Sow and Reap
by serena.jones.585
Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's related. I am not making nor do I seek to make any financial gain from this. I just wrote a fanfic based on the sources mentioned.
1. 01: Boy Meets Boy

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko Shinshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's related. I am not making nor do I seek to make any financial gain from this. I just wrote a fanfic based on the sources mentioned.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 1: Boy Meets Boy

* * *

Chapter 1

I had been at the top of a hill when I tripped, lost my grip and my cycle began dragging me. I'd run out of gas an hour ago and walking home in the cold and dark was getting old. My attention had waned as I thought of all the ways I could end my self-imposed hardship and I failed to notice the change in the pavement height.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I yelled as I tried to slow the vehicle to no avail. There was a time when a word that coarse wouldn't have been in my vocabulary, but now it was frequent.

Suddenly, there were extra hands helping me and three of us eased the motorcycle to the bottom of the hill.

"You cool dude?" It was Japanese but the speaker was blond, looked and sounded American – the rough, street kid type that good boys like me are far too often attracted to. The other boy was Japanese. Both were about my age – 17 or so.

"Yes, thank you," I answered. It was late and no part of town was a good one to be alone with strangers.

"You need a hand?" The other one offered.

"Yeah, which junkyard you hauling this piece of crap to?" The American laughed.

His friend hit him. "Joey! Where are you going? We'll help out."

"Thank you but it's not necessary," I deflected. "I have several miles further."

"Oh. Well, we're not far from here. Maybe you can fix it. Do you know what's wrong?"

"No gas," I answered simply.

"No prob. There's a gas station a couple blocks that way."

"No cash," I added.

The American shrugged. "We can spot you a gallon or two. That'll get you home, right?"

I protested, but they ignored me and we wheeled my cycle to the gas station.

"I'm Honda, he's Joey."

"Tak," I said.

"Please to meet you, Tak." No honorific but I wasn't surprised. The American wasn't the polite sort. He shook his head as I pumped one gallon of gas. "Seriously, this thing should be put out of its misery." He mimed shooting it.

"It's the only transportation I own," I answered, which was technically true; my father's corporation owned everything else.

They paid for my gas and the cycle started with no trouble. I thanked them profusely before heading home to the one-room closet I called an apartment.

I checked my emails and replied to everything, urgent or not. The trick to my little vacation was to not have anyone looking for me.

My personal secretary, Mazaki, and I left the big city and came to a small town. Frankly, I hadn't even bothered to learn its name. There was nothing here, no reason for any executive to come here and perfect for what I wanted – nothing. Mazaki answered my calls and only contacted me if I actually had to make an appearance or something was about to go critical.

That gave me time for the first time in my life to do nothing. I rode my motorcycle, played video games, hung out at the local mall and generally acted like a 17-year-old boy. I stopped wearing my trademarked dueling jacket or the western style suits my Father preferred and let my hair grow long. I went to a thrift store and bought five shirts and three pairs of pants for the whole two-month stay. No one recognized me.

That was a very good thing. My Father was out of the country and would be for another month. That meant I had another month to relax before I had to get home and go back to being the most valued son. As if I ever had been.

My brother and I were adopted. My Father, Kaiba Gozaburo, was making a photo op out of an orphanage donation and I challenged him to a chess game, swearing him on camera to adopt us if he lost. He's never forgiven me for beating him. He honored the terms and adopted us both, but my new status has come with a heavy price. My Father expected only the highest and best from me. Anything less was worthy of severe punishment. He rarely left visible bruises, but he was not averse to slapping, punching, caning, humiliating or whatever else he could think of when we were alone or he was drunk. The only thing Father and I agreed on was my brother, Mokuba.

Mokuba was the light of our collective lives. He was what made me go on when our biological family died and he won even Gozaburo's heart within days. Mokuba adored our Father and it was for his sake that I endured the man.

The Kaiba name and wealth had given me some rare opportunities and I demonstrated CAD abilities at an early age. Shortly after my adoption, I was working with Kaiba Corp designers on everything from weapon systems to home decor sims. But my personal passion was for games and especially dueling.

My first Duel Disk was so wildly popular that we were able to fund Kaiba Game Corp from it. It was my company; I owned 40% with my Father and brother owing 30% each. I spent most of my time either designing new Dueling tech or running the corp. But when I realized that I would have two months to myself, I decided to skip town and play hooky.

For the most part, it had been heaven. I got up when I wanted, ate what I wanted, associated with whom I wanted and wanted nothing more. Mokuba was in boarding school in France; once a week he called me and we caught up. Father only called if the stock price dipped significantly. Everyone else I handled issue-by-issue.

And it wasn't a complete waste of time. I was learning what Duelist actually thought of our products, how they really used them and what improvements were needed. I was learning how to manage cash – most of my life if I had to pay I simply used plastic. I was picking my own restaurants and doing my own laundry and all kinds of things that normal people do every day but I'd never even done once prior to this vacation. Mazaki had been invaluable during my first week.

Two days after I ran out of gas, I got 'paid' and was able to fill up my tank. I went back to the neighborhood where I'd meet Honda and Joey and simply hung out. Eventually I spotted them. They were carrying backpacks and wearing school uniforms.

I pulled up next to them. "Honda-san, Joey-san! I was hoping I'd find you."

"Hey, Tak! Still haven't put her out of her misery, eh?" Joey laughed.

"If she'll start, I'll ride," I laughed back. At some point, I learned to take a joke; to laugh occasionally. "Here. I wanted to pay you guys back."

"What?" Honda looked offended. "Keep it. A gallon of gas? It was nothing."

"It was everything. I don't feel right about borrowing like that."

"No sweat!" Joey waved it off.

"Yes, pay it forward. I'm sure you'll do the same for someone else, right?"

Actually, I would almost never have done something like that. "Can I at least buy you dinner?"

"Dude, it's not a..."

Honda cut his friend off. "Absolutely! Never turned down a free meal!"

We went to a sushi house nearby. It wasn't the most exclusive place in town. They served simple food, nothing fancy or exotic.

It was, however, the best meal of my life. I made my first friends.

I've had acquaintances and peers. I have had business associates and rivals. I have even had a few enemies. But Joey and Honda were the first people that wanted to know me, not my name and not my money.

We saw each other frequently after that. Not everyday – they had school and I had to work occasionally. But as often as possible. One night we got caught in the rain and because we were only a few blocks away, I invited them to my place to wait it out. I was embarrassed at the small size and the lack of hospitality I could show my guests. They were both impressed that I had my own place. They were also concerned.

"So it's just you? No parents, no siblings, no nothing?"

"I have…resources." I shrugged. "I get by."

"What about school?" Honda asked. "We never see you there."

"I don't go," I answered. "I –" I hesitated, not sure how to answer. "I was a special case."

"Oh," Joey responded. "Special. Ok."

"Are you ok on your own?"

"Yes." I shrugged again. "As I said, I have resources."

"Resources and a boat load of dueling cards!" Joey said, spotting part of my collection. "Dude, you never told us you duel!"

I hadn't mention it because I want to avoid anyone who might know me, but the topic was one of my favorites and we spent several hours discussing cards, strategies and duelists we knew.

"You two are killing me!" Honda moaned finally. "I'm going out for food. If I give you two hours, can you just admit you're hard for each other and do the deed before I get back?"

I looked at my hands as my face felt flush. I hadn't realized my attraction to Joey was that obvious.

"Oh for –" Honda gasped as he stood up. "You two are hopeless!" He left.

It took a moment for me to find the courage to look at Joey. I'm not used to being afraid of things, but I couldn't bear the idea of him knowing how I felt.

"I guess I was coming on a little strong," Joey said finally.

"No, it was me," I responded quickly.

We both started to apologize and then stopped, realizing that our attraction was mutual.

"Is two hours long enough?" He asked me.

"Aren't you and Honda…?"

"Straight as an arrow," he replied to my unfinished question.

He reached out, put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me forward. Our lips meet and I felt myself shiver. I had been with other boys but money had more to do with it than passion. Either I was buying them or they were using me. They were convenient, meaningless and forgettable. Joey was different. I wanted to remember everything about him. The way he smelled, the way he tasted, the way he groaned when I entered him, the way he felt when he entered me. We made as many memories as we could in two hours and were still wrapped in each other's arms when Honda returned.

"Oh yeah, that's just what I wanted to see!" He teased, pulling out three servings of noodle soup. "Get a room!"

"Get a girl," Joey countered as he pulled on his pants and grabbed a soup.

I dressed and thought of Mazaki, working hard and all alone for the last two months. "I think I might know one."

"One what?"

"A girl. For Honda."

"Stop! No. No matchmaking. I don't do blind dates."

"She's only here for a few more weeks. She's working for some hot shot executive who's here on business."

"Yeah? So how'd _you_ meet her?"

I shrugged. "Just lucky, I guess."

"I don't care. I'm sure she's sweet or pretty or whatever, but these things never work out."

I picked up my phone and called her. "Hey, it's Tak. What are you doing right now?"

"I was in the shower," she answered.

"Well get dressed and come over to my place. Ok?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Kaiba-san, I don't think that…."

"It's not like that." I tried to put her at ease. "It just plain old Tak. The guys I was telling you about are here and I want you to meet them. One of them's cute and I think you'll like him."

"Oh," she sounded even more worried.

Honda took the phone from me. "Hello? Yes. Hi, look, Tak is insane. It's far too late for anyone to be going anywhere so don't listen to him. Of course, you're welcome. I mean, it's just the three of us and we're just hanging out, eating and we might duel some later. You do? Well bring your deck! Ok, sure. You know where he lives? Ok. Ok. You too." He hung up the phone and handed it back to me. "You are a psycho."

"No, I'm just happy." I found myself grinning. "I've never been happy."

Mazaki was staying in a much nicer apartment only a few blocks away. She was still very nervous when I opened the door. "Remember, I'm just 'Tak'," I whispered. "If you're polite to me, I'll fire you."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Mazaki, this is Joey and Honda. Guys, Mazaki."

"Pleased to meet you," she said. "I stopped for rice balls if anyone wants one."

"I think I love this woman already." Honda took the offered food happily.

We had a great time. Mazaki relaxed. Joey sat in my lap. We dueled and laughed and spent the whole night simply having fun.


	2. 02: Playtime is Over

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 2: Playtime's Over

* * *

Chapter 2

Four days later, my father called from Tokyo International.

"How soon can you be in the office?" Honda, Joey and I were sprawled across their living room.

"Two hours," I replied. I had a private charter plane retained at the local airport.

"We have a new situation developing."

"I'm not at liberty to speak now. May I call you back in thirty minutes?"

"Don't bother. Just put your efforts into getting back to the office as soon as possible." His tone changed. "And leave your boy toys where you found them this time."

Of all my sins, being gay was the worst.

Still, something was important enough that he came home early. I got up and dressed and, on my bike to the airport, called Mazaki.

"Father just called me. He's returned. Shut down things here and join me as soon as you can. Our vacation is officially over."

"Yes, Kaiba-san," she said smoothly. "Shall I have a stylist join you on the plane?"

"Yes." There was already a change of clothes there.

By the time we landed, all signs of 'Tak' were gone. My hair was cut, my suit tailor made and my hands manicured. I emerged from the plane, Kaiba Seto, and my full staff greeted me with questions, problems, ideas and issues all needing my attention. A limo was waiting and I called Mazaki for her ETA as my floating office rushed to an emergency board meeting.

By the time I reached the office, I'd signed three new contracts, put 16 people out of work, launched 4 products in 9 countries, hired 246 new employees and made myself another 2.6 million US. KaibaCorp and KaibaGames were both down in the market, but not significantly – normal market fluctuation.

Still, the stock price and an emergency meeting at the same time concerned me. I arrived at the office – greeted by Mazaki's temporary replacement and a cup of strong coffee – and went straight to my father's office.

I bowed deeply and reminded myself how much I owed this man. "Good morning, Father."

"Son." He barely acknowledged me, looking out his window at a spectacular view of the city. He gestured to a stack of newspapers. "If you care to read them."

They were from a variety of countries, most in English, French or German. Articles in each addressed how Dueling was affecting the education of young children and – significantly – how the 'privileged but uneducated child' who ran 'a major Dueling corporation' was profiting off the interference in the education of others.

"Uneducated?" I was seething, but even I could hardly deny 'privileged'.

"They point to your lack of formal schooling." He sounded quite mild, but I recognized him at his most furious. The few permanent scars I have, I received when he was like this.

"Plebes."

"They have driven sales down twenty points in eight days. In ten markets."

"What?"

"Ah. You did not know. I was afraid that you simply hadn't reacted." He turned to me. "You would have known if you were here, doing your job and not in some pig sty rutting with some common gutter trash."

I should have realized he knew where I was. I said nothing. This was going to be bad and what was worse, I deserved it. We lost market share and I did nothing.

"What defense do you have?"

"None, Father," I replied. "I failed you and myself. I am ashamed." I thought I'd found a glimpse of happiness; I should have known I didn't deserve it.

He didn't respond. I risked looking at him. He was staring out the window again. "It's MGCo. They can't beat our products on the shelves so instead they are attacking any weakness they can find in you."

Monster Game Corp was a small but growing American company. They had proved ruthless in their tactics and unrelenting in their push for bigger market share. They had not been coy about their desire to destroy KaibaGames and had not worried about ethics in the process. Up to now their methods had little success outside of a few very small markets. This was their first effective strike.

I nodded. "I'll get a team on it. I'm sure they have a few 'privileged' or 'uneducated' children lurking in their closets."

A secretary called, alerting us that the board was ready to meet. We entered, as always, together; presenting a united front regardless of what private horrors he may have visited on me.

"Gentlemen, I will assume you are familiar with the MGCo situation," Father started. "I'd like your proposals."

Either they were or they covered their ignorance well. Suggestions came from around the room for marketing campaigns, stock tactics, a way to hire away several of their top designers, and other methods to attack them directly or indirectly. Father listened intently. After the board argued the merits of various ideas for far too long, Father gestured for silence.

"Approved," he decreed.

They looked at each other in confusion until Konosuke, the oldest member of the board, asked for clarification.

"All of them," I answered. Father almost cracked a smile and I knew I read his intention correctly. "They have declared war. They have sown the wind; they must now reap the whirlwind. All of these ideas are approved and new suggestions should be brought to my attention immediately."

"What about a hostile take-over?"

"NO." I stopped that one forcefully. "I've seen their products. They are inferior. I don't want them to become part of KaibaGames, I want them removed from the deck."

"Sir?"

"I want them off the market and out of business." I looked around the table. "How much clearer can I be?"

"Kill them," my Father said. "Metaphorically, of course."

I wouldn't have phrased it in that way, but it was what I wanted.

"There is one other plan we will be implementing in the next two weeks. This issue brings to a head my son's image problem."

"Image problem?" I looked at him to see if he was joking. He wasn't.

He started a video, a collection of interviews from conventions, game shops and tournaments. Duelists were talking about me and it quickly became apparent that worldwide I was viewed as cold, aloof, unapproachable, and arrogant. I was seen as unarguably brilliant, but disconnected from anyone in our target market.

Two months ago, I would have called it a trivial waste of time; a pointless exercise in character assassination. And one more reason for MGCo to die. Now, all I could think of was to wonder if Joey and Honda would think it was accurate.

"Do you agree this is an issue?" My Father asked me. I could hardly say no. "Good. I have a solution. After you completed your primary education, it was clear that you would quickly outpace any standardized program. As an indulgent father, I spared no expense to provide you with a wealth of private tutors, but I fear that has made you..." he paused, "...remote."

I swallowed my real response to the description of my educational history. The truth was that after I beat him at chess, he had me test out of several high-end primary school programs and I 'graduated' as a remote student. My on-the-job training and a few tutors enabled me to complete my secondary schooling remotely and I was already two years into dual Bachelors programs in Computer Programming and Business Management. If I was 'remote', it was by his design.

"I could attend more Duelist events as a non-competitor," I suggested. "As a spectator rather than as a presenter." For once, that actually sounded fun.

"You could and you will. But my solution is more drastic. You will enroll in a local public high school starting with the next term in two weeks."

"What?"

"There, you will have the opportunity to behave just like the average teen. You'll have a few additional responsibilities – KaibaGames will still need your leadership – but we will provide you with a local staff to assist with that."

"I see."

"This is where you will be attending school." He handed me a printout. It looked like a hundred other schools in Japan. "I trust this meets with your approval?"

"Of course, Father," I answered mechanically. "Thank you."

After the meeting, I went to my office. Mazaki was at her regular desk and followed me in without my request.

"Status?"

Someone had apparently brought her up-to-date about the move. "KaibaGames has purchased a condo in a gated community for your use. It has all the standard amenities plus a concierge service that has been retained to handle mundane things like cooking, cleaning, laundry and so on."

"And this gets me away from appearing 'privileged'?"

She continued on. "Transportation has also been arranged. There will be a plane on call 24/7, and two cars – one for local travel and one for out-of-area trips. Kaiba-sama made sure that you would be able to attend weekend events at your convenience."

"How thoughtful of him."

"Your suite at your Father's home has been packed and is in transit to your new residence. It should be ready for you when you arrive."

"What did you tell them?"

She wasn't expecting the question and looked at me, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"What did you tell Honda and Joey?" She still looked confused. "About my leaving. What did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell them anything." Her brow furrowed.

"So you just left, you didn't call them?"

"I just assumed…."

"Assumed what?"

She looked down and her cheeks turned pink. "I presumed that you had told them all you wanted them to know, sir."

I was in a forgettable town under a false name fooling around with a boy I wouldn't even have stepped on ordinarily. She thought exactly what would have been true at any other time. "Of course," I said finally. "You are correct. I told them everything they needed to know." Something caught in my throat and I coughed for a moment. "Please continue."

She went on with the status of my Father's plans – which were well under way – and with other issues more pertinent to KaibaGames directly. I had two meetings already scheduled. There was a factory visit that needed to be arranged. I needed to approve my staff for school and determine who would run things in the office while I was away. Then she said something that actually caught my attention.

"What?"

"Your new personal secretary will start on Monday. His background checks and security clearances were completed last week."

"What new personal secretary?"

"Your permanent placement." I looked at her blankly. "I am only a temporary secretary from the pool to fill in while a suitable new hire was found."

"I don't want a new secretary." They can take Honda and Joey, but they can't take Mazaki, too.

"Kaiba-san, I am not a senior secretary. I was only placed here because I was the only one available the day Kanan-san left. I am not worthy to be your –"

"SHUT UP!" I hit my speakerphone and called personnel. "This is Kaiba Seto, I want the manager. Now." I glowered at Mazaki while we waited. She should have told me she was only a temp. She'd been on my staff at least a year. I thought; maybe it was less.

"Kaiba-san, how may I help you?"

"I am making several changes to my staff. Two are effective as of start of business this morning. First, Mazaki Anzu should be promoted to Senior Secretary…"

"But Kaiba-san…"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No, sir."

"Mazaki-san is now a Senior Secretary, MY senior secretary. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Kaiba-san."

"In addition to the increase to her base salary, please give her a 25% increase to compensate for being on-call 24/7 as part of her standard work load."

"Yes, Kaiba-san."

"She will need a car and driver at her disposal and an unlimited expense account. I expect all of these changes to be in place before the end of the week."

"Yes, Kaiba-san."

"Now. Second. A new administrative staff member was hired for my office?"

"Yes, Kaiba-san. Bakura Ryou. He is a –"

"Irrelevant. His correct title is Educational Secretary. You may leave his payroll at its current level."

"But sir, he's a –"

"I don't care who or what he is, this is MY personal staff. Is that clear to you?"

"Yes, Kaiba-san!"

I hung up and swallowed hard. I took a breath to calm down. "Now, what else is on today's agenda?"

Mazaki looked like she was about to cry but was struggling not to. "Sir, I – I don't know what to say. I'm…."

"I simply have neither the time nor the patience to train someone else in my preferences or needs. You know my habits and have proved competent at anticipating what I want and when. Besides," I had to smile, "who else knows when I need a hair cut?"

She smiled and wiped her cheeks. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Add to your list making housing arrangements for yourself and this Bakura person. And met with him yourself before Monday to bring him up to date. I don't need him getting in our way during this move."


	3. 03: A Gain, A Loss

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 3: A Gain, A Loss

* * *

Chapter 3

The rest of the week was pointless and forgettable. I went through the motions of operating the company, paying just enough attention to not burn the place down. Mazaki selected staff to travel with us from current staff members I tolerated well. She selected office intermediaries from a list provided by my father. Except for the new Office Senior. For that position, I chose my cousin Noah.

Noah and I had grown up together and while I held no illusions that he was loyal to me, I knew his personal inheritance and standing depended on maintaining good relations with 'Dear' Uncle Gozaburo's heir.

Over the weekend, I assisted Mazaki in packing her old apartment. Actually, that consisted of me calling a service to do the physical labor while she and I sat in the living room and analyzed the latest MGCo data.

Monday, at 9am, Mazaki knocked on my door and presented me with something that stepped out of a wet dream.

"Kaiba-san, this is Bakura Ryou."

He bowed deeply. "It is an honor to meet you."

He was young – 18, 19 maybe – tall and slender with an almost feminine grace. His hair was white, set off by soft brown eyes. He was immaculately dressed in a navy double-breasted suit and white shirt. His tie and cuff links were the same color as his eyes.

Suddenly I knew why he'd been hired to be my personal secretary. "Mazaki, find Bakura's CV."

"Here, sir." She handed me the document from the papers she was holding.

It was brief. He had graduated only a few months ago from a good school with a business degree. He had a second certification from a school with which I wasn't familiar. He was young because he'd been an advanced placement student. Still, his credentials were a bit thin for someone personnel insisted was at the Senior-level.

It did make me think. "Mazaki, find me your CV."

"Oh. Yes, sir." She left the office and returned a bit more slowly with her own document. I noticed that she too had been an advanced placement student. She had a little more experience than Bakura but not much. I dismissed her and she closed the door as she left.

I looked at him again. He was stunning. My Father was a bastard but he was a perceptive bastard. And he knew me unfortunately well. "Bakura, whatever my Father told you, I have no intention of sleeping with you and telling you my personal confidences." His face turned nearly purple, telling me that I had guessed right about his primary skill set. "If you want to retain this job, I will expect your unquestioning loyalty at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Kaiba-san." He bowed deeply, apparently relieved that I hadn't fired him on the spot.

"Fine. Contact the school and find out what books or equipment or whatever I will need for the first day and purchase everything that is required. Mazaki can approve the costs. If you have other questions, see her as well."

"Yes, sir. Thank you. Excuse me sir, what exactly are my duties?"

"Whatever I tell you to do," I said frankly. "I should think that would have been clear."

The rest of the week consisted of arguing with my Father about my management choices, arguing with him about my personal staff choices, arguing about how best to precede with MGCo, and arguing about anything else that arose.

Not all of our arguments were pointless. In many, I simply had to present a strong enough justification and he let my decision stand. In some, he presented a point that I had not considered. Several of our discussions, however, were simply attempts to exert his will over mine. And I confess that on more than one occasion, I was unnecessarily disrespectful.

When we discussed my personal staff for the fifth time, I snidely thanked him for Bakura. "Since he has no discernible skills, I presume you have provided him as a gift for my personal entertainment. I guess you have come to accept my 'lifestyle' choice."

He slapped me hard enough to split my lip and push me back a step. But then instead of striking me again as was typical, he stepped back and faced the window. After a minute he spoke. "Make no mistake; I do not accept your perversion. I do acknowledge however that so long as you indulge in the disgusting practice, your public behavior reflects on the Kaiba name. Consider him your in-house Geisha. Use him as needed."

I was speechless. Bakura _was_ a gift; a concession to my preferences over Father's. The harsh words I had intended died away. I wiped my lip and bowed. "Thank you, Father." The man was barbaric in so many ways it defied comprehension, but this action came from genuine good intentions. For once.

"Mazaki," he said.

I stood up. "Yes?"

"I want her. Transfer her to my staff."

We'd discussed this before. "Out of the question. She is irreplaceable."

"No one is irreplaceable, Seto." Neither of us pursued that thought.

"We are leaving this weekend," I pointed out at last. "It would take too long to train her replacement."

"You'll manage. You hardly need a beard and a lover at the same time."

"Then take Bakura. I can find another lover. A competent secretary is considerably harder to find."

Thankfully for me, Father and I were interrupted and the discussion was not revisited before my team left.

We flew into the new town on Saturday. I spent the plane ride and the limo ride doing paperwork.

"Kaiba," Mazaki snapped. She, Bakura and I were spending so much time together that common courtesy was rare. "MGCo."

"Where?"

She grinned. "Two miles from the condo. Tomorrow. A local gaming shop is celebrating its twenty-year anniversary. Kame Game Shop."

I laughed. "I know the place! I got my last Blue Eyes White Dragon there."

"It would be a shame if we didn't stop by for the celebration." Bakura grinned.

"Agreed. Mazaki, I want one of everything KaibaGames sells, with Kame's logo stamped on it by dawn tomorrow."

"Nice. I hope you remember my anniversary." She grabbed her phone and called the appropriate department.

Saturday night and part of Sunday morning were spent preparing for our impromptu visit. We arrived just as MGCo was finishing their presentation. I inadvertently overshadowed the scheduled KaibaGames representative, but it was worth it to see the executive from MGCo turn green. The shop was achingly familiar and reminded me painfully of Honda and Joey. For a moment, I thought I even saw them.

I had been planning to spend the day there, but Mazaki received a call about an upcoming Australian launch and we left to resolve that issue.

Sunday night I actually got a look at my new home. Mazaki and Bakura had condos on either side of mine. It was larger than the suite I'd had at my Father's containing four bedrooms, five baths, a den, a game room, and a formal dining room that seated ten. We made it the conference room.

I woke as someone shook me gently. "Kaiba." The voice was warm and soft. It was followed by a warm soft kiss. "Kaiba."

Joey used to wake me early, before he had to leave for school, kissing, sucking, caressing. It was my favorite way to wake up. My hand was sliding down to more interesting points when I realized that Joey's chest had a series of scars from a knife fight he was in years ago. This man's chest was smooth.

I shoved back, distancing myself and pushing him out of my bed. "Who the fuck –?" I tried to calm down but my adrenaline was running for several reasons.

"Kaiba-san, forgive me." Bakura's broken voice came from out of my eye-shot and when I peered over the edge of the bed, I saw him sitting there, teary-eyed, wearing nothing but a pair of silk shorts. "Anzu said –"

"Fuck!" I swore. "MAZAKI!"

Wide eyed and stricken, she stepped into my bedroom. She was clutching my standard morning coffee as if it could protect her from my wraith.

Suddenly, the absurdity of the moment occurred to me. Honda would have called us hopeless. Joey would have told me jump his bones since they were being offered. Mazaki was trying to play matchmaker and poor Bakura was simply smitten. I laughed. I couldn't stop. It was the first time in weeks, something was honestly funny – me.

Mazaki wasn't sure if I'd completely lost my mind when I gestured for my coffee, but she handed it to me anyway.

I took a sip and felt myself begin to actually wake up. Dreams of Joey slipped back into my memory. "Ok. I'm ready. Status?"

"You have thirty minutes to dress for your first day of school."

"I hate rushing. Bakura, tomorrow wake me at 6. Just wake me; unless, of course, you like the floor."

"Yes, Kaiba-san." He still sounded miserable.

"Mazaki, no match making. I will pick my own lovers in the future and they will not be from among the staff. Clear?"

"Yes, Kaiba-san," she said with a bow.

We got moving.

There were two carloads of us by the time we left for school. Mazaki, Bakura and I were in one car. My security detail was in the other. Mazaki was dressed for corporate war – suit, tie and Bluetooth. Bakura and I were both wearing the school uniform – Bakura as a concession to school administration.

"You could hardly imagine her in fuzzy slippers when she's dressed like this," I observed.

"I'll fuzzy slipper you, you – oh. Damn. Mazaki. Hold on. Quiet, you two. Yes?"

We got to school while on a conference call to Russia. Dueling was becoming a massively popular hobby there and we were considering opening our own chain of stores in that market. My security detail pushed through the surprising crowd of students and made a path for us. It was silly. As soon as I hung up, I heard someone shout and the team forcibly pushed a student –a blond boy – back.

"STOP!" I yanked the guard away from my eventual classmate. "This is ridiculous. I couldn't possibly need this much security at school."

"Please step back sir and allow us to do our jobs," the uniformed idiot replied.

"Your job is defeating the purpose of me being here. How can I possibly mingle with the masses if you obstruct them at every opportunity?" He looked at me blankly. "You are dismissed."

"I'm sorry, sir, but..."

"_But_ you may consider yourself dismissed or you may consider yourself fired. Either way let go of him!" I yanked the guard's hand off the boy and turned to ask if he was all right.

Joey looked back at me, stunned. "Tak?"

I looked at him. I felt my mouth open but no words came out.

"Kaiba-san, I'm sorry but we have to go to the administrative office before class." Bakura tugged me and I followed automatically.

I looked back over my shoulder to see a wretched Joey and a confused Honda. "Mazaki!" I snapped, looking around. She wasn't with us.

"She's handling the security issue. She'll catch up. We're late already."

I looked back again, but Joey and Honda were gone.

I spent most of the morning taking placement tests. My team and I had discussed this. We knew there were some classes that were unavoidable. Composition, physical education and some form of literature were going to be on my schedule. Nearly everything else I was likely to test out of. We decided that to fill my schedule, I would volunteer to be a teacher's aide or tutor classes I was too advanced in.

Finally, as my classmates were finishing lunch, I was joining the Headmaster to review my results. My phone had been off for the entire morning and I was almost afraid to turn it back on.

"Let's see, Kaiba-san." He pulled out a computer printout and a checklist. "You've done quite well in Algebra, Calculus and French. Your English could use a little vocabulary work so we'll place you in the Junior class. Sophomore for..."

"Sophomore?" I hadn't expected to be that low in anything.

"...Chemistry and Biology. Senior for World History and Civics. You'll be Freshman Lit." He seemed amused as he checked off classes, placing marks in one or more columns until he'd gone through all of my test results. "There! Well, I am impressed! We've never had a student who'd come so close to testing out of our program."

"Close?" What could I have possibly have missed? I reached out and he passed me the results and the raw scores. The majority of my classes were at the Senior level with one Junior and two Sophomore. Fiction was never a priority in the Kaiba home but still…. "I really must protest Freshman Literature."

"_Journey to the West_ was a novel long before it was a manga. You really should read the original."

"I have." Although to be honest, it was several years ago and 'Saiyuki' was one of Mokuba's favorites animes. If it were someone else, a mistake like that might be possible. Not for me, of course.

"Then you'll read it again. This is a year-by-year list of graduation requirements. You've only got a little more than a year to finish –"

"A year!"

"That's really quite impressive, Kaiba-san. These are the classes I'm recommending this semester. You have three slots left for electives. We also require that students join one athletic and one social club or group." He gave me a booklet listing my options. "I'll give you a few minutes to make some selections. Excuse me."

As soon as he left, I called Mazaki. "Status?"

"Security is resolved; they'll have the new personnel in place by Wednesday. James called; they want to meet with us next week to discuss marketing. I routed him to Noah for scheduling. Bakura is –"

"STOP! Who cares? Mazaki, did you find him?"

"Who?"

"Joey! He and Honda – they're here! They were in the crowd this morning." I had to laugh. "Joey was the one security tried to detain."

"Oh. I didn't realize. I'll get security back here and find them. Would you like them transferred to another school or a more permanent solution?"

"Would I…" I didn't finish the question. One of the very first things Mazaki did for me was to remove an inconvenient ex-lover – she had his employer abruptly transfer him to another city. "Mazaki –" I stopped. "Anzu, please just find them. _You_ do it. Find them; tell them why I left. Tell them..." What? That I love Joey? That I want to marry him and make a life together? "Never mind. Forget it. Forget I ever said anything." I hung up.

Mokuba's birthday, four years ago. That was the last time I'd cried. It was the first time ever that we'd been apart on one of our birthdays and he had only been at school for a month. He was lonely and miserable and there was nothing I could do. After I hung up the phone, I cried for an hour. Alone, in my room, wishing I could be with him.

I took a deep breath and pushed my emotions down. I am Kaiba Seto. I'm known for my cold, heartless demeanor. I do not have emotional breakdowns. I looked through the options and selected three classes. When the Headmaster returned, I gave him the list.

"I see you chose three self-study classes. And you've left your clubs blank." I didn't respond, waiting for him to make his point. "My understanding, Kaiba-san, is that you are here for more than just education. Frankly, with your test scores, I could easily substitute classes you've tested out of for some of our requirements and grant you a diploma in six months. Three if you put your mind to it. But that's not why you're doing this, is it?"

"You seem to think there is more involved?"

He smiled. "We have six dueling clubs in this school. The debate about the educational merit of dueling reaches even small town educators. I have no problem with dueling or with you. But if you want to seem less unapproachable and privileged, you might want to look at some of the classes with more group activities. Sociology would be a good one. Maybe one of the Creative Writing or Art classes. And, for your athletic group I suggest the Cheering Squad."

"I hardly think –"

"I'm sure you feel you have no reason to be there but, if you would, simply trust my experience on this. It is only for the semester. You can change groups if you'd like. But it will bring you in contact with a large number of students in non-classroom settings and, well, often the local paper is there. That kind of press can't be bought, especially for a young man in your position. Think it over. Bring me your final selections before classes tomorrow."

I left the administrative offices and called Mazaki. When she didn't answer, I called Bakura. "Status?"

"None." He sounded frustrated. "I can't do anything until I have your class list, sir. I've very sorry. They won't even allow me to pre-select the books you might need."

I read off the list of classes that the Headmaster indicated. "There will be three more but I'll decide those tonight."

"Yes, sir."

"I will need a gym uniform and…" I hesitated and then decided 'what the hell?' "…and see if the Cheering Squad has a uniform."

There was a moment of silence. "The…what? I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you clearly."

"Bakura, I should think it would be clear even to you that if I attend a large number of sporting events, I will come in contact with a large number of students. Since this entire exercise is to give me a friendlier image, what better place is there than supporting my fellow classmates?"

"Oh. I see. Of course, sir. I didn't think."

"Get me a uniform and find out what's involved with the group – is there a try out, that sort of thing. Where's Mazaki?"

"She, uh…she's…"

"Damn it, I've been unavailable all day! Where is she?"

He sighed. "She said it was personal, sir."

I shivered. Personal. For her or for me? "Fine. Have my car brought around. I'm ready to go home."

"Yes, sir. I'll get the books for these classes and have them delivered as soon as possible."

I went home alone. The day staff had come and gone. The evening staff hadn't arrived yet. Just me in a huge condo with no friends or family to share it with. If I still had my bike, I would have….

….I'd left that rusted out junk heap at the airport. I called the hanger to see if it was still there – it was. KaibaGames had been paying ¥500 a month to store it. I changed clothes. Not down to Tak's wardrobe, but simple for me. Then I had the car take me to the airport, telling them that I'd phone when they needed to return. It was a shame that I'd left my phone in my room.

She was still a rusted out junk heap, but she started. This time, I had plenty of cash in case I ran out of gas. I got lost once on the way back to town, but I didn't really care. I wasn't in a rush. I stopped by a noodle shop and got three orders of soup to go.

It was around 10pm when I pulled up in front of Honda and Joey's place.

I stood in front of their door for a good five minute before I found the courage to knock.

Honda opened the door and looked at me. Finally, he bowed. "Welcome, Kaiba-san. To what to we owe this honor?"

"Please don't call me that." My heart was pounding so loud that I was surprised the whole building couldn't hear it.

"Who is it, Hon-" Joey appeared over his shoulder and stopped cold. "-oh."

"I want to explain." I started to come in; Honda pushed me back.

"No explanation is necessary. You and your secretary were slumming."

"We weren't…." I couldn't even say it. "It wasn't like that." I tried to lighten the mood. "I brought free food." I held up the bag.

"It costs too much," he said and closed the door.

My car was waiting out front. The bike was on a trailer behind it. Mazaki was waiting inside.

"What did you tell them?" I asked her after we'd sat in silence for a while.

"The truth," she said simply.

"What did you tell them?" I repeated.

"The truth, damn it!" She wiped her face. Her eyes were red. "You already have a lover and you don't have time for people like them. You are a Kaiba and the last thing you need is to run through back alleys with a pack of stray dogs."

"You used to run with that pack."

"It was convenient. It was meaningless." She sniffed loudly. "To both of us."

Neither of us spoke again. When we got back to the condos, Bakura looked like he was close to having a stroke. The three of us ate cold noodle soup in silence.

I took Bakura to bed with me.


	4. 04: A Loss, A Gain

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 4: A Loss, A Gain.

* * *

Chapter 4

I took the Head Master's advice and chose his suggestions for my electives – Sociology, Creative Writing and Art. I joined the Chess club rather than any of the dueling groups, although I scheduled time to meet with them and offered my advice on building their decks and the like.

The Cheering Squad was harder than I expected, but turned out to be worth the effort after the first soccer game. The physical requirements were more or less within my capabilities, although not activities I was used to and I came home from practice tired and sore. The cheers themselves were ridiculous, but easy to remember. And I discovered how many boys at school were interested in other boys. The payoff happened shortly after the first game ended. We'd lost to another team, but despite that, the custom was to greet each player with a 'good game' as he left the field.

Bakura told me later that he had notified a local network that I was attending my first intramural event and that they might want a chance to see the 'great' Kaiba Seto at school before anyone else did. What they got was me, smiling, cheering and supporting my schoolmates on video. That in turn made the national news. Bakura got a bonus from KaibaCorp and a raise from KaibaGames.

I saw Joey and Honda almost every day. We had classes together. We did not speak.

Mazaki was her ever-efficient self throughout. She kept me on time and prepared whether I was going to school, attending a board meeting or dueling. I didn't do much dueling, but she made sure my schedule allowed it here and there.

In my Art class, however, one of Bakura's talents came forth. While I concentrated on Drawing – hoping to improve my engineering drafts – he set up an easel in the back of the classroom and painted a series of student portraits. They became quite popular and my classmates became friendlier to me, hoping to be selected by him.

Bakura excelled in a number of surprising areas, among them being a talented singer and musician. Many evenings while I was doing homework, he sang or played the koto in the background.

There were days that I had emergencies – meetings that could not be avoided, documents that needed my personal attention. On those occasions, I left class and Bakura remained to tape my classes for me.

Mazaki and I were returning from a last minute meeting – a happy event, we had purchased the Korean factory that previously produced MGCo's product line exclusively – when I called Bakura for a status update.

"Nothing interesting over all. You've been assigned to a group project for Sociology, the subject is to compare and contrast two cultural groups. Apparently the groups were assigned last semester for another project so you've been added to a group that's worked together before."

"Fine. Arrange for them to come to the condo tonight so I can meet them all and we can schedule whatever we need to do. Contact facilities and have them convert one of the spare rooms to an intranet workroom for the group."

"On it." He hung up.

"Group project?" Mazaki asked casually.

"Be sure you work them into the schedule. I don't want to miss the presentation like last time." We'd had a scheduling conflict with Noah and I'd missed part of what turned out to be a very dull sales pitch. She glared at me but I grinned back. "It's not polite to call your boss rude names."

"I didn't say a word." She went back to her paperwork while biting back a grin of her own. "And you can't fire me for thinking."

We got back to the condo in time for dinner. The group was already there. I could hear one of my classmates chatting away about the size of the place. As far as I could tell from the hall, though, he was talking to himself.

Bakura, Mazaki and I slipped down to my room for a quick conference. "Are the others here yet?" I asked.

Bakura nodded. "But, I don't know. Mutou-san's being kind of odd and the other two have seemed irritated since the instructor assigned you to the group."

"They'll get over it." Thus far I had been very successful at being charming when I wanted to be. "Can you two compare notes without me? I shouldn't keep them waiting forever." They nodded and I sped to the dining room.

Honda was picking at a full plate of food. Joey was staring out the window. Mutou was desperately trying to engage either of them. He saw me walk in but failed to read my expression properly. "Kaiba-san! This is an amazing apartment! Do you live here by yourself? It's really impressive! Don't you think so, Honda?"

"You did say you had resources," Honda observed dryly.

"Excuse me, Kaiba, but –" Mazaki walked in and stopped cold at the door. "- uh, I, oh God!" She literally fled from the room. Honda stood up, moved to go after her and then abruptly sat down. He then took a large bite of food from his plate and chewed it slowly.

A moment later Bakura entered. "Was that Mazaki I heard leave?"

"Yes," I said simply. My eyes hadn't left Joey since they landed on him.

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on here?"

"You got me!" Mutou agreed. "I've never seen these guys like this. I mean even when Honda broke up with that girl a few weeks ago, he wasn't like this."

"Maybe this is a bad night." Bakura suggested. "We could do this another time if that's better." Joey scoffed but didn't say anything and Bakura is not slow. "I see. Maybe I should set Mutou-san up on the intranet. Honda-san, I suspect that if you exit our front door, Mazaki-chan will be in the unit to your left. The door is usually unlocked." He took Mutou and left.

Honda sat for another minute or two and then left as well.

Joey didn't move for a long time.

"Joey, let me –"

"We knew something was up. I mean, pretty much from the start. We thought you were on the run from the police."

"My Father," I admitted.

He nodded. "Yeah. Something. I woke up when that piece of shit of yours started. Got to the window just in time to watch you pull off. Figured," he shrugged, "he'll be back. For breakfast. For dinner. Tomorrow. Next week."

"Joey, I'm sorry."

"You didn't make me wait long." He nodded sadly. "You did come back. You weren't lying when you said you were special."

"Please, just let me explain…."

"Hey, you don't need to explain shit, dude. We fucked. That's all."

"No, that's not all. That's –"

"Stop!" He looked at me suddenly. "That's. All. What, you think I'm stupid? Are you? Where does this go, some kind of relationship? I know who your father is; what's he gonna say when you bring me over for dinner. 'Oh, here's just the kind of man I want my son involved with.' Bullshit! You should have just told me in the first fucking place that you were slumming; we could have had a few kicks and been done."

"Joey, I don't care what my Father says. And if that's how it would have gone, then I'm glad I didn't tell you before because I wouldn't have gotten to know you." I couldn't help crossing the room to him. "Joey, please let me explain everything. Just please give me a chance." I held his face, looked into those eyes and couldn't resist kissing him.

He tried to pull away, at first. But after a few seconds, his arms were around my waist and mine slipped around his neck and if my Father had walked in and disinherited me on the spot I would not have cared in the least. It felt like destiny brought us together.

It was destined not to last.

"Joey!" and "Kaiba!" rang out at the same time from two different voices, breaking the moment for us.

He grinned at me. "Maybe we should get a room." Gently, he pulled my arms from around his neck.

I turned, a bit sheepishly, to face Bakura only to have my mild embarrassment whipped away by shame. Bakura's expression plainly showed his hurt.

"Ryou…" I started as he took a step back.

"Mutou-san is on the network now, Sir. If you don't – won't – need me, I'll retire for the night." He was out of the room before I could think to react and I heard the front door close a moment later.

"Replaced me that fast, did you?" Joey sneered.

I looked him in the eyes. "You are not replaceable," I stated flatly. "Excuse me." I followed Bakura, presuming that he'd gone to his suite.

As I anticipated, his door was unlocked. I heard the sound of something breaking and followed it to the kitchen. There was a bloody broken glass on the floor. Bakura was standing at the sink wrapping his hand with a paper towel.

"Ryou –"

"Don't," he snapped, "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You never lied. I knew. I didn't know it was him, but I knew it was someone."

"You knew?"

He laughed ironically. "You flat refused me, shoved me out of the bed. Then you come home, looking like hell and suddenly the 'no fraternization' policy goes out the window? Come on! How naïve do you think I am?" He finished wrapping his hand and sighed. "No, you're the naïve one. I keep forgetting how sheltered you are. You've never dated, have you?"

"Neither of you was my first, if that's what you're implying."

"I don't mean sex, Seto." It was the first time outside of my bed that he called me by my given name, but under the circumstances, it seemed appropriate. "I mean relationships. Falling in love. Complications. I knew there was someone else and I let myself fall anyway and you had no clue what was going on around you. Did you?"

It was more of an accusation than a question. And he was right; I didn't even consider what anyone else felt.

He must have read my answer on my face. "You are just the boy my mother warned me about. She always said I'd get my heart broken by a pretty face and there you are."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't. I was the fool. I knew second was the best I was going to get and I did it anyway. Like the old song." He sang softly in English, "I'd rather be a fool with a broken heart than someone who never had a part of you."

My phone rang but I ignored it. "Ryou, please –"

"Are they still here?" He asked me suddenly.

"They can wait. This is more important."

He shook his head. "Idiot."

He walked past me, out of his condo. I followed him back into mine where Mazaki and Honda had joined Joey and Mutou.

Bakura walked over to Joey. "He fucked me because he couldn't have you. I'll get over it. Will you?"

"Look, I don't even care."

"That's a shame then because he loves you."

"Yeah, well, he's with you now."

"I'm not his lover, I'm his Geisha." Bakura stated, shocking me and everyone else in the room. "I'm his employee. This will just be a change of responsibilities." He turned to me. "Will that be all, Kaiba-san?"

I was too stunned to think. Was that his opinion of his job or did my Father actually tell him that when he was hired? "Bakura…."

"Very well. Good night." He left and this time I didn't have the strength to follow him.

"I don't think we're going to get any studying done tonight." Mutou said, looking at the door.

I had the limo take Mutou home, promising that we'd have our group meeting the next night. The rest of us sat in the living room and talked about the few weeks we were apart. It seemed like a lifetime.

After a few hours, Mazaki yawned. "It's late gentlemen, and my boss is an ogre. He'll fire me if I oversleep."

I laughed softly. I was half asleep myself by then. "I would never fire you, Anzu. KaibaGames would fold without you."

"You say the sweetest things when you're not likely to remember them." She smiled sleepily.

I found my phone and scrolled through the address book until I reached the personnel manager's home number.

It rang several times before a drowsy voice answered. "Hello?"

"This is Kaiba Seto. I need to make a change to Mazaki Anzu's personnel file, effective immediately."

"Oh. Hold on. Let me get a pen." The phone was put down and I heard a great amount of rustling. "OK. Mazaki. This is effective tomorrow."

Tomorrow would be close enough. "She can not be fired."

"What?"

"She can resign but she can't be fired."

"I'm sorry sir, but even for you, I can't do that. I'm not sure it's even legal. I'd have to give that clause to every employee we have."

I thought about the clause for a moment before coming up with a more reasonable solution. "Ok, fine. Kaiba Mokuba has to sign off on her termination. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I think so. I'll have to verify it when I get to the office, but that should be possible."

"Good! Thank you." I hung up.

"What was that?" Joey laughed.

"I just set it so that only my brother can fire Anzu." I smiled at her. "So even if I get in one of my moods, I can't fire you."

She stood up, crossed the room and kissed my cheek. "I don't care what anyone says. You are very sweet, Seto." She yawned and glanced at her watch. "You have to be up for school in four hours."

"Oh here," Honda scrambled to his feet. "I'll, uh, walk you home."

"I live next door."

"Oh." He looked unsure as to what to do next.

She smiled and shook her head, took his hand and they both left.

Joey looked at me, his head in my lap. "So are you ready for bed?"

Not sleep, I noticed. "Joey. I want you to understand. What happened with Bakura –"

"I don't care."

"I just wanted you to know –"

"Tak," he pulled me down and kissed me firmly, "I don't care. I really don't. Besides, he's wicked hot. I'd fuck him." I blushed. He got up and offered me his hand.

I took it and led him to my room. We took turns fucking each other until we both fell asleep. I awoke to Joey slowly entering me again and my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I managed to groan.

"Tell him to hurry up and finish." Bakura said, sounding a bit amused. "It's 6am already."


	5. 05: He is My Brother

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 5: He Is My Brother.

* * *

Chapter 5

Life was better after that. The six of us were together almost constantly. Joey and Ryou were almost as close as my shadow most days, and Honda and Anzu were only a step back from that. Mutou was a childhood friend of Honda's and spent almost as much time with us. Mutou was a strange boy with wide eyes, spiked tri-colored hair and an air of both innocence and sadness – which he hid most of the time under an onslaught of deliberate cheer. The old Seto would have found Mutou's constantly cheerful disposition irritating, but now he didn't seem so annoying. Maybe it was because I saw something in life to be cheerful about.

A few weeks later, Ryou began spending time away from us. Finally he confessed and introduced us to Otogi Ryūji, whom he'd met at a dueling tournament. Otogi was a little older, but was already blind in love with Ryou.

It was a hot Saturday afternoon near the end of the semester when the walls fell in. We were all at the condo, sitting around allegedly dueling, but mostly wasting time. The condo community's transformer had blown taking everyone's central air conditioning with it. The windows were open but there was no breeze and we were wearing as little as possible to remain decently covered. Joey was sitting in my lap, Anzu was in Honda's, Ryou was playing his koto while Otogi was trying to cuddle with him on the futon, and Mutou was teasing the rest of us relentlessly. There was a knock at my door, which shocked all of us since everyone was already there.

"Maintenance?" Anzu guessed.

"I'll see." Ryou got up and got the door. He rushed back a minute later. "Kaiba-san! Kaiba-sama is here to see you."

"What?" I replied, stunned.

"Oh dear." Anzu got up and rushed out. We hadn't been expecting anyone and her t-shirt and shorts were far more revealing than she would want my father to see.

"He's waiting in the den, sir."

I stood up. I was wearing a pair of cut off shorts that were bad fashion but Joey's favorites. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No sir. I think," Ryou hesitated. "Kaiba-san, I think he may be…unwell."

Ryou had never seen my father drink before. I nodded. "You all may stay here. I doubt this should take long."

In the den, Father was waiting impatiently. "This is how you treat guests? Make them wait while you finish your little orgy?" He had been drinking, but was not as intoxicated as I had feared.

I bowed deeply. "How have you been, Father?"

"As if you care about my health!" He smacked me. "I wouldn't be seeing this in the papers if you gave a damn about my health!" He flung a newspaper article at me. It had a picture of Ryou, Joey and me at a tournament. I had just won another top duelist trophy and Ryou and Joey were both kissing my cheeks. A reporter had asked me which of them was my boyfriend and I said they both were. It was a joke but the press spread the story like wild fire. Oddly, sales went up that week.

But seeing me happy wasn't enough to sell Father. "Your disgusting perverted behavior! It's bad enough you do it here! But I have to see it in print too?" He slapped me again, harder. "I provided you with a suitable creature to use – who is this American mutt you've been seen with?"

"His name is Joseph Wheeler." I said calmly. "We're in love." The next two hits came in rapid succession – one on my face and one on my shoulder.

"Don't you discuss love, pervert!" He grabbed me by the throat. "You don't have the right."

I was saved from being choked to death by Anzu bursting in. "Seto! Seto, it's – forgive me, I'm so sorry – but it's Mokuba!" she was waving the wireless landline at me.

It was roughly 2am in Paris. Mokuba never called after lights out and never called on the weekend. I took the phone. "What's wrong Mokuba? Why aren't you in bed?"

"Seto?" He sounded scared.

"It's me, it's ok. What happened?"

"Some man took me –"

The receiver abruptly changed hands. Father asked me what was going on, but I motioned him quiet. Then I indicated that he should pick up the other line.

"Kaiba." A rough, somewhat distorted voice spoke.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"You aren't Gozaburo."

"No. This is Kaiba Seto."

"I don't want you. Where's your father?"

"If he were available, I'm sure he would have taken the call. You were routed to me."

"You'll wish he'd been there if I kill this brat."

Father snapped his fingers at Anzu and mimed paper and pen.

"You have my attention. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Twenty million. US."

"By when?"

"Three days."

"Not possible."

"On day four, I can get twice that in Thailand. Three times if I tell them whose son they're selling on the open market."

I had no blood, no nerves, no nothing. Someone had kidnapped Mokuba and was going to sell him into prostitution. "You are presuming that we want him enough to pay that much."

"I don't really care since I make my money regardless of who pays."

"Let me speak to him again."

"He's alive."

"Who are you?" The voice just laughed. "Where should I take the money?"

"I'll call you back in two days." The line cut.

"A cell phone in Egypt." Father said, hanging up his cell. "We've got the number. The physical location could be within two miles of the tower." I didn't ask how he got the information so quickly. I should have known he had tapped my landlines. "I have connections in Thailand. It would almost be easier to let them sell him and bring him home from there. I'll work from that side. You find the security hole in France."

"Has to be in the school administration. Or here, in ours." I thought about it. "Maybe a dozen people know both who he is and where he was. They all need to be questioned."

Father's security chief entered the den. "Kaiba-sama, we are ready."

Father looked at me. It was a very, very hard look. Mokuba had been kidnapped. Two of my employees had clearance to know how to do that. Four of my friends could have found out. I walked out to the living room where my friends and my security were in a standoff.

These are my friends. These are my lovers.

He is my brother.

"Take them," I said. "They are not suspects, but question them."

Bakura and Mazaki went quietly; they understood why. Honda, Mutou, and Otogi resisted some. Joey fought. I watched, sick, as one of the guards' tased him.

Then I called my driver; I needed to catch a flight to Paris.


	6. Interlude 1: Ryou's Tale

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Interlude #1: Ryou's Tale.

* * *

Interlude #1

I love nightclubs. I love dancing. I don't get to go often – my employer isn't fond of them. But occasionally, he's in the mood to indulge his lover's preferences and he takes all his friends some place loud and wild and expensive. My 'employer' as I typically refer to him is my patron's eldest son. My Patron is Kaiba Gozaburo and I am his Taikomochi – a male Geisha.

I am only one of half a dozen certified Taikomochi. I studied at the prestigious Gion Kobu Kaburenjo and was even allowed to live in the Komo River Okiya – the same house to which 20 percent of my current income goes each month. I am trained in both traditional and Western opera, the koto, painting – oil and water color – calligraphy, and, of course, dance. I participated in the Miyako Odori last year and will most likely be invited again this year. I play tennis and golf. I have attained rokudan at Go. I have attained nidan in Aikido and godan in Kyudo. I speak English, French and Portuguese fluently. I even have a BA in business administration. We Geisha have never been simple creatures. We only appear that way to preserve the mystery.

My Geisha name is Momoka. It means 'peach blossom'. I rarely get to use it; Kaiba-sama prefers that I maintain a 'low key' image. I use my birth name unless I am actually entertaining at a tea house. I do not wear white paint and million dollar kimonos – except on very rare, very formal occasions or to entertain very special guests. The modern world doesn't relate well to those images. Besides, a well-tailored suit looks so much better on me. I did mention I was a man, didn't I?

But I love nightclubs and the reason I mention it and the dancing is because that's where it started. Where I met him. The Him. The only Him for me.

Kaiba-san and his lover, Wheeler-san, were attending a Duelist Tournament. Several of their friends were competing as well but only Mutou and Kaiba matter. One of them would win and everyone else would settle for lesser prizes while they split first and second place between them. In the evenings, however, Wheeler got bored and explored the hotel. When he found the club, he pestered Kaiba into going. There were seven of us in the Kaiba Entourage, all dressed to be seen by the press. At times like this I do not refer to Kaiba as my employer.

I am honored to call him my friend.

When we first met, I wanted to call him my lover. I did very briefly, in fact. But Wheeler was always there, lurking in the shadow of Kaiba's heart and when they finally admitted that they loved each other, I exited his bed, as any good surrogate should.

He retained my services in other ways, however, and since then, Wheeler and I have formed a warm friendship.

But the club, the dancing, that's what started that night. We only have one woman in our circle of friends – my co-worker Anzu. If I am Kaiba's yin, she is his yang. She and I meshed from the moment we met and when we all go dancing, she is always my first partner. She has a boyfriend, Honda, who will never dance with me, but I ask every time regardless. It's terribly entertaining to watch him blush as my invitations become more and more outrageous.

Eventually, however, I must search the crowd for a new partner. I have only two criteria: they must be well dressed and they must have rhythm. Beyond that, I'm only there to have fun.

I was leaning against the bar looking for my next partner when someone approached me. "Excuse me?"

I looked to my left and saw long dark hair – not a shock in Japan – tied back loosely. Sharp, bright green eyes – not nearly as common – and full lips smiling at me. I never even saw what he was wearing. "Yes?"

"Please tell me that you are here with someone. You have a date?"

"No. Just here with friends. Why?"

"Oh dear." He exaggerated a frown. "I was afraid of that."

"Really?"

"You see, now I have to ask you to dance and, if you say no, I'll have no choice but to kill myself."

"That seems rather drastic." I finished my drink. "Maybe you shouldn't ask."

"But I'd regret it forever if I didn't take the chance."

I was already beginning to think the same thing. "Well, I'd better say yes then. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

He had rhythm. He had style, he had grace, he had energy. And he was flexible enough for my mind to wander a bit. By the time we danced through the next half dozen songs, I knew I was taking this man back to my hotel room. It would be a mistake. My favors are not mine to give. My 'employer' is my keeper in every sense that matters. But those eyes, those lips, the way he moved next to me, I had no resistance to any part of him. And he seemed just as taken by me.

A meaningless fling at a gaming convention. How cliché! And yet I found myself kissing him passionately in the hallway; trying to let go of each other long enough to get to the elevator. Pulling up his shirt as we ascended to a room – his, mine, who cared so long as it was close.

We could barely get the door closed before he was on his knees in front of me, devouring my cock like he enjoyed what he was doing. I wouldn't let him finish me that way, though. I wanted to finish inside him. Watching his eyes as his orgasm hit.

I woke to my employer calling me, wondering why I wasn't waking him. We were tangled in the sheets of his bed – I realized that I still didn't know his name – and I had to hurry to gather my clothing, dress, and leave. I woke him long enough to take one final, passionate kiss.

If I had any sense at all, it would have ended right there.

Kaiba-san never does anything for only one purpose and the pleasure of dueling was always mixed with some business or other. Today, I knew his calendar had a meeting with a South American distribution firm and an initial negotiation with another game designer. Kaiba-san's younger brother had discovered a dice game he enjoyed and my employer wanted to buy it for him as a birthday gift.

The hotel had arranged a small meeting room for our use. While Kaiba and Anzu went over their notes, I arranged refreshments, presentation equipment, a table large enough to roll dice on, and other last minute details.

I was talking to one of the hotel staff members when I had the feeling that someone was standing behind me. I ended that conversation and turned to begin the next.

Only to find myself face-to-face again with those eyes and those lips. And those shoulders, that chest, those hips, that cock, that ass, those legs and surprisingly, those feet.

I retained enough presence of mind to ask, "And just how may I help you?"

His face flushed a bit and I was thrilled to see his thoughts were in the same gutter as mine.

"Bakura!" My employer's voice boomed from the room. "Bring me a drawing pad and a damn pen that works!"

The request broke the spell nicely and I excused myself to get the items he needed. When I returned to the desk, handsome was still there. Internally, I sighed happily. "So, where were we?"

He smiled. "I'm Otogi Ryūji." The name was familiar but I couldn't place from where. "I have a 9am appointment with Kaiba Seto."

"…I…" Fucked "…oh…" Kaiba's "…my…" Business "…yes…." Partner. Shit! "Just a moment, please. Allow me to let him know you are here." I tapped on the door. "Kaiba-san, Otogi-san is here." I said in my most controlled voice.

Once the door was closed and the meeting had started, I allowed myself a groan. I knew sleeping with him was a mistake. I knew it and I did it anyway! This is my problem – I never listen to my head, always my heart or parts lower.

I took a deep breath and resigned myself. Those eyes were now officially off limits. If Otogi and Kaiba were going to be in business, I could not be in Otogi's bed. No way. Never again. Zero tolerance.

And, apparently, zero resistance, because when my alarm went off the next morning, Otogi and I were tangled in my sheets.

He began nibbling my ear. "Good morning. Top or bottom?"

Both, I wanted to answer. Instead, I pushed him away. "Get dressed. I have to go. You can't be here."

He wouldn't be pushed. Then again, I wasn't trying particularly hard. "How much time to you have?"

"None. I have to be dressed in twenty. I have to wake him in thirty. Stop that." His hand on my cock was making it impossible for me to think.

"Tell him you're sick today. That you want to spend the day in bed."

"Oh God! He'd be in here before I put the phone down." He tightened his grip. "Oh please, you're torturing me! Faster!" He sped up. I grabbed his shoulder and kissed him hard to keep from screaming loud enough to be heard in the next room.

When I'd finished making quite a lot of mess, he laughed softly, warmly. "You even come lyrically. Why did I have to meet you here?"

"Karma," I sighed. "You must have been very, very wicked in your past life."

"Do you really have to go?" He asked. "I could be very, very wicked now."

"Yes, you could and yes, I do."

I got out of bed, showered and dressed. Otogi lay there watching me, sheet over his hip, hair tussled, looking well fucked and making me want to crawl back into bed with him.

"Mm, mm, mm!" He leered as I fixed my collar and cuffs – French thank you, never, ever button. "I have never met a man who looked as good dressed as he does undressed. You look like something good to eat." I was wearing my gray suit, pink shirt and white striped tie. It does compliment me quite well.

My wrist alarm went off. Time to wake my employer. I kissed Otogi as if it were our last. "I really have to go now. If I'm not back in ten minutes, I'm not coming back this morning and you should go."

Kaiba had an especially busy day planned and I didn't see Otogi again before we left for home. On the plane, I smiled and laughed with everyone but found myself frequently sketching Otogi nude from memory. Yesterday; he belongs to yesterday. A Geisha cannot promise tomorrow. A Geisha cannot have forever.

We are forbidden to marry. It hardly makes sense to even suggest it. We are not spouses, we are not lovers. We are mysteries. We are touchable and yet unattainable. We are the cherry blossom – lovely and real but fleeting and ethereal. Even if I wanted to pursue him, it would be at the cost of eight long years of training. I don't want to retire. I love being a Geisha. Where else can I be paid to be both as beautiful as I am and as intelligent as I am?

We went home and I began to forget him as life returned to the rhythm and flow it had before I met him.

And then, about a week later, my phone rang. I was just finishing Kaiba's classes for the day while he and Anzu returned to the corporate office for a meeting with an American firm. I presumed it was one of them and didn't even glance at the phone before answering, "Bakura."

"I'm sorry," He said.

A cold chill ran down my spine while a hot flash engulfed the rest of my body. "How did you get this number?"

"While you were in the shower, I used your phone to call mine. I programmed my name in too."

I spared a glance at the screen. It had his name and 'lover' as his company. "I'll remember to take my phone with me next time."

He groaned. "Promise me there will be a next time."

"I can almost guarantee that there won't be." Teenagers were jostling me so I started walking to where Kaiba's car was waiting. "We can't keep meeting at conventions."

"We don't have to. I moved here."

I stopped short. "What?"

"Kaiba-san told me where you live. I moved here. My game is 90% internet sales. I'm very flexible." He exaggerated the word; reminding me of just how flexible he could be.

"It doesn't matter." I forced myself to say. "I can't see you."

"Please! Please, just a few minutes. Just meet me for tea. I'll keep my hands to myself. I just need to see you."

"I cannot be seen with my employer's competitor." Otogi's price was higher than Kaiba was willing to pay so they weren't working together.

"So come work for me," he whispered. "Let me employ you." Everything he said was beginning to sound sexual.

"Out of the question."

"Bakura, please!" His voice took on a more strident tone. "I need you. You're like a drug. Do you think I pack up my life and move for every Administrative Assistant I meet at a tournament?"

"Yes." He could. Maybe he was one of those insane people who became stalkers.

"Please don't tease, Bakura. I should never have danced with you."

Agreed, I thought as I got into the car. But the truth was that I wanted to see him too. "Where are you?"

"A tea house." He gave me the address. I knew the place; it was on the same block as a love hotel.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. "Hold on." I gave the driver the address. Now he can tell Kaiba exactly where I was seen fraternizing with the enemy. "I can't stay long."

"I just want to see you." He swore. "I can't stop thinking about you." He laughed a little. "I thought falling in love was supposed to be wonderful. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

Love? Oh dear God. "Otogi, don't. Don't do this to yourself. Don't tell yourself this is love. It's lust. Flames of desire burning as hot and as bright as we let them. They will die out."

"God, I hope so. I need you so much I can't sit still."

"I can't stay," I said again. "Ten minutes. If that long."

We were at the hotel in five.

Kaiba called six hours later. "Is there a reason you and my car are not at the airport?"

I tried to wake up. "Not a good one, Kaiba-san." I didn't stifle a yawn. "I fell asleep."

"You haven't been sleeping well recently, have you?" he asked.

"I've had a few late nights this week," I replied.

"Is this something I should be concerned about?"

"No sir." I looked Otogi in the eyes. "This will never happen again. I'll have the car there shortly." I hung up, got out of bed and began dressing. "Do not call me. Move back to whereever you came from. Forget you ever met me, ever saw me."

"I think I really would rather slit my own throat." He sighed. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, but not that way. He really is a remarkable young man." I struggled with my tie and finally gave up on it. "And he hasn't been loved much in life so he doesn't know what to do with people who love him."

"What about you? Do you know what to do with people who love you?"

I looked at him. "Otogi," I sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his hand. He gave it willingly. "I have loved many people. But I have never been in love with any of them. I cannot fall in love. I am Geisha. My heart is my patron's."

He looked stunned. "A – a – Geisha? A whore? Kaiba has a full time prostitute?!"

I tried not to be offended. Geisha and Whores have been confused since the days of samurai and shoguns. "No. There is a difference between a Geisha and a Prostitute."

"You mean besides the fancy makeup."

I did not try to break the hand I was holding. "Yes. One has sex for money. One does not have sex."

"So tell me again which one you are." He took his hand away. "Do I need to give you cash or do you all take plastic these days?"

I stood up and left. The car ride to the airport gave me plenty of time to chastise myself for getting involved with anyone. I deleted his number from my phone. I swore I'd never do anything that stupid again.

Kaiba and Anzu got in without a word, but I noticed the two of them exchanging glances. "I'm fine. Really. Probably just the stress of living around you two is finally getting to me."

"Well, he still sounds obnoxious, but he's disheveled." Anzu looked at me carefully. "Could be a spy sent to replace him."

I pointed to her feet. "Careful or I'll mention those shoes I told you never to wear in public again." Kaiba laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "It's him."

My phone rang. It was an unrecognized number. I sent it to voicemail. Anzu and Kaiba both stared at me. I always take my calls. "Wrong number. He called earlier." When he called again, I turned the phone off.

In my room later I listened to the six messages he left, apologizing, crying and swearing undying love. I felt like the world's lowest form of scum for making Otogi suffer like that, but I didn't call him back. To call him back would be to make him believe there was a chance of a future for us. Ignoring him was cruel, but giving him hope would have been heartless.

I listened to the messages again. And again.

Someone knocked on my door. Since Kaiba, Anzu and I kept the doors unlocked, I presumed that it was a member of the general staff – housekeeping, maintenance, or cooking.

It was Anzu. "I didn't want to intrude if you want to be alone."

"No. Please. You're never an intrusion. Come in."

The KaibaCorp family bought me a condo. Two bedrooms, two and a half baths. A sunken tub that could double as an indoor pool. My living room I was still decorating largely as a showplace for my own ego. In the far corner was my koto and on the wall above it was my grandmother's. Opposite that were my bow and a quiver. Two of my watercolors hung above the couch, one of my oils was over the love seat. I handmade all the floral arrangements in the room.

"I still can't get over how artistic you are," Anzu said admiring the latest addition – a lacquer box that I made in one of Kaiba's art classes.

Anzu knew my real profession and had known from the beginning. She saw the training on my CV and asked about it. Then, with me still in the room, she called personnel to verify. The amazing part was that, despite my lack of 'proper' training, she treated me as an equal, for which I was very grateful.

"He's going to start asking soon, you know," she said unexpectedly.

"He's going to start asking what soon?" There was only one 'he' between us.

"You've been distant and moody. You keep disappearing in here for hours when you used to spend time with us. And now there's this whole sleeping thing. If there's something wrong, you know he won't hesitate to fix it."

"There's nothing he can fix," I said quietly.

"Is it…health related?"

I smiled. "No. I'm healthy." I had to laugh at myself. "I'm just stupid." She arched an eyebrow. "I met someone and he might be falling in love."

She arched both eyebrows. I sat down and sighed deeply. "I might be falling in love."

"Might?"

I put my head in my hands and everything between my knees. "I cannot fall in love with this man, Anzu. I mean he's gorgeous, he's funny, he's smart, and he's so off limits Kaiba would fire me if he knew."

"That bad?"

"That bad." I sighed again. "Do you remember the owner of Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"Otogi Rei?"

"Ryūji. Otogi Ryuji."

"He works for Otogi?"

"It is Otogi." She didn't respond. "I know, I know!" I got up and began pacing. "I didn't know who he was; I met him at that night club and we danced and the next thing I know we were in his hotel room and, well, I'm sure you can guess how that ended. And that should have been the end of it but he followed me here and, God help me, Anzu, I can't stop thinking about him. I just can't!"

"Then I guess you'd better call him." I nearly gave myself whiplash at the sound of Kaiba's voice.

"Sir – I –"

"This is interfering with our efficiency. If having him stay here with you means that you can take notes without nude sketches, I think it's worth it."

He handed me his Biology notebook – which I took with no small amount of embarrassment. I flipped to the last few pages of notes and found several sketches. Some of my better work. Anzu leaned to get a better look so I shut the book with a snap.

"I want to meet this man again; he seemed interesting enough." He said turning toward the door. "Have him over for dinner tomorrow. From your drawings, he certainly looks good enough to eat. And speaking of, don't bother me for the rest of the evening; Joey's coming over." He left and a moment later his door closed.

I looked at Anzu who was covering her mouth trying not to laugh. "When did he come in?"

She let out a loud peel of laughter. "About the time you said he'd fire you."

"So he pretty much heard everything."

"Pretty much," she giggled.

"You've been a big help."

"My pleasure," she tittered. "See you at dinner tomorrow." She continued to laugh as she left.

I picked up my phone, looked at it for a moment and then called him back.

"I'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorry!" He said after the first ring. "I didn't mean any of it. It was petty and mean and please don't hate me."

"We need to talk. Where are you?"

"I have no idea," he replied. "I've been wandering around in a daze, kicking myself." He found a building and read off the address.

"Stay there. I'll send the car." I waited on pins and needles for the next hour as the car went to find him and bring him back to my place.

I changed clothes four times. I opened a bottle of sake. I corked it. Then I opened it again. I was changing clothes for the fifth time when the driver called to say they were pulling up to the community gate.

I sat on the couch. Then I stood in front of the door. Then I sat on the couch again with my arm draped over the back. Then I realized how ridiculous I was behaving and deliberately set the sake service on the coffee table.

I almost dropped one of the delicate cups when a soft knock came at the door.

'Welcome to my home; come in.' It was an easy phrase I could say in a steady voice in my sleep. 'Welcome to my home; come in.' But when I opened the door, I couldn't speak. And after a minute I didn't need to. His lips had captured mine and everything else was irrelevant.

We made it to my bedroom. The second time.

My alarm went off at its usual time. Otogi tightened his grip around my waist and I kissed his forehead. "You cannot hold me, Otogi. One day you're going to call me and I will not be there. I will never promise you forever, not even in my heart."

"I can hold you while you're here," he murmured, clinging harder.

"I will break your heart if you do."

"But I'd kick myself forever if I didn't try."

I kissed him again knowing that there was no point trying to convince him. He would learn, as I always do, the hard way. Kaiba-sama will eventually recall me to his side and I will drop everything I am doing to answer his call. He is my Patron and I am his Geisha. And that is the way of things.


	7. 06: Let Him Go

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 6: Let Him Go.

* * *

Chapter 6

A teacher with gambling debt found a file identifying half a dozen high profile students. Mokuba happened to be in the right place at the wrong time. KaibaCorp ran better background checks on the full staff and found four others with severe financial issues. In addition, there were several with addictions, two actual pedophiles and a sexual offender. I was appalled that this institution had been entrusted with my brother's safety in the first place.

I'd been in France for four days when the kidnappers called again. We had expected that they would not be timely, but I was getting frantic. My landline was forwarded to my cell and all calls in or out of Father and my networks were being traced.

"Miss me?" The rough voice asked.

"I think it's impolite not to call if you are going to be late."

"There's a bidding war going on. People like pretty little boys with soft skin."

I wanted to reach through the phone and strangle him. I also knew that the longer I kept him on the phone, the more information the call yielded. "He's a small child. I can't imagine he's worth that much." My pager vibrated, telling me that Father was aware of the call and listening.

"The smaller the bag, the bigger the price tag."

"And just how big is this price tag?"

"Forty million."

"Yen? Fine. I'll write a check."

"Cheeky. US. Cash. Be at the airport in Bombay in three days if you want to see him."

"You could let me speak to him now."

"I'll send you a keepsake."

"I won't pay full price for damaged goods." I was sweating, fighting to keep my voice calm. "If you start sending me parts of him, the value goes down."

"You'll get all of him. Eventually."

"Perhaps. But if I can't put all the pieces together, I can't use him, can I?"

"Yeah, you're the bastard's son alright. What would he have paid if I'd snatched you?"

I wondered that myself. "If you are truly curious, try it."

The line went dead.

Two things happened within four hours. Father tripled the security around me and Ryou arrived at the KaibaCorp Paris office with the courier bringing the cash.

I didn't even wait until we were alone to fling myself into his arms. We embraced for too long and a moment longer as I had to pull myself together.

"Status?" he asked with a beautiful, but sad, smile.

"Irrelevant. Where is Anzu? And Joey, Honda, everyone; I'm barred from information about them." He frowned. "Ryou, damn it! Please! I need something."

He nodded. "Anzu was under suspicion because of the amount of force she's used on you over the past year."

"Force!?"

"The promotion, the termination clause, the..."

"She didn't ask for any of that! I did it because she deserved it all!"

"We know that, but Personnel doesn't." He moved toward my office couch. "And Security doesn't believe anything it can't verify twice."

The answer was flawed. "You've gotten almost as many perks."

He hesitated. "My case is different."

"How so?"

"I work for KaibaCorp not KaibaGames. You didn't actually approve my raise or any of my bonuses. And my initial security clearance was more recent."

I thought about that for a moment as I paced the room. I did sign all the paperwork, however, payroll office and work assignment did not always track and employees of one company often did work for both.

But not my personal staff.

"Why were you never shifted to KaibaGames?" He looked away from me. "Regardless of who hired you, when you joined my personal staff you should have been shifted to my budget." He didn't answer and would not look at me. "So who is your supervisor?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kaiba-sama."

He wasn't a gift, he was a plant.

I wanted to be hurt and outraged, but I didn't have the strength. And frankly, after all I knew about Ryou, even if he started out as my Father's spy, I genuinely believed he no longer was.

"Get Anzu and the others out, Ryou," I said, startling him. "Contact the school, update them on everything you can, see if there is some way we can defer – or preferably eliminate – the missing week of classes. Don't worry about Mokuba – Father and I have that under control. My staff, my friends, and my education. In that order."

He stood and snapped into a bow. "Yes, Kaiba-san."

I crossed the room to him and lifted his face to mine. "If you are ever polite to me again, I'll fire you." I let him go before we both cried.

Anzu arrived in time to go to Bombay with me. Yugi – and, I learned later, his Grandfather the owner of Kame Game Shop – were both released and home the same day. Ryou assured me that neither had been mistreated but I still felt responsible for their being detained and investigated.

At Bombay International, Anzu and I waited in the main terminal with one bag of luggage each. Secreted on both of our persons was a GPS chip to insure that we couldn't be grabbed out of the crowd. Secreted in the crowd were 56 armed security guards, including 25 sharp shooters. We were all waiting for my phone to ring.

At 4:30pm it finally did. "I'm losing my patience with this," I said, letting some of my frustration vent. "For someone selling a product, your customer service is severely lacking."

"He is quite a product," the rough voice said. "You'll buy and sell anything won't you?"

"Games, weapons, people. They are all commodities. Everything has its price and its market. You are about to lose yours."

"Terminal D, Gate 502." The line went dead.

"D, 502," I said aloud as I grabbed Anzu and we ran.

"It's an arrival," Anzu informed me as someone on the headset informed her. "Pakistani Air 1215, in from Istanbul."

"When this is over, he'll have seen more of the world than I have," I tried to joke.

As we neared the gate, my phone rang. "Yes?"

"When the attendant steps away, leave the money on the left side of the desk, near the trash can."

"You never said anything about exchanging the money today." We brought it just in case but he hadn't mentioned it.

"You didn't bring it?" he screamed.

"You said we'd see him today."

"How long will it take you to get the money?"

"Tomorrow at best – unless you'll take half."

"How can you get half?"

"I have resources."

"Wait there."

"Just a moment," I said before he hung up.

"What?"

"I am not infinitely patient. I would prefer my brother, quietly, alive and in one piece. I can provide you half the money, in 30 minutes and we can do this without anyone else involved. But do not think for one moment that if I suspect he is here I would not hesitate to the shut this facility down and search every grain of sand for him. You would be well advised to take the offer." This time, I hung up.

Anzu looked up, excited. "They found someone," she whispered.

We waited.

Then her phone rang. She gave it to me. "Kaiba."

"He's a mouth piece," Father said simply. "They told him where to call from and what to say. He says that the boy was here, but he doesn't know when or for how long."

"Do we have video confirmation yet?"

"No. But soon." He hung up.

They found him on the security tapes. Mokuba looked drugged. He seemed dazed but was moving mostly under his own power and wasn't too thin. They boarded a plane going to Hat Yai on the southern tip of Thailand, a known sex tourism stop.

Anzu and I returned to Paris. We found Honda and Otogi waiting in my office with Ryou.

I embraced them coolly. Yugi was fond of saying that friends stick together through thick and thin, but my friendship had imprisoned them. And even if they were willing to stand by me, what kind of friend would I be to continue to endanger them?

Still, I was grateful to see them. "Where's Joey?" I asked. "Is he taking a later flight?" No one would look at me. "I see." Imprisonment was too thick for some. That was understandable. Joey and I had never made any promises to each other. He wasn't breaking any vows. It had been a long day so I sat down heavily.

"Seto, it's not you." Ryou dropped a folder on my desk. "Joey's father is a 1% owner of MGCo."

"Oh." Father was making the arrangements for our next move; I had already tied up the loose ends at Mokuba's school. There wasn't much to hold my attention for a while. "I see."

"Seto." Ryou gave me a shake. "Joey's still being held by security because of his father's involvement."

"His father's involvement with what? MGCo has nothing to do with Mokuba." Ryou watched my expression as understanding dawned on me. "Get me the MGCo file." He tapped the folder already in front of me.

I flipped through it. We had a list of stockholders as of the time the company folded. There were no 'Wheelers' on the first or second page – the controlling stockholders. I found him on page 5, near the bottom of the list. He owned one share.

I dialed the main security office. "This is Kaiba Seto. Wheeler Joseph is being held for questioning. Release him."

"I'm very sorry, sir. But you don't have that authority."

I hung up. There was no point in terrorizing the man. If I didn't have the authority, only one person did.

I left my office and went to my Father's. I didn't bother to knock or to speak to the insignificant peons in my way. "Why are you holding Wheeler?"

He stood up and slowly, deliberately slapped me hard enough to make my head spin for a moment. "Let's try this conversation with a more respectful tone, shall we?"

I had to take a moment to collect my wits. "All of my friends have been released except Wheeler. Why is he still being held?"

"He's a threat," Father answered simply.

"What threat?"

"He has a history of violence. He has a sister with an expensive medical condition. His father is a shareholder in a rival-now-defunct company. Frankly, son, you could not have designed a worse choice of company to keep."

"None of that matters, Father, you know that."

"I know that one of my sons has been kidnapped and the other has been threatened on multiple occasions. What kind of father would I be not to take preventive actions?"

What kind of argument could I make against that? "How long do you intend to keep him?"

He shrugged. "When the family is together and secure."

Mokuba first. I nodded. "Agreed. What's our next move?"

We discussed Hat Yai. A security detail was already in the city, but really we were waiting for the sellers to contact one of Father's 'associates'. There wasn't much preparation that could be done. Those that were going needed to be ready at a moment's notice.

I didn't need to tell Father that list included me.

By the time I made it back to my hotel room, Anzu, Ryou and several boxes were waiting for me.

Anzu barely gave me time to close the door. "Tell me you're not going with them, Seto."

"It's late, Anzu, you should get some rest. Go be with Honda."

She ignored me. "This isn't dueling, Seto." They both watched as I opened my gear. "This is dangerous."

A ballistic vest. Two high-powered assault rifles, both my preferred design. I thought of what I would need in a weapon – size, caliber, and accuracy – and built that. They had never been a mass selling item but they were often special ordered by sharp shooters and other specialists. The boxes also contained a pair of boots, a helmet and other sundries.

"Can you even use that?" Ryou asked.

"Of course." I checked the sight. "I designed it."

At 1am, I got the call. I carried what I couldn't wear and joined security. We convoyed to a private airstrip and violated several air rights agreements. We landed a few miles outside Hat Yai and took several jeeps to the location.

We arrived at a whorehouse that sat alone behind high walls.

"They consider themselves exclusive," Father scoffed.

Inside the gate, our team began taking custody of young women, quickly and quietly. Very young. Not women, girls.

Father and I entered together. The Madam quickly jumped up to greet us and was abruptly stopped by a vivid red splatter.

"She took custody of him when he got here," Father said. We moved past her. I could hear screaming and gun fire all around us. We went upstairs.

It was quieter; the noise downstairs didn't seem to carry up for some reason. He signaled me to search the rooms to the left while he searched to the right. Each had a child and an adult engaged in acts that had nothing to do with childhood. I had no hesitation when I pulled the trigger on four separate occasions. I moved quickly down the hall. The fifth door I opened lead to a hallway. There was one door at its far end.

Inside, I noticed that the décor was superior to the rest of the dismal surroundings. In the center was a table with a tea set in disarray. Beside it lay a dead man. I moved into the room, stepping wide away from the door. It turned out to be a wise precaution because someone jumped out from behind the door and I was just far enough away to miss his first strike.

I didn't quite have time to register before he flung himself at me, but this time it was as his knife clattered to the floor.

"Nii-sama!" and then we were both on the floor, crying and laughing.

I pulled him roughly away from me. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He was splattered with blood but none of it seemed to be his.

"No," he shook his shaggier than normal head. "I'm ok." He turned and spit over his shoulder at the corpse beside us. "Told you," he said with some satisfaction.

"Was he one of the men who took you?"

"He used to teach at my school. I think he set it all up but I didn't see him until I got here. He used to catch boys in the locker room after gym and get all touchy-feely. I told him if he ever touched me, I'd stab his eyes out." He looked at me again. "Is Dad here?"

Father himself answered that as if on cue. Mokuba squirmed out of my arms and sprang on him. For once I didn't begrudge my Father the moment. I stood up again and turned the body over. There were two bloody holes where his eyes should be. There was too much blood everywhere else to confirm what killed him. I could not stop myself from smiling wickedly. He may be young, but Mokuba is still a Kaiba.

Over my brother's shoulder, Father looked at me, then the body, and non-verbally asked if I had done it. I shook my head and indicated Mokuba. Father tightened his grip on my brother. I found the knife, tore some fabric from the 'victim' and wrapped it. One of them would likely want to keep it.

When we left the house of ill repute, we took everyone under the age of 18. Then we torched the building. Father, Mokuba and I returned to Paris. On the plane – for the first time ever – the three of us fell asleep with my Father holding us both. For a moment, it was believable that he loved me, wanted me to be happy, and wanted the best for us both.

He called the office and ordered Joey's release before we landed.


	8. 07: I Did Not Anticipate the Next Turn

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 7: I Did Not Anticipate The Next Turn

* * *

Chapter 7

Father wanted the three of us to return home and enroll in schools where his security net could protect us. I wanted to stay with my friends. We spent the first two days in Japan at my condo purely because that's how long it took to finish my final exams for the semester. We still hadn't determined where I would spend the next semester.

What should have been a tearful, joyous and passionate reunion with Joey was restrained and uncomfortable because it was at school.

Father and Mokuba were in the limo when it picked me up after school that same day. It was odd not having Ryou at my side and Anzu waiting for us, and my expression must have shown it.

"What's wrong, Nii-sama?"

I tried to brighten for him. "Nothing. Did you have fun today?"

"No. Your house is boring! But guess what? Dad's taking us to Disney World next week!"

"I'm unavailable next week," I said without thinking. "Let's look at the week after." I didn't need Anzu to remind me that there was a conflict. We'd carefully and strictly cleared the first week of school break to take the group to a private beach. There was a hot spring and a great deal of privacy.

"Become available," Father said.

"No." We stared at each other, both looking for a sign of weakness.

"Next week, this office will be closing down."

I bristled at having my home referred to as 'this office' but let it pass. "And where will my staff be while I attend school?"

"I think you have successfully demonstrated your ability to socialize in what might be considered a normal fashion. The media is quite engaged by you. That is a suitable resolution to our initial image problem."

"I haven't graduated," I pointed out. "Part of the issue was my apparent lack of education. One semester of school will not address that." He started to speak, but I continued. "And students that transfer schools often are viewed with lower regard. We should not prematurely dismiss this task as completed." I had another moment of insight. "And Mokuba is advanced enough; he can enroll here with me."

It was a calculated risk, but one I was sure of and I was gratified when Mokuba responded by non-stop pleading for the rest of the ride to be allowed to go to school with me. I conceded to cancel my plans and go to Disney, but even if I hadn't, I knew eventually Father would give in.

I told Anzu to give everyone my regrets and reschedule the trip for the week of my birthday – preferably someplace with a warm beach in October – and spent a surprisingly pleasant week in Florida with my Father and brother.

By the time Mokuba and I returned, his belongings had been installed in one of my spare bedrooms and a condo for his new governess had been purchased. I suspected that she was my new governess as well but she would find supervising me more difficult. Ishtaaru Isis was a beautiful young woman originally from Egypt; Mokuba seemed to develop a crush on her almost instantly. She got along well with Anzu and Ryou, however, and in short order our lives went back to the happy chaos I was enjoying before Mokuba's kidnapping.

Joey began attending all KaibaGames events with me – I even bought him a blue leather Duelist coat to match my trademarked white one. We were not shy about showing affection in public and were caught holding hands or stealing kisses so often that even the media stopped caring. In truth, most of the group traveled with me as often as possible. The Kaiba Entourage, the press dubbed us. The Kaiba Posse, was Joey's laughing preference.

And Yugi finally got bitten by the 'love bug' at a tournament and succumbed to a duelist who beat him soundly in the final round. The rest of us had no end of fun teasing him about the damage to his Dueling record. Kujaku Mai was far rougher around the edges than Yugi, but she had his same impetuous nature and it wasn't unusual to see them running off to do something without forethought or planning. Frequently, I'd discover that Mokuba had run off with them.

Anzu arranged a week in Aruba for the four couples – Mokuba whined incessantly about not being allowed to come, but I promised I'd throw myself a lavish birthday party before we left so that he didn't miss the good parts. Most of the school was invited. Instead of receiving presents, I gave them since there was almost nothing my friends could give me that I didn't already have. I had some new duelist tech that I had been working on in my rare moments of spare time so I unveiled that. There was a cake, ice cream and games. In truth, I'd never had a birthday party. It was juvenile. It was also an inordinate amount of fun.

The next afternoon, we took a private plane to the island.

Anzu arranged four bungalows on a beach for us. They each consisted of nothing more than a sheltered porch with a bedroom set and three solid walls giving the illusion of privacy. The fourth wall was a rolling screen that faced the east and the beach. There was a main house with a kitchen, dining room and concierge if we needed anything. There was a selection of daytime excursions and evening events for us to attend. There was scuba, tennis, wind surfing and other sports for us to indulge in.

I indulged in Joey's body for two solid days. We kissed and touched, caressing, licking and groping. Biting and sucking and when we woke up, doing it all again. We made love, we fucked, and we did everything in-between.

I woke up to the sun rising. We had lifted the screen the night before to get a cool breeze. Joey was holding me in his arms and every so often kissing my hair.

"Morning," I sighed. I could not have been happier.

"Morning." He kissed my head again. "I got a problem, Tak."

"If it's the same problem you had last night, I have a solution."

"Heh. Yeah, I got that problem too. But that's not what I'm worried about." His grip tightened slightly preventing me from turning to face him. "I love you, Tak. I love you more than I thought I could love someone. More than I thought I could even be willing to love. I want to grow old with you and, shit, adopt kids with you and all that stupid family crap. But Tak, your Dad hates me. I mean, he hates me. And right now, you can't just walk."

"I'll worry about my Father, Joey." I hated the fact that he was right. It killed my mood and I pushed out of his arms. "He will accept our relationship, sooner or later."

"Tak, I'm not worth being disinherited over."

"You mean far more to me than money!"

"You say that because you've always had it."

That said to an orphan. I snapped, "I'm glad you think I'm that shallow."

"Tak! Come on! Look, I know you love me. This isn't about how we feel, ok?" He got up and pulled on a pair of shorts. "It's about living in reality. We've been living in fantasy and it's been unbelievably fan-fucking-tastic and I don't regret a minute of it. But I will hate myself if you and your old man can't get around this."

"That is my problem. I will solve it," I assured him.

"How?"

"I simply will."

"Tak." He sighed deeply. "Look, when we get back, I'm going to the States for a while." I nodded. "A long while."

"How long?" I tried to steel my heart for an answer I knew I wouldn't like.

"Couple months at least. Serenity wants to try this new treatment at Mount Sinai and Mom can't take that much time from work again. So I'm going to go with her. There's an international school near there and they're letting me transfer in." He laughed a bit. "Born the same State but now I'm an international student."

"I wish your sister well." I truly did. "Is there anything I can do to assist her?"

He hesitated. I imagined he was thinking about saying 'come with me' but he didn't. "No. She's cool. Hell of a trooper. Nerves of fucking steel."

I wish I had her nerves; mine clearly were made of clay. The rest of the trip felt like one long goodbye.

By agreement with Noah and with each other, Anzu, Ryou and I had all left our cell phones at home. This trip was scheduled to be a wholly uninterrupted vacation from Kaiba-anything and in that, it was quite successful. Joey and I did eventually do some diving and tennis and a few other things outside the bedroom. But not many.

Our last night on the island, the eight of us had a romantic dinner on the beach. Perhaps it would have been more romantic had it been just Joey and I but, sharing it with all our friends – and seeing how happy they were – made it that much more special.

When we arrived at Tokyo International, there was a messenger waiting for us. He had a sign with my name as we exited customs.

"Kaiba-san, I have instructions to bring you all right away. Mazaki-san and Bakura-san?"

"Yes?"

"You are needed urgently. A driver is waiting." He gestured them to a limo and I recognized the driver who got out as a Kaiba staff member.

Anzu kissed Honda quickly on the cheek. "I'll call when I free up. Noah probably broke something."

Bakura shrugged but frowned a bit as he went with her.

"Who instructed this?" I asked the man who greeted us.

"Kaiba-sama."

"Give me your phone." He handed it over and I called my Father's office. He wasn't available but I spoke with his personal secretary, Kogoro, who assured me that my Father would explain everything when I saw him.

The six of us were escorted to a van and driven home. He dropped Yugi and Mai at Yugi's Grandfather's home. The driver took Otogi to his apartment. When we pulled up in front of Honda and Joey's apartment, I noticed my motorcycle was parked out front.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

The driver was nervous as he took out luggage for all three of us but he wouldn't answer me. Finally he handed me a note, got into the van and fled the scene.

"Shit!" Joey threw his hands up. "Aw man! I knew he would do something like this! Fuck!"

"What?" Honda was confused but trying to remain calm. "What does the note say, Seto?"

"It says his father's a shithead!" Joey answered.

"Joey – kill it!" Honda snapped. "Seto, read it. Maybe it's not what you think."

Slowly I opened the envelope.

"You are not disinherited. I have spent too much time and money to allow your foolhardy and sentimental digression to leave KaibaCorp without an otherwise capable leader should something unforeseen happen to me. I am, however, disappointed that you fail to understand the truth of your circumstances. You believe that this 'Kaiba Entourage' of yours are reliable friends who will remain at your side no matter what. That is not the case. You refuse to see the wisdom of my advice and so I have decided to allow you to learn this lesson the hard way.

"You are now officially on sabbatical from the Kaiba Corporate family until your 19th birthday. You will have no connection to any Kaiba business affairs; you will not draw a salary; you will not be allowed used of any Kaiba-owned property. You may contact the proper staff and arrange visitation with Kaiba Mokuba on a monthly basis if convenient for his schedule. An apartment has been obtained for your use, I have taken the liberty of paying a one month deposit and one month's rent in order to allow you time to establish yourself. Your personal possessions have been delivered to this new address and the building's resident manager has the key.

"On the occasion of your 19th birthday, you will be invited before the Boards of both KaibaCorp and KaibaGames and required to demonstrate your ability to resume your position in both firms. If you are successful, all your rights and privileges as my son and heir will be restored. If you cannot or do not, the offer shall be retracted until your 20th birthday and so on until you are successful or until my death.

"Because of their close association with you and their knowledge of current projects, Mazaki Anzu and Bakura Ryou have been recalled to the home office. They and Kaiba Noah will form a triumvirate to manage KaibaGames as you pursue this course you have set for yourself.

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday.

"Kaiba Gozaburo"

I laughed out loud and read the note a second time. It sounded like freedom. Like one full year of freedom. I handed the note to Honda and kissed Joey. "My Father is a shithead. A wonderful, amazing, unbelievable…."

"He cut you off," Honda said, shocked.

"Yes." I grabbed Honda and kissed him too. Then I kissed Joey again.

"Sick!" Honda groaned and wiped his mouth. "It says you're going to have to earn your way back to what you had."

I waved his concern off. "That is the least of it, I assure you. My design skills alone will guarantee my place. Frankly, they wouldn't want to risk my working for a competitor. This," I took the note, "is my Father giving me a year to myself. To us." I turned to Joey, grinning. "A year for us."

He frowned. "You wanna spend six months in the States?"

"Yes!" I kissed him again. "I'll be penny-less but there."

He looked pained. "Tak…" he swallowed hard. "Maybe we should go inside."

He grabbed his suitcase and headed inside. Honda looked at me with a helpless mournful expression and picked up his own bag. I grabbed mine and followed them in.

We went into their apartment. It occurred to me how truly small it was for the two of them. It also began to sink in on me that someone had to be paying for it.

Joey sank on to the futon and dropped his head in his hands. "Live in reality, Wheeler," he muttered.

Roundtrip tickets for two, a hospital stay for six months, six months of rent or hotel, food, education. The costs of the trip began to occur to me. Joey's mother was not well off. I'd surreptitiously assisted the family on several occasions although I hadn't told Joey. "You know, as I think about it, maybe it's better if I stay here and get things situated. Get a job. Keep Honda out of trouble."

"Tak, it's not that I don't want you there..." Joey was looking at the floor.

"...but penny-less does have a few disadvantages," I finished for him. "Your sister needs you; I do not."

"Tak..."

"Shhhh." I sat next to him and coaxed him into my lap. "Live in fantasy for a few hours more." I kissed him. Or he kissed me. One of those.

The front door opened suddenly and loudly. "Everyone wants free food say 'alakazam'!"

"Alakazam!" Honda said jumping up. Joey and I nearly went through the roof. "Dad!"

"Hey boys! Take no notice me, I just here for weekend." He noticed me. "Were there three of you last time I was home?" He raised an eyebrow. "And should you be doing that?"

Joey scrambled out of my lap. "Oji! Hey, hi! Uh, welcome home."

"Oh yeah." Honda got moving and took the bag of food from his father. "Hey wait – it's Wednesday."

"You got two days in a row, it's weekend." He sank into the room's most comfortable chair. "Beer?"

"Got it," Joey said and popped into the kitchen.

Honda's father opened his beer and took a swallow. "No, I definitely remember. Only two little mouths to feed."

"Yeah, Dad," Honda cleared his throat and stood formally, "this is -"

"Tak," I interjected. "Just Tak. I go to school with these guys."

"You the one had legal trouble?"

"What?"

"Oji!" Joey gasped as Honda defended my honor. "No, no, Dad! We were totally wrong about that."

Honda-sama looked at me. "I work whole lot but I try keep up with what's going on. When you son make friends with richest boys in the country, you at least dye his hair before you give him fake name." He grinned as the three of us took a moment to be embarrassed. "Pretty good for old man, eh? Eh?"

"Forgive me, Honda-sama," I said, bowing from my seated position. "My situation has...changed."

"He's been cut off," Honda said succinctly.

"We need bigger futon." His father laughed, "say Joey, when that pretty mom of yours move in?"

"I keep telling you, she just got rid of me." He got four bowls and then began serving himself. "She's not looking for any more guys."

"Humph. Well, your sister, then." Honda-sama and Honda both grabbed a bowl. "She over 18 yet?"

Joey laughed and shook his head. "Perv!"

I watched them. It had never occurred to me that I'd never met either of their parents. I hadn't been concerned enough to ask – even though that had been one of the first questions they asked me.

Joey hit my leg. "He'll eat it all. If you want some you better get it now."

I smiled. They had so little; I had had so much and didn't appreciate it. "Thank you. No. I'd better get my own home situated."

"Front office has the key?" Honda asked without looking up from his food.

"The resident manager."

Joey handed me a bowl and Honda shook his head. "He doesn't live here."

I looked at them. "The resident manager does not reside here."

"Nope. He's been shacking up with his girlfriend for a couple years now."

"Why hasn't anyone reported this to the owner?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged. "Just haven't. Things get fixed and he doesn't make a fuss if you're a day late on the rent. Sit. Eat. You can see him tomorrow."

I sat. I ate.

"Hey, Tak! What about prize money?" Joey said suddenly. "You earned all that; can he take that?"

"I don't know. I just presumed he'd closed my accounts."

"So check them!"

I reached for my cell phone and realized that I no longer had one. Nor did I know the access codes for any of my accounts. That was Anzu's job.

"Anzu," I said.

"Yeah," Honda agreed and found his phone. He speed dialed her and handed the phone to me.

"Hiroto, sweetie, I really can't talk now," she said without waiting to see who it was.

"You say the sweetest things when you don't think I'm listening."

She went silent for a moment. "I can't talk now, sweetie. I have an office full of people who don't want to hear this."

"Who's there?"

"Darling, please, not at the office. I'll call you as soon as I can. Give Tak and his father my love, ok? Bye." She hung up.

I handed the phone back to Honda. "She sends her love."

"That was rather quick."

"I think my father was there."

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a while. They ate while I thought. I was going to need a source of income. I could duel – if my deck was in my new apartment. But that's not steady employment. Professional Duelists are on the road constantly. I wouldn't be able to go to school if I did that. I'd have to find a job locally. See what companies are here, what management skills they lack...

...Which ones would hire an 18-year-old boy claiming to be Kaiba Seto. Or just 'Tak'. With no history, no experience and no family name. Not management. Retail. Food services. Labor.

"You alright, Tak?" Joey was suddenly next to me, hand on my shoulder. "You look kind of sick."

The room I always thought was Joey's room, which we never made it to, was actually Honda-sama's room. Joey's room was the futon. After Honda-sama went to bed, the three of us sat up and talked.

"Things got kind of tight for Mom one time a few years ago and she lost the apartment we were in. She could stay at her work and Serenity was in the hospital again but me... Anyway, Oji said I could hang out here for a while..."

"...and he's been taking up space ever since!" Honda laughed.

Joey laughed a little. "Yeah. These guys – I don't know what we'd have done otherwise. Mom's folks are gone. Dad's folks are back in the States. Dad's – well..." He shrugged.

I wanted to ask. Joey never discussed his father. I knew the man was alive but my research didn't say where he was or why he had no contact with his son. I wanted to ask but it seemed like prying. I didn't like discussing my father; Joey may not like to discuss his.

"When are you leaving?" I asked to change the subject.

"Sunday."

"Live in the now," I said, taking his hand.

They both looked at me. "Since when are you Buddhist?"

I shrugged. "I'm more Buddhist than anything else."

"Huh." Joey looked absolutely serious. "I always thought you worshipped me."

"You're not that hot," I retorted.

"Hey you're the one who calls me 'God'! 'Oh God, oh God, don't stop!'" He mimicked.

"Ok!" Honda grabbed the remains of dinner. "I'm out!"

"You sure you don't want to join in?" Joey teased. "Anzu ain't here."

"I'm not listening!" He sang from the kitchen.

Joey and I grinned at each other. Then he frowned a bit. "You know I'd never fool around behind your back, right? I mean, I flirt sometimes but it's just talk."

I looked at him; it never once occurred to me that he would sleep with someone else. No one had ever done that. Who would? I lived in a world of perfect loyalty. I am Kaiba; I am the man others sleep around with not on. But Joey and I will be apart for months. There was no reason for either of us to assume the other would remain faithful. I thought carefully about what to say next.

"If anyone should make promises, it should be me," I pointed out. "I am the one who – what's the expression? – stepped out on you. With Bakura."

"Well, yeah. But he doesn't count. I mean we weren't really, you know, together then." He swallowed hard and looked away. "And we kinda are now."

"Even so. I'm the one who should be assuring you of my loyalty. You don't need to; you wouldn't do that."

"Yeah? Pretty sure of yourself, there." He grinned.

"I am Kaiba," I said simply. "You wouldn't do that. Not to me."

He looked at me, incredulous. "I am Kaiba? What, that matters? Dude, if I decide I wanna go fuck somebody else, I'll fuck them! Your name doesn't mean shit to me!" He stood up abruptly. "You know something, maybe we should just call it off now. You are an arrogant little prick, sometimes." He stormed toward the door.

"Joey?" Honda looked out from the kitchen.

"I'm out!" He slammed the door behind himself.

Honda looked at me and I shrugged. "He just blew up."

He rolled his eyes. "What did you say?"

"What did I say? Nothing! We were talking about being faithful to one another while he was gone. I told him he didn't need to make any promises; that I trust him. Would it have been better if I'd said I thought he'd fuck the next boy he saw?"

He sighed. "Seto, Joey's stressed. I know he's acting ok, but he's really worried about Serenity. And about his mother too. And now he has to leave just when you really need him."

"I don't need him."

"You just got cut off by your family; you're going to need your friends more than ever."

"No. I appreciate my friends and their concern but I don't need them. This is an inconvenience not an insurmountable obstacle."

Honda looked at me for a moment. Then he shook his head. "You really don't get it to you?" He went back into the kitchen. A little while later he bid me good night and went to his room.

Joey came home shortly before sunrise. His eyes were red.

"Joey, I…."

"Skip it," he cut me off brusquely. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. His kiss was much more forceful than usual, as if he were taking it from me not me giving it to him. When I tried to back away to catch my breath, he grabbed my jaw and held it painfully.

The experience had more of a timber of violence to it. He demanded my affection, required my desire. He took me and I wasn't sure if I was swept up in the moment or used without my consent. When I tried to reverse our roles, he held me down and took me again. Neither of us was ever particularly vocal but I struggled to remain silent; I didn't want Honda-sama to find us, like that. Me, submitting to Joey, like that.


	9. 08: My Newest Home

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 8: My Newest Home.

* * *

Chapter 8

When I woke, the sun was up and Honda and Joey had already left. Honda-sama was making breakfast.

"Ah good, you awake!" he said cheerfully. "Eggs, bacon, melon. We eat then we go see about you apartment."

It was easy to see that Honda had gotten his charm and ease from this man and I quickly found myself smiling with him. He went with me to the manager's office and helped me inspect the apartment for damages. The rent was 44,000 yen a month for one room with a half-kitchen and a private bathroom. There was no furniture and only a dozen or so boxes. He stayed with me most of the day to help me unpack.

"Kaiba-san!" He called out while I was unpacking the kitchen. "Here's another one." He waved a note.

We had found my Father's definition of my 'personal belongings' to be rather limited. My cell phone was most notably not there. Much of my clothing was but none of my formal kimonos. Not my Dueling Jacket or my deck. There were enough cooking utensils and dishware for a dinner for two. My toothbrush, my soap, a set of towels. Most of my books and notes for school.

But interspaced in boxes were notes from Ishtaaru containing recipes, phone lists, and other useful bits. One note had a website address. Another, in Mokuba's handwriting listed all the cheat codes for his favorite video games. In between each code, however, were three of my bank account numbers and their PINs. Honda-sama and I began unpacking more carefully when we found the first note and were retaining the packing materials so I could review them more closely later.

When we were done, we sat on the floor, drinking tap water and staring at the line of empty boxes against the wall.

"Thank you, sir," I said. "This would have been much harder without you."

"That's why I'm here." He grinned. "But I think you going to have to buy few things. Table. Futon."

I nodded. "A lamp or two."

"It will get dark in here. We got spare one. I bring it down."

"Sir, really, you've done enough."

He waved me off. "Bring back when you replace." He looked at his watch. "They be home soon. I go cook, I guess."

"I've taken your whole day." I realized guiltily. "I didn't mean to waste your time like this."

"Oh, it's nothing!" He slowly got up, groaning and stretching. "I'd have wasted it sleeping. Work good for the body. I sit all the time."

"At the very least, I can help you cook!"

"Alright – only if you help us eat." He gestured to my mostly empty kitchen. "I think they forgot to pack you lunch." He glanced around. "Among other things."

We went back to their place and started dinner. I chopped; he boiled and fried. It brought memories to the surface, long buried.

My Dad – my biological Father – he was tall – or maybe I was short. He had brown hair and glasses. He'd cook when he came home from work. He wore an apron over his suit. He taught me how to chop vegetables safely. 'No fingers in our soup' he'd laugh. I could just remember his voice. I couldn't remember my mother at all any more except that she had black hair, like Mokuba.

"Kaiba-san?" Honda-sama's voice was distant. "Kaiba?"

I snapped out of my memory suddenly and realized that my face was wet. Then I was sobbing. I had no idea why. My parents had been dead for a decade at least. I cried for them years ago when tears were all I had. Tears were worthless now and I had so much more. I lost my parents and gained an empire.

How much was chopping vegetables in my Father's kitchen worth?

Honda-sama was holding me, arms around me like he was protecting me from something. I pushed him away and I went back to my apartment. I locked the door and tried to ignore him calling for me. Kaiba Seto does not cry. He does not fall apart over life's small challenges. He is not a child to be frightened of future risks. He finds opportunities, takes advantages, makes victories when others can only see defeats. I got out of an orphanage. I built a corporation. I am the greatest living Duelist in the world. Chopping vegetables cannot break me – my will is indomitable.

I remembered telling Mokuba once that so long as we were both alive, the game was still going; the duel wasn't over. I wiped my face and pulled myself together. My Father – the man who raised me, educated me and pushed me – was presenting me with a new challenge. Another of his 'gifts'. Like Bakura, this apparent freedom would have hidden strings attached. But if I succeed over this next year, I won. Gozaburo thought I'd come groveling back when my friends went the way of my money. He was wrong; friends were nice but they were the wrong commodity. I'll find new friends, new lovers. But he can't take my brother. The duel wasn't over yet.

I searched all my clothes – pants, jacket pockets, book bags – and found ¥41,528. That was enough to get a few things. It was still daylight outside so I made some mental notes about what I needed first and headed down to my bike.

Before I got on it, I noticed that the lid of the trunk wasn't closed properly. If it was damaged that was going to have to be replaced – an expensive proposition at this point in my budget. I opened it to examine the lock and almost fell over. My dueling coat had been stuffed in. Under it was my logo dueling disk and my deck. I almost cried again. Whatever Ishtaaru was being paid, she was worth far more.

I went to what passed for downtown. I couldn't afford a computer, so I bought two flash drives and time at an internet café. I opened a new e-mail account for myself as Tak and set up a Facebook page. Then, I sent 'friend' requests to Otogi, Mai and Honda. I found Ishtaaru's website and sent a message to her. I discovered that she had captured my phone memory chip and was able to upload all the data I had stored there. I downloaded as much as I could. Most of it was homework but there were some design ideas I had started and a few personal photos. Anything I couldn't capture, I told her to delete. That wouldn't make it go away, only make it harder for KaibaCorp to find if they look.

My 'sabbatical' was all over the news. KaibaGames' stock dipped in late trading as the news that I was no longer on the board worked its way around the globe. Talking heads debated my sudden departure in every language I could find. Media blogs on the subject were almost entertaining. I was leaving because of illness, or because my lover and I were eloping, or they were covering my sudden death while skiing, or secret military projects, or one even suggested that I wanted to concentrate on my education for a while. I took some time to look for the news stories that my staff normally searched for me. I didn't typically web surf often, but I was going to have to learn how.

I checked the bank accounts Mokuba had supplied me with. Two were set up by KaibaCorp. They were both open but frozen. The balances were intact, but I couldn't withdraw or transfer funds. I did notice on one that my regular payroll had been deposited that morning but was, again, inaccessible. The third account was local; Anzu had set it up so that we had a financial institution if we needed services. The account only had 100 yen in it, but I had full access to the account. Anzu and Ryou were joint holders on the account.

The bank was just about to close when I got there but I managed to slip in before the guard locked the door. I removed Anzu and Ryou, changed the password and got a new bankcard issued, voiding the old. I deposited half the cash I had and left feeling a little more secure. I bought a few groceries, some toothpaste, and a few other necessities. When I got back to my apartment a pair of reading lamps and a foil-covered plate were waiting in front of the door. Under them was a list of homework assignments I'd missed for the day.

I ate the dinner provided as I sat on the floor and did my homework. It was considerably harder without having immediate access to a computer and took longer to write long hand. It was late when I finished.

I knew enough to wash my plate after eating – an ant infestation in my last solo residence taught me that lesson – and I set it to dry so I could return it the next day. I wasn't used to sleeping on floors, but I could adjust. The apartment was cold; I would have to learn how the heat worked soon. And what it cost. Still, it had been a long day and I fell asleep quickly.

I got up early and went to school. I knew they had a computer lab that was open for student use but I had no idea where. It took me a while to find it and when I did I almost left immediately. The machines were antiquated compared to what I was used to. There was one printer and a 20-page maximum. I sat down at the unit furthest from everyone and began typing from my notes. Thankfully, my typing speed was fast enough that the process shouldn't delay me too long.

"Hey, Kaiba! What are you doing here, slumming?" a voice behind me laughed.

I turned to see several of the boys on the baseball team moving toward me. I recognized them all, though I had not taken the time to learn their names. Ryou would know – he had painted two of them. "My system at home is unavailable for a while. This is easier than buying a new one."

They all nodded. "Yeah. I guess even for you, that's kind of pricey. Hey, Suzuki Kazu is throwing a party this weekend; are you going? He's going to set up a Dueling Arena. It's going to be cool." He suddenly looked embarrassed. "I mean, not like anything you've got…."

"Actually, I like dueling in backyard arenas. I find I learn more from people trying to impress their friends than from duelists trying to impress me." Which was actually true. "Do you think Suzuki would mind if I attended?"

"If Kaiba showed up at his duel?" one of the other boys asked. "No way!"

"Then I would be glad to attend." I turned back to my homework. The boys stood awkwardly for a moment and I realized that they didn't understand that I had dismissed them.

Then I realized that I could no longer simply dismiss someone and expect Anzu or Ryou to handle details for me. I turned back to them. "I do not wish to be rude but these assignments are due today and I did not expect to have no computer access last night. At what time will I be expected?"

"Tomorrow. At like 2, I think."

"It's noon." o ane of the others said. "I have to go after my dentist appointment."

I wrote down the time and location on my notes and thanked them. This time they left. I finished two of my assignments but had to leave for class before I could get to the rest.

It was a long day, punctuated by my running back to the computer lab at every opportunity to type and print my homework. In every class, I had homework from the week we were in Aruba that needed to be done on top of the current assignment. Joey wouldn't look at me. Honda kept trying to get me to talk to him anyway, but I found I didn't know what to say. It might be better in the long run if Joey was one of the friends I did lose over the coming year. Most of my classmates asked where Bakura was; he seemed to have more friends than I did. Several times I reached for a cell phone I no longer owned or turned to ask Ryou the status of something only to find he wasn't there. Despite being in a crowded school, I felt very alone.

Eventually, the school day and all the related activities ended. I returned to the computer lab and began my homework.

It was slow. The Lab's internet access was low speed at best and made research ponderous. I quickly realized my dilemma – the internet café had high speed but no word processing software or printers. The lab had the tools I needed but research was so slow as to be worthless. I was going to have to do the bulk of my research after school, draft the work by hand and arrive early to school to type and print it. It would put my time at an even greater premium until I obtained a computer for myself.

There was another plate waiting in front of my door by the time I got home again. The food was cold but filling. I again ate while sitting on the floor doing homework. This time I fell asleep on my books.

Honda and Joey were leaving the apartment building at the same time I was heading to Suzuki's party. There was a time when we would have all piled onto my bike and gone together. This time Joey stalked off to the bus stop and Honda helplessly shrugged and followed him.

Suzuki's family had purchased a semi-permanent dueling arena that I was very proud of. It was more popular in places where homes tended to have land around them but the courtyard of the Suzuki's building was large enough. The only problem was that it didn't work.

I gave his father a half an hour to determine the problem and then I politely offered my assistance. They naturally fell over themselves thanking me. It took me ten minutes to determine that the unit had been improperly installed and – worse – the main projector was beyond repair.

I showed Suzuki-sama the problem and he began swearing. "I had the dealer install it! I'll never get them out here today!"

"I'm very glad of that. I don't want these people touching Kaiba products again. May I use your phone?"

The conversation did not go as expected. First, after announcing myself to the customer service department, I was placed on hold and then transferred twice. Then I was given to a clerk who promised to look into the matter and have a replacement part shipped in 3-6 weeks. I hung up, seething.

I called Anzu. Her secretary refused to connect me. She did forward me to Ryou's secretary – who put me on hold for an interminable amount of time.

"Since when do you have a secretary?" I exploded when he finally answered.

"Kaiba-san." He sounded more than a little distant. "How may I assist you?"

"What is going on? I want every idiot who touched this call fired before the close of business today!"

"Kaiba, you don't have that authority any more," he said coolly. "Please calm down"

My first response was to threaten to fire him. But it was Ryou. I took a breath. "I need a new projector for a KC Duel Arena 3. In fact, I want an entirely new arena. I want the incompetent morons who installed this unit barred from touching Kaiba products for life. Then, I need to speak with engineering; there is no reason that projector unit should be that sensitive to begin with. It is not cost effective and it reflects badly on me. Have the parts delivered as soon as possible – by helicopter, if necessary."

"Kaiba, you are not CEO," he said.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT MY TITLE IS –" I started but he actually yelled louder.

"SETO!" He let a beat of silence go by. "Kaiba-sama has made it expressly clear that you are no longer the CEO. You cannot fire people. You cannot have products delivered by helicopter at will. You cannot simply call engineering. You do not work for this corporation." I didn't know how to respond to any of what he was saying. "I know this is difficult for you but please try to adjust. Where is Honda; let me speak to him."

"I don't know," I replied numbly.

"Well, who's this for?"

"Suzuki Kazu."

"He's one of your classmates, right?"

"Yes."

"He purchased it?"

"His father. Hold on a moment." I handed the phone to Suzuki-sama and looked out the window. I could see much of the room behind me reflected as I watched the party below continue without the arena. The guests were dueling using the arena for its space rather than its technology. I could hear Suzuki-sama explaining the problem and where he purchased the unit.

Eventually Bakura resolved the situation. Suzuki-sama was very happy and thanked Bakura profusely. After he hung up, he thanked me but I cut him off. "You have no need to thank me. I did nothing. If you will excuse me, I am very sorry."

I went home. I took the two clean plates and returned them to Honda's apartment door. I boiled some water and made instant ramen noodles. Maybe I could get a job installing Kaiba tech. Job-hunting is what I should have done instead of wasting my day with people who won't help me in the future.

I took a walk – I needed to start conserving gas – and went to the internet café. I found a huge number of job-hunting sites but none had any jobs listed for our small town.

"So how on earth are you supposed to find a job here, damn it!" I scowled at the machine. I pulled up the local paper but found their website incomprehensible. "Damn it!"

Someone beside me laughed, which did not help my mood. "Let me guess, local job search?"

I looked up to see the waitress smiling at me. I scowled back. This was frustrating enough without being taunted by the staff.

"Sorry! We kind of cater to out-of-towners; they don't get that we're still kind of archaic around here. You're wasting your time with that." She pointed to a stack of print newspapers. "Local listings are in those. And seriously, if you need something quick, a lot of stores still put up help wanted signs."

"Oh. I see." I logged off of the computer. The newspapers were useful but still limited. I still had to prepare a CV to apply for real jobs and then get back online to send it. I didn't bother looking at the retail or lesser positions because, frankly, I had no relate-able skills. I was lucky that KaibaCorp had done some work as a contractor a few years ago and Anzu had saved a copy of my CV as it was included with the bid. I had no idea whether it was a good one or not, but I updated things that were clearly wrong – such as years of experience and most current position. Taking a positive approach, I applied for all fourteen office positions listed in the paper including the six management level jobs.

When I got home, Honda was leaning against my door. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"Talk to whom?" I asked, as if I didn't know whom he meant.

"Come on! Don't be like this! He's driving me crazy. Look, just tell him you're sorry. He's leaving tomorrow."

"I have nothing to be sorry for. If he would like to apologize for something, he may do so." I moved Honda aside and opened my door. "If you will excuse me; I have homework."

"Set-" I closed the door before he could say whatever he was planning.

I made another bowl of instant noodles and did homework until I fell asleep.


	10. Interlude 2: Mokuba's Perspective

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Interlude #2: Mokuba's Perspective.

* * *

Interlude #2

My name is Morio Abdulatem.

Actually, it's not but that's the name I signed on the convention register. Mai and I grinned at each other as I handed the pen to her boyfriend Yugi.

I don't use my real name anywhere but at home. I have a passport issued in my false name by special Government request. I also have a concealed weapons permit. Both will tell you who I really am if you have the security clearances to find out; not that it ever gets that far.

Usually, I get caught with a knife or a gun, and then the local authorities take me into custody and try to call my parents. I'll show them my ID and the permit and they'll insist that both must be fake – which they are, but not in the way that matters. They will then run both through the computer. Ten minutes after they type my name in, the highest authority in the building comes to wherever I am, apologizes for the inconvenience and insists on paying for my trip or my convention pass or whatever. It's actually pretty funny.

It would be funnier if I didn't actually need a fake name and a concealed weapon.

Mai, Yugi and I grabbed our luggage and headed to our room. This weekend we were at a comic book convention in Okinawa. Last month, it was an LRPG con in Kyoto. The month before, it was The Kaiba International con in downtown Tokyo. So long as it's in Japan and Dad's security knows where I am, I can go pretty much anywhere I want.

Dad's security are a tricky bunch. They are absolutely loyal to KaibaCorp in general and Kaiba Gozaburo specifically. He runs it like a shogunate. Once a year, he even goes on training missions with them. It's a smaller group, but I still wouldn't take a bet on who would win between them and the Army. And if a war broke out, they would follow Dad, not the Emperor. Scary, scary guys.

Except that they all feel a little sorry for me so they don't always tell Dad where I go or when. The rule pretty much is if they didn't have to get me out of it, Dad doesn't need to know about it. So I get to hang with my friends and get away with anything just short of murder and Dad gets to believe that I'm the good son.

If he knew the truth, he'd have a stroke.

Mai pays for everything when we go to these things because she's over 20; Yugi's 18 and I'll turn 14 this summer. Though she always 'pays', I provide the actual cash flow. I have money in my Kaiba accounts and I get my allowance every week. And then Morie has an on-line bank account that is funded by a few investments that Dad and my brother, Seto, don't need to know about. If anything ever happens to me, Seto and my 'governess' Isis split that account and a few other assets. Dad taught me: know, but don't show, everything you have.

So anyway, for the convention, Mai booked us as a double king-sized suite with hot tub. Yugi is always overwhelmed by opulence but Mai and I love it. The first thing we do is wait for security to give the room the all clear. They put cameras in over the main door and over any other possible entrance, angled to see who comes and goes, but not to see what goes on in the room. I could get stoned out of my mind and so long as no unauthorized person opened the door, security wouldn't bat an eye. Really; I tried it and they didn't.

After security does their bit and gives me the room key, we go in, lock the door and get naked!

Yugi is the aggressive one in bed, actually. People who know Mai wouldn't believe that, but really she likes to cuddle more. Yugi's enthusiasm for anything fun puts him on the top of the stack or the first to try any crazy new idea.

I don't like sex. Not that I've actually had sex – I'm 13! – but I don't get excited like other people do. I just like being naked.

Sometimes, when they've finished, I'll cuddle with them. It helps me sleep. I feel safe between them. I feel safe sleeping with Seto too, but that rarely happens any more. I haven't slept with Dad since I was 9.

Generally, I do research. I use the time they're being bunnies to find as many local newspapers, libraries and temples as possible. The older the better. Then, during the convention – when there isn't something I want to do – I go check the archives and the places I find. Sometimes it's a waste of time. But sometimes I find interesting things.

We're early for the convention, but late for archive I want to go to first, so after I get bored watching Mai and Yugi go at it, I get dressed again and go down to the dealers room. Comic cons are fun but I like game cons more. Really, I'm only here because the orphanage Seto and I was in was not too far away; which means that there's a good chance my biological parents are buried in the area.

I don't really remember my bio-father. He's this blur in my memories of a Christmas party when I burned my hand on I light I wasn't supposed to touch in the first place. Seto held me and told me everything was ok and someone I think of as father bandaged me. I kind of remember my father's funeral. I remember sitting with Seto, in black kimonos, and having to be very still. My brother is very good at being very still, but I hate it. So every time I moved, he held me still. I remember that the whole day was very, very sad. That's not much really, but I was only five at the time.

But comic cons are for fun, not depressing thoughts. I goofed around the dealer room for a while and then wandered through the artist's room until Yugi and Mai came down. We got some food, found some duelist and some dice games and played both for a while. And then we got some more food. You know, convention stuff. Around midnight, we went to bed – all three of us, together.

It's always a large man, in my dreams. He's wrapped in black and I can't see his face. I just know that he wants me; to take me away. He's a bad man. You would think these nightmares started recently, after I was kidnapped. But really, I've had them for as long as I can remember. Seto was always there at first, always holding me at night, always promising to keep me safe. He thinks I don't know that I'm the reason we didn't get adopted for the first year. We were young and cute and then a prospective family would find out that I wake up screaming five days out of seven. I told Seto to go without me. He wouldn't.

He gave up a chance for a real family to protect me. I don't think anyone knows how much my Nii-sama loves me. Or what I would do for him. I'd die for him. I'd kill for him. People talk about Seto being heartless. They have no idea how much heart he has.

But my nightmares. They've gotten better over time, but I still wake up screaming sometimes. Yugi and Mai are almost used to it. That's why they let me sleep with them. I'm less likely to have a nightmare and it's easier to calm me down if they're right there with me. Tonight, I could almost see him. I felt like he could touch me. Seto couldn't stop him; Dad couldn't stop him. I almost called Nii-sama at four in the morning just to hear him say, 'I won't let him take you.'

Even so, I was up and out by seven.

I went to the local newspaper office. I had to beg – even shed a few tears – but finally their librarian agreed to let me search their files. I'm not going back that far. Not more than 15 years. Everything I need information on happened after that.

Mostly I look at obituaries. If they have funeral tapes, I scan them. Over the last year, I've downloaded some interesting details. For instance, my bio-father's last name was Abdulatem. Funny coincidence, huh?

Actually, no. It's my Dad being ironic. Using my real last name to hide my adopted one. I don't think he knows I remember it. But really; I was young, not stupid. I knew my name and becoming a Kaiba didn't make me forget it.

'Abdulatem' is not a common name in Japan. In fact, it's not common anywhere. It's Coptic, from Egypt – like Isis, another coincidence. There are maybe 300 speakers of Coptic in the whole world. Anyway, I have only found one guy named 'Abdulatem' in Japan in the last 15 years. He was a professor who studied air pressure at TIT – Tokyo Institute of Technology. I can't think of a more boring topic but apparently, he was very interesting to several government officials.

Abdulatem was working with a biologist and they discovered a way to make concussive force grenades. They were non-lethal and did not use any form of projectile but could render an area of people unconscious for some time. I didn't read the details – I couldn't care less about that – but his partner's name was really interesting. Kaiba Kisara. And guess what? They ran away together and settled in the Okinawa area to start a company to develop these force grenades into something that police worldwide could use instead of guns.

I'll bet my Dad was really interested in that.

The archive's obituaries didn't list either Abdulatem or Kaiba. I switched to their video collection. The tapes were raw footage, no sound or commentary. I played them fast-forwarded to get through as many as possible. Apparently, they had a cameraman who would go to a cemetery and just film everything for the day. In about the middle of the tape, I saw a boy who looked familiar. Brown hair, stone face.

Seto.

I went back to the beginning of the event. The cameraman got to the grave site at the same time that the hearse did. As the staff got the urn, someone opened the passenger door and a tall man with brown hair and glasses got out. He was carrying a black-haired infant. Behind him, a brown-haired boy got out. I couldn't see him clearly, but it was the same kid that made me rewind the tape. The priest tried to give the urn to the tall man but he indicated that Seto should carry it. Together, they walked from the car to the funeral site.

The camera zoomed to follow them and focused on the tombstone for a moment. The kanji read 'Sapphire-eyed Daughter of the Dragon'. Then he moved to focus on the priest as he began chanting. Another priest was handing out incense.

About a third of the guests looked Middle-Eastern and seemed confused by the rites. A pair of priests spent some time explaining to them what to do. I noticed that the Japanese guests did not move a finger to assist the foreigners.

Finally the camera returned to the man and the boy. To my Father and Seto. And me, probably, around three days old.

It was a normal funeral. Apart from the apparent bad blood between the races, nothing unusual happened really until the chant ended. Father and Seto stood up to leave and were stopped by a teenage-girl and a boy about Seto's height. They spoke for a moment and the boy gave something to Seto. Father seemed grateful and hugged them both, carefully so as not to drop the baby. Both of the children asked and were allowed to look at the baby and the girl kissed the tiny black head. Then a procession started and everyone placed flowers inside the casket.

My mother's casket. They were placing flowers around her head. I cursed that the cameraman couldn't get an angle to see her. Even in death, I have never seen my mother's face.

Seto and my Father were the last two to pay their final respects, and then father handed the baby – me – to Seto and closed the casket himself.

Suddenly, the camera swiveled to someone just arriving. It must have been loud because everyone the camera passed was turning to look too.

The large man. The man in black. The bad man in my dreams. He snatched incense and flowers from a priest's hands and stormed to my Father. There was an exchange and if I had to guess, they were yelling because in the middle they both stopped and looked at Seto and me. Nii-sama was rocking me in his arms, his face close against mine. I know, without seeing his mouth, without hearing his words, what he is saying.

"I won't let him take you."

I stopped the tape and took it with me.

Yugi and Mai left me a note with their itinerary. I had the room to myself for another few hours. I played the video again, paying close attention to as many faces as I could see. I didn't recognize any of them. I did notice that Nii-sama's expression changed after Father handed me to him. He was no longer stone faced. He smiled. He looked at me and smiled.

And then, the bad man arrived. I couldn't see his face clearly from any angle on the tape. After he and father argued, the bad man pushed past father and reopened the casket. He looked at the woman inside for a moment, placed the flowers inside and closed the lid. Then, he walked past everyone, apparently without another word. The cameraman followed him as he got into a white limo and left. A white limo with a corporate logo on the back. The Cameraman saw it too and moved to catch a better shot of it. He got it clear and in focus for three seconds.

KaibaCorp.

Who the hell is Kaiba Kisara? And which Kaiba attended her funeral?

There is a KC office in Okinawa – in Japan, we have an office almost everywhere. I took a cab there. It was closed, but I have an employee ID so I let myself in and took the elevator to the top floor. I needed two security codes; one to operate the elevator at all and one to access the executive suites. Once there, I picked a desk at random and logged in.

Everything inside the Kaiba system was recorded. This was going to be in the security system and I was going to need my personal codes to get any kind of access. Basically, that meant that if I was about to delve into Dad's secrets, he was going to know about it within the next twenty minutes. Was knowing who Kaiba Kisara was that important?

Not really. Except….

Except what if she wasn't married to the guy that was holding me? What if the irony is that my real name IS Kaiba?

What if Dad really is my father?

That, I wanted to know.

I started with corporate history. Who started the company, who developed which products, which Kaibas were on the payroll and when. I found myself, still an employee in good standing. Nii-sama was on suspension.

I am not blind to the abusive relationship between Dad and my brother. When I was little, I used to try to convince Dad not to be so mean to Nii-sama. He told me that I would understand when I was older. What I grew to understand is that Dad saw Seto as a sword. When Dad adopted us, Seto had been shaped but crudely. Dad needed to temper him, sharpen him and make him a weapon worthy of the Kaiba name. I also grew to understand that I would never be that son for him. There was never even a moment when he considered leaving his legacy to me. If something happened to Nii-sama, I would not be heir to the Kaiba family name. Oh, I'd be taken care of. I'd get money and property. But not power. I will never be head of the family. That honor falls to Kaiba Seto or no one. One day I'll remind Dad that he who lives by the sword dies by the sword.

Seto's suspension was another in a long line of petty cruelties that Dad has visited upon my brother which Seto will tolerate as part of his guilt for not being the perfect son. Dad keeps winning the battles and Nii-sama keeps collecting scars. But one day, Seto will win the war.

I'm not blind to their relationship. I stay out of it because I love them both.

I found a long line of Kaibas. The family is actually quite large. I opened a link to the Ministry of Vital Records and did a little checking. Dad's father had two brothers and two sisters. That whole generation had passed away, but all of them had at least three children. Some of the resulting children had children.

Dad had a sister – my Auntie, Noah's mother. I found Noah's birth certificate; it listed his mother but no father, leaving me to wonder if the man I thought was my uncle was Noah's father. I flipped back a few pages. Dad's birth certificate showed that he was third of three live births. But I could not find the certificate for the middle child. Death certificates were even more frustrating; not finding one could mean that the death was not recorded. I found a pair of surprises in the Ministry of Marriage and Divorce. A Marriage certificate had been issued for Dad but was voided and sealed.

I linked through a Kaiba system back door into TIT's personnel system. KC and TIT did a lot of joint research and being able to draw on their staff at will was one of Dad's requirements for the partnership.

And then, in a list of TIT graduates, I found her. Kaiba Kisara, Biology PhD. 'Pictured on page 46 with Master's candidate Kaiba Gozaburo'.

It took me an hour to find the actual document. No one had it on line but someone at the campus library found it and agreed to send it to me at home. I was shaking when I hung up the phone; in the next few days I was going to see my mother's face. I turned back to the computer to see if I could find why Dad's older sister had been erased from family history. We are Japanese; we don't do that sort of thing.

"Please leave your hands where I can see them." The unfamiliar voice was accompanied by the very familiar sound of a gun being cocked.

I put my hands up slowly. "You are making a mistake," I said calmly. "I have ID."

"Stolen."

"May I turn around?"

"Move and I'll shoot." The voice was young and scared. "Soto to base. I have the intruder." There was a burst of static. "I understand. OK. Stand up. Slowly."

My heart was pounding, racing. I glanced over my shoulder and saw it briefly before turning back to the computer. A KC .38, similar to the one I carry, but Soto's was the standard issue while mine was custom designed by Seto. The other difference, of course, was that one was pointing at the back of my head. "Is that a KC .38?" I asked, letting my voice quiver a bit.

"I said stand up!" he ordered.

"Are you going to shoot me?"

"I will if you don't stand up!" I shivered. I almost didn't move but at this distance even a blind man could hit a target. I stood up. "Who are you?"

"Would you believe me if I said Kaiba Mokuba?" This was a bad time to tease security, but I couldn't help myself. He started it.

"Fine. Don't answer." He walked up behind me, put the gun's barrel on the back of my neck and reached for my right arm.

I fought not to moan out loud, but the gun barrel was too much. He grabbed my arm and pulled it behind me. I wanted to let him cuff me. Maybe he'd put the gun barrel in other, more sensitive places. This is why I don't like sex; I can't find partners who want to play with my toys.

Common sense quickly reined in my sick fantasies and while he was trying to hold me one-handed – rookie mistake – I pulled my gun left-handed and turned around. He jumped and fired and the bullet went past my neck close enough to burn as it went by. That was enough to get me all the way hard.

They were always stunned to find themselves disarmed and flat with me sitting on top of them. "I'll bet I'm enjoying this way more than you are," I said as I cocked his gun again. I had my legs wrapped around his hips and he turned pale as my real meaning sunk in on him. I used the barrel of my gun to stroke his torso. "Bulletproof." I reached back with his gun and stroked his crotch. "Not bulletproof."

"Don't…don't…oh, God…please…."

Kaiba Security doesn't whimper, I thought with disgust. "How long have you worked here?"

"Two weeks."

"If you live through this, quit."

"Yes, sir."

I kept stroking him with the important barrel while I pulled his radio. I changed the frequency. "Tamura. This is Kaiba. Where are you?"

It was a moment before he answered. "Kaiba-san? My apologies, sir. There is an intruder at the Kaiba Office and we were asked to assist."

Apparently, the exchange scared Soto as much as my sitting there did. Or maybe it was the proximity of live ammo to his privates. I grinned at him and moved the gun to someplace dry. "I don't suppose you're on the 12th floor, by any chance?"

"No, I'm out front. Where are you, sir? Just by chance."

"I happen to be on the 12th floor doing homework." I had a sudden thought. "Tamura, when I got back from Paris did my security protocols get reactivated in all the offices?"

There were a few moments of silence. "We're checking, sir." There was a little more silence. I rubbed Soto's gun along his cheek, wishing our positions were reversed. "Kaiba-san? This office was never informed of your safe return home. Your ID and password were flagged."

"But not disabled?"

"We wanted to catch anyone who used them, sir. We wanted to talk to them." Talk was probably the last thing they had planned for my kidnappers.

"Tamura, I'd like to stand up now." Actually, I wouldn't but Soto looked freaked out enough. "If I do, is anyone going to shoot a me?"

There was silence for a moment again and then I heard Tamura's voice from radios surrounding me, calling them to stand down. I stood up.

"Kaiba-san!" Three members of my own security were leading the pack. They had big guns. The images gave me another shiver.

One of them noticed the bullet hole in the wall and another caught the red mark on my neck.

"That was me," I said, daring Soto to say something.

"But sir, you couldn't have…."

"I think I know when I have fired a round," I said flatly. "This is all a small misunderstanding. I didn't check in with the security office here when I came in to do a little homework. Officer Soto surprised me. I got a little nervous and fired. I'm sure that explanation will satisfy everyone." I looked at Soto. "Isn't that what you remember?"

"Yes," he said simply.

I looked at the ranking officer in front of me. "Fujimoto?" He bowed. "As far as training exercises go, I think you all did quite well. I could have escaped Soto, perhaps, but I could not have gotten past all of you. Excellent job. Now, if you will excuse me, I'd like to finish my research." Fujimoto ordered the men back. Soto paused and almost found the balls to ask for his gun back. I locked it, kissed the barrel and offered it. He looked a little sick and let me keep it.

I downloaded everything I could to a thumb drive. Then I went into the machine's history and erased my searches. It wouldn't hide my trail; just give me more time to decide what to tell Dad. This one, he'd hear about.

Then, just because, I looked up gun porn. Pictures of naked people and guns. Some male, some female. Sometimes rubbing against skin, sometimes inserted into rude places. I found myself rubbing Soto's gun against myself as I looked. I had a feeling that this wasn't a healthy fetish. But there was something so hot about guns. Something I found both phallic and yonic at the same time. Something I found more erotic than any other image – even watching people have sex in the bed next to me.

Monsieur Bernard was as close as I'd come. But I told him that he had to play my way – not in the locker room at school and not with the other boys. He said that I was too young to tell him what to do. I told him if he wanted to play with me, it had to be my way and if he ever tried to touch me against my will, I'd feed him his own dick and stab his eyes out. I didn't know at the time just how sick he really was.

The thing that scared me, though, through the whole kidnapping wasn't the danger of being hurt or the threat of being a sex slave. It wasn't even the thought that I'd never see Seto or Dad again – although that was a close second.

What really scared me down deep? What still catches me off guard at odd moments and makes me shiver, is the fact that, if Bernard had used a gun instead of a knife in Hat Yai, I would have let him do whatever he wanted.

I sighed heavily. It would be embarrassing to have to explain a stain on my pants and I had a hot tub I could be discrete in at the hotel. I started to log out and stopped.

KaibaCorp never had a bio-weapons division that I knew of, but it was worth a quick search. There was a security lock on the search but I overrode it. There was only one folder.

It had been created 16 years ago by Kaiba Kisara.

Inside, was her journal; the log of the experiment she was working on with a young Arab idealist. You could almost read how she fell in love with him. You could also read how worried she was about her family approving of their work. It stopped abruptly. I copied the folder and took it with me too.

I erased the bio-weapon search and the porn search and turned off everything.


	11. 09: Learning To Do Without

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 9: Learning To Do Without.

* * *

Chapter 9

I was awakened by someone banging on my door. Bleary-eyed, I made my way to the door and opened it.

"Geez!" Joey and a middle-aged woman were standing there. "You look like crap," he observed.

"What is it, Wheeler?" My back and neck were both stiff. A bed of some kind was moving up on my priority list.

"My Mom wanted to meet you," he muttered. "Mom, Kaiba. Kaiba, Mom."

Meeting your lover's parents was supposed to be an important event. I bowed slightly. "Forgive my appearance. I was not expecting guests."

Kawai Shizuko was an average woman, not pretty but not unacceptable, with curly brown hair nothing like Joey's blond cascade. "Oh, please, pardon us! I knew it might be a bit early for you, but we're leaving for the airport shortly and, well, I just thought you might want to go with us." She smiled. "I've been hearing so much about you these last few months, I feel like I know you already."

I couldn't stop myself from yawning and nodded as I did. "Let me get dressed." I closed the door and gathered myself.

I was in the bathroom when I realize that I had just agreed to go with them to what undoubtedly would be an emotional family ordeal. I could just not go. It wasn't as if I was required to. But I had agreed to go and it would be impolite to change my mind now. I sighed. I would simply have to control my own emotions. There was no reason for me to join the histrionics; Joey and I were no longer a couple. No longer lovers. No longer friends, even.

Kawai-san had rented a van to drive Serenity, Joey and a surprisingly small amount of luggage to the airport at Osaka. Honda and I rode with them. If Joey had told me about this trip two weeks ago, I could have arranged a car to take them to a chartered jet. They could have flown to the United States in comfort instead of in coach. Two weeks ago, I could have done that. Today, I can barely afford to contribute to the cost of gas for the van.

"Kaiba-san?" I realized that the small voice had called my name twice. I pulled away from my thoughts and looked at the speaker.

Kawai Serenity was a little older than Mokuba and a lot shyer. The most notable thing about her was her eyes; they were a milky brown color as if there was a film over her irises. Otherwise, she resembled her mother leaving me to suspect that Joey resembled their father.

"Yes?"

"Are you Joey's boyfriend?"

Honda snickered and I found myself flustered.

"Serenity, stop trying to embarrass your brother," Kawai-san admonished.

"Yeah!" Joey added. "Quit being a brat!"

"I am not a brat!" she objected. They bickered for a few minutes allowing me to avoid answering the question.

"So, are you?" she asked again after their dispute had settled down.

I hesitated which gave Honda time to answer for me. "Yes, he is. They just had a fight and neither of them wants to apologize first."

"Shut up, jerk," Joey groused. I didn't see a reason to reply at all.

"Oh. I see." Kawai-san glanced at me in the rear-view mirror. "Well, you could always agree to apologize at the same time."

"I have nothing to apologize for," I said simply.

Joey muttered something in English that I didn't catch and his Mother glanced at him sharply. "Joey! Not in front of your sister."

"Sorry."

Honda and Serenity carried the conversation from that point while I looked out the window and thought about what stage two of my job search should be if I needed a second stage. I was about to ask Anzu for my calendar until I realized that she wasn't there.

A phone. I needed to purchase a new phone. And a calendar. Maybe I should start my own company rather than work for someone else.

"Kaiba-san?" Kawai-san was shaking me gently. "We're here." I hadn't realized that I'd fallen asleep but I roused myself quickly to join the rest of the group.

Honda and Joey were unloading the van. I got out of the vehicle and I honestly didn't know what to do. I never carried luggage. My secretary always had my tickets and knew which gate to go to. I felt useless.

"Uhgh! I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached!" Kawai-san frantically searched her purse until she pulled out an envelope. "Oh thank God! I was afraid I'd left them at home. Kaiba-san, please keep these before I really do lose them." She handed me the tickets without waiting for my answer. "Ok. Joey, do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Serenity? Last chance."

"Mom! I'm going to be in the stupid hospital the whole time. I won't need anything."

"Books, games?"

She rolled her eyes. If I had done that to my Father he would have broken my jaw. "No, Mom!"

"Ok." Kawai-san locked the van. "Ok, four kids, two tickets, car keys, the doors are locked. Everybody take a bag."

Honda took great perverse joy in handing me what must have been the heaviest piece of luggage there. I carried it simply to prove I could.

The concourse was loud. Normally, in the rare event that I was flying on a common carrier, I waited in the first class lounge where it was quiet so I could work. Honda and I waited while Kawai-san got the luggage checked and got their boarding passes.

"So you are really going to let Joey get on a plane and vanish for six months without saying anything."

"There is nothing that needs to be said."

"Kaiba, come on! At least tell him you'll miss him!"

"I won't."

"That is such a lie!" Honda nearly exploded. "I can't believe even you believe that."

"A simple act of will. I assure you I will not miss him in the slightest."

He looked at me for a moment and then shook his head. "No. I don't believe that for a minute. Not even from you, Kaiba. And if you believe it, you are seriously messed up in the head."

I shrugged. It didn't matter if he believed me or not.

Those not traveling were not allowed through security. My staff always followed me to the gate whether they were flying or not. Kawai-san was torn looking at Joey and Serenity, and then Honda and I.

Joey solved it for her. "Look, Mom, you might as well head back. You still gotta work today, right?"

"Yes but -"

"Don't worry! I'll keep an eye on the squirt."

"And I'll keep the thug out of trouble," his sister countered. "You worry too much, Mom. You should have some fun while we're gone."

"I have plenty of fun with you two." She thought about it for a moment. "I guess it doesn't make much sense for us all to stand around waiting. Ok. First, a bathroom break for you, young lady."

"They have bathrooms on the plane, Mom."

Kawai-san's eyes just briefly landed on Joey and I. "Yes they do. But they have them here, too, so march." She paused with a significant look at Honda. "Two hours will be a long drive home."

"Yeah, no I'm – oh – yeah. Yeah, I should go, too. Be back in a couple minutes."

"Subtle." Joey rolled his eyes as they all moved away leaving us as alone as possible in an airport. "Look, Tak –"

"Please don't call me that anymore." It didn't feel right to allow it.

"You have to be a dick now?"

"Just as you persist in being a foul-mouthed cur."

"You know what?" He started to speak several times but stopped. "You are such an arrogant little prick!" he finally seethed.

"I am who I am."

"You're a son of a bitch!"

"Making you a stray mutt?"

His Mother returned before we could trade any more insults. She pulled him aside after one glance at his expression.

"You guys just couldn't kiss and make up, could you?" Honda shook his head sadly.

I didn't reply; the whole trip had been a waste of my day.

There was a final moment as Honda embraced Joey when I felt a surge of jealousy. For just an instant, I wanted to shove him aside and hold Joey there, keep him from leaving at all. But it passed before they let each other go and I was able to indicate my goodbye with a slight nod. I did wish his sister well, though

We stayed until we saw them pass through security without incident and head together through the door that took them to the next concourse. Joey looked back once. Kawai-san waved frantically, but he didn't see her. Or she wasn't who he was looking for. We left immediately after that.

"So, Hiroto," Kawai-san tried to remain upbeat as we drove home, "since we're both on our own for a while, how about you let me treat you to breakfast?"

"I have never turned down a free meal," he answered, laughing.

'Yes you have', I thought. 'When I brought it to your door, you said it cost too much.'

"Kaiba-san?"

Again, I had been lost in thought. "Yes?"

"What do you think, breakfast?"

I would have preferred to salvage at least part of my day but she clearly intended to stop regardless of my opinion. "If you'd like."

"Good! There's a little place we passed on the way up that had American blueberry pancakes on their sign. Have you boys ever had blueberry pancakes?" She didn't wait for either of us to answer. "Oh, my God. When I first went to America – as an exchange student, I must have been your age, I think – I stayed with the Wheelers – my husband's family. Of course, he wasn't my husband then!" she laughed. "They were my host family. And his mother made blueberry pancakes for my first American breakfast. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven! I could have eaten them every day!" She went on about the food, the family, American high school, anything she could think of. Honda asked a question or two each time she seemed to be running out of material and I wanted to tear my brain out the entire trip. The whole conversation gave me a raging headache. She extracted a promise from both of us to try the pancakes as we pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

I found them too sweet, but I did make a mental note to see that Mokuba tried them. I suspected they would wind up as a staple in his pantry. Honda loved them almost as much as Kawai-san did and they enjoyed themselves completely. I was aware that I would have enjoyed the meal far more if I were paying for it.

"So, Kaiba-san," she said when the conversation lulled. "Joey told me some of what you're going through right now."

I shrugged. "It will be a learning period."

"It will," she agreed. "Here." She pulled a slip of paper out of her purse – she had no trouble finding it despite the fact that it was far smaller than the earlier envelope. On it was her name and two phone numbers. "I don't expect that you would need my help with anything, but if you do need something, I hope you'd feel free to call me. Actually," she laughed to herself, "I hope you do call me. It's going to be very quiet without Joey and Serenity to look after. Honda all but takes care of himself."

"Aw!" He grinned easily. "Everybody needs a Mom sometimes. Right, Kaiba?"

No, not at all. "Yes. Of course. Thank you." I put the note in my pocket.

She paid the bill and we returned to the car. "Kaiba-san, now here's something you can do for me. You duel, right?"

I tried not to be insulted. "I am currently the number one duelist in the world."

"You or Yugi?" Honda asked.

"I currently outrank him." Thanks more to Kujaku's distraction than to my own skill, but it hardly mattered.

"Even being number fifty would impress me!" she said. "I don't understand it at all. But Joey goes to those tournaments all the time and he wins impressive amounts of money – and he's not at your level, is he?"

I had to chuckle. "No."

"So I was hoping you could explain the game to me, a bit. I mean Joey has tried, but I just keep missing something. You have the cards and you have points, right?"

"Yes." We spent the rest of the drive talking about Duel Monsters and dueling. Several times I had to revise my way of describing the process either because of her lack of gaming knowledge or because of her 'parental hearing' – as she described it – getting her stuck on the wrong concept. As we neared home, I realized that the conversation was the basis for a new game manual, but no one had been taking notes and all of what was said might have been lost. My eidetic memory is phenomenal, but an entire two-hour conversation would be difficult to recapture.

She dropped us off at our building. "When's your father due back, Hiroto?" she asked.

"Next month. Probably the 15th or so."

"Give him my love if I miss him, ok? Call me if you need anything, both of you."

"Yes, ma'am!" he laughed. He waved as she drove off. Then he sighed heavily. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I have a great deal of work to do. I'm afraid I can't simply hang out for the rest of the afternoon."

"Oh, well, yeah. I mean, I've got homework too." He paused. "Hey, why don't you come up? We've got two computers – you can use the spare. Actually, it just sits in the closet now. I'll bet Dad wouldn't mind if you just took it. I mean, until you get your own."

I was about to turn the offer down until I realized how stupid it would be to waste the resource. And, frankly, I used to enjoy doing homework with Honda and Joey. Sitting on my floor, staring at my textbooks was too reminiscent of sitting at my desk as a child, literally chained to it until I finished my assignments correctly. Speed won me freedom, errors brought me lashes.

I shook those thoughts from my head. "Yes. Thank you. I will get my books and join you."

"Great!"

When I got to Honda's apartment, he was setting up a computer in the living room even older than the ones at school. I groaned out loud when the Windows 2000 logo appeared.

"I know," he chuckled but it was hollow. "Joey used it for a while until his Mom got him his laptop."

"It's a dinosaur. Does it even have web access?"

"Oh, yeah! We've got a split connection and, I mean, it's not great, but you can work. You can download stuff. It just takes, like, five minutes instead of one."

That was faster than the school's shared connection, but not as fast as the café's instant.

Then a screen popped up for a password. 'This machine is registered to Honda Ichirou'. Honda-sama's name was 'Kenshin'. I didn't ask, but Honda answered my unspoken question.

"My brother. He and my mom died in a train wreck in Amagasaki. Back in 2000. It was all over the news. The wreck, I mean. Like, 100 people died. They were visiting my Grandparents. A commuter train going way too fast jumped the track and crashed into my grandparent's apartment building." He typed while he talked, but I could see the subject upset him. "I was supposed to go with them, but I got a bad grade on my math test and Dad made me stay home."

Neither of us spoke for a few minutes. I didn't know what to say. It was obviously emotionally costly for him to use this equipment, so fraught with painful memories. I knew I should say something comforting, but I truly wished Anzu were there to handle such a delicate moment.

I opened my mouth to offer my condolences, but instead said, "My mother died in childbirth with Mokuba. I was five. My father died when I was eight."

He was silent for a moment. "That reeks," he said finally. "I don't know what I'd have done if I lost Dad too."

"You would have overcome."

"No." He shook his head. "I'm not like you. If both my parents had died, I'd have just, I don't know, lost it. I couldn't do it alone."

"I haven't," I pointed out. "I had to take care of my brother. Everything I've done was to ensure he had the best of what life can offer."

He nodded. "Yeah, I have to give you that. You are an awesome big brother. Mokuba told me you've always been there for him. He said you were even the first one in to rescue him."

"He is the only thing I have." I hadn't meant to say it, but I doubted it had any real meaning to Honda.

But he smiled. "Not the only thing. You also have a friend." He got up. "Look, why don't you get started here and I'll go scrounge up something in the kitchen. Those pancakes were good but they sure weren't filling."

We spent most of the day studying. I spent some time on my job hunt – mostly checking for responses. We did waste some time dueling and I wrote a few general notes for a beginner's dueling manual. Honda thought it was a good idea as well and helped me reconstruct much of the conversation with Kawai-chan.

As it was getting dark, it began to dawn on me that I hadn't seen Honda-sama in a day or so. "Where is your father?" I asked finally.

"Back out at sea, by now." He saw my look of confusion. "Dad's a commercial fisherman. He's out on the boats ten to twenty days at a time usually." He had been typing when I asked the question and he continued as he spoke. "It's going to be quiet around here with him and Joey gone." He paused and looked at me. "Of course, you can hang out anytime you want. I mean, it's not like I'll be busy or anything. So if you need help or something. Or if you're just bored. Or whatever."

He let me borrow Joey's futon and a few extra blankets when he realized that I was sleeping on the floor. I complained that more of his furnishings were in my apartment than in his but he ignored me and we carried the heavy things down together.

As I wound down my evening I began to get a sense of how lonely Honda appeared to be. Joey and his father were gone, Anzu would have her hands full taking on one third of my responsibilities at KaibaGames, Mutou had been out of touch since we returned from Aruba. To all appearances, I was the only friend he had left. I had to laugh at the irony of that and vowed to myself that I would check on him occasionally. Honda was not the type of person to be left alone for long periods.

My dreams the first night Joey was gone were arousing. By the end of that week, they were disruptively erotic. I'd wake suddenly in the middle of the night, groaning, sweating and panting. There was usually cum splattered from my abdomen to my chest. And almost all of my dreams were a replay of our last night together, of his dominance of me. Except that in my dreams, he was more aggressive, more forceful. I was more submissive to his will. It was terrifying. And yet at the same time, exhilarating.

I did not understand these dreams. I found the idea of being dominated repulsive. In all honesty I didn't want to dominate him either. I enjoyed our balance, giving and taking equally. I spent so much time in control of others that it was nice to share control with someone. But I had no desire to give up control completely. Except in my dreams with Joey taking me hard and fast and aggressively.

By the second week, my days had become a vague impression of time passing. And it was getting cold. I had discovered how to control the heat but after the first bill arrived – with usage for only half the billing cycle already outrageously expensive – I vowed to turn it off and leave it off. I began sleeping fully dressed under as many blankets as I had but, thanks to my dreams, I was now doing a lot of laundry.

Someone smacked the back of head sharply. It woke me and instantly I realized that I was falling asleep sitting at a school desk. Last time that happened, Father lashed me 40 times, promising to double the number if it ever happened again. My body jumped out of the seat at the same time that my brain realized the incident I was remembering was four years ago.

"Something to add, Kaiba-san?" the instructor asked as my classmates snickered. "I'm so sorry we were boring you."

I was embarrassed and livid. "Excuse me," I said without a word of explanation and left the room.

I went to the bathroom and wiped my face in an effort to wake myself. Honda must have hit me; only he and Ryou would have the audacity to do something like that to me in public. I should not have been falling asleep in class, however, sleep at night was becoming more elusive. My stress was at an all time high.

Most concerning was that I had not found a job yet. My rent was due in two weeks and I did not have the funds for it. Nor did I have any concrete idea where I could obtain the funds necessary. There had been no responses to the CVs I sent out. I resorted to going to businesses and turning in CV's until one receptionist accused me of using a false name. I had to show her my identification before she would accept it. From then on, I attached a copy of my ID to the rest of the documents. I had managed to get almost half the money offering my services as a Kaiba-certified technician and installing Dueling tech for schoolmates and others. That had some success but there wasn't enough work available. I had left an ad posted in several places to provide some additional income, but the idea would only supplement any full-time position I found.

The night before, I spend the entire evening going from store to store at the local mall filling out applications. Tonight, I would do the same at the stores downtown.

I returned to class and managed to stay awake to the end.

"Kaiba-san, may speak to you?" the instructor called me as the class was leaving.

"Falling asleep in your class was unpardonable," I began.

"I am concerned about that but it's not what I wanted to speak to you about." He pulled my last paper from his desk. "I will not accept this from you."

"Excuse me?"

"This is far below the level of your work in this class. I won't accept it knowing full well that you can do better. Now, the headmaster has informed us that you are having some difficulties at home and I understand that you do not have some of your previous resources available but this – this – this is inexcusable. You have one week to re-do it and give me something that shows you at least read the assignment."

I took the paper back; it wasn't as if I really had a choice.

Honda was waiting for me. "Wow. Harsh."

"He's correct. My work of late has been substandard at best. I doubt he will be the only teacher to return assignments to me."

He wasn't.

Between that and the lack of sleep, my day was exhausting. By the time Cheering ended, I was honestly at my end. I could think of nothing but going home and hoping I could keep my eyes closed.

"Hey, Kaiba-san." One of the baseball players called me as I was leaving the locker room. I didn't recognize him, but at the moment, I wasn't sure if I would recognize Mokuba.

"What?"

"Uh, ok. Look, Suzuki says you're an ok guy and word's going around that you're looking for a job."

I found the strength to be indignant. "My employment issues are none of your concern."

He frowned. "Look, do you need a job or not?"

"I will resolve my own problems," I said.

"My Dad owns a hardware store. He needs somebody to do stock. None of my friends want it 'cause my Dad's kind of a hard-ass. But I told him I might know someone. So are you interested?"

Networking; I hadn't even considered networking at the high school level. I bowed. "I would be most humbly grateful."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not all that. Come on; if you have time tonight, I'll take you over. Let you meet 'The General'. You won't be thanking me after you've worked with him for a week!"

Takahashi Rakuo was my classmate's name I managed to learn before I was embarrassed. His Father was positively permissive compared to mine. He allowed me to start right away. I knew nothing about hardware, but the job came down to putting objects in the properly labeled bin or on the right shelf. Even I could manage that. The store closed at 9pm and I stayed an hour more to do the required new hire paperwork.

I had to do it twice because the first time I instinctively completed all the management sections.

By the time I got home, I fell asleep fully dressed. I still woke up in the middle of the night but my dreams were becoming even more sexual and more distorted. Ryou and even Anzu I could understand. But now Mokuba was in them, forcing me on my knees and holding me there with a hand full of my hair. I woke up with my school uniform covered with sweat and cum; I threw it in my laundry pile and showered.

Dreams are the subconscious mind randomly connecting thoughts. Was I trying to tell myself something or was this all meaningless? Hmm. Perhaps I could make an appointment with myself and discuss it at a more reasonable hour. I'd have myself talk to my secretary just as soon as I had one again.

The next morning was Saturday. Insistent banging on my door awoke me. Honda was calling me and clearly worried.

"Calm down," I yawned. "What's wrong?"

"Where have you been? You vanished after school and nobody knew where you were! If you weren't here this morning, I was going to call your dad next!"

I stared at him. "Don't ever do that. Why would you even suggest that?"

"Your brother got kidnapped! They could try that with you. How do I know? What am I supposed to do? You didn't call, leave a note, nothing!"

"I was at work!"

His whole tone changed. "You found something? Awesome! Where is it?"

"Takahashi Hardware. Honda, I'm serious. I don't care if you find my dead body, do not call my father. Mazaki or Bakura. Mokuba. My cousin Kaiba Noah if you absolutely can't find anyone else. Calling my father will only cause you trouble."

Honda looked at me. I know he wanted to argue but he was thinking of his father; he had no experience with mine. In the end, he shook his head. "Ok, whatever. Hey! Let's go grab breakfast! Do you have to work today?"

"Yes."

"What time?"

I paused; I had no idea. I flipped through the papers I had brought home but none of them listed the store hours. Honda helped me find the store's number and let me use his phone to call them. No answer.

"Easy!" He said. "We'll go by on our way to breakfast. If they're not open, they'll have their hours on the door." He looked at me, concerned. "And I know you're worried about this homework thing, but you seriously need to get some sleep. You look wrecked."

The store was open when we got there but Takahashi-sama did not expect me until 10am. "I want you here to restock after the morning rush." Honda and I had breakfast nearby and I went to my first day as an employee afterwards.

The work was easy, actually. It took a day to learn how the store was laid out but the order was logical so it only took another day to memorize. As I began to learn the function of each tool, I found new understandings of some of my design work. When I didn't have other assignments, I paid careful attention to the service men. They often explained to customers how to do repairs or builds. Takahashi himself noticed me and began specifically teaching me projects mostly electrical and plumbing. But from these, I made a wealth of notes about how to better design the Arena3 series. And for another idea for something even smaller – the Arena4 for apartments. I promised myself that Suzuki would get the first one available.

Takahashi-sama was generous enough to give me my first week's salary a few days early so that I could pay my rent on time and in full. It seemed foolish, but I felt like it was one of my most triumphant days.

I was still having some trouble sleeping, but most days I was so exhausted my sleep was dreamless. And yet not restful. I started having persistent headaches that nothing I did would abate for more than an hour.

And then I got sick.


	12. 10: Laid Low By So Humble a Foe

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 10: Laid Low By So Humble a Foe.

* * *

Chapter 10

I was already finding it harder to wake in the mornings and virtually impossible to concentrate in class. During Cheering, my head began spinning each time I moved it more than an inch up or down. I was only able to continue because our drills are so repetitive. However, when it came time for me to execute an assisted handspring – something I'd been doing for more than a semester – I instead fell backward into a teammate.

I apologized and attempted to stand but found my legs too weak to hold me. The Coach asked if I was all right and as I answered him, my vision began to go gray. And then black.

I woke on the ground, surrounded by people but disoriented. The Coach insisted that I lay still and in truth, I had no real desire to move. The school nurse arrived and took my temperature, 41c, which she and the Coach seemed concerned about. She asked me a number of questions about my recent health and activity level. She asked me if I was seeing anyone. Then she asked how to get in touch with my parents.

I did not want her to call Father; if this was a passing virus, I did not want him to see my weakness. And if it were more serious, he would see to my care but my year of freedom would be over.

I knew my emergency contact has to be over 20. Honda wasn't old enough. Joey was too far away to call even if he was the right age. Bakura or Anzu could have handled things for me. They simply would have called my family physician. But no doubt I was no longer allowed access to him. The National Care system was cheap and I'm sure just as good. The nurse seemed to think I was delirious and continued to ask for my parent's phone numbers.

"Call Honda Kenshin or Kawai Shizuko," I said mostly to get her to shut up.

I closed my eyes after that. When I opened them again, I was in motion. In an ambulance; there was a paramedic taking various measurements. He asked what my name was and pointed a bright light in my eyes. Mokuba told me to just relax because everything would be fine. It seemed odd that Mokuba would be that tall or that old – he had a mustache – but I didn't have the strength to question it.

I stopped being able to follow most of the details after that. Clearly I had a fever and they seemed to be somewhat worried. But obviously it couldn't be serious. I am Kaiba Seto. I don't get sick. I have been in perfect health my entire life. They must be mistaken. I have no doubt that even viruses are afraid of my father. None of them would dare come near me.

I had the impression of opening and closing my eyes many times in a constant waking dream. I remember asking for Mazaki to give me the current status and I remember looking for Joey. I think I asked about other things, other people but none of it was clear.

When I did finally open my eyes and the room was clear, it was also dark save for a small light beside me. Kawai-san had fallen asleep reading, her book light creating just enough light for me to identify her. Clearly I was in a hospital bed; the IV in my arm confirmed that. But I couldn't figure out why she was at my side.

I tried to speak and found my throat dry and sore. I'd had a sore throat for some time I realized, but I hadn't thought much about it. There was a pitcher and a cup beside the bed but it was a struggle for me to reach them and I was too weak to lift the pitcher. "Damn it!" I muttered as I fell back on the pillow.

"Oh!" Kawai-san woke with a start. "Seto!" She sat carefully on the bed beside me. "How are you feeling?"

"Irrelevant," I managed. "Water then status." I closed my eyes again.

"How you feel right now is very relevant. Here." The cup touched my lips but she had to actually help me hold my head up to drink. "Not too much. There. Better?"

"No." Swallowing was exhausting. "Status?"

"Of what?"

"Everything." Why was this a hard question?

"Well, let's see. Last Wednesday, you were acting a little odd in class but Honda didn't realize..."

"Irrelevant!" I tried to shout but had a coughing fit instead. She tried to say something about me relaxing and I managed to talk over her. "Stock price. Did the Arena4 launch? Who has been informed of where I am. Who's running things in my absence? Status!" Which brought on more coughing.

Which brought in a pair of nurses and a rather handsome doctor and when I next opened my eyes there was sunlight and Honda sitting in the chair, snoring.

I tried to fill in the missing time. I could not deny that I was seriously ill. I undoubtedly had been in this hospital for several days, perhaps a full week. There were cards on the table beside me. Had I seen Mokuba? Unlikely. Suzuki and Takahashi visited I was fairly sure. Yugi, Mai and Yugi's … brother?

That was a strange memory. It brought back the time I first met Yugi. Not at my condo when Joey and I reunited. But two years ago, dueling. We've faced off countless times and he's beaten me in almost every one. But when he used to duel, he always had an air of regality about himself. Not merely arrogance but the assuredness of true monarchs. He used to call himself the 'king of games' and acted accordingly. In all honesty, I had a mild crush on him briefly. The boy I saw at school was nothing like the prince I dueled. In fact, I didn't realize that he was 'the' Yugi Mutou until we entered a tournament together after Joey and I were dating. Yugi had none of his dueling presence any more and his dueling style had changed as well. But his brother…his brother seemed like the Yugi I remembered. If, of course, I hadn't dreamed the brother's existence in the first place.

"Honda," I called out as loud as I could. "Honda."

My friend yawned. "Oh hey. Sorry. Water or status?"

I paused. "Both and then a question. Does Yugi have a brother?"

Honda had been pouring my water but stopped. "You remembered that? I told him it was too freaky." He shook his head. "I don't know who that guy is. I mean, Yugi keeps calling him his other self but that's, you know, weird."

"He used to duel for Yugi, didn't he?"

"No, Yugi's always dueled."

"No." I shook my head but it made me dizzy. I moan involuntarily.

"Oh, sorry! Here." He helped me with the water. "The doctors say you're getting better really fast but you still have to be careful."

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"You don't know yet? You got Mono. You had a fever of, like 41. The doctor's said that you'd probably been like that a week. They still don't know why you're not dead yet."

"I am Kaiba," I said simply but the fever did scare me. "Who's been notified?"

"Me. Of course. Kawai-san, Headmaster. He was going to call your father but I told him no way. He's a little pissed about that but since you don't have a next-of-kin on record right now…."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's what made me figure you were probably right about calling your Dad. He pulled his name off your school records."

I nodded. He wanted me to come to him and beg for aid if I needed it. "Who else?"

"Well, I left Anzu and Ryou messages but they haven't returned my calls since we got back."

"Most likely, they can't. Every call they make is monitored, I'm sure, and calling you would probably be seen as an attempt to assist me."

"So? They're your friends!"

"My father sees friends as liabilities."

"Your father's kind of messed up."

I laughed. It hurt but I could not stop myself. "You have no idea." The conversation was exhausting me already. "When can I leave here?"

He winced. "That's kind of a problem. They want you to leave next week but if you don't have a caretaker, they can't release you – not without your signature – and you've been too far out for the doctors to explain everything to you. You can stay if you want, but you get charged by the day after Wednesday."

Near death and discharged after a week? "How long have I been here?"

"Two weeks. Almost three. "Oh, yeah, my Dad knows. He stayed here a couple nights when he came home. He said if you needed it, he'd take some time off next time he's on shore."

"That won't be necessary. I will release myself today." Three weeks! "Inform Takahashi that I will return to the store as soon as I can and see if I can make arrangements with the landlord…." Honda was shaking his head. "Now what?"

"Takahashi-san knows. He hired someone else. He said when you can work again, come see him and he'll see if he can find a place for you."

"When I can work again is tomorrow."

Honda shook his head again. "The doctors said total bed rest for at least another month and after that, school only – no PhysEd."

I sighed deeply. "How am I supposed to work if I'm in bed? I still have to pay my rent, damn it!"

"Not, well, see, you missed the first, so on the tenth, the landlord rented your apartment to someone else."

"WHAT!"

"I got all your stuff. All of it. I got home before he started to clean it out and took everything up to my place. Hey are you ok?"

My head was swimming again. No job, no apartment, no prospects. Maybe I should go crawling back to father. Honda rushed out of the room and returned a minute later with a nurse. She began poking and prodding and rang the call button for more nurses and a doctor.

Before Honda got squeezed out completely, though, I told him to call Mokuba. "Tell him that I'm fine, but that I will need to discuss something with him." The best way to approach my father would depend in part on which advantage he believed was his. There was no point in playing to his strengths. I needed to probe his weaknesses and find a spot to strike there. If these medical people would ever leave me alone.

But this time before the senior doctor left, I made him fill me in completely. I caught Mononucleosis. With a month or more incubation, I could have had the virus for weeks before symptoms began to show. By the time I arrived at the hospital, my fever was dangerously high and they were fearing I might show signs of permanent brain damage. The mere words made my blood run cold. He asked if I'd like to take a full battery of diagnostics and I agreed. There would be a fee, but I would find a way to pay it.

They started me on antiviral medication and I started to get better. Then two days after my initial fever broke, my temperature soared to 42 and they had to put me in an ice bath just to stabilize me. The test results showed that I had developed Meningitis. They began treating me for both infections. He promised to bring me materials explaining both conditions and left me to sleep.

When I woke again, someone was leaning on my chest. Mokuba. He was far too old to be curled up next to me like he did when we were children but then I was too old to hold him there. I went back to sleep more comforted than I had been in a long time. The best part was that when I woke again, he was still there.

I kissed his forehead and he shifted. "Nii-sama?"

"Yes, brother, I am here."

"Would you be really mad at me if I didn't tell you something important?"

"I might be," I said honestly. "But I'd forgive you."

He sat up and looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick? Did you figure I'd just forgive you too?"

"I didn't want you to worry." And then more truthfully. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"And if you died, you didn't want to say goodbye?"

"Mokuba…"

"Come home, Seto. Tell Dad you're sorry and just come home."

"I can't. If I crawl back now, he will use this against me."

"He uses everything against you. It doesn't matter if you come back now or a year from now, he'll still use it to his advantage. But I miss my brother. And KaibaCorp's down 20 points since you left."

"I didn't know you cared."

"Dad doesn't think so either but with him it's better to know more than know less."

"Does he know I'm here?"

"Not from me or Isis but he has enough sources that I'd assume that he does."

"What do you think I should do?"

He smiled. "I'm biased. I want you to come home so I'm kind of on his side. But only kind of. I already know how I'm voting in October."

"Then I'd better get well so I can be there."

Even for Mokuba it was hard for me to stay focused and awake and eventually, I woke up and he was gone.

In the chair was Mutou. Or, more precisely, someone who appeared to be Mutou.

He was taller and somehow more mature without being older. And his skin was tanned bronze. Otherwise, they were identical except for this one's bearing. Even the way he sat was superior.

"The sleeper awakes." It was Mutou's voice but not his tone. "You wanted to see me?"

"I just want to confirm your existince. This explains a great deal."

"How so?"

"I found it difficult to believe that that wet sop was the true King of Games."

"And what makes you think I'm not 'that wet sop'?"

"Simple. You're not." He didn't respond and I leaned my head back. "You've answered my question. You may go. Send Honda in."

"If I am King of Games, then surely you believe you are its crown prince."

"You are welcome to disagree." He didn't leave. Actually, I didn't want him to. We sat for a while contemplating each other. "Who are you, really?" I asked finally – mostly to see if he would tell me.

"Yugi's brother?" He said with a trace of mirth. "Truly? I am the Pharaoh Atemu reborn. My spirit was locked in the Millennium Puzzle which Yugi reassembled and we shared his body until he was able to help release me to the Afterlife."

"So then how are you here?"

He gestured expansively. "I won a game."

I believed him. I believed every word. The story was too absurd to be fiction. And when we dueled – he and I not Yugi and I – he acted like a Pharaoh. "And you think you will be content to live as Mutou's brother?"

I could just see the trace of a smile around his lips. "I owe him a great debt. I will want more, eventually, but for now I can be content. Have you been content in your humble abode?"

"Yes. Quite." He was trying to bait me. It was like dueling on several levels at once. I wasn't sure which of us was winning.

There was a light tap on my door and Yugi whispered, "is he awake?"

"Yes," I answered, "come in, Mutou."

A crowd of them entered. Mutou and Kujaku, Honda and Honda-sama, Kawai-chan. "The Cheering team is waiting outside but the nurse said they'd have to wait," Mutou said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Too many people," he replied with shrug.

I sighed. "Why are they here?"

"They're your friends. Everybody's been here at least once." He began listing names of classmates. Some of them I knew but many were only vaguely familiar. Honda added occasional clarifications.

"What do they want?" The list was irrelevant; all of those people could not be my 'friends'.

"They want to see you, Seto." Kawai-chan kissed my forehead. While I had been ill, she had been behaving more and more as if she were my mother. I suffered it only because I knew sending her own children away was difficult for her. "They care if you're ok or not."

"Or they want to loot the corpse," Kujaku suggested.

"Mai!" Yugi sounded shocked.

"Dibs on his bike!" Honda-sama shouted.

"Hey! I wanted that!" Honda whined. "Fine, I'm taking his deck!"

"No," I had to smile. "You can have my clothes – you could use a little style. But my deck goes to Mokuba."

"Aw, man!"

"Yugi will need to set up house keeping soon," I continued, "so he can have my kitchen ware."

"And what of me, Prince?" the other Mutou – the Pharaoh – asked.

"You can have what you can take." I shivered, thinking of what he might want to take.

"This is morbid!" Kawai-chan shook her head. "I'm going to go see how many people are waiting downstairs. Don't you all stay too long; give the others a chance."

"I'll go with you." Honda-sama took my hand and shook it warmly. "Don't worry. Everything be fine. You see."

"Thank you," I replied.

Slowly everyone but Pharaoh left. We sat in silence as several of my classmates came in. I did know all of them. They didn't stay long and to all appearances, they really did only come to wish me well. It was kind but pointless and after only a few minutes I pleaded exhaustion so they would leave.

A nurse came in, took my temperature and told us that visiting hours would be ending shortly.

"My how time flies," I quipped.

"It seems to be taking an eternity to me," Pharaoh responded.

I heard Honda arguing with the nurse outside and then the door opened.

And my favorite wet dream walked in. Bakura Ryou was wearing black skin-tight jeans, a red silk t-shirt and mirrored sunglasses. He looked like a porn star. I saw his expression fall when he saw me. "Kaiba-san!"

"You're fired," I said flatly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I told you that if you were ever polite to me again, I would fire you."

He looked away and his shoulder shook for a moment. He took off the glasses and I saw him wipe his eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed my lips softly.

"You're not my boss, so you can't fire me." He smiled. "And you can't sue me for sexual harassment either."

The kiss brought all my dreams rushing back to me. My dreams and Joey. "He left," I said softly.

Ryou knew whom I meant. "For his sister, just as you would have left for Mokuba. He'll be back. And, remember, you'll always have me."

"Well, if Otogi will share his toys, I imagine." I sighed. Then I remembered the Pharaoh. I looked over Ryou's shoulder to see him quietly watching us.

Ryou turned around and stood. "I apologize. I did not realize that you were not alone."

The Pharaoh stood as well. "Clearly, you two are … friends. Mutou Yami." He bowed slightly from the shoulder.

"Bakura Ryou." He responded in kind. "Mutou; are you related to Mutou Yugi?"

"In a manner." He crossed to the bed and bowed almost politely to me. "I'll take my leave now, Prince. You will need your rest."

"As you will yours, Pharaoh." I wasn't sure why I said it. Maybe the fever was coming back.

When he closed the door, Ryou let out a low whistle. "So much like Yugi and yet nothing like him at all. Is there a story there?"

"I'm sure there is, but I don't have the details."

"And I don't have time to investigate." He sat in the chair and pulled out an envelope. "A few things I hope you can use." Inside was cash, a few articles and other paperwork. "Nothing urgent; you can read it all later. Your father is pushing Anzu; he thinks she's the weak link. He's keeping her at the center of office politics and on top of four real-time projects. Her stress is way over the line. Tell Honda to stop calling; it's more than she can bear right now."

"What about you?"

He laughed. "Your father owns me. He knows that I will fall right into place when he yanks my chain." He smiled at me shrewdly. "He thinks that owning a man's body is the same as owning his soul."

I nodded. Father had missed that with Mokuba and me to his private disgrace a number of times. "And Noah?"

"Harder for me to read. Your father keeps us apart whenever possible. I think he's afraid I'll seduce the man."

"Noah's straight, isn't he?"

"With this face?" Ryou smiled. "No man is."

"Even my father?" I asked just to tease.

"Even your father. Of course, I'd have to be willing to die afterward. He'd never let me leave the bed alive." He looked at his watch. "I need to move. This visit is being hidden under a secret tryst with Otogi. If I get caught spending my expense account on him, no one will question it. KC is starting some questionable negotiations with both India and Pakistan – without the other country knowing. Kaiba-sama is trying to convince Noah and I that both of these are good markets for KaibaGames storefronts but, frankly, I think there's an ulterior motive. I've ordered an in depth market study and Noah plans to dispute my research when it's complete in a few months and do a several month study of his own. That should drag out the decision for a while – hopefully until you return – but if we have to go/no go, I'll follow the data."

I nodded. "Agreed. If the markets are solid, Father's plans should not stop KG growth. Anything else?"

He looked at me and smiled softly. "No. Go to sleep, Kaiba. You look like hell. What's wrong with you anyway?"

"Mono. Or Meningitis. Apparently, I've had both."

He paled. "Those are both contagious."

"Are they?"

"They didn't tell you that?" He rolled his eyes. "How do you even get both? Sue." He started to kiss my lips, stopped and then proceeded. "If I pass this to Otogi, I'm blaming you." He put on his sunglasses again and left.

Over the next two days, my energy increased and my appetite returned – in truth, I hadn't noticed it was missing. Honda and Kawai-chan were there every day and I discussed when I should check out and where I should go with them. I also asked Kawai if she had any experience with medical malpractice.

"With Serenity's eyes? Oh yes!" Her brow knit. "Hmmm. Actually, you were getting better at first and then you relapsed. You know, this might be worth looking into. I know someone but he might need a retainer. I might be able to help if it's small enough but…."

"Don't concern yourself with that part. See if you can arrange a meeting and I will negotiate the rest."

"Ok. I think I have his number with me. Let me give him a call now." She stepped out of the room.

Honda was excited about me leaving. "I've got everything set up at home. You'll be in the bedroom and I moved the TV and the good computer in there. Oh, and hey! Yami – Yugi's brother or whatever he really is – he's not in school and he's not working right now so he said he can come hang out with you during the day."

"Yami?" Alone all day with the Pharaoh? My nerves shivered, but my blood boiled.

"They've been hanging out with me the last couple weeks. I gotta tell you, I was really mad at Yugi. I mean we've been friends since we were little kids and this whole other self thing comes up and he never said a word!"

"I'm sure he didn't want to burden you with it."

"But we're friends! I mean, that's what friends do! You're supposed to burden them."

"I suppose that makes me a good friend then."

"Only if I get the bike when you die."

"You sell yourself too cheaply, Honda," I said seriously. "You're worth more than I could ever repay."

He blushed. "That's…look…jerk." He turned away for a moment. "Oh, while you were asleep, Joey called. He left his number. You know, in case you want to call back."

Suddenly I felt guilty. His mother was caring for me. He left promising to be faithful. I was already looking at another man. I yawned and Honda excused himself so I could sleep. But I didn't sleep.

I thought about the Pharaoh. Whatever was between us, it was mutual. I was sure of that. And Joey hadn't tried to make up to me. After all, he was mad because I said I trusted him. I had nothing to make up for. Except that I was becoming more and more willing to, not so much apologize as forget the whole argument and go on. I wanted his input on how to handle my father. And he would have made convalescing more tolerable. And worse, the dreams were beginning to return. I had decided that the reason they had gotten so bad previously was the fever and delirium, but dreaming about Joey now while looking at Pharaoh every day…. With a bed so close. With Joey's bed so close. Thoughts of one lead to thoughts of the other. I watched them intertwine; Joey seducing Pharaoh seducing Joey seducing Pharaoh until….

….I woke suddenly causing the nurse beside me to jump. "I need a moment alone," I told her. "Get out." She didn't hesitate.

Sitting up on the side of the bed took all of my strength. I used the IV drip stand to pull myself up and crossed the four steps to the door in a little over five minutes. By the time I sagged against the door frame, I was no longer concerned about the hospital gown's frank rear view. I walked – more accurately crawled on two feet – to the bathroom. Where I sat for almost fifteen minutes after doing my business. The walk back to my bed seemed almost too far. But I was tired of bedpans and the sooner I demonstrated normal mobility, the less trouble I would have leaving. Three weeks was more than enough time in a hospital.

By the time I left the bathroom, the nurses in my section were frantically searching for me. Two of them helped me back to bed while one of them thoroughly chastised me for risking another relapse. I was ordered not to stand up again and put back to bed. All of which sounded like good thinking to me.

I tried to read some of what Ryou had left me, but I fell asleep on it twice. I did secure the $50,000 yen he gave me as best I could. I hoped I could use it to find a new apartment when I recovered enough to look for one.

"Seto?" Kawai called me softly from the door. "I'm sorry dear, I don't mean to wake you but my friend, Yamada-san is here and this is the only time he could speak with you."

Yamada looked like a lawyer. And it was clear that once he heard my name I looked to him like a walking cash machine. He asked a few questions about my condition and my treatment – specifically if I recalled any of the staff coughing or sneezing near me. I didn't remember any, but Kawai could name several. He nodded a lot and took notes. He asked if I'd received my bill yet.

"Bill? What bill?" I gestured impotently. "I'm afraid that my father and I are at odds at the moment. I'm not a private patient; I'm here on national medical."

His face fell, but then quickly recovered. "So how are you in a private room?"

I shrugged. I hadn't thought to question it.

"We had to tell them who he was in order to get him admitted," Kawai said. "But we told them that he had national medical not private insurance."

He took a few more notes, asked more specifically about particular aspects of my care that I hadn't considered – like the room and the number of nurses assigned to me. When I asked him about a retainer he grinned like a hungry wolf and waved the question away. "I'll take the case on contingency."

Kawai thanked the wolf profusely so that I didn't have to pretend to be grateful. He would likely make a small fortune on the case if I read his expression correctly.

"How long will this take?" I asked.

"Well, if we take it to court, it could be a year or more. But it will be worth it."

"Not to me. I want a speedy settlement. Use my father's name if you have to, but get them to settle as quickly as possible."

He hesitated. "Will Kaiba-sama be involved?"

"Not if you do your job well."

"Very well, sir. Thank you, sir. Please let me know as soon as you receive your bill. We will start from there."

Kawai walked him out. When she returned, I was standing up, waiting for her.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"The hospital administrator to get a copy of my bill."

"Oh you think so?"

"Yes. And you are going with me."

"I am?" She tilted her head slightly. "And why is that?"

"Because you would worry if you didn't."

She shook her head and sighed. "Thank God you're Joey's problem. You'd have driven me crazy by now. Let me get a wheelchair."

"I prefer to walk."

"And I'd prefer that you stay in bed, but apparently you are one of those willful children. So, my soon-to-be son-in-law, you will stay put while I get a chair."

I felt useless but I had to admit, it would have been difficult to walk the whole way on my own. Kawai chatted as she pushed me down the hall. She still believed that Joey and I would reunite when he returned. I still didn't know if he would return. As far as I knew, he might settle in the US. Fall in love with a boy from Texas with a horse and a twang. There was no reason he shouldn't, despite his mother's confidence.

The administrator was in conference, but someone was able to print my bill and make a duplicate for me.

60.5 million yen.

Kawai literally choked when she saw the bottom line. The number made me a little dizzy. I was charged for services I didn't recall receiving. Tests were listed that I'd never gotten results from. I was being charged 50,000 yen a week for the private room – 6,000 more than my apartment rent for a month. We hurried back to my room and she called Yamada. She began reading charges to him over the phone. Then she gave the phone to me.

"Refuse to pay it," he counseled me.

I laughed. "Even if I could afford it, I would contest this. Frankly, my father would enjoy ripping into these people's books. It's almost a shame not to involve him." I paused. "Of course, he would thoroughly investigate you as well if he were involved."

"There is no reason to call anyone else, sir. This is a very clear case of fraud. I am certain that they will settle very quickly. I will come by tomorrow morning with a contract for my services and our papers to serve the hospital notice. They will first come to you and ask for one third of the bill. This is what you should have been charged under national medical. Please accept the bill and tell them that you will consider payment."

"I can't afford 20 million yen either."

"You will not pay it. When the nurse sneezed in your room, she gave you Meningitis."

"Can you prove that?"

"It doesn't matter if we can prove it, Kaiba-sama, only that it is medically possible. And, as I understand it, you had a severe, life-threatening case. You, Kaiba-sama, have been called a national treasure by the media. If this case goes to trial, the hospital will look very bad. They will settle rather than lose face."


	13. 11: A Holiday Homecoming

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 11: A Holiday Homecoming

* * *

Chapter 11

I had to fight the doctor, but I was able to check myself out on Thursday, three weeks and one day after I arrived. I did receive copies of all the tests they ran, especially the CT scans; all the results came back normal, which was a tremendous relief to me. Kawai, Honda and Mutou were there to help me gather my things. I didn't have much to take personally, but medically there was a ton. They had even expected me to purchase a wheelchair. I opted for a rather elegant cane. It had a white dragonhead.

"Kawai-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was so late." Yugi looked at his watch. "Do you think you could take me home before you drop off Kaiba?"

"Oh, of course," she replied without even glancing at me. "You're on the way, aren't you?"

The afternoon was cold and snow had fallen recently. Despite being lunchtime during the week, there was no traffic. "Where is everyone? This looks odd," I commented.

"No doubt hiding from the cold," Kawai answered. "Are you boys warm enough back there?"

We actually got lost on the way to Mutou's house. Twice I suggested that she take me home and wander around for as long as she needed without me, but she insisted that we were 'almost there'.

"Oh, wait! That's my Grandfather's shop," Mutou announced. It was hard to miss. It had an outrageously gaudy Christmas display. "We should stop and say hello."

"Ok," Kawai agreed readily, much to my surprise and horror. "Just for a moment. I'm sure Seto is tired."

"Yes," I said with as much patience as I could muster. "Seto is very tired."

"You know, if he's open, I need a new duel disk," Honda said.

I looked at him. "I bought you one. Mazaki said it was your birthday or some damn thing." Not that Honda dueled that often to begin with.

"Oh yeah," he seemed to almost panic. "I broke it. Can you just help me find a new one?"

How do you break a duel disk? I waved him off and leaned my head back. "Pick the one with KG on the box."

"Kaiba, come on. Five minutes. Please?" He was actually pleading.

"You know, Mutou-sama was very worried about you," Kawai added helpfully. "I'm sure he'd appreciate knowing that you were home now."

"I can't tell him I'm home because I'm NOT HOME YET!" My voice wasn't strong enough to yell, but it was loud enough to get my meaning across.

"Kaiba-san, please." Mutou gave me that pleading, wet sop look of his. "He's my Grandfather. It would be disrespectful if we didn't say hello."

"Fine." Kawai had already pulled into the parking lot. I opened my door before she turned off the engine or I changed my mind. "Let's get this over with."

Honda raced around the car to help me and I tried to push him away, but nearly lost my balance in the attempt. Kawai shouldered her purse and then took my other arm.

She brushed her fingers through my hair, licked her thumb and rubbed my cheek with it. "There! Perfect!" I was revolted. "You lost so much weight in the hospital; we'll have to feed you some more before Joey gets home."

We stepped into the shop's doorway.

"SURPRISE!" It sounded like a thousand people screaming at me at once. "MERRY CHRISTMAS, KAIBA!"

"NII-SAMA!" There was a crowd of people but Mokuba launched himself out of the center of the pack. If Honda and Kawai weren't holding me, I would have collapsed painfully and even with their help I could hardly stand. But nothing could have pried my brother from my arms.

"Now, now don't mob the boy all at once!" Someone said. "We set up a couch for him over here. You boys, give him a hand. Mokuba, son, come on. Let him breath."

I may have grayed-out for a moment because I didn't remember moving to the couch only being there, with Mokuba beside me.

"What is all this?" I asked as I tried to get my bearings.

"Something called 'Christmas' Prince." I looked up at the voice. Pharaoh had brushed his hair free of Yugi's characteristic spikes and it fell in tri-colored waves just around his shoulders. He was dressed for the season in a long-sleeve billowing green shirt and tight white pants. The shirt had red ruffles at the collar and cuffs and red laces left open to reveal a muscular and smooth chest. The pants left little to the imagination. I wasn't sure if it was another fever or him that was making me hot.

"Tonight's Christmas Eve," Kujaku told me. "Here, it's eggnog. It's really good."

"I don't think…." Kawai began.

"Oh stop fussing like someone's mother!" Honda-sama laughed. "He survive a nip or two."

Of my close friends, only Mazaki and Bakura were not there. Even Otogi had shown up. He too, I noticed, had trouble keeping his eyes off the Pharaoh. Several of my classmates, including the whole cheering team were there. They wrote a get-well cheer for me. After enough coaxing, we all went outside into the cold and watched them perform it. It was childishly simple in lyric but included several impressive physical moves.

"When you're back on the team," they told me, "you have to do the final flip there in the center."

"I thought something looked missing," I said, shivering but smiling. "I will have to start practicing soon."

We all went back into the store. There was a huge amount of food, of which I ate very little. Ishtaaru Isis and Kawai traded turns smothering me or coaxing some other allegedly wonderful food into my mouth. In between mouthfuls and noise, there were phone calls. Bakura called very briefly. Takahashi-sama sent his regards through his son. The Headmaster called and promised to work with me to make up the time I missed in class rather than force me to attend extra classes.

I did leave to use the facilities. When I came out, Ishtaaru was waiting for me. She handed me a phone. "You have another call."

Clearly someone private. I stepped back into the bathroom and locked the door. "Hello?"

"Oh God!" Anzu sniffed loudly. "Seto? I'm sorry. I was so worried. Are you ok?"

"Yes, Mazaki. I'm fine. Pull yourself together, woman. If you keep this up, I'll fire you."

She laughed through her tears. "You really have to come up with a better threat than that. At this point, I should be threatening to fire you if you don't get well."

"You wouldn't dare fire me."

"Of course not! Oh God, I wish you were here now. I don't know enough! We had a factory shut down for a day because I made a contract for the wrong, oh, I don't even know anymore! Noah fixed it. Who is Abdulatem?"

"I have no idea."

"I keep getting messages from him. He says he's your cousin, but Noah doesn't know who he is either. He said he gave you his bear. He's very strange. Don't worry about it; I'll take care of it. That, I know how to handle."

"You can handle the rest too. You'd be shocked how often I simply guessed what to do. How's the stock?"

"Good. We were up at the US close. Holiday sales were very high especially – oddly – in girls 13-16."

"That's not odd," I said as the logic hit me. "That's you; a woman on the board of KaibaGames is fueling sales among girls in the target market. I should have thought of that years ago."

"Oh of all the obvious things!" She huffed. "Hold on, let me make some notes for Katya."

"Who?"

"My secretary."

"Are you at the office?"

"Only for a few more minutes. Your father is having some of us over for dinner and if I'm late again, he'll kill me."

"You were late for dinner with my father?" I chuckled, imagining the moment.

"I'm always late," she sighed. "He invariably picks days when I have far too much scheduled. Ordinarily, he's very understanding, but this time the Russians will be there and he has a contract in the pipeline and – fuck! I just broke a nail." She hissed. "Seto, I love you, but I have got to get off this phone. My makeup's a wreck, I still have to change clothes and now I have to redo my nails. Take care of yourself, ok?"

"I think I should be telling you that."

"I promise, just as soon as you come back, you can have the whole desk back. Oh, Seto!" She stopped me just before I hung up. "Get a haircut. I'll bet you haven't had one in a month."

I returned to the party, pleased to have spoken to her, but a bit disturbed by the conversation. Although, I had to confess that my hair was brushing the top of my shirt collars. It had been a while since I'd thought about grooming.

In the main room, the others had started their gift exchange. I made my way back to my couch and settled down to watch. Mutou-sama was handing boxes to Mutou and everyone was impatiently waiting to open them all together.

"Ah-ha! I knew this was back there!" Mutou-sama said with a flourish. "Hand this one to our guest of honor."

"I thought this was a gift exchange?" I protested.

"It is," Mutou handed me the box. The tag said 'From Father Christmas, To Seto'. "I didn't give a gift to exchange."

He laughed. "Your gift is you! We're just happy you're alive."

"You would have ruined Christmas for generations," Otogi observed. "Such dramatic timing."

"Next time I'll plan for a time when your calendar is clear."

"Thank you."

"Just not during baseball season," Takahashi added. "Bad luck for the team."

"Not during school break either!" Suzuki pointed out.

"Maybe I'll just die now and save the scheduling issues."

"Don't even joke about that, Nii-sama!" Mokuba threw himself at me again. "I don't ever want you to die!"

"Shhh, little brother, hush," We held each other and the room quieted for us. "I won't die. I promise. The duel isn't over yet," I whispered.

After a few minutes, Mutou-sama cleared his throat. "I suppose I should finish handing these out. Now, who is Fujimoto?"

They handed out the rest of the gifts while Mokuba and I talked softly. When we were ready, finally, Mutou insisted that everyone open the gifts one at a time so that he could take pictures.

There were a lot of teenage boys in the room and so a lot of KG tech around the circle. There were bottles of cologne for Kujaku, Kawai and Ishtaaru. The few adult men got tools. My box was small. Inside it was a necklace. A glass Egyptian ankh filled with sand. On one side was etched an elaborate Egyptian eye; on the other was a cartouche.

"What is this?" I asked holding it for the room to see.

Pharaoh spoke up. "I can answer that. Your name – Seto – is obviously a reference to the God Set. The God of Chaos and Evil." He added dramatic menace to his voice and several people laughed. "In my day," he stopped and corrected himself, "In the past, Set was the Egyptian God of the Desert. The God of Strength. It was even said that the desert's strength was Pharaoh's strength."

"May I see it, Kaiba-san?" Ishtaaru asked and I handed it to her. "This is the Eye of Horus. It is a protection symbol. This is a name. It says –" she hesitated and I saw her face as she seemed troubled by the translation. She looked at Pharaoh oddly and then looked back at me. "I'm sorry. I – it is your name. Seto. In hieroglyphics." She put the chain around my neck. "You should wear it always. It suits you."

I looked at Pharaoh. "I shall have to thank Father Christmas when I see him." He smiled slightly.

The evening progressed. I was sagging, but luckily no one expected me to do more than lay on the couch. Kawai kept track of when I needed to take my prescriptions. If I fell asleep, no one commented on it.

Finally Honda-sama asked if I was ready to go home. He and Honda moved my things to their car while I said goodbye to everyone.

"Wait, wait!" Kujaku said into her cell "There's one more, he's just about to leave. Say Merry Christmas." She told me as she put the phone to my ear.

"Merry Christmas," I dutifully said.

"Tak?"

"Joey?"

"Uh. Hey. Uh, how you doing?"

"Fine. Better." My throat went dry. I wanted to tell him to come home. That I needed him and he should come home now. I also did not want to be so weak that one man could humble me so low.

"Good. Good." He was silent for a minute. "Listen, Tak, about that thing…"

"Irrelevant."

"What? What's irrelevant?"

"Anything. Just take care of your sister and come home to me soon."

"Oh Jesus! Tak, I'm so sorry. I miss you so much!" He started to gush, but I cut him off.

"We can discuss that when you come home."

"Will you be waiting?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Tak."

I realized that there was a large group of people watching me – most notably Pharaoh. I could feel the weight of his necklace on my chest. It felt as if it had always been there; as if it belonged there.

"And I, you, Joey." I replied. I hung up the phone and handed it back to Kujaku. "Thank you."

I was asleep before we were out of sight of the store. I was mostly incoherent getting into the apartment and settled in bed.

The next few days were irritating in detail and mind numbingly dull in general. I slept a lot. When I wasn't sleeping, I was swallowing pills or resting from the long walk to the bathroom or the kitchen for more water. Honda-sama claimed he liked having me around because I was cheaper to feed than Joey was. Honda, I think, was just glad to have someone around.

Eventually, the school semester restarted and I attempted to go. I made it as far as my bike before I was too exhausted. Honda-sama helped me back to the room Honda and I were sharing.

He sat down in front of me. "Seto. May I speak to you, honestly?"

"Of course." He'd never hesitated before.

"You very stupid young man."

"Excuse me?"

"What the most important thing? Health. Your health. You want job. You want make money. You want show everyone that you stronger and smarter and better than all of us. But where are you? In a poor man bed. Why? Your health."

"If you would prefer that I leave…." I tried to sit up, but he used one hand and pushed me back down.

"See? Weak!" He smiled. "You see? Stupid! You still not hearing me. You want be rich? You want show us all up? You get well first. You won't get well you keep jumping up to go to school or try to prove how strong you are, run all the way to the kitchen. Where am I? I'm on land! Why?"

"I'm sorry I've taken you away from work, sir."

"Stupid!" He laughed and I was beginning to get a little irritated with the word. "I took off work, get water for you. Why I here if you keep getting it? I get water, you get well. I get pills, you get well. Honda will bring you homework. You. Get. Well. You have so many friends who love you. Your brother, he loves you. The boys, eh? Joey and that pretty one at the hospital? They love you. Get well. You see why I call you stupid?"

"You think I'm wasting my energy doing things I'm not strong enough to do yet."

"I think you get stronger, you do right things."

"And what are the right things?"

He grinned. "Sleep. Eat. And listen. You very good thinking. Not so good listening. I'm other way. Very good listening. Not so good thinking. Hiroto in middle – thinks ok, listens ok."

"I will try to become a better listener."

"If you try, you will. So I go to store. Get some meat, get some fish. Do you like gingerbread?" I had no idea what it was. "We have gingerbread after dinner. It's British; you like it. So, I going out and you...?"

I had to smile. "I will lie here, sleep and get well."

He smiled back. "See? Better listener already!" He left a few minutes later.

I tried to take his advice and tried to do less. But the boredom while I was awake was insufferable. I couldn't concentrate on homework or designing the Arena4 for long periods so instead I researched low energy exercise – yoga and tai chi. I found that even in my weakened condition, I was able to do a few minutes at a time of many forms.

Honda-sama caught me but actually, he approved. "See? You listened, you thought, you found a way. Not so stupid."


	14. Interlude 3: Anzu's Story

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Interlude #3: Anzu's Story.

* * *

Interlude #3

I am a simple girl. I come from a simple family in a simple town and all I ever wanted were simple things. A home. A husband. A child to raise. Maybe a dog. I was smart in school so I took accelerated classes and went to secretarial college when I was 16. Simple. I didn't want a fancy career; I wanted a good job while I looked for a man I could be a good wife to. I knew girls who wanted to be executives, some were friends of mine; I wished them well. Job, home, husband. Simple.

I graduated near the top of my class and because of that, I got a job immediately – a good one at KaibaCorp. Actually, it was one of several offers I was given and my counselor told me not to take it. The secretarial pool, she said, was no place for my skills to shine. I could make more money as the Executive Assistant. I'd have more prestige as the Embassy Liaison. Secretarial Pool, she said, is for baby makers. So I took it.

For the first year, it was wonderful. I got an apartment near the office and worked every day from morning to night. I typed letters, proposals and bids. I filed contracts and briefs. I received my internal security clearance and was allowed to fill in sometimes when a junior executive assistant was out. I was even beginning to date a very nice young man in Marketing.

And then I was called to the Personnel Manager's office.

"Do you enjoy working for KaibaCorp?" she asked me.

"Yes, ma'am. Very much so." I didn't know what I had done wrong. I didn't know what I could have done wrong.

"How old are you?"

"19, ma'am."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, ma'am."

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I blushed. "No, ma'am."

"So you don't mind working late? Even if it were very often?"

"Oh!" I was very relieved by the question. "No, ma'am. I live alone and I can come in very early or stay late."

"What about weekends?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She looked at the papers on her desk and considered me for a moment. Then she sighed, "Kanan-san was terminated this morning. Kaiba-san needs a replacement right away."

I couldn't even gasp. Kaiba-san? THE Kaiba-san? Even for a day – even for an hour – if anyone on the 35th floor needed a temporary assistant, one of my managers was sent to fill the desk. To send me….

"Yes, I know this is very sudden. Will you do it?"

"Me? But – I – I'm not – me?"

"You meet the standards Kaiba-san has set for his staff and it will only be until we hire a new Senior Secretary for him. A month or so at most." She must have seen the look of shocked horror frozen on my face. "I would not have chosen you if there were anyone else on staff that would fit the qualifications. It is your responsibility to be loyal to the company. Will you do it?"

I nodded. Of course I would do it. I worked for KaibaCorp and I would do whatever my job asked of me. I just never expected to be asked to do this.

"Very well. Go now, directly to the 35th floor. Give me your ID badge." I gave it to her and she handed me a new one. "This will allow you access to the suites you'll need." As I left her office, the last thing she said before the door closed was, "Good luck, Mazaki."

Kaiba Seto was something of a legend in the office. Not for the games or the tech or the things he was known for worldwide. We knew all of that, of course, but it was less relevant to the day-to-day office. He was known for his quirks. For firing people because his coffee was cold or his newspapers were old. He was very demanding in odd ways. It was rumored that one assistant had never filed a single sheet of paper for two years but was fired because he forgot to schedule Kaiba-san's routine hair appointment. I hadn't met him in person, of course, but from what I'd gathered from those that had, it wasn't that he was cruel. It was that he was focused on what he was doing and the slightest thing that disturbed his focus infuriated him. In that, he was very simple. I can do simple, I told myself.

And once I learned what he wanted and when, he was simple. He wanted his coffee, hot, when he stepped through the door. When he opened his office door, he wanted to know everything that had happened while it was closed. He wanted a haircut every two weeks, at two pm, on Wednesday, wherever he was – even in the car. He was even open to my opinions on occasion. He wanted an honest opinion about his appearance. If he called me into his office and asked which product I used, he expected to find it in my home. His schedule was insanely busy and we traveled a lot. But it was all simple.

And then he became complicated. He wanted freedom. He wanted change. He fell in love and after months of not having a minute for my own life, he introduced me to Honda Hiroto. A simple man who wanted a simple life. A wife who cooks, a son who listens and a job that kept them comfortable. Not rich, even. Just happy. He was perfect.

But, of course, it all ended when Kaiba-sama returned. I had tried to keep Kaiba-san informed and tried to convince him that the stock price fall was not a simple flux. I'd been watching the market for him long enough to recognize a problem when I saw one. But he was too lost in infatuation to notice or care. That had happened before but usually he tired of them in a day or so. A week was the longest. A month was unheard of. And Kaiba-sama was furious.

Father and son were nothing alike in the Kaiba family. Where Kaiba-san was tightly focused, Kaiba-sama was all-seeing. He was unpredictable and unlike his son, often cruel. When he came to Kaiba-san's office I often heard him yelling. I frequently heard the slapping. Occasionally the bones breaking. I had more than once assisted in covering up Kaiba-san's bruises or deeper injuries. Treatment he didn't deserve.

Simple, I thought as I rode the elevator to what was now my office on the 35th floor. Why can't my life go back to simple?

Seto was disgraced and no longer considered part of the family. I had been moved to his job along with Bakura and Kaiba Noah. We three knew the KaibaGames market and could run the company for a while without Kaiba-san. We were barred from any contact with him.

In addition, Kaiba-sama had taken particular interest in me. He told me that with so few women in the Kaiba upper echelon, he wanted to work with me through the transition. He has since spent many hours with me. Helping me; truly. He is an extremely knowledgeable man, powerful and even innovative. But not simple.

It was Christmas Eve and I was on my way into the office to make a secret phone call on a secret phone. Not simple. But I had to call him. I had to speak to Hiroto.

A friend of mine gave me a pre-paid phone for Christmas. It was kind of her to give me just what was on my wish list. Another friend was given one just like it. I had 30 minutes – 30 precious minutes that Ryou was covering for me. My assistant – I still had trouble believing that I had an assistant – would be arriving at 6pm on the dot to help me change clothes and get me out the door on time.

I got to my office and closed the door behind me. The building was empty apart from security because it was Christmas. Only crazy people come to the office on Christmas. Crazy people with complicated lives. Simple people are at home with friends and family, eating duck and dueling with their kids.

"Hello?" I recognized Ishtarru's voice as soon as she picked up.

"Isis? Is he there?"

She hesitated. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Her voice was strained and it scared me. "Is he ok?" but my real fear was, is he with someone else.

"He's fine. It's not him; it's Kaiba-san. He's been sick."

Seto had been sick before, like everyone. He usually took a few doses of some high-powered medication and continued about his day. In my time with him, he refused to take a day off. "Sick, how sick?"

"He was in the hospital for three weeks."

I sat down heavily. "Is he ok? Why didn't you tell me? Oh my God! What's wrong with him? Tell me where he is – I'm coming now."

"Anzu, calm down! He's fine now. I couldn't tell you, you know that. I told Kaiba-sama weeks ago. If I had told you, you would have done what you wanted to just now and he would have known that you and I are talking."

"You're right." I sniffed back a tear. "You're right, I know. I'm sorry. I just – so much depends on him."

"I know."

"Is that where Bakura was, when he slipped out of here that weekend?"

"I don't know but Otogi didn't answer his e-mails until Monday night so I doubt it. He said he'd been out getting his battery recharged when he finally replied to me."

"God, I wish I could just ask him."

"I know."

"Why is it all so complicated?"

"Because it is."

"That doesn't help."

"I know."

She gave me a minute to pull myself together. "Ok. I want to talk to him. Where can I reach him?"

"He's here, at the party."

"Oh so he really is ok?"

"He was released this morning. That's where Honda was all day."

"Of course! He'd never leave Seto alone like that. Not like me."

"You are helping him in the ways you can."

"I know." I found myself crying again. "I know."

"Wait a moment. I think I hear him."

"Where is he?"

"The little boy's room," she chuckled.

"Oh." I had to laugh too. "Make sure he washes his hands before he takes the phone."

"Eww! Gross!"

We snickered about boys and bathrooms for a few seconds until I heard her hand the phone over. As soon as I heard his voice I knew his illness had been serious. Gone was the deep baritone that cut through any crowd. He sounded frail. But up-beat. Thinking still, planning still. Even comforting me until I reached for my desk drawer and broke the tip off one of my freshly manicured nails. I got off the phone quickly then – my 30 minutes was almost done anyway – and cursed for a moment the way my father used to when his baseball team lost.

Then I took a breath to clear my thoughts – a helpful suggestion from Kaiba-sama – and called my assistant. She was probably already in the building, but I called her anyway.

"Katya, where can I get a manicure at 7pm on Christmas Eve?"

"In Domino?" She laughed. "Please tell me that's a joke."

"And I need my makeup redone."

"I should have never let you go back to the office," she whined. "Give me a minute. I may know someone."

"I still have to dress. Did you bring the shoes?"

"Yes, Anzu, I have them. I'll be up shortly."

Katya and I had become relatively close very quickly. We even lived together now. It was the only way for me to remain even close to organized. I could run Kaiba-san's life in my sleep. My own, however, was a train wreck.

And getting even more complicated by the hour.

Across the room was the brand new dress I would be wearing to the office Christmas dinner. I hadn't seen it yet. It was a gift from Kaiba-sama. He had provided me with a swatch of the fabric so that I could match my shoes and other accessories to it. It wasn't the first gift he'd bought me, or our first dinner together. But it was the first gift so intimate.

At first, I believed that his help was to somehow trick me into betraying Seto. But I discovered it wasn't as simple as that. Gozaburo was a harsh man, but I found he loved his sons in his own way. The cruelties he did were often because the world was cruel to him. He wanted them to succeed over even the impossible. I found, over the months, that he was capable of kindness and that his anger could be turned aside. At his heart, Seto was a very simple man. Gozaburo was very, very complicated.

"OK!" The door nearly burst as Katya arrived with several bags. "My cousin Mishiko. She's a stylist; just graduated. She'll met us on the way and fix everything in the car." She dropped all the packages. "So how does it look?"

"I haven't opened it yet."

"Anzu! You have less than an hour to get there!"

We opened the bag and both fell silent. We had known it was made of jade green silk but neither of us expected the garment we found. It blended traditional lines with modern shape and created a dress that was elegant. Brilliant. Complex.

"Oh my God! Where did he find this?" Katya checked for a label. "Hand stitching! Oh my God I'll bet it's a one off!"

"He wouldn't." I shook my head. "It's an office dinner, for God's sake!"

"We'd better get you in it."

My jewelry was wholly inadequate for the divine neckline, but it was the best I had. Thankfully, the new shoes were perfect. We hurried down to the waiting car – an actual limo tonight – and a roughly a mile away, picked up Mishiko. She fixed my nail and my makeup and redid my hair to better suit the dress. I looked as if I knew what I was doing by the time I stepped out of the car and onto the red carpet of the Kaiba mansion's main entrance.

I heard a low whistle behind me and turned to see Bakura Ryou looking as scrumptious as ever in a black tux with a red silk shirt and tie. His cuff links and tie pin were green wreaths. I don't want a complicated man to marry, but I'd take him for a night anytime he offered. Not that he ever had, but a girl could always hope.

"Who are you and where have you been all my life?" He asked, bowing low and kissing my fingertips.

"Ryou, stop teasing."

"Anzu, not only have you outdone yourself tonight, I think you've outdone me."

I hit his shoulder lightly. "Is that a compliment for me or for you?"

"Can't it be both?" We grinned at each other. "How is he?" he asked me softly.

"As well as can be expected, I think. He thinks the jump in stock price is because of me."

"Honda noticed the stock price?" he asked, shocked.

"Of course not!" I laughed. "Seto."

Ryou frowned. "I thought you were calling Honda."

"I was. But Isis told me about Seto being ill and I, well, I guess I freaked out about it a little. You knew, didn't you?" He nodded, sadly. There was a time when Ryou and I never had secrets. Now even friendship was complicated. "I had to speak to him. And I ran out of time." Which sounded so much better than I forgot to ask him to get Honda.

Ryou kissed my cheek. "I'm sure he'll understand. Come on. Kaiba-sama is waiting for you."

I have never gotten over the main hall of Kaiba Manor. It always made me feel like I'd gone back in time and I was visiting the Shogun Emperor. There were museum quality artifacts and priceless kimonos along its length. At the end, hand painted rice paper doors led into what would be the living room in any other home, but here it was more like a small ballroom with couches.

There must have been two hundred people there yet somehow Ryou took me directly to Kaiba-sama.

When he saw me, he actually turned away from his conversation. Kaiba Gozaburo walked away from the man who was speaking and over to me. He took my hand, bowed low over it and kissed my fingertips.

"May I be the first to wish you a Merry Christmas, Mazaki-san. And may I say how lovely you look this evening."

I could not have been more stunned. Ryou's finger poking the base of my spine prodded me into to an appropriate response. I bowed even more deeply. "Thank you Kaiba-sama. Please allow me to thank you for your gift. If I look lovely, it is only because of your benefit." Which wasn't quite what I meant to say but my mind was reeling.

Did Kaiba-sama just kiss my hand? Did Gozaburo just bow to me? He came to me – he walked away from an important conversation just to say Merry Christmas to me. A secretary! Not even his secretary!

He tugged my arm gently and helped me stand again. "Mazaki-san, please allow me to introduce you to some of our Russian counterparts." He guided me forward and smoothly transferred me from his left hand to his right arm. I tried to smile and remember names and faces of complete strangers while Kaiba Gozaburo's arm rested gently around my waist. He handed me a glass of champagne and guided me to meet a group of Germans. And then some Americans. My dress received many compliments and more than once I had to reply that I didn't know the designer; the garment was a gift from Kaiba-sama. Each time the subject came up he smiled indulgently and affirmed that it was made for me.

He escorted me to dinner and seated me at his left hand. I was seated where Kaiba-sama's wife would sit if he had one. The American Ambassador was seated to his right as the highest ranking guest. I glanced down the table and saw Ryou seated with other board members. He gave me a curious look but smiled slightly when I answered with a panicked shrug.

Dinner consisted of me not tasting any of the food I ate in between moments of Kaiba-sama asking me what I thought of this morsel or that. I had two glasses of wine in a failed effort to settle my nerves.

When the meal finally ended, Kaiba-sama pulled out my chair and used me to lead his guests to the actual ballroom. A full orchestra was playing the Ice Skaters Waltz and a 12-foot spruce tree was fully decorated in the corner. "And please, everyone, before you leave be sure to take a gift home for yourselves." He gestured to a table next to the tree where two scantily clad female 'elves' had gift baskets. "Please excuse me a moment, my dear." He kissed my hand again and joined several dark suited men I had not been introduced to. They stepped into another room and closed the door firmly.

"Well that's one way to earn a promotion," someone said behind me. I whirled around, ready to smack the speaker, but it was Ryou, grinning at me. "He seems quite smitten."

"What is he doing?" I whispered frantically.

"If it were any other man, I'd say he was courting you."

"What do you mean 'courting' me!? That is Kaiba Gozaburo; he does not court." Ryou smirked. "Don't look at me that way! What do I do?"

"Well a typical courtship includes afternoon picnics, walks in the moonlight, quiet candle-lit dinners…."

I hit him hard. "Don't tease me now, idiot! What do I do?"

His grin softened. "Anzu. What do you want to do? This would be complicated, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't be right for you."

"You mean date him?" I glance around and realized that several people were taking note of us. I smiled politely and pulled Ryou into the ballroom fully where there were too many people for anyone to notice us. "I'm dating Honda! How can I date Seto's Father and his best friend at the same time?"

"You haven't spoken to Honda in months so it may not be accurate to say you are still dating him. And, frankly, you would not be the first woman to date two men at one time." He started to speak again, but stopped and turned me around.

Kaiba-sama approached us and took my hand again. "May I have the pleasure of the first dance?"

Dance with him!? I almost panicked, but a moment of brilliance saved me. "I am afraid, Kaiba-sama, that by a long standing tradition, my first dance always belongs to Bakura." I slipped my hand from Kaiba's and offered it to Ryou. He took it without a word.

"I see." Rather than angry or even disappointed, Kaiba-sama looked calculating. "In which case, I shall put in my claim for your last dance. Do you have an objection, Bakura? If I claim the last dance of the evening with Mazaki-san?"

"Far be it for me to object to anything, Kaiba-sama," Ryou said with that well trained, smooth and lyrical voice of his. "If you will excuse us."

"Bakura," Kaiba-sama stopped us before we were a foot away, "I may have an assignment for you later."

Ryou nodded gracefully, but I saw the lines of tension appear and vanish from the corner of his mouth. "As you require, sir."

"An assignment?" I asked as Ryou waltzed me around the room.

"No doubt he wants me to fuck some foreign fag."

"Ryou!"

"It's true!" he laughed, "and at least it's one of the more fun parts of my job."

I sighed, "Well at least he doesn't want to fuck you." Then the cold idea stuck me and I clung to Ryou. "Oh God! What if he wants to fuck me?"

"Do you want to?"

"What?"

"Do you want him?"

"Kaiba Gozaburo?"

"Yes." He smiled. "It's not an unthinkable concept. He's actually quite handsome. He's rich and powerful. I was quite excited when I thought he wanted to hire me."

"But – but…"

"The question really is, do you like him."

"Kaiba Gozaburo?"

"Yes."

"But he's horrible."

Ryou shrugged. "He's human."

We danced in silence for a while. It was true. I knew Kaiba-sama had done some horrible things. But I also knew he could be kind. Sweet. Funny. "I don't know," I said finally.

"You don't have to decide right now. But whatever you do, pay attention to everything. What he says, what he does. When in doubt, chose tradition. Keep your mouth shut if all else fails. And if you do decide to sleep with him – I won't tell you not to, Anzu, that has to be your choice – but if you do, for God's sake girl, do not get pregnant. Are you on anything?" I blushed but nodded. I hadn't seen Honda in months but the pills helped regulate my monthly cycle. "Good. Make damn sure you are wearing a wedding ring before you risk that. More women have disappeared around Kaiba-sama than in the Bermuda Triangle."

The song ended and a member of the board pulled Bakura away.

"I must say Mazaki, you are looking ravishing." Kaiba Noah approached me and kissed me lightly on the cheek. He gestured to the woman beside him and switched to English. "Angelica Fitzgerald, Mazaki Anzu. Ms. Fitzgerald works for Mattel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Mazaki."

"The pleasure is mine, Ms. Fitzgerald." She asked about the dress and I said simply that it was a gift. She asked about Kaiba Gozaburo.

"You two seem quite close."

"He has been very helpful to me as I assume my new responsibilities. He has been my – patron?"

"Showing you how things are done. Introducing you to the right people. That sort of thing? Mentor."

"Yes. My mentor. I am very grateful for his assistance."

Noah stepped away for a moment and she leaned in closer to me. "And who was that God you were dancing with earlier?"

I had to smile. "Our associate, Bakura Ryou; who is also on the board for KaibaGames. Would you care to meet him?"

"Well, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course." I had an idea about a Barbie card game that I wanted to consult with a few designers on, but she could be useful in making the deal. We found Ryou, and he was as suave and gracious as always.

After that, I circled the room greeting people I knew and introducing myself to people I didn't know. That was what these functions were really for; not to see old friends and sing Christmas songs, but to make business contacts and network ideas. I would have cried if I wasn't worried about my mascara running. I wanted to be home, with my family. With Honda. With simple people and simple things.

Finally, I noticed that the guests were leaving. I approached Kaiba-sama but he turned his back to me and continued his conversation. I waited a few minutes more and got a similar reaction. I said good-bye to a few people and watched Ryou leave with an older British gentleman. He was promising to sing for him as soon as they reached the gentleman's hotel.

It was almost midnight when I realized that the only people left were staff. The elves had taken down the gift table and were chatting with the cleaning crew.

Kaiba-sama entered the ballroom. "You all may go. The cleaning can wait until tomorrow." They all virtually fled. He gestured to his left and I realized that the orchestra was still there; they had been so quiet that I hadn't noticed them. They began playing something beautiful and faintly familiar. "I believe this will be the last dance of the evening," Kaiba-sama said, and held his hand out to me.

I was shaking when I walked over to him and it did not calm me to notice that his hand was shaking some too. He took my hand again and led me to the center of the room. He was not the dancer that Ryou was. In fact, I don't think I had ever even heard of Kaiba-sama dancing. But here he was, dancing. With me. He was holding me closely. He was looking deeply into my eyes. His heart was pounding against my chest.

"Kaiba-sama –" I had to stop this. It was too complicated.

"I think we can dispense with the formalities at this stage, Anzu." His voice caressed my name as if he'd been waiting to use it.

I hesitated. Using his given name was not just a level of informality; it was a level of intimacy. It was a dramatic change in our relationship – creating a relationship, where we were simply co-workers before. My throat went dry.

"When we are alone," he said softly, "occasionally, my sister calls me Buro. She is the only one with whom I am so familiar. The only other person, I hope, would be you."

"Buro," I said, terrified of waking up from this dream, but he smiled and twirled me around. "Buro, I don't know if we should…."

"We are the only ones who will dictate what we should do. For instance, if we should kiss, who is there to stop us?"

'I should' a small voice in the back of my mind said. But I didn't speak aloud and Kaiba-sama's lips pressed warmly against my own.

Kaiba Gozaburo wanted me. Here, now, tonight. What was complicated about that?

There was nothing complicated about Buro taking my hand and leading me out of the ballroom, up the stairs, or into the master bedroom.

There was nothing complicated about us undressing each other, about us caressing and kissing and stroking each other.

There was nothing complicated about Buro entering me slowly, thrusting slowly, and building me slowly to the orgasm I hadn't felt since that last night in Aruba with Hiroto.

It was all very simple.


	15. 12: Pharaoh

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 12: Pharaoh.

* * *

Chapter 12

One week after school started, Honda-sama went back to work. By then, the trip to the bathroom wasn't so exhausting. I could spend an entire day in the living room sitting up reading – if I didn't tax myself too much trying to do things for myself without Honda-sama catching me.

Just before Honda left for school, there was a knock at the door. "You sit," he ordered, "I got it."

Mutou and Pharaoh entered together. "Hi Kaiba!" Mutou was as cheerful as ever. More so – the hint of sadness in his eyes was gone. "Wow! You look so much better already! You looked half dead at the Christmas party."

"I will presume that was meant as a compliment," I mused. "I suppose I should accept it with grace."

"You should," Pharaoh replied. "You are looking more like your old self, Prince."

"What's that about?" Honda asked.

"An inside joke," Pharaoh was still looking at me. "I trust that you know your own medicinal schedule?"

"Quite well."

"Then you two should go on to school," Pharaoh dismissed Honda and Mutou. "There's no reason you should delay."

Honda looked very unsure. "Yeah. Hey Seto, I forgot something." He went into the bedroom and looked at me until I joined him. He closed the door. "Is there something between you and him?"

"Something like what?"

"Something like Joey is coming home soon and he kind of thinks you two are together."

"We are," I stated. "Pharaoh is – something else. I think KaibaGames could use him."

"You know I'm not stupid, right?"

I looked at him sharply, in part because he was right – I was presuming he was stupid. "No, you are not stupid. I cannot deny that Yami and I seem to have some mutual attraction, but you were right when you said I would miss Joey. Believe me, it's disgusting how much I want him. Yami said that if he was the 'king of games' then I was the crown prince. That's all."

"Yeah, well. Sorry. I don't mean to come down on you but the thing that sucks about friends dating is that if they break up, you usually wind up losing a friend."

"I doubt you could ever lose Joey's friendship."

"I meant you, idiot." He glanced at his watch. "I'd better go. Yugi and me are gonna have to run. Hey, can I use the bike?"

I laughed. "Just don't scratch the paint."

I got him the keys and they left. Pharaoh was looking at the few Honda family photos around the living room. I felt uncomfortable in the loose pants and no shirt I'd been wearing for two days and expended the energy to dress. I combed my hair, which Anzu was right about, needed a trim. I took a rest and then went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"None of that was necessary you realize," he said when I finally settled on the futon. "I preferred seeing you half dressed." If he could see the ankh around my neck, he didn't mention it.

"Your preference was not on my list of considerations."

"It should have been." He looked out the window. "I remember Joey. Blond American? Has a tendency to play luck cards?"

"Yes."

"A little beneath your station, isn't he?"

"My relationships are hardly subject to your approval."

"I notice that your 'relationship' is not here."

"He had a family emergency; he's out of the country."

"So for now, you are alone."

"I thought your offer to assist was to provide companionship."

"It was. But I'd like to know how companionable I may be."

"Surely a Pharaoh can find the kind of friendship he desires from more appropriate sources."

"At one time I could have had half of Egypt at my feet." He finally turned and looked at me. "A prince of industry has a more modern appeal."

"I am flattered, truly. But even if I were free to indulge, I don't have the strength now."

"I'm not so cruel as to take you now." There was a trace of humor in his voice. "You can hardly stand." He changed the subject. "So how do you spend your days?"

I showed him. We did some tai chi and yoga. We dueled a lot. He amused himself while I took a nap. After lunch, we took a walk around the building. It was my longest walk in months and I was worn out when we returned. I recovered quickly though – a good sign. Over the next few days, he fetched-and-carried for me and helped me with my medications.

And we talked a lot. About things I'd never discussed with anyone and things I suspected he'd never shared either. Growing up with Gozaburo. Being Pharaoh at 15. The deaths of both our biological fathers. The loneliness of being 'superior'. We talked about his previous 'visit' and what it was like seeing the world for the first time in thousands of years – and seeing it through Yugi's eyes. How difficult it was to adjust to everything. How angry he was. It reminded me of starting my own life over after the orphanage. Our lives had been very different and yet in many ways very similar. It made the attraction to him that much stronger and much, much harder to resist. I was very glad that even the idea of using the erection he inspired fatigued me.

I did get a call from Yamada. "They are claiming that you told them you were uninsured and would be paying the full bill."

"I don't recall saying anything of the kind."

He laughed. "With a fever as high as yours was, you could have said anything, but it's all inadmissible regardless. You are a minor and they admitted you without notifying your parents."

"I see. And that renders everything else invalid, does it?"

"Somewhat. They are trying to convince the court that you were aware of everything and approved all the decisions made."

"I don't even remember going to the hospital."

"I assure you, they will remember you." He chuckled again. "They have filed every possible motion they can to try to collect this. The court will rule on it and then they will consider your counter-suits for malpractice and wrongful damages. You may have to make an appearance before the magistrate. I will tell you a few days before if you do. Please be sure to look very sick. We will lose face if you appear looking healthy and well."

I hung up shaking my head; maybe I would introduce this wolf to my father. They seemed to think along similar lines.

"I have a confession," Pharaoh said after he'd been looking after me for a couple of weeks.

Our daily walks had gotten longer. We could take my bike to the mall and walk for an hour at a time, if I took a 30-minute break when we stopped. I had gained most of my lost weight back but thanks to the tai chi and yoga, I was toner and more flexible than I was before my illness. I was actually looking forward to Cheering Squad.

"I knew you before," he said as we sat on a bench near a vacant store.

"Yes, we dueled. I know."

"No, not my previous time with Yugi." He looked at me. "Before. In my time."

"Someone like me."

"You."

"It could not have been me," I laughed. "Your story is impossible enough. There isn't enough 'suspended disbelief' in the universe to believe that it could happen to two people."

"Your soul then," he compromised and went on before I could dispute that. "But you. And no, not in the same way. I don't know how you are here, but it is you. By Ra, you look as you did when I gave you the throne. Same eyes, same hair, same undeserved arrogance." We both smiled at the reference, taunting each other. "You are Priest Seto." He looked away. "And you still hold my heart."

"I…what?"

He looked at his hands. "A Pharaoh is a God. But even Gods can love."

My heart began racing. It seemed I had wanted to hear those words my whole life. But Joey. Joey was my heart; Joey had wanted me without anything before he knew I was anyone.

"We should return. You look tired." He started to stand.

I reached out and stopped him. He wouldn't look at me until I turned his face to mine. Pharaoh or Joey? How could I choose? I leaned forward and kissed him, hoping that it would be meaningless, forgettable and cold. It was not.

It was hot and engulfing. Like a wind blowing me over. A wave crashing down, drowning me in need and want and pleasure and pulling us both into each other with more power than anything I've ever felt. I was lost to it. He pulled away first.

"You have sown the wind, Prince, dare you reap the whirlwind?"

"Are you always so moved by a single kiss?" I tried not to pant. "Not a weakness that would serve you well."

"Even time yields to the desert sands."

"I'm…" terrified I wanted to say but I settled for "…tired." I realized that somehow our arms had entwined around each other and pulled mine quickly away from him. "And I have homework I'd like to try to finish today."

"Answer me this, Prince. Does the whelp move you as I do?"

"Joey is like no one else," I said. It was honest and deflected Pharaoh's question.

We returned home in silence. I held him as he drove my bike and cursed the spiteful biology that made so clear what my words tried to hide. If he noticed my rather obvious arousal, however, he did not mention it.

Honda's phone was ringing as we arrived and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Tak?" Joey's voice was the most welcome and yet unwelcome thing I'd heard in days. "Hey! How you feeling?"

"Better," I answered in English. Pharaoh looked curious but turned his attention to the kitchen. "How is your sister?"

"Good. The treatment's working. Her eyes are really clearing up a lot." He lowered his voice. "Hey, you alone? Honda told me you had a babysitter these days."

"I would hardly call him that."

"Is he hot?"

I shivered. "Not especially."

"Funny, Honda said he's wicked hot."

"I wouldn't think he's one to judge."

"So he is hot," Joey laughed. "Hotter than Bakura?"

"Not hotter than you."

"Oh, so you don't call him 'God'?"

"Joey!" I snapped. Pharaoh looked up and I took the phone into the bedroom and closed the door. "I wasn't calling you 'God'," I whispered. "It's an exclamation of passion."

"Oh, he IS there. I was wondering why you were speaking English."

"Did you want something?"

"Have you made that offer to him?" Joey teased.

"If you keep this up, maybe I will."

"Tape it for me; I wanna watch you."

The idea made me shiver. "You're a pervert."

"Nah, I'm just hard up."

"What? No American lovers keeping you awake at night?" I asked, grateful to be able to turn the tables on him. "No Texans with spurs and large hats?"

"Well…."

Well? "Well what?"

"Nothing."

"If it were nothing, you would not have said anything. Well what?"

"It's no big thing. This guy I used to know, back when I was a kid. Turns out Diesel still lives here."

"So, is he hot?" I asked with no small amount of jealousy. "Are you calling him 'God'?"

"Geez! Kaiba! Relax. We went out a couple times but it's cool. He knows I'm only here for a couple months."

"But not that you are already seeing someone."

He remained silent for almost a minute. "You and I weren't together when I first got here," he said at length. "We haven't gone out since Christmas. OK? I mean yes, I went out with him but that was all. No touching or fooling around. I gave him one good night kiss and that was all."

"Really? And why was that?"

"Because when I kissed him, I knew I'd never want to kiss anyone other than you again."

My guilty conscience pained me. "I'll bet you wanted to fool around," I tried, hoping to find a way to feel less wrong.

He laughed. "I still want to – but only 'cause you're half the planet away. I can't wait to get my hands on you. I'll bet your babysitter doesn't make you feel good like I do."

"No one makes me feel like you do." But I couldn't stop wondering how Pharaoh would make me feel.

"I wish I was there right now. Know what I'd do?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "I'd lick that spot on your neck, right where your shoulder begins." That spot always made me shiver.

"Joey, I don't think this is a conversation we should pay international rates for."

"Don't worry, it's my birthday gift from Grandma. A 120-minute prepaid phone card. Since I can't be there for two hours making you sweat, I figured I'd do the next best thing."

"I'm sorry; I completely forgot about your birthday." More guilt.

"You can make it up to me when I get back." I heard him shift positions. "I really miss you, Tak."

"I miss you too."

"How much?"

"Do I need to quantify it?"

"Do you think about me?"

"Of course."

"What about when you, y'know," he snickered, "abuse yourself?"

I felt my face flush and glanced to see if the door was still closed. "I, uh, haven't done that in a while. But I – I was dreaming about you. A lot."

"Good dreams?"

"Very."

"Messy dreams?"

My face got even warmer. "Uh, very."

He laughed deeply. "Yeah, me too. You remember Aruba? That day we were on the beach?"

We'd made love as the tide came in, slowly, wave after wave rising up our bodies until the ocean and we both reached 'high tide'. Then we lay in each other's arms and watched the sunset.

"I had sand everywhere the next morning," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. I'm going crazy, Tak! I just want to be with you so much right now."

I had to smile. "That is what your right hand is for."

"It's not the same." He made an odd sound. "But it does help."

"Joey? What are you doing?"

"I'm picturing you, in those cut off shorts you used to wear. So tight, I could tell if you're Jewish."

"That's vulgar even for you. Oh wait." I looked at the door again. "You are not masturbating while we're on the phone, are you?"

He laughed again. "Every time I think of you in those shorts, I have to."

On the one hand it was crude. The sort of trashy, uncouth mutt behavior that made Joey the stray dog he was. On the other hand, the mental image made my already strained inseam pop a stitch.

"I should go." I swallowed hard.

"Talk to me, Tak. Tell me you want me."

"I want you, Joey." He began breathing heavy. "I want you, I need you."

"When I get back, I'm gonna jump you at the airport," he panted. "I'm not even going to get my luggage, I'm just going to find you and push you against the nearest wall and pound you hard. And fast. And deep." He groaned. "You like the sound of that, Tak? You want me to take you like that?"

"I want to take you like that." I couldn't resist saying. "It's my turn. I'll push you against the wall and take you slowly from behind." He moaned. "And I won't stop until you swear you'll never leave me again."

"I swear. I swear." He gasped. Then he groaned loudly. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah."

"Well, that was quick," I quipped.

"I told you I was hard up." I could imagine the lazy smile on his face. "We should do this again."

I looked at the door. "I'd rather wait until I see you."

"I miss you too much to wait."

"Come home now, then."

"Tak," he hesitated. "Tak, I can't just leave Sera. My Grandmother already takes care of my Grandfather. She can't go running to the hospital for Sera too."

"I know. I didn't mean it. My babysitter and I are getting along quite well without you."

"Yeah? Well he better be hot and he better do three-way when I get back."

"You know, I'm beginning to believe you're serious about having a ménage-a-trois."

Joey laughed. "Only if he's hot as Bakura."

"Maybe I'll arrange for Bakura to give you your birthday gift."

"Now why would you even say something like that?" Joey laughed. "If I say 'no' you won't believe me and if I say 'yes' you'll get all mad. I can't win!"

"We'll see," I said in a non-committal tone. "I should go."

"Yeah, ok. It's kind of late here so I should probably get some sleep. I'll call again soon. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Tak? I love you."

I opened my mouth and looked at the door again. I could feel the ankh around my neck still, always. "And I, you."

He hung up and I went back into the living room. Pharaoh was reading. I sat down on the futon.

"I should tell you now that I'm very competitive," he said without looking up. "I dislike losing and I will keep playing until I win."

"You sound as if you plan to duel for my hand."

He looked at me over the edge of the page. "Maybe a prize a little lower."

"Maybe not at all." I stood up and went into the kitchen. "I resent the idea that I could be won like some common trophy."

"A trophy, yes, but not common." Pharaoh put the book down. "And honestly, it suits your vanity to have us competing over you, doesn't it?"

"Not at all." I pulled out a pot. "Shall I make lunch?"

"We had lunch. I suppose we could start dinner." He joined me.

We cooked, a chore I never thought I'd do, but I found I actually enjoyed. Because it wasn't strenuous, I was able to make more elaborate meals than Honda was used to and he was frequently coming home to more than noodle soup and rice. I wasn't sure if Pharaoh enjoyed helping me or enjoyed the occasional moments of physical contact the size of the kitchen fostered.

I enjoyed both. And, today, after my conversation with Joey, I enjoyed the stolen caresses and 'accidental' touches more than usual. Pharaoh was hot. Taping a ménage-a-trios with him, Joey and Ryou would be lucrative enough to launch an adult video company. The image was pervasive once the idea struck me and I found it almost impossible to resist imagining them together.

"Your buns are hot, Prince," Pharaoh whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my neck warmly and caused me to shiver.

"That's hardly appropriate," I moaned.

"Shouldn't you pull them from the oven?" He was deliberately teasing me. My neck was my weakness. The slightest touch brought me to my knees. "You don't want them to burn, do you?"

"N-n-no." I tried to resist the arousal surging through me. I was still recovering. No strenuous activity.

Pharaoh reached around me and down and … opened the oven. The smell of the fresh meat buns wafted through the small kitchen.

"Oh!" I said, suddenly realizing that he had meant the food. I pulled the tray out, thrilled that they were not ruined and mortified by my own responses.

He stood behind me, pressed against me. I could feel his arousal and his heat. "Are you always so moved by a single breath?" He blew on my neck to illustrate my weakness.

"I'm not moved." I swallowed hard. "I'm tired." I put the buns down to cool. "I think – I should – sit."

"You do seem…over-stimulated." He stroked my shoulders. "Go lie down. I'll be in, in a moment."

If Honda came home and found us in the bedroom, he would never let it end. I sat on the futon and tried to rub the feeling of his touch from my neck and shoulders.

"Allow me." As he sat down, he began massaging those areas with strong hands. "You need to relax more." He coaxed me into lying down and he began working his hands up and down my back.

Joey, I reminded myself. I can't do anything with this man because I love Joey. Pharaoh lifted my shirt and I heard myself nearly purring as his hands massaged stiffness I wasn't aware of.

Joey. Joey. Joey.

It was inevitable. I was going to sleep with Pharaoh. I was aching to kiss him again, run my fingers down that lean chest, and hear his voice catch as I teased his sensitive places. Mentally, I willed his hands lower, trying to encourage them to work around my belt, under my jeans, reach inside….

"Hi Joey!" Honda's voice rang out. "I didn't know you were home."

I sat up and turned so fast I actually kicked Pharaoh in the stomach. "JOEY?"

"Oh." Honda looked a bit smug, and a lot disgusted. "My mistake. Hey Kaiba, Hey Yami."


	16. 13: Returning to the Current Paradigm

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 13: Returning to the Current Paradigm.

* * *

Chapter13

I returned to school the next day. It was difficult; my energy began to fail during third period. But if I had spent another day at home with Pharaoh, I would have done something I would have regretted. I'd have enjoyed it, but I would have regretted it too.

Just before lunch I was called to the headmaster's office.

"How are you feeling, Kaiba-san?" He asked with a look of concern.

"Much better. Thank you."

"Are you sure you are ready to resume your school work now? I've been trying to discuss your situation with your father but…"

"But he hasn't returned your calls." I finished for him. "As I'm sure you are now aware, my relationship with my father is unusual."

"Frankly, I would say it borders on the abusive."

"I would prefer that you not pursue that."

"It is not my option to ignore signs of abuse." He pointed out.

"And I would ask that you understand that the Kaiba family is not like other families. My father is somewhat stricter than others and he will react badly if he thinks he's being … criticized."

The headmaster hesitated and then looked at me sympathetically. "Seto, if you are being abused, you don't have to…."

I stood up. "My relationship with my father is none of your concern. I appreciate your position, but let me assure you that no abuse exists here. If you wish to confront Kaiba Gozaburo on the matter directly then please do so at your own peril. Was there anything relevant to my education that you wished to discuss? Otherwise this meeting is over."

He waved me back into the chair. "I should require you to see a counselor, but you'd only find a way around it. There is another matter. You missed the end of last semester. All of your instructors have agreed to waive your missing homework if you pass their final exams. Is that acceptable to you?" I nodded; it was probably the best deal I could get. "Good. So as not to get too much further behind in this semester, though, you need to take those exams this Saturday. I will proctor them. Here are the study notes your instructors said you'd need. The tests will be taken from these materials."

"Thank you. What time should I be here?"

"8am should be early enough. You have six tests to take, so be prepared."

"I will. Thank you." I stood and started to leave and then stopped. "Sir, I realize you've done a great deal on my behalf and I'd like you to know that I appreciate it. Much of your advice has been invaluable to me."

He smiled. "That's what I'm here for, Seto. Come see me anytime."

My classes after lunch were tedious and it was a struggle to concentrate in any of them. Honda finally accosted me at my locker between classes.

"Look, just go home Kaiba, you're wrecked."

"I have two more classes."

"You know what? Joey's right. You are an arrogant little prick."

"I take exception to that statement," I said with a straight face. "I'll have you know my prick is –"

"WHOA! Stop right there! TMI! I don't need to know anything about you that involves the swimsuit area!" He threw up his hands as a defense. "You pass out in class, don't say I didn't warn you."

I did not pass out during either class, but I did not contribute to the learning process. I made it to my bike, but I was in no real condition to ride it. I almost tried, but Honda appeared and I rode behind him instead.

"I'm still kind of ticked off with you, you know," He said as we walked the hell-spawned three flights of stairs to the apartment. "You have got to stay away from Yami, you know?" He unlocked the door. "Or call Joey and tell him you want to see this guy. But I'm not going to cover for you."

"You're right," I agreed, collapsing on the futon. "I should stay away from him."

He handed me a glass of water. "But you're not going to are you?"

I took a long swallow. "I will try."

"OK. New topic. When's Anzu's birthday?" I shrugged. "Ok, what month?"

I shrugged again. "I have no idea. Why?"

"Because if I haven't missed it, I want to get her something." He shook his head. "She's worked for you for like two years and you don't know her birthday?"

"I never needed to know."

"So you never got her a coffee mug that said 'world's best secretary' or took her to lunch or any of that kind of stuff?"

"Why would I?" Although as I thought about it, I suspected Anzu would have appreciated any of 'that kind of stuff'.

"Man, I am glad I don't work for you! You're a dick!"

"You're beginning to sound like Joey."

"Yeah!" He laughed. "I guess so." He turned sober. "So, seriously. Are you still into Joey or is it over or what?"

I sighed. I didn't want to think about those questions yet. "I love Joey. But…but it's hard when he's not here."

Honda nodded. "Yeah, I get that. And at least he's called you. All I get from Anzu are these terse little tweets 'very busy, love you, miss you'."

"She is very busy right now."

"All the time? She has to take a break sometimes! She's not working 24/7, is she?"

"Actually, she probably is. She was working on Christmas."

"How do you know that?"

"She was at the office when she called."

His face fell. "She called? Why didn't anyone tell me! I left her like a million messages around the holidays! You know what I got? A New Years postcard."

"She is very traditional."

"Fuck tradition!" He burst. Then he seemed to get a hold of himself. "Sorry. I just…. Damn it!"

"I'm sorry, Honda," I said, really meaning it. "I didn't realize she hadn't spoken to you. She said that she'd just learned I was sick and sounded panicked. I only spoke to her for a few minutes. She had an office event she was late for."

"Seto – look, seriously – is there someone else? I'd understand if she was seeing someone else. I mean, I'm not exactly a catch for her."

"I'd imagine not. She wasn't seeing anyone else while she was working for me because I didn't leave her enough time for a social life."

"She wasn't that busy."

"I will point out that I require my key staff to be on call 24 hours a day. They lived with me, remember?"

"Required?" He looked surprised. "Geez! You are a dick."

"Thank you. Now remember she's working for my father who is infinitely more demanding than I am."

"Wow. She really is that busy."

"At least that busy." I smiled - reassuringly I hoped. "I'm sure the only other men she is seeing these days are Ryou, Noah and my Father."

Honda chuckled. "I guess I can live with that."

We had a quiet night. I studied for my up-coming tests and went to bed early. The rest of the week was almost identical.

Saturday's exams were the hardest tests I had ever taken in my life. It wasn't the material so much as my inability to completely prepare for them. I was drained and depressed when I finished them. To cheer me up some, Honda coaxed me into stopping by the Kame Game Shop.

I dueled for a while, mostly an exhibition for me. A patron was complaining that without knowing the contents of the booster card packs, you could wind up with losers and I dared him to a modified mini-duel of sorts. I'd open a pack and if I beat him with it, he had to buy it.

Mutou-sama sold ten packs that way.

"I think I'm next." I shivered as Pharaoh's voice worked its magic on my nerves. I heard the plastic rip on a new pack as an unopened one was dropped in front of me. "If you win, Prince, I'll buy both."

"Then I will enjoy beating you all the more Pharaoh," I replied keeping my voice low.

We traded a few more barbs as we battled, and were literally tied when the last card was played. Another patron, watching the duel offered to buy two more packs and we resumed the duel only to reach a second stalemate. Since there were only nine cards in each booster pack, we were able to tie several times before one of us by chance pulled a card that unbalanced the duel. We were still able to sell all the used cards – I signed the ones I opened – and Pharaoh and I resumed our stalemate challenge.

"Are you two still at it?" Mutou-sama asked, what seemed only moments later. "I should be closing now."

Pharaoh looked at me and smiled. His eyes flicked to the crowd watching us and I knew what he intended. "Is it past closing already, Grandpa? I hadn't noticed the time."

"Indeed, I lost track of the time as well," I agreed. "I still need to rest. My illness, you understand."

"Of course. We can resume this when you are feeling stronger."

There was quite a lot of protest, but in the end all cards were sold and Pharaoh and I promised to resume our duel the following weekend. Honda raved about it the entire way home but my thoughts were on Pharaoh and how he looked at me with every turn of the cards.

"I swear, I've never even seen a duel tie – and you guys did practically every time! How is that even possible?"

"Careful choice of cards and a bit of math."

"That was deliberate! Are you kidding me?"

"I thought it might be possible for a few cards at a time so I thought I'd test my theory." I smiled as I pictured the moment Pharaoh realized what I was doing. "Pharaoh must have attempted the same strategy." His mouth had frowned but his eyes had positively lit up. For a moment, I was afraid he'd push aside the cards and take me.

I was certainly tempted to take him.

I woke up Sunday morning not sure if my dreams had been about Joey or Pharaoh, but sure that I had to do something to relieve the pressure. My thoughts drifted between them as I 'abused myself' which did not take long.

For a moment I seriously considered Joey's request for a three-some when he returned.

Then I went to Takahachi's store to see if they needed me yet.

"On the mend, I see." Takahachi-sama greeted me warmly. "We were afraid we'd lost you."

I shrugged. "I am Kaiba. We are stronger than any fever."

He laughed and agreed. He didn't have any work but he promised to give me a good reference if I found something else.

It was too cold to job hunt outside so I went to the mall and put in applications at each store. I realized that I'd overtaxed myself when I sat down and found my hand shaking too much to write my name. I looked at my watch; I'd skipped lunch and forgotten my medication.

'How much damn longer does this insufferable disease last?' I lamented silently. I put my head down on the food court table as I felt the ache in the back of my neck growing. I knew the ache was only the beginning of the unpleasantness.

"Kaiba?"

I looked up into the worried face of Mutou; Pharaoh was with him.

"He's simply exhausted himself, Yugi," Pharaoh's strong hands began rubbing my neck and shoulders. "He'll be fine in a moment. Why don't you go on and I will stay here until he's recovered."

Yugi hesitated. "Yami…" He seemed torn then sighed. "Ok, I'll get the last couple things and meet you here. But Yami," he waited until Pharaoh looked at him, "Joey is our friend."

"And we would never intentionally hurt a friend, Yugi. Yes. I remember our conversation. But Kaiba shouldn't be alone and he is our friend as well."

Joey owed much to Honda and Yugi.

Pharaoh's massage relieved the edge of the pain, but in truth, I needed several pills, a meal and at least six hours of sleep. I also needed to find a job.

"Prince." Pharaoh's voice was soft. "This Joey of yours is becoming a problem. I have never known you to suffer interference before. If you want him, take him. If you want me, then take me. But choose." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"You were never known for your patience or diplomacy, were you?"

"Were you?" He countered.

"I am accustomed to getting what I want. What if I should choose both of you?"

He was silent. "I was never known to share either," He said finally.

Neither of us spoke after that and Yugi returned eventually. "Ok, I got everything. I think. Kaiba? Do you need a doctor?"

"Absolutely not. There is no need to trouble you further. I am fine. I'm going to finish this application and then go home." I sat upright and looked at the application again. My head was aching and I could hardly think straight enough to answer the simple questions but I managed.

Pharaoh and Yugi waited until I completed the form and walked with me back to the store to turn it in. They walked me to my motorcycle and I assured them I was well enough to ride.

Unfortunately, it would not start.

I checked for obvious problems but there were none. There was gas in the tank and no clear problems. She simply would not start. I prayed to Gods I did not believe in. I kicked several parts of it. I swore. She still would not start.

"Perhaps a new means of transportation would be in order," Pharaoh said blithely. For a moment, I wanted to kick his teeth in.

Then I calmed myself. The temperature had dropped while I was in the building. Quite probably, the engine was too cold to start. Time would fix this problem. I secured what few things I had and began walking the bike home.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"Home," I said simply.

"But it's going to snow," he pointed out. "You can't walk in the snow; you'll get sick again."

He was right, of course. "I don't have any other options, I'm afraid. I need to take this home and I can't afford a tow. I am Kaiba. I will survive a walk in the snow." I continued walking.

Pharaoh held the bike from the other side and walked with me. I looked at him both surprised and pleased. "Not the way I had intended to exert myself with you," he said quietly.

Yugi caught up with us a moment later. "Uh-huh! That's the street. We'll be walking along there – headed to Honda's place. OK! Thanks!" He hung up his cell. "Mai's not home, but Otogi has a car. He's on his way."

"Why would you bother them?" It was annoying and embarrassing to have my situation broadcast across town.

"They're your friends!" He answered matter-of-factly. "Why wouldn't I call them?"

"They don't need to know about this." I felt myself slowing down and pushed to move faster. "Everyone does not need to know about my weakness. Do you have to run, Mutou?"

Yugi looked stunned but slowed down. "Sorry, Kaiba. I wasn't thinking. Why don't I push for a while?"

"It's my bike. I can do it."

"I'm very glad you're not stubborn, Prince," Pharaoh said. "Otherwise this would be unpleasant."

"I don't need your assistance, either," I shot back. I knew I was probably running a fever again. It was easier when everyone left me alone. "Why do either of you even care? Were I not stuck in this misbegotten backwater pigsty, I wouldn't even know any of you exist."

"Friendship, like love, is often blind," Pharaoh said. "To ask why we care is foolish. Simply accept that we do."

"I don't like people caring," I grumbled. My strength was fading quickly and I was almost certain that I would not make it home without stopping several times. "It obliges me to care."

"It's ok, Kaiba," Yugi spoke up. "You don't have to. I can like you without you liking me." He laughed. "I have for years!"

"You have what?"

"Liked you. I mean, you've always been a bit hard to like but you're an amazing duelist, and super intelligent, and sometimes you're so arrogant it's actually funny."

I stopped. "You think I'm funny?"

"Not really. You just act funny sometimes."

"What does that mean?"

"Prince..." Pharaoh pulled my arm but I snatched it away from him.

"Don't attempt to placate me! I act funny how?"

A car pulled up next to us. "Can't remember my name when there's a party, but who's the first one you call when you need a ride?" Otogi complained.

"Thank Ra!" Pharaoh exhaled. "Help me with this thing."

"I don't need help!" I snapped. I knew I was being irrational, but I was so tired I couldn't even think.

"Well!" Otogi flitted. "Someone's on the rag."

"It's 'things' like you that give fags a bad name!" I retorted.

"You know, I'm only here because Ryou would never forgive me if I let you freeze to death." He and Pharaoh moved me aside and hitched my bike to the back of his car.

"Be careful with that, damn it," I snapped.

"Oh honestly!" Otogi huffed. "Just get in the car!"

I got in. Yugi began yammering as soon as I sat down but my minimal patience was long gone. "Mutou, shut up." Blessedly, he did.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, Honda was shaking me.

"Hey, are you cool?"

"No." I sighed. "No I am not 'cool' I have a headache that rivals the birth of Athena and my fucking bike died."

He helped me to the apartment and to bed. When I opened my eyes again, it was to the sound of my wrist alarm.

I made it to school on time but just barely. Honda was in my first period class.

"I figured you'd sleep until Wednesday!"

"I might have if I didn't have a back up alarm."

"Backup!" He slapped his own forehead. "I should have thought of that."

"You disabled my alarm clock?"

"Dad said it was the best way to make sure you slept."

"Your father is a devious man."

Honda laughed. "Yeah, he is!"

School was bad, but not as bad as Sunday. When my classes ended I forced myself to the Headmaster's office to get my test scores.

"Kaiba-san. Please, sit down." He handed me an envelope. "I'm pleased to say you did quite well."

Out of six tests, I got no 'A's, two 'B's, three 'C's and one 'D'. "This is well?" I tossed the document on his desk carelessly. "When can I retake the tests?"

"Retake? Why?"

"Because I'd rather retake the tests than retake the classes."

"I don't understand. You passed. Why would you retake anything?"

I picked up the document again. "I passed? With a 'D'?"

"Well, 'D' is below average, but it's not a fail. That is a passing grade."

I stared at him. "I do not do below average work."

"Kaiba-san, the fact that you took six tests in one day after having missed a month and a half of school and passed any of them is astounding. In all honesty, I wouldn't have made the offer to any other student. But from you we've grown accustomed to amazing things." He tapped the envelope. "This is proof of your extraordinary ability."

"There's not even one 'A'."

"Under the circumstances, I would consider an 'A', proof of divinity. Relax, Kaiba-san, you did well. Your records will be changed tomorrow to reflect these final grades instead of incompletes. Now be sure you make arrangements with your current teachers to make up last week's work. And here." He handed me a folder. "We normally send this to the parents. I wasn't sure where you would want it to go."

It was the graduation package. Class photos, yearbook, class rings, cap and gown for graduation. All things I did not have the money for. "Thank you."

For a few days, my life was fairly simple. I went to school and went home. I studied as hard as I could with my limited resources. It had never occurred to me how much independent work I was used to. I found it frustrating to be limited to merely finding the answer in the textbook for most questions. I wanted to know everything there was to know if a problem caught my interest. If it didn't, I resented spending even a moment of my time on it. Still, I was able to catch up on most of my schoolwork and even finished all the reading for my literature class.

The brightest spot in my life was that while I was ill, Mokuba had applied himself and tested out of several lower level courses. This semester, he was attending school on the same campus as I for half of his classes. We didn't see each other often, but we could see each other. On Wednesdays, our schedules were such that we could meet for lunch if neither of us delayed.

My only on going concern was my job prospects. I still had not found a paying position. Even the Kaiba installation work had seemed to dry up completely. Honda told me repeatedly not to worry about it. His view, apparently, was that my presence was more helpful than harmful. I could not believe, however, that my illness was not a burden and I found myself becoming frustrated by the lack of short-term or long-term progress on any of my future plans.

Yamada called me finally. "The hospital is refusing to settle unless we use arbitration."

"Then do so."

"You will get more money if we hold out for a court date."

I debated with myself for a minute. I weighed the options of getting some money now when I needed it and getting more money later. When it might be too late. "How much do you believe the final bill will be?"

"Bill?" He sounded shocked. "You? Pay them? Kaiba-sama, whether we use arbitration or the courts, it is they that will be paying you! I expect that you will walk away with no less than seven million yen."

"But that's more than the original bill!"

"Did you know that two dozen other patients got meningitis in that hospital?"

"No. I did not."

"They may file a class action suit. The hospital put you at risk by not taking proper precautions with your caregivers and your visitors." He paused. "If I may ask a personal question: who is your guardian while your father is away?"

'Away' was one way to phrase it. "He did not appoint one."

"You are a minor. They did not report that you are an abandoned child."

"I am hardly an abandoned…."

"Kaiba-sama, please do not let your family's wealth blind you to the law. You are under the age of twenty and you do not have a legally appointed guardian. In the eyes of the law, therefore, you have been abandoned and the hospital had a duty to report that to the proper authorities."

"I see." I hadn't considered the full legal implications and I suspected my father had not either.

"Temporarily, Kawai-san has applied for custody of you. It is a formality, you understand. We do not wish to appear to breach the same law we are bringing suit under."

"Of course not."

"So. Shall we wait for a court date?"

"You said seven million, either way?"

"Yes, but if we take this to a judge, it will be closer to ten million."

"When would I have the seven?"

He sounded disappointed. "Well, we could begin the arbitration process in the next few weeks and have the final decision by the end of the month."

"Would I have the funds before March 31st?" I could see the graduation folder sitting on the edge of my worktable.

"If not, we'd certainly have the binding order by then. We could make some kind of arrangement."

No doubt via a short-term loan with a wolf-like interest rate. For the moment, however, that would do. "Fine. I'll need two day's notice to arrange my classes at school. Do I need to bring anything with me?"

He listed out some paperwork I should send him. A copy of the bill. My eviction notice and a statement showing that I had been terminated from my job due to the prolonged hospital stay. A few other things to show either how badly I was treated in the hospital or how terribly I'd suffered since. He also asked me to bring someone who could vouch for my suffering.

I made phone calls as needed to get the written statements and Honda agreed to be my witness.

Yamada called back with the day, time and location of the arbitration. "Remember, show up on time and don't look too healthy."

I got another call. A clothing store at the mall wanted me to come in for an interview. I almost passed it up but agreed to come after school the next day because it could be a month before I had the settlement.


	17. 14: My Newest Job

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 14: My Newest Job.

* * *

Chapter 14

Much to my own surprise, I got the job at the mall. I suspected it had more to do with my appearance than my skills, but I wasn't going to complain. It was a job and it paid enough to meet my current expenses – mostly assisting Honda with household costs. They required that I wear clothing purchased from the store stock while on shift, but they provided me with a monthly allowance for 'uniforms'.

My first day, I quickly discovered that my co-workers were all girls. It was a bit uncomfortable. They were very close and called each other by cute pet names. The first two shifts, they spent most of their time 'training' me – which I realized quickly was a euphemism for 'prying into my personal life'.

Finally, near the end of my second day, one of the girls asked me out right if I was 'that' Kaiba.

"Yes," I said simply. There was no reason to drag it out.

"So why are you here?"

"I needed a job." I finished folding the last shirt and picked up the empty box. "I still need to select pants and a shirt for tomorrow. Do you mind if I do that now?"

She didn't. In fact, none of the girls minded. They seemed to enjoy assisting me in choosing things to try on. I was in the changing room putting on some ridiculously tight pants that Joey would have loved when I realized that my co-workers might have had the same idea.

I came out of the dressing room. "I'm gay."

"Wow!" Kimura gushed. "You don't look gay at all! Those pants fit perfectly."

"You look scrumptious!" Suzuki agreed.

"No, ladies, I don't mean I look gay. I mean I am gay. I have a boyfriend."

A couple of them looked outright disappointed but Fujita, our manager on duty, tried to remain unaffected. "So? No one cares about that kind of thing."

I had to smile. "Good. I didn't want it to be a problem. Besides, I think it's a bad idea to date co-workers." They all agreed with me that it was. I looked at the outfit in the mirror. On Joey, it might have looked reasonable. On me, it was just silly.

"You should totally wear that tomorrow for the sale!" Kimura exclaimed.

"Yes! But leave the shirt open!" Suzuki began unbuttoning me.

"Absolutely not!" I took a step back but the wall was behind me.

"But you have a great chest," she said as she flung the shirt open. "There! See?"

The girls began quickly agreeing, but I had to retain some kind of dignity. "I cannot parade around a place of business half-dressed."

"He's right." Fujita came to my rescue. "Put this on under it. Then you can leave the button down open and still look hot."

I looked at the shirt – it was labeled 'large' but there wasn't enough fabric for that to be accurate. I looked at the girls around me. "This does qualify as sexual harassment, you realize."

Fujita shrugged. "Hey, we're all wearing micro-minis. This is fashion and sex sells." She pointed to the dressing room. "Put it on, boy; let's see how it looks."

It looked absurd but I wasn't naked. I sighed deeply. At least there was little to no chance of anyone who knew me seeing me dressed this way.

"SeSe-kun, come out and let us see you."

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped as I exited the little room. "You could at least leave me the decency of a name!" They ignored me and instead focused on whether my belt was fashionably loose enough.

Over the next few days, my strength and energy began to reach more normal levels and I started practicing with the Cheering Squad again. The first week, I found myself drained when I got to the store, but KimKim, Miko-chan and ChouChou were forgiving and let me do light work on those nights. That largely consisted of operating the register and folding clothing. The register was easy and soon I was routinely the one assigned to closing and reconciling the store for the night.

The dreams returned. Joey and Yami shared me nightly. I was able to function through school, but evenings at the store I began to flag.

"SeSe-kun, what's wrong?" ChouChou was everyone's little sister. It was hard not to feel some affection for her as she rubbed my shoulders. "You seem even more tired than usual."

"It's nothing. I've been having some trouble sleeping recently."

"You poor thing," she cooed. "That boyfriend of yours is not doing his job."

I smiled. "My boyfriend is in America for the time being. I haven't seen him in several months."

"Really? He left you all alone?"

"Well, I'm hardly alone."

"If you were my guy, I'd never let a cutie like you out of my sight!"

"Joey trusts me," I said sadly.

"Oh, I'd trust you," she laughed, "just not anybody else!"

My life became ordinary. I made enough money to put a down payment on my cap and gown. I was able to contribute to Honda-sama's rent and grocery bills. I purchased a cell phone; not the top of the line I was used to, but a prepaid unit that was capable of calls and text.

And I was able to finally make an appointment to see Mokuba. Seeing him for a few minutes at a time at school was not the same. We spent a day together really catching up on our personal lives. We did not discuss KaibaCorp or father. It was a wonderful day.

I had my official return to the Cheering Squad at the first Volleyball game of the season. The Squad did their 'get well Kaiba' cheer before the start of the game – something they had apparently done several times while I was out. When they reached the end, they shouted "Come Back" and what sounded like most of our school responded "Kaiba". On the third call and response, I performed a series of backward handsprings, the last using one of my teammates as a springboard and landing me roughly front and center of the group. I did not 'stick' the landing but the crowd screamed wildly regardless. It was overwhelming.

These people, these strangers, were cheering for my healthy return to a group they had little to no connection with. My teammates, supporting me and helping me to our bench, made sense. We worked together and my absence created more work for the others. But the audience was unaffected by my presence. And yet they cheered for me as if they were personally involved.

"SeSe-kun!" a girl shouted. Mortified, I looked up to see KimKim, Miko-chan, and ChouChou rushing over.

"Dear God," I had time to sigh before the three of them actually hugged me. I heard a bit of good-natured snickering from my teammates and at least one lament that the wrong man was receiving the female attention.

"That was awesome, Kaiba-kun!" another familiar voice called out. "Kaiba-kun?"

"Give him a chance, Yugi," Pharaoh chuckled. "He's occupied at the moment."

"Why do all the girls like him?" Honda asked.

"I could answer that if you like," Pharaoh teased him.

"Girls, please!" I finally managed to break free and stood up. "Kimura, Fujita and Suzuki meet Mutou, Mutou and Honda." They greeted each other but I watched as Pharaoh's eyes spent far more time reviewing my form fitting uniform than acknowledging the girls I introduced.

"You are looking well, Prince. Back to your former glory."

"Not quite, but better than I have been." Looking at him made me breathless.

"What brings you here today?"

"Yugi said I would see something interesting."

"Did you?"

"Oh yes." His eyes caressed me again. "I am losing patience with this game, Prince."

"Then stop playing, Pharaoh." I was still panting from my performance. I had to be; just looking at Pharaoh could not affect me so much.

"SeSe-kun, we have to go." ChouChou kissed my cheek. "But we will see you tonight, right?"

"Please say yes; the store is boring without you!" KimKim added.

"SeSe-kun?" Honda looked at me first with confusion and then with growing mirth. "SeSe-kun?"

"Honda," I warned, "don't."

"What store?" Yugi wanted to know.

Miko-chan kindly told him. "Oh, we all work at the GN at the mall."

"The GN?" Honda was up to barely restrained laughter.

"I told you I was working retail," I said with a deep sign.

"Yeah, but not where!" He pulled out his phone. "Oh, I have got to tell Joey this one!"

"Honda –" I reached out to stop him but my teammates interceded and pulled me out for our next cheer. When we returned to the bench, my guests were gone.

Watanabe – one of my squad mates – leaned over to me. "That guy with Yugi-kun, is he why you turned me down?"

I shook my head. "I am still seeing Wheeler-san. Mutou is available if you'd care to pursue him."

He sighed. "Out of my league."

It wasn't the response I expected. "And I'm not?"

"Well, yeah," he shrugged, "but I know you."

After the game, I went to work. I changed clothes at the store rather than let anyone see me in the ridiculous outfits Fujita recommended out of the limited stock of clothing I had purchased. We had developed a routine. I had a locker containing my 'uniforms'. Miko-chan would pick what she wanted me to wear for the shift and hang it on the locker door. If something new came into stock, she would add it to my locker and extend me credit until payday.

As much as I hated to admit it, there did seem to be a spike in sales when I wore a garment we had in stock. And, personally, the added attention of my co-workers – and some of the customers – seemed to ease the dreams somewhat. Plus I had to admit to having enough ego that I was pleased to be the store's resident 'hottie'.

"Oh, by sweet Ra!"

I looked up from folding shirts to see Pharaoh, looking good enough to eat, watching me. "What are you doing here?"

"Satisfying my curiosity," he smirked.

It echoed our first conversation. "You didn't believe I existed?"

"I didn't believe –"

We were interrupted by the sound of loud guffaws. In the doorway, Honda, Mutou and Mokuba were literally falling on each other laughing.

"Tell me you got the picture!" Mokuba managed.

Mutou nodded. "I'm posting it now."

"Wait – posting what?" I crossed over to them and snatched his phone away in time to see the confirmation message pop up. I scrolled to the camera and saw the picture he posted on Facebook.

It was me, leaned back against the rack while I spoke to Pharaoh. My black Hawaiian-style over-shirt was open displaying the skin tight pink t-shirt Miko-chan insisted complimented my eyes. My left hand was combing through my now shoulder-length hair. I looked like a GN poster boy.

"You had no right to post that without my permission!" I railed at Mutou. "Take it down now!"

"Oh Kaiba-kun –" he started but I cut him off.

"Take it down or so help me, I will ensure that you regret it."

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba put his hand on my shoulder. "Relax! It's a picture! You look great – it's just not like you at all."

Any other time I would have been overjoyed to see my brother but I don't take embarrassment well. I stalked back to the stock room where they couldn't follow me.

ChouChou could and did. "SeSe-kun? Your friends are still waiting."

"They are NOT my friends."

"You mean that one you were flirting with isn't your boyfriend?"

"Certainly not," I told myself as much as her, "and I wasn't flirting."

"Is he straight?"

I looked at her. She was an intelligent young woman with a great deal of retail skills. "Is this where you want to be?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Here, GN, do you want to work for them forever?"

"No. I mean, I guess not. I hadn't really thought about it."

"When I open KaibaGames Retail, I will need competent management I can trust. The men you meet working for me will be worth a thousand of those pack animals out there."

"SeSe-kun…"

"Kaiba-san," I said firmly.

"…you're really scary when you talk like that. Like you're not even the same person any more." She started to leave but paused at the door. "And, really. You do look especially hot tonight."

I sat in the stock room for a few minutes. There was a time when I would have owned this store not worked in it. And I only looked 'especially' hot if Ryou said so. I had to wonder what he would have thought of this clown-wear. He would not have laughed. Then again, maybe he would. Ryou had a sense of humor. I used to have one as well.

Soon, I reminded myself. Soon my wolf will take down his prey and then I will take down mine. Father will not win this.

And Father would HATE these clothes. It would almost be worth sending him the photo just to watch him seethe.

I had to smile.

I went back to the sales floor. Mokuba and the others were still there, chatting with the girls.

"Mutou." He squeaked in surprise at my voice. "Have you taken the picture down yet?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, I didn't…"

I waved him quiet. "Mokuba, send the photo to Ryou and Anzu. If they don't feel it damages the Kaiba image too much, you may repost it. After that, you all may send it to whoever you like."

Mokuba snickered. "Oh, Dad's going to hate that."

"We close in half an hour, so if you all have nothing useful to do, I have to get back to work." I turned to take over the register. "I should point out, Honda, that you could use a little more color in your wardrobe."

"You should totally look at our jungle tees!" KimKim exclaimed. "Come on!" She dragged a protesting Honda to the display.

"Mai is always complaining that all my clothes are ugly," Mutou mused. "Maybe I should look at them too." He followed Honda.

"Nii-sama, how long are you going to do this?" Mokuba asked with a tired sigh.

I looked at my watch. "Another twenty minutes. Then, I'm afraid, I have homework."

"You know what I mean." He frowned. "Just come home. We can handle Dad. He'll be a royal prick for a couple months and then things will go back to normal."

I stopped and looked at my brother. "I don't want things to go back to normal. I don't want him to believe that he can uproot my life – or yours – at will. This is the last time, Mokuba. This is the last indignity. When I return to KaibaCorp, in my own time, it will be when I decide to return. And I tell you now, it will not be in October."

"Sooner?" he asked hopefully.

"Perhaps. Maybe later. I rather enjoy the simplicity of working here. Miko-chan is certainly easier to work for."

He deflated, apparently knowing when to end the argument. "I hate this."

"I know." I finished counting the till. "But I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Mokuba asked. "You know, he's not that bad."

I looked at my brother. We were no longer children. He was no longer dependent on me for everything. In fact, he didn't truly need me for anything. But he didn't know everything that man had done. And I had no intention of ever telling him. "If you believe that, then…" I didn't know what to say after that. Nothing in life existed if I lost Mokuba.

"Nii-sama, I trust you!" He grabbed my hand and held it hard. "I am always on your side. No one changes that. I guess he's just different with me." He sighed then looked me in the eye. "But you are ALWAYS first."

His eyes were dark but open to me. I held his hand just as hard. "When I call you, I need to know I can count on you."

"Anytime. Anything. Always."

"You two sound more like you're making a war pact than a declaration of brotherly love," Pharaoh commented. I had forgotten he was even there.

Mokuba laughed. "In our family, that's the same thing." He sat on the edge of the counter and I gave his hip a swat. He stood up again. "Nii-sama, do you do any weapon designing anymore?"

"No. Why?"

"I had an idea for a new KS .38-km. The original is still good, but I realized that the reason my hand keeps cramping is because you designed it for a smaller grip."

"You were nine," I chuckled.

"Yes, well I'm bigger now."

"What's wrong with the KS .38?"

"Nothing. But it's standard. I want something…"

"You want your own personal weapon." He smiled. "I'll think about it. E-mail me what's wrong with the km."

"Actually, I've been playing with a design of my own."

"Really?"

"I was hoping you would look at it. When you have time."

"KaibaCorp…."

"Doesn't care what I draw in art class."

I smiled. "Well, little brother, I'll be happy to look over your homework anytime you'd like."

"I thought you might. It's stored in my art supply drawer at school."

"Convenient."

"Sneaky," he replied. He glanced at Pharaoh. "You know, I don't care how long you stare at him, if he doesn't want you, you won't get anywhere." He turned back to me. "So how's Joey?"

Pharaoh was absolutely undone and his expression was priceless. After a moment, he stalked off and joined Mutou. Mokuba giggled.

"I haven't spoken to him in a few days." I said trying not to laugh. "Honda talks to him more regularly. He would know."

"He wants you so bad!" He snickered. "He's way better than Wheeler, though. How come you aren't seeing him?"

"Relationships are not that simple," I answered sagely. "Joey has qualities that Pharaoh does not."

"Like what? Mutou's taller, richer, smarter and a better duelist."

I glanced across the store. Pharaoh's head fell between Mutou's and Honda's. Joey's was just a touch above Honda's, nearly level with my own. "He's not taller. Not by any stretch."

"Well, he seems taller." Mokuba ignored that fact and went on. "And he's way, way hotter."

I hit the wrong button on the adding machine. "You think he's 'hot'? Since when do you think anyone is 'hot'?"

"Nii-sama, I know about sex already. I'm not a child anymore. I got the speech on where babies come from."

"Perhaps not accurately." Did I influence Mokuba to be gay? Or was he naturally that way? I thought he had a crush on Ishtaaru. "Were girls mentioned in this speech?"

He grinned at me. "Yes. Boys have an outtie, girls have an innie. When you put them together, you make a baby. You like putting your outtie with other outties. Some girls like putting their innies with other innies. I believe I have the concept clear."

"What do you prefer?" I asked before I thought about the question.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I can see value in both." He blushed suddenly. "I haven't had a chance to do any real research either way."

"You're a little young for that kind of research at any rate."

"You were younger," He teased.

"Really?" Mutou piped up. "How old were you, Kaiba? I was 16."

Not a conversation I wanted to engage in. "I don't think…."

"So was I!" ChouChou sat on the counter next to me. "But don't tell my brother; he thinks I'm still pure."

"What about you, Honda?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm not listening," he sang back.

"It was Anzu," Mutou said matter-of-fact.

"YUGI! Geez!" Honda exploded. "Can't you keep anything secret?"

"I think it's nice." Mutou looked at ChouChou. "He waited for true love."

All of the girls cooed. "That's so sweet!" KimKim kissed Honda's cheek. "I wish someone loved me like that."

Honda blushed deeply. "Yeah…well…"

"What about you, Mutou-san?" Miko-chan asked Pharaoh. She was a close to him as she could get without simply draping herself around his neck.

"You first," he said mildly.

"ME?" She blushed. "Oh, well, I haven't actually….you know…"

"I was 12," Pharaoh said.

"12?" She repeated.

"It was a –" he hesitated, "– religious ceremony." He looked me in the eye when he said it. "The priest was practicing an old custom in my home town."

"…oh..." Miko-chan was mortified to bring up such an awkward subject.

But Pharaoh turned back to her with a large smile. "It is a good memory. Some very good things happened in my life thanks to that ceremony. And the priest and I are very close friends."

"Even now?" She asked.

He looked at me again. "Even now."

Suddenly his meaning occurred to me – I was his first. When he was 12. Something of a coincidence; I was 12 my first time.

"SeSe-kun, are you ok?" KimKim asked suddenly. "You look a little pale."

I took a deep breath. "Fine yes, thank you. All of you go away and let me finish this." They moved the conversation away and I concentrated on finishing for the night. I looked up once and they all seemed involved in an intense discussion, which suited me fine.

I took the paperwork to the office, clocked us all out for the night and locked everything. ChouChou caught sight of me first. "Are you ready to leave, Kaiba-san?"

They all looked serious. The girls were somewhat embarrassed and would not meet my eyes as they went to get their things.

"I guess we can all go now," Honda said in the growing silence.

"I want to wait for them," I said. We waited in continued silence. Eventually the girls emerged with coats and purses. "What were you all talking about while I was working?"

There were lots of guilty looks. "Nothing."

"You're all that spineless?" Mokuba laughed. "Your co-workers wanted to know, if you are really The Kaiba Seto, what you were doing here. Actually, ChouChou had a good question – are you thinking about buying the chain?"

"Actually, no," I answered. "But I was thinking of asking Bakura to advise on a line of KaibaGames brand clothing. Noah is still researching retail outlets but those would be game shops."

My brother looked smug. "I told you. If you want to know something, ask him directly."

"Kaiba-san, we're sorry." Miko-chan bowed deeply. "We weren't trying to be rude but –"

"Why are you calling me that?" I asked her abruptly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Kaiba-san. I've been asking you all for weeks, it seems, to call me that. Now suddenly you are. Why? What did they say?"

"Well –" the girls looked at each other. "You're so important." KimKim finally offered. "It wasn't right of us."

"Kimura, Fujita, Suzuki. Look at them." I gestured to my 'posse'. "These are the people I spend my time with. I assure you, that there was a time when I was 'so important' and there will be again. But for now you and ONLY you," I paused to glare at Honda and the others, "may call me…" I couldn't say it, "that other thing."

They looked at each other. "We didn't mean to be disrespectful, not really. I guess we're all just affectionate."

"You dress me as your own personal 'Ken' doll, I hardly think you could be more disrespectful than that."

"But you're so cute!" KimKim exclaimed.

"And you're much nicer when you're being SeSe-kun." ChouChou hugged me, which triggered a group hug, which I suffered.

"Awwwwww," Honda, Mutou and Mokuba all teased.


	18. Interlude 4: Joey's View

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Interlude #4: Joey's View.

* * *

Interlude 4

In sixth grade, I ran with a rough crowd. New York has a large population of Asians living in Chinatown – not just Chinese – and a few of the gangs were hardcore.

Hirutani's crew was like that. Diesel Kane Hirutani; father was Japanese, mother was American. We all had split backgrounds. We all spoke Japanese. We all wanted to get back at the culture that didn't want us and the culture that didn't understand us. We were all too young for teenage rebellion – around ten. That didn't stop us from being badass. We beat the living shit out of anything stupid enough to get in our way.

I was kind of Hirutani's number two back then. I was jumped in by the whole gang at once – which, if you don't know gangs, means it was all of them against me in a fight. I took all of them out except Hirutani himself. He tagged me with a stun gun a few dozen times and then sliced my chest open in several places. Then he told me if I lived, I was in.

I hung with them until I landed in juvie. Mom and Dad were divorced by then and the courts had awarded Dad custody of me. When he didn't show up to bail me out, the cops called Mom, she got social services to change the custody order and then took me home to Japan. I was only in for about a week, but it was enough to convince me that serious jail time was not something I wanted.

I figured new country, new attitude. I met Honda and Yugi and gave up my life of crime. And things went pretty well.

But I can't take being alone. And I can't stand most Americans. My grandparents are ok but old; I was glad they were letting Sera and me stay with them but I wasn't exactly eager to hang out with them after school. So it wasn't long after I got back to the States that I found myself drifting down to Chinatown and checking out my old haunts.

And finding my old friends. Most of the guys had gotten busted for one thing or another. Three of them were still inside. But nobody could ever pin anything on Hirutani.

"I usually go by Diesel these days," he told me when we met for tea. "It's easier. So what are you doing back here, Wheeler?"

I shrugged. "My sister is here for medical treatments and I'm just looking out for her." He was tall and buff and I remembered how in awe of him I used to be. I had a serious thing for him back before I knew I was 'that way'. "What have you been up to?"

"A little of this, a little of that." He shrugged. "A few things I could use a partner for."

"Any of it legal?" He shrugged again and I shook my head. "No way. I fuck my visa, I'm stuck here. I'm telling you, man, as soon as my sister is done, I am on a plane!"

"Girlfriend waiting?"

"Nope." I smiled. "Boyfriend." Not that he was waiting.

He did a spit take. "You're a fag?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Only that I didn't know back in the day."

"Dude, back in the day, I didn't know."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Neither did I."

That was pretty much the end of conversation. We went back to his place and fucked.

Serenity's initial surgery went well and her recovery was on schedule. She was home in time for thanksgiving. Grandma did the whole turkey and chestnuts thing. My uncle and his family showed up. My cousins spent half the night saying I 'tawk'd funn'. I left before I had to hit one of them. Naturally, I went to Diesel's place. He was having noodle soup.

"So tell me about this boyfriend," he said while we were enjoying turkey-flavored cup-a-soups.

"You wouldn't believe me," I laughed.

"What, he the Emperor?"

"Close. You ever heard of KaibaCorp?"

He answered by leaning over and reaching under his couch. He pulled out a rather large handgun. "This KaibaCorp?"

"Shit! Yeah, dude, them. Fuck! Put that shit away!" He grinned as he hid it away again. "Yeah, that Kaiba. I'm dating him."

"No fucking way! You're dating Kaiba Gozaburo? I thought he was like 40?"

"No, not him! His son, Seto. He's our age. Hell, we've been in the papers all over Japan."

"I don't read that celebrity shit."

"Yeah, well, I didn't either until my face was plastered on it."

"Seriously? What's a rich boy want with a mongrel like you?"

"My sparkling wit and charming personality." I rolled my eyes. "How the fuck do I know? We met by chance. He's got this piece of shit motorcycle he won't replace and it broke down on him. One thing kinda led to another."

"And led to you banging a fucking Kaiba. Hey, can you hook me up with a supplier?"

"Not through Tak! He runs the games not the guns." Or at least he used to.

"Tak?"

"He gave me a fake name when we first met, but I still use it. It suits him."

"So are you always the top with him too?"

"No. Why?"

"Just curious."

It had been surprising that as dominant as Hirutani was on the streets, he was pretty passive in bed. I didn't like always being on top, but every time I thought about letting him take me, I thought about Tak and I couldn't do it.

The second week of December, Sera went in for her second surgery, which did not go as well as the first. Her corneas were reverting back to the shape they were before the first operation – self-healing the doctors said. Sera was handling it like a proper Buddhist; I was handling it by hanging out with Hirutani.

6am Christmas Eve, my phone rang unexpectedly. I had already talked to Mom and said all the expected things. I haven't talked to Dad in years. I'd given up on Tak calling.

"Hey Joey! Merry Christmas!"

"Mai?" It took me a minute to register who she was and what she was saying. Yugi was throwing a Christmas party. Everyone was there; she gave her phone to everyone who walked by in between catching me up on the latest gossip. "Even Kaiba made it! Scary, scary. You know about him, right?"

"Know about what?"

"That he was sick?"

"In the head?"

"Seriously, no, like in the hospital, almost dead sick."

My chest suddenly felt hollow. "But he's ok, right?"

"They let him out. He still looks half dead to me. But he's been rude to everyone at least twice so for him that's a good sign."

"Let me talk to him. Wait, put Honda on first."

As soon as I heard his voice, I bombed Honda out for not telling me.

"He didn't want to talk to anyone, Joey. He doesn't have a phone anymore, and he wouldn't call anyone back on mine. The only way to talk to him was to come to the hospital. And don't worry, he knows you didn't know. It's not like he thinks you were ignoring him or something."

"I should pop you for this, dude."

"Yeah, but you won't. How's Serenity?"

We talked for another few minutes and he promised to send pictures of the party. Then he gave the phone back to Mai who passed me through another ten people before she gave me to Tak.

He sounded tired. He voice was a shadow of its usual power. But it didn't matter. Once he said 'come home to me', I wanted to cry with relief and jump for joy at the same time.

Until he said, 'and I you'.

'And I you'? Typical arrogant Kaiba bullshit! Why can't he just say 'I love you' like a normal person – like we used to? It was as if he was hiding our relationship.

Was he?

The thought haunted me for days. Hirutani and I didn't stop fucking though.

"You'll stop when you go back," he told me. "Besides, I thought you said you wanted to teach him a lesson."

"You don't know Kaiba. He can hold a fucking grudge."

"Fuck him."

I talked to Honda at New Years and convinced him that Anzu wouldn't dump him without at least calling. He told me about Yugi finding his 'other self'.

"Wait, he was possessed? By the spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh?"

"Yeah, you remember that giant pyramid he used to wear?"

"Yeah?"

"It was in there."

"And you believe him?"

"Did you look at the Christmas pics I sent?"

"Yeah."

"See the guy who looks like Yugi with his hair combed and a tan?"

"Hang on." I opened the email and found the photos he sent. There were several pics with the guy he was talking about. He could be Yugi's twin. "Ok, he looks like Yugi. How's that make him a king or whatever?"

"Hell if I know, but Mai and Mutou-san say it's true too. And I mean, whoever he is, he is a nice guy." Honda hesitated. "He's going to be here with Kaiba for the next couple weeks."

"So?"

"So, nothing. Kaiba can't be trusted to rest when he's alone so Yami's going to babysit."

I didn't think too much of it until later. I looked at the pictures again and saw them. Together. The guy looked like Yugi after an extreme model make-over. Definitely fuckable. Tak was stretched out on the couch. Yami was sitting beside him, resting his arm on Tak's leg. They were looking at each other like no one else was in the room. Tak had that look he gets after he's been well fucked – like he's too tired to even smile anymore.

I drove Hirutani crazy with it. Finally, he said, "Call him! If he's banging this guy, dump him!"

I didn't want to call because I already knew the answer. I'd know it for weeks. I knew it when it happened. 'And I you'. Bullshit!

Tak was breathless when he answered the phone; no doubt, I caught them in the middle. I did remember to ask how he was and was surprised when he suddenly switched the conversation to English. Like he didn't want someone else to know what he was saying. Then he asked about Serenity.

"Good," I fibbed. "The treatment's working. Her eyes are really clearing up a lot. Hey, you alone? Honda told me you had a babysitter these days."

"I would hardly call him that."

"Is he hot?" I asked and Hirutani snickered in the background. I showed him the picture and he shrugged indifferently.

"Not especially," Kaiba replied.

"Funny, Honda said he's wicked hot." Words that would never leave Honda's mouth.

"I wouldn't think he's one to judge."

"So he is hot," I laughed. "Hotter than Bakura?"

"Not hotter than you."

"Oh, so you don't call him 'God'?"

"Joey!" I heard movement in the background. "I wasn't calling you 'God'," his voice dropped like someone else really was listening. "It's an exclamation of passion."

"Oh, he IS there. I was wondering why you were speaking English."

"Did you want something?"

"Have you made that offer to him?" I sat down on my bed and Hirutani sat next to me. He began running his hand up and down my thigh.

"If you keep this up, maybe I will."

"Tape it for me; I wanna watch you." It would be a hot tape.

"You're a pervert."

"Nah, I'm just hard up."

"What? No American lovers keeping you awake at night?" I looked at Hirutani, guilty. "No Texans with spurs and large hats?"

He wasn't Texan, no. "Well…."

"Well what?"

"Nothing."

"If it were nothing, you would not have said anything. Well what?"

"It's no big thing. This guy I used to know, back when I was a kid. Turns out Diesel still lives here."

Tak actually freaked out. "So, is he hot? Are you calling him 'God'?"

"Geez! Kaiba! Relax. We went out a couple times, but it's cool. He knows I'm only here for a couple months."

"But not that you are already seeing someone."

I thought about the best way to answer that especially since Hirutani was opening my belt. "You and I weren't together when I first got here." I said finally. "We haven't gone out since Christmas. OK?" Christmas was when things changed at least. "I mean yes, I go out with him but that's all. Nothing serious. I gave him one good night kiss, and that was all."

"Really? And why was that?"

"Because when I kissed him, I knew I'd never want to kiss anyone other than you again." That was true. Kissing Hirutani just reminded me that I wasn't kissing Tak.

"I'll bet you wanted to fool around."

I laughed, guiltily. "I still want to – but only 'cause you're half the planet away. I can't wait to get my hands on you. I'll bet your babysitter doesn't make you feel good like I do."

"No one makes me feel like you do." I had to wonder if Yami was better or worse.

Hirutani pulled my dick out and began stroking it. I realized that I wasn't going to be able to hold an intelligent conversation for long. "I wish I was there right now. Know what I'd do? I'd lick that spot on your neck, right where your shoulder begins." That spot always made Tak shake.

"Joey, I don't think this is a conversation we should pay international rates for."

"Don't worry. It's my birthday gift from Grandma. A 120-minute prepaid phone card. Since I can't be there for two hours making you sweat, I figured I'd do the next best thing."

"I'm sorry; I completely forgot about your birthday." There's a surprise. I'd have bet he didn't know my birthday to forget it.

"You can make it up to me when I get back." If we ever see each other again, I thought. But not for long as Hirutani slurped my dick into his mouth and rational thought got too hard. I bit my lip to keep from moaning and lifted my hips so he could pull my pants off. "I really miss you, Tak."

"I miss you too."

"How much?" I asked just to keep him talking.

"Do I need to quantify it?"

"Do you think about me?"

"Of course."

"What about when you, y'know, abuse yourself?" Tak hated admitting that he ever did such things.

"I, uh, haven't done that in a while. But I – I was dreaming about you. A lot."

"Good dreams?"

"Very."

I tried to keep my breathing level as Hirutani began seriously blowing me. "Messy dreams?"

"Uh, very." Tak having 'messy' dreams almost set me off.

I laughed. "Yeah, me too. You remember Aruba? That day we were on the beach?" We'd fucked in the sand for hours.

"I had sand everywhere the next morning," he whined.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. I'm going crazy, Tak! I just want to be with you so much right now."

"That is what your right hand is for."

"It's not the same." Hirutani got me with his teeth and a hiss escaped me unwillingly. "But it does help."

"Joey? What are you doing?"

I thought of my favorite Tak image. "I'm picturing you, in those cut off shorts you used to wear. So tight, I could tell if you're Jewish."

"That's vulgar even for you," he admonished. "Oh wait, you are not masturbating while we're on the phone, are you?"

I couldn't help laughing again. "Every time I think of you in those shorts, I have to."

"I should go," he offered.

"Talk to me, Tak." I really wanted to hear him say just three words. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you, Joey," he said. "I want you, I need you."

Hirutani sped up and I knew I was close. "When I get back, I'm gonna jump you at the airport." I had to pause to get my breath "I'm not even going to get my luggage; I'm just going to find you and push you against the nearest wall and pound you hard. And fast. And deep. You like the sound of that, Tak? You want me to take you like that?"

"I want to take you like that," he countered. "It's my turn. I'll push you against the wall and take you slowly from behind." I couldn't resist moaning; between Tak's image and Hirutani's mouth, I was almost there. "And I won't stop until you swear you'll never leave me again."

"I swear. I swear," I gasped. And then I hit it and came hard in Hirutani's mouth.

"Well, that was quick," Tak teased. Hirutani stuck his tongue out at me.

"I told you I was hard up." I looked at him and grinned. "We should do this again." I said more to Hirutani than Tak.

"I'd rather wait until I see you."

"I miss you too much to wait."

"Come home now, then."

"Tak," I hesitated. Even if he still loved me, I couldn't just up and leave. "Tak, I can't just leave Sera. My Grandmother already takes care of my Grandfather. She can't go running to the hospital for Sera too."

"I know. I didn't mean it. My babysitter and I are getting along quite well without you."

I had almost forgotten Yami. "Yeah? Well he better be hot and he better do three-way when I get back."

"You know, I'm beginning to believe you're serious about having a ménage-a-trios."

What did he mean 'beginning' to believe? "Only if he's hot as Bakura."

"Maybe I'll arrange for Bakura to give you your birthday gift."

I shivered. "Now why would you even say something like that? If I say 'no' you won't believe me and if I say 'yes' you'll get all mad. I can't win!"

"We'll see," he answered in the self-assured way of his. "I should go."

"Yeah, ok. It's kind of late here so I should probably get some sleep. I'll call again soon. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Tak?" I swallowed hard, afraid of what he'd say. "I love you."

He paused. "And I, you," he replied finally.

I hung up the phone and lay back on the bed. Hirutani stretched out next to me. "You didn't even ask him."

"I didn't need to." I felt the tears begin rolling over my cheeks. "He was pretty clear about it."

"So if you think he's all over this other guy, why didn't you dump him?"

Why not? Things were going well in the States this time. I could finish school here – that would make more sense anyway – and then maybe get a job here. Hirutani's job actually seemed to be on the level. I could work with him. Serenity had one more surgery and then we all got to wait and see if any of it made a real difference. Then, since I was already 18, I could pretty much do what I wanted. I could just stay here. Tak could have Japan and I'll have the States.

He could have Yami. Hell, with his ego, he probably wanted a king. That would fix things with his Dad too.

"Hey, Wheeler?" Hirutani wiped my face. "Don't get all soft on me, OK? He's an asshole; fuck him! We're way better together than you and him could ever be."

"Yeah," I agreed. "We were always a good team."

"Listen, my boss said I could hire an assistant. All we do is handle the hardware; one of the guys from corporate does all the talking. We test fire when they sell it and deliver it when it's paid for. Every so often, we get a bonus like the one under the couch. Easy money, up and up. Well, mostly – some of the deliveries remind me of the old days, if you get my meaning. But seriously, you and me. It could be sweet."

I nodded. It could be.


	19. 15: Smoke and Mirrors and Blind Curves

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 15: Smoke and Mirrors and Blind Curves

* * *

Chapter 15

Mokuba's handgun design turned out to be a drawing pad full of small caliber weapons. I made a few suggestions but overall the designs were well thought out and easily marketable.

"You and your brother are seriously into guns, aren't you?" one of my classmates asked me as I looked through the pad.

"It is the family business," I reminded him.

"Isn't it violent, though? I mean, don't you worry about all the people who die because of you?"

Someone at a press conference once asked my Father that. His answer had been that he had no control over how people use his products. For years I thought that was a reasonable answer. But as I started to say the words myself, I realized that it was wholly inadequate. I looked at the weapon sketched before me. It could be used to hunt for food but at its size, its true purpose was clearly to hunt man. This was a killer's weapon.

And a second thought – this is the weapon Mokuba wanted to carry.

I studied the design again. Although it was designed to look much like a six-shooter, it was really an auto load with a clip. Additionally, a small change would allow the user to manually load six bullets. It could be switched on the fly between manual, semi-auto and automatic fire. And it would load .38s or .357s. Mokuba even made notes about the aesthetics of the piece. It had smooth curves rather than sharp angles. It was deadly, sleek and sexy. And it was what my little brother wanted to carry with him.

"Kaiba-kun?"

I looked at the boy who was still waiting for his answer. "Yes." I nodded. "Yes, it is violent. But there is violence in the world. A gun like this one might be used in a robbery. Or it might be used to stop one. We are taught that violence is the way of the West. Thousands of Americans are killed by guns every year." I looked at the drawing again. "But just as many Japanese kill themselves with kitchen knives. Did you know that? They kill each other but we kill ourselves."

"People who do that are weak."

I nodded. It was a very Japanese belief. "Maybe. Or maybe it is easier. Maybe, if they had a gun, they would have killed someone else. An abusive father. A cruel employer. A classmate who asks too many questions."

"Uhh…"

"No need for concern." I closed the notebook. "You've given me something to think about."

The KaibaCorp my father guided was for his generation. They were formed before the gun control laws. It was a curious fact that of all the places I'd been in the world, the place I was least likely to find KC goods was my home. Father's way was to arm Iraq, Timor-Leste and Sudan. My generation talked about rebuilding them. Maybe my KaibaCorp should talk about that too.

Of course, that did not change the fact that I wanted one of Mokuba's designs for my own collection. As the boy said, we are into guns.

I sighed as I left the classroom. Contrary to what I'd told my brother, I really didn't know what I was planning to do next. This had to be the last time I allowed father to do this. I would have to find some way to free Mokuba and myself from his irrational and extreme moods. I had no doubt he knew I was hospitalized; would he have let me die? If I did, what would prevent him from turning these cruelties on my brother?

Yamada was correct – I was under the Age of Majority. For two more years, my father was my legal guardian. He could make decisions about me and for me and I had little to no legal recourse. I needed to find a way to stop that. I needed a reliable source of income. Real income. Poor sucked; it indebted you with no way of repayment. Very soon, several people would learn that Kaiba Seto settles his debits no matter how large.

But first, I had to decide how to handle father.

When I got home, I called Yamada. "You said Kawai-chan had applied for custody of me. What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, if she won – which is unlikely in your situation – she would be become your legal guardian. She could then sue to adopt you, if she wanted. It will never be granted, of course."

"Why not?"

"It would not be in your best interest. As Kaiba Gozaburo's son, you are virtual royalty. Perhaps if the Emperor wanted to adopt you, that might be granted. But, with an adoption like yours…."

"Was mine unusual?"

"The most famous adoption since Momotaro?" I had to smile. I used to read the 'Peach Boy' folk tale to Mokuba at the orphanage when he couldn't sleep. I always changed the name to 'Mokuba' and promised him that one day an old woman would find him. "The KaibaCorp website has the complete story of how Kaiba-sama found you."

"It has what?" How he 'found' me? Our family history was included on the website but the last time I'd seen it, it simply mentioned that we were adopted. A member of my staff normally alerted me to changes on the site; clearly it was a task I was neglecting these days.

"Yes, I read it when we filed the custody petition. It tells the whole story."

"Please, tell me. I'd like to hear how he's phrased it."

"Oh, well, it explains how he'd heard about an orphan who played chess at the grand master level but had no family to care for him or his brother. He made arrangements to adopt you right away. He set up the charitable event at the orphanage and made sure the staff told you that a chess master was coming. He was pleased that you challenged him and let you beat him at the match to test your skills. Naturally, no one thought seriously that a child could beat Kaiba-sama at chess." The distortion of facts was laughable but Yamada seemed to believe it. "He petitioned the Prime Minister himself to have your birth records changed and make you and your brother part of his bloodline. It was before the law was changed, you understand. Adopted children used to keep their original family name but your father went to great lengths to change yours. He is a very honorable man."

I nearly retched. "Quite." I swallowed the bile. "What if my father does not respond to the petition?"

"In any other case, I would say that either the petition would be granted, or, if the minor was over the age of 18, they would be granted Emancipation."

"Emancipation?"

"They would legally be granted the rights of majority. Of course, many 18- and 19-year-olds are living on their own and supporting themselves quite well. We are only pursuing this issue because the hospital is claiming that you presented yourself as an adult and therefore should be held to it."

"Yes, of course. How would I go about petitioning for Emancipation?"

"You?" He sounded shocked. "Well, the process simply involves filing a few forms but, Kaiba-sama, forgive me, it would be foolish."

"And why exactly is that?"

"You will reach the age of majority in less than two years; it could take that long to bring the case before a magistrate. Additionally, it is unlikely that they would grant it. It seemed like the act of a … it seems badly considered."

"What if I had just cause?"

"Unless you could prove gross physical abuse, repetitive sexual harm, or something equally as horrendous, I doubt there is anything that would qualify as just."

My throat went dry. He was partially correct; I could not prove he committed gross physical abuse, repetitive sexual harm, or other equally horrendous acts.

"I see."

"If, for some reason, you truly wanted to leave your father, the surest way would be if your natural family petitioned for custody."

"I thought you said Kaiba was now legally my family?"

"It is, but Japanese law prizes blood bonds above all others. If a blood relation sued for you, the Ministry of Family Services would undoubtedly re-open your original adoption case and reconsider your placement." He cleared his throat. "Of course, if that were to happen before the arbitration order was binding, it could be unfortunate. As Kaiba-sama's heir and eldest son, you are most highly prized."

"I am beginning to suspect that," I replied. "This information has been most illuminating."

I hung up and thought.

I didn't have many choices for legal independence. I wasn't going to accuse Father of the countless abuses he was guilty of without even a pretense of proof. And even if I had biological family apart from Mokuba, I would never be able to find them. Father's treatment was particularly pitiless if I used my birth name by mistake when I was first adopted. My memory is amazing, but that was one thing I learned to forget. Perhaps that is why Father prefers Mokuba to me – he seemed to have no trouble adapting to his new family. Within days, my brother called him 'Dad' and introduced himself as Kaiba while I had to have my past beaten out of me.

I didn't see another way. Freedom from Gozaburo would come only at his death or mine. Mine seemed to defeat the purpose. His seemed unlikely. Perhaps I could cough on him and give him mono.

There had to be a strategy I wasn't thinking of. We were playing a game, he and I.

No.

We were playing multiple games. I was thinking in one arena. But to win this, I needed to think in all arenas at once. I needed to beat him at my game, at his game, and at any game he could think of next.

He let me beat him at chess. Let's see if he lets me beat him at war.

I was still contemplating my options when Honda came home. He had two armloads of groceries and as I opened the door for him, the phone rang.

"Can you get that? My eyeballs are floating!" He rushed into the bathroom without waiting for my response.

I picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

I heard Joey actually giggle. "Quit it, dude!" He told someone in the background. I heard them kiss; a wet smacking sound. "I'm on the phone! He'll hear you." Another voice – a male voice – promised to do audible things to Joey in the near future. "Just gimmie – hold on – Hello?"

"Hello Joseph," I said trying to keep my voice level.

"Kaiba?" He asked. Not even 'Tak' anymore. "Uh, hey."

"Who was that?" I asked, hoping I sounded restrained.

"My roommate," he answered. There was a small note of guilt.

"I thought you were staying with your grandparents."

"It wasn't working out." He cleared his throat. "Is, uh, is Honda there?"

"He's unavailable." I could feel my body shaking with emotion. "You two sound close. Very affectionate."

"Seto, it's nothing. Me and Diesel go way back."

"Is this the same Diesel that you only gave one good night kiss to?"

"Yeah. So?" He paused. "How's your babysitter? He still taking care of you?"

"No. And he hasn't for quite some time. As if you'd have noticed if I had died."

"You know what?" Joey all but screamed. "Fuck you! Don't get all pissed at me when you know damn well you been doing that guy since Christmas – at least!"

"YOU OVERSEXED, MONGREL SON-OF-A-BITCH!" I howled. "I was in a hospital! I wasn't even doing my right hand! Now you have the unmitigated gall to use Pharaoh as an excuse for your deceitful, two-timing, backstabbing, disloyal behavior?" I took a breath; I was feeling a bit light-headed. "I trusted you, you damn mutt! I've never trusted anyone but I trusted you."

"You did it to me first, asshole," he shot back. "Did you think I wouldn't know? You won't even say you love me anymore. And you never trusted me, Tak."

"Don't call me that! You lost the right to call me that!" Something inside my chest actually hurt. "And how could you claim I don't trust you?"

"You never got it, did you? Did Honda finally tell you?"

"Tell me what? That you're a liar?"

"Fuck you! You never trusted me, you arrogant prick! You trusted your precious name. You figured I wouldn't cheat on you because who would do that to Kaiba? Did it ever even occur to you that maybe I love you enough that I wouldn't cheat on you even if your name was Jack Shit? DID IT?" One of us sniffed loudly. "Well I fucking hope you and your fucking babysitter are fucking happy!" The line cut.

There was no sound except my own sniffles for a moment then I heard Honda clear his throat behind me.

"Uh, Seto…"

I put up my hand to stop anything he was going to say. "Did you know?"

"No. Not really. He said a couple things that made me wonder. And I told him the same thing I told you. Tell you the truth or cut it off with the other one." He paused. "Seto, I'm so-"

"DON'T!" I roared. "I don't need your pity or your sympathy. I should never have gotten involved with him."

I left. Honda didn't try to stop me, but he looked as if Joey had broken his heart too.

I got on my bike and took off. I couldn't see anything in front of me – something was blurring my vision – but I wasn't trying to go anywhere. Still, when I found myself at the mall, I parked and went in. In the past, I have always used work to drown emotional pain. Hopefully, the store would let me put in a few extra hours.

KimKim saw me as I came through the door. "SeSe-kun?" She ran out from behind the register, leaving a customer standing there. "What's wrong? ChouChou! Miko-chan! Hurry!"

They all clustered around me and coaxed the whole phone conversation out of me. I realized, then, why I was here.

I could cry. I could cry and not lose face with them.

When the store closed, they took me to a karaoke bar. I had never been to one before. We drank kamikazes and sang bad love songs. When we staggered out, the sun was up.

We got a cab together and he dropped ChouChou and KimKim at their respective homes. "You shouldn't be alone," Miko-chan told me when we got to her place. She pulled me out of the cab.

I woke up to a splitting headache and a mass of black hair covering my chest.

My naked chest.

There was a warm, soft, naked body pressed against my naked body. It definitely had too many lumps to be Pharaoh and the hair color was wrong to be Ryou or Joey. That exhausted the list of people I expected to find in that position. I would have presumed it was a dream if not for the headache.

I tried to remember the previous night, but most of it was a blur. The girls and I went to a bar where I proceeded to act like a common tramp. We were loud. We were that group that usually drives me out of an establishment. Father often lectured me on the evils of strong drink and, for once, I found myself in complete agreement. Whatever I was drinking should be banned by The Hague.

He moved and I realized that my arm was still around his back. I struggled to recall a face, a name, anything to belie the fact that slept with – probably fucked – some unknown man I picked up at a club somewhere. Some unknown fat man.

I didn't completely lose my wits; I didn't have a tell-tale ache in my posterior.

Then she sighed in her sleep.

I didn't know any oaths strong enough for the moment. 'I slept with a girl! I quite possibly had sex with a girl. I am waking, naked, in a strange bed, with a girl in my arms and I have no memory of the preceding event.'

"Oh dear God," I said for lack of anything else.

She sighed again. "SeSe-kun?" I recognized the voice, at least. Miko-chan. "Thank you. That was wonderful."

What was wonderful, I wondered. Did she think we were going to do it again? Did she think we were dating now? What was she going to tell the others? Was I going to have to 'service' them as well?"

"Are you mad at me?" she asked softly.

"I'm…confused," I confessed.

"Oh." She went quiet.

"I'm not angry," I said, hoping to ease her concerns. "But I've never, uh, been, with a girl and so, I'm rather curious why I'm here."

"Oh," she repeated.

"I didn't, uh, force myself…."

"No! Oh no! You'd never do anything like that!" She shook her head, which caused her hair to rub against my chest, which, I confess, felt divine. "I was just hoping you might remember a little of it."

"Oh." This time I stayed quiet.

"It's a little embarrassing," she admitted.

"Surely that's a joke," I remarked. "I'm in a bed, naked, with a girl and you are embarrassed."

"Sorry."

"Miko-chan, please, just tell me what happened."

"Ok. We were at the bar and it was last call and you asked what if we all died and the last person we were with was our own personal 'last call'. And I said I didn't want to die a virgin and you promised me that I wouldn't. You said you would find a man worthy of me and if there wasn't one, you would do it." She looked at me for the first time. "Can I tell you something? I'm glad it was you." She lay down again, putting her silky hair against my chest. "I know this won't happen again. And I promise, I won't tell KimKim and ChouChou. I'll tell them you fell asleep."

"Thank you."

"Oh." She sounded a little down. "Sure."

"Miko-chan?" I shifted my shoulder until she looked at me again. "I've never been with a girl. This was my first time too. So I won't die a virgin either. Thank you."

She smiled. Then she lay back down. "Do you want to know what happened?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes!"

"Then no. I'm sure I will remember it all soon enough."

Eventually, we got out of the bed. I covered my eyes until she put her robe on. Then she went to the bathroom, and I got up and dressed. I found my cell phone; the battery had completely drained. I felt like it – completely drained.

Did being with me mean so little to Joey that he could replace me with anyone? How could he believe I would betray him – and he's the betrayer!

"Awwwww!" Miko-chan entered the room and hugged me. "You look so sad! I was hoping I would at least cheer you up."

"I'm not a child," I snapped at her. "I don't need cheering." I sighed. "I will simply have to accept that this relationship is over."

"Just because he cheated?"

I pulled away from her. "Just?! He was disloyal! If I cannot trust him to remain faithful to my bed, I can hardly expect him to be faithful anywhere else."

"I guess," she said sadly. "But it just seems so sad that you can't work it out."

"What's to work out? He wants to be with someone else. Let him."

"But don't you want to be with him?"

Yes, part of me wanted to yell. But another part was angry enough to never want to hear his name again. And part of me was thinking about Pharaoh. Last night would have been the perfect opportunity to drown myself in his arms. Instead, I surrounded myself with women. It was perplexing.

The only thing I could reason was that I had intended, unconsciously, to remove myself from temptations. It was almost amusing that it failed – although 'temptation' may not be the correct word. I had never been 'tempted' by girlish charms. In frank honestly, I was surprised that I was able to perform. I didn't want to ask if I had for fear that she would answer in detail.

"There are other men," I said finally. I stood up. "I should go." Not that I had anything to do. Either I went home and wallowed in misery with Honda, or I went to Mutou's and wallowed in sin with Pharaoh. Neither was appealing.

Miko-chan left at the same time I did, carrying several bags and a large, awkward box. She dropped the bags several time in the elevator. When she almost dropped the box trying to open the building door, I took it from her.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, thank you!" she said, relieved. "Just to the corner, to the bus stop."

"Is someone picking you up?"

"Oh no. I'm taking the bus to my brother's fiancée's place. They're getting married tomorrow. These are for the tables. And these are for the bride's maids. And these – oops! That's my bus!" She gathered as much as she could quickly and I picked up the box and boarded the bus with her. "Oh thank you!" she exclaimed as I sat beside her. She began showing me all the little nonsense favors she was providing the happy couple. I nodded politely. After 45-minutes, I began to wonder what possessed me to help her.

Eventually we reached her stop and walked another twenty minutes through a residential area. We finally reached the small apartment complex and were announced by a small child yelling, "MOM! MICHIKO'S HERE!"

"That's my baby brother, Hiro."

"Miko?" A woman yelled from somewhere. "How many candle holders did you bring?"

"Umm, hang on!" she yelled back and began digging through the box.

"Perhaps we could put this down," I suggested.

"Oh, yes!" She laughed and led me to a pleasant but crowded living room.

"OK. That's Mom, and Aunt Reiko. My cousin Saikura. That's Eiko and Shiiko – they're bride's maids. Where's Biko? She's the bride." I nodded as each introduction was made, making no attempt to remember any of them.

The moment the box was down, it was besieged. I found a spot out of the way and waited for a good moment to make my exit.

"I didn't know men were allowed in here." A male voice chuckled beside me. I turned to see a man in his late twenties coming down the staircase. "I'm Fujita Tenchi." He bowed casually. "Dad and I are hiding upstairs in the den if you need an escape. We have beer and snacks. Come on."

Upstairs was quieter. There was an older man and another young one as well. They were watching a soccer match. I had little interest in the game, but found myself watching the cheerleaders on the sidelines. I was stunned to realize that an hour had gone by when another man joined us. He was waved to a seat and given a beer with no further ado.

A little while later a woman yelled, "Ten-kun?"

My host rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, Biko?"

"Don't come down," she answered and we all had to snicker. None of us had moved since the start of the second game.

"Why not, dear?" Fujita asked.

"Because you're not supposed to see me in my dress."

"I'm glad you told me, dear. I won't come down." I doubt he would have even without her warning.

A few minutes later, another call rang up the stairs. "SeSe-kun?"

The men in the room looked at me. I sighed. "Only her." They nodded knowingly.

I however had no intention of yelling back and forth. I got up and went down to Miko-chan. "How much longer are you going to be here?" I asked her.

"That's what I wanted to ask you! We're going to go to the restaurant – they're letting us decorate the room tonight and then we're going out to Biko's bachelorette party. Onii's friends are coming over here for his bachelor party. Do you want to stay?"

"Your brother doesn't even know me. Why would he –"

She leaned past me and yelled up the stairs. "Onii? Can SeSe-kun stay for the bachelor party?"

There was a bit of chuckling. "Only if you introduce him by a real name," he yelled back. Miko-chan blushed.

"Oh. Sorry."

"I'm adjusting," I said dryly.

She grinned and ran up the stairs. I followed more slowly. "This is the groom, my brother Fujita Tenchi. This is my co-worker, Kaiba Seto."

Around the room the men all but choked as they recognized my name.

"Are you related to the famous one?" one of the latecomers asked.

"There is no one else in my family by that name so I rather suspect I am the famous one." The groom looked stunned. "If it is an inconvenience, I understand completely."

"No, please! I'm sorry. Of course, you are welcome. I'm afraid, thought that we didn't plan anything special – I mean, it won't be what you're used to."

"I'm not used to anything," I confessed. "I've never been to a bachelor party."

"Uh, hey, uh, how old are you?" one of the other men asked.

"18," I replied. "I wouldn't worry about police however; they are as afraid of my Father as everyone else is."

Miko-chan went back to join the women and the men sat again in an uneasy silence in front of the soccer match. 'It was easier when they didn't know who I was', I thought. 'At least then the afternoon was pleasant.' I stood up. "Thank you for the invitation, but I will be leaving now." They all protested and the groom followed me down the stairs.

The women all screamed at us for invading their sanctum, but we continued toward the front door so there wasn't too much complaint.

Miko-chan caught up with us. "SeSe-kun, where are you going?"

"Home," I said with a sigh. "There is no reason for me to be here. My presence is inhibiting everyone."

Tenchi muttered a half-hearted lie, but Miko-chan protested loudly. "That's crazy! They just don't know you. Tell him it's not true."

"Miko, if he doesn't want to stay…."

"Of course he wants to stay!" she answered for me. "He's just shy." Fujita gave me an arched look over his sister's head and I had to resist smiling; I had no idea that I was shy. "He just had a bad breakup with his asshole boyfriend and he shouldn't be alone right now."

"Miko-chan, I'm fine. And stop discussing my personal life with strangers."

"He's not a stranger; he's my brother," she explained. "And besides, he's just who you should be talking to right now. Biko used to sleep with everyone!"

Fujita-san looked pained. "Michiko! Go inside!"

"Well she did."

He huffed and then turned to me. "Kaiba-san, we would be honored if you would join us when the party starts in a couple of hours. Until then, as you can see, we have nothing planned. You are most welcome to stay."

"My presence is clearly unwelcome."

"Only by Gorou; he works for you."

"Oh." That would explain some of the tension in the room. "Which one is he?"

"He was sitting across from you. You don't recognize him? He works in the main office."

I shrugged. "KaibaCorp has over 150,000 employees. I only work directly with my personal staff. I know a few of the KaibaGames staff on sight. Truly, you could have told me you worked there and I'd still have to verify your ID."

Fujita grinned. "He'll be delighted to know that. He seemed to think that you were out to get him personally." He gestured toward the house.

I didn't particularly want to be there. On the other hand, I didn't want to go home and face Joey's betrayal yet either. If I was here, I would have to be social, but I wouldn't have to think. I nodded slightly and preceded them in. The women screamed again as Fujita and I moved past, but I don't think any traditions were shattered.

At the top of the stairs, I paused and asked him quietly, "which?"

"Gorou? Him." He pointed to a nervous looking man with short hair and a loud shirt.

I walked over to him. "Good afternoon." He looked as if he was going to faint. "You may be pleased to learn two pieces of information. First, I don't know you. I don't know what department you work in, I don't recall ever having seen you and your name is completely unfamiliar to me. KaibaCorp has no employees that I or my Father are 'out to get' because if you attracted our notice in that manner, you would have been fired on the spot." He did not look relieved. "The second piece of information is that, currently, you do not work for me. I have been relieved of my responsibilities. I work," I sighed ruefully, "at the mall."

"But – but you're his son!" Gorou sputtered. I shrugged. "He made you work at a mall?"

I shrugged again and sat down. "It was the only job I could find. I'm 18." I laughed somewhat. "No one believed I used to run a corporation."

He took a sip of his drink and nodded thoughtfully. "I guess not." Then he seemed to perk up. "Are you really going to a public high school?"

"Yes."

"Public, not private?" He seemed excited.

"Yes." I opened my wallet and showed him my school ID.

He cheered. "I win the office pool!" The others were politely feigning non-interest in our conversation, but now they all were curious. "When you left, last year and that press release went out about you going to school, my department took up a pool. I said that they were telling the truth – it was too unbelievable to be a lie! Kaiba-san? In a public school?" He laughed. "You just made me $500 yen!"

I laughed with him. It was like the group projects at school. Much like my classmates, these men were simple, but not completely stupid. If I let them start the conversations and made an effort to appear somewhat interested in their lives, they believed that I was charming and open and nothing like my cold, closed reputation. I made a note to set up a scholarship in the Headmaster's name. Perhaps I'll hire him to run it as well. I would never have learned how simple it is to manipulate most people if he hadn't suggested "group" classes.

KaibaCorp needed a greater presence in education. Indeed, the mathematics involved with dueling attracted engineering and computer programming students. We as a company should be targeting those students. I considered changes I wanted to make in the corporate structure while I made 'small talk' with the other guests. It was simple to split my concentration as most of the conversation involved jokes at Fujita's expense.

The first change in the evening was when we were all summoned to the living room by the women. The younger ones had dressed for a night on the town and the men seem required to make appropriate compliments.

"So?" Miko-chan did a twirl in front of me. "How do I look?"

I wasn't sure how to answer. I had a fair guess as to what Ryou would recommend but I wasn't sure if she was looking for a more personal response.

"Just tell her she looks sexy, so they'll get out of here!" Gorou clasped my shoulder and laughed. He had already had too much to drink and I was beginning to prefer it when he was my cowed employee.

Still, it gave me an idea of how to respond. "If you are going for sexy, then leave the jacket and take up the skirt another inch."

She looked down at the hem. "You think?"

"Definitely. Especially if you are going to wear those shoes."

"Ok. Where's the – Ah-ha!" Out of the mess on the coffee table, she found a roll of fabric tape and we shortened her skirt with most of the family looking on in surprise. I taped her top to her bra as well to eliminate any 'accidents'. After a few further adjustments for the other women, they left, taking the aunts, mothers and decorations with them.

Fujita-san looked at me oddly. "When she said 'boyfriend' that wasn't just a slip of the tongue, was it?"

"Is that a problem?"

He looked a bit sheepish. "Well no, but you might find the entertainer a bit boring."

"I'll concentrate on the rear view," I replied. The others laughed.


	20. 16: Life Is Simple Without Trust

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 16: Life Is Simple Without Trust

* * *

Chapter 16

We went to a bar where a room had been reserved and the party progressed as expected. I avoided drinking too much – one hangover per weekend was sufficient – and found the heaving, over-stimulated men more than entertaining enough to make up for the half naked woman that was dancing for them.

It was arousing enough to wish I had someone to pounce on and share the arousal with. If Joey hadn't betrayed my trust. If I could look at Pharaoh and not think of how much I loved Joey.

And I did love him. It was revolting how much. I wanted him so much that thinking of his smile was enough to get a rise. But I will not be made a fool of.

I went outside for a breath of fresh air. The bar had a small Zen garden and I studied the pattern for a moment. Everything had a pattern, even my life. It veered away from happiness or joy. It steered me toward misery and emptiness. Why should I meet Joey only to lose him again and again? Why would he betray me?

"Kaiba-san?" Fujita came out and joined me. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Thank you."

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I should be asking you that – it's your last night of freedom." I echoed the sentiment that the others had expressed several times throughout the evening.

He chuckled. "She's a little stressed with the wedding plans but normally Biko is very sweet. She's not as demanding as they make her out to be." I nodded.

He stood silently beside me for a few minutes and then I heard him to turn around to leave. "Fujita, may I ask you something?" I had to clear my throat twice to get the question out.

"Certainly."

"How could you forgive her?"

He stopped walking and was silent for a time. "I had to," he said softly. "There was an emptiness in my life without her."

"But how can you trust her? He betrayed you."

If he heard the slip, he didn't mention it. "It was hard to. At first. But I love her. And in the end, I discovered that I was happier with her – even if I wasn't sure I trusted her – than I was without her."

"I see." I could never be happy if I didn't trust him.

"And," he hesitated. "And I might not have been as honest with her as I should have. She said that she couldn't have betrayed me because I never trusted her in the first place. In order for her to be faithful, I must have faith."

"And you believed that?" I scoffed.

He chuckled. "I have less than twelve hours to figure that out myself."

"I should think the answer is simple. If you do not believe in such nonsense, don't marry her."

"Logic is simple, relationships are complex." He sighed. "Women are beyond comprehension."

"Not just women," I added.

"Love. Love is beyond comprehension."

"How do I even know he loved me to begin with?"

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Faith. If you believe he did, then he did. If you believe he still does, then you have to trust him."

"How can I trust him?" I snapped. "He's living with the bastard!"

"Oh." The hand stayed on my shoulder, but I could feel Fujita's sudden tension.

I realized that I was close to embarrassing myself so I took a deep breath. "I have kept you from your guests for too long. Please, do not concern yourself with me; I am fine. I'll return in just a few minutes. I just need another moment to clear my mind."

"It took me a month to stop being angry and another month to stop being hurt," he said. "Only then was my mind clear." He gave my shoulder a squeeze and left.

Eventually, I returned to the festivities. The dancer was engaging in her third and final performance for the evening – a lap dance for the groom. Fujita was enjoying it, but trying not to show it. Several of the other guests were a glass or three past prudent behavior and were yelling out suggestions for Fujita to try. The poor groom was struggling not to touch the woman although no one would have faulted him for it. Even I had to admit she was skillful. When the song ended, she stayed seated, facing Fujita and asked for a large glass of water. When she received it, she poured it down herself so that it spilled into his lap. Then she got up smiling; they were both drenched leaving everyone wondering just how far things progressed.

After she left, the party ended quickly. Most of the guests went home but the wedding party was staying at Fujita's apartment. "Kaiba-san, you are welcome to stay as well," he offered.

"You have enough house guests, I should think."

"But you'll be escorting Miko to the wedding, won't you?"

I paused. "I had not been invited."

He waved it away. "Please. Come, as my guest."

"I'd have to go home at any rate. I'm not dressed for a formal event." I no longer owned clothes for a formal event.

"Borrow something of mine. We're close in size. And if my sister doesn't see you tomorrow, I have no doubt she'll come find you." Several of the groomsmen agreed.

A cab was flagged down and we all piled into it. Fujita's apartment was a good-sized one and there was space for everyone to lay out a mat.

I lay down, closed my eyes and immediately had visions of Joey and Pharaoh. Dancing. Stripping. Lap dancing. I woke hard and sweating. I went to the bathroom, relieved my bladder and other needs, then tried to go back to sleep. Only to return to the same dream. Joey, sitting in my lap, gyrating. Pharaoh grinding against me in a g-string.

I got very little sleep.

We all slept later than expected, but still had time for coffee and breakfast before dressing. Fujita's pants were a little shorter than I'd like but serviceable. The shirt was a little large, but with a vest over it, it was hardly noticeable. I desperately needed a haircut.

I rode with Gorou to the service. He chatted on, catching me up on office gossip as if I knew who any of these people were or cared who contributed to the coffee fund and who kept donuts in their desk drawer. He was especially long winded about the commuter trains and how crowded they were. I had never considered the difficulties of getting to and from work. Transportation was always provided for me. But it occurred to me that all of KaibaCorp's staff could not afford the expensive city or the affluent suburb and many – most of them – probably faced this same issue daily.

It also explained to me how people could live two hours from where they worked. They took the high-speed train.

Miko-chan was thrilled to see me and sighed constantly about the bride, the music, the décor, the guests, the service and everything else that reminded her that she wished she were the one getting married. I didn't say it but I agreed. I wished I were the one getting married. I wished I could trust someone to that degree. That there was someone in my life I could hold on to forever.

There wasn't and there wouldn't be. My parents were dead. My Father delighted in taking hope from me. My lovers had been a string of disappointments, culminating in Joey's betrayal and making me wonder if Pharaoh would ultimately led to more grief than he was worth. Even my brother, whom I adored, I knew would one day have to choose between his needs and mine. In the end, they all betray you. Maybe Father was right.

I didn't eat much at the reception. I had hoped to leave early, but Miko-chan pleaded with me. "If you leave, they'll all start asking if you're my boyfriend and why aren't you my boyfriend and when am I going to get married and all of that. Most of them are from out of town – if we wait til they leave, I won't have to think about them until the next wedding!"

"Simply tell them the truth."

"That I couldn't get a date for Tenchi's wedding? Are you kidding? They'd throw every boy they knew at me trying to get me set up and married off!" She sighed again. "It may not be love, but at least I like you."

She leaned her head on my shoulder and I realized something. She did like me. Few people did.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

I smiled. "I'd prefer not to tell you."

She rolled her eyes. "It's like having another brother." She put her head back down and we stay that way until social convention forced us to dance or socialize.

Tenchi and Biko looked at each other the whole day with eyes so full of love and faith that it hurt to see them. I caught him alone, just for a moment and asked him, "what did you decide?"

He glanced over at his bride and smiled again. "I believe. I have faith." He looked back at me. "But only because I believe she has faith in me. It's like a house of cards – belief and faith hold each other in balance, doubt is the wind that blow them apart." He bowed. "Thank you, Kaiba-san. You've helped me more than I have helped you."

"I'm glad to have been of some use," I replied.

Belief and Faith. Smoke and mirrors.

Eventually the bride and groom left and good grace allowed the guests to begin leaving as well. It was 11pm when a cab dropped me off at Honda's apartment.

Pharaoh was sitting on the futon. "Thank Ra," he sighed as he dialed the phone. "He just walked in," he told whoever answered the other end. Then he offered the receiver to me.

I took it warily. "Hello?"

"Where the hell did you go, dude?" Honda sounded frantic. "The police found your bike Friday and told me to start looking for your body!"

"My body?" I didn't understand the statement until I remembered what drove so many people to suicide. "No Honda, if I was going to use self annihilation, I would have done it years before I met you."

"Are you, you know, ok?"

"I am Kaiba."

"So not an answer but whatever. Call Joey," he ordered.

"I hardly think…."

"CALL JOEY!" He hung up.

I looked at the phone for a moment. Why call the mutt – so we could argue some more?

"Speed dial 5," Pharaoh said.

"Why?"

Pharaoh actually smiled. "Because all Honda would tell him is that the police found your bike but they were still looking for you. Your lover has called almost hourly for two days. I confess that I too, was concerned. He and I had some time to get re-acquainted." He stood up and crossed the room to me.

"You and Joey? Re-acquainted?"

"Among other things, we talked about the pressures of loving you." He ran his fingers through my hair and then held my face. "And the fear of losing you." He kissed me. My knees wobbled. I wanted to push him away, but no part of my body was able to respond to anything. When his lips parted from mine, it could have been seconds or hours that had passed. "I explained to him that, despite my best efforts, you had not tumbled into my bed. And I assured him that if you were to tumble into a bed, it would be mine. And so, he and I have declared a truce."

"A truce?" My brain was still a bit numb.

"While he is still away, I have time to remind you of our past. When he returns, you will choose – him or me." He looked at me when I didn't respond. "I thought it a rather elegant solution. No comment, Prince?"

"I think my fever has returned. I must be delusional."

"I knew you would not leave us," he whispered. He kissed me again, not as deep but lingering. "Call him. He is quite anxious to speak with you." Pharaoh let me go and left.

I ate first. I had some concern about Honda returning before I made the call but my growling stomach could no longer be ignored. And I needed some time to decide what to say to Joey. Belief and Faith.

He didn't actually say that he and this Diesel were sleeping together; I inferred that from the kiss. As far as I know, really, Joey was being his typical flirtatious self and simply was not giving a firm 'no' at the moment. Joey is extremely affectionate – even with Honda and Mutou, Joey does more touching and petting than I would have allowed any other lover. His accusations of me were most likely an exaggerated response to hurt feelings from being wrongfully accused himself.

I am Kaiba. Why on earth would he even consider another man? My fears are most likely groundless. I may even owe him an apology. As Fujita pointed out – in order for him to be faithful, I must extend him some faith.

He would apologize to me, I would apologize to him, and we would put the whole incident behind us.

There was cold fish in the refrigerator and left over noodle soup. I had that, two aspirin and most of a pot of tea before I stopped procrastinating and made the call.

"He just went to sleep," an unfamiliar voice answered in Japanese. "So if they haven't found the body, I'm not waking him."

I presumed it was Diesel answering the phone and already I disliked him. "Have I reached the residence of Joseph Wheeler?" I said ignoring his entire statement.

"Who is this?"

"This is a call for Joseph Wheeler. Is this his residence?"

"It might be. Who wants to know?"

"This is Kaiba Seto."

"Oh. You." I didn't respond and eventually he put the phone down and I heard him calling for Joey in the background.

I heard the pounding footsteps as Joey ran to get the call. He ran to me. "Hello? Tak?"

I couldn't help being pleased that he actually ran, but Diesel answering the phone bothered me. "Yes. I'm fine. I went to see a co-worker and I didn't recharge my phone."

"I was losing my fucking mind, Tak!" he snapped at me. "God Damn! Honda just about lost it when you didn't come home."

"I didn't think anyone would worry."

"You don't live alone anymore, Tak. People actually care if you vanish for three-fucking-days!" He took a breath. "You can't do that shit anymore. I don't care how mad you are at me; you don't do that to Honda, OK?"

"You are concerned only about Honda," I said, just a little incredulous.

"You asshole." I could almost hear him smirk through the phone. "I am so gonna kick your ass when I get back. Of course I was worried about you! But Honda kinda freaks out. I was cool about it. I knew you just needed to think."

"Really? Pharaoh said you were calling hourly. Frankly, I don't see why you were concerned. I see Diesel is still there."

"It's not like that, Tak. And anyway I'm kinda stuck for a while; I need a place to stay. But look, I got a job so as soon as I've saved up some, I'll get my own place."

"What happened with your grandparents?" He didn't answer. "Joey? I said what happened with your grandparents?"

"They started getting on my case about where I was going and what I was doing."

"What were you doing?"

"I have to have this talk with you too?" He huffed. "Look, it's all cool. I got a job, I'll be cool. Hey, I told you who I'm working for, right?"

He hadn't apologized yet. I was trying to decide why I was still on the phone. Belief and faith. "No. Who?"

"KaibaCorp USA!" he laughed.

The air around me felt like it suddenly dropped by 10 degrees, "Joey, you cannot be working for any Kaiba entity. The company is a fraud."

"Dude, I already got my first check. It has the same company logo, same signature, same everything as yours used to."

"Joey, when Mokuba was kidnapped and all of you were taken in for questioning, my father had you all blacklisted. None of my friends can pass the background security check required for employment with the company anywhere in the world."

"Maybe he lifted it." He laughed hollowly. "Ok, I give. I'm not working for KaibaCorp. Not directly anyway. Diesel's got a contract with them and I'm a 'consultant'. I'm an assistant small arms distributor. Diesel did the security check and the office here rubber stamped it."

"Really?" I made a note to follow up on that. If contractors were actually allowed to run their own checks without verification, it was a huge hole in our security net. Americans! The background check applied especially to anyone working with arms directly. The blacklisting was placed on all my friends but Father only wanted it to insure that I never put Joey on the payroll in a 'consultant' position. The only way it could have been removed is if Father removed it. Diesel either didn't run a check against our internal file or…or something more sinister was at play.

"How long has Diesel had this contract?"

"Couple months. He started just before Thanksgiving."

How many games are we playing, Father?

"Naturally. It's a set-up, Joey. Resign."

"What? No way."

"Joey, I know my Father. Your long lost friend did not happen to get that contract the month you return. And he did not just happened to be able to get you in to work for KaibaCorp. I guarantee that my Father set this up. I don't know yet what he is planning, but I can assure you that it will not be pleasant."

"Tak, he can't know every employee in the company."

"I'm sure he doesn't. But I think he may know his son's lover whom he held captive for ten days in connection to his younger son's kidnapping."

"I had nothing to do with that. Even he admits that!"

"I assure you, he would not have removed the security block without a good reason."

"I'm telling you that Diesel bypassed that shit. Maybe you're just a bit paranoid." He sighed heavily. "Look, Tak, I need this right now. I got stuff I've got to take care of. Can you just trust me, here? I know what I'm doing. Not everyone handles business in the board room. Me and Diesel got a way – legal, ok? – to make some quick cash. I can handle some things here and then me and Serenity can be on the first plane home. Then it's just you and me, ok?"

Paranoid? Maybe I'm paranoid? Belief and faith were looking more like smoke and mirrors again. "Very well. Perhaps you are right. Things seem to be going well for you there."

"Tak, come on! Don't be like that!"

"I'm not being like anything."

"You're being a prissy little bitch." I was hanging up the receiver when I heard him apologize. "I'm sorry! Tak? Ok, I'm sorry! Don't hang up. I just want to talk for a while. We don't talk anymore. I used to like that."

I didn't want to talk to him; not now. But Fujita's comment about his life being empty struck a familiar chord with me. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"Are you gonna be mad at me all night about this job thing?"

I almost hung up again but, angry as I was, this 'job thing' really was more important at the moment. "You have no idea the position you are in," I stated simply. "My Father, as you well know, does not like you. Nothing he does is to your benefit."

"Presuming he knows I'm here, what can he do? Fire me?"

He could send a shipment of damaged goods that 'inadvertently' explode. He could arrange for a company truck to have faulty brakes. "How well do you know this Diesel?"

He laughed. "You remember that gang I told you about?"

"The one that scared your chest?" This couldn't be….

"That's them. Diesel and me used to run together then. He's saved my ass more times than I can count."

"He's endangered it at least as often, as I recall you telling me. Isn't he the one that got you arrested?"

"That was ages ago, Tak. He's not the same guy."

"Trust me, Joey, this is not a good situation."

"No, Tak, you trust me. You say you do. But do you? Really?"

"At the moment? Surely you jest."

"You wouldn't even talk to me at the airport, Tak. What was I supposed to think – you were planning our wedding?"

"Do not try and blame me for your need to rut like a stray dog," I snapped. "I DID trust you." And, foolish as it was, I still loved him. I just couldn't let go.

"Hey, you the one turned me loose," he replied.

He wasn't going to apologize, I realized.

He went on. "I've run with the pack before, ok? Tak, believe me, I know trouble when I see it and I'm gonna be a blur moving in the other direction."

'But what if you don't see it coming', I thought. 'What if you're too deep in the trap to see it close? Do I have to let you fail in order for you to see I trust you?'

I sighed deeply. Belief and faith, Fujita said. Clearly, Joey needed to see this the hard way. "Very well, I tr–" I nearly choked on the word 'trust'. "If you say this is legitimate, I will accept it. I'm sure Diesel is a charming gentleman."

He laughed. "I wouldn't go that far! But he won't shoot me in the back and he could never take me from you."

"Two of his highest qualities." Undoubtedly two of his only qualities.

"Tak…" Joey's tone turned serious and he hesitated. "Hang on." I heard his hand muffle the receiver, but it wasn't enough to prevent me hearing Joey asking his roommate to leave for a few minutes. "Tak?"

"I'm still here."

"Listen. Have you talked to Yami since you got back from your little hissy fit?"

"My what?"

"Seto, come on. You vanished for two, almost three days. Real mature. I'm serious here. Me and Yami made a deal. About you."

"What kind of deal?" I asked just to see how their descriptions differed. Since he saw no reason to apologize for his behavior, the logical conclusion was that it was intentional. This 'deal' was obviously to relieve his guilt.

"A…a…I don't know. Look, do you remember a guy named Marik?"

"A duelist, isn't he?" I could picture the man clearly; another Egyptian, but with light blond hair and almost purple eyes. I could see his image in my mind clearly but I could not recall anything else about him. "He was obnoxious, arrogant and fairly rude as I recall."

"Yeah. That's him." Joey chuckled. "You think he's rude. That's a good one."

"How is this man germane to your deal?"

"Well, see a couple years back some stuff went down with –" Joey stopped suddenly and lowered his voice. "Have you ever heard of the Shadow Realm?"

The words sent a chill through me but I had no idea why. "No. What is it?"

"Doesn't matter," he said normally. "Yami and I did some stuff. I thought it was Yugi, but when I tried to talk to him about it he didn't remember anything. I always figured that he just wanted to forget about it but, yesterday, I found out that it was Yami that day. Yugi doesn't remember because he wasn't there."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Now who's not trusting?"

"Ok." His voice turned harsh. "I'll tell you right after you tell me how you got that burn mark on your back."

A fireplace poker. Father too angry to think, too drunk to care. The searing pain and the sickening smell of burning flesh. Joey had seen the mark the first time we'd showered together. He knew the source for some of my scars, but I refused to discuss that one. "I hardly think this is of the same caliber." He didn't respond. "Fine, I won't ask what happened." I sincerely doubted he had been scarred by a duel and was shocked that he'd bring the issue up now. "What is the deal you made?"

"I told him I'd step back."

"I'm sorry?"

"He says he loves you." He rushed the words out. "And I don't know if all this Egyptian crap is true or what, I just know I owe him big time."

"So you are giving me to him the way you hand over property."

"I'm stepping back so he can take a shot with you. I'm betting you love me more than you love him."

"So you can be with Diesel guilt-free." This would be less time-consuming if he'd simply be honest.

"No! This is 'cause…." He stopped and restarted in a softer tone. "It's 'cause you deserve something good in your life and this guy is better than I'll ever be. If you love him, you should be with him. I don't want to stand in the way of that."

"You're willing to take a chance like that?" He was virtually handing me to Pharaoh.

"I'm not there to stop him from trying anyway. And I trust you Tak. I mean, sex is just sex. But you wouldn't leave me for King Tut."

Sex is just sex, indeed. "And that makes your behavior justified?"

"Hey! You. Dumped. Me. I tried. I called, you wouldn't call back. And I know you and Yami haven't been as innocent as you claim 'cause I saw the pictures from Christmas and I know that look. You did him that night, didn't you?"

"ROT IN HELL!" I cut the connection wishing I could slam the phone down on his head.

When Honda returned an hour or so later, I was still mad. He stunned me by walking in and throwing his arms around me before I could stop him.

"Don't you ever, EVER do that again! I knew, I just KNEW I was going to have to explain your dead body to Mokuba!"

"I assure you I'm fine," I replied. I had intended to distance myself from Joey's best friend, but Honda's reaction made it difficult.

"You are so not fine!" he accused. "You've got that tight lipped look like you want to shoot something. Did you call him yet? Did he apologize like he said he would?"

"If that was an apology, it was sorely lacking." I pushed and Honda let me go without crushing my ribs further.

"Damn it! He said he'd just say he was sorry. Just sorry. I know he is." He frowned. "Oh well. I was hoping…. So, uh, did Yami stay? I mean are you two – no, stop. That's none of my business. Joey's being stupid. He has this whole trust issue. Neither one of you can trust anybody so I figured you'd work it out but I guess not. Whatever. I'm really sorry. If there's anything I can do, just ask, I'm right here, ok? But I'm not butting in. Yami is your business. If you and he want to…."

Honda is too well intentioned to let him suffer for long. "He left before I called," I told him. "So, no, I haven't slept with him."

"Oh."

"Yet."

He rolled his eyes. "Your sense of humor's back, at any rate." He headed into the kitchen and made dinner. He spent most of the evening asking if I was ok and assuring me that I should feel free to talk to him if I needed to.

I didn't want to talk to anyone. I was beginning to understand why Father considered friends and lovers liabilities. Friends create obligations. Lovers create weaknesses. And yet, friends were often extraordinary resources. And I had never felt stronger than when Joey was at my side. Honda needed so much, took so little, had almost nothing, but gave everything and more. Otogi didn't even like me and yet, for his lover and friend, was willing to inconvenience himself on my behalf. None of it made any sense.

Thinking about Joey hurt. It was a dull ache, throbbing in my chest. I wanted to hurt him, make him suffer as I was. And yet, the thought of him suffering made my heart ache worse. It was intolerable. Belief and faith and smoke and mirrors. How could a life be built upon such things? I needed facts and proof. I could trust things I could prove; I could believe that which was real.

Love and friendship were not real. They were smoke-filled reflections of fantasies. They were the beliefs of the faithful, not the knowledge of the intellectual. Father tried to tell me and I refused to listen.

I went to bed. I had no dreams.


	21. 17: Learning To Recognize Forests and Tr

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 17: Learning To Recognize Forests and Trees

* * *

Chapter 17

The arbitration, the next day, went much as Yamada described it. He brought a wheelchair and insisted on wheeling me in. I recognized several people seated at the table: the hospital administrator, my head physician, one of my nurses. There was no one on my side of the table except myself, Honda and Yamada.

Yamada allowed the hospital's attorney to present their side first. Simply put, I arrived, announced who I was, insisted on immediate care and volunteered to pay all costs. The hospital rendered all services necessary and only services necessary and should collect its rightful recompense. As to my bout with meningitis, that could hardly be considered their fault.

Honda had some trouble not speaking out and was asked to leave the room.

"Magistrate," Yamada started when it was our turn. "Did you know that at 42c the human brain sustains permanent brain damage?"

"Yes." The Arbitrator nodded.

"According to the school nurse, Kaiba-san's temperature was 40.5c when the ambulance took him away. That was confirmed by the ambulance driver. Kaiba-san was delusional at the time of his admittance." Yamada handed several sheets of paper to the Arbitrator. "He was not able to admit himself. In addition, not only was there no parent to speak for my client, but in fact, my client is an abandoned child and this negligent, greedy institution did nothing to protect him."

I heard the nurse grumble something under her breath; as I recalled, she was particularly unfriendly while I was under her care. My doctor sighed deeply and frowned.

Yamada went on, explaining how my Father inexplicably removed himself from my life and left my welfare in my own inexperienced and unprotected hands. He led me through questions about my difficulties of hunting for a job for the first time – although he avoided asking if I obtained one – and of the quality of my first apartment.

"Kabia-san, are you well?" Yamada asked gently. "Do you need to take a break?"

I would have laughed, but it would have ruined his act. "I am fine for now. I will let you know when it is too much."

"Fine. Kaiba-san, I realize that this is difficult for you, but what is your normal employment?" He emphasized the word 'normal'.

"Normally, I am the CEO of KaibaGames Corporation." But my life has been far from normal for quite sometime.

"And in that occupation, what was your annual income?"

"Annual?" Frankly, I never thought about it annually. I always considered each individual contract. I did some calculations, adding all of last year's deals, plus the stock dividends and my bonus. "130 million yen. Approximately." The whole room gasped.

"And what do you do with that money?"

That was easy. "A portion goes to my personal living expenses and some to a fund for my brother, but 80% of it goes back into KaibaGames."

"Two questions. First, yours is a for profit corporation and yet you run it as if you were a non-profit. Why is that?"

"KG employs, at my last check, 5,181 people worldwide and gaming is a volatile industry. KaibaGames has a very generous fully-funded benefit package for all employees. This includes a one-year salary severance package if we downsize. Should we fail, I do not wish my employees to bear the brunt of it." My Father and I had argued about those benefits. But my HR survey showed that long-term benefits retained more employees than high salaries. High retention reduced corporate espionage – a serious problem in my industry – and increased loyalty.

Of course, only a fraction of the profits went to HR; most of the funds went to RD but there was no need to discuss the specific division of reinvestment now.

"I see." Yamada looked at the magistrate and then back at me. "And my second question. Why do you have a fund for your brother? Surely your Father is responsible for him."

"He is, of course. But my brother is my only biological family. And while I certainly honor my Father deeply, I feel it is my responsibility to ensure that he will never want for anything."

He looked at the magistrate again. "He cares for his brother. He supports his workers. Kaiba-san, in your state of health, are you currently working for KaibaGames?"

"Currently? No." It was a true, if misleading, statement.

"How much income have you lost while you were ill?"

I almost answered 'none' but Yamada had asked 'while' not 'because'. "It is difficult to say because so much of what I do is in the decisions I make. But, last year, in this same time period, my income was roughly 32 million. Of which 80% was returned to the employees." In one form or another.

We took a break, and then Honda returned to the room. He was questioned at length and in detail about my behavior and abilities before and after my illness. He was asked about my status as an 'abandoned child'.

"Isn't your Father his legal guardian, Honda-san?"

"No sir. He's living with us because he lost his place while he was in the hospital."

"So he's renting from you?"

"No." Honda shrugged. "I mean, technically, he's homeless. He's just staying with us."

"Would you look at this document?" Yamada handed Honda a piece of paper. "Would you please tell us what that is?"

"I think it's the admissions form for the hospital."

"Is that Kaiba-san's handwriting?"

"No," he chuckled. "Some of it's mine, some of it is Kawai-san's. We had to just guess at a lot of stuff."

"So Kawai-san is his legal guardian?"

"No, she's his boyfriend's mother." There were a few raised eyebrows but the arbitrator was not one of them. "We called her because she knows a lot about hospitals."

"I see. So you two completed the form and Kaiba-san signed it. That is Kaiba-san's signature, is it not?"

"Uh, no. We, uh, ok…see we thought he was going to die and –"

"Relax, Honda-san. You won't be penalized. This is not a courtroom; we are simply uncovering the facts. Are you saying that Kaiba-san did not sign this admittance form?"

"Uh, yeah."

"And the signature that appears on the bottom of this form is not that of his legal guardian?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, no, it's not."

"So Kaiba-san was never legally admitted to this institution and was treated – badly – without his consent." Yamada took the form from Honda and handed it to the Arbitrator. "Thank you, Honda-san. You have been very helpful."

There was more talking after that, but nothing more to be said. I pleaded exhaustion after another hour of drivel and Honda and I left to allow Yamada free reign on his victims.

Once we were in a cab, I called Mokuba. "When you get this message, I need to know the stock position of the Big Five. I'm aiming for the 31st." I hung up and looked at Honda. "Shall we go to Kame Game Shop?"

He looked confused. "I thought you were tired?"

"Tired of procedure, yes. Yamada didn't need us for the rest of it. I dare say he was enjoying himself."

"Oh good," he said with just a touch of sarcasm. "I was afraid it was just me. Hey, did you really make 32 million last year?"

"At least. Of course, that's not my personal net worth."

"Well, yeah! I kind of figured that."

"We were only discussing KaibaGames. Personally, it's closer to two billion with my KaibaCorp stock and bonuses factored in."

He opened his mouth and then closed it. The cab driver laughed uproariously.

"You got him good with that one!" the man chortled.

Honda continued to stare at me in shock the whole drive to the store. When the driver pulled away, Honda stopped me before I could enter the store. "Two billion yen. Two? With a 'B'?"

"Yes."

"Wait, you – personally, not the company –"

"I can't access any of it right now, you realize."

"Yeah, ok, whatever, but when this thing between you and your Dad is over, next year, you have two billion sitting in the bank."

I wasn't about to stand there and teach a corporate finance class. "Not in cash, but effectively, yes."

"But you didn't have gas money!"

"Ah! Yes. The week we met, I was slumming. I had no funds immediately available except my allowance."

"Your allowance?"

"A hold over; an early concession from my Father. When he first adopted us, he told the press that we would be raised like any other children – that we would have chores and get an allowance and so on. Being on the KaibaCorp board of directors has been one of my 'chores' since I was 13. It's one of Mokuba's as well. I receive 2,000 yen a week for that and mowing the Kaiba Manor lawn."

"You mow the lawn?" That idea seemed to shock him as much as anything else.

"Certainly not!" I chuckled. "I have a service come in once a week. It's automatically withdrawn from my account."

"So you were living here, on 2,000 yen a week, doing what?"

"Nothing."

"Doing…what?"

"Nothing. I was on vacation."

"You came here on vacation? Not, like, Rome or Hawaii or something?"

"I went someplace where no one knew me, where no one would think to look for me and tried to be as invisible as possible." He nodded but he still looked confused. "It was actually the best vacation of my life. Would you care to know why?"

"Yeah. How could this dump be the best anything?"

"It was the first and only time in my life that I was responsible for nothing but myself. I was accountable to no one but myself. It was the only time in my life I have actually been free, Honda. Like you. You don't have to worry about the jobs of 5,000 people. You aren't concerned that your Father will fire you. You've never had a final exam and a board meeting on the same day. I got to live like you for almost two months. It was sheer heaven and if I could get away with doing it again, I would leave tomorrow."

"But…but…"

"But?"

"You're rich. I mean, seriously, mega-rich."

"There is more to it than just money. I can buy almost anything. But everyone owns a part of me. You can't buy anything, but no one owns you."

He thought about it for a minute. Finally he shook his head. "That reeks. What's the point of having all that money if life sucks?" I started to answer and stopped when I realized that I didn't have an answer. "You know, I used to want to be rich. But after meeting you, no offense, but I'll take poor any day." He continued to shake his head as he entered the store.

I made a mental note to create a second fund, one large enough to support Honda and his father. They might not want to be rich, but I would ensure that they were never poor.

As soon as I walked in, Mutuo waved a paper at me. "Kaiba-kun! Morio called! He said to give this to you right away." The message was a list of numbers; I slipped it into my pocket.

"So we are an answering service now?" Pharaoh's voice was soft behind me, but it still sent heat surging through my veins.

I turned to face him…and burst into laughter.

He was standing in the stockroom doorway and had evidently been cleaning. His gray sweatpants and yellow sweatshirt were both stained and grimy despite an equally dirty full-length apron. His hair – which might have been neatly tied back earlier – stuck out in several directions and hosted at least two cobwebs. The pink rubber gloves only served to highlight the dirt when Pharaoh scratched his chin.

"I'm glad to see you in such high spirits." His droll tone only made the image funnier.

And then a flash went off beside me. Mutou was typing on his cell phone as he walked away. "Grandpa? Do you mind if I post a picture on the website?" he yelled.

Pharaoh started to move after him, but I blocked his path, still chuckling. "I'm sure he would not agree if he thought it would damage the Mutou image."

"I had forgotten how vindictive you could be." He didn't sound upset by the idea.

"I didn't tell him to take the picture."

"You merely allowed it to happen."

"I can't control how you present yourself in public."

"I am no longer ruler of all I survey; I have limited amounts of privacy." He took a pair of steps closer to me. "I've been cleaning the store room. It's quite private in there."

Why was I breathless whenever he was close to me? "Every time I'm near you I feel like I'm being propositioned." The room was cold, the air was hot.

"Am I to blame for that?"

"Perhaps the cause would be a better description."

"Cause and effect?"

I could give in, push Pharaoh against the nearest wall and pound his hips into sand. I desperately wanted to. Five minutes! I couldn't spend five minutes in his presence without wanting to rip his clothes off and ravage him. And I could no longer think of a reason not to. Joey was over.

But, as tempting as Pharaoh was, this was not the place. Nor, looking at all the dirt, was it the time. "Soon, Pharaoh," I breathed, "soon."

I walked home. It's a long walk but I've done it before. I did some homework. It was a struggle to keep my grades up not because the work was difficult, but because I had no desire whatsoever to continue school. I was quickly losing interest in anything other than getting back to my life. Getting back to KaibaGames and getting away from these irrational liabilities.

The phone rang, but I let the answering machine – really, who doesn't have voice mail? – pick it up. "Kaiba? It's me." Honda's voice said. "Ok. I'm just going to presume you're listening because I know you wouldn't just leave again after this weekend. I know you're still upset – don't say you're not 'cause I don't believe you – just I wanted to tell you we're all cool with you and Yami. I mean, not that you needed permission or something. Not that you'd ask if you did. I just mean…."

There was the sound of fumbling and a small squabble. Then Mutou's voice. "Kaiba-kun? What Honda meant to say was that we're on your side."

"There's no sides in a break up between friends!" Honda yelled behind him.

"Yami really likes you," Mutou went on, "and if you and he are interested in each –"

Another voice cut over Mutou's in the background. "What are you doing?" Pharaoh thundered.

"Uh…." There was the sound of the phone being fumbled and Honda talking fast in the background. Then, the line cut abruptly and I found myself actually rolling on the floor, laughing so hard that tears were falling.

That's what Father was missing – moments when friends were priceless.

I pulled myself together and called the store. I left a message with Mutou-sama to let Honda know that I was at home and would see him when he arrived. Then I retrieved the answering machine tape and packed it with a few of my other private things. I replaced the tape with a fresh one.

Friends could be a liability. But they could be a resource too. And resources were what I needed at the moment.

I thought about everyone I knew at the moment, as I would look at them if they were duel monsters. Their primary strengths, their secondary skills, their weaknesses. What uses to put them to and when to reserve them. Who to sacrifice.

Then I called Yamada. "I have issues I need legal assistance with. However, as you know, at the moment I am financially strapped."

"I understand," the wolf said diplomatically. "Perhaps we may come to an agreement that is mutually beneficial."

"Perhaps. I need a personal legal representative on an on-going basis for the foreseeable future."

He was silent, considering the statement. There was a possibility that he would not be interested in continuing an association with me.

But wolves are hunters and Yamada recognized the scent of easy prey on the wind. "Of course, Kaiba-sama. I will bill you for my hourly rate until after your settlement is complete. If you wish to continue our relationship, we can make further arrangements then. How may I be of assistance to you?"

I told him.

We arranged to meet in a teahouse near the main office – Konosuke, my wolf and I. KaibaCorp retained a room there to entertain guests and for meetings that required more privacy than the office could provide. In an office, someone knows who is meeting with whom and may be persuaded to disclose that information. In a teahouse, no one speaks of what happens behind closed screens.

We indulged in the traditional service and waited until the young woman had finished her song before dismissing her.

"Lovely, don't you think?" Konosuke asked me.

Konosuke Oshita was Vice President of Business Strategy and the oldest of my Father's associates. He was the only person I'd say was my father's friend in as much as he had any 'friends'. There was never any love lost between he and I – before my adoption, he stood a good chance of succeeding my father as head of KaibaCorp.

"Reasonably so. Bakura is a better singer, frankly. You should have him play for you. He's easily the equal of anyone here."

Konosuke laughed at that. "Perhaps an area where our opinions diverge."

"Perhaps," I agreed. "Sir, I come to you seeking advice."

He seemed a bit startled that I was ready to begin our business, but he put his tea down and gave me his full attention. "Advice, eh? On what matter?"

"On the future. The world is changing. Japan is changing. The KaibaCorp my father guided was before many things. The gun control laws, for instance. We cannot sell our goods in our own country. Something strikes me as wrong in that."

He nodded. "Yes, we have lobbied for many years to have the laws changed."

"Perhaps it is not the law that should change." I took a thoughtful sip. "Do not damn the river, divert its flow. KaibaCorp must find new revenue streams. The trouble in Iraq has pressured the Government far more than any lobbyist could. We need to consider new ideas."

I reached out to Yamada. He opened his briefcase and handed me a folder.

"This is very old," I said handing it to Konosuke. "Do you recognize it?"

He gasped at first and then laughed. "It is a marketing plan I suggested several years ago that your father rejected. How did you obtain it?"

"Father gave it to me to study. He told me there were ten reasons he rejected this idea. He locked me in a room until I wrote a paper describing all ten to his satisfaction. I was caned for each typo." Konosuke looked appalled. I went on. "It was a difficult assignment because I found so many more good reasons to implement the plan. I swore that, one day, when KaibaCorp was mine, I would use ideas like this."

"The market's too soft for this to work now," he said cautiously.

"Is the mind that originally devised the plan too soft to revise it?"

"That depends." But he took the folder. "How much longer do you intend to be on sabbatical?"

"That is up to the Boards. I would be willing to return now but –" I gestured that it was out of my hands.

"I don't trust that secretary of yours. She's a bit too bitchy. She's been working with some American woman who doesn't know her place."

"Mazuki has a weakness. I can be assured of her support."

"You'd better be sure; he gave her shares."

"Did he?"

"Oh yes. Her and that he-she, Bakura." He all but spit the name. "I can't stand bishounen." He looked at me sourly. "No offence intended to you, of course."

"None taken," I managed not to snarl. "Bakura is unique."

He snickered. "You have a gift for understatement." He re-filled his cup. "Numbers?"

"I would imagine that none need to change."

His lip curled. Of course, I knew he'd expect a bribe. I gestured to Yamada again and he handed me a single sheet of paper.

"I believe that this is what your shares are currently worth. I can have that transferred to you at any time. Prior to the vote, of course."

"Of course." He studied the number, no doubt doing a few calculations of his own. "The others?"

"I have not asked their advice on the future."

"You'll need their support."

"Only if I can count on yours."

He nodded, folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket. "I hope I can advise you again soon."

"I look forward to it."

We both stood and bowed formally. Konosuke left and I looked at Yamada. "He was the easy one, I suspect," I said grimly.

"You are certain he will back you?" Yamada asked hopefully.

"Not at all." Yamada looked crestfallen. "I am simply assured that he will not take my offer directly to my father. The others may."

Yamada left before I did. I used the private time to text Mokuba and ask him to set up an emergency board meeting.

When I did finally leave the room, I noticed that there was another group in the room beside ours. I heard an American voice ask, "I don't suppose you could play 'Stairway to Heaven' on that thing?"

A familiar male laugh answered the question. "Not without a great deal of practice."

Bakura? Here? There was the strum of a koto and then 'Sakura' began playing.

"Hey, I've heard that!" the American exclaimed.

"It is a very old folk song," Bakura answered. I opened one of the wall panels a slit and peered in. I could see the American but the woman playing had her back to me. "It is one of our national songs," she said with Bakura's voice.

I slid the door open fully and stared at them. It looked like a common geisha from the back. She wore a very elaborate kimono and her hair was decorated with ribbons and delicate flowers.

The American looked up first and tapped the woman's shoulder. "Uh, Momoka? I think he wants something."

She turned and looked at me. The wig was black, the lips were red and the face was painted white but it was Bakura. "Yes?" he asked, obviously not recognizing me at first. Then, I saw the moment he did. His eyes went wide with shock, but he recovered quickly. He put the instrument aside. "General, please forgive me, but I must speak with my associate for just a moment."

Bakura stood up gracefully, but the General – a man who looked too young for the title – caught his hand and kissed it. "Now hold on, Momoka. What do I get for letting you go, little lady?"

"When I return, I will tell you a story," Bakura said and the General actually leered.

"A bedtime story?"

I stepped across the doorway. There were so many things wrong, I wasn't sure where to begin – except, of course, to break the American's neck.

"Outside!" Bakura snapped at me in Japanese. In English he told the General, "when we leave here, I think I will show you a more physical pastime."

"That idea I like." He kissed Bakura's hand again and let him go.

Bakura joined me in the hall and closed the door. "Seto! What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered, anxiously.

"That is the question you should be answering!" I snapped back. I refrained from yelling, but I made no real effort to keep my voice down. "What do you think you are doing? This – this is utterly inappropriate!"

"Kaiba, this is not the time or place for this discussion. I'm working! I will call you later this evening."

"Working?" I did yell this time. "What kind of –"

"Lower your voice, damn it!" he hissed.

"Why? Afraid someone will see you in that ridiculous outfit?"

"NO! Of course not; I'm –" he stopped and stared at me. He opened his mouth and then stopped. His entire expression changed. "Seto. This is not a ridiculous outfit for a Geisha."

"Well of course not!" I couldn't believe he was trying to justify this cultural sacrilege!

"Seto-san, I am a Geisha."

"Stop saying that! It has long since lost any humor it had."

"I do not intend any humor. Didn't your Father ever tell you why he hired me? I thought you knew; the first thing you told me was that you had no intentions of using me sexually." I stared at him as it slowly sunk in that he meant what he was saying. I looked at the door to the room we just left. "A guest of your father's; I'm entertaining him for the afternoon."

"He seems to misinterpret the purpose of the Geisha." I still wanted to break his neck.

"He has correctly interpreted your father's purpose." I looked at Bakura, instantly understanding him and horrified by it. "Oh don't look so stunned. He hired me to be your whore. It's simply another of my skill sets."

"Ryou, I swear I had no idea."

He smiled and stroked my cheek. "So naive about so many things. Seto, how many men still arrange flowers?"

On reflection, a number of his skills were archaic at best. "I never considered it. You are artistic."

He kissed my lips softly. "This is not the place to discuss this. I will call you this evening." He glanced over his shoulder. "It may, of course, be a bit late."

"Otogi?"

"Knows." Ryou smiled sadly.

The door opened and the General poked his head out. "How much longer you gonna be?"

Ryou went from annoyed through amused to playful before he turned around. "This is my apprentice; he needs some advice before I spend the rest of the evening entertaining you." The General's eyes played over me and I was mortified as I realized that he believed Ryou.

"He could join us," he offered helpfully. The idea increased my desire to grab his throat.

Ryou laughed lightly. "I'm afraid he cannot; my little Seahorse must run along now." He turned to me again and looked significantly toward the exit. "Don't look at me like that; you have an American of your own." My expression must have darkened further. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing." Of all times and places, I did not want to discuss my love life here and now.

Ryou stepped back to the General and whispered something to him. The General nodded. "Oh sure, sure. I understand. Take all the time you need. Think I can get another bottle of wine?" Ryou went back into the room. I heard a door open and hushed voices speaking. Ryou gave his 'guest' a last minute assurance and then came back to me.

He took my hand and led me out to a garden. "Ok. What did he do?"

"We can discuss it later," I dismissed the issue.

"Later, we will discuss why you are in Domino to begin with. I know you well enough to know that if you look that miserable at just the mention of him something must have happened."

I didn't feel like dragging the issue out. "He has a lover."

Ryou's jaw actually dropped. "Are you sure?"

"He confessed."

He shook his head. "Unacceptable. Where are you staying tonight?"

"I'm going home as soon as I leave here."

"Stay with me."

"What about your guest?"

He shrugged. "He will have to accept 'no' for an answer."

I considered it. Nights with Ryou were wonderful. But it didn't truly appeal to me at the moment. It sounded hollow and unsatisfying. I wanted Pharaoh. I needed Joey. I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He ran his fingers through my hair, brushing it out of my eyes. "I must say I love your hair like this. Are you sure you want to be alone tonight?"

"No," I said honestly. "But I don't want sex and I don't love you." Ryou's expression told me how cruel those words were. "Forgive me. That was unnecessarily thoughtless."

"It was honest," Ryuo accepted. "And there's nothing to forgive; no harm done." He put his fingers to my lips when I tried to speak again. "No, I truly understand. You need to resolve this situation before you do anything else. If you need me, call."

"Thank you." He hugged me and then we both turned to leave. I had one further thought and stopped him. "Does he know there is no woman under all this?"

Ryou smiled seductively. "I think he'd be sorely disappointed if there was."


	22. Interlude 5: Yugi's Account

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Interlude #5: Yugi's Account

* * *

Interlude #5

I didn't want to ask him but I felt badly not saying something. Mai didn't care but Yami agreed with me that I couldn't just leave. Still, as I watched Kaiba and Yami duel at the shop, I couldn't help but think I was hurting a friend.

Yami glanced at me and frowned. I knew exactly what he was thinking. His expressions are exactly my expressions. We may not think the same things at the same time, but we do show the same thoughts in the same way. Which is why I call him my other self and not my brother – he and I are more like one than anyone knows.

Oh, we have our differences. I like girls, for a start. And no one had to explain to me that banishing people's souls to other dimensions was wrong. I'm very lucky that no one seems to remember any of the truly bizarre stuff that happened last year, otherwise I don't know how I'd explain it.

Yami gave me a look and I knew that if I didn't say something, he was going to say it for me. So I took a breath and tried to sound as cheerful as possible. "Guess what, Kaiba-kun? Mai and I got a job offer."

"Together?" he said with only vague interest. "I'm sure you'll both be thrilled. I suspect your employer may regret the decision."

"Oh no, he wants a couple. He wants us to duel as a team at tournaments and conventions. Like the Kaiba Couple."

He looked up from his cards. "The what?"

"The Kaiba Couple? They were at the last two tournaments." Yami and I both winced. I hadn't meant to mention that. Kaiba hadn't attended a tournament in ages. He claimed that he didn't have time, but we all knew it was because he didn't have the money for the entrance fees and he wouldn't let any of us pay for him. "You know, I'm sure you've seen them. They were married, but on the verge of divorce and someone suggested that they start dueling as a way of re-kindling the romance. Now they represent KaibaGames at all the events. They're really cute together."

"Oh. Yes," he said, looking back at his duel. "I had forgotten about them."

"You…forgot?" In the whole time I've known him, I've never heard Kaiba say he'd forgotten anything.

He shrugged. "Frankly, I have no interest in what Noah does with the company now." It was such a blatant lie even Yami almost laughed at it. "So you and Mai will replace them?"

"Huh? Oh, no. We'll be working for another company." I hesitated. "One of the competitors. It's a chance to travel all over the world, and Mai and I get to be together, and Grandpa won't have to pay out as much anymore, and –"

"It's alright, Mutou," he said, cutting me off. "Who?"

"Maximillion Pegasus."

Kaiba nodded. "You should accept the offer. If the contract is reasonable, of course. Have you had an attorney look at it?"

"No. I don't even know one."

"Give it to me tonight. I'll have Yamada look at it and let you know tomorrow."

"Oh, I wouldn't want you to…." I started but Yami caught my eye over Kaiba's head and stopped me. "OK. Sure. Thanks!" I ran to find my copy of the contract and brought it out to Kaiba. "I really appreciate it; I wouldn't know what was fair, now that I think of it. I was just so excited about dueling that I –."

"Yes, I'm sure." Kaiba took the document without even glancing at it. He played a card. "There, Pharaoh. I believe that will hold you for a moment or two."

Yami considered the trap. "Clever. Very, very clever." He pointed to a card. "You realize you've left an obvious opening here."

"Did I?" Kaiba leaned back and crossed his arms. "I must be slipping."

Yami's smile grew slowly and I rolled my eyes. I knew that look well. I wore it every time Mai beat me in a duel. Yami was thinking about dueling, but not with cards. "Not in the shop, Yami," I reminded him with a laugh. "You promised."

No one was surprised when Yami and Kaiba started sleeping together after Kaiba's terrible break-up with Joey. But their lust frequently caught people off guard. I mean, I thought Mai and me were pretty extroverted but these two! In the dressing room at Kaiba's job, the stock room here at Grandpa's shop, Honda's kitchen, Otogi's car. It hadn't been two weeks yet but we'd already caught them 'engaged' at school twice! They lit like gas meeting flame sometimes and whoosh! Get the kids out of the room!

I knew Yami so I knew this kind of passion wasn't so strange for him. But Kaiba had always been so conservative and closed. Even when things were good with Joey, he never did more than a small kiss in public. This was not like Kaiba at all.

Yami spared me a glance that let me know the reminder was necessary as he leaned forward and pulled Kaiba to him. "It is so rare that I lose, I hardly know what to do about it."

"I have a suggestion or two." Kaiba was acting cool but I'd seen this routine often enough to know what happened next.

"Please –" They kissed and I couldn't hear the rest.

"Yaaaa-miiii!" I called out.

He broke off the kiss. "All right! We'll go upstairs." They both stood up and my other self led my friend to the apartment above the shop.

Grandpa shook his head. "It's not right."

"Grandpa! There's nothing wrong with them being in love!" I was stunned; Grandpa's usually so accepting.

"Eh? What, them?" He waved the thought away. "No, not that. I mean Kaiba-san not dueling. Something is going on with him. And I don't think he's in love with Yami, either, just so you know. We used to call it 'gettin' lucky' back in my day."

"GRANDPA!"

He laughed at me. "Well where on earth do you think you came from if I'm your Grandpa? I got lucky once or twice when I was young and handsome."

"Play your cards right, you could get lucky tonight, cutie." Mai's arms appeared around Grandpa's neck. "Got anything hot and spicy for me tonight?"

"I'm lucky I happen to know you're talking about dinner, young lady," Grandpa chuckled, "otherwise a greeting like that is liable to give a man my age a heart attack."

"Oh!" She kissed his cheek and let him go. "You're no fun." She crossed to me and grabbed my shirt collar with both hands. "What about you short stuff, are you any fun?"

"We could play a game," I said innocently. "I know a neat one that involves cards and several hours of quiet reflection."

"Keep it up, funny boy, and that's the only game you'll get to play." I leaned forward to kiss her nose and she giggled. "So did they actually finish a duel this time?"

"I don't think so. Kaiba said something about laying a trap and Yami got all excited."

"Huh." Mai let me go and looked at the cards on the table. "Slick! Kaiba is getting devious these days. Being poor works for the rich boy."

Grandpa and I joined her, and we all studied the trap. I thought about my deck. In truth, I wasn't sure how I'd escape it without taking massive damage. But I was pretty sure Yami's final position was strong enough to survive it. I looked at the un-played cards in Yami's deck – I knew he wouldn't care if I did – and saw a pair of his heavy hitters near the top. He could have won, but it would have been a hard match – and without looking at Kaiba's deck, I couldn't say for sure. Kaiba was using a lot more traps these days. A lot more tricks using secondary card abilities and forcing his opponents to waste special attacks or sacrifice cards. Kaiba had always been an aggressive duelist but he'd never been quite as subtle. It was a shame that he was doing his dueling at a shop and not in an arena.

"Hey." Mai sat down and began clearing the table. "You tell him yet?"

"Yeah. He said I should have the contract looked at by a lawyer."

"Did you tell him we already did?"

I shrugged. "It couldn't hurt for Kaiba to look at it again. He might see something else."

"You," she said, shaking her head, "are a marshmallow." She got up. "Hey Grandpa, did you get those toon cards I ordered?"

As it turned out, Kaiba did find a clause that we hadn't noticed that said if we broke up as a couple, we were out of the job. And he pointed out that the way the finances were structured, in the short-term, Mai and I would make a lot of money but the longer the deal continued, the less we'd get. He made a couple of suggestions as to how to fix both issues. And it was Kaiba who read the contract. He tried to tell me that his attorney looked it over and I pretended that I believed him but I recognized his handwriting in the margin notes.

They were good suggestions and Pegasus made the changes. Mai and I were under contract and on route to our first event by six am Thursday morning.

Pegasus let us use his personal jet to fly to the 15th Annual Pegasus Duel-a-thon at Madison Square Garden in New York City. It wasn't as big as Kaiba's jet but Kaiba's didn't have an actual bedroom! We spent most of the 22-hour flight taking advantage of the queen-sized bed and the privacy.

At some point, while we were cuddling between making love and making more love, I was lying there looking out the window. Mai was snuggled against me, dozing, and I thought, 'Wow, how perfect is this?' I was being paid to travel all over the world and duel with my girlfriend. Yami was back, Grandpa's shop was doing well. The only thing that would make it better was if it could last forever. I woke Mai.

"What?" she purred and rubbed her cheek against my chest.

"Let's get married in New York."

She bolted straight up, which surprised me. "WHAT?!"

"Uh – let's get married in New York. Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? Are you a freak? You ask me, out of the blue, to get married and then ask if I'm ok?"

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to weird you out or something."

"You did." She seemed suddenly shy and pulled the sheet over her naked breasts.

"I didn't mean to."

"You want to get married?" she asked, calmer but now nervous.

"Well, yeah."

"To me?"

I had to grin. "If I marry anyone else, I'm out of a job." She smirked and hit me with the pillow. "Ow!"

"Twerp." She hit me again. "Don't ask stupid questions and you won't get hurt."

"But it's not a stupid question." I held the pillow down so she couldn't hit me again. "Let's get married in New York."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on! Wouldn't it be great? We come here, duel, win and then get married!"

"You mean a publicity stunt?"

"Well, kind of." She face went dark and I knew I had to talk fast. "I mean really married, not publicity for that. But here, at our first duel as a couple. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"I think your brain is working faster than your mouth again."

"Oh." That happened sometimes when I was really excited about an idea. "Here is it from the beginning. I was thinking that my life was really perfect right now and the only thing that could make it better is if it lasted forever. And then I thought, well marriage is until death and that's pretty close to forever. And then I remembered that Joey was in New York and he could be our witness. And then I thought, heck, the whole convention could be our witnesses. I don't care who's there if you say yes."

She tackled me. "You're an idiot!" She kissed me. "You're an idiot and I love you! Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I did, I thought." I didn't think I had to spell out the whole thing.

"We probably can't do it this trip, but maybe next time." She gasped. "But we can go to the diamond district and get the biggest ring in New York!" She jumped out of the bed. "I have to post this!" She grabbed her phone and started typing. I looked over her shoulder – Facebook. At least everyone we knew would find out at the same time.

When we landed, we were both pretty wired so we got to the hotel and did some checking. It turned out that with valid ID it was possible that we could get a marriage license. It would be a pain to have it transferred over once we got home again – but it was probably easier to have a real wedding with all our friends after I turned 20 anyway and Mai liked the idea of having two weddings. I called Pegasus-san and he was thrilled as well.

"Have you planned a honeymoon yet?" he asked.

I laughed. "We haven't even figured out how to get married yet!"

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything. You don't have to be at the tournament until 6pm tonight. Why don't you take Mai shopping for a ring?"

"Well, we were planning to spend the day hanging out with Joey."

He laughed. "Did you make those plans before or after you asked her?"

"Well before, but…"

"I think you'll find your plans for the day have changed." He hung up promising to have everything ready by the end of the convention on Sunday.

"Joey and his friend can go ring shopping with us." Mai informed me when I reminded her that we were spending the day with them.

"Well I mean it's just a ring, right? We won't be shopping all day, will we?" I asked her.

Famous Last Words.

I didn't like Hirutani from about two seconds after I met him. Mai had been in the bathroom so I went down to the lobby to greet them and she joined us.

"Joey!" she yelled before throwing herself at him.

"Hey Wheeler!" Hirutani sneered. "Who's the skirt?"

Mai could hold her own anywhere, though. She looked at Hirutani over Joey's shoulder and asked, "hey Joey, who's the asshole?"

Hirutani kept leering at her, but Mai hates guys like him – which is part of why I love her.

Joey used to hate guys like him too. Hirutani kept putting his arm around Joey and trying to kiss him, but Joey kept pushing him off. Not an 'I don't like you' kind of push, just a 'not now' sort of thing. And all day, Joey was laughing and making jokes like usual, but he seemed down – like he was just going through the motions.

Our first stop was to the Manhattan Court House where we showed them our passports and were issued a New York State marriage license. We called the Japanese Embassy and learned that it would only be honored back home if my Grandfather was a witness. "Oh well," Mai said cheerfully. "We'll just have to have two weddings."

Great.

There was a bridal store near the hotel and after explaining our situation, the manager told Mai to come in early Saturday morning and they would find a suitable dress for her. And they could help with the bouquet and my suit rental – I didn't know I needed to rent a suit! That just left the rings.

Mai went to every jewelry store in New York City and found something wrong with every ring they had. They were all too small or the wrong color or made her hand look big or something. I kept telling her that they all looked pretty on her but she wouldn't believe me. And she just laughed when Joey said it too. She managed to ignore Hirutani all day.

Finally, she sighed. "Ok. Let's go back to Tiffany's."

"Go back?"

"Yeah. They had the one with the pink diamond engagement ring set."

"Oh." We went back to Tiffany's. The ring set she wanted cost more than my Grandpa's shop made in a year. "Uh, Mai…." I started, but she ignored me and handed the salesman a credit card with the Pegasus logo.

"Maxi said get the one I wanted and tell everybody!" She grinned. "They can even size the rings before I leave." They sized both rings for her and she wore the pink one while the white one went into a black box. Then they sized and boxed a matching white one for me – apparently, I got a pretty ring too.

I had gotten Pegasus-san to invite Joey as an Exhibition Duelist for the tournament so he and Hirutani rode back to the hotel with me and a very happy, very affectionate Mai. If it had been just Joey, I would have loved for the three of us to go back to our room and fool around some. If it had been Kaiba, I might have brought up the idea of the four of us – although I suspect he's a little too conservative for games like that. But Hirutani set off all kinds of red flags for me. He reminded me of some of the dark spirits that Yami and I encountered in the Shadow Realm. Yami used to insist that there were some people who needed to die and, looking at Hirutani, I had to wonder if he was right about that.

"Who is that guy?" I asked Joey when we had a moment alone between duels.

"Old friend of mine. We used to run together before I moved to Japan."

"Are you sure he's ok?"

Joey laughed. It was a very dark sound. "OK? Ok how? Like 'ok, he's a nice guy'? No, he is definitely not ok. But he's cool. We're living together now."

Honda had mentioned that Joey was living with the guy that he left Kaiba for. "You mean you dumped Kaiba for him?" Talk about downgrading!

"I did not dump Kaiba!" Joey hissed. "He. Dumped. Me!" He stood up and started pacing. "He's the one that started it. Don't start on me, Yugi, I don't need that right now. Look, this thing with Diesel – it's – it's not what you think. I know what I'm doing here. You just have to trust me. Besides, Tak's probably happy as hell with King Tut."

"You mean Yami?" It had never occurred to me to call him that. "I don't think he is." Which really was a shame.

"Are you kidding? He's got a fucking King bending over for him. Hell, he's getting off on that thought alone!"

"He may be getting off, but he's just as miserable as you are."

Joey's shoulders sank. "I'm not miserable," he lied. "Everything's great here. Tell Honda I'm fine."

"But you're not! Even I can see that."

"Look, Yugi, I don't have time to explain to you... Look, I'm fine, ok? Everything's fine. Me an' Diesel -" he sighed and faked a smile. "Me an' Diesel are good together. Like you and Mai. I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks. It was kind of a spur of the moment idea and got way out of hand! I can't believe how much those rings cost! Pegasus is going to have a stroke!"

After the duel Hirutani was nervously looking at his watch and trying to rush Joey out. "Be cool, dude," Joey kept saying, "we got time."

Finally, Hirutani grabbed Joey and roughly pulled him aside. They spoke in low tones, in Japanese, but I couldn't hear enough to tell what they were talking about. When they came back, Joey looked angry.

"Look, we have to go. We've got a delivery scheduled."

"At 9:30pm on a Friday?" Mai asked, managing to sound only a little suspicious.

"We don't ask when the client wants it, we just get it there," he responded with a shrug.

"What are you delivering?" Mai asked next.

"None of your business, that's what," Hirutani snapped.

Mai was going to respond to that but I stopped her. "Mai-heart, we should let them leave. Didn't the dress shop say you should be there early? We should probably turn in soon."

She glared at Hirutani but kissed Joey's cheek. "You better be here Sunday, Wheeler. Don't make me come find you."

He put his hands up in mock defense. "And miss seeing Yugi finally send you down in flames? No way! That's one duel he'd better win. I'll be here."

Mai and I did another couple of circuits around the convention so that she could show off her new ring to anyone who wanted to see it. Then we went back to our room and made love again. And again.

Saturday morning, her phone rang and then my phone rang, and we spent an hour on the phone talking to everyone in Japan.

"I had a feeling I should have gone with you this time," Yami sighed heavily. "You get into far too much trouble when I leave you on your own."

I laughed. "You know, this time you might be right."

"Mai is happy?"

"Mai is crazy! I didn't think she'd go all nuts like this." She was close enough to reach over and hit me.

Kaiba took the phone a few minutes later. "This must be the year for weddings. Congratulations. I'm afraid your gift will have to wait for some time."

"Oh we don't care about that!"

"Is that Kaiba?" Mai ended her conversation to ask. "Tell him he owes us something cool when we do the Japanese wedding."

He laughed. "I heard her. If you two are doing a second service here, then my gift is easy. Have the ceremony in the garden at Kaiba Manor."

My jaw dropped. I'd never been to Kaiba Manor, but I'd seen pictures. The garden was stunning. "Seriously? Kaiba-kun that would be awesome! He said we could get married in Kaiba Garden," I told her.

She took the phone from me. "Kaiba, I want to have your baby!" I hoped that meant she was very happy because she hadn't ever mentioned having my baby. She laughed a bit and then gave me the phone back.

Yami was on the line. "We'll let you go now. I know you have things to do."

"Not much, really. Pegasus-san said he'd take care of it all. I just have to get a suit."

Getting a suit was easier than getting a suit that Mai liked. We had four hours before our first team duel and it took us the whole time to pick clothes she liked and get fitted. Most of the time I was just sitting around because – even though I wasn't supposed to see her in the dress – she wouldn't let me leave without her!

We got to the duel on time – barely – and won the first team round easily. We won the second round too but it was a bit harder. People were already calling us the Pegasus Pair and Mai loved that as much as she loved the ring.

Then, around 8pm, Pegasus himself arrived. He was greeted like a rock star and went straight to the center of the main ring as soon as the duel in process ended.

"Do we love Duel-a-Thon 15 or what?" He yelled and the crowd cheered. He talked about some of the events that had already ended and brought some of the duelist on stage with him. Then he teased a few of the duelists who were still competing and that got a laugh. He was a showman and it reminded me that even though Kaiba-kun usually – well used to, at least – attend every Kaiba sponsored event, he almost never spoke at them. He'd duel and that was all. I leaned over to Mai. "How come Kaiba never does this?"

She looked at me. "You have to have personality. Look at him! People love Pegasus."

"Kaiba has personality."

She scoffed. "Look, I admit, I kind of like the little bastard, but Kaiba Seto has the personality of a wet fish."

"You know I'll tell him you said that, right?" I teased her.

"Where is my little Mai?" Pegasus yelled from the stage and spotlights started spinning around the room until she stood up. They focused on her. "Well, come on, come on!" He beckoned and she headed for the stage. "You too, Yugi-boy! Can't have one without the other, can we?" The spotlights followed us as we made our way through the crowd and Pegasus kept talking. "Now there have been some changes to the schedule tonight and tomorrow. If you have a three-day pass, you are covered but for a one or two day pass, you'll have to pay another fee –" He touched his headset. "Oh wait, what's that? We're letting all these little hellions attend?" He shielded his eyes against the glare and searched for the tech booth. "Are you sure about that? Have you seen these people?" He pretended to listen. "Well, far be it for me to have an opinion; it's only my show."

Mai and I arrived and he opened his arms to us. Mai went surging forward to hug him but he unexpectedly stepped back and slapped her wrist. "I don't want you!" The audience howled. He took her hand and gawked at her engagement ring. "Good Lord! Look at all those rocks! Is there a camera for that big screen; can we get a tight focus here?" The overhead screens suddenly focused on Mai's hand and the ring glittered in sixty-foot by eighty-foot splendor. It was a very pretty ring. "So who's the lucky boy?" Pegasus prompted.

"Mutou Yugi," Mai laughed.

"Oh My God! The dueling world will never recover!" Pegasus wailed. "Not me?"

"No," Mai laughed even louder, "not you!"

Pegasus looked at the audience. "Laughed in my face. Can you believe it?" He looked at me. "Yugi-boy, come here and take this rude woman away from me! Are you really sure you want this one – I saw some pretty ones in the back row."

I played along. I had to. "Really? Where?"

Mail wasn't even joking, though. "Look in that direction and I'll rip your eyes out." She put her arms possessively around mine. The audience roared.

"We'll talk later," Pegasus said in a stage whisper. "Ok! So when two of the world's finest duelists get hitched, the finest game system has to do something! Tonight – in the Play-by-Play Club downstairs – we are having his and hers bachelor parties from 10 to 2! His go to his, hers go to hers. Some of you understand the 'his and hers' concept. I see a few of you are a little confused on the subject. Let me help out." He pointed vaguely to a group in the back of the room. "You're a his, you're a his, you're a hers, you're a…. Turn around. Oh dear. Turn around again. Jerry?" He shielded his eyes again and looked at the booth. "I think we need another room: His, Hers and Others."

"Now, seriously," Mai whispered to me. "Can you see Kaiba making a joke like that?"

"Sure! He and Joey used to make jokes like that all the time."

"He was different with Joey," she dismissed me. "Kaiba now, would never."

It struck me that she was probably right.

Pegasus went on for a while and then announced our wedding, Sunday at 1pm, right after the trophies and awards were given out in the Theatre. Mai would come down the aisle to the winner of the Most Romantic AMV.

My bachelor party was fun but I missed the guys – especially Yami and Honda. They should have been my best men. And Joey. And Grandpa should have been there. I was beginning to think the whole wedding was a bad idea but I knew if I called it off now, after Pegasus-san had gone through so much effort and cost, Mai would kill me. So I kept smiling and drinking and trying to have fun.

We faced off Sunday morning in the final round against the Kaiba Couple. They were good duelist, but honestly, I wasn't sure how they got as far as they did because the duel seemed way too easy to me. Afterward, they smiled and we had a stilted conversation – they're German and neither Mai nor I speak that.

Then we ran back to our room to change clothes. Before Mai could lock herself in the bathroom, I stopped her. "Look, I know this was kind of an impetuous idea…"

"All of your ideas are impetuous."

"…and none of our friends are here..."

"So? They'll be at the next one."

"…and I'm still in school. I mean, not for long. It's only because I missed that one semester …."

She put her hand over my mouth. "Yugi. You're an idiot. And a marshmallow. And the most naive creature I have ever met. And I love you. And I love this dress, so I'm wearing it. And if you aren't down there in an hour saying 'I do' and all the rest, I will hunt you down and kill you!"

I had to grin. "This is gonna be great, isn't it?"


	23. 18: The Sequential Order of Ducks

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 18: The Sequential Order of Ducks

* * *

Chapter 18

"Nii-sama, this is Tamura."

Mokuba caught up to me at school, at lunchtime, which was about the only time we'd been able to see each other recently. I thought he was introducing another student but when I looked up, I realized it was an adult. The man was well over six feet, broad shouldered and chiseled. He was dressed casually, in a polo shirt and khakis, but it took me only a moment to realize that he was Kaiba Security. There was something in their stance that gave them away.

I nodded politely. "Tamura. Please, both of you sit down. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Last week, Tamura was head of my security team. This week, he's on vacation. Next week, he'll start as the Security Beta." Our number two corporate security man.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, Kaiba-san."

I looked at Mokuba and waited. My brother grinned. "Tamura was head of the ground team in Hat Yai. And he took care of the 'clean up' afterward." I nodded that I understood. "Personally, I think he's sweet on Isis, but he won't admit it to me. Then again, anyone worth knowing loves her! But he's just the kind of man we want in the Security office."

I thought about it, wishing I could read Mokuba's mind. Father's top security people were loyal to Father. When I returned to KaibaCorp, I would need security that was loyal to me. Was that what he was trying to tell me?

"Did you enjoy your time on my brother's staff?" I asked.

The man smiled slightly. "Kaiba-kun made my job a challenge occasionally."

That was a surprise; to my knowledge, Mokuba had never given anyone a moment's worth of trouble. "Really? You must tell me more when we have more time to speak." He nodded. "Are you looking forward to your new position?"

He glanced at Mokuba. "It is a promotion."

It was a rather vague answer. "Not everyone is ambitious. Would you prefer to stay on my brother's team?"

He smiled thinly. "In that all of Kaiba is one, I am still on your brother's team."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I prize my brother's welfare above my own."

He glanced at Mokuba again. "That is good to know."

I looked at Mokuba too. "Is there a purpose to this interview or shall he and I avoid any relevant subjects for another…" I looked at my watch, "…fifteen minutes?"

Mokuba laughed and looked at his watch. "Three minutes! You're learning patience big brother!" I glowered at him and he managed to restrain himself. "We need a man in security we can trust. I'd prefer the post myself –"

"Out of the question," I stated flatly at the same time Tamura did.

"But since the two of you think alike," Mokuba went on, "Tamura may be a better fit."

"I see." Since when does Mokuba care about KaibaCorp staff decisions?

My brother smiled. "Well, Tamura?"

The security man shrugged. "I may have been mistaken."

Could Mokuba be plotting something against me?

He laughed at my expression. "Nii-sama! Always!"

"Excuse me?"

"I am Always with you!" He brought himself to a controlled chuckle. "When Father called Tamura yesterday, Tamura called me. Tell Seto why, Tamura."

The man hesitated then came to some personal decision. "I do not like Kaiba-sama, but I...appreciate your younger brother." Appreciate? "The internal politics of Kaiba Security would make it difficult for me to turn down this position, but I would find it...distasteful to report daily to Konosuke-san."

I could understand that; I could hardly tolerate the man for tea. If I were able to pull off a coup, Father's team would ultimately need to be replaced. If this man were loyal to Mokuba – and my brother truly loyal to me – it would go a long way toward insuring my future success. No coup can seize the power of the government without the military's support. "But you would be willing to do so?"

"To protect Kaiba-kun, yes. I am, of course, presuming that Kaiba-kun will eventually take his rightful place as KaibaCorp's Vice President."

My jaw dropped for a moment. Mokuba? VP? I looked at my younger brother who had spent most of our lives avoiding anything to do with KaibaCorp business.

He shrugged. "I don't have any other career plans."

"This seems rather sudden."

"Yeah, it kind of is. I hadn't really thought much about the future until I realized that you and Dad are never going to compromise. I don't want to watch you fight forever. I thought maybe if I was in the office with you, I could keep the peace between you. Help ease the gap between you." I couldn't help smiling and he laughed at himself. "I guess that's a little naïve?"

"No. Not at all," I replied. 'No wonder everyone loves him', I thought. "And, yes, Operations is the correct place for you. When I return, I plan to do some restructuring. New things are coming, some old things are going."

"I don't suppose one of those new things is an amusement park?" He asked hopefully. I frowned. I had wanted KaibaLand to be a surprise. "Oh, I guess I should have outgrown things like that."

"I hope not," I answered. "It would make the time planning it a terrible waste. I was just hoping to surprise you."

"Really?" His eyes actually lit up as I nodded. "Really?!"

"Yes, Mokuba," I laughed. "I really intend to build KaibaLand. I even found our original drawing to work from."

"Yes!" He turned to Tamura. "You see? I told you, Seto is nothing like my Father. I promise you, his security force will have none of the corruption you're worried about – and if you find it, we will kill it."

Tamura nodded and turned to me. "There are some serious internal breaches between the weapons divisions and some of the security divisions. Mexico, Turkey, the US and Russia all have unofficial reports of merchandise that simply goes missing occasionally. Konosuke is aware of the problem and has an investigation underway."

"And you don't believe that is sufficient?" I asked.

"I don't believe it's real. My sources tell me that Konosuke is perfectly aware of where the missing merchandise is."

"Your sources?"

He glanced at Mokuba. "I worked in several security details before taking the position with Kaiba-kun. I have made a number of friends. We stay in touch."

Mokuba smiled back at Tamura and the look set off a red flag for me. "Tamura, exactly what sort of relationship do you have with my brother?"

He looked confused. "I work for him."

"And that's all you do?"

Before Tamura could determine my meaning, Mokuba guessed it. "Nii-sama! We're not lovers if that's what you're implying."

"Lovers!" Tamura sputtered. "Are you mad? What kind of man do you think I am?"

"Tamura, calm down," Mokuba verbally stepped between us. "If you must know, Nii-sama, I did actually make a pass at him a couple months ago. Not only did he turn me down – brutally, I might add – he told Isis about it and she promptly grounded me."

I looked at Tamura and he still seemed somewhat offended. "You seem to have a great deal of affection for Mokuba."

He looked away and sighed heavily. "I do." He paused and then continued. "The wealthy always forget the second son. Moke-san is far more capable than your father – or you – give him credit for being."

The bell for class rang and all three of us looked toward the school building.

"The 31st?" I asked

"Set," Mokuba replied. "Proxies have been mailed."

Belief and faith hold the house together. Doubt blows it apart. "Tamura, if your sources cannot follow the merchandise, see if they can follow the funds. Konosuke has undoubtedly left an audit trail unless Shuzo is working with him. Let 'Moke-san' know as soon as you can. Have Morio leave me a message."

"I'll see what I can find." He nodded, standing. "Gentlemen." He turned and headed for the school's parking lot.

Mokuba sighed. "He can hit a falling leaf at 100 yards. With a pistol."

"Never sleep with your staff," I said.

He grinned at me. "My 'staff' seem to be the only ones I'm attracted to. Did I tell you about the new girl? She's Turkish – that how we found out the Turkish office was on the list – she collects rifles. She has a special permit but she has to keep the collection in storage. We went to the training range and she –"

"We really must talk more often, Mokuba," I said chuckling. "I think there are some things you've neglected to tell me."

He blushed and grinned. "Maybe a few." He perked up almost immediately. "Hey, are you going to keep the dragon roller coasters?"

"Of course. What's an amusement park without a roller coaster?" I picked up my books and we both headed to class.

"You know what we should add? Those new computerized rides – what do they call them? Indoor trains? You know, where the cars are on an indoor track but there's like a whole hologram all around you? We could have virtual duels where the riders are the cards and have to duel each other as dragons and stuff!"

I thought about it. I knew the type of ride he meant. I'd have to convert the existing holographic technology to 4-dimensional playing field; 5-dimensions as timing would be a serious consideration. I'd have to be careful about directing the time and relative dimension in space.

"Nii-Sama?"

"Sorry. Considering the idea. I think we could do that."

"Really? Cool!" He stopped. "Nii-sama." He bowed deeply which was both surprising and embarrassing. "Thank you. You are the best brother anyone could ever have."

If we had been almost anywhere else I would have hugged him, but at school there were too many strangers around us. "If I am, it is only because I am your brother."

We stood there, awkwardly looking at each other for a moment until Mokuba grinned and launched himself at me. "This is gonna ROCK!"

A few passing students teased us, but I determined that I could handle that.

The second bell rang and we managed to part ways. I went to my first class of the afternoon almost looking forward to the future.

My classmates were looking toward the final exams, less than a month away.

"Hey Kaiba," Suzuki waved me over to a group of students pouring over a desk. "You get this stuff."

I joined them and was dismayed that, although I knew the subject – Calculus V – I did not know the solutions for the problems at hand. "I am familiar with this. What seems to be the issue?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't ask me for any answers.

"It looks like artwork to me," Takahashi lamented. "Who's free tomorrow? I'm screwed tonight." Several others agreed that tomorrow was good for them. "What about you, Kaiba?"

"Free for what?"

"Group study at my place. We need at least one smart guy." Takahashi said and the others laughed. In this particular class, everyone qualified as 'smart'.

I was scheduled to work. But I was fairly confident that if I did not find extra study time myself, I would quite probably manage to fail a test for the first time in my life. "I may not be of much use. I have to work tomorrow evening, but I'll see if I can change my schedule." I went back to my seat and opened my textbook. Nothing looked familiar; I also noticed that I had skipped the last two homework assignments.

It was a long afternoon.

When I got to the store, Miko-chan and I arranged my schedule so I'd have some flexibility for the rest of the school semester. KimKim needed some extra hours and was happy to cover for me as needed.

The study group met on Thursday evening after school. Honda wasn't in the class so I attend the group alone. At the start of the evening, I expected a formal session spent concentrating on the material. Instead, it was more like a group of guys hanging out to play video games. For a while, I tried to stay focused on the class work – and Takahashi and I did eventually work through the entire chapter – but at some point, they started playing KG video games and I still had a professional interest in that.

"Hey Kaiba!" someone yelled as Takahashi and I were starting the next section. "What's the trick to level six of Dragon's Deep?"

I winced. "There is no point in playing if you are simply going to cheat."

"There's no point in playing if you can never win," someone else pointed out.

"Yeah, I stopped playing that one a month ago," Suzuki commented. "The graphics are awesome, but I can't get past level four."

A discussion ensued and the boy playing the game stopped trying to solve the puzzles and opted to simply explore the level. We all watched over his shoulder. They did like the graphics and the few monsters we encountered were dispatched with just enough challenge. But I noticed that several of the secrets were passed because the clues were too subtle. For some of the doors, the controller switched players because only one person in the group knew the 'trick'. They were right; the game was less fun.

"Stop there," I said abruptly. "On the wall, to the left. See that blue gem? Press it." A panel slid open. "If one of the gems on the sword hilt is glowing check the wall for a matching gem." That trick none of them knew. I passed on a few more tips. When we returned to the final room, I took the controller and painstakingly unlocked the trap that unloosed the demon. Then I opened the secret panel in the demon's lair that held the blessed weapon. It took two tries, but I finally killed the bloody thing and moved to level seven.

The guys cheered.

"How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Too long," I sighed. "But that is my job. Well, was my job."

"Your job is to play video games?" I nodded. "Sweet!"

"Not always." I pointed to the video screen as I handed the controller to someone else. "That game cost two-point-six million in research and development. Another million and a half went into production. But no KG game goes to market until I give the final approval." I sighed again, actually somewhat ashamed. "And I could not get off level four. We lost an estimated ten million in sales because I couldn't finish the game before November." They all looked stunned. "Playing the games is fun, usually. But knowing what's at stake behind them, that's not so fun. My Father took that ten million out of my pocket."

"Dude, you just torpedoed my dream job!" Someone threw a handful of popcorn at me.

I laughed. "Video game tester? I tell you what, you beat my score and I'll hire you myself."

"What was your score?"

"999,999. I opened every door, found every secret, killed every monster and obtained every piece of treasure. It took me weeks."

"How many were there?" someone asked. I shrugged; I stopped counting after the first day. "How the hell did you do it?"

I did it because Father locked me in my office until I completed the game. Meals were delivered to me and I was lucky enough to be in an office suite with a private lavatory.

"I am Kaiba," I said with a shrug.

Directly after school the next day, I caught the commuter train heading to Tokyo. I had a long walk even after the bus from the train station. It was early evening when I arrived in a well-manicured, well-heeled upper-middle class neighborhood. There were mostly single-family homes lining the streets here. What few apartments there were, were much nicer than Honda's. I was envious for almost a minute before I realized how absurd the thought was of me being jealous of anyone.

There was a car parked in the driveway – his wife's I guessed – and an 8-year-old girl playing near it. I opened the gate and sat down on the front walkway. There was chalk and a few pictures drawn and I studied them.

"Hello," the girl said looking at me oddly.

"Hello," I replied. "You must be Ashiko." She nodded. "Is your father home yet?" She shook her head. "I'll just wait here, then. Did you draw these?" She nodded again. "They are very good. I like this one. Is that your puppy?"

She shook her head. "Mommy's allergic."

"Oh, yes, I had forgotten. Your mommy's allergic to all kinds of animals." She, like most young children, was too trusting. "While we wait for your father to come home, would you like to play a game?"

She did look at me suspiciously then. "What kind of game?"

I laughed. "And easy one. Do you know how to play Go?"

She didn't. Rather surprising since her father taught me. "I'll show you. The rules are very easy. I will draw us a board, you go get some rocks from over there – some white ones and some of the red ones." I drew a board big enough for her to get a feel for the game and she gathered several handfuls of rocks from the garden and sat beside me. I explained the rules, which she understood easily and we began playing.

Almost immediately, she realized that the game was not as simple as it sounded. We played for ten minutes before I was able to box her in and remove a stone. Then I let her box me in. I had expanded the board so we could play a bit longer when a car pulled into the driveway.

Chikuzen Oka got out without closing the door. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my daughter?"

"Daddy!" Ashiko sprang into her father's arms. "He's teaching me to play Go."

"She's quite good," I said. "I'm surprised you haven't taught her yourself."

"What I teach my daughter is none of your concern. Who the hell are you?"

"Has it been that long?" I said, feigning hurt.

It did take a minute and I had to lift my hair out of my eyes as well. "Kaiba Seto?" He kissed his child and set her down gently. "Go and tell Mommy that we have a guest for dinner." He waited until she'd gone in the house. "That answers who you are, but not why you are here."

"Sitting in your office playing Go is one of my few happy memories growing up. Why haven't you taught her?"

"She's a bit young for complex strategy."

"Children are never as young as we hope they are. And they learn things from us that we never intended to teach. Mokuba from me, Ashiko from you, me from my Father." I looked down at the Go board. "She's very bright. Notice that she has only lost one stone."

"You took it easy on her."

I nodded. "As you did with me. She could not learn if I simply overwhelmed her. Nor would she want to learn. There is no motivation to continue when there is no hope of winning."

"And you have hope of winning."

"It's the only reason I continue to play."

He looked at me. The front door opened and a woman's voice called out. "Oka?" His wife joined us. "Welcome, Kaiba-san. It's been so long since I've seen you I hardly recognized you. Will you join us for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, many people say they don't know me these days," I agreed, "but I have hopes that my friends know me still."

"Are we friends?" Chikuzen asked, doubtful.

"I think the difference between friends and enemies is that, with friends we remember the games we play fondly. With our enemies, there are no friendly games." I turned to his wife. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I cannot stay. Others are expecting me tonight." I bowed to them both. Then I bowed to Ashiko. "Perhaps we will be able to play again another time. May I call you my friend?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She said, grinning. "Friends!"

"Good bye, my friend."

"Good bye." We both bowed again and I grinned at her Father. "Children are remarkable, aren't they?"

He frowned. "Good bye, Kaiba-san."

"See you soon, Chikuzen." His frown deepened as I opened his front gate and walked away.

It was a frustrating rush back to the train station made more irritating by the fact that I missed the 7pm train and had to wait for the 9pm. Two hours in a commuter train station must be the 11th circle of hell. I spent my wait time reading the newspaper. It hadn't occurred to me just how out of touch I was without my staff gathering data for me constantly. The sheer volume of information available was staggering. I wasn't keeping up with even a small portion on my own. Yet, I honestly didn't know the names of the staff members in my Information Management department. Another group that I did not appreciate enough while I had them.

I had left my bike at the train station so I didn't need anyone to meet me there, but I sorely missed the days of having my car pick me up so that I could read, write or – frequently – sleep on my way to where I needed to be next. When I was with Joey, we could neck.

I stopped that line of thought. Joey was over. There was nothing to think about. Never mind that he still frequented my dreams. Pharaoh was my lover now. And quite a lover he was. It seemed neither of us could get enough of each other. Sex with Pharaoh made me simply crave more sex with him, like a drug.

I had originally intended to go straight home, but instead I found myself turning toward the business district and to the small plaza where Kame Game Shop was; Pharaoh used the apartment above the shop.

I could see there was a light on in the apartment, but I would have banged on the door even if there wasn't. He wouldn't mind my waking him now. Not to satisfy this need.

It took Pharaoh a minute to get to the door. When he opened it, he was shirtless with only a pair of loose black pants. His tri-colored hair framed his face in a way that reminded me again of Joey. I brushed the thought aside; Joey was over.

"You're rather late, Prince." His chest was smooth and golden where Joey's was scared and usually pale. His fair skin tended to burn rather than tan.

I grabbed Pharaoh by the back of the neck and pulled his mouth to mine. We kissed hungrily, vying for dominance as I pushed him back against the open door.

"We can't stay here," he managed to gasp. "We promised Grandpa." Mutou-sama had received numerous complaints the time we didn't manage to close the door and had fucked in the open doorway.

"Fuck Grandpa." I pushed my hand inside the back of his pants, happy to find bare skin.

"Maybe another night," Pharaoh chuckled. "I don't think he'd mind." He slipped away from me and hurried up the stairs. I hurried behind him.

I concentrated my attention on his body and my need. Sometimes I needed that; I needed a release. I needed to control the moment, feel him under me and know that he was mine. Pharaoh hadn't complained so I gathered he wasn't averse to being taken so forcefully on occasion.

"You were thinking about him today, weren't you?" Pharaoh asked me later, after the need was gone and we were lying together looking out the window.

"Thinking about who?" I asked. "I wasn't thinking about anyone but you."

"Joey," he replied. "You were thinking about Joey today."

"I wasn't thinking about anyone," I snapped. I rolled over on top of Pharaoh. "I think you think too much. Maybe I should give you something new to think about."

"In truth I don't mind you thinking about him," Pharaoh continued, ignoring me. "You're more aggressive when you do. But it does mean that you are not thinking about me."

"Trust me; I'm definitely thinking of you right now." I leaned down and bit his nipple softly.

He moaned. "Roll over and let me show you who I'm thinking of."

"I'd rather stay right where I am, thank you." It never took either of us long to recover and recharge. I began rubbing myself against him. "Who are you thinking of, Pharaoh? Yugi?" It hadn't taken long to discover that Mutou and Pharaoh had occasionally satisfied each other.

"You, Priest. Only of you."

I stopped rubbing and hissed in his ear. "Don't call me that!" I hated it when he brought up his 'past life' delusions.

"But you are my Priest," he prodded, provoking me to anger. He spoke in Egyptian and held me tightly atop himself when I tried to pull away.

"Stop!" I fought him off and sat heavily on the floor beside the bed. I was panting. My eyes were watering. "Bastard! Why must you do that?"

"Why must you deny who you are?"

"Because I am not some reborn priest! I'm not what you think I am! I'm not!" I found myself shaking. I pulled my knees up and put my head down.

And of all the questions I could have asked myself at that moment, the one that was loudest in my head was 'why did he do that to me?' I tried to push the question aside. Joey was over.

"My poor Prince." I heard Pharaoh sit down next to me, felt him stroke my hair like I was some frightened child. "I gave up divinity to share mortality at your side. Joey divides us. And his hold on your heart prevents you from accepting the truth. You must let him go."

"I have," I told us both. "I have."

"You have not," he stated matter-of-factly. "Be honest with yourself if not with me."

"He betrayed me!" I tried to get my emotions back under control but I was having little success. I refused to shed tears for one who could not have possibly shed them for me.

"Hearts are seldom wise in their choices."

"I refuse!" I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. "I refuse to care about anyone who could betray me."

"Then let him go," Pharaoh insisted. He turned my face toward his. "Be with me, Seto. Only with me."

He kissed me softly and pushed my hands back when I tried to grab him. I understood what he wanted then. Slower, softer. Less aggressive, more shared. I didn't want to think about Joey, but even as Pharaoh lay me down and mounted me, I was picturing Joey's grimace of pleasure. Even as Pharaoh coaxed me to orgasm, I was hearing Joey's voice. And when he finished and we were both breathless and satisfied, it was Joey I was wishing was in my arms.

I pushed those thoughts away. Joey. Was. Over.

I got up early, went home, showered, dressed and spent about an hour on homework before Honda and I left for school together. I tried to always spend the morning with Honda because he seemed to need consistency.

Actually, I was beginning to worry about him. He seemed distracted often and his normally positive disposition was more and more frequently clouded. Clearly there was an issue preoccupying him, but he hadn't felt the need to discuss it. I was reluctant to invade his privacy. Honda was not shy; if he had something he wished to discuss with me, he would do so.

Once we got to school, I tracked down Mutou. "Would you be willing to do me a favor?"

"Of course!"

The key detail to all resources, whether you are discussing equipment, cards or people, is to know what they can do, both primary and secondary abilities. A tool that is used to lock may also be used to open. Honda-sama told me that I needed to listen more.

I was taking his advice.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

An advanced copy of the next unpost chapter to the first reader to comment what the Dr. Who reference in this chapter is. Tell me who says it, and time lord word/phrase/meaning. There are a couple of homages to other series in this story, but this one is one of my favorites. SJ


	24. 19: Unpleasant But Allegedly Good for Me

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 19: Unpleasant But Allegedly Good for Me

* * *

Chapter 19

Mutou and I took the commuter train into the city. I was already beginning to understand Gorou's issues with the system. Our train was virtually empty; the one leaving the city was packed like sardines. I wondered, as we watched it go past, if there was money to be made in opening a competing transit system. I added it to the list of ideas for a new KaibaCorp.

I had other plans for today.

"Kaiba-boy! What an unexpected delight it is to see you!" Maximillion Pegasus greeted Mutou and I with nothing but smiles. "Yugi-boy, you didn't tell me you were bringing a guest; I'd have put out the good silver."

"He didn't tell you because I asked him not to," I said, regretting the decision to come already.

Coming to Pegasus was a choice that usually ranked after ritual suicide in my opinion. But I had to consider the realistic possibility that I could fail in my bid to assume at least temporary control of KaibaCorp. If that happened, and Father did not kill me – literally – I might find it necessary to find a real source of income. Currently, I didn't have the resources to build or design as I'd like, but there was an easy way to obtain both equipment and funding.

Offer my services to one of KaibaCorp's competitors.

I considered HK or GenDyn but, honestly, I wanted to move away from weapon design. I kept both companies as secondary choices; Father would be furious if I were to work for one of them. There were a number of smaller industries I could have considered, but I wasn't interested in them enough to make any real efforts. The Gaming industry was my passion and it was where I personally had the most contacts and could find the best options.

Industrial Illusions, Doma, Konami, Schroeder Corp. I had spent a half of my life trying to put them out of business, trying to one-up their CEO's, and trying to prove that I was cleverer than they. Now, I was forced to swallow my pride and sell myself to the highest bidder. For me, it felt more like prostitution than any quid-pro-quo sex act could.

'If' my plans failed. I reminded myself again that I had every chance of success. That sitting here, whoring myself to Pegasus was only a precaution and not a necessity.

"I wanted to surprise you," I added.

"Well, you certainly did that, Kaiba-boy! You certainly did that." He moved toward his office bar. "I have a few sodas, I think – although I won't mention serving martinis all around if you won't."

"Actually, if we could, I'd like to come straight to business." I tried to remain friendly but focused. "Mutou is still in school so I would not want to abuse his homework time."

"Or your own," Pegasus added pointedly. "Very well! To brass tacks it is. Please, sit!" He took his own plush chair behind the desk and waved Yugi and I to the not-as-plush guest chairs in front. "How may I be of assistance to the unbelievable Kaiba Seto?"

I took a breath and handed him a binder. He opened it and then looked at me. "What is this?"

"My CV and portfolio," I said. Oddly, I was nervous. In truth, I have never had to apply for a real job, never had to interview for a position. I did not realize how unnerving it was to be on the other side of the desk.

"Unbelievable." Pegasus sat back and looked at me. "Are you applying for a job?"

"I am…assessing my skills and their value in the market."

He closed the portfolio. "What did Dartz offer you?"

"I have not spoken with him." I had no intention of ever speaking to that irritating man. "Yet."

"Von Schroeder?" I shook my head. "Four hundred million for the first three years, 30 percent ownership rights for two years, stock options and whatever benefits package you want. I think we have insurance, vacation, some kind of retirement."

Mutou gasped at the offer but I was not impressed. I knew his financial statements almost as well as I knew KaibaGames'. "Eight hundred million, two years, 60 percent, ten years."

Pegasus laughed. "Should I just give you the keys and stand back? Really, Kaiba-boy; pretend we're friends."

He might have had a point, I conceded. "50 percent."

"Five years," he counter offered.

That was the useful market life of most game devices anyway. "Agreed. In writing."

"Unbelievable! And what will your start date be?"

"Leave it open ended."

He laughed again. "Oh really, Kaiba! I must say you are just too much!" He gave me his business card – the one with his private phone line. "Have them call me. I'd rather negotiate than have one of those e-bay bidding wars." I took the card but when I reached for the binder he pulled it out of my reach. "HR records. My personnel manager gets quite snippy if I don't keep interview notes."

I tried to keep the snarl off my face, but I would have done the same if the situation had been reversed. Smug bastard.

There were few pleasantries after that, and Mutou and I were able to make our exit shortly after. We missed the 7pm commuter train, but waiting with Mutou was marginally better than waiting alone.

"Ok," Mutou said once we had tickets and I had a newspaper. "What the hell was that?"

"Contract negotiation. Surely you've been to one before."

"Nothing even close."

"Which part confused you?"

He snickered. "Everything after 'sit down'."

"When you and Mai..."

"Just Mai," he interjected. "If it involves money, she makes me sit in the corner."

"Wise woman." I had to smile. "I need to be able to demonstrate to the Kaiba Boards that it is a foolish decision to risk my working for another company. One part of that is –"

"Oh! Can you get a better salary offer somewhere else!"

I nodded. "Pegasus offered me four hundred million yen a year for three years plus 30 percent ownership of any new technologies that I develop while working for him for two years."

"But he didn't even look at your portfolio!"

"No. He offered it based on my reputation alone."

"OK. I'm impressed. Four hundred million. Wow."

"I'm worth more," I remarked. "I counter-offered eight hundred million a year for two years and ten years for 60 percent ownership rights."

"More money, but less time?"

"I am willing to bet that he will make considerably more than that if I work with him."

"Wow. So when will he counter-offer – no, wait – you asked him to put it in writing? But what was the final deal?"

"Eight hundred million a year for two years, but only 50 percent ownership and only for five years."

"Wow," Mutou said again. "So when do you start?"

"I don't. This was just an offer. I can use it as leverage against KaibaCorp or I can see if one of the other gaming companies will give me a better deal."

"A better deal? Kaiba-kun, how much better could it get?"

"Well someone might offer me full ownership of my creations and license use of them from me."

"Oh." That idea clearly hadn't occurred to Mutou.

"They might offer a few perks like use of a corporate jet or a corporate condo in Bangkok. Things like that."

Mutou snickered. "I thought I was pretty well off when Grandpa used to let me have a couple free booster packs."

"I rather assumed Pegasus would do that much," I said, opening the paper. "No free cards is, of course, a deal breaker."

Mutou looked stunned for a moment and then broke into peals of laughter. "You had me there for a second!" I tried to keep an impassive expression. "Even you wouldn't turn down eight hundred million yen over a booster pack!"

"Dueling is very important to me," I said, pretending to read.

"But...but...but..."

"There is a principle at stake."

"You...you...oh you lying snake!" He hit my shoulder – which surprised me; Mutou had never been quite that relaxed with me before. "You would not!"

A smile crept through despite my attempts to hide it. "Well, perhaps not over a booster pack."

"Yeah! Perhaps not." He grinned.

I put the paper down. "It is a very good deal if I am forced to take it."

"Forced?"

"My intention is still to return to my original position."

"Oh." He sounded a little disappointed.

"You would prefer something else?"

"Well, no. Not really. It's just that I've gotten a chance to know you better and, I guess, I'm just realizing that whatever happens, we won't see much of each other. I mean the whole Kaiba Posse. You'll be going back to Domino, me and Mai will be traveling all the time, Honda's going out to sea, and –"

"What?"

He stopped and looked confused. "Which?"

"What do you mean 'Honda is going out to sea'?"

"Oh! Yeah. He hasn't made it final yet, but well you know. University is expensive and Honda-san doesn't have much if Hiro can't get a scholarship."

Honda never mentioned his plans to me. In fact, it never occurred to me that he was considering plans for after graduation. I never asked; I just presumed that Honda, Yugi, Pharaoh, all of them would be wherever I was. If they could not arrange things on their own, I would just suit them to meet my needs as always. But if I was not successful in returning to KaibaCorp, I was going to need my own plans for after graduation.

"Kaiba-kun? Are you ok?" Yugi asked, apparently concerned.

"Yes. Of course." I pulled away from my thoughts, vowing to myself to speak to Honda as soon as I returned home. "He never mentioned these plans to me."

"Oh well, we all know you have a lot on your mind. I'm sure he didn't want to burden you with it."

'But that's what friends do.' I almost said aloud. "I'm sure," I replied. My wrist alarm went off. It was time to implement part two of tonight's plans. "May I borrow your phone?"

"Sure." Mutou was a little confused as he could see my phone, but he handed his over.

I dialed one of the few phone numbers that I had bothered to commit to memory. The line rang for a little more than a full minute – a virtual record given how long it normally takes to get his attention after his assistant left for the day. Eventually, it was answered.

"Soichiro." The voice was rough from years of smoking.

"Hard light," I said without preamble.

"Science fantasy."

It was almost a game for us. Soichiro Ita was KaibaCorp's VP of Research and Development. Officially, he was charged with developing the next generation of weapons, but most of the time, he left that to his staff while he explored theories largely culled from sci-fi movies he'd seen as a child. Much of his work was a waste of corporate funds. Three of his breakthroughs, however, had patents worth half a billion US each. He had been my tutor for all of my technical engineering work.

If I had a friend at KaibaCorp, it was Soichiro.

"Theoretically possible."

"How?"

"You'll hate yourself when I tell you. Believe it or not, a salesman in a hardware store pointed out the obvious to me. Once I realized the true issue, the solution was simple."

"How?"

"I'll tell my employer."

"Funny." He sighed. "I'll go talk to Kaiba-sama. He'll let you come back to work on this."

"I have a job offer from Industrial Illusions." He laughed. When his laughter ebbed, I added, "Eight hundred million for two years."

"What's Konami's counter offer?" He hooted.

"I have an interview there tomorrow. I'll let you know."

"Yeah? What time?"

"As soon as I can get to their offices after school. They understand I cannot be there during the normal work day for now but.…"

"Wait – are you serious?"

"Of course."

His mirth vanished. "Seto, don't be irrational here. Let me talk to your Father. Innovations like this should not be mishandled. You know that."

"I would rather be an employee of another firm than subject to my Father's capricious whims. If the board backs me, then I will see you in the development lab. If not, I make you different offer."

"What's that?"

"Come with me."

He was silent long enough for me to wonder if the call had dropped.

"He'll never let me leave, Seto. I'd be a dead man fifteen minutes after I walked into I2."

"That is true for both of us."

"Look, you don't have anyone depending on you, kid. I've got a wife, kids. I can't just quit and let the chips fall."

"Then stay."

"Seto, you and I have been working on Hard Light since the day you walked in here! You can't just tell me you solved it then take it to someone else!"

"I don't want to. I've been anxiously waiting to return since I realized where we had gone wrong."

"Where?"

"No hints. There is a board meeting scheduled for the 31st."

"Is there?"

"You should have received notice by now."

"I might have. There's some crap on my desk Yoshi's been bugging me to read."

I had to smile. Yoshi had possibly the hardest job at KaibaCorp. "A good assistant is hard to find. You should thank him for putting up with you."

"Who the hell are you and what did you do with Seto?"

"Let's say, I've developed an appreciation for the salary man. Especially useful as I may soon become one."

"Did you seriously talk to I2?"

"I may not have a family to support, but I do have to pay rent. Goodbye Soichiro." I hung up and handed the phone to Mutou. It rang almost immediately. "Don't answer that. If anyone asks, you lost your phone for an hour or so."

"Your life is just amazing," he said as he put the phone away. "You're like one of those spies in the movies."

"Why do you say that?"

"Secret meetings, mysterious phone calls. They don't usually travel on commuter rail," he laughed, "but they're always charming, rich, sexy…."

"Sexy?" He blushed. "You think I'm sexy?"

"It's not like that. I mean, uh…."

I had to laugh. "I'm not offended, Mutou, just surprised. I thought you were straight." Apart from Pharaoh, of course.

"Oh, I am. I mean, mostly. I love Mai and she's great in bed." He grinned even as his face turned red. "She can do the most amazing things with her tongue –"

"Thank you!" I cut him off. "I hardly think your wife would appreciate you telling me her more intimate skills."

"No," he leered at me, "she'd rather show you herself." He laughed at my expression.

Then I realized that he had gotten me. "Funny, Mutou. For a moment, you got me. I almost believed that."

"Oh. Yeah. Funny," he said. "Where was I? Oh right! Yeah, I always had a kind of thing for you. I think I got it from Yami. He's loved you forever. That's why I'm sort of sad about Joey and sort of not. I mean I know you cared about him, but I know how much you and Yami mean to each other. I mean, talk about a love through time!"

"Enough!" I snapped at him. "There is no 'love through time'; that is at best part of Pharaoh's delusions. We are lovers and that is all, I assure you."

"Then why do you call him 'Pharaoh'?"

I didn't have an answer for that. I pulled out my newspaper and began reading again. I ignored Mutou for the rest of the trip.

When we arrived at our station, Mutou pulled out his phone and called his wife. "Hi, we're here. Are you? Oh. No, honey, that's fine. I can wait." It became apparent to me that it would be some time before she could pick him up.

My bike was a few feet in front of us. He would never ask for a ride. But, as a friend, I was obliged to offer one. I sighed and then found myself chuckling. Maybe he'd get a thrill from holding me. "Tell her I'll bring you home."

"What? Hold on. Kaiba-kun, I don't mind waiting."

"I thought you might enjoy it." I tried to keep a straight face. "I'm sexy."

He laughed uproariously. "Mai-heart? Kaiba-kun's going to give me a lift." He gave me a sidelong look. "I might even talk him into giving me a ride. Nothing, sweetie. I'll tell you when I get home. You'll laugh. I love you, Mai-heart." He blew a kiss through the phone and hung up. "She worries too much," he sighed, grinning.

"I'm sure." I led the way to my bike, annoyed. They were so disgustingly, syrupy in love it was revolting to watch. Pharaoh and I never had conversations like that. Only Joey had ever made me say that honey/sweetie/darling kind of foolish…. Joey. Was. Over. Damn it. "Hold on," I snapped as I sat down. Mutou put his arms around me and I started the engine.

It was a thirty-minute trip to Mutou's new home, during which my jealousy faded. Every time I sped up, Mutou's grip tightened. I made a few tight turns just to spook him and by the time we arrived at his home, he was clinging to my back firmly.

Joey used to hold me like that. Then we'd go home and…. Joey. Was. Over! DAMN IT!

I rode home before Mutou could invite me in. Honda was home, studying.

"When are you leaving?" I asked with no preamble.

He looked up, frowned, and then sighed. "Probably the week after next. Dad should be home Wednesday and Thursday and I'll leave with him Friday morning."

"That's before school ends."

"Yeah. Headmaster's letting me take my exams before I go."

"You'll miss graduation," I reminded him.

"If we stay on schedule, I'll be back that weekend. The Captain said he'd stay in dock an extra day so Dad and I can go."

"If the boat stays on schedule." The whole idea was insane. "You could at least wait until after graduation."

"One of the other guys is quitting. The slot's open now."

"I'm sure you could find a slot somewhere."

"No, I can't. And I need a job."

"Then why didn't you ask me!" I snapped.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"I thought you said that's what friends do."

He hesitated. "Just because you were Joey's friend doesn't mean you have to be mine. I know we're not –" he stopped. "I mean, it's not as if you tell me anything going on in your life."

"The things going on in my life are dangerous!" I huffed. "I don't want you being interrogated again."

"But you don't care about Yugi."

"Frankly, no." Although on reflection, the thought did bother me a bit. "Mutou has direct access to Pegasus. I needed that; I used that."

"And you don't need anything from me."

"Honda–" I paused to gather my thoughts. "Hiroto, until I met you I did not know what friendship was. That is the only thing I need from you. That is the only thing I will take from you and it is the only debt I do not know how to repay in kind."

I expected him to respond, but I did not expect the bear hug I received. "Seto, you're something else! I love you, man!

"You're creasing my shirt," I said rather than deal with the sudden influx of emotions I was feeling. "If you want to hold me in your arms and discuss your love for me, perhaps we should move to the bedroom?"

"Not like that, Seto! I didn't…." He dropped me rather abruptly. "You sonova-! Agh! You know what I meant."

Yes, I did.


	25. 20: Pleasant But Allegedly Bad for Me

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 20: Pleasant But Allegedly Bad for Me

* * *

Chapter 20

For a week, my life was more or less stable. As much as I disliked Honda's plans for employment, they had no real bearing on my own. When I wasn't at school, my time was split between the store, study groups and Pharaoh. My dreams about Joey eased – largely because I began spending my nights with Pharaoh often enough that I finally had to leave a change of clothes with him.

The girls were overjoyed and insisted that it qualified as 'Almost Living Together'. They advised – or more accurately 'instructed' – me on which clothing and personal effects should be at Pharaoh's and which should not. They seemed to be enjoying the relationship more than I was.

I wasn't enjoying much of anything.

I had friends – Honda, Mutou, Takahashai, Suzuki – and I had a lover. School would end soon, the arbitration would be decided any day now, and for better or worse, my future plans were in motion. Yet I was finding less to be joyful about as each day passed. It was infuriating.

The only thing more frustrating was my inability to contact Shuzo Otaki, KaibaCorp's CFO.

Four executives formed the second tier of KaibaCorp's control. Through them, my Father controlled his entire empire. There was a fifth man – Father's Executive Assistant, Kogoro – who controlled access to Father. Mokuba and I had always referred to the group as the 'KC Big Five' and tended to treat them as Father did, like one unit.

But if I intended to convince them to vote against Father's decision and allow me back into the corporate fold now, I had to appeal to them as individuals. I had drawn on my own experience for the first three, but I had not spent much time with Shuzo. Accounting was a discipline that I had no interest in. I understood financial statements well enough to recognize the bottom line and know if the numbers added up. In my view, one hires a competent accountant, fixes him to an ironclad contract, and sues him to death if he defrauds you. I was much more interested in the technical side.

All of which simply meant that Shuzo's vote in my favor was key to my future success. And I couldn't find the bastard.

I couldn't call his office directly without leaving a trace. If Father was currently suspicious of me – and I had to proceed under the assumption that he was – the Big Five's phone and e-mail records were being reviewed daily. Their home numbers were also undoubtedly under surveillance. My wolf had tried to make an appointment, but he was told that Shuzo-san was not available. His home address was an apartment three blocks from the KaibaCorp headquarters. Security could watch it from the comfort of their own offices. He was not married, had no children and did very little that didn't involve KaibaCorp. A year ago, his life would have seemed quite normal – even ideal – to me. Now it sounded lonely and empty.

According to Yamada's investigator, Shuzo's only outside interest was fitness. He jogged early in the morning, weight lifted at lunch, and had a yoga class in the evenings.

"Perhaps your friend Otogi-san knows his instructor," Yamada suggested.

"Why would he know the instructor?" I asked, baffled by the suggestion and impressed by Yamada's research.

"He teaches Yoga as well. And he has several clients in Tokyo. Domino is close enough to overlap."

"That's worth a try," I said, and hung up to call Otogi. "I need your assistance," I said when he answered.

"Why hello Kaiba; my goodness it's been ages since we've spoken," he replied. "I hardly recognized your voice."

"Yes, it has been some time. I need your assistance."

"So, how have you been?" he asked, ignoring my repeated statement.

"I don't have time for idle chat."

"Then I don't have time to help you."

"You don't know what I need. I have a proposition that may work out well for you."

"Tough! I don't take that kind of rudeness from my business associates either. Dungeon Dice is not for sale and especially not to you. Bye!"

"Wait!" I yelled before he could hang up.

"Yes?" he drawled.

I would never understand what Ryou saw in this man. True he was sexy, but a ripped chest and tight ass could be found anywhere. Especially for someone like Ryou. I sighed. "I haven't seen you since Mutou's engagement party." This would be pointless and boring. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know," he said lightly. "Same old same old. How are you doing? Still seeing that yummy little Yami?"

"Yes. How is Ryou?"

"I wouldn't know. He hasn't had a weekend off in months."

"Oh." But that gave me my opening. "Perhaps I could help with that. Do you still teach yoga?"

"Yes. Since when do you care about that?"

"I started doing yoga during my recovery. I'd like to continue, but more, I think I'd like to expand the classes for KaibaCorp employees – when I return to the company, of course."

"Look, my game sales got a boost when you left. Why in the hell would I want you to go back? Happy little KaibaCorp employees don't help me at all."

"Yes, but since I don't want to sleep with Ryou…."

"Bullshit."

I amended. "I don't want to end your relationship."

"That, I'll believe."

"If I'm Ryou's supervisor again, then I'll want him focused on the job, not worrying about his love life. He'd be required to see you. And if you teach the class at KaibaCorp, you'd be practically living with him." Another thought struck me. "And, if you help me now, I'll lease you office space in any KaibaCorp building – at cost – and we'll carry Dungeon Dice products when we open KaibaGames retail."

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "You know, that really is one hell of an offer. It really is. So when I tell you to go fuck yourself, I want you to know that I understand how big a deal this is."

"I don't understand." I truly didn't.

"I don't want Ryou to see me because he's required to. I want him to see me because he loves me and he wants to see me. I'd rather not see him at all than see him because you pay him to see me. Is that it? Do you think that because people are paid to tolerate you that everyone has to be paid to spend time with friends?"

"I'm sorry if I've offended you." Something went very wrong in this conversation, but I had no clue what. "I need your assistance and I simply wanted to compensate you for your time and effort. I thought –"

"You thought you could buy me to do something sleazy?"

"I was hoping you had some information!" I snapped. "I don't know what you think I was proposing, but I assure you I am only interested in your professional skills."

"Fine! What?"

"Someone teaches a yoga class in the KaibaCorp building weekday evenings. Do you know who?"

"Sato Aya."

I sat there with my mouth open until he called my name. Did he actually know this or was he pulling the name out of thin air. "Are you sure?"

"Well, of course! I sub for her when she can't teach."

"You…sub? At KaibaCorp?"

"Not often. Sato's very reliable. Just occasionally. They honestly don't care so long as the class starts on time. So what did you want to harass her about?"

"I need to reach one of the students," I said, still a bit stunned. 'You never know who has useful information,' I reminded myself. "He's an executive named Shuzo Otaki."

"Big bruiser type? I know him. He doesn't look it, but he's very graceful. Not my type, but no accounting for taste."

"Can you get me into that class?"

"Well," he sighed, "oh alright! I promised Ryou I'd help you if I could. Oh, and by the way, has anybody told you what a dick you were to him? He offers to console you about the guy you dumped him for after he dumps you and you not only assume all he wanted was sex, but tell him you don't care about him on top of that? That was an awful thing to say and you're an asshole for saying it! Look I hate to tell you this, but not everyone wants to tap your skinny little ass."

"Ryou and I have some history."

"And that's all you have. If I ever catch you sniffing around my man, Kaiba, I don't care who you are, I will beat you like a drum."

I didn't actually credit the threat, but I appreciated the sentiment behind it. "I will keep that in mind."

"You do that. Hang on; let me call Sato." He switched lines and I pondered the conversation. I understood that Otogi wanted Ryou's attention for his own sake, but his anger over my reinforcement baffled me. Just as Joey's initial response to my trust. It was as if both of them placed more value on belief than on proof. It was completely irrational, but that seemed to be the case.

Faith and belief again. Relationships keep coming back to faith and belief. Smoke and mirrors. I don't believe in magic. I can't. It's not real.

"Kaiba?" Otogi picked up the line again, mirth lightening his voice. "Sato will actually let me teach it tonight. She says Shuzo is always asking about me anyway so it'll get his heart rate up."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know! Shuzo as queer as they come."

"Are you sure?" I thought about the man. I'd sat across from him in hundreds of meetings. I'd never got even the vaguest hint of homosexuality from any of my Father's close associates. "I've known the man for years."

"I'm like that comedian, Buddy Cole – if you're gay and our eyes meet, honey, message received." He chuckled to himself. "Ok, so do you want to meet me there – oh, right, you don't have a car. I'll swing by and pick you up. Wear something you can move in."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not wasting my time over all this. You can tell him whatever you need after class. And if you're going, I'm not going to let you just hang around. And you're paying the 100 yen for the class, too. You can owe me until payday. I'll be there in 20; be ready." He hung up.

It was not the information I expected or a situation I would prefer, but I could not waste the opportunity. I changed clothes.

Recently, I had taken to doing tai chi forms in the morning and yoga before bed, both in the nude. My schedule had been disrupted some by my new sleeping arrangements and it was easier not to worry about workout clothes, but I found I had a loose pair of pants and serviceable shirt. I let Honda know where I was going and was waiting at the front door when Otogi arrived.

His eyes swept over me as I got in the passenger seat. "Well that will get his attention!"

"What will?"

He laughed as he pulled into traffic. "Oh my God! Ryou was right; you really are clueless, aren't you?"

I looked at myself. The pants were lightweight, white, but not translucent. The shirt was from the store – a light blue cotton t-shirt that was fit but not tight. "Is there something I'm missing about my appearance?"

"You mean other than your outfit screaming 'someone please take me to bed'? All you need is to mess up the hair and add a cigarette."

I looked at myself again. "There's nothing sexual about the way I look now."

"Ok," Otogi snickered.

The ride to the city was long but not unbearable. For most of it Otogi left me to my own thoughts. I knew nothing about Shuzo; convincing him to side with me would be difficult. I could offer to buy out his stock. Once the settlement was resolved, I should have funds available to buy out two of the Big Five if need be. More than that and I would have a problem. I was depending on...on faith and belief. Faith that these men would behave as they always had. Belief that they trusted my word more than they trusted my Father's. If there was such a thing as magic in the universe, then I was attempting the ultimate binding spell.

I smiled to myself. Real life was remarkably similar to dueling.

"Wakey-wakey sleepy head!" Otogi shook me and I woke with that sudden feeling of realizing you were asleep and knowing you shouldn't have been. "Relax, we're here and right on time." He got out of the car and, after a minute to focus, so did I.

He'd parked in the garage and we took the front elevator to the lobby level. I remember as a child getting excited to come in through the lobby because everyone always made such a fuss when Father and I arrived for a formal event together. Ordinarily, our driver took us to the back entrance and we took the high-speed elevator directly to the penthouse. There was no fuss when Otogi and I stepped into the glass and steel lobby but I still felt a tinge of excitement as I realized that, technically, I wasn't supposed to be in the building.

I grabbed Otogi's arm and pulled him back. "Until we leave, call me Tak."

He looked at me confused and then seemed to catch on. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Come on, Tak. I don't need to be late." He walked up to the security desk and pulled out his ID. "Hi. I'm here to teach the yoga class on the 4th floor." The guard glanced at the ID, then at the man himself and handed him the visitor logbook to sign. A second guard printed a visitor name tag.

My wallet was in my pocket, but it suddenly occurred to me that I didn't have any ID I could use.

"Well, come on Tak," Otogi called. "Let's go." I frowned and he came over to me. "Problem?"

"I've never had to go through security. I forgot I needed ID."

He laughed loudly making me even more nervous. "Oh you silly thing." He pulled me over to the guard's desk. "I have a small problem, guys. My, um, cousin forgot his ID. He's going to sit in on my class tonight and then he's going to stay with me for a little while."

The guards snickered. "Cousin, huh?"

"We're very close," he said. He looked at me then blew me a kiss, which was only slightly mortifying. The guards laughed outright as they printed another visitor pass. "Here, Tak-chan, sign the book." I felt my face burning as I approached the desk and took the pen. Otogi tousled my hair and whispered in my ear, "Sign it 'Yamada Taro' and they won't even look twice." Then he rubbed his face in my hair. "You have to tell me what shampoo you use, Tak-chan, I love that smell!"

He was right; the guards were too busy laughing at Otogi's antics and my embarrassment to care what I wrote down. They handed me the pass and chortled when Otogi patted my butt on the way to the elevator. When the doors closed he sighed. "Thank God you can act. I wasn't sure we'd get away with that."

"You humiliated me like that for no reason?" I nearly burst.

"Oh relax! Sometimes security is paying attention, but at this hour they're usually not. A pretty boy like you, with a man as fem as me? Please! They're taking bets right now on whether I'm bending you over already. Or the other way around. And believe me, no one recognizes you with all this hair!" He pulled a strand gently as the doors opened and then led the way to the room used for the class.

A dozen women were standing or sitting, waiting for the instructor. A few of them greeted Otogi by name as he started passing out mats and apologizing for Sato's absence.

Shuzo was in the back of the room, mat already in place, stretching. He wore a gi with a black belt and was barefoot. He appraised me and dismissed me in the same glance – which gave me ample time to appraise him.

He was a hulk. One usually pictures accountants as small, thin bird-like people but Shuzo was a bear. Easily six feet and more than twice my width, he was physically imposing and had always maintained the same unpleasant demeanor my Father had.

Otogi was right; his movements were surprisingly fluid. I found myself watching him throughout the class and more than once Otogi had to call me to keep my eyes 'front'. I wasn't attracted to Shuzo so much as I was fascinated by the strength of his body. He was nothing like either Joey or Pharaoh.

It was almost a relief when the class ended. Except that I realized that I still had no idea how I was going to approach the man.

He saved me the trouble by approaching me. "Tak?"

"Oh!" I was surprised and looked down, hoping he hadn't recognized me. "Shuzo-sama."

"You do work here," he said in a warmer baritone than I remembered him having. "I thought I recognized you. You seemed to have trouble with some of the forms. You are not strong enough."

"Yes, sir." I kept my head down. Would he have spoken to me that way if he knew who I was?

"Have you ever lifted weights?"

"No, sir."

"Come with me," he ordered. "The staff gym is closed, but I have access to the executive facilities. We won't be disturbed at this hour."

I risked looking up at him. He was smiling slyly at me.

I nearly laughed out loud. I had not considered simple blackmail as a method of coercion, but if he wanted to provide collateral, I would be happy to accept it. I looked away again, shyly I hoped. "I arrived with Otogi-san. Would I be here late?"

"If you are, I will have a car take you wherever you need to go."

"It can't be too late," I said just to seal his fate, "I have school in the morning."

"Then I think this evening will be educational."

'For one of us at least,' I thought. "Excuse me," I said and hurried over to Otogi. "I should have trusted your instincts. He wants me to stay with him," I told him quietly. "He wants to show me how to lift weights."

"And you want to stay?" I nodded. "You're kidding, right? What do I tell Ryou when you vanish into the night, never to be seen again?"

"You tell him I was an unappreciative little bitch," I said with a small smile.

Otogi rolled his eyes. "I tell him that already." He cleared his throat and spoke loudly. "But Tak-chan, I thought you wanted to stay with me tonight."

"I don't plan to keep him for long," Shuzo interjected smoothly. He crossed the room and joined us. "An hour. Or so."

"In an hour I'll be halfway home," Otogi complained.

"Then it's settled. You can be on your way. I will show Tak the proper positions and when I'm finished, I'll have a company car bring him home."

Otogi looked genuinely angry. "And I'm supposed to be ok with that? You 'position' him and then send him to me when you're done?" I started to speak, but he cut me off. "Don't. I know when I'm not wanted. Honda told me you were no good." He picked up his bag and stomped out of the room.

I looked away, at the floor, mostly to control the urge to laugh hysterically.

Shuzo made a disapproving sound. "Come," he ordered.

We went up to the 30th floor. The gym was small, but well equipped.

"Let's test you first. Sit here." He indicated a bench with an array of weights around it. We spent some time as I pulled or pressed, sometimes with my arms, sometimes my legs. Occasionally he'd stand over me to adjust something. Allegedly.

Mostly it gave me an opportunity to honestly admire his chest – when he took his shirt off – and catch his musky body scent.

I hadn't had a mindless, meaningless fuck in what seemed like years. Shuzo was older than any lover I'd ever had but arguably in the best physical condition. I was curious which of those details would matter most.

"You're stronger than I thought," he said finally.

"I was distracted in class." I had yet to meet his eyes. "I was not looking at sensei."

"Who were you looking at?"

I diverted my eyes again. "It's a little warm in here."

He moved away from me to the door, and locked it. "Now we won't be disturbed." He pulled off his pants revealing a rather frank pair of briefs. "There is no point to being shy now."

I stood and removed my shirt and pants. He studied my body for a few minutes. Then he began caressing me. "Good muscle tone. Healthy skin." Unexpectedly, he kissed me. "Soft lips."

"Shuzo-sama..." I whispered only half in character.

"Otaki," he corrected me.

"Otaki," I whispered. "I haven't…." I paused and he completed the sentence in his own mind.

"I'll show you. Don't be afraid."

"Oh, I'm not," I replied softly. "I just don't want anything to go wrong."

He smiled. For a moment he was almost handsome. "Trust me."

He was gentle. And slow. Strength turned out to be more important than age. Shuzo was large in every respect and I was not faking either my gasps of pain or my cries of pleasure. In truth, I couldn't be sure if what excited me was his skill as a lover or the knowledge that his career was over.

I told him I was still in school, he didn't ask my age. I implied that I was a virgin, he didn't ask my consent. He was under the impression that I was an employee and therefore he was in blatant violation of the 'no fraternization' policy. I was almost too excited when he 'lovingly' rolled over and let me fuck him. He didn't realize that it would be the first time, not the only time.

When I was sated and he was finished, we lay together 'cuddling'. I picked up my shirt and cleaned myself of some of his residue.

"What are you doing?" he asked sharply.

"It's ok," I tittered. "It's only my shirt. See?" I used it to wipe my residue from him.

"You little imbecile!" he roared. "You can't tell my gi from your cheap rag?"

I held it up, shocked. "Oh no!"

He snatched it from me. "You little idiot! It's probably permanently stained."

I couldn't help letting a snicker escape. "Like I am? Permanently stained – by you?" He frowned and muttered something about children who think they are clever. "Let me keep it," I cooed. "As a memento." I peeled the shirt out of his hands. "It still smells like you. You can keep mine."

"What would I want with –"

"Keep it to remind you of me." I quickly picked it up and stroked his chest and abdomen with it. "You could keep it under your pillow and late at night, wrap it around your cock and pretend it's me stroking you. I'm very good with my hands." I pushed the shirt downward but he stopped me.

"I think it's time for you to go." He took my shirt. He found his pants, pulled out his cell phone and called his secretary to have a car pick him up at the back entrance. He ordered a second car to get me from the lobby. He opened a locker and tossed me what must have been one of his workout shirts; it was a dress on me. "Here. Put it on. You can keep them both." He put my shirt in his pocket.

His phone rang. He checked the number and pressed a button. "Let's go." He pulled me, very un-gently.

"Otaki…" I whimpered.

"DON'T!" he growled as he virtually smashed the elevator down button.

"Of course, Shuzo-sama. Forgive me." I looked at the floor and hugged my new prize tightly. "Will I see you again?"

"Why?" he asked, callous, cold. It occurred to me rather unpleasantly that in similar past scenes, I had been the callous one. "What department are you in?"

"I'm administrative," I demurred.

"How are you with numbers?"

"I'm better with my hands." I reached for him again but he grabbed my wrist. I exaggerated a squeal of surprise.

"I'm not going to transfer some moron to my staff just because he gives good head." He let my hand go. "Don't be stupid. Take a few accounting courses. If you pass any of them, put in an application to transfer to my department. We'll see then."

"Yes, Shuzo-sama," I oozed. "Thank you, Shuzo-sama."

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor. "You tell anyone about this and you will regret it. And if you try to use that shirt to blackmail me, I will bury you in it." I had every reason to believe him.

But I wasn't worried. "Oh no, Shuzo-sama. This is just for me. I promise."

He looked at me for another minute or so. "I know I've seen you." He leaned over and kissed me one last time, deeply. The elevator began to buzz as we blocked the doorway and he let me go, swearing. "Come up to my office tomorrow. I have a test I want you to take."

"Yes, Shuzo-sama," I said, bowing as the doors closed. I waited until the car began moving to stand straight again. "You're an asshole, Shuzo-sama." I couldn't help actually giggling. I fixed my expression to look properly humble as I passed the security desk.

The guard who took the visitor pass stopped me. "Didn't you come in with the yoga sensei?" I nodded and looked away, properly embarrassed. "So why are you still here?"

"Someone with an office on the 35th floor wanted to see me," I whimpered. "Please, don't ask me who. There's a car waiting for me." I pointed to the limo – at least Shuzo had some class – that was sitting out front. The guard looked at his partner who nodded and went out to the car. He spoke to the driver for a moment and then he returned.

"Accounting," he said.

The first guard looked enlightened and they let me leave.

The driver held the door for me but looked at me oddly as I got in the car. I told him the commuter train station when he asked where I wanted to go. "I can catch the 9pm train if you hurry."

"I could simply take you home," he said. "They said take you wherever you want to go."

"I live almost two hours out. The train will be fine."

"I don't mind, sir."

Something in his tone made me look more closely through the partition. "I'm no one special. Please don't feel you have to go out of your way for me."

"I would do the same for any guest of Kaiba-san's." He winced visibly. "I mean, of Shuzo-sama. His secretary called for the car so you were there to see him, right?"

"Why would I be seeing such an important man at this hour?"

He hesitated. "That's not my job to know, sir. My job is to drive people from here to there. I don't mind taking you back to Chubu."

My jaw actually dropped. "How did you know…?" I looked at him more closely but he wasn't at all familiar. "You know me, don't you?"

He hesitated and looked at me in the rear view mirror. "Yes, sir. I doubt anyone else did, though."

"How did you?"

His shoulders slumped. "I've ferried you around for most of your life, sir."

"Stop the car!" I demanded.

"Sir?"

"Pull over NOW!" He stopped the car. "Get out," I ordered as I opened my own door.

"Sir?" He was confused but he obeyed.

I never noticed who drove my car. I was always much too concerned with anyone or anything else to notice the people who kept my life moving smoothly.

If Anzu and Honda had taught me nothing else, they taught me that the people around me are as just as important as I am. Just not as monetarily valuable.

I studied the man, committing him to a card in my mental 'friend' deck. "What's your name?"

"Nakamura, Sir."

"Nakamura, as I'm sure you are aware, my Father and I are going through a difficult time. I am in the process of resolving that. If I am successful –"

"You will be," he stated simply.

I paused. "Really. And why do you believe that?"

"You've never failed before."

I had to smile. "Neither have you." He looked confused. "That, I would have noticed." He tried not to smile. I went on. "If I am successful, I will be returning to the office. When I do, I want you to make a decision. You may remain here, as my personal driver, for as long as you wish. I will be doubling your salary regardless." He started to protest but I stopped him. "It has come to my attention recently that I am a dick to work for. Higher salary is the least I can give you for putting up with someone like me. You may keep this job or, you may move to a position you feel better suited for. I have no idea how our transportation is arranged but if you have a better idea for running the department, tell me and we'll try it. If you'd like to retire, we can arrange that as well."

"You don't have to do that, Sir."

"No, I don't. I want to." I looked at my watch. "I'm afraid I do have to ask you to drive me home. And, Nakamura, I was never in the office this evening."

"Oh, no Sir. I snuck off early to give a friend of my son's a lift back to school."

We got back into the car – I got into the front passenger seat. He started to comment then stopped.

A memory struck me. "Ichiro was your son, wasn't he?"

Nakamura smiled. "Yes sir. He was about your age and I thought it might be good to have someone to call a friend."

We hated each other. He clearly resented me – only now did I realize why – and I found his presence irritating and disruptive.

He glanced at me and chuckled. "Well, you can't blame a father for trying. My parents used to do that too. There was this girl in my village; they thought I should have married her when we were six."

"You disagreed?"

"She had crossed eyes and buck teeth." He laughed. "Owns half the village now too."

"But not you."

"But not me. I left when I was 17. Wanted to see Tokyo. The only thing I knew how to do was drive. I got a job with your father and I've been here ever since."

I decided to triple his salary; no one should suffer through two Kaibas.

He talked most of the drive, mostly about his family and other similar drivel. I stopped genuinely listening and simply made the appropriate noises when he paused. I began to wonder how Pharaoh spent his evening. And reminded myself that I should call Otogi; I wasn't sure if he was truly concerned for my safety, but his assistance had been invaluable so some thanks were in order.

"Sir?" Nakamura gave my shoulder a slight shake. "We're almost there, sir. Did you want me to pull up out front or stop a block or so away?"

I woke up a bit bleary. "I'm sorry. I must have drifted off."

"Always do."

I looked at him. "I'm sorry?"

"You always fall asleep in cars. If the trip's longer than twenty minutes and no one's actually keeping you awake, you've always gone out like a light. It used to seem like the only way you got any sleep. Sometimes I'd take the long way to get somewhere just to give you a few minutes." I never realized it. I never noticed. I decided to quadruple his salary. "This is the place, isn't it?"

I looked out the window; we were parked in front of Honda' building. "Yes. You have quite a memory."

"Well, it's not as good as yours."

"When was the last time you were here?"

"Oh, must have been the first week of October. Wheeler-san decided to stay with you at your old place so you asked me to bring Honda-san home."

"Then I would say your memory's at least as good as mine."

"Thank you, Sir." He smiled warmly. "Forgive me for saying so, Sir, but I think this vacation has done you some good."

I nodded. "I think it has too. But I'm ready to go back."

"We're ready to have you back, Sir."

"Good night, Nakamura," I said getting out of the car. "Thank you for the ride. I intend to see you very soon."


	26. 21: Another Unanticipated Turn

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 21: Another Unanticipated Turn

* * *

Chapter 21

I went up. I still had an hour or so of study time before I needed to sleep. An odd odor struck me as I reached the door and I realized that I was wearing one of Shuzo's unwashed gym shirts. 'The man's ego knows no bounds,' I laughed to myself as I opened the door.

"Hey, Kaiba!" Honda yelled out.

"You survived," Otogi unexpectedly added. "I was – Good lord! What are you wearing?"

"His shirt," I said, amused. I held up the gi. "The clean one, relatively speaking."

"Collecting new garments, Prince?" I had seen Yugi sitting with Honda, but somehow failed to notice Pharaoh sitting by the window. I crossed the room to him and leaned over for a kiss only to have him push me away. "You stink," he scowled.

"My evening has been quite athletic. I'll shower. Give me just a few moments." I went into the bathroom and started the water.

Shortly after I stepped under the spray – Shuzo's odor was astoundingly strong – Honda stormed into the bathroom without even knocking.

"Are you really that callous or have you finally lost your damn mind?"

I looked at him; stunned by this new level of intrusion. "Were you not aware that I was bathing or is this some new method of seeing me nude?"

"Seriously. What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

He gaped at me. I turned off the water. "Are you –? Are you serious? You walk in smelling like a whorehouse, waving one guy's shirt, wearing another and we're all supposed to just let it go? What's Yami supposed to think, dude? What the hell?"

"I see. So Joey can sleep with another man for fun, but if I complete a business transaction, somehow that's wrong." I wrapped the towel around my shoulders to catch my dripping hair.

"Huh?" Honda looked completely confused.

"You chastise me, but not Joey."

"Are you nuts?" Honda threw his hands up. "You think I didn't lay Joey out for screwing around on you? You think I still don't tell him he's a moron for losing you? And, dude, that is so not the point. Joey's stupid; he fell hard for you and got all freaked out. He always does that as soon as he starts feeling like it's serious, he goes and jumps on someone else. Only this time, I knew he'd regret it. But you, you're not stupid. I figured you wouldn't go jump on someone, not after Joey just did it to you. Especially not the way you and Yami go at it! Seriously, he is pissed off!"

"Fine! I'll go explain things to him." I started walk past Honda.

"OK, a) could you wrap that up and b) he's not here. He and Yugi left. Like I said, he's kind of seriously pissed off. And I can't really blame him."

I stepped into the living room – after wrapping the towel around my waist – to find it empty. I found my cell phone and called Pharaoh. He didn't answer. I hung up with a frustrated sigh.

"So what the hell?" Honda asked again.

"It was business." I couldn't help chuckling. "Shuzo actually tried to seduce me."

"Seduce you?"

"He thinks I'm some young office gopher – which is the very reason he shouldn't have considered even looking at me – but in his infinite wisdom, he decided to bed me and then threaten me if I exposed him."

"Oh shit!" Poor Honda looked horrified. "You were raped!?"

I laughed. "Certainly not; although he was stronger than I'm used to." Honda was looking more even more bewildered. "Shuzo will not want the sexual nature of our 'workout' revealed for a number of reasons. I am now assured of his vote in my favor, and when I terminate him without severance he will be unlikely to pursue the matter."

"Ok, I am so lost…. Did you sleep with another guy?"

"I had sex with someone other than Pharaoh, yes."

"So you cheated on him!"

"Certainly not!" The towel began slipping so I retied the knot. "This was business. There are no off-limits tactics. I assure you, if I thought a greater advantage could have been gained by buying him off, I would have done that. But it is always more successful to let the mouse build its own trap. He propositioned me. He set himself up. Hmmm. Actually, I could claim rape. He is considerably stronger than I am. It wouldn't have taken much for him to overpower me if I had let him."

"If you had let him?"

"I don't practice as I should, but I am a shodan in judo."

"So this was business."

"Yes."

"Like prostitution."

I sighed. "I dislike that characterization, but yes, I used my body to buy an advantage."

"And that's ok to you?" I shrugged. "Have you totally flipped?"

"I don't see why this is an issue. I do whatever is necessary for the best outcome for KaibaCorp."

"And you think having sex with some guy just to get his votes is ok?"

"Frankly, this works out better than buying him out as I have limited funds and I don't know when I'll have access to them. If I could have slept with all of them it would have simplified the process." Honda's jaw dropped. "I assure you; it was not the first time I've used sex to ensure obedience."

"There is no way your father would condone..." Honda started, but my laughter stopped him.

"Condone? He suggested it! He is very much against homosexuality, but he has no problem using any advantage. He has sent virginal secretaries to the beds of cold-blooded executives with the instructions that they are to return to the office with a signed contract and a bloodstain. Using me as bait was nothing to him." He looked sick but I went on anyway; I didn't seem to be able to stop. "My first time – for KaibaCorp, not myself – was when I was 13. An English banker Father needed financing from was claiming that the company wasn't stable. It was completely a ploy for a bribe, of course. Father made it my job to get the loan when he caught the man staring at me once too often. When I asked my Father what I should do, he said, 'take off your pants and close your eyes. When he's finished, hand him a pen.' I personally made six million off the resulting investments."

"Dude…" Honda was truly shaken and honestly I found myself a little unsettled. I hadn't thought about that incident in a very long time. "That – that is the worst thing I have ever heard. Why do you want to go back there? Look," he crossed the room to me, "I know it's not glamorous or what you're used to but we can make space on the boat for one more. It's honest and it pays pretty well – well, for most people – and no one out there does crap like that to a kid!"

"Hiroto, I am going back there because I have given everything I am to that corporation and I will not allow my Father to steal that investment from me. I am going back because the only way all of that stops is if I stop it – my Father will never change the corporate culture. I'm going back for Mokuba; because what would stop my Father from using him the way he uses me if I did not acquiesce to his every demand?"

Honda stared at me for a long moment. I realized that the towel had slipped; I was shivering even though the room was warm. His expression was set. It was a look I'd never seen from him before – absolute resolve.

"That's it. I'm calling the cops."

"What?"

He grabbed the phone receiver, but I got his hand before he could dial. "Hey, I don't know if you knew this, but child abuse is illegal. This isn't some third world country!"

"You don't understand!" I tried to take the receiver from him, but he wouldn't let go. "That won't work! My Father plays golf with the Prime Minister. Half a dozen judges are in his chess club. The police won't even go to the house if he didn't make the call."

"lt's not right Seto! It's just not right."

"No one cares if it's right." I yanked the phone from his hand and slammed it back in its cradle. "And no one enforces child welfare. I was an orphan, Hiroto, believe me, my Father is not the worst." I smiled at the irony. "Besides, the Japanese criminal code does not consider it rape to have sex with a boy. I looked it up." I went back to finish my shower.

It had been a long time since I thought about the banker. That was largely the reason I was always content to leave Mokuba out of KaibaCorp business affairs. The English Banker, the Polish Arms Distributor, the Russian Government Official, the others. I stopped trying to remember them all. Undoubtedly, Ryou had a similar list of 'business contacts' that Father had asked him to attend to. They had all taught me a great deal about sex and tactics. As I got older, I even managed to enjoy myself occasionally.

I also learned how to negotiate and often replaced sexual congress with the threat of exposure. Who would believe those evil brutes against such an innocent face? And if they signed whatever Father wanted signed, he didn't care how I did it.

I was still shivering despite the warmth of the water. I turned up the hot as far as I could take and washed. It ran out before I finished and I had to rinse in icy cold. I dried off briskly. That gave me something real to shiver about.

When I left the bath, Honda was on the phone talking softly. He glanced at me and mouthed 'Yugi'. I rolled my eyes and went into the bedroom. I threw on a t-shirt and grabbed my calculus book. I studied until I found myself falling asleep. Honda finished his conversation and watched me.

If he had anything further to say, he didn't say it.

When we came home from school the next day, we could smell food cooking as we opened the door. "Dad!" Honda cried out happily. "You're early."

"We got lucky, meet our quota day early," he replied with a grin and a hug for both of us. "I get extra day with my boy. That one of you, right? Don't tell me – I figure this out. Wait! I remember. Mine not eat much." He threw his arm around my shoulder. "Funny, you not look like me, son."

"You dye your hair," I quipped, pointing to his almost-bald head. I pulled away from his grasp as they both laughed. Slipping into the bedroom, I took a deep breath. If Honda-sama was back, then Honda would be leaving in a few days. I'd have to do something about my living arrangements sooner than I thought. I found one of my few suitcases and began packing.

"Hey, Seto, where'd you – oh, here you are. Dinner's almost…." Honda voice trailed off. "What are you doing?"

"If you still intend to leave with your father, then I will need a new place to stay. I'm sure I can stay with Pharaoh for a few days."

"Not unless you've apologized," he reminded me. "Besides, why would you need a place to stay? Nobody will be here."

"I can't stay in your home," I said, still packing. "It would not be right."

"Hey Dad!" Honda yelled. "Do you want Seto to move out when we leave?"

"Who gonna pick up mail he leaves?" his father yelled back. "You two gonna eat or all this for me?"

Honda looked back at me. "Any more dumb ideas or are you convinced?"

There was no way I was going to abuse their goodwill. The daily rate for their apartment was roughly 1500 yen. By the time they return from sea, I'd either have KaibaCorp back or I'd be working for I2. Either way, I would be able to pay them. "Thank you, Honda."

We went to have dinner. After, Honda and I did the dishes. "So what will it take for you to apologize to Yami?"

"First, I need to have done something unintentional or that I regret having done."

"Or you could just be the bigger man and admit fault."

"Ah teen drama," Honda-sama sighed. "Catch me up. Any pretty girls involved?"

"A pretty boy," I offered. "Does that count?"

"You got bad luck with boys. Maybe you need switch."

I laughed. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. Most girls don't have any appeal to me." Although when I occasionally caught Miko-chan from just the right angle, I found my vague memories of her intriguing.

"Shame. You got no luck with boys; he got no luck with girls."

"Dad!"

"That Anzu call back yet?"

"Anzu is in a very difficult position right now," I answered for him. "She's not at liberty to call."

"Hey – how come you not just date him?" Honda-sama pointed back and forth between Honda and I.

Honda gagged. "How about because I like girls?"

"I like my men a little less butch." I tried to keep a straight face and stared significantly at Honda-sama. "Although I have found a few interesting older men recently."

"That's so wrong on so many levels I don't even know where to start." Honda shook his head.

"Bah! You not drunk enough to look at me," his father chuckled. "You better go make up with you boyfriend." He stood, yawned and stretched. "Too old to stay up all night with you. Wake me when you leave for school."

We wished him goodnight and finished the kitchen.

"Phone's right there," Honda pointed out helpfully.

"It was business."

"It was wrong, but don't tell me. Yami is just a phone call away." I spent the evening studying as Honda helpfully reminded me periodically that the phone was in easy reach and not in use.

There was, however, nothing to apologize for. The phone worked two ways; if Pharaoh wanted to discuss his insecurities, he could easily call me.

My dreams, however, were vivid. Pharaoh and Joey shared me but neither was satisfied. Over and over they used me and nothing I did was good enough. I woke gasping.

"Seto?" Honda was next to me, shaking me. "Dude, come on, wake up."

"He ok?" Honda-sama asked from the doorway.

"He's fine," I replied. Honda stopped shaking me and held me by my shoulders. "You can let go now."

"You're still shaking," he pointed out. "Are you sure you're ok? Is this about, you know, that thing you told me yesterday?"

"lt's about nothing," I snapped and pushed him away. I got up and went to the bathroom. Honda was right; my hands were still shaking for no apparent reason. I could still hear Pharaoh and Joey laughing at me. Taunting me. It was only a dream, but in it I failed. 'Dreams are meaningless,' I told myself and breathed deeply until my hands were steady again.

Honda and his father were talking softly when I passed by his room. They stopped abruptly when the floorboard squeaked.

"Seto?" Honda-sama called out. "Come here, please." He sounded authoritative – almost fatherly.

I opened the door all the way. "Yes?"

"You want try fishing for a while?"

I felt the bewilderment crease my brow. "Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"You mind keeping eye on things here while Hiroto and me both gone?"

"Of course not; it's the least I could do to repay you."

"You want discuss why you wake whole house in middle of night?"

I felt my face flush. "No. A disturbing dream. It will pass."

"Like hell it will!" Honda scoffed. "You were practically crying!"

"Hiroto!" Honda-sama called him sharply. "Bed"

"But -"

"Now." Much to my surprise, Honda made an irritated sound and stomped off to his room. "Seto, every man have right keep his own counsel, but you want, I still pretty good listener. OK?"

I did not wish to share my personal demons with anyone. But I did appreciate his offer and his discretion. "Thank you, sir."

He waved my thanks off. "It school night. You only allowed good dreams." I had to smile.

"Yes sir; I'll keep that in mind."

The next morning, Honda went directly to the Headmaster's office to arrange his exams, leaving me the task of informing his friends of his eminent departure.

Mutou was, to my surprise, apparently the least affected. "OK. So then, it's tomorrow night at Grandpa's shop. Tell everyone to get there around 6pm. Mai should be back by then which is good; she'd be upset if she missed him."

"What am I telling everyone?"

"About Honda's surprise farewell party! I've been planning it ever since he told me he was going."

"Oh." I hadn't even considered a farewell event. "I see."

"Could you –" He hesitated. "Well, Yami plans to be there. I mean, he does sort of live there and…"

"And it would be simpler if I didn't attend since he refuses to be reasonable."

Mutou's eyes narrowed. "You are perfectly welcome to attend, if you want, but let's be clear. You are the one who made the mistake, you are the one who should apologize, and you are the one who is wrong here, Kaiba." He took a breath. "I'm sorry, but you really hurt Yami and I have to be honest with you."

I raised a hand to stop him. "You need not go on. I have no intentions of disrupting an occasion I wasn't invited to."

He looked at me oddly. "Why wouldn't you be invited? Besides, I need you to stall Honda for a while and then bring him over when everyone gets there. It would be great if you and Yami made up, but when you think you're right, boy, are you stubborn!"

I had to smile. "I don't think I've ever been told off quite so good-naturedly."

He shrugged. "Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I'm not still your friend."

I had to consider that. "Honda will have a number of exams tomorrow." I told him after a moment. "I'm sure I can find plausible reasons to delay him."

I headed to my next class before he could say anything else perplexing. If someone had hurt Mokuba the way I allegedly hurt Pharaoh, his brother would be attending his funeral by now. I certainly would not be inviting the offender to a gathering at Mokuba's home or calling the offender 'friend'.

And yet, I had no doubt that Mutou meant every word of his brief tirade. For no reason I could fathom, I suspected that he did consider me a friend – although I had done nothing to earn the title in months. Nor did I see any particular reason to do so. As Mutou himself pointed out, this living fiction would be ending shortly.

I found Mokuba at lunch and let him know about Honda's departure and the forthcoming party. I also told him what caused Pharaoh and my current 'falling out'.

He shrugged. "It's a perfectly reasonable tactic. I'd have done it."

I felt a chill. "Really?" I forced myself to keep an even tone. "And just when have you used such a tactic?"

He blushed. "Well I haven't had to yet. I just meant if I was there. It makes sense. If he was stupid enough to seduce you – hey, wait! I think that gym is wired into security!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! 30th floor, right? I got in trouble one time for messing with equipment when I was supposed to be doing homework and that's how they found me; the security cameras."

"I'm sure the tape has been erased by now."

He shook his head as he dialed his phone. "They keep the good stuff even if it's not technically security-related. Sex? In the executive gym?" He grinned. "My big brother, the porn star. Hi, is Tamura-san available? Tell him it's his son." He mouthed 'code' to me. "Hi Pop!" He listened for a moment. "Tamura, a friend of mine at school had a terrible thing happen to him in the executive gym last – when was it?"

"The day before yesterday."

"Tuesday. On Tuesday. Would you see if there is a security tape? My friend doesn't want to press charges, but he couldn't bear the shame of knowing there was a tape in existence. No; call me first. Thanks!" He hung up. "He thinks he might know the incident."

"How would he know it?"

Mokuba grinned again. "Nii-sama, even if they don't know who the participants are, it's a sex tape!"

"Oh dear God," I groaned as I realized that he was right. "This could be the most embarrassing event of my life."

"But you can still fire Shuzo over it," Mokuba snickered. "He's hard to miss on tape."

"I'm sure that will keep security from recognizing who he's with."

"They might not be looking too closely," he managed to get out.

"Mokuba, this is not funny!" I snapped.

"Yeah, actually, it is." He restrained himself somewhat. "The shame of it is that I can't tell anyone who my 'friend' is."

"If anyone finds out, I will hold you personally responsible."

"Not at soul, I promise. Well, maybe Tamura – he's seen you with your hair all wild so he might know straight off."

"I will never forgive you, brother, never."

"Just Tamura. I swear!" He stopped laughing and grinned. "Maybe I should have pictures printed for next week."

"Next week?" It caught me decidedly off guard. Final exam week and the critical board meeting at the same time. "Damn it. I need to move my exams."

"You haven't talked to Headmaster yet?"

"I feel like I've spoken to everyone."

"Don't worry; everything will be fine."

I took a deep breath. It had been a long time since I felt like everything was spiraling out of my control. I am Kaiba, I reminded myself. I can do this.

I stopped by the Headmaster's office before I left at the end of the day.

"I was wondering if you'd forgotten me, Kaiba-san." He smiled warmly. "When your brother told me you both were expected at a board meeting, I presumed you'd need to do some rescheduling." He handed me a form. "I had everything moved to the day of make-up exams. It means you'll have to do exams while your classmates are taking things easy."

"I am used to such things." I took the schedule. "Thank you, sir."

I went directly to the mall to work what might turn out to be my last shift. Miko-chan and Kim-Kim were both there, but ChouChou was in the country with her grandparents. I told the girls about Honda leaving and they both promised to come say goodbye.

I did not tell them that I might be leaving soon as well. It seemed, somehow, unkind.

It was a long busy shift and I was glad to get home when I finally did. Honda took a moment away from his studies to remind me that I could call Pharaoh at any time. I ignored him.

When I woke in the middle of the night again, I began to reconsider. The dreams had returned already, and in force. This time, Pharaoh and Joey were pleasing each other and I could only watch them. Each time one of them reached for me, I could not touch them. My hands passed through them like the virtual monsters I dueled.

I needed my wits about me over the coming days. I needed my head clear and I needed every moment of sleep I could steal, and these erotic dreams were something I could ill afford. The solution was obvious – I needed a lover to keep my hormones at bay while I did real work. I was, at the moment however, short of options.

Joey was too far away. And out of the question, I sternly reminded myself. Pharaoh was possible, but I refused to compromise KaibaCorp for his ego. Honda was not interested. Yugi was interested, but married, which carried complications I didn't want; I doubted Mai would be as graceful as Miko-chan.

Who, to my surprise, I found myself considering. She had kept her promise and not breathed a word to anyone, and what I remembered of that night was more tempting than I would have expected. But I needed a short-term release and she might become more committed to the relationship than I'd like. Plus one can never overestimate the threat of pregnancy with women. Mentally, I crossed her off the list.

Ryou was forbidden fruit, at least at the moment. Otogi would make for an interesting evening, but I doubted he was even remotely interested in me. Which, oddly, added to his appeal.

No one was currently suitable. I'd need to find someone else. It would only be for a few days. Just long enough to abate the dreams until Monday.

Monday.

A day that had seemed so far away was now threatening to overwhelm me. I got up and slipped into the kitchen for something to drink.

I sat in the living room window and looked out at the street. Joey and I used to sit in the window of my condo and plan our future together. Much better view. Much brighter future. Joey always started thoughts with 'if I'm still around' or 'if this gets serious'. I had assured him that I would become bored with him soon enough. But still I told him about the gardens at Kaiba Manor. How the cherry blossoms in the spring turn the entire view pink. How the Shinto shrine reflected in the koi pond. I told him that when he got married, I'd let him have the service there; he'd make a lovely bride. I had hoped at the time that I would be the groom.

Pharaoh and I sat on his roof and tried to see Egypt. We'd watch the stars and calculate where in the world their light was falling. I did not believe his impossible tale of ancient life and mystic death, but his mathematical ability rivaled my own and his knowledge of the ancient world was uncanny. It made me want his story to be true. It made me want to be Pharaoh's Priest.

But I was not Joey's Groom or Pharaoh's Priest and I never would be. These were fantasies, no more real than the dreams that plagued my sleep. Reality was that I was Kaiba. All that the name encompassed – the family, the corporation, the power and the isolation – made up who and what I was. I was never going to find one man to share my life with; my life would be shared with all that is Kaiba. The joy of true love was not in my deck and no booster pack would ever have it.

I laughed to myself. Maybe that was a new product. A deck for lovers. True Love. The Kiss. Faith. Belief. Jealousy. Denial. Pain. Powerful cards, some would say. Not me.

I am Kaiba.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The line about the Japanese criminal code not considering sex with young boys a crime was true when I wrote this story several years ago, and that code was partly based on some Samauri-era presedents that included pederasty as not only accepted but actually required. Since then, the entire code on sexual crime relating to minors has been re-written to consider the age, not the gender, of the victim.


	27. Interlude 6: Mai's Anecdote

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Interlude #6: Mai's Anecdote

* * *

Interlude #6

I was really glad my Yugi-bear agreed to stay home this time.

I had four tournaments that I had registered to compete in as a duelist before our quickie wedding. I could have cancelled my registrations but Maxi and I both agreed that it was probably better if people still considered me a serious threat and a few solo duels here and there would help 'the Pegasus Pair' over all.

Especially this particular tournament – the Gyrl Power Duel. I've either won or placed in the top five every year since they started the damn thing and I don't want anyone thinking that just because I got hitched, I've gone soft.

I very patiently explained to Yugi-bear that this was an all girl thing and if he tried to tag along, I'd pound him – and not in the good way. He took the hint and went back to studying for his finals.

The nice thing was that since this year's tournament was in New York, I could squeeze in a dinner with Joey, preferably without that sleaze ball he was hanging with. That guy totally set off my 'Danger Will Robinson' alarm.

As soon as I touched down – after I called hubby and told him I loved him, but that I was not going to call again until I checked out of the hotel – I called Joey.

"Mai! Where are you, chick?"

"Still in customs; too many morons in line, so I'm going to be a while."

"It's cool. We can wait."

"We?" I asked with a sinking feeling.

"Yeah, 'Tani came with."

"Wheeler!"

"What can I say? We hang kinda tight right now."

"He's a total loser, Wheeler. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "but he's hung like a horse."

I had to laugh. "Ok, that justifies a night, maybe two. But come on! It can't be that good!"

"Yeah – hang on." He muffled the phone for a minute and I moved up in line. "Sorry. 'Tani says hey."

"Tell him to go fuck himself."

"He'd enjoy it too much," Joey snickered.

We chatted until I got to the customs desk. I got through it as fast as possible – I'm here to duel, yes I've been here before, no I'm not staying long, no I'm not smuggling contraband in my makeup case. Then I found Joey and Asshole on the main concourse.

Yugi-bear was really good at acting like he likes people – mostly because he really did like almost everyone. So when my hubby says he doesn't like you, there was something seriously wrong with you. Take it as a fact.

Yugi did not like Hirutani. Nuff said.

But we both liked Joey - even though I gave him hell most of the time. I really missed the whole group hanging out, but nothing lasts forever.

Anyway, I gave Joey a hug and a kiss from me and Yugi and took a couple pictures of him and me – not the Dick-wad – and teased him about the way too short hair cut over an airport coffee.

"It was in my eyes, so I buzzed it." He grinned. "I thought it was slick, all military, you know?"

"You and Kaiba have totally swapped," I said, scrolling through my camera's memory. "Here. This is at the shop. That's him."

"It's past his shoulders!" he laughed. "What happened – his hairdresser go on strike?"

"Nobody knows! I think his girlfriends like it."

"Girlfriends?" Joey's face damn near turned white.

I had to laugh at him. "The girls he works with. They're so wet for him I'm shocked they don't swim around the store!"

"Oh," he said sheepishly.

"Gotcha," I teased. "So, you want to give me a lift to the hotel? The jet lag's catching up with me."

"Sure. Come on – you can see my new ride."

Which turned out to be a new, true blue, mustang convertible.

"Oh sweet!" I exclaimed when I saw it. "Yours? Seriously?"

"Gift from my employer." He pointed at Sleazy as he opened the door for me.

I stopped. "Is it hot?"

"What?" Dick-wad actually looked offended. "Bitch, chill!"

"'Tani!" Joey snapped.

"Hey, the skirt's been riding me since she got here." He reached in, pulled paperwork out of the glove box, and handed it to me. "There, happy?" It was the receipt, title and insurance. I handed it back without a comment and got in. I did feel better having seen it.

I told Joey which hotel and we made it there without being stopped by authorities. I promised to call him as soon as I knew what my schedule was going to look like and gave him another kiss. I frowned at the asshole, but at least said 'bye' this time.

There were too many people in line for the hotel registration, followed by too many people in line for the tournament registration, plus I had to go register for some special 'past champions' event where I was supposed to speak or present or something.

Of course a ton of people asked to see the ring once I had my nametag on. And most of them asked where Yugi was – which was a stupid question at Gyrl Power. But I answered that and a bunch of others while I tried to make my way to my room. Once there I didn't even undress; I just dropped on the bed.

I hate sleeping alone. I totally get why poor Mokuba has nightmares and I had no hesitation about letting him sleep with Yugi-bear and me when we travel together. Yugi, I think, thought it was going to get freaky, but I have enough of an issue sleeping with a guy three years younger than me. I like 'em young, but at least close to legal!

No doubt, some of Yugi's friends were hot, but most of them were gay. I thought Yugi was gay, actually, until I realized he was sprouting wood while we were dueling one time. He beat me mostly because I was trying too hard to figure out if it was me or the duel that was getting to him. After dinner, I put on something slinky and found where the Kaiba posse was hanging out. I bent over in front of him and asked him if he wanted a rematch the next day. He tried really hard to keep his eyes on mine, but every time he blinked his eyes went down then came up to meet mine. For the duel, I wore a top that showed side boob every time I pulled a card. He lost in his fastest defeat on record.

When he suggested I was cheating, I pointed out that I could accuse him of sexual harassment. He turned twelve shades of red. It was adorable. I told him he could make it up to me by taking me to dinner and the rest sort of fell into place. As much as anything else, I was thrilled that I'd never have to sleep alone again.

Except, of course, the occasional tournament alone. This whole thing was going to suck without my Yugi-bear, but I had to be independent. Just because I was Mutou Mai, I wasn't going to become a marshmallow like the rest of them. Besides, with the jet lag, I was pretty much guaranteed to sleep.

The next morning I had a 9am duel, which was way too close to the crack of dawn for my tastes. I won it pretty fast – mostly because, after spending too much free time dueling Yugi-bear and Yami, I have learned the art of the double-trap. Winning was a good thing because it gave me most of the rest of the day off to sleep.

The tournament was pretty standard, and without Yugi-bear, Yami or even Kaiba, pretty dull. I wound up placing Second after some American chick named Gardner and I had to have a sudden death face off. Those always come down to luck of the draw. We did some posturing and some posing, and then I went to the Grand Champion discussion board – where Gardner was a spectator not a speaker – and told people what made me so great.

The Tournament wrapped up Monday afternoon, but my flight back wasn't until Wednesday morning. Which gave me a day to kill in New York. I called Joey as soon as the tournament people gave me my check.

"So where are you taking me to dinner tonight?" I asked him.

"How about Italian?"

"Someplace nice? I got a new dress I want to test before the spouse sees it."

"Yeah, I know a place and we'll go clubbing after."

"Cool with me." We arranged where to meet and when, and I wore my 'I'm still young and hot' dress.

Joey showed up – without Dick-wad – looking pretty hot himself. I didn't like the buzz cut, but it did give him a kind of dark and dangerous look that was just a little tempting.

Not that Yugi-bear wouldn't approve, just that he'd be upset he missed out.

So we went to this place that looked right out of Scarface. People looked at us oddly as we were led to a table. Joey waved to a couple guys on staff and they settled back down.

"What, mob friends of Asshole?" I asked only half joking.

"Hey, keep your voice down, ok?" He pulled out my chair like a gentleman. "Just be cool."

The menu did not have prices. He told me to order what I wanted so I went with the surf and turf. If Joey was a little short, I had an Industrial Illusions credit card with me for emergencies.

Joey and I talked. "So how is, you know, everybody?"

"Same old, same old," I said, shrugging. "We see a lot of Otogi these days. We're all on the same convention circuit now."

"Yeah? How's Honda? He and Anzu get back together?"

"Ok, you have to swear not to tell Honda this." I took a sip of wine and waited.

"Ok, I swear! What gives?"

"Me, Anzu and Isis talk a lot."

"Honda says she never calls."

"He's Kaiba's roommate; of course she can't call him. We're girlfriends. It's different. Anyway. I think Anzu's falling for someone else."

"No fucking way."

"Way! She won't tell us who, just that she works with him. At first she couldn't stand him, but she's gone out with him a lot. And he must be loaded because he took her to dinner at Aragawa twice."

"Is that place nice?"

I stared at him. "It's the most expensive restaurant in the world."

He chuckled, "so, outta Honda's price range."

"Hell, it's outta Kaiba's price range! I can't figure who this guy is, but he totally rocked her world, if you know what I'm saying."

He shook his head. "Honda's gonna be a wreck when he hears."

"Why do you think I won't let Yugi tell him?" A pair of well-dressed thugs headed toward us. One was tall and angular, the other shorter and box-y. I tipped my glass to point them out. "Friends of yours?"

Joey looked over his shoulder, wiped his mouth then stood up to meet them. "Cavallaro-san, Donnafugata-san. Uh, hey!"

He offered his hand and they both shook it. "I did not expect to see you this evening, Joseph, and certainly not with such a lovely young creature."

Joey actually blushed. "Yeah, well my girl wanted to go someplace nice and this is the nicest place I know."

"Thank you," the wide one said.

"This? This is your girlfriend?" The tall one pointed to me in shock.

"Well she's not my –" Joey stopped suddenly. "I mean, we've been apart for a while. Right, Honey?" His eyes pleaded with me to play along.

"Oh. Yeah." This was definitely a case of better to play along than get shot. "I live in Japan," I explained.

"Uh, here. Cavallaro Salvatore, Donnafugata Vince, meet Kujaku Mai."

I almost corrected him but stopped myself. Instead, I smiled and offered my hand.

Cavallaro laughed. "He still says it wrong, but he's a good kid." He took my hand and squeezed it gently. "How do you do, Miss Mai?"

"Fine. Thank you."

"Donnafugata-san owns this place," Joey said.

"Really? It's beautiful. And the food's great!"

"Thank you," he replied.

"What an extraordinary ring!" Cavallaro exclaimed holding my hand up for Donnafugata to see. "Vince, is that not exquisite?"

"Very pretty. Very pink."

"It's my engagement ring," I said without thinking.

"Engagement?" They both looked at Joey.

"You? And this lovely creature? Engaged?" Cavallaro sounded shocked and amazed. "You done good, kid." Then he looked at me. "You, my dear, could do better."

I had to laugh. "You don't always pick the one you fall for." For instance, I probably would not have picked Yugi-bear.

"True, very true," Donnafugata observed. "Louie! Champagne!" The waiter arrived with a bottle rather quickly. "This table is on the house. Consider it my engagement gift."

"Oh hey, sir, you don't have to do that."

"Please! I would be remiss as a host if I did anything less." He spoke to the waiter in Italian; the waiter agreed and hurried off. Donnafugata turned back to us. "If you will pardon me?"

"Of course!" I said. "You must be very busy. Thank you."

"My pleasure." He took my hand, kissed it and then turned to Joey. "Joseph, when is the service?"

"Uh, we haven't set a date. This was kind of unexpected."

"Unexpected?"

I jumped in. "He means I got tired of waiting and asked him."

"I see," Cavallaro chuckled. "You are one of those no-nonsense, take charge women, eh?"

"Yeah, something like that." I grinned at Joey and he blushed some more.

"You hold on to this one Joseph; the value of having a good woman at home can never be overestimated." Donnafugata turned to me. "I should be asking you when the festivities will be."

"I haven't set a date yet. I was hoping for June."

"Well when you do, contact me. We will cater for you. I'll give you a good deal."

"Really?" Actually, if he'd come to Tokyo, I'd consider it – dinner was fabulous. "Joey, we have to!"

He finally loosened up and laughed a bit. "What, I was going to argue with you? Every time we fight, she wins."

They laughed. "The women always do," Cavallaro observed.

Donnafugata excused himself, but Cavallaro looked pointedly at Joey until he got the hint. "Oh, hey, won't you join us?"

"Just for a moment," he said and sat down. "I am very glad to see you my dear. We were afraid that his business partner had lead our young Joseph astray."

"Yeah, well Hirutani's an asshole."

"Mai!" Joey looked stricken.

Cavallaro looked like he was stunned to discover that I wasn't some delicate lotus blossom. Then he laughed loudly. "An honest woman." He slapped Joey on the back. "Your taste in women is better than your judgment of men, my friend. Hold on to this one." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "But if he doesn't, my card." He handed it to me and then stood up. "I'll leave you two love birds to finish your meal in peace. Goodnight."

I took Joey's hand lovingly and prodded the back of his hand gently with my nails. "Sweetheart, who was that?" I smiled so that no one watching us would suspect anything.

"Hey! Watch those claws! They're clients. They've got a contract with 'Tani."

"With or on?"

"Cute. With."

"What kind of contract does he have with the mob?"

"Hey, not all Italians are in the mafia!"

"True. Just the ones that buy guns wholesale for restaurants, you idiot!" I hissed at him. "Take me back to the hotel," I rolled my eyes, "Joseph."

"Fine!" He waved over the waiter who reiterated that Donnafugata was paying and expected us to stay for dessert.

It was pretty good; some chocolate-cream thing. But it didn't make me feel all warm and fuzzy about Donnafugata.

When we left the restaurant, we found Asshole sitting on the hood of Joey's car, smoking.

Joey pulled the cigarette from his mouth. "You said you'd quit."

"I lied," the jerk shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Having dinner," Joey replied. He unlocked the doors and waved us both in. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"We have a delivery."

"Tonight? Fuck!" Joey started the engine. "When?"

Asshole looked at his watch. "We need to be in Jersey in thirty."

"Are you shitting me?! Diesel, we cannot pick up and –"

"Relax, it's in the trunk. We just cruise over to the dock, drop off and you and the skirt can go fuck or whatever."

"Go fuck yourself, Asshole," I shot.

"Mai!" Joey glanced at me in the mirror. "Sorry. We don't always get a lot of notice. Do you mind?"

"I don't have much choice do I?"

"No," Douche-bag answered. "We are not missing a drop. Here's the address, Wheeler."

Nobody talked much in the car.

We got to the location, which was a warehouse on the docks.

"Oh you are kidding me!" I couldn't hold back. "This isn't a cliché at all."

"Shut the fuck up," Asshole snapped. "Wait in the fucking car," he said as he got out.

"The hell!" I got out with them. "I'm not sitting out here alone."

"Mai." Joey looked torn. "He's probably right. It might be better if you stayed here."

"Yeah, and I also might look like a bargaining chip." Douche opened the trunk and I got a look at the KaibaCorp hardware stacked in it. "I thought you worked for them now."

Joey looked away for a couple seconds. "It's complicated, ok? Just trust me; I know what I'm doing. Just wait here. We'll be, like, ten minutes."

Asshole was loading guns into canvas bags. There was a stock of latex gloves conveniently in the trunk as well. I grabbed a pair of gloves, put them on, and then began loading a bag. "I do not get this, Joey. You said you loved him."

"Yeah, well, things change."

"Uh no! 'Things change' covers sleeping with his best friend or, I don't know, posting his journal on Facebook. Not gun running."

"I'm not…. Look, just….I can't explain, just trust me. You have to trust me."

I glared at him and the three of us emptied the trunk.

Sleazy slammed the lid and shouldered two bags. "Come on. Party's this way."

Joey grabbed my arm and held me back. "Look, I know you think…. I know this doesn't look good but I swear to you, this isn't what you think it is. I wouldn't do that, not to – to – not to him. Me and Diesel go back a long way and –" He stopped and looked past me. "We'd better catch up. Come on. Just keep your mouth shut and play along."

It really was quick and easy. Almost. Four guys who looked like rejects from a Bob Marley look-a-like contest took the bags and gave Slimy two bags – one with cash, one with packages. He stuck a knife in one of the packs and sniffed the white powder.

"Oh shit! Yeah, that's good." He offered the next knife-full to Joey. "Wheeler, try it?"

He waved off. "I'm good, dude."

"You sure?" He looked at me. "What about you, chick?" I glared at him. "Fucking bitch." He muttered and turned back to his clients. "Ok. I'm good. We out."

"Yeah. Pleasure doing business with you," Rasta-boy said, giving Sleazy a fist bump.

"Same."

Joey grabbed the bag of cash and Asswipe grabbed the drugs and we headed back to the car. I was so mad I wanted to punch something, but I wasn't about to do it here where hiding my body would take less time doing than it would to say 'what do we do with her?'

We heard a car pull off and then silence. Douche opened the trunk and dropped his bag in.

Joey said, "Hey, how come –" and then dropped to the ground like he'd been shot.

Asshole reacted damn fast, I'll give him that. He was past me and at Joey's side in seconds. "Joey? Joey? Come on, dude! Not here! Fuck!" He slapped his face a couple times.

"What happened?" I tried to remain calm as Joey lay there looking dead. "What's wrong with him?"

"How the fuck would I know?" Asshole yelled. "He just started doing this a couple days ago. He just drops out."

Joey's eyes opened suddenly and he screamed. He sat up panting like he was in a panic for a moment before it all flushed out of his system. "Jesus fucking H Christ!" he swore.

"Joey, what happened?" I asked him. "Are you alright?" Then I mentally kicked myself for asking the world's stupidest question.

"Yeah," he answered, looking anything but 'all right'. "Yeah, I'm good. I just – it was – I'm good. I'm fine. Where –?" He looked around. "How long was I gone?"

"Like, a minute," Slimy told him. "You need to see somebody about this, Wheeler."

"I'm fine." He pushed us both aside and stood up. "It's not medical."

"Oh, right." I brushed the gravel off my dress. "Because people pass out for non-medical reasons all the time."

"What the fuck is it then?" Hirutani asked him. "I swear, you do that in the middle of a drop and I will fucking shoot you myself."

"Or I will," I added, for once agreeing with him.

"You're both overreacting." Joey got in the driver's seat. "I'm telling you I'm fine. I know what's happening and why. I'll deal with it. It's not –" He looked at both of us and frowned. "I don't want to discuss it. Let's just go. I need a fucking drink."

"I'm not riding with you!" I snapped. "Get in the back; I'll drive."

"What?"

"You passed out. Suppose you do that in traffic?"

"I won't."

"How do I know that? You won't tell me what it is."

He looked at me for a moment. "Get in the fucking car, Mai, or I will leave you here and tell Yugi I never saw you."

Asswipe was grinning, but Joey looked totally serious. I got in.

The trip back to the city was dead quiet.

He took me back to my hotel. I got out and marched in without a word to either of them.

Joey chased me into the lobby. "Mai! Mai wait!" He grabbed my arm and snatched me back. I stopped, but snatched my arm free.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I yelled. "You drag me around while you steal guns from the love of your life and sell them to foreign drug dealers. Then you have some mysterious medical condition that you won't talk about and you're sorry?"

"Jesus, Mai! Keep your voice down!"

I rolled my eyes; I was yelling in Japanese. I doubted anyone around us understood a word. But I did notice a couple hotel employees watching us.

"I can't believe you'd do this!" I snapped, but more quietly.

"I'm not, ok? It's not what you think."

"I think you're an asshole."

"Mai, look, I can't tell you everything now, ok? Just please, you have to trust me." He looked desperate. "And, please, please! You can't tell anybody. Tak'll try and get involved, and Tut would just treat it like some damn game. And Yugi and Honda won't understand. So just don't involve any of them."

"I'm not going to tell them. But not because you asked. I don't give a fuck what you want, Wheeler." I was not only mad, I realized, I was hurt. "I'm not telling them because I don't want them to know what kind of a shit you really are. Kaiba would get over it, but Yugi and Honda love you. This would break their hearts."

"I know," he said sadly.

"Then why –" I stopped and threw up my hands. "You know, I don't even want to know. I don't know you. I don't want to know you. I am so over you. Goodbye Wheeler. Have a nice life." I turned and headed for the elevator. He didn't follow me.

I did cry for a few minutes when I got to my room, but once I got home, I was fine. I told everyone that I got to see Joey for like an hour and everything was same old, same old.

But I was so glad Yugi-bear didn't go with me.


	28. 22: Exits and Entrances

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 22: Exits and Entrances

* * *

Chapter 22

The next afternoon, I meet a thoroughly mentally exhausted Honda at the Headmaster's office.

"Honda, I'd like to have a word with both you and the Headmaster," I said in my best 'no argument ' voice.

"Now?" He groaned. "Kaiba – fine!" He went in and threw himself into the nearest chair. "What?"

Headmaster gave me an odd look and I let a small smile cross my face before turning sternly to Honda. "I do not see why you are being allowed to opt-out of the Sociology paper purely because you will be leaving school a paltry two weeks early."

"Oh I see." Headmaster frowned. "Yes, that is a serious lapse."

"WHAT!" Honda jumped up. "This is a joke, right? You want me to write a 20-page research paper, now? I'm leaving tomorrow!"

"I could do it," I asserted. Headmaster politely covered his mouth and coughed.

"Then you do it!" Honda shot back. "I thought you said the paper didn't matter?"

"That was before I knew other students were aware that you had a waiver."

"Oh come on! It's Kaiba! How many waivers has he gotten?"

"Kaiba's a special case."

"Oh please!"

"I do have a compromise," I offered.

"Do tell." Headmaster seemed to be enjoying this as much as I.

My phone buzzed which was the signal I was waiting for; Yugi was ready. "An essay, say 5-pages. Nothing he'd have to research but something that demonstrates a basic understanding of the concepts."

"An excellent suggestion, Kaiba-san." Headmaster nodded and opened his calender. "You could write that. We'll make the due date simply before graduation. You may e-mail it to me. What will your topic be?"

"How about the social ineptness of rich damned bastards?" Honda snarled.

"Perfect!" Headmaster began writing. "Socially inept, rich damned bastards. Kaiba-san? Your topic?"

"Mine?" I asked with a bit of a start.

"You did say that you could do this." He looked at me almost innocently. "It wouldn't be fair not to give you the assignment as well."

The longer I glared at him, the smugger his expression became. "I'll have to consider the subject," I said finally.

"I know!" He began writing. "What I learned in school. You understand, of course, that I mean about how people interact with one another. That, after all, is what you enrolled here to learn."

"Apparently, I may have missed a lesson," I griped. I pulled out my assignment book and added the essay to the list of assignment I managed to get pushed until after finals.

"There is only one lesson. People are only mostly predictable." He stood up. "Honda-san, I am sorry that you won't be continuing your education, but I wish you well in the future." He bowed to Honda quite deeply. "Kaiba-san, I'll see you Monday. Did you need me for anything else, or am I dismissed?" He smiled at his own joke.

"No, sir," I managed to be polite.

"Thank you, sir," Honda snapped, glared at me and left. I had to hurry a bit to catch him.

"Well, that didn't go as I expected." I sighed heavily.

"Yeah, well at least you got screwed too. What the hell are you trying to do to me, dude?" He yelled.

"I was hoping to..."

He cut me off. "You were hoping to stick your great, big, arrogant butt into somebody's business other than your own! Look, Kaiba." He stopped walking and actually poked me in the chest to emphasize his point. "It is my decision. I'm going. That's final. If you need to pry so much, why don't you pry into why you keep having nightmares? Or how about why you can't keep a boyfriend for a full semester. Oh, here's a good one – why not pry into why everyone hates the rich kid? I'll tell you, it's because he's a jerk!" He turned and stomped off.

Again, someone who claims to be my friend has no understanding of how I think. No consideration for how I feel. I started to let him go to his party on his own until I remembered that I was the one taking him to the affair that he didn't actually know about.

"Damn," I snarled to myself and went after him. I would drop him off at the store and be done with it.

I grabbed his shoulder to stop him when I finally caught up with him. He was almost past the student parking lot. "Honda, wait."

"What?" He snapped. He kept his face turned away from me.

"I'll give you a ride."

He pushed my hand away. "I don't want a ride, Kaiba. Thanks."

I grabbed him again. Honda is larger than I am but not considerably stronger. "I'd like to." Which, I was beginning to think was true.

He wiped his face and looked at me. His eyes were pink. "You remember that whole thing about how you learned about friendship from me? I must have skipped something. If you know a friend is going through a rough time, you don't try to make it worse!"

"A rough time –" I stopped myself suddenly, realizing what I had missed all along. "You don't want to go."

His face twisted in confusion. "Of course I don't want to go! I wanted to go to college! I wanted to at least have time to go see Anzu, find out once and for all what's going on! I mean, if she cared, she'd have called at least once, you'd think. It's been almost six months. Nothing!"

"Then stay. I have the resources to –"

"To what? To piss your father off with this vote next week? Even if you go back, then what? You can't pay for my whole life, Kaiba. I have to solve my problems, make my own way. Even if it does suck." He looked away again.

He was absolutely wrong. And absolutely right. And if our positions were reversed, he'd tell me that. "You are right, Honda. Your life should be your decision. I am so used to telling people what to do that I forget that sometimes it is not my place to do so." I'd save why he was wrong for when I could actually do something about the problem. "I'm sorry I tried to interfere." I had to laugh. "I can't promise that I won't do so again, but you have my express permission to tell me to keep my big arrogant butt out of your affairs." I struggled to look behind myself. "Although, I'd been told it was rather slender."

He laughed slightly. "I wouldn't know. I was speaking figuratively only. Not on your figure!" He added before I could suggest it. He sighed. "I'm sorry I blew up like that. It's just, everybody's all wigged out about me going. I just wish everyone would say 'see you when you get back' and not act like this is forever."

I shrugged. "No one wants to see you go. I don't. I was rather hoping you would be at my first official dinner home. It will be an astoundingly large free meal."

He smiled. "Buy me a pizza and we'll call it even."

"Excellent." I gestured toward my bike. "I need to make one stop first. Shall we?"

When we pulled into the parking lot of Kame Game shop, however, Honda sat looking at me. "Yugi didn't think this would work, did he?"

"Think what would work?" I asked blithely.

"He's got some surprise party thing going, right?"

"I have no idea. And frankly, I doubt I'd be invited since, as you keep reminding me, I have yet to 'apologize' to Pharaoh. And before you ask, no that is not why I am here. Mutou's Grandfather has an Arena that needs repairs. He called me. I am a fully certified technician, you know."

"Yeah. Ok." He got off the bike. "Sorry. I'm just tired. I don't want any big deals; I just want to go home."

"Of course," I said as I opened the door. "This repair shouldn't take long. Then we can go home and you can rest." I stepped aside. "Please, after you."

"SURPRISE!"

It sounded like a thousand people and Honda stepped back into me as they truly did surprise him. He sputtered for a moment before finding his voice. "You lying sonova gun!"

"I did not lie." I shrugged and push him forward. "I prevaricated."

"Hiroto!" Mutou embraced his friend. "Promise me you get satellite out there otherwise we're never gonna talk any more."

There were actually fewer people in attendance than were at the Christmas party, but Honda was glad to see all of them specifically. Apart from Miko-chan and KimKim, Mutou had picked people of particular importance to Honda. I marveled at the interactions around me from a corner by the register. Honda did not want a fuss, had only wanted people to wish him well and Mutou managed to invite only people who did just that. If he decided to retire from dueling, I was considering hiring Mutou as an event planner.

"You are being decidedly remiss." Pharaoh slipped quietly beside me, his voice once again igniting my senses.

"I will have several opportunities to speak my piece to him. For these others, it may be their last chance." I looked at him. "You look well." He looked nearly irresistible.

"As do you." He looked back at the group. "I will not be second. Not to anyone, not to anything." He said softly.

"KaibaCorp is first." I pointed out. "Even I am second to it."

He nodded. "If that is as you wish, then so be it." He moved back into the party.

It was not as I wished, but it was the choice I had to make. I glanced at my watch. It was late enough that Honda and I should both be considering sleep. I caught Mutou's eye and indicated my watch. He checked his own and frowned.

A few minutes later, people began making their exits. It was subtle, almost brilliant and even I had to be impressed by Mutou's ability to convince a whole room of people that it was time to leave, without once saying 'get out'. Mai said it once or twice, but not until after people were already leaving.

Eventually, the group was down to the Mutous, Honda and I. Mai said her final farewells, claiming that she couldn't come to the dock in the morning. Honda hugged her as if they had been lovers themselves not simply friends.

"I'm not going anywhere!" he insisted. "Ten days out. I'll be back for graduation."

"You better be!" she fumed. "This one's already been impossible since he heard you were leaving."

"Dude, you're gone half the time anyway." Honda laughed.

"I refuse to see your point." Mutou quipped. He turned serious, "So, uh, she didn't…." Honda shook his head. "Wow." He exhaled loudly. "All for the best, right? Hey – that means Mai can start setting you up with her friends, right?"

"My friends!" Mai laughed. "Sure!"

"Stars of The Grudge, The Eye and The Ring." Pharaoh commented. "If you have seen those, Honda, you've met her friends." Everyone laughed and Mai denied any resemblance between her friends and the horror movies.

"At least my friends are not homicidal." I reminded him. "And KimKim would be in your bed now if you gave her the key." I pretended to look for my keys. "Or did I give her mine?"

"If you did, she's sleeping in your bed!" Honda insisted. "Your friends get me in trouble!" He laughed for another minute and then sighed. "It's ok. I knew I wasn't really Anzu's type. I mean, hell, she worked for you, Kaiba."

"And that didn't warn you away in the first place?" Pharaoh teased.

"I didn't know," Honda protested.

"You gotta check these things, Honda," Mai advised. "Trust me, I'll find somebody really hot."

"Who can cook," I reminded her.

Mai looked thoughtful. "Oh you want her to do that wife crap."

"Sure, honey, just like you," Mutou said. "She does all that, cooking, cleaning, sex on demand." He managed to dodge when she swung at him.

"I'll get you later," she promised. "I've got the car keys and I'm going to bed so unless you want to stay here…." She headed for the door.

We all chuckled as Mutou scrambled after her, promising to see us at the dock in the morning.

Honda and I followed. "So you and Yami didn't make up?"

"We agreed that we have different priorities." I handed him my helmet – since I only had one, I always let him wear it – and got on the bike. "I think it's for the best."

"Are you sure?" He sat down and held the back of the seat. He always held the seat, never me. "It kind of sucks, that both our love lives reek."

"Offering?" I asked with a sly look.

"Ew."

I had to laugh. "Then hold on."

I took the short route home. About halfway there, we passed a lone boy in our school uniform. He waved as we passed.

When we got home Honda looked back toward the way we came. "Hope he's ok."

"Who?"

"Kajiki. He usually rides with Tsunami. I don't know why he was walking."

"Oh." We started up the stairs and I started thinking.

Kajiki Ryota had asked me out while I was still with Joey. He was on the cheering squad. Although his face was not particularly handsome, his body was physically attractive and his personality was tolerable. I wasn't intending great conversation with him.

I stopped. "Honda, I think I will check on him."

"What?" He turned and gaped at me, stunned.

"Make sure he is alright. I could simply give him a ride home." Honda continued to look stunned. "It is, after all, what you would have done."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"I am trying to learn how not to be a jerk."

"I didn't mean that."

I had to grin. "That's because you are too much of a gentleman to call me a dick." He blushed and I went back down to my bike. "I'll be back as soon as I've taken care of things."

"Hey Kaiba!" He yelled from above me. "You're a dick!"

We both laughed.

I found Kajiki about a mile from where we'd seen him. I had guessed right about the direction he was going and caught up with him easily.

"Rather late to be out walking, isn't it?" I asked after I pulled up beside the rather stunned young man.

"Kaiba! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walking; I thought you might appreciate a ride."

"Sure!" He answered excitedly.

I took off the helmet and offered it to him. "Here, get on." When he sat, his hand touched me briefly and then abruptly moved to the back of the seat. I looked over my shoulder at him. "You can hold me, if you'd like."

"Oh, uh, I..."

"I'd prefer it, actually."

"Oh...ok." His arms slipped around my waist. They tightened as I revved the engine.

"Do you need to go straight home?"

"No." He swallowed hard. "Why?"

"I thought we might ride for a while." I reached back and stroked his leg. "Maybe go someplace quiet and talk. It's a lovely evening."

"Talk?" His voice dropped an octave. "Just talk?"

"Unless you'd rather do something else."

"We could go back to my place," he offered in a rush. "It's just my sister and I tonight. It's quiet."

"So we'd be alone? In your room?" He nodded. "Should I be worried that you would take advantage of me?"

"No!" he said, shocked by the suggestion.

"Maybe, then, you should consider making me worry about it." I turned forward again and started the bike before he could respond.

I drove fast, taking a pair of turns at unsafe speeds before circling through a picturesque neighborhood I used to ride Joey through and past one of the more elaborate Shinto shrines. I stopped nearby.

Kajiki was clinging to me. "Wow! You ride fast!" he panted. His heart was pounding and I could feel him growing harder behind me.

"Do you like that?"

"I let you know when I calm down." He chuckled breathlessly. "What's this?"

"A shrine. The chi here is supposed to be very –" I paused and looked at him, "very invigorating for men. It's a good place to offer prayers before meeting a lover. I was hoping you might find that as interesting as I do. At least, for tonight."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, oh yeah. I find that fascinating tonight. It's the most interesting thing I've ever heard."

I got up. "Care to take a closer look?"

"Sure."

We looked over the shrine. Phallic symbols were engraved or embossed everywhere. A 4-foot tall phallus stood on the central alter and incense and offering were strung around it. Prayers had been folded up and slipped into slots at the base. Kajiki found one on the floor. He picked it up, read it and snickered.

"Yeah, let's all pray for this guy; 'Please don't let her be pregnant'."

"This may be the wrong shrine for that one."

"If it were me, I'd leave it at every shrine in the prefecture!" We both laughed and he refolded the prayer then submitted it properly. "Namaste."

"Any prayers of your own you want answered?" I asked coyly.

He leaned against the altar and studied me. "I have a question. I thought you were seeing Mutou's brother."

"We broke up." I said simply. "I do not want a long-term attachment, you understand. Just a night or two."

"Oh." He nodded. "You want someone to fuck around with in secret."

I shrugged. "Not necessarily in secret, but I do not expect my relations to become common knowledge." I stepped closer to him, letting my leg rub against his. "It that a problem? Do you need something open, permanent?"

"Uh, no." I could actually feel his body temperature going up. "No, I just wanted to know where I stood."

"You stand right here." I moved over, so that my legs were between his and put my arms around his waist. "I need a lover for the night, not a partner for my life," I whispered. "I was hoping you'd be willing. Are you?"

"Yeah," he breathed, seeming just a little overwhelmed. "I –"

I didn't let him finish; I kissed him gently. Then a little more greedily. He responded by kissing me in return with just as much need.

"Seme or uke?" He managed to ask between kisses.

"Seme," I replied, running my hands under his shirt and finding his nipples rock hard. "You?"

"Same," he grunted. "Oral?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Here?"

"If you'd like." I pulled away from him, letting go of his chest and moving his hands from my ass. "But I'd rather go somewhere a little more private."

"My house," he affirmed. "Seriously."

"Tell me where to go." I led him back to my bike and he didn't delay getting on or directing me to his home.

At his house, his sister yelled out to confirm that it was him coming in. He didn't mention having a guest.

We moved quietly to his bedroom at the back of the house. The first thing he did was open the window. "If you don't want to leave through the front door later, you can go out here. You have to creep around to the side, but the roof of the storage shed is right there and then you can climb down easily from there. It's like a two-man somersault."

I grinned at him. "You slip me in, you sneak me out. You've done this before."

He blushed. "Not ever, but..."

I put my fingers over his lips. "I rather like the idea. I'll be your secret." I let my finger tip play along his lips. "What other secrets are you hiding?"

"If you're going to torture me, this is going to be really embarrassing," he sighed.

"If I were going to torture you, I'd want a full day, not a few hours."

"A day?" He didn't seem to know how to respond to that.

"Right now, I'd like to see if my prayers were answered." With one hand I began unbuttoning his shirt. The other I let stroke his thigh.

"Mine have," he gasped and hurried to open my shirt. He moved it out of his way and I cooed as his lips and tongue began toying with my nipples.

Rather quickly we were on the floor kissing, licking, nibbling, teasing. He wasn't Joey, he wasn't Pharaoh but he was here and enough, and I even found myself enjoying his body, his touch.

But it wasn't the same.

When were done, he got me a towel to wipe my chest with and asked if I wanted to stay the night.

"I can't, I'm afraid. I will be taking Honda to the dock in only a few hours so I need to get back." I took his chin and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Are you kidding?" He sighed, "thank you."

I did leave through the window. Kajiki was right; it was an easy flip to the ground. He grinned at me from the window as I managed to stick the landing with a small flourish. I grinned back and blew him a kiss before finding my way back to my bike and heading home.

When I got there, a lamp was on in the living room and Honda-sama was reading. "You kind of late. You find that kid?"

"My classmate. Yes." For no reason I could determine, I did not want to tell him how I spent my evening. "I got him home safely."

"Good. Hiroto gone to bed already. Oh, I almost forgot. Man named Yamada call you. He say phone disconnected, but call him Monday. You need money –"

"No." I stopped him, genuinely embarrassed. "I simply forgot it. Someone else has always paid my bills for me. I guess it's hard to remember."

"Aw, you get used to it." He yawned. "You know about fish?"

"Beyond that sushi and grilled salmon both come served on a plate? Not a thing."

"Joey got me this for my birthday last year. The Emperor wrote it. He likes fish." He laughed. "But he the Emperor, he has to use big words."

"Are they words with any value?"

He shrugged. "All kind of common sense. Well, maybe not so much. You work on a boat, you see lot of fish. I guess I work in the city, I value them more. Then again, if I work in the city, I not want to read about fish, eh?"

"Probably not," I agreed.

He sat silently and looked at me. I began to feel uncomfortable; I didn't know what I was feeling guilty about, but I was feeling so.

He closed his book. "Hiroto think you pretty upset about something," he said finally.

I thought through the evening. "No. If anything, I would expect him to still be angry with me. I'm afraid I inadvertently got an additional paper assigned to he and I."

Honda-san nodded. "He told me he say some pretty harsh things."

In retrospect, nothing Honda said to me seemed like more than ill-considered thoughts spoken in the heat of anger. "I sincerely doubt Honda has ever said a harsh word and certainly not one that wasn't deserved."

He smiled at me, stood up, then ruffled my hair. "You a good kid. Keep it up; you be a good man."

It didn't make sense, but from him the words felt like high praise. "As they say at school, sir: takes one to know one."

A yawn interrupted his grin. "Alright, you. I'm tired so you go sleep."

"Shouldn't you sleep if you are tired?"

"That too."

We wished each other a good night and both turned in.

Joey and Pharaoh both visited my dreams, but not enough to wake me. Just enough to ensure I'd be doing yet another load of laundry.

Honda-sama woke us both up at sunrise. "You sleep when nets down!"

Honda was already packed – not that he needed to take much more than a clean shirt and a toothbrush – so it didn't take either of us long to bathe and dress.

Honda-sama was planning to drive to the dock, but I needed my bike to get home. They were about to pull off when I had another idea. I pulled up in front of them and got off the bike. I opened the passenger car door and handed Honda my helmet. "You drive, I'll ride."

"Seriously?" He asked with a great deal of excitement. "Cool!" We switched and he peeled out of the parking lot before I could get the seat belt on.

Honda-sama took the trip at a considerably saner pace. He spent most of the time telling me about the Emperor's book, which I had not even the vaguest interest in. But I did manage to stay awake the entire trip.

At the dock, Mutou and Pharaoh were already wishing Honda bon voyage. Unlike the night before, Mutou was visibly upset.

"I'm sorry, Hiro," he sniffed, "but I worry enough about your Dad going overboard. Now I have to worry about you too!"

"Aw, he swim real good. He go in, I pull him back. Unless the shark get him first," his father joked.

"Thanks, Dad." Honda rolled his eyes as Mutou actually began to cry. "Big help."

"I don't understand." The more time I spent with Mutou, the more incomprehensible I found him. "Yesterday he was fine."

"Yesterday he was putting on a brave face." Pharaoh informed me. "Today, he's being honest."

"Mutou," I said, "you must accept Honda's decision. Neither of us has the right to tell him not to go."

"I know," he said, already recovering himself. "But I hate this."

We got Honda and his Father aboard without too much more ado. Much like seeing Joey off, I kept my goodbye to a minimum.

"You gonna miss me?" Honda asked with a smirk.

"Of course not," I replied easily. "A simple act of will."

"Riiiiiiiiight." Honda nodded.

We waited until they went below deck and then walked back to the parking area. Mutou asked if I wanted to go back to Kame Game with them, but I declined. It occurred to me as we walked that I had two days, with an empty apartment and nothing to fill the time with. There was only so much studying I could do.

If Pharaoh were more reasonable, I would fill my hours with him. Joey was – I did not understand why I had so much trouble accepting that my relationship with Wheeler was over.

I got on my bike and rode back to town. I could stop by Mokuba's condo and make sure that there were no last minute changes. I could pick up a few groceries. I needed to go to the cell phone store and pay my bill as well.

Instead, I found my way to Kajiki's home.


	29. 23: Fulfilled and Yet Unsatisfied

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 23: Fulfilled and Yet Unsatisfied

* * *

Chapter 23

When I knocked on the door, a middle-aged woman opened it. "Yes?"

"Good morning. I am Kaiba Seto. Is Kajiki available?"

"Good morning. Come in," she said cheerfully. "Ryota?" she yelled upstairs. "You have a guest, son." She looked at me again. "I'm sorry; you said your name was?"

"Kaiba," I repeated, just a bit amused. No one had ever asked me twice.

"Thank you. It's Kaiba," she yelled.

From above a male voice – not my classmate – answered. "Tell him to wait, boy. You're not going anywhere until that wall is finished."

"Yes, sir." Kajiki sounded resigned as he came down the steps. His mother gave him an encouraging smile as he passed her. "Hey, Kaiba." He pulled me a few steps aside. "What are you doing here?"

"I have an empty apartment and an entire weekend. I thought you may have some suggestions on how to spend the time."

"Oh man!" he lamented. "This so sucks! We have paper walls upstairs – you probably didn't notice –and I was supposed to replace one last week 'cause I ripped it. I was going to do it last night, but I got," he grinned, "kind of distracted."

"You should pay more attention to your chores," I commented.

"You shouldn't be so distracting," he retorted. "Anyway my Dad's super pissed. This will take me another hour or so. How about if I come over after I'm done?"

"I could assist you."

"No, this is sort of a thing with Dad."

"I see." I really didn't want to go home alone. "Very well; I can wait."

"You want to wait?"

"Want? No. But I am willing to."

Someone came clattering down the stairs. We looked up to see a girl, just a bit younger than ourselves. She looked at me and her eyes went wide.

"Oh man!" Kajiki moaned. "My sister knows who you are."

"OH MY GOD!" she nearly shouted. "MOM!"

"I'm right here, dear," the woman replied.

"Don't just stand there!" The girl was in a tizzy. "Do something!" She came over to me and bowed formally. "Good morning, Kaiba-san. Welcome to our home."

I grinned at Kajiki and bowed in return. "Good morning. Thank you. You realize, of course that your mother has no idea why you are making such a fuss."

She looked at her mother and gasped. "Kaiba? KaibaCorp? All those video games Ry plays?"

"Oh." Their mother looked at me. "Are you related to that family?"

I smiled. "I am, yes."

"Forgive me. I'm afraid I don't keep up with the latest –" she was cut off by Kajiki's father shouting for him.

"Crap. We've got a Playstation in the living room if you want to hang out for a while. I'll try to hurry up." He rushed upstairs again.

"Well!" His mother laughed. "I guess you'll be waiting here." She led me to the living room with the game system and a good array of games.

"Thank you." I remembered Kawai's interest in dueling and wondered if there might be a trend. "Do you play?" I asked her.

"I do," her daughter said, but I ignored her for the moment.

"Oh, no! I don't have any skill for that."

"Do you play Go?"

She paused and smiled. "I haven't in many years, but I used to be quite good."

"Excellent!" I gestured to the futon. "Please, join me."

"Well, maybe for just a minute."

I picked up a KG game and loaded it. I handed her the controller and gave her a crash course in using it. When the game began, I said, "Press A, up and left at the same time." A menu appeared. "This menu controls the version of the game. All KaibaGames – those are the ones with this symbol – ship set to the standard version, but they all also have a 'Go' and a 'Puzzle' version. Type 'startgo' and hit enter. There! Now most of the monsters have been removed and the game relies on strategy to win. It's very much like playing Go." I reached over her shoulder and pressed start. "Now move forward."

"Like this?" she asked. "Oh! I see. Oops! I guess I don't have the hang of it yet. What am I looking for?"

"Ultimately, you are defeating five dark lords to rescue the princess. Right now, you are exploring and looking for weapons or tools that will help you in your quest."

"I see. OH! What did I do? That gem is glowing."

I explained what a glowing gem meant. A few minutes later, she solved the first riddle and obtained the first of ten keys. She died twice getting the hang of combat so I set her on 'God mode'. After that, she did quite well navigating the maze, discovering secrets and solving traps without getting caught in them.

By the end of the first level, she'd set a family record score and was hooked on the game.

"I had no idea how much fun this would be," she observed as the second level loaded. "I'll play just a little while longer, and then I really have to get some work done."

I was coaching her through defeating the third dark lord when Kajiki joined us. "Hey, what's this?"

"Dark Lord 2."

"Yeah? I don't recognize this level. Where is she?"

"The lava pit."

"Where are the pit monsters?"

"Not in this version. Switch to your lightning cannon. You will only get one shot before he hits you."

"Don't the acid grenades bounce once first when you fire them?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, you said his armor was weak from the back, so if I can bounce the grenade behind him…."

"….you could do considerable damage, yes. If you can do a bank shot. Ok see that lava flow? Get ready. Wait, not too early. Now!" And to my surprise, she fired two rounds, ricocheted them off the wall and landed grenades behind her opponent, cutting him down to half points. "Now, switch to the cannon." But she was already switching and defeated the dark lord without any further help from me.

"Your mother is an amazing woman," I told Kajiki.

"Kaiba-kun!" She actually blushed. "I'm nothing special. Just a little applied geometry."

"Dude, are you hitting on my mom?" he whispered.

I smiled. "Certainly not," I whispered back. "I'm creating a new customer." Aloud I said, "I still have quite a lot of work to do to study for the Literature test. Bring your textbook with you."

"Oh sure!" he went back upstairs and returned with his backpack. "I should be back this afternoon, Mom."

"Actually, I intend to study all day today and tomorrow. I work better with a partner so I wonder if you would mind if he stayed at my home this evening, ma'am."

She only considered it for a moment. "I'm sure that will be fine. Call and check in this evening, alright, Ry?"

"Yeah, sure Mom! Bye!" He kissed her cheek and we left.

As we walked to my bike I explained. "I complimented her a few times, taught her a new skill and behaved like a gentleman. I suspect she'll be playing that game for the next month. I knew she'd agree to you staying over. I dare say I could convince her to let you move in if I gave her a DS-lite."

"You think?"

I made sure no one was watching then kissed him. "I won't need you that long. I plan to wear you out long before Sunday night."

"So you don't want to study?"

"Oh yes, but we'll have time for that in between."

We went back to Honda's apartment and sucked each other dry. We looked over the literature text while recovered our strength and quizzed each other on various aspects of the last novel we were assigned. We made a deal that whomever recovered first could fuck the other. I didn't mind 'losing'; the more active we were the less likely I was to have dreams that kept me awake and distracted.

I used Kajiki and allowed him to use me. He learned that uke could be just as pleasurable as seme. He was not as knowledgeable as Pharaoh or as assertive as Joey. He would hint at what he wanted but wouldn't ask outright. After a while, I began simply telling him what to do. The physical release was there, but the satisfaction began to wane.

He also did not have my stamina. Sunday morning I woke up with visions of Joey still in my mind and Pharaoh's voice still in my ears. I found myself with morning wood and pulled a sleeping Kajiki close to sheathe it. He woke while I was still 'armed' and protested my using him without waking him first. Joey would have enjoyed the ride. Or, more likely, he would have awoken first and I would be the one crying out 'faster, harder, oh God, please!'

Kajiki was not pleased. In fact, he seemed almost offended. "You know, I never thought I'd say this but, I think I've had enough sex, ok?"

"Enough?" We'd barely spend a day together and had slept or done school work through half of that. "Surely you're kidding."

"If you can still get it up, there's something wrong with you."

I started to refute that by pointing out that both Pharaoh and Joey could go at least as long as I, but I remembered something Ryou told me about comparing old and new lovers. Don't. Instead, I got up and picked up a shirt. "I imagine, then, breakfast would be in order."

"Yeah, that I can handle." He went into the bathroom while I went to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he joined me, looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier about there being something wrong with you."

"Think nothing of it," I said while making American style eggs and sliced pork. "I've forgotten it already."

"It's just I've never done anything like that before," he went on anyway. "I mean, I only did it once before and that was just, you know, a quick thing."

"There is no need to say more." I pointed to the cupboard. "Glasses are in there. I had hoped that we could review the last Chemistry chapter after we eat, but if you prefer, I will take you home."

"I guess I should look at that Chem stuff," he said slowly. He got glasses and plates and put them on the table. I brought out the food and fruit juice. We ate in silence.

"Hey Kaiba," he looked quizzical. "How'd you teach my Mom Dark Lord 2 so fast?"

"Game Theory. Our school doesn't offer it but if you find a class, take it. It's really quite fascinating. Humans play; we all know that. But how we play. Why we play. What we play. I have found that, in general, people play either skill games, knowledge games or strategy games and so all KaibaGames' products can be played in three modes. You and every teenage boy in the world play skill games. Your mother likes strategy."

"How'd you figure that out?"

I grinned at him. "Well, I did a simple game theory analysis, but I verified my findings by simply asking her."

"You asked her?"

"What else should I have done?" He shrugged. "I think the benefit of being raised without a mother is that I have no pre-conceived notions about how they should be. As far as I'm concerned, they play games, have sex –"

"HEY!"

"– do everything just like anyone else. You should try asking her things occasionally. You might be surprised."

"Fine! Can we not discuss sex and my mom at the same time?"

I laughed, but let the topic drop. After we ate, I rinsed the dishes and we spent a few hours on Chemistry. I had memorized all the data and the equations themselves were easy enough, but for some reason, understanding eluded me.

"No!" Kajiki seemed to be as frustrated as I. "Look, you keep thinking like this stuff is hard and fast. Like engineering. It's not. In engineering, if it's solid, it's always solid, right?

"Of course. You couldn't construct anything without constants."

"Right. Chemistry's closer to biology. It's sometimes solid, sometimes liquid."

"I'm not stupid! I can see that. What I don't understand is why."

"It just is. Why are you such a hardass at school and so sweet in bed? You just are; different states in different environments." I started to reply and then actually realized what he said. Kajiki blushed. "I mean, uh, that didn't…"

"No one ever said I was sweet before." I set the book aside. "You surely don't think I would allow such a comment to go unchallenged."

"Dude, you're like one of those sex maniacs, aren't you." I moved his book, leaned forward and kissed him. He protested somewhat but seemed to be more interested in helping me undress than stopping me. "See? This is more like physics," he breathed.

"Later."

I licked and sucked him, even swallowing this time when he came. Then I positioned him on his knees and fucked him slowly. He came again before I finished.

Then, I was done. I woke with him and me on the living room floor, and the familiar feeling of annoyance by his presence.

That was what sex was like before Joey. These tiresome boys were like physical junk food. They abated the hunger, but never nourished the body. I wanted to call a cab to take him somewhere I didn't have to see him. But I couldn't afford that. And to make matters worse, I would have to see him again next week and at graduation, and likely again after that. That was the primary reason I saved my trysts for out-of-town ventures. So that these 'empty calories' didn't linger around the house.

"I think you should go now," I said gently. I kissed his cheek – I had learned something in the last few months. I did not have to tolerate the inferior, but I also did not have to be insensitive about it. Sheep did not need to be wolves, but they did not need to be dissatisfied with being sheep. If I had no intention of devouring him, what was the purpose in biting him at all? People were much more useful when I refrained from causing them pain. "Get dressed; I'll take you home."

"Yeah, it is kind of late, I guess."

I pulled up to his front door this time. When he climbed off, he took off the helmet and handed it to me. "So will I see you again?"

"We do go to school together," I reminded him.

"I mean, you know, outside."

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him again, deeply, lingering. "I think I'd rather you continue to think of me as sweet. Too much time together and you might discover what I'm really like."

"Oh yeah," he said with only a little irritation. "Who wants that?" He went in and I went home.

I cleaned. The whole apartment. If things went according to plan, I may be gone for a few days and coming back to a bug infested apartment would be disgusting.

Then I looked at my meager closet. Ordinarily, I would wear a designer suit to a board meeting. I only had one jacket now – a beige and navy stripe that KimKim insisted would sell out if I wore it with no shirt. She was right, I was amused to discover. I did have a pair of navy pants that coordinated with it, but all of my shirts were too casual for the meeting. I put the jacket and pants on and went to the mall.

ChouChou was at the register. "SeSe-kun! Are you on today?"

"No. I need a new shirt. Is Miko-chan here?"

"Miko-chan's off today." She finished with her customer and then came around to greet me with more affection than I expected. On reflection, it occurred to me that the hug and kiss were how we four always greeted each other. It seemed so unnecessary with anyone else and yet perfectly natural with them. Chemistry – affection existed in liquid, solid and gas forms. I smiled, but kept the observation to myself. "It's just me and Ayu."

"Ayu?"

"The girl who replaced KimKim."

I stared at her. "What do you mean, replaced?"

"You didn't hear? KimKim got offered assistant manager at MAC."

"Oh." I hadn't heard. I wasn't pleased to hear it. I reminded myself that I had no more control over Kimura than I did over Honda. "Well, I won't keep you then." I headed to the men's section.

"Ayu?" ChouChou shouted. "Come take the register. I have to help someone." A minute later, she was helping me look. I explained where I was going and what I planned to wear. She looked doubtful. "You could wear that but, I mean, how dull."

"This isn't a place for exciting. My Father is very conservative."

"But you're not." She picked up a jacket I hadn't seen. "Why not wear something bold? I mean you're not cutting your hair, are you? Why wear something stodgy?"

I had completely forgotten about a haircut. "Do you think I can get it cut at this late hour?"

"If you so much as trim the sides, I'll never speak to you again!"

"ChouChou –" she crossed her arms and looked quite firm. "Fine. What would you suggest?"

Her expression changed and she studied me. "Peach."

"Peach?"

"Yeah." She grinned. "Keep the pants – those are so hot." She led me to a rack. "This shirt." She went to the woman's side. "And this jacket."

"Out of the question."

"Just put it on, ok? Trust me."

It was absurd, but once she saw it, she'd understand that I could not wear a woman's jacket out of the store. I put the outfit on and discovered, to my chagrin, that it wasn't as ridiculous as I had feared. It was far too bright, but the color of the jacket seemed to match the pants well and offset the shirt.

"You're stalling," she yelled.

I sighed deeply and came out. "Well?"

"Too bright. Stay put." She left and after some time came back with a brown shirt. "I wanted the round neck but let's see how this does."

It was a button down, which suited me fine. When I stepped out, she immediately unbuttoned the top three. "Why do you always seal it up to your chin?"

"Why do you always strip me down like a porn star?"

"Because you look like a porn star," she laughed.

I closed all but the top-most button and then looked at the mirror again. I did look quite attractive. The jacket was not at all feminine and actually suited me quite well. I noticed Pharaoh's ankh was not quite revealed; I wasn't sure why I was still wearing it. Overall, the look was office appropriate, but not stiff. Young. Fresh. I looked at ChouChou and smiled. "Thank you. I'll take it."

She pulled off the tags. "I'll put it on Miko-chan's desk; she can add it to your uniforms."

I sighed. "ChouChou, tomorrow's meeting – I might be returning to KaibaCorp after."

"Nooooo!" she whined. "Not you too! All the cool people are leaving." She frowned at me. "Will you come back and see me?"

"I'd rather hire you as my style consultant."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh SeSe-Kun! That's why I'm going to miss you!"

We went back to the office to drop off the tags. She bagged my jacket and gave me a hug. I found myself returning the hug tightly.

"SeSe-Kun?"

"I've had to say goodbye to so many it seems," I whispered still holding her.

"Don't worry. I'll always be around! You have my cell and my email. You're not going really away, right? Just to Tokyo!"

"Domino, but yes." I took control of myself and pulled away from her. "Of course. I'm just…."

"Having a moment." She smiled. "Everyone does." She sighed. "I'd better go check on Ayu. She gets a little nervous if I leave her alone too long."

"I should be leaving anyway. I still have several other things I need to finish."

She gave me another hug and kiss at the door. Then, before I left, introduced me to Ayu. "Ayu, this is Kaiba-san. He's a very special friend of the store's so if you see him come in, be sure to let me or Miko-chan know, ok?"

The poor girl's eyes went wide. "Kaiba-san? The Kaiba-san?" She bowed quickly. "I'm sorry, sir. I will, ChouChou-san." As I left, chuckling, I could hear her going on still. "I didn't know anyone famous shopped here!"

I went back to the apartment and took stock. I didn't have anything to take to the meeting except, frankly, smoke and mirrors. I still had no money, I couldn't touchbase with my allies to confirm that they still were my allies and I still could only hope that I could actually get into the building again. As plans went, this one was a disaster waiting to happen.

I called Mokuba.

"Kaiba residence," Ishtaaru answered.

"It's Seto. Let me speak to my brother."

"I'm sorry, sir, but he's already sleeping."

I looked at my watch; it was 8:30pm. We couldn't get him in bed at that hour when he was seven. "I sincerely doubt that's true."

She hesitated. "He's been having some trouble sleeping recently. So he's taken something to help him rest and gone to bed early."

"The nightmares? Damn it! Why didn't you call me if they were getting that bad again?"

"He didn't want you to worry."

"Of course I'm going to worry! Where is he?"

"He's asleep, Kaiba-san. He will be fine in the morning. Shall I have him call you when he wakes?"

"Yes, damn it, do that!" I slammed the phone down. It was as worrisome that Mokuba was having nightmares again as it was that he was having them now.

I recognized my own stress level was too high. I needed to calm down; find some focus. I picked up the phone again and paused. I didn't know anyone I could call. Kajiki was out. Pharaoh was out – I refused to apologize for something that was not an error. Joey was out.

There was a gay bar. Outside of town. It was where I had been the night my bike ran out of gas and I had to walk it home. The night I met Joey. It was secluded and unlikely to be crowded.

I changed clothes and left before I thought too much about the wisdom of the idea. For one last time, I just wanted to be 18 and unencumbered. This was the last time, my last night of childhood, of freedom. My bachelor party of sorts. I wanted my own stripper and lap dance before I tied myself inextricably to KaibaCorp tomorrow. For better or worse, 'til death do us part.

There were only a few people there. I found a table and ordered sake. I was already beginning to realize how foolish it was to go to such a place. Picking up men in a bar was the lowest form of trolling.

"Good evening," I looked up to see a woman holding two drinks. She was not pretty by any stretch – although she had a certain kind of elegance about her – and her voice was surprisingly deep. "Your sake."

"Thank you." A waiter had taken my order.

"May I sit down?" She laughed deeply at my expression. "I guess you don't recognize me. Ushio; I work at your school." I looked at her again as she took the seat next to me. "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the boys at school were following you around like puppy dogs."

"Evidently not," I said, taking a sip of my drink. "I don't recall seeing you."

"I'm in security. Truancy and Hall Monitor." She pursed her lips. "You probably wouldn't speak to me if you knew me well." She chuckled.

"I see." The name was vaguely familiar. Joey would probably know her; he'd had a few run-ins with the Hall Monitors. "I don't mean to be rude, but why are we having this conversation?"

She smiled. "I have a passion for young boys – especially ones as lovely as you. I was hoping you might indulge me."

"I'm afraid I have no interest in women." I took another sip of my drink.

"I wouldn't be here if I thought you did."

"Excuse me?"

"Ushio Tetsu." I looked at her – his – rather large breasts and then back at his face skeptically. "It's amazing what modern science can achieve."

"Does the Headmaster know about…?"

"I've been on leave. I'll speak to him after graduation."

"I see." How awkward. I took another sip. I glanced around the room. The other four patrons were looking at their drinks.

"Curious?" he asked.

Excessively, but I wasn't about to admit that. I had never actually met a transsexual. The temptation to bring him home with me was immense. Father would have a coronary and save me the trouble of the vote. But no.

"Pity," he sighed when I didn't respond. "I was looking forward bending over for you."

"Excuse me?" It was a bit more frank discussion than I was used to.

"I want to bend over for you. I want to suck that teenage cock and then let you use me until sunrise."

Which sounded a bit too much like he'd read my mind. "If you'll excuse me; I'll be going now." I finished the drink and stood up.

"I'm sorry," Ushio said, standing as well. "Here – I'll pay for the drinks. I didn't mean to be so unnerving, but I've learned recently to ask for what I want. So, I'm asking. I want you to fuck me, Kaiba. I've wanted you since I first saw you and it's a fantasy come true to see you in here."

I stopped. "You've had fantasies about me?"

"I lust after adolescent boys; I've had fantasies about half the school. But you came here." He tilted his head. "Why?"

I was looking for someone different, I started to say. Ushio was as different as I was likely to find. I thought about it for another moment and then shook my head. "I should not have come."

"But you did; why?"

"I do not need to explain my actions to you."

"Maybe it was fate." He bit his lip. "Kaiba, please. I promise – one night and you can do anything you want to me."

All I needed was one night. Just relief for one more night. But…. "How much exactly did medical science achieve?"

"Nothing below the waist."

"I live too far away."

"My car is parked outside."

In truth, I'd never fucked in a car. I always had a convenient hotel room. Or whatever semi-private space that might be handy. Coat rooms were common at the events Father used to drag me to. I headed to the door. If he followed me, well…. If he didn't, I should simply go home.

He followed me.

"Over here." He directed me to an old Datsun station wagon.

"That thing?" I stopped and laughed. "It's older than my bike!"

"It's older than you," he chuckled. "But it runs. They don't make cars like this anymore. Observe." He opened the back and crawled in. He released the back seat and suddenly, there was a veritable bed. He beckoned me to join him.

"How useful," I commented as I crawled in beside him.

"You have no idea," he breathed as he closed the hatch. He began to remove his shirt. Underneath was a pair of visually perfect tits inside a lacy bra. "Implants. I was too impatient for the hormone injections."

"I see."

Quickly his hands moved down and he removed his skirt, revealing a rather large, rock hard member.

"Oh my," I breathed.

He snickered. "That's what all the boys say." His hand touched my shirt tentatively. "May I?"

It would make for a novel evening, I thought. I reached over and caressed his nipples. He groaned. He had exposed himself completely to me, I thought, the least I can do is enjoy it.

The car was surprisingly spacious allowing us to try a variety of positions. His nipples were very sensitive and I had a great deal of perverse pleasure from causing him to cry out quite loudly. I was unable to resist the temptation to let him take me and reveled in the sensation. I didn't allow him to finish that way. Instead, I rolled him on his back and proceeded to fuck him hard enough to shake the vehicle. He called out my name when he released. He called it again when I finally release some half hour later. We were both sweating; the car windows were completely steamed over.

"Oh my God!" he moaned. "I'm never going to be fucked like that again! That was incredible."

It was tedious. And, although I didn't say it, Miko-chan's tits were better. All I wanted to do was go home and shower. Twice. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," I said, hoping I sounded more considerate than I felt. "It's late. And it is a school night."

"And you want to leave before you start feeling the regret." He smiled wistfully. "I've had my fantasy; you can go. I couldn't stop you if I wanted to; I'm not sure I can move after that."

I had to smile. "I'm confident you'll survive." I found my pants over the driver seat. My shirt was simply missing. I left without it.

It was a long, cold ride back to Honda's apartment.


	30. 24: Monday, Raining, Hated and Blue

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 24: Monday, Raining, Hated and Blue

* * *

Chapter 24

I awoke to the sound of Honda's phone ringing in the living room. It was still pitch black and I staggered into the table trying to find it.

"What?" I snapped, rubbing my bruised shin.

"Hey," said an equally tired but only somewhat familiar voice. "It's me."

"Me who?" Then I realized who. "Mokuba?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm not awake yet. I'm going to be leaving in about an hour. Did you want to ride with me or do you have another way into the city?"

Transportation! I hadn't even considered the fact that I had to get there. "If I could ride with you that would be better. Thank you."

"Of course, Nii-sama. Hey what's up with your phone?"

"I had it disabled," I lied. "Since when are you having nightmares again?"

"Again? Still!"

"I thought they'd stopped." I felt my throat tighten. "You stopped calling while you were in France."

"I didn't think it was right to put you through it every time I woke up."

"So now it's so bad you need sleeping pills?"

"Relax, big bro! These aren't habit forming. It just takes a while to shake it off. I'll be fine by the time you see me. Believe me; I took these, like, every other night in Paris." He yawned. "So that's my excuse. Why do you sound wrecked?"

"Late night; I didn't get much sleep."

"Nii-sama, if you want to delay this…."

"No! Today. It needs to be today."

He was silent for a moment. "Yes, Nii-sama," he said softly. "I will see you in an hour." He hung up.

I hung up the receiver and looked at my watch. It was 4:45am. If we stayed on schedule, we'd get to the office around 8am. That would give me an hour to organize myself. To place the mirrors and prepare the smoke; to create magic and make my Father disappear.

No small trick.

I showered more to wake myself than to clean and then got dressed. On the dresser was Pharaoh's ankh and beside it, a bracelet that Joey had given me. I didn't remember pulling it out, but it was a good piece of jewelry and it suited the jacket. I put them both on. My hair was a joke. The man looking back from my reflection looked nothing like the boy I was just a few months ago. Hopefully, he was man enough.

It was raining, but I was in front of the building when the limo arrived. Nakamura stepped out with an umbrella, smiling, and opened the door for me. "Good morning, Kaiba-san."

I had to smile back. "Good morning, Nakamura. Thank you."

Mokuba was actually chipper. "Morning big bro! I got coffee and muffins!" He handed the goods to me. "We can have a real breakfast when we get there."

"Thank you, brother. This will be sufficient." I tapped on the glass partition.

"Yes sir?" Nakamura asked through the intercom.

"Have you given any thought to my offer?"

"I don't want much, sir. Ichiro's going to college next semester so really –"

"I'm not trying to rush you, just checking the status. Ichiro's tuition will be covered. You can let me know the rest next week. Thank you." I turned off the intercom. "Sorry. I wanted to resolve that while it was on my mind."

"You've had a lot going on, haven't you?" Mokuba sipped his coffee and bit into a donut.

"You will too if today works. Does Ishtaaru know you're eating that?"

"She'd ground me if she did," he laughed. "So what is the plan?"

"We attend the board meeting and vote on whether Father should continue to lead KaibaCorp."

He nodded. "That part I sort of figured. You want everyone to vote no, right?" I nodded. "Ok, then what?"

"Then I assume control."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Wow." He laughed again. "That easy?"

"Of course it won't be that easy. That is the plan. Reality will be far more difficult than that. Father will not step down without a fight. And even one yes vote ends the matter."

"You need everybody? One hundred percent?" I shrugged. "You'll never get it. Konosuke hasn't voted against Dad ever."

"Konosuke wants more say in the corporate direction than Father will allow him."

"And you'll give him that?"

"He believes I will."

"Ok so you've locked Shuzo, everyone under forty, and maybe Konosuke. What about the others?"

"I've spoken to them. They have reasons to vote for me."

"But will they vote against Dad?"

"We will see, won't we."

"What are you going to do if they don't?"

I shrugged. "Call Pegasus and ask if I can start the Monday after graduation."

"Pegasus!? That arrogant fuck?"

"Mokuba! It's a bit early in the morning for such language."

"Nii-sama, you can't be serious!"

"I have quite a satisfactory offer from him."

"Please tell me this is another nightmare."

I smiled. "Eight hundred, plus rights."

"That is a joke."

"I even have a witness to the offer."

"He should double it just for you walking into the building," he groused.

"I'll ask him to consider that." We hit a bump and Mokuba spilled coffee on his t-shirt; which is when I registered on what my brother was wearing. "Did Father relax the office dress code while I was gone?"

He dabbed at the stain with a napkin. "Nah. But I have clothes on the plane." He laughed. "Actually, you have clothes on the plane and I wear your stuff a lot. The pants are still a bit long but the jackets are perfect."

"Really? I wish I had known that yesterday. It would have saved me a great deal of time."

"But if you wore one of your old suits, you wouldn't look so hip!" He snickered. "You'll be the most stylish thing in the room if Anzu's secretary isn't there."

We talked about people in the office until we reached the airport. I revised my timetable. I'd have two hours to confirm my plan had a chance of success. Had I taken the commuter train, I would have gotten there thirty minutes before the meeting started. That would have given me no time to prepare. Two hours would be cutting it close; there were so many things that I couldn't do until I got there.

And, as we took off, I realized that I'd forgotten to call Yamada.

Mokuba and I both slept for most of the flight, his arms around my waist, mine around his shoulder. I started to protest that we were no longer children who needed to be held, but I found I could not deny him even that.

When we woke, with a mere thirty minutes to touchdown, Mokuba opened the storage compartment and revealed the half dozen suits I'd left for my own convenience. "Isis told them they were mine so they didn't confiscate them."

"What did he do with my things?"

"They're in your room at home. Are you going to change or are you really going in there like that?"

"Is there something wrong with the way I look?"

"No, I'm just not used to being the conservative one." He laughed and pulled out a suit. "I'm going to have to do some serious shopping if you're going to start being fashionable." He undressed.

The last time I saw my brother naked, he was a spindly ten year old trying to avoid taking his bath. He'd filled out considerably in the last four years. His chest and shoulders were broader, his legs thicker, he even had enough body hair to catch my attention in quite the wrong way. I excused myself quickly. Maybe Kajiki was right; maybe there was something wrong with me. I should not be looking at my own brother in a sexual manner. My brother cannot be 'hot'.

Instead, I mentally reviewed my position. Once I reached the office, I would have to prepare what little I could as quickly as possible. No one had called me to sell out….

….because my phone was disconnected, no one could call and sell me their vote. I could be Daniel walking into the lion's den. Maybe this was a mistake.

"We are approaching Tokyo International," the pilot announced overhead. "Please fasten your seat-belts and return all seats and trays to their upright positions."

I sat down and buckled in. A moment later, a well-dressed Mokuba joined me. "See? All presentable."

"Hugo Boss suits you. You should keep that one for as long as it lasts."

"Huh?"

"The shoulder seam is out of place. I doubt you'll still be able to wear it in six months. I do want that tie back."

He looked at his shoulder. "Really? Isis keeps complaining that I don't shop enough for the right things. I didn't think I was growing that fast."

"You are an adolescent." I had to chuckle. "Growth and foolish behavior is what you all do."

"Ha-ha, big bro; very funny. You're still an adolescent too, you know."

"Yes, but my clothing fits."

"Nobody's going to notice."

"Anzu in five minutes. Ryou in less."

"Bet?"

We used to bet dueling cards. It never particularly mattered since there were no cards that we could not both obtain, but the competitive principle was the important part. I smiled. "Bet. I don't have my deck with me but you can have whatever two cards are on top if neither of them notices."

"Deal."

After we landed, I made our driver stop at the first cell store I saw and paid my bill. They were able to reactivate my phone while I was standing there. I had fifty-six voice mail messages. "Bloody hell," I sighed as I got back into the car. There was no way I'd have time to review them all. "Brother, do you have a secretary?"

"I think so." He shrugged. "I never use her. I don't even know if it's the same girl when I come in. Isis does anything real that I can't do myself."

"I'll need someone for a few hours."

"We can do that." He pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hi! I figured you'd be in by now. I need an assistant for the morning. Is Damla free today?"

"I need someone who can type dictation at 120 words," I told him.

"Whoa! Never mind Damla. Call admin for me and find someone who can type like hell and won't ask questions. Are you sure? Thank you! Thank you; I'll call when we get in." He hung up. "Tamura is going to let us use his admin. She's cleared on all levels."

"Who's Damla?"

He grinned. "The Turkish girl I was telling you about."

"I thought she was a security officer."

"She is."

"Should I ask why you asked for her specifically?"

"Well, she put herself through school as a secretary." He grinned, "I figured…."

"I will not be used as a dating service." I tried to sound perturbed, but I couldn't help snickering at him.

"Aw come on; I figured it was worth a shot."

I laughed outright. "To what end? Convince her that you do not take her seriously?"

"No! That I was listening when she told me all that crap about her past."

"Brother, there is a great difference between hearing and remembering and actually listening." I drew a breath to say more and stopped.

Had I actually listened to Joey, he would be with me today. He'd be on the phone, at the very least, telling me how much he loved me and promising to see me soon no matter what happened.

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba put his hand on my shoulder as concern creased his brow. "What is it?"

I shook my head of such thoughts. Joey. Was. Over. "Nothing. This girl; if you care about her, show her enough consideration to treat her with some respect."

"Yes, Nii-sama," he said softly, formally.

"Today will be difficult, Brother. What I do, I do to secure our future. I cannot protect you, if I am being besieged."

"Yes, Nii-sama."

"Mokuba? Look at me." He looked up. "He is our Father. I can respect the office even if I cannot love the man."

He smiled sadly. "I know. He needs a break. Did you know he stopped playing chess? He said he doesn't have time anymore."

As a point of fact, he stopped playing when it became clear that my winning was not a fluke. I tried to smile. "Then this will give him time."

"Yeah," he brightened, "I guess it will."

It wasn't that much further to the office. As the car pulled up to the rear entrance, I had two responses. The first was the knowledge that I was about to change my life and my brother's forever. The second was the image of the impressively long list of bad anal sex jokes my friends would make if they knew I routinely used 'Kaiba's rear entrance'. I started laughing and couldn't stop.

"Bro?" Mokuba didn't seem to know whether to laugh with me or call someone. "What?"

I shook my head. "Maybe when you're older," I managed to snicker.

We entered the building – me practically giggling foolishly – with no issues over ID. They recognized Mokuba and there was no need to ask his 'friend from school' to sign in. I tried to control myself as we took the high-speed elevator 'shaft'. From which we would burst forth at the tip.

Most of my life could be reduced to a series of bad sexual jokes. Joey and Pharaoh were living proof. Otogi, Ryou and Mutuo would have no end of fun laughing over it. I looked at Mokuba.

My life was about to be turned over to KaibaCorp forever but his did not have to be. He deserved inside jokes and friends to share them with.

"Brother." I turned serious. "I am not going to make you VP of Operations."

His face went through a number of expressions before he looked away. "Yes, Nii-sama."

"Mokuba, Operations is a constant, boring, stress-filled position that will suck the joy from your life." He started to speak, but I waved him quiet. "No, there is no point in arguing. I'm not going to listen. You do deserve a position in KaibaCorp but I am not going to allow your life to be taken over the way mine has. I want to you finish school."

"School's boring," he whined.

"Then I will speak to the Headmaster about placing you in an accelerated program. I'm sure he'll find a way to capture your interest."

"I'd rather be here. This is where I belong."

"You will be here. But not now. Not before you've had a childhood."

"I'm not a child, damn it!"

The elevator stopped and we stepped out. I took my brother by the shoulders and turned him to face me. "You are not a child. And that is my very concern. I don't want you to be alone and miserable for the rest of your life. I have nothing and no one except this corporation and you. I will be damned if I let you become like me."

"Nii-sama, that's all I want," he said softly.

I swallowed hard. He had no idea what he was saying. "Become like Honda. Become like Mutuo if you must. But not me." I kissed his forehead. "Where's your office. I have a lot to do."

He sighed, rolled his eyes and half smiled. "Come on, Nii-sama. This way."

We passed an office with an open reception area. Ryou was leaning against the desk reviewing a document with a man who could have been his protégée. "Change this whole – hold on – Mokuba? I was hoping to –" he stopped mid-sentence with his mouth open, looking at me.

"Bakura," Mokuba coughed to cover a laugh. "Excuse me. This is my friend from school, Tak."

Ryou grinned, "Tak. I think we've met, haven't we? You were in Seto's class, weren't you?" I wasn't sure I could speak without giving myself away so I simply nodded and bit my lip. "My goodness, you're much too shy to associate with Seto," Bakura observed. "He's so aggressive; he'd eat you alive."

"I think Seto'd do him." Mokuba put in, I think, just to be evil. "My big bro has weird taste in men."

"Does he?"

"Oh yes! He –"

"Mokuba," I muttered, "time."

"Oh. Right. Tak's here to help me with some stuff for this morning's meeting."

"Do you need me?" Ryou offered.

"Uh, not now." Mokuba glanced at me and I gave him my 'no' sign. "I'll call you if I do."

"Then I'd better finish in here. Pleasure to see you again, Tak. Love the hair. Oh, Mokuba, I know a tailor who can let out that jacket if you'd like."

He went back to his office and I hurried onward. Thankfully, no one else stopped us.

The woman Tamura sent was 912 years old at least, but typed as fast as I could speak. I gave Mokuba my cell phone to clear my messages and dictated several new proposals in case I needed them during the meeting. I had no idea which way anyone would go, so I needed to have a number of situations accounted for. She sat at Mokuba's computer and I paced his inner office and we churned out a dozen documents in half an hour.

"Hey Nii-sama?" Mokuba yelled from his reception area.

I glanced at the secretary, but she didn't look up from the computer screen. I went out to my brother. "Please try not to shout for me at the top of your lungs while I am trying not to be seen in the office." I said as calmly as I could.

"Oh. Sorry. Who's Yamada and why would he be wiring funds to you?"

"I have a settlement coming. When will the funds be available? Today?"

"From the sound of the message, he wanted to make sure you got them last week."

"What?" I snatched the phone and scrolled through the address book until I found my bank's number. I waded through the friendly dial-a-teller until I got to my balance.

It was over nine million yen. I felt my blood pressure drop and I sagged against the desk in sheer relief.

"Nii –uh –Tak?"

"I'm ok." I took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I need checks." I hit zero to speak to a live person and handed the phone to Mokuba. "Get me at least a dozen checks before the meeting starts. I don't care how."

"O-o-ok."

I went back in to the office and began revising half my documents.

It took another half hour to get paper checks, but by then, I was ready with the accompanying documents. I thanked the old woman and was surprised when she addressed me by name.

"It was my honor, Kaiba-san. Welcome back." She shuffled out of the office slowly.

Then I checked on Mokuba and my voice mails. "Are you seeing Kajiki Ry?" He asked before I could say anything.

"Why?"

"Because he left you, like a dozen 'call me' messages before he finally left this long thing about last night being amazing and how no one's ever done anything like that or made him feel like that. He was kind of graphic."

"Oh." I hadn't even considered that such a message might exist when I asked Mokuba to listen for me. The intimate details of my love life were not something I was ready to expose or explain to him.

He laughed. "You should see your expression! You know I collect porn, right? Besides, it wasn't nearly as graphic as watching your disc." He grinned and held up an unlabeled DVD.

I snatched it from him. "Where did you get this?"

"Interoffice mail this morning. Don't worry; it's the only copy. Tamura said he destroyed the rest."

The rest – meaning that it had been circulating.

"So? Ry and you?"

I tried to recover some dignity. "Briefly, yes."

"You know he has a boyfriend, right?" My surprise must have shown. "Ok, I guess that's a no. You didn't think he and Tsunami Mako spent an awful lot of time necking in the hallways?"

"Frankly, no."

"Do you even care?"

"Not especially. I have no intention of seeing him again. You may delete his messages." On reflection I added, "And anyone else claiming to be a lover. I'm sure I did sleep with them and I'm sure I won't be calling them again."

"What about Yami?"

I hesitated, but I didn't really have an option. "I'm afraid that I no longer have time for such things."

"Geez! You sound like Dad already."

I went back into the office without comment.


	31. Interlude 7: Gozaburo's Report

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Interlude #7: Gozaburo's Report

* * *

Interlude #7

"This is the last thing on today's agenda," Kogoro said, handing me an envelope and my seal. "The changes you made have been updated and it should be ready for your signature."

My last will and testament. I updated it once a year to ensure it reflected my current state of affairs. It rarely changed. The corporate assets went to the little bastard; Noah, Mokuba and Sister split the rest equally. This year, however, I had to make major changes.

I had to add Mazaki.

Love was a strange concept. It justified foolish behavior and illogical decisions. It made otherwise intelligent men do irrational things. It was man's greatest weakness.

I did not love Mazaki. I would not be as foolish as that. Japanese property law, however, favored the family. I had been seeking a woman worthy of marriage since I adopted the little bastard – if only to provide an acknowledged heir of the body. Give the asshole a little competition; keep him on his toes.

Not that it would make a difference. With rare exception, the little bastard ran the corporation as if he was born to do it. Small wonder, since he was.

My sisters had been a disappointment – out of three children, only one of them had the true business acumen to replace me. I had hoped for more – enough to control the Empire – but I only succeeded with one.

But I had three sons and the family structure – especially with a wife as young as Mazaki – would virtually ensure the probate courts would have no access to my estate. Hopefully her son by me would turn out better than the others. She hadn't conceived yet, but I suspected that she was using a contraceptive. That would end shortly.

Even without a child, Mazaki was a good choice. She was a classic beauty – not one of these westernized glamour girls. Understated. She was intelligent, quiet and well mannered. She was strong enough to speak her mind when called for, but knew when to hold her tongue. Too many women did not know when to simply shut up. Mazaki rarely spoke out of turn. When I took her someplace, she was well behaved, but smart. Not excessive and not a mindless drone.

I had suspected when she was hired several years ago that she would be one to watch. Top three in her class. I never move a new employee to my staff; they need to work for the corporation for at least a year before I'll consider them. By then she was working for the little bastard and keeping his office running quite smoothly. It pleased me to no end to steal her away from him.

I reviewed the document. My blood received my estate; the rest of the world could get bent. I made provisions for Mazaki as my wife and for my eventual child or children with her. I could only hope that I lived long enough for my fourth son to displace the second. I signed it, sealed it and handed the document back to Kogoro.

"Fine. What's my calendar for the day look like?"

"This morning at ten is the emergency board meeting."

He was grinning, but I didn't think it was remotely funny. "I'm not going to that thing. What's next?"

"Not going?" Mazaki entered my office. I had told the staff that she could come and go at will if I didn't have guests. "But the vote is about you!"

Kogoro snickered. I felt my expression sour. "This is the first time you've been through this. Every year, in March, Mokuba calls an 'Emergency Board Meeting' usually to vote on my competency or the redistribution of KaibaCorp wealth or some other urgent topic. At the same time, the cafeteria gets a catering order for a large cake."

"A cake?" She looked confused. "I don't see the connection."

"It's a surprise birthday party," Kogoro told her. "He's done it ever since he joined the Board of Directors. Everyone agrees that Kaiba-sama should run the company for another year and we enjoy a slice of cake. Takes about fifteen minutes."

"Oh. I see." Then she looked confused. "So when is your real birthday party?"

"What real party?" I dismissed the idea. "It's a waste of time."

"Non-sense!" She insisted. "We celebrate the Emperor's birthday as a national holiday and you're much more important to me than he is. We should take the day off." She sat on the edge of my desk, leaned forward and kissed my temple. "I can think of a number of ways to celebrate."

Undoubtedly sexual. She was very responsive. "Perhaps another time," I told her. "What else is on my schedule?"

Kogoro flipped a page on his binder. "Actually, today might be the perfect day. You have a 2 o'clock with Accounting, but the rest of your day is free."

"Buro, come. I can shift my meetings around – Noah and Ryou don't need me anyway – and we'll at least go have lunch." She smiled sweetly. "Please?"

This wouldn't be the first time we'd slipped out of the office and put personal wants ahead of legitimate business. And Mokuba's 'meeting' was a waste of time to begin with. That one was too soft and, unfortunately, I had been remiss and catered to that softness. Mazaki could assist with him as well; she could be soft with him while I take a firmer hand in guiding him away from the little bastard. At one point, I had hoped that Mokuba would be my protégée. Perhaps, I can begin his training anew.

A loud, raucous steel drum band began playing and disrupted the quiet of my office. Kogoro looked pained and pulled out the source of the offending music. "Sorry. My phone." He glanced at the screen, raised an eyebrow and took the call. "Mokuba-san. How may I assist you? Well, I'm with your Father at the moment. Ah. Yes. Yes. I could transfer your call so he can…Oh, I see. Well, we were finished, I believe." He mouthed the question 'did you need anything else' and I shook my head. "So I could meet with you now. Fine. I'll be there shortly." He hung up the line, shaking his head. "Mokuba has a last minute 'issue' that needs resolving. He no doubt forgot the cake this year. I'll be in his office for a few minutes, and then I have a meeting scheduled with maintenance about rehabbing our office suite. I should be accessible all day. Do you want me to reschedule your accounting meeting?"

"No." I didn't want Mazaki to think she could use her body to move me. "We'll take a long lunch." I looked at her. "Satisfied?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Thank you. But only if I take you. It's your birthday, after all."

I couldn't help smiling in return. "As you wish."

"Well, if you'll excuse me." Kogoro had that disgruntled look of his again. He was half-breed and it showed; despite being raised in Japan, he still was never able to control himself. His every thought was etched across his dark-skinned face, which made him unsuitable for anything but menial positions. I made a gesture to both acknowledge and dismiss him and turned my full attention to Mazaki.

"Are your parents still alive?" I asked her.

"Of course!" She sounded surprised. "They're not that old. Why?"

"I should meet them before the engagement."

Her jaw dropped and her face went pale. "Before the what?"

"Our relationship has been progressing smoothly. I find you agreeable in a number of ways; enough so, that you now live with me."

"I know, but…" She was thinking, but not speaking. "…marriage. I just moved in; we haven't seen how well that works."

"Do you disagree?"

"I – I – oh God, I'd better sit down."

"You are sitting down," I pointed out with some mirth. I hadn't expected a reaction so emotional from her. She was normally very sensible. I pulled her into my lap.

"Buro! That's not helping," she complained, but didn't move to get up. "Marriage is…are you sure? Marry me?"

"I can't imagine anyone else."

"Oh, Buro; I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Would that make you happy?" she asked, looking at me, looking into my eyes.

"Yes," I replied. I did find myself curious as to whether it would make her happy, but 'happy' was irrelevant to my needs.

"Then yes," she said decisively. "I want you to be happy, darling." She put her hand softly on my cheek and kissed me.

It was sex where, unfortunately, my ability to remain intelligent lost to my baser instincts. Throughout most of my life, I had been able to control my urges and allowed sexual congress on very rare occasions. I kept concubines after my sisters left and simply remained celibate after I adopted the boys.

Mazaki tested the strength of my resolve. Most of the time, I was able to resist physical temptations. But on those occasions when I could not, it was as if years of pent up repression was released and our encounters frequently lasted for hours.

Her kiss sparked a flame that I could not deny. I held her and returned the kiss with more passion. She murmured something, but I ignored it in favor of opening her jacket and unbuttoning her blouse. Her lingerie was tasteful, but in the way, and I removed it as expediently as possible. I virtually attacked her small breasts, as she made quiet mewing sounds. That she was not a loud lover was an additional bonus the few times we had indulged ourselves in my office.

I kept my hands busy lifting her skirt and she helped guide her panties to the floor. She opened my pants as I slipped my finger back and forth along her exposed slit. Quickly, my cock was equally exposed and treated to her stroking fist. Then she straddled my legs and impaled herself upon me. Our lips met again as I guided her up and down on my shaft.

She released my mouth long enough to whisper, "I love you, Gozaburo." I pulled her face back to mine and thrust with more insistence. We grunted and moaned like beasts until the dam finally broke and I released my seed into her.

I panted for a moment trying to catch my breath. "Anzu," I whispered, "I want you to stop taking those pills."

She giggled. "That's a relief because during the move, I lost my prescription."

I raised an eyebrow. "You weren't going to tell me?"

"I wanted to trap you into marrying me," she laughed. I laughed too. I sincerely doubted Mazaki had anything as unscrupulous as that planned. "Honestly? I'd forgotten about them until this morning. Katya's picking up a refill order today."

"Don't bother; you won't be needing them." That she'd been off for two weeks already was good.

"Oh, Buro!" She hugged me and kissed me again.

When we were both fully dressed again, I unlocked my office safe. She turned discreetly, as always, to look out my window.

"I love this view," she said for the hundredth time. "I think if I were falling off the roof, that view would make it almost worth it."

I pulled out a jewelry box and closed the safe. "I'll keep that in mind in case it ever becomes relevant." It was, in truth, a majestic view. Domino was in the foreground, Tokyo in the distance. The primary reason I had selected this particular suite for my office. "I believe this is now yours." I gave her the box.

She opened it and gasped. The ring was carved jade, a dragon chasing its tail. Grasped between its front and rear claw was a diamond. It had been hard to find her ring size, but the ring had to be carved to fit.

"Oh, Buro!" she gasped. "It's stunning! Like you." She kissed me again. "You're stunning."

We were still kissing when my private phone line rang. I held Anzu with one arm while I turned the phone with the other. 'Knight2Queen3' the caller ID read.

I let her go. "I need to take this." I answered the call, "hold" and immediately put the call on hold. "I'll come to your office when I am done."

"No. You'll meet me in the board room and act surprised when Mokuba says 'happy birthday'." She stole one last kiss. "He loves you so much; let him have this."

I scowled at her. "This better be an expensive lunch, Mazaki."

She saw through it and grinned. "I'm taking you to the noodle kart at the corner." I swatted her fanny and she left.

I took a deep breath and cleared her from my thoughts. Then I sat down and took the call. "Status?"

"Gonzales hooked up with the American contractor. They ran a dummy shipment through just fine. The first live shipment will move in a month. After that, it will be every other month."

"Aziz was able to make the connection?"

"In Honduras. We paid the cops off in drugs. They've got their own thing with that."

"I don't want our people involved with drugs. Too many dragnets set up for those."

"The contractor handles procurement." He laughed darkly. "Said he had a can't-fail source."

"How reliable is he?"

"Acceptable. But expendable. We're testing the back-up channel next week. That one's more reliable, but less expendable so we're not depending on it."

"Fine. Where are the funds transacting?"

"Geneva. A dummy corp payroll account. Large files, no questions."

"Excellent. What about Gollapally?"

"His guns are shipping the same method, but out of El Salvador."

"Anything else?"

"No sir."

"Good; keep me posted." I hung up and turned toward the window.

This would be easier if Tokyo were more like Washington. Washington lets business flourish. Lets it find new markets and sell new products almost anywhere. Tokyo still doesn't understand commerce. Still doesn't understand that this is a new era. The way to prevent war is trade. Tie up enough of a country's economy with your own and they will never move against you. Japan is still too cloistered. We need to spread more. I can solve that.

With KaibaGames opening storefronts worldwide, we will seduce the young into loyalty to our brand. Then, when they are older, they will buy KaibaWeapons, KaibaElectronics, and KaibaHorseshit if we decide to sell it.

Moving weapons through less than legal methods was simply priming the commercial pump. Getting much needed equipment into the hands of those who can use it. Soon after will come the legitimate orders for defenses against the ill-gotten items. And repeat. And then when Kaiba is the most powerful name in the world, the Chrysanthemum Dynasty will fade and the Dragon – 'sea horse' my ass – Dynasty will emerge.

My phone rang again – my secretary's line. "Yes?"

"Sir, Mr. Rashid Abdulatem is on the line for you."

I snarled silently. That whole family had been a pain in my ass since college. "I don't have time for him today. Take a message."

"Yes, sir." A moment later she was back. "Sir?"

"What?"

"He said to tell you he has the diary."

Which could be a lie. Or could be the truth. "Put him through. Hold any other calls."

"Yes. Sir."

"What, Arab?" I asked when I heard the line transfer.

"My aunt was a very smart woman."

"She wasn't your aunt," I bristled, then tried to get a hold of myself. It never failed; any mention of my sister all but disabled my rational brain. "I want that diary. Return it today."

"It was a gift from my uncle."

"It was never his to give. You are now admittedly in possession of stolen property. Return it and I won't press charges."

"I thought it was odd when I tried to reach my cousin and you returned my calls."

"What does that have to do with my sister's diary?"

"Nothing, per se. I thought it was odd. I thought it odder that you asked if my family had any of her possessions."

"That jackal stole everything."

That 'jackal' was my father's brother!" he yelled. "You have no right to speak about him in that manner." He huffed. "I found a box my uncle asked my father to keep safe for him."

"I want everything." I snapped without thinking.

"You have not asked how I know my aunt was very smart."

"Enlighten me," I sneered, "please."

"She wrote down everything. Her first thought upon waking and her last before going to sleep. She recorded even what she ate."

"I don't care about her personal dribbling. Is her scientific work there?"

"Oh yes. I didn't understand it." I allowed myself a small sigh of relief. "But they tell me that my cousin is very smart as well."

"Stay away from him!" I couldn't help snarling.

"Why? As her son, he has greater claim to it than you."

"All right, you desert rat, what do you want?"

"Your guns are coming to Egypt from Turkey. Stop them. They are killing my people."

I laughed. "You must be mad. Even if I had any intention of doing that – which I don't – how do you think I could stop you psychotic Islamic bastards from getting any weapon you want?"

"You make them!" he whined. "You must be able to stop them."

"You're pathetic."

"Stop them or I will take the diary to the press."

An annoying loss but tolerable. "Try again."

"Let me read some of it to you. 'Today was New Years. We went to the Imperial Palace to watch the fireworks. Brother wait until after. He had been very carefully watching my ovulation and said that this time he was sure I would conceive a boy for him. Sister isn't showing much yet, but I have begun to fear what happens when we both appear pregnant and no man but brother with us.' That is what I will give the American Press."

"The American Press?"

"They will vilify you. Their government will be forced to withdraw their contracts from you and your business will collapse."

He was unfortunately correct. The Americans wouldn't wait for proof of the allegations before they began protesting. I needed that diary – and any copies – in my possession. And this man needed to die. "I can't stop them. That's out of my hands. But I can provide you with armaments to fight them."

"No more arms!"

"No arms. Ballistic vests, armor plating. Things you can use to protect people, property." Less expensive than weapons and easier to deliver.

He was silent for a moment. "Very well. You provide these things. Many of them."

"Enough to protect one hundred people."

"Yes! Very good. I will deliver the diary to you when the goods arrive."

"Not to me. I'll send someone."

"How will I know him?"

"He'll know my sister's name." I hung up and called Security. For some jobs, you need an army. For others, you need one well-trained man. "Send Tamura to my office."

Tamura Akio, my number two man in Security. I found him while he was serving a life sentence in Peru for first-degree murder. I pulled a few strings, got him released and put him on the security detail that handled overseas 'clean up'. They became the most efficient unit in the company. Each time I moved him, the new unit improved. When I adopted the boys, I initially put him in charge of their security and, foolishly, reassigned him when Mokuba went to France.

The kidnapping should never have happened. If they had taken the little bastard, I could understand. He had vital knowledge about KaibaCorp. Mokuba…. I sighed and looked out the window again. Mokuba looked so much like his mother it physically hurt. The little bastard looked like my paternal grandfather. Taking Mokuba had brought back that moment. That phone call. Those words.

"She's dead."

She was why nothing could ever be precious to me again. And how ironic that so long after her death, she had the means to both build my empire and collapse it to dust.

Taking Mokuba had hurt me personally so I personally over saw his safe return and then had Tamura insure that no one involved with it lived to brag about it. When he returned, I put Tamura back in charge of Mokuba's security team until it was clear the boy really could handle himself. Now he was available for unique issues that needed addressing.

And Mokuba was able to protect himself – physically, at least. He had always had a good aim and in Hat Yai he used three very quick, very precise – and surprisingly bloody – cuts to dispatch the man stupid enough to touch him. The little bastard, too, had enough physical training to handle himself if necessary. Noah wasn't strong enough for physical activities, but of the three, he was the least likely to need to fight his way out of a situation.

In order for Kaiba – the name, the firm, the dynasty – to thrive, it needed men. Real men of honor, strength and cunning. Men who will stop at nothing to leave a legacy greater than the one they inherited. Alpha male predators. Like me.

Noah was smart and quick and, to his credit, could be lethal in a contract dispute. But he was weak in body and too docile in spirit to use his teeth as he should. Mokuba... Mokuba was prey. He could have been more, but I failed him. Now, all I could do was make sure he was faster, stronger and had more resources than the predators who would try to take him down.

And of course, they both had that damn bastard protecting them. He was closest, sadly, to what I wanted. Backbone, nerve, will. But no patience and still too dependent on others. He didn't understand the truth yet; if he could get that lesson, he might turn out to be worth something. But he was unlikely to leave a damn legacy to anyone if he couldn't be cured of that damned deviant sexuality!

Mazaki's son would be a new chance to do things right. Correct the errors I made with the others – first and foremost being that I should have taken custody of them from birth. Allowing their mothers to raise them created weaknesses. This boy, this one I won't make mistakes with.

There was a quiet tap on my door.

"Enter," I called.

Tamura stepped in and bowed. "You wished to see me, Kaiba-sama?"

"Yes. I have a special assignment, Turkey, Egypt, possibly Jordan. I need this taken care of as soon as possible."

He looked thoughtful. "I am involved with an ongoing investigation. I will need to arrange someone to cover that. How long will I be gone, sir?"

"I wouldn't think it would take you more than a couple days to wrap this up."

He bowed again. "I will clear my schedule, Sir."

"I need to make some arrangements. Come back for a full debriefing at 6pm." I gestured his dismissal.

I had a little more than an hour until the 'bored' meeting, and a lot of planning to do.


	32. 25: My Father Reaps What He Has Sown

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 25: My Father Reaps What He Has Sown

* * *

Chapter 25

At 10:05am, Mokuba and I opened the conference room door to find we were the last to arrive.

"Finally!" my father snapped. "Let's get this over with, son. Who is this?" He gestured to me.

"Tak?" Shuzo said confused.

Anzu's head snapped up and she gasped. Ryou stepped beside her and squeezed her shoulder. Konosuke and Chikuzen started to greet me, then realized that my father did not recognize me. Chikuzen shook his head sadly, but Konosuke smirked.

Mokuba looked confused. He glanced from my father to me and back again. "He doesn't look that different, Dad."

"Kaiba-san." Shuzo said in a voice that was one part dread and one part shock. He backed away from the table.

"Please don't Otaki," I said. "We have much to cover today." I held up the DVD. "There might be a video at the end. I don't think you'd want to miss that." He turned pale and pulled back to the table again.

My father sneered at me. "So you managed to sneak in like a thief in the night, did you, boy? He doesn't need to be here for this, Mokuba. Let's get this little farce over with."

I sat down. By tradition, Mokuba ran this meeting. Today, however, would be the first time the meeting would actually be included in the board minutes. My brother swallowed hard and gathered himself. Around the table everyone gave him their attention.

Then he smiled, but I could see his distress. "First." He stepped around the table and kissed my father's cheek. The man growled, but most of the others around the table were amused. "Now. This year we need to consider the question as to whether Kaiba Gozaburo is, frankly, too old to run KaibaCorp. The company has been moving in a more war-like direction when survey after survey shows that the world opinion is moving toward peace. Now, granted, terrorism is on the rise, but we don't have contracts with terrorists." Kogoro's face twisted, but he didn't comment.

Mokuba went on as if he hadn't noticed. "I think we need to look at the younger world market. Expand into new areas, maybe not concentrate on the military so much." He took a breath. "And I think Kaiba Seto is the one who should lead us to these new markets."

My father laughed darkly. "You think of that all by yourself, son?"

Mokuba looked at him seriously. "Yes, Dad, I did. I don't like what the guys at school say when they talk about KaibaCorp."

"I'm not running this company for you to be popular."

"Dad, that's not what I mean."

"Sit down, son, and let's get this over with so the hippy can go get a hair cut."

"I've grown rather accustomed to it long," I commented.

"Not in my office."

"I presently do not work for you."

He sneered. "All in favor of ending Seto's sabbatical and returning him to work now?" There were several 'aye's around the table as he locked eyes with me. "All opposed?" No one responded. "There. Cut it. Today." I nodded but didn't speak. "Now, Mokuba sit down. Some of us have real work."

Mokuba sat to my left. I nodded to him as I stood. "Thank you, brother." I addressed the table. "I have several ideas I wish to explore at this time, the most obvious two being –"

"Wait!" My father interrupted me. "Are you two idiots serious? Do you think you can actually oust me?"

"I," I stressed, "am always serious. I also do not like the way people discuss this corporation and I assure you I have no concern about my popularity. I call for a vote to make me the CEO of KaibaCorp and the Chairman of all Kaiba Boards." I turned to Mokuba. "Will you vote first?"

He smiled sadly at me. "Of course, Nii-sama." He looked at our father. "Kaiba Seto. I'm sorry, Dad. But you knew this would be how I voted."

My father nodded. "I knew. You were always controlled by him."

Mokuba shrugged but didn't comment. He handed his proxy form to me.

Noah was next to him. "I vote Kaiba Seto as well. Forgive me, Uncle, but I do not agree with the direction you are taking the firm." Noah handed his proxy form to me, and then pulled some pages from a folder and passed them down the table. "The remaining stockholders don't agree either. KPMG is still tallying the proxies, but as of this morning 84% of them had been received online and, of those, 92% are for Kaiba Seto."

There were murmurs of appreciation and surprise around the table and I struggled to keep my expression emotionless. These were the easy votes.

Bakura was next and looked at me. "Kaiba-san. My position here is not as simple as it appears. Kaiba-sama is my Patron. If I vote against him, I will dishonor myself and my Okiya."

"Then let me assist you, pervert," my father spat. "I release you! Get out, you disgusting creature!"

"Just a moment." I gestured to Bakura, but also noticed that he hadn't moved to leave. "Bakura's position as your Geisha has no bearing on his inclusion on either of these boards. If you wish to vote on his removal, you may do so. Once the current vote is concluded."

He glared at me. "Oh you think you have this all resolved, do you? Wait, boy, just wait."

I ignored him. "Bakura, your vote?"

"Thank you. As I was saying, I cannot vote honorably against Kaiba-sama but neither can I vote honorably against Kaiba-san. I therefore cede my votes to Kaiba-chan." He leaned across the table and gave his form to her.

"Kaiba-chan?" He surprised me with that and, apparently, surprised my Aunt.

Bakura smiled serenely. "She has the least to gain from either side and therefore is in the most objective position."

"Very well." Tactically, it was brilliant but – since I still did not know how Auntie intended to vote – the move shook my confidence a bit. "Mazaki."

Anzu looked at my father. "Do you love me, Gozaburo?"

The question seemed to stun nearly everyone in the room. Kogoro and Bakura were the only two who seemed not completely blindsided and even they looked up when she spoke. I could not imagine a phrase I less expected to hear in my lifetime. Anzu and my father? At least that explained why she had not returned Honda's calls.

My father looked annoyed. "That, Mazaki, is a conversation for another time. Vote your shares."

"Quite the contrary." She shuffled the papers in front of her into an orderly pile. "That is a question for now. There is no one in this room who should not know of our relationship and no reason that the question isn't a simple one to answer. You asked me to marry you. Do you love me?"

"Irrelevant."

She nodded. "Kaiba Seto."

"WHAT?" Father roared, but Anzu was surprisingly calm as she handed over her form.

"I was voting my shares for him either way."

"You insignificant cow!" He hissed at her. "You have betrayed my trust!"

"Never, Buro, not ever. You are the one who taught me not to confuse personal and professional interests," she insisted. "I will be your wife, but I will never be a weapon for you to use against your son." She looked down for a moment and seemed to gather a bit more strength. "If the way you feel about me is irrelevant, then what possible value could you give to the way I feel about you?"

"You will regret this, you bitch!"

"No." I could see her eyes tearing and I wanted to reach out to her, but at the moment, I needed to stay focused. "Not this."

My Aunt was next. Her vote was always a matter of form. In the past, she'd never even attended the meetings, but sent any proxies through Noah. She had three forms in front of her, which confused me.

"Brother," she said softly. "I have enough shares to win this for you, don't I?"

Father's face twisted. "Yes, sister, you do. You could, with your vote, keep the family legacy from falling apart. You could do for your son what mine is – what mine are – too ungrateful to deserve."

"Our family legacy is one of lies, pain and loss. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Not on any of your sons. Not even on mine, if I had one who…." She stopped abruptly and looked at her hands.

Noah stared at her. "Mother?"

She lifted the three proxies and dropped them one at a time. "I vote my shares for Kaiba Seto. I vote Bakura's shares for Kaiba Seto. And I vote my dear departed Kisara's shares for Kaiba Seto." She stood up. "I resign from this board." She started to leave the room, but stopped and turned back to him. She kissed my father's head tenderly. "That is for the boy I once loved with all my heart. Do not contact me, Brother."

She left and Noah bolted after her. "Mother!"

My father's face was set in stone. Anzu reached across the table, but he pulled his hand away before she could touch him.

"If we could continue," I said. "Konosuke, your vote."

Konosuke was one of my father's oldest associates. If he fell, there was a better chance the others would fall like dominoes.

He looked at me, then at my father. "There will always be a market for KaibaCorp's products," he mused. "But the world is changing and it maybe time for a younger management with some fresh ideas." He grinned. "And a few older hands to guide them." He offered his form to me. "Kaiba-san?"

I took it without a word and looked at Shuzo. At some point his shock at realizing who I was drained out of him taking his strength with it.

"Kaiba Seto." He handed his proxy down to me. "You'll have my resignation in the morning."

"Pity." I couldn't resist. "Working with you is so educational." He deflated even further. I looked to the next seat.

"Make me an offer, Kaiba," Chikuzen said to my father. "Make the game interesting."

"You know what you're worth," my father sneered.

"Yes." The lawyer nodded. "I do. Kaiba Seto. Here, catch." With a flick of his wrist, he slid the proxy lightly into my reach.

Soichiro had a business card in his hand that he periodically tapped on the table. I could see part of the I^2 logo under his fingers. He looked at the card, then at me and tapped it again.

"You're bluffing," he said finally.

"Then call me." If I lost anyone, I lost the game, but Soichiro was a technician. When it came down to the wire, he had always followed the science in the past.

He looked at the card again, then at my father. "Kaiba Seto," he said finally. It almost seemed painful.

Kogoro looked at my father. "Of course you realize that this was all a set up."

"What?"

"He offered me that VP of Operations position you have denied me for so long. I'm sure he's offered all of them nice things." Father looked at me and for an instant seemed almost proud. Kogoro went on. "But you only need one of us to side with you in order to win this. Would you like to know why it will not be me?"

"Gaijin," Father muttered derisively.

"I see you already know." He passed his proxy to me. "I believe that gives you a total of 51%, Kaiba-san." He stood up. "I think I will also resign from this august body. Mokuba-san, call me at some point. I believe I have some information for which you were searching."

Mokuba looked curious. "Information?"

"I believe it was a research project in Okinawa."

Mokuba actually jumped. "Oh. Yes." He looked at me. "A homework project I was working on a few months ago," he lied. "I will contact you this evening, Kogoro-san."

It was blatantly obvious that my brother was lying to me, but I wasn't sure if it was to fool me or to fool the others around us. I mentally filed that for another time. "Kogoro, please do not feel required to leave. Your input to this firm has been more than useful through the years."

"If you think you can get out of paying my severance package, think again."

"On the contrary, if you wish to leave, I have no reason not to honor any pre-existing agreements." I looked at Gozaburo. "I would not want to dishonor the previous management."

"Why not? You've dishonored everything else," he spat.

I ignored the comment in favor of further dishonor. "As the duly elected chairman of the board of directors for KaibaCorp, I move that Kaiba Gozaburo be removed from this board effective immediately. Does anyone second the motion?"

I had expected Mokuba to speak up, but the voice came from the doorway. "I do." Noah looked with murderous intent at Gozaburo as my cousin took his seat again.

"All agreed?" I asked. Nearly the whole table replied 'aye'; Anzu and Bakura both abstained. I continued with Parliamentary procedure. "All opposed?"

"Rot in hell," Gozaburo responded.

"The ayes have it." I looked at him and savored the moment. "Kaiba Gozaburo, you are hereby removed from this board, effective immediately, for the period of one year. During this...sabbatical...you will be allowed use of the Kaiba home in which you currently reside. However, you will not be considered an employee of this company, you will not draw a salary or retirement benefits and you will not have access to this company's resources. In one year, you may present yourself to this body and petition for reinstatement. If that attempt fails, you may try again a year later. It should be easy to remember the date – today is your birthday, is it not? Do you understand?"

"More than you know, boy." Gozaburo stood. "Reap what you sow."

"He who lives by the sword," Mokuba offered, "dies by the sword."

He stared at my brother. "You, I trusted." He left the room.

I could almost feel my brother's body tense as if his heart and mind were warring. I wanted the man to suffer as I always had, but Mokuba was not as heartless. "Go," I told him softly and he hurried from the room.

I had other administrative tasks to tend to. "I thank you for your votes of confidence. I have several intentions for KaibaCorp and KaibaGames. The plans I outline today are non-negotiable. I will happily buy out anyone who is not on board. First, Bakura, KaibaCorp has found your services useful time and time again. We would therefore like to continue the contract you once held with Kaiba Gozaburo."

He looked at me and smiled faintly. "I will, of course, have to discuss this with my house mother, but I suspect that she will be agreeable." He caught my eye and held it. "The contract is a personal one between Geisha and Patron not KaibaCorp."

It was a struggle not to grin at him. "I had intended to use you as I saw fit regardless."

"I am happy to serve."

"Mazaki." I turned to her abruptly. "I did not realize that you and... Anzu, if you wish to join Gozaburo, I would understand completely."

She looked at a ring she was wearing and then shook her head. "You might, but he won't." For a moment, I thought she was going to say something else.

I nodded. Siding with me was possibly the worst thing any of them could have done. "Would you like some time off?"

She hesitated then seemed to make a decision. "No," she said firmly.

"Very well then, I would like you to head KaibaEducation."

"Which is what, exactly?"

I smiled. "That is your first assignment. Noah. KaibaGames seemed to flourish under your hand. Would you care to continue?"

He looked stunned. "I'm sorry, me? But Seto-san, Games has always been your personal project."

"And I will, from time to time, intercede when there is an issue that draws my attention. But I trust your judgment on day-to-day operations."

"Nii-sama," Mokuba returned, looking grim. "He wants to see you."

"Mokuba, I'd like you to head up KaibaArms." His eyes widened. "It will be a much smaller operation than current, but..."

"Now see here!" Konosuke shouted. "We never discussed reducing…."

I pulled out one of the envelopes I had prepared. "Security, please allow Konosuke ten minutes to gather his belongings and then escort him from the building. If he attempts to linger or returns, arrest him."

"What the hell is this, boy?"

"Non-negotiable. If you do not wish to be a part of the new KaibaCorp, you may leave. But I will not have my decisions questioned."

By the time I'd finished speaking Konosuke had looked in his envelope. "We had a deal, boy."

"And I am abiding by it."

"The number we discussed was considerably larger."

"The number we discussed was to buy you out prior to the vote today. I have offered to pay out the full previously valid severance package of any employee who does not agree with our new management."

Konosuke stared at me for a moment or two. Then he smirked. "You had this planned from the start, didn't you boy?"

"You have eight minutes," I reminded him.

He stood up. "My secretary can send my things. I know my way out." He pocketed the check and left, security following close behind.

I stood up. "There are a number of other issues we need to discuss, but I rather suspect we can address them after you all have had time to appraise your departments of the changes thus far. I suggest we adjourn for the moment and reconvene at 1pm. I will send each of you my changes for your departments and you can return with either your preliminary implementation schedule or your letter of resignation. Shuzo, I expect you will be gone within the hour, please have your replacement attend the 1pm meeting. You all are dismissed."

They were too stunned to move until Chikuzen cleared his throat. "I won't be taking it easy on you this time. I have a rather large stack of contracts for you to review. I'll bring them to your office."

"Thank you," I said with a slight nod.

"When do I get…?" Soichiro started.

"In time," I replied. "We've waited years; a day or so more will make no difference." He growled and stormed out.

"Seto," my cousin bowed to me, "I wish we had time to talk, but…."

"We will. Later. For now, I want as smooth a transition as possible."

"Of course. If you will excuse me, I need to reschedule my afternoon."

By then, everyone but a frowning Mokuba had gone. "That could have gone better."

"Believe me; it could have gone far worse. Why didn't you tell me about Anzu?" I asked as we headed toward Gozaburo's office.

"I didn't know! That'll be kind of cool if they actually do get married."

"Not for Honda," I pointed out. Mokuba shrugged.

We paused at the office door. "You may want to wait out here," I said. "Wait until the yelling stops."

"Nii-sama –" He saw my expression and sighed. "Yes, Nii-sama."

I stepped into the office and closed the door behind me. He was staring out the window as usual. The office air seemed thicker, more humid. I could even hear the rain falling outside.

We stood in silence. I waited. He was taking this much too calmly, being far too reasonable. The fury was coming.

"You think you have this all resolved, don't you boy?"

"I did what you would have done," I said simply.

"Learned it all from me, eh?" He moved around the desk and stood in front of me. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree?"

"I am the son you raised me to be."

He grabbed my throat. I didn't stop him. I wondered about that. I allowed so few people to touch me, but when he struck me, I never struck back. I rarely even tried to avoid being hit. I had allowed him to hit me, burn me, choke me as if it was his right to do so. His grip tightened and I couldn't breathe. I reached up to pull his hand away, but it was of course too late. I had known he would kill me. It was inevitable.

"I should have done this when I first saw you," he snarled too quietly for anyone outside to hear. "You have all the blood and none of the guts to be my son, you little bastard," he spat. "You know how I know you will rot in hell one day, boy? Because you are rotten. You are the bad seed. You were ill conceived, ill born, ill bred, and you'll rot one day…." My hearing began to fade, his voice replaced by the frantic pounding of my blood trying to move past his grip. I began to feel light-headed. He let my throat go just as I was beginning to think I would pass out.

I found myself on the floor with no memory of being dropped or falling. Gozaburo was still speaking, but I was coughing and wheezing and missed what he was saying. I looked up to see his blurry image step up on the windowsill. "You've earned every bit of it," he said.

Then he took a step forward.

The window was open. That's what was so odd about the air in the room. That's why the rain seemed so loud.

"DAD!" Someone – not me – screamed and then rushed past me. "DAD!"

Mokuba. Running. The open window.

"NO!" I found some breath in my lungs and willed myself to get up. Get him. I felt the rain on my hands as I reached around my brother and pulled him back. He was screaming and fighting as if he could do something to stop Gozaburo's 35-story plummet. I held him. I simply held him as if my life depended on it.

Other people came into the room. I don't know who.

Then, I heard a woman. "Gozaburo?" I couldn't see her, only my brother, still straining to reach the window. Then she wailed. Mokuba began howling.

I just held on to Mokuba.

People spoke to me, but I didn't acknowledge them. So long as Mokuba was in danger, nothing else mattered. Someone stroked my hair and then I felt a sharp prick.

And then nothing.


	33. 26: Everything and Nothing

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 26: Everything and Nothing

* * *

Chapter26

I woke lying on a couch. There was a man in a Tokyo Police uniform and a man in a Kaiba Security uniform leaning against a desk talking softly. When I moved, they both snapped to attention.

"Status?" I tried to ask. Something close to a word croaked from my throat and then I spent two minutes coughing. There was a soft cast around my neck.

My security radioed for assistance and while I was still choking on my own words, someone in a white coat and a young man came in. I sat up.

"Seto?" The young man knelt beside me. "Don't try to speak." Noah. My cousin, Kaiba Noah.

"Mokuba?" I forced out.

"In his office. Ishtaaru-san is with him. He had to be sedated as well. Ryou is with Anzu; she's not sedated, but well, she's holding together."

"Is –" I tried to speak again, but it just resulted in more coughing.

"Will you please stop doing that to him!" the white coat snapped at Noah. He pushed my cousin aside and tried to lay me back down. "Kaiba-san, I need you to lie still. As soon as the investigation will allow, we'll get you to the hospital and do a more thorough exam, but for now please lie still and try not to speak." I opened my mouth, but he went on. "Your father attempted to strangle you. We know there is some damage to your larynx and your windpipe, but there could be soft tissue damage and there could be damage to your spinal column. We won't know until we do some x-rays. Do you understand?"

I nodded as best I could then mimed writing. Noah got a pen and notepad for me. 'Mokuba now' I wrote.

"What does that mean?" the police officer asked as white coat and Noah were helping me stand. Whatever drug they had given me was making it hard to move.

"It means you'll have an easier time with him after he's seen to his brother."

The police officer reacted. "He can't leave here; he's still a suspect."

"Kaiba-san would not have harmed his father," My security countered. "Besides, they're staying on this floor."

"Harmed?" I choked.

They all looked at me. "Seto," the white coat – a doctor – spoke to me gently, as he would speak to a child. "Your father fell out of his office window this morning. He's – he's dead, son. I'm sorry."

"Car wreck," I whispered. Dad died in a car wreck.

"No, Seto." Noah shook his head. "Not your... Gozaburo, this time. Kaiba Gozaburo is dead."

It took a moment to comprehend what Noah was telling me. I couldn't believe it but given the source and security's reaction, it must have been true.

"I cannot let him out of my sight," the police officer insisted.

"Come with us if it's that big a deal," Noah snapped at him. I gave his shoulder a grateful squeeze.

It took a few minutes to get the entire group down the hall, but eventually we made it to Mokuba's office. He was lying on his couch. A dark-skinned woman with a scarf over her hair was beside him, cradling his head in her lap. Her eyes were red.

"How-" I started coughing again.

"Seto, stop," Noah reprimanded me. "He can't speak yet. His throat's damaged."

The woman's lip trembled as more tears began to fall. "Oh Kaiba-san! I'm so sorry." I gestured at Mokuba and she sniffed. "We had to sedate him. He was inconsolable."

His father just died. I had no doubt that my brother would be devastated for months. "Take home," I whispered. It made my throat hurt, but I didn't have another coughing fit.

"Take him home?" Noah confirmed. "Yes, that would probably be best. Take them both home, Mokuba and Anzu. You don't need them for this absurd investigation, do you?"

"No, Kaiba-san," the police officer agreed. "Just Kaiba Seto."

"Why?" I whispered.

"These fools think you may have pushed your father." Noah sneered at the police officer, "Believe me; what my cousin did to him legally was far more satisfying than throwing him out a window could ever be."

The bastard was dead. The bastard probably killed himself. Not out of depression, but as a final act to get me. Indeed, they were investigating whether I pushed him. I might have, for aIl I knew at the moment. The last thing I remembered was the board room. The vote. I won the vote. Now Gozaburo was dead? I wasn't sure if this was a dream come true or a nightmare just beginning. I could spend the rest of my life in jail if he'd already paid off the right people. They wouldn't sentence me to death – I wouldn't suffer enough that way.

The KaibaSecurity officer's radio chimed and after a moment of listening, the officer said, "Kaiba-san, Morimoto-san and Tamura-san are on their way here, sir."

"Thank you," Noah responded for me. "Here, Seto, sit down and rest." He tried to lead me to the couch with Mokuba, but as much as I just wanted to collapse with my brother, I knew I needed to remain as sharp as I could. I pulled the other way toward the desk and Noah understood my intent. He helped me sit and stayed at my side.

The doctor joined us. "I'd prefer it if you lay down again, Kaiba-san," the doctor said.

"Who-"

"Don't talk," the doctor snapped and pushed the notepad in front of me, "write."

'who are you?' I scribbled out.

The doctor's expression shifted immediately from petulance to concern. "I'm Dr. Tanaka." He pointed to my cousin. "Who is that?" I wrote 'noah'. "What about those two men; do you know either of them?" He pointed to two security men just walking into the room. 'no' I wrote. Neither looked familiar.

"Ok. That's enough for now." The doctor turned and spoke to the police officer. "I need to get him to a hospital now. He's of no use to you if he dies."

"Dies?" The dark-skinned woman and Noah both sounded shocked, and I confess the statement did surprise me as well. Apart from a sore neck, I felt fine.

One of the security men went straight to my brother and spoke softly with the woman. The other came the desk and bowed. "Kaiba-san. I'm sorry to officially report that your father is dead. Tamura and I have identified the body. It's being taken to the funeral home now. Maintenance is cleaning up the mess outside. The police are launching an official investigation; I have allowed them access to our security cameras." He paused as if waiting for me to respond. I wrote 'good continue' and he went on. "Is there anything you would like me to do specifically?"

I still didn't recognize the man and knew that I should. That was a crisis on several levels. I wrote 'continue to cooperate. noah, mazaki and bakura in charge until mokuba and I return.' It unnerved me that I knew the last two names but could not recall their faces.

"I see, sir. Yes, sir." He nodded, unhappy it seemed.

The doctor was arguing with the police, but I was having a hard time following the conversation. I waved a dismissal to the security man, got Noah's attention and pointed to the conversation of interest.

"Dr. Tanaka wants to take to you the hospital now but the police are reluctant until they have a complete crime scene investigation finished. You are their prime suspect at the moment." I opened my mouth, but he stopped me. "I know. I tried to tell them. I agree with Tanaka, however. If you don't recognize him or 'Morimoto the Mountain', something is definitely wrong."

The nickname sounded familiar. I looked at the larger of the two security men. I could see how he could earn a name like that.

Suddenly an image popped into my brain of Noah and I at age twelve and Mokuba toddling behind us at age seven or so and the three of us staring up at the chief of Kaiba security – who had caught us red-handed breaking into the vending machine on the 33rd floor. We hacked into the computer and reprogrammed it to accept our birthdays as a dispense code. Morimoto carried the three of us to Gozaburo's office. He'd towered over us so largely that he'd blocked our view of the whole world – like a mountain.

I began laughing, which started me coughing severely. It sent a virtual panic around the room and while I was still coughing, the paramedics arrived, but I was not worried. The lapse of memory was temporary. Everything would come back to me with time.

Before they wheeled me out, I wrote out a brief list of instructions for Noah. I couldn't think of much at the moment; it was frustrating to know that I could not remember things I desperately needed to know now. Most of what I could remember related to the KaibaCorp changes I intended to carry out. Gozaburo's death complicated implementation, but he would not stop them. In fact, he would never stop me again.

They airlifted me to Tokyo University Hospital and this time I merely wished I didn't remember my hospital admittance. I was poked, prodded, tested and scanned for everything known to man and a few things only theorized.

There was a hand-print around my throat too large to be my own and finger sized bruises to match it. I was having difficulty breathing and swallowing. My larynx was bruised; time would heal it. My memory had been affected because there was evidence that he'd stopped blood flow to my brain for several seconds. My spinal column was undamaged, but they wanted me to stay overnight for observation.

I tried to shake my head.

"Kaiba-san, I'm not sure you understand," Tanaka sighed, patience clearly running thin. "Strangulation often kills the victim days, weeks, even months after the attack. You are at risk of having a stroke or aneurysm. We need to be sure that there are no preventable issues."

'observe me at home' I wrote. 'brother alone'

"Your brother has your entire household to tend to him and no one attempted to kill him." Tanaka sat on the bed beside me. "And, I want you to speak to a therapist. Your father was a… difficult man. I know some of his discipline methods were harsh." I scoffed, but didn't interrupt. "I did not always agree with his choices, but it would not have been proper to interfere with how a man raises his son."

'only biological relation. mokuba my son now. do not interfere.'

"You have a point, however…."

I underlined 'do not interfere'.

"Damn it, Seto! Be more reasonable than your father and let me help you," he snapped. Then he sighed heavily. "There is a TTY Relay here for the deaf. You type what you want to say and an operator reads it to the other party. I'll get a call set up for you. Please. You can't do your brother any good if you aren't well yourself."

'I'm fine' I wrote. And then I thought of Honda-sama. He'd undoubtedly say that I was being stupid, but at least he didn't have to listen to me complain. And Tanaka was right – if there was a possibility that I would suddenly drop dead with no warning, I really should have every precaution taken. I scratched out what I had written and wrote 'thank you' with a phone number.

He sighed. "You're welcome, Seto. You rest." He paused at the door and looked at me oddly. "Did you want me to call that American number, or did you intend to write the number for your house?" I didn't know any American numbers that I could recall. 'My house' I wrote. He nodded and left.

I didn't recognize the voice that answered the call, but that was hardly surprising given the size of the house staff. I listened to the operator explain what was happening and we waited while someone real came to the phone.

"This is Bakura." A strong voice answered. The name was still familiar, but I couldn't picture a face to go with it. I knew he worked in the executive office so I was a bit confused to find him answering the house phone.

'Where is Noah?' I typed and the operator relayed.

"Who may I say is calling?" He responded.

'Seto damn it.' I typed. "Seto." The operator said.

"Seto! God!" He told someone in the background to get Mokuba to pick up the line. "I'm so sorry, Seto. I don't know what else to say."

'status' I wrote.

"Yes, of course," ge said wryly. "Let's see. Mokuba is awake, but emotionally wrecked. He's clinging to Isis, but he's not trying to fling himself out a window so we haven't sedated him again. Anzu is in her room. She was weeping the last time I checked on her, but I think she'll be alright sooner rather than later. Noah is at the office trying to keep things from getting completely out of hand – with which I wish him luck. Half the staff saw Kaiba-sama fall and the press got hold of the story before we could release a statement. They're camped out in front of the gate, but so far security has been able to keep them out."

'good. I'll write a statement today and fax'

"Seto?" My brother's distraught voice cut in before I finished typing.

"Mokuba!" I said without thinking which started a coughing fit.

"Oh God, Nii-sama!" He sniffed. "Please don't die."

"He's not going to die, Mokuba," Bakura said gently as I typed.

'can't talk yet voice box crushed. can't yell at you today.'

"Who is that?" Mokuba asked and the operator explained the process. "So how do I know it's my brother typing?" he asked astutely.

'the duel isn't over yet.' I wrote.

"When are you coming home, Nii-sama?"

'ask tanaka.'

"Can I come there?" he asked. "Please."

'yes' I typed without hesitation. 'bakura handle it.'

"Of course, Seto." He hesitated a moment. "I, uh, took the liberty of asking Ryuji to stay here at the house. He and Anzu…."

'fine for now.' I'd deal with the problem of house guests when I was home and could identify people. 'mokuba hang up now.'

"But…."

'the sooner I finish, the sooner you get here.' The line hung up as soon as the operator finished speaking.

'funeral'

"Yes, of course. I'll…."

"Noah," I forced out

"But he's…."

"Noah," I whispered again.

"Seto, damn it! Stop doing that. Alright. I'll call Noah and have him make the arrangements."

I began typing again. 'ryou needs to contact pm and emperor. give full update.'

He didn't respond. "Did you hear me?" The operator asked.

"You can't be serious," he replied finally.

'geisha in lieu of family' I wrote. 'last official act.'

"Yes, Kaiba-san," he said formally. "I will handle it."

'Investigation'

He sighed heavily. "They have finally gotten it through their thick skulls that you had nothing to do with it. That's not good news. Their second suspect is Mokuba."

I stopped. Was Mokuba in the room? I had no idea. He was a logical choice. He came in, saw Gozaburo killing me, and took action to save my life. Accidentally pushed too hard. It would be hard for anyone to say what the sequence of events was unless there was a security camera in the office.

"Seto?"

'thinking' I needed to be out of the hospital. Too many things needed to be done. 'In my room, lower left desk drawer, old address book has family, friends, etc. contact all.'

"I'm sure they'll have heard by now."

'you and mazaki'. Noah, Bakura and Mazaki could handle everything while I got my memory restored.

"Fine, Seto."

'thank you.'

"Thank you, Seto. You honor me more than you know." He cleared his throat. "Is there anyone else you want to speak with now?"

Joey was over. Pharaoh was over. Those two, I remembered. I could not pull KaibaCorp into my bed and cling to it. 'no.'

"I'll get things situated and get Mokuba over as soon as I can. Do what the doctors tell you to Seto. We need you in one piece." He hung up the line.

I disconnected my end of the conversation and lay down to think.

The funeral would take several days with the wake and all the other traditions to honor. There would be a media feeding frenzy.

Kaiba Gozaburo – did he jump or was he pushed? If it was a murder, Mokuba or I would have a cloud of suspicion hanging over us for years. If it was a suicide, our Japanese sales would never recover. I needed a story and I needed it fast. And strangest for me was that I was suspected of killing a man whose face I could not picture.

I rang for the nurse and held up a sign saying 'tanaka'.

"Did you need to see the doctor now?" she asked stupidly. My expression must have answered her question. "Of course, Sir. Right away." She hurried out.

"Don't talk," Tanaka said as soon as he opened the door. "Write out whatever you need."

'press conference' I wrote.

He looked at me with an expression of pure disbelief. "You have completely lost your mind if you think that there is any way on this earth or the next that I would allow a pack of media vultures to descend on a patient who shouldn't even be speaking in the first place!"

'won't. mokuba coming here'

He frowned at me. "Seto, I have known you since you were ten years old. Don't try to lie to me; it won't work anymore."

'press already notified'. More than likely, they would simply follow Mokuba's car. 'find me a room or I will hold it in here.'

"The most willful child I have ever seen," he growled. "How many people?"

'?' I wrote 'call noah and ask'

"Oh no." He shook his head. "You are not going to force your stress onto him as well. I may not be able to stop you from overloading your brother, but I will not let you kill your cousin."

I had no idea what he was talking about. '?' I wrote.

He frowned. "His heart." I shrugged and he sighed. "I'm probably breaching patient confidentiality, but you need to know or you'll kill him. After his accident," I pointed to the question marks. "The car accident; you may have been too young. It was around the same time you were adopted. Noah suffered a myocardial contusion – a blunt force blow to his chest that damaged his heart. It nearly killed him then, but they were able to restart his heart at the scene. He's had three strokes – you did notice when your cousin was hospitalized, didn't you?"

I gave him a look to show that I'd noticed when the only person my age with whom I cared to socialize was missing. The truth, however, was that although I noticed when he was missing, I rarely knew why and after a few years, I didn't care. It was a normal enough occurrence that it no longer caught my curiosity. I gestured and he went on.

"My point here is that Noah cannot take the stress level that you seem to thrive on. He's already had a new pacemaker implanted earlier this year and he's overloaded it twice already. I'd already discussed removing him from the upper management of KaibaGames with him and your father. I'm asking you now. Please don't help him kill himself by expecting him to keep your pace."

I nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright. I'll go see about a room for this circus of yours." He left.

Noah had a heart condition. No one had informed me of that. I wondered who else knew. It was true that Noah had never been an athletic child, but neither of us had been as active as Mokuba. Noah had spent as much time as I studying, but while I had more interest in engineering, he leaned toward finance and other administrative functions. As a result, he was an accomplished manager and was a key part of my future plans. I did not want to lose my cousin.

But I could not afford to waste the talents and name of Kaiba Noah.

The information had given me an unrelated idea though. A previous accident, apparently unrelated, but in fact the underlying cause. I rang the nurse again and began writing while I waited for her.

'I need the initial pathology report for Kaiba Gozaburo's death' I tore out the page and handed it to the nurse.

"Oh. I don't know if I can get this. I'm not usually allowed…."

'you seem intelligent' I wrote 'I'm sure you will find a way'. It was a lie, but she agreed and left the room.

Fifteen minutes later, she slipped in looking guilty and carrying a thick medical file. "I didn't have time to look for just the report, so I had to grab the whole thing." She looked flush as if stealing the file was the adventure of her life time.

'thank you' I wrote. 'I promise I won't tell anyone who got it for me' I smiled and looked toward the door. She got the hint and left.

Medically, Gozaburo's death was from blunt trauma to the skull and abdomen. Nearly every bone in his body was broken and all of his major organs were ruptured. His skull had fractured so badly that fragments were found several feet away. 95% of his blood was exterior of his body. The photos were impressive. An autopsy was almost impossible.

Tanaka returned, annoyed. "Noah knew nothing about a press conference but he's alerting the appropriate people. And I have a conference room you can use – but Mokuba is the registered user not you." I smiled; that was one way to stop me from starting early. "I'm going to be there and if you say so much as two words, I will carry you back here myself. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," I whispered, grinning.

"Why do I bother?" he griped, shaking his head.

'because you are an honorable man' I wrote.

"What's that?" he asked suddenly. He picked up Gozaburo's file before I realized what he was looking at. "Who did you bully to get this?"

'didn't ask name. he was cute.'

"There are no 'he's on this floor," he pointed out sourly. I shrugged. "Try not to get the staff arrested before I come back."

Before he could leave, the nurse in question came in. "Kaiba-san? Time for your – OH!" She had a moment of fear as she realized what Tanaka was holding.

"Nurse Wong? Good. Let everyone in this ward know that all Kaiba-san's requests need to route through me. He's used to getting his way, so if he gives you any trouble, stick him with something." He turned back to me. "Lie still, no talking and don't give her any difficulty or you'll sleep through your press conference." He scowled, then left the room.

"I didn't get you in trouble, did I?" She asked as soon as the door closed.

I couldn't restrain the laugh or the pursuant coughing fit as I tried to shake my head no. She took all my vitals and promised not cause me any more trouble.

When she left, I began writing.

Mokuba and an extraordinary handsome man arrived two hours later. I'd had time to sleep, but I didn't feel rested and my throat still felt raw. I couldn't place his face, but I did recall believing Ryou was possibly the most beautiful man I'd ever seen and I could not imagine who this was if it wasn't him. He looked like he'd just stepped off the cover of GQ. Mokuba looked hollow. My brother came to my bed and collapsed, wrapping his arms around me and sobbing.

"I'm sorry, brother," I whispered, trying not to cough. He cried harder and held me tighter. I put my arms around him and held him back. Ryou's eyes were red as he turned away from us.

I had no tears to shed for Gozaburo, but I could not help being affected by my brother's grief. I remembered my own when our real Dad died. It was as if the whole world had gone dark and cold. The only light anywhere was Mokuba. No child should lose a parent and my brother had lost three. I did not know how he would bear the grief. But he would have to.

Tanaka came in after a while and told Ryou that there were press milling around whenever we were ready to face them. I gave Mokuba a last hug and a pat on the shoulder to move. I wiped my eyes and handed him the box of tissues – which he made use of.

'you read or ryou?' I wrote and handed him the statement I'd written.

His jaw dropped as he read it. "Nii-sama – I can't say this about Dad. None of it's true."

'if we don't people will say suicide' He looked mournful. 'can't restore life can save honor'

He shook his head. "Yes Nii-sama. I'll try." But tears were already falling again.

It was killing me to see him in so much pain. I swore he'd never go through anything like this again and I'd failed him. But I could not dwell on my failure. I had to act to save the family honor now.

'need to dress' I wrote.

"You may garner more sympathy in the hospital gown," Ryou observed. "It may also reduce the number of unnecessary questions."

I considered it. I did not like appearing weak, especially in so public a forum. But it might be useful later. I nodded. 'find wheelchair' I wrote and Ryou left the room.

He returned with my 'favorite' nurse, Wong, a chair and the directions to the conference room.

Mokuba insisted on pushing me. He and I entered the room together. A united front.

There were a dozen people there with cameras and recorders. I didn't recognize anyone and wondered if I should. Tanaka helped Mokuba 'park' my chair at the front of the room and I realized the murmur I was hearing was because they did not realize that I had been injured as well.

Mokuba took my notes and I gave his hand a brief squeeze and tried to look reassuring. I thought he might cry anyway. He turned to the crowd and looked down at the paper.

The voice that spoke first, however, caught me off guard. "I am Dr. Tanaka Ichiro, personal physician to the Kaiba family. This press conference is to make clear the events of this morning. Kaiba Mokuba, Kaiba Gozaburo's youngest son will make a statement and we will take a few questions afterward." Immediately people began shouting questions.

"Idiots," I had to say and managed to control the cough after.

"Kaiba-san?" Tanaka gestured to my brother.

"Kaiba Gozaburo died today at…." His voice broke and he began weeping. Ryou stepped forward – pushing me back into the wheelchair – and reached for the document. Mokuba would not let it go, though, and after a moment to calm himself, he went on. "….today at 10:45am from an accidental fall from his office window. Last year, my father sustained what he believed to be a minor injury during a routine training exercise in Thailand." He paused for a moment, regrouped, and then went on. "He has since had progressive problems with his balance and depth perception, which he had been hiding from – from my brother and me. His fall was a tragic mis-" he looked at me before continuing. "A tragic miscalculation and he will be missed by all who loved him." He turned away from the press, but instead of turning to me, he turned to Ryou.

"Give the young man a moment, and then we will proceed with questions in an orderly manner." Tanaka said forcefully.

"Why isn't Kaiba Seto speaking?" Someone yelled out.

Tanaka hesitated. "Kaiba-san was injured with his father this morning. His larynx was damaged and speaking causes irritation."

'ask, I'll write' I scrawled quickly and held up.

"As you can see, he is willing to speak with you," Tanaka pointed out wryly.

"What do you say to the allegations that you or your brother pushed your father out of that 35th story window?"

"FUCK YOU!" Mokuba screamed, and would have launched himself at the speaker if Ryou had not gotten a good hold of him first.

We ended the Press Conference on that note. In the ensuing chaos, Tanaka, Ryou, Mokuba and I managed to slip down near the hospital cafeteria. I pointed to my brother and the sign.

"No," Ryou said, "he hasn't eaten and yes he probably should."

"I'm not hungry," Mokuba growled.

"Always hungry," I whispered. He glared at me – which took me aback a bit. I couldn't recall my brother ever being truly angry with me.

"You both should," Tanaka stated. "I will escort you back to your room. Bakura-san, if you can't get him to eat here, there's a McDonald's a few blocks away. I don't recommend that swill, but once in a while, I suppose it's not too bad."

"Thank you, Doctor." Ryou bowed then gestured to Mokuba. "We'll see what they have and if you don't see anything interesting, we'll try around the block."

"I'm not hungry!" he snapped. "Did you hear that asshole?"

"Yes," I whispered. "We will have –" I started coughing again.

"Will you do something about that, Damn It!" Mokuba snapped at Tanaka.

"I can't muzzle him," Tanaka said with a tone that implied that he'd considered it. "The more he talks, the more he is irritating the damage."

"Mokuba," Ryou rubbed his shoulders, "you're upset and you should be. It's been a hell of a day…."

"Don't placate me, whore. My Father died this morning and those assholes think I did it!"

"Mokuba!" I snapped which caused another damned coughing fit.

Ryou, however, didn't react. "No one believes you harmed your father. The Press are behaving shamefully. But your father would not have wanted you to act so disrespectfully either." Mokuba took a breath, but didn't speak. "I suspect you will be faced with that question again. You should think of a printable response to it."

"Yeah, I guess," he conceded.

"The doctor, I'm sure, needs a few minutes to examine Seto. We could sit in here and draft something."

He glared at me again. "Yeah. My own statement." He stomped off toward the cafeteria.

Ryou sighed. "I'll try to get him to eat something. And I'll see if he'll tell me what he's mad at you about, Seto." He glanced at Tanaka, frowned sadly, nodded to both of us and then followed my brother.

Tanaka took me back to my room and gave me a full examination. The swelling had started to go down, but the bruises were beginning to darken and stood out violently against my fairer skin. He prescribed a few drugs to help ease the pain and further reduce the swelling. He studied my x-rays and MRIs and decided that I didn't appear to be in imminent danger.

"Dr. Tanaka?" Nurse Wong peered into the room. "The Police are back. They're being very insistent."

"Tell them –" he started, but I touched his arm and gestured her to let them in. "Oh, very well. Let's get this over with."

Three officers came in, two bowing deferral. The last was polite, but more watchful than the other two.

"Good afternoon, Kaiba-san. Thank you for seeing us. We realized that you are not well at the moment. We only have a few questions. This will not take long."

'thank you.' I wrote. 'names?'

"Yes, of course. Forgive me. I am Lt. Yoshida. This is Lt. Suzuki."

'homicide?' I wrote.

"Yes, Kaiba-san."

'and him?' I wrote, pointing to the third man.

"He is only here to observe." I stared pointedly at the officer until he glanced uneasily at the 'observer' and the man nodded slightly.

"He is Superintendent Mori." I acknowledged the Police Chief and wondered to myself if he was one of Gozaburo's alleged friends or one of his paid officials – not that I had ever seen a difference between the two groups.

I pointed to 'thank you' and wrote 'how may I help?'

"We are still trying to understand exactly how your father's death occurred."

'he fell' I wrote simply.

Mori's eyes narrowed as Yoshida tried to recover.

"Yes, Kaiba-san," Suzuki agreed. "We just need to determine why."

I refrained from writing what I was actually thinking and wrote 'misjudged window sill'

"Did he often open the window in his office?"

'not to my knowledge. I've been away at school for a year.'

"And you think he may have started opening that window?"

'yes'

Yoshida had been taking notes. He stopped and flipped a few pages. "According to his assistant, Kaiba-sama had never opened that window. Do you think he is lying?"

'doubtful' I wrote 'fingerprints?'

"Yes, there were fingerprints on the lock," Suzuki said. "We are waiting for results. We will need to take your prints, if you don't mind, Kaiba-san."

I put down my notepad and offered my hands. The action seemed to take both officers off-guard and it took a moment for one of them to leave the room and get the kit.

Mori didn't move. His eyes never left me.

They asked for a description of the meeting. I wrote that it was too long to detail, but in summary, Gozaburo was placed on long-term leave. He didn't like the decision.

"What is your relationship with Mazaki Anzu?"

'who?' I wrote. Until he said it, I thought those were two separate people.

"We have been told that she is – I'm sorry, was – your father's girlfriend. Is it true that you had a relationship with her at one point?"

'worked together I think.' I wrote. 'memory still fuzzy on some people. what kind of relationship?'

"Well, it's not that uncommon for men in the same family to have the same romantic taste in women."

Tanaka actually snickered and I smiled slowly. 'doubtful in our case'

"And why is that?"

'I came out when I was 14'

"So because you are gay you could not have been in a relationship with Mazaki?"

'rather obvious, isn't it?'

"I see." They were both taking notes now as Mori watched me. "May we see your injury?"

I put my notepad down again and lifted my chin. Yoshida and Suzuki studied my neck carefully.

"How did this happen?"

'not sure' I wrote. 'memory fuzzy'

"Did you blackout?"

'not sure'

"Was anyone else in the room at the time?"

'not sure'

"Gentlemen," Tanaka interrupted them before we could play another round. "Please bear in mind that Kaiba-san was strangled this morning. I can show you the pathology report for these bruises that shows a match for Kaiba-sama's hand. Kaiba-san's memory was affected by a severe, nearly life threatening loss of blood and oxygen to his brain."

"So Kaiba-sama attempted to murder his son?"

"I didn't say that!" Tanaka growled.

"But the injury was life threatening?" Suzuki looked at me. "What stopped your father from killing you?"

"I don't know," I whispered. Undoubtedly because I'd suffer more if I lived.

"So someone else could have entered the room, and in an attempt to save your life, pushed your father?"

A 'yes' would virtually damn Mokuba. A 'no' would imply that I knew more than I was telling them and this investigation would go on interminably. "I don't –" I spoke as loudly as I could and triggered a rather long, painful coughing fit.

Tanaka lectured them on abusing a patient while I hacked long enough to give myself a migraine. I picked up the notepad again. 'later please'

All three of my visitors frowned. "Of course, Kaiba-san," Yoshida said, bowing. "Thank you for your time."

When they left, Tanaka grunted. "Well, at least that's over. I'll have a late lunch brought in for you. Soup, tea. Eat as much as you can but don't force it if you have trouble swallowing. There is still a lot of swelling inside there."

Nurse Wong brought my lunch. I indicated that I needed her to wait and wrote a note asking her to obtain the print copies for every media outlet in attendance at the Press Conference. I needed to know who was saying what.

Her eyes went wide. "Oh, I wouldn't even know where to begin!"

'get my cousin noah's number from ryou. he'll help.'

She looked at the note and then at the door. "Dr. Tanaka was very clear."

'won't mind this. reading not talking'

"Well, I guess I'll have time tomorrow morning." She sounded a bit reluctant.

'thank you'

Mokuba and Ryou arrived an hour or so later. I had a note ready for them. 'APOLOGIZE'.

Mokuba had the decency to look embarrassed. "Yeah. Sorry about that 'whore' crack. I was just, you know, mad."

"I understand completely." Ryou smiled. "No apology necessary."

"Very necessary," I said as loud as I could.

"Seto!" Ryou chided at the same time Mokuba said, "Nii-sama!"

I smiled slightly. 'status' I wrote.

"Noah closed the office, sent all the headquarters employees home and sent word around the corporation that anyone who wanted to leave would be given four hours administrative leave. He found your implementation file and gave the department heads their new directives before they left." I nodded; the very reason I intended to move Noah to VP of Operations once my preliminary plans were in place.

"At the manor, most of the staff are still in shock. Anzu's hasn't left her room – or rather, your father's – since she arrived."

'her room?' I wrote and Mokuba asked.

"Ah, yes. I had forgotten that neither of you knew. Anzu moved in with your father about a month ago – his request. According to Katya, he not only proposed this morning, he told her to stop taking birth control."

'who?'

"Anzu's secretary, Borski Katya. I don't think you've met her. You haven't met my assistant Chin Yo either. I'll schedule a lunch with a few key staff for next week."

I nodded. At least these were people I wasn't supposed to know.

There was a tap on my door and a nurse I didn't recognize came in to check my vitals. "I'm sorry, gentlemen, but visiting hours are over."

'go home. bed.' I wrote. Mokuba looked troubled. 'I'll be here.'

"Yes, Nii-sama," he agreed, reluctantly. I felt uncomfortable showing affection in front of the nurse and, apparently, he did as well. We nodded to each other then he left.

Ryou bowed slightly. "Good night, Seto. We'll be back first thing in the morning."

Shortly thereafter, I was asleep.


	34. 27: My Introduction to Me

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 27: My Introduction to Me

* * *

Chapter 27

My voice was still raspy the next morning, but my throat felt a little less raw. I was able to have brief conversations before I would lose my voice but it would return after a few minutes rest.

Nurse Wong did bring my newspapers and a stack of website hardcopies. "This is all I could find."

She was out of uniform. "Are you not working today?" I croaked.

"It's my day off," she admitted.

"Thank you." I made a note to find a position and hire her for it.

Ryou and Mokuba returned while I was reading, both scowling.

"The police wanted to 'interview' us. Again." Ryou's tone indicated what he thought of that. Mokuba was even more withdrawn than before. He seemed less angry and more distressed by something, but he just shook his head each time I asked if he wanted to talk about it.

After a few hours, Tanaka could not think of any further valid excuses for keeping me and I was finally released to go home.

The ride home was tense. Mokuba stared out the window. Ryou tried to make conversation, but I was far more concerned by my brother's apparent anger with me. When I wasn't worried about Mokuba, I too, was looking out the window, piecing together a city that was only vaguely familiar to me now. The route to the house was dotted with things I knew, things half remembered and things unknown. For someone with an eidetic memory, it was unnerving to have my mind in such disarray.

My memory of the man driving the car, however, was as pristine as my memory of my brother. Nakamura Ito, father of Ichiro, driver for myself and for Gozaburo before me. He was due for a rather healthy raise as soon as I contacted personnel. And yet, I still had a patchwork of memories for Ryou. I knew we were friends. I was having difficulty putting the memory of Bakura, Gozaburo's Geisha and this man together, but I knew that would come with time. One question nagged at me, however.

"Are we lovers?" I asked him directly.

He blushed faintly. "Not…currently. We were, briefly, until you and your boyfriend reconciled. Since then, we have not slept together – but," he glanced at Mokuba, but my brother was apparently ignoring us, "but that was your choice."

"I see." I thought about it a bit longer. "You are seeing someone else as well, aren't you?"

He smiled. "That is irrelevant."

It seemed very relevant. "Didn't he threaten bodily harm if he ever caught us together?"

He frowned slightly. "If he did, I will speak to him. My relationship with you comes first."

"I don't think it does." I considered it. "No. And if that was the case prior, then it no longer is. If you are in a relationship, I don't want to interfere with it."

"Kaiba-san…."

"Now that I remember." I smiled. "I distinctly recall telling you that if you were polite to me again, I would fire you."

He smiled as well. "You did, Seto. Otogi knows that I am your Geisha and that I am not a free man. It is a testament to the quality of person you are that I have a relationship with anyone else at all."

"And as I recall, that makes not the slightest bit of difference to him." I looked at Mokuba hoping that he'd taken an interest in the conversation, but he was still scowling into the distance.

I could not remember him being angry with me before. I could not even remember arguing with him, even as children. I have never denied or refused him anything that was within my power to give. To have won against Gozaburo and lost Mokuba would be intolerable. Quite literally, life would not be worth living.

We passed a long brick wall that appeared ten feet high from my angle. The car slowed and turned into a driveway. Nakamura swiped a pass card and a pair of excessively tall gates opened. Inside, the drive was lined with grass covered lawns and gently rolling hills. A few trees, just beginning to show signs of life, dotted the panorama. In the distance, I could see the top of a large traditional roof rising above the treeline. The trees became thicker as we moved toward it, but I could see roads that I knew went to gardens and guest houses and….

"The Shrine," I said.

"Did you want to go there, Sir?" Nakamura asked.

"No." My mind was racing as memories began flooding in. The grounds were beautiful and immaculately maintained. Mokuba and I went outside to play once and were both punished for trampling the grass. After that, the only time I spent in the legendary Gardens of Kaiba Manor was at formal receptions in the spring and fall.

But the Shrine. Someone had wed there – or was supposed to. I could not quite remember who.

It was another five minutes of driving before we arrived at the main house. I looked at it and tried to fit it into my memories of growing up. Architecturally, it was a blend of old and new, traditional designs and modern technology. It was very Japanese with long covered walkways leading from room to room and bordering Zen gardens throughout. The front half of the building was one level including the formal main hall, the formal dining room and the ballroom. The back half was a much more Western design with four levels and housed the kitchens, bedrooms and other private spaces.

Outside the front door, was a line of servants – none of whom I recognized. Mokuba got out of the car and rushed past everyone without a word.

"What is all this?" I asked Nakamura as I got out of the car.

"You've been gone quite some time, Sir. I think everyone wanted to see you. Be sure you're alright."

"Why do I remember you and none of them?" I asked him directly.

He hesitated. "Well, Sir, I've seen you more recently. I think, maybe, that night I picked you up…."

I stopped him. That night I made a specific effort to remember him – committing him to memory with the same meticulous care I put into a new card or engineering design. "Thank you. Tell the others that my throat is still raw. I don't wish to speak to anyone."

"Of course, Sir."

Nakamura went forward and spoke to the staff. I could see several people nodding as the message spread through them. I ran my fingers through my hair to smooth it – it really was almost comically long now – and straightened my shoulders.

Most of the group greeted me with 'welcome home' or 'sorry for your loss'. Some even seemed honest. I kept waiting for one of them to look familiar. No one did.

Inside the house, in the grand foyer, stood a man and a woman. They were both very familiar. She was young-ish and average – average height, average weight, average face – but something about her was comforting, almost maternal. He was definitely not paternal. He was not quite as stunning as Ryou but easily a contender with long black hair and piercing green eyes.

My eyes never left him as she moved forward and embraced me tearfully. "Oh Seto!" she wept, "I can't believe he's gone."

"I can't either," I managed, although really I was frantically trying to remember anything about the black-haired beauty. He swept past me and internally I sighed and turned my attention to the woman in my arms. I presumed that she was Mazaki Anzu but she wasn't quite clicking in my memory yet. "I'm sorry," I said, not really sure what to say.

"I should have abstained from the vote," she sniffed. "I should have followed him when he left. You told me to go but I…." She broke down again.

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with it," I consoled her. "There, there."

After a few minutes, I gave Ryou a pleading look over my shoulder.

"Anzu, sweetheart." He pulled her away gently. "Seto still needs to rest. He's still healing."

"Oh God! I'm so sorry! I didn't even ask."

I smiled slightly. "It's ok. It's hard to answer," I croaked with a slight cough.

"Oh you poor thing!" She touched my throat tenderly. "I thought – I hoped he'd…." she broke down again and Ryou pulled her into his arms.

"Ryuji, help take his things up, please. I'll take care of her."

"Thank you," Ryuji sighed.

I didn't actually realize that I had 'things', but the black-haired beauty leaned over to show off a muscular ass as he picked up a briefcase I presumed was mine. There was a second bag so I grabbed it and followed him toward the back of the house.

Memories began spilling across me. Running through the halls after Mokuba. Studying the Zen garden in hopes that it would tell me why life was so hard. The first time I was allowed to attend a party in the Ball Room. My first kiss. I remembered a hundred sighs, a thousand frowns, precious few smiles.

No more. This was my mansion now. I did not want to live in Gozaburo's house. My company, my home. There would be smiles and friends and even the occasional unrestrained laughter.

And the more than occasional unrestrained sex, I thought as my current companion began climbing the stairs in front of me.

I knew this man did not work for me – I had a feeling, in fact, that he would be offended by the suggestion. A friend? He didn't seem particularly associated with any of the others. A lover? Hopefully.

On the third floor, the hall opened and stretched into two wings. To the west, Gozaburo's suite lay. A cold, dark feeling assured me of that. I turned to the east wing and paused. One set of doors lead to my rooms, one to Mokuba's and the others were vacant. Had been vacant my whole life. The whole house seemed too large and too empty.

"I thought that was Mokuba's room," Ryuji commented.

Which would only partially explain why the door was locked. "Oh. Yes. Thinking," I said and moved to the opposite side of the hall. "Please, come in."

"Well, for a few. I do need a break from poor Anzu."

"Yes, she seems to be taking Gozaburo's death rather hard."

"Honestly? And mind you, I wouldn't tell anyone else this, but I can't even begin to guess what she saw in him! I mean, Honda is a bit young, but at least he's sane."

"He wasn't insane," I stated, "he was evil." I opened the door.

Motion sensitive lights turned on and I found myself in a simple living room. My room. My game station with literally every system on the market. My couch and private library. My TV, stereo, CD collection. My sanctuary. There were three doors; one lead to my bathroom, one to my bedroom, and the last to my study.

"Huh. Funny, I thought it would look more like an office," Ryuji remarked. "This looks like a very tidy kid's room."

I had to smile. "I'm a very tidy kid."

"A joke? From you? They must have you high as a kite." He smirked. "Let's get you in bed."

I looked away, blushing slightly; it was the best suggestion I had heard in days. "This way," I said and led him to the interior door.

The bedroom – the whole house really – had been designed for adults with the idea that no child would ever be in residence. It was too large, and looking at it now, depressingly empty. There were no posters, no pictures. The windows were high and looked out over the rooftop balcony, accessed from my study. The room was painted subdued beige with curtains and bed spread to match.

The only luxury was the king-size western-style bed. Gozaburo had purchased it in Europe when the room was used as a guest suite and it was simpler to leave it than purchase something a child might like. I knew it wasn't just my fractured memory making the room feel cold and foreign.

"Where do you want this?" he asked holding up my bag.

"Just drop it in there." I waved toward the closet.

"Oh. My. God." He stared into the room-sized walk in closet. "I think I just discovered heaven." He dropped the bag and ran an elegant hand down the length of the first rack.

Shirts, pants, suits – in that order – a small array of business casual, then weekend wear, which was almost as formal as my business wear. I stepped in behind him and nodded, pleased that my memory had been precise on something.

"Oh. My. God." he said again.

I turned and saw what he was looking at. My formal kimono collection. "Gozaburo had a few good points. He bought Mokuba, Noah and I one every Christmas. They're each handmade."

He pulled one out. It was spring green and had black dragons flowing around it. It was all of four feet long. "You must have been the cutest thing on two legs in this."

"I was very disciplined," I chuckled. Then coughed. "Excuse me."

"No, I really should let you get some rest. Besides, Ryou has enough going on without Anzu too. I can't believe you sent him to the Imperial Palace!" He shook his head.

He put the kimono away and started to leave, but I stepped over – not quite blocking the door. "Please don't feel obliged to leave," I said softly. "I'm enjoying your company."

He looked at me, just a little confused. "I think you need to lie down now."

"Alright." I stepped aside and he moved past me with a suspicious glance.

"Do you need anything?" he asked as he turned down my sheets.

I knew that was not a typical act for him and took it as my cue. "Give me a moment," I whispered. My voice was fading, but I suspected he'd understand me. As he stood straight, I slid my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me. "I'm sure I can think of something."

He gasped and tried to pull away, but I held him firmly. His hair fell in a soft wave against my face. He once made a comment about the smell of my hair. I remembered silky black hair, caressing my chest, my stomach, my thighs... "I love your hair," I told him.

"Kaiba?" His voice was very tight. "I don't know what kind of goof balls they have you hocked up on, but if you don't let me go right this instant, you're going to find out the hard way what the 'double down dog' position is."

"I don't understand." But I loosened my grip. "We aren't lovers?"

He pulled away from me in shock. "LOVERS? US? Did you lose a few brain cells in there?"

"Yes," I said simply, too embarrassed to be anything but honest.

Whatever he was going to say next, he re-considered. "Oh. Well. No, we are not lovers. I am very happy with Ryou."

"Otogi Ryuji," I whispered, finally fitting him into my memory.

"You didn't know who I was?" I shook my head. "Ok. I'm going to send Ryou up now. And just so you know, you're not his lover either. Got it?"

I recovered myself. "There is no need to send anyone up. I am fine. Tanaka stressed that I should be resting not talking." I coughed again. "Thank you for your assistance." I turned away from him and began undressing. A moment later, I heard the door close.

I did have medications I was supposed to take but I would deal with them when I woke. At the moment, no pill would have made me feel better.

In the middle of the night, I was awakened by someone screaming in terror. The sound was so close that for a moment I couldn't tell if it was coming from me or not. Then I realized that there was a speaker installed on the headboard.

Not a speaker, an intercom; installed shortly after our adoption so that Mokuba and I could talk after bed time if we wanted. So that if he had a nightmare, I'd hear him.

It took another minute for me to wake up enough to realize what I was hearing, and then I bolted out of my suite and ran for his. Instinct counts for a lot because I simply ran to a door, opened it and heard him sobbing.

"Mokuba!" I held him, kissed him, rocked him. "I'm here! I won't let them take you! I'm here, I promise. I'm always here." He clung to me still shaking, still panting.

No one else came.

The second night we were in Kaiba Manor – our first night ever sleeping apart – Mokuba had a nightmare and woke up screaming, but the house was so big and the rooms so far apart, that no one heard him. He got lost trying to find me. The next morning, I was hysterical trying to find him. I was honestly afraid that they had done something – taken him away – and I'd never see him again. The fear of losing him made me irrational. It was almost lunchtime when one of the maids found him hiding in closet.

I refused to leave my brother alone for even a moment until Gozaburo agreed to give us cell phones and installed the intercom. Gozaburo thought that I was a bit carried away – at first. But after a week of me refusing to even go to the bathroom without my brother, he made the changes. Even so, it was almost a month before I felt secure that my brother was safe.

I clung to him as tightly as he clung to me. My brother was the only thing I could count on. The only one who hadn't left me, broken my heart, done me bodily harm or otherwise made my life a living hell. He was the only thing good, the only thing precious.

"Why, Seto?" He asked softly, but his voice was the only sound in the world. "Why did you make him do it?"

"I didn't make anyone do anything, brother. It was a dream. It was only a dream."

"Was Dad dying a dream?" he said, still sniffing but calmer. His head was on my chest and his arms were still around me, but he was no longer holding me. "Was his miscalculation a dream too?"

I let him go and turned him to face me. "Tell me. The whole thing." I brushed his hair from his eyes. Even though he was almost 14, I still looked in his eyes and saw the child my true father entrusted to me. I wondered, for a moment, if that was how parents felt when they looked at their children.

He sat up all the way and turned on a lamp. "It was the one where I'm being chased," he said with a dismissive wave. "Why did you have to kill him, Nii-sama? What did I do?"

I looked at him in confusion. "I killed someone in your dream?"

He frowned. "Please, Seto. I just need to know what I did."

"What you did? What are you talking about?"

"The police. They told me you said I pushed him." The words didn't make any sense. I could hear them, but it was gibberish. "So, I just wanted to know what Dad did – what I did – to make you hate me." He sighed, resigned. "I won't deny it, if that makes things easier."

"I'm sorry; I'm not following this at all. I only spoke to the police once – I thought. I told them that he stepped out the window on his own. And when they started trying to frame you, I had a coughing fit. If they told you anything else they lied." I touched his face. "And if you think I would – think I could – ever ever accuse you of anything... Mokuba – brother – please believe me. I would never, I will never give you up. Not to the bad man, not to the police. Not to death himself if I can find away around it."

He sobbed and fell against me. I sat there rocking him and quietly wiping my own eyes. Yoshida, Suzuki and Mori. They lied to him; they thought if they scared him that he would either confess or implicate someone else. Instead, they torment a distraught boy who'd just lost his father. Pricks. I had a wolf to sic on bastards like this. They would pay for making my brother cry.

Mokuba cried himself to sleep. I arranged us both more comfortably and slept with him.

I woke to a soft tap on the door. "Kaiba-san? Excuse me, sir." One of the servants was peering into the bedroom furtively. "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but there are some police officers here to see you."

I caught myself snarling. "They can wait until I'm damn good and ready to come down."

"Shall I show them to the study, sir?"

"No. Show them to the main hall." It had several museum-quality artifacts, which were just impressive enough to remind them who they were dealing with. "Let the staff know that those bastards think Mokuba had something to do with Gozaburo death. We are no longer cooperating with them."

"Yes, sir." The man left and closed the door behind himself.

"Why did he do it, Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked, surprising me because I didn't think he was awake.

I started to placate him and stopped. He deserved honesty. "Because he hated me, I think. He hated me but he needed me and I think he couldn't stand the idea of losing to me again."

"Dad loved us."

"Gozaburo loved you."

"Don't say that! He loved us both. Why else would he have adopted both of us if he didn't have to?"

"He wanted you." I smiled. "After ten minutes with you, I'm sure he would have adopted anyone I told him to just to have you."

"Just for the record, I stopped believing that one when I was eight."

"It's true."

"I'm not a child, Seto." He pulled away from me. "Stop treating me like one."

I sighed. "You want an answer I don't have. I can only tell what I think his reasoning was. He wanted me to suffer and he knew that I would never let anything happen to you."

"What was his miscalculation?"

"His what?" Then I remembered the statement I wrote. "Oh! I just meant to refer to stepping off the ledge for the press. I doubt he ever miscalculated a thing."

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama. I guess I haven't been thinking clearly. I know you wouldn't…." he stopped. "You know."

"I confess I wanted to tell him to jump out a window, but he would never have done it because I said to. I don't know why he did it, brother. I'm sorry if I caused it." And for his sake, I truly meant it.

He sighed deeply. "What do you want to tell the police?"

"Assholes. The truth. I can't remember anything between the moment I left the board room and the moment I realize that you –" I stopped as a shudder passed through me.

Mokuba put his hand on my shoulder. "Yes. I would have gone right after him. You saved me."

I was the one crying then and he the one comforting. His nightmare came to life – the bad man almost took him. It took me a few minutes to calm myself. The bad man was gone. The bad man could never hurt him – could never hurt me – again. My abuser was dead.

I was abused and my abuser was dead. Both the admission and the release were dizzying. Who will abuse me now?

I pulled away from Mokuba and took a deep breath. "We need to end this investigation as quickly as possible."

"Nii-sama?" He wiped my face tenderly. "Things were worse with Dad than you told me, weren't they?"

"Irrelevant," I said. "Baba, I will need your assistance..."

"Baba?" He looked at me with shock and a touch of amusement. "You haven't called me that since my first day of kindergarten."

"I..." I had completely forgotten the infantile pet name. "Well..."

He smiled warmly. "Nobody else ever called me that, Nii-sama."

"I'd be stunned if they had," I said, clearing my throat. My voice was tiring already. "I need your assistance today. My voice is giving out already and I'm still having trouble with my memory."

"I guessed."

"I'm sure." I cleared my throat again. "My problem is that apart from anyone I saw yesterday afternoon, I don't know anyone. For instance, I know I have a lawyer and he needs to be here when we speak to those jackals but I have no idea who he is."

"Yeah." He thought for a minute. "What about that guy who wired you the money? Yamada? I saw his name on a couple of the contracts you did." I shrugged. "His number is in your phone so that's easy."

"Yes. And if he can't get here in a reasonable amount of time, we can have a conference by vid-phone. I do have a vid-phone in my study, don't I? That's not something I'm confusing?"

"Seto, you have everything in your study!" He grinned. "If it beeps, you have one."

"Fine. Get your clothes. We'll dress in my room while we call him." He got up and grabbed what he needed. "I'll need you to cover for me substantially today. If I hesitate even slightly, answer for me. I will back whatever you say and we will resolve any disputes between ourselves later."

"OK." He headed for the door.

"And no, I will not be approving a car, a boat, a plane or an increase in your allowance."

He tried to scowl but couldn't. "Aw, you're no fun anymore."

"I haven't forgotten everything."

"Oh! Wait." He searched his room a moment until he found what he was looking for – a duel deck. He pulled out a card and looked at it. "Meh," he said and handed it to me. "Bakura noticed the suit jacket."

It didn't connect in my memory for a moment and then I remembered the conversation. "True. My tie?" He smirked, but found it. "Ryou noticed but Anzu didn't. I believe this is the top card on my deck currently." I handed him his card back.

"Cheater." He rolled his eyes, but put the card away.

We left his room and both of us looked down the hall toward the west wing of the house. Gozaburo's suite was on that side.

"I keep thinking he's down there," Mokuba said softly. "That I could just go knock on his door and he'll be there."

"I know." I was having the same thought for entirely different reasons. "It's just us now."

"It was always just us, really," he answered sadly. I kissed the top of his head.

We both heard the footsteps a moment before a maid came around the corner with an armload of linens. She gasped in surprise and stared at us before turning around. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know…please forgive me."

"What –?" I started but Mokuba pinched my hip and I realized that I was completely naked. I was so used to it that I hardly noticed. "Yes. Quickly." We hurried into my room. "It's safe now," I called before I closed the door.

Mokuba laughed. I was beginning to fear that I'd never hear him laugh again. It was worth the embarrassment.

We both dressed while I found my phone and scrolled through to 'Wolf – Yamada'. I dialed, set the phone on speaker and a moment later, the line was answered by a vaguely familiar woman's voice.

"Good morning, Kaiba-san. We're sorry for your loss. Yamada-san is on another line, but he asked that we interrupt him if you should call. Please hold for just a moment while I connect you."

"Wow." Mokuba shook his head. "They're well trained."

A moment later, another almost recognized voice picked up. "Kaiba-san! We are saddened by your loss. I am honored by your call. How may I assist you?"

"I need an attorney for my brother and I." My voice was all but a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you."

"We need a lawyer," Mokuba repeated.

"Kaiba-san?"

I cleared my throat and tried again. "This is Kaiba Seto. My brother Mokuba is also on the line." I paused to cough. "We need an attorney; the police think we had something to do with Gozaburo's death."

"Did you?"

"This asshole is your lawyer?" Mokuba growled.

I held my hand up to quell Mokuba's frustration. "Of course not."

"Very well. When do they want to speak with you?"

"They are here now."

"And your guardian is present?"

I had to grin. Mokuba scowled. "Our father is dead, you son of a –"

"Brother." I touched him gently, remembering the significance of the question. "I am afraid that Gozaburo died without naming a guardian for us."

"Most regrettable," Yamada sighed. "Luckily, Kawai-san's application is still on file. I'm sure she can be quickly appointed your guardian and then the police can begin their questioning." I knew the name, but had no idea who she was. "In the meantime, I will explain your situation to them. You may direct them to me if they give you any trouble today."

"Thank you." I hung up. "That was easier than I'd hoped."

"But the police are still waiting. What are we going to tell them?"

"We are going to tell them that we are two under age boys who are grieving the loss of their father and we have no guardian to protect us."

"What?"

"They will then try to obtain a warrant to force us to speak to them without a guardian. However, without any proof that either of us was involved with his... incident, they will have no choice but to wait until we are ready to see them."

"Let's just talk to them now and get this over with. The sooner they clear this up, the better."

"This cannot be cleared up quickly, Brother. We are his only heirs and the only witnesses to his death. How many people know he was engaged to this Anzu?" He started to answer then thought about it. "Have you seen his will? What are the chances that he has not has time to change it to include her? Killing him before the engagement became public knowledge gives us good odds of retaining the entire family fortune."

"If it comes out that we get everything, it'll look like we killed him for the money and we're covering for each other." Mokuba's face clouded over. "Nothing we say would satisfy those bastards then!"

"Correct. Therefore, we must allow the police to clear us. Have you ever touched the lock on that window?"

"I didn't even know the thing opened."

"Neither did I. Was it open before you went to get me?"

His eyes widened. "No! He did plan it! He wanted you to be there and if the window was already open, he knows I would have at least looked out it." Then his eyes narrowed. "So our prints won't be on the window, only his. And the security camera outside Dad's office will show the time stamp when you entered."

"Is there a camera inside?"

He shook his head. "He said if he needed a camera in his office, his entire security team needed to be fired." Which explained to me why he never feared striking me in his office; I always thought it was because security wouldn't help me. Maybe they would have, if they had known.

There was a knock on my door. "Sirs? The police would like to know how soon you will be coming down to speak with them."

I gave Mokuba a thin smile before opening the door. "I suspect the officers will be receiving a call shortly. Take it to them directly. We will come down for breakfast as soon as they leave." I glanced at my brother. "Ask the cook if he can make blueberry pancakes."

"He, sir?"

I frowned. Even small memory lapses were discovered too quickly. "He, she, it – irrelevant! Let me know when those jackals have left my home." I closed the door. "To whom was I just speaking?"

"Hiromotu. He's worked here, like, ten years."

"And the cook?"

"Which? The head chief or your personal chief?" I gave him a pleading look and he chuckled. "The head chief is Takamo – Dad hired him away from some other rich guy. You complained about the lack of variety in the dinner menu and hired a french woman – Verne Julia – and she does pretty much all your meals. She and Takamo actually get along pretty well."

"The maid in the hall?"

He gave me a run down of the current household staff and much of it began to sound familiar. When Hiromotu returned to inform us that the police had left, promising to return, I was able to remember a few details about him.

Mokuba and I went down to breakfast – Verne did have blueberries available – and we had a pleasant breakfast together. Until the dining room door opened.

"Hey Dad!" Mokuba said out of habit as Ryou and Otogi entered. My brother's expression passed through several levels a grief. "Excuse me," he said suddenly and left the room.

"Mokuba –" I started to follow him, but Ryou stopped me.

"He needs some time on his own to deal with this. As do you."

"A man I hated is dead." I shrugged. "I'm afraid that I'm not struggling with much grief."

"He was your father," a woman said.

I turned to see Anzu enter the room. Her eyes were still red and bruised. A servant entered and gave all three coffees and juice.

"He was my guardian. My father," I stressed the word, "died when I was eight."

"He raised you, cared for you." She looked angry. "Whatever else he may have done, you should show some honor and respect for what he gave you."

"Scars, pain and an unparallelled distrust of mankind?"

She glared at me. "A home, an education and more wealth than you deserve."

"Wealth I paid for with everyday of my life," I snapped

"I refuse to listen to you act as if he never did anything for you! I wouldn't let him berate you and I am not going to allow you to berate him!" She nearly stomped out of the room.

Otogi finished his coffee in a rather hurried swallow. "It's going to be a long day." He stood up. "You know where I'll be, lover. Oh, and Kaiba, I'm on your side for once – I talked to your father for all of five minutes. Five minutes more and I would have slit my own wrists. He was insufferable." He left the room.

I looked at Ryou. "No words of reproach from you?"

His lips pursed as he considered it. "Anzu knew him more intimately than I. She is speaking from a broken heart. I, however, had a different relationship with the man. I simply find speaking ill of the dead...ill-considered."

"I see."

"I grieve more that my friends are in pain than I do for any personal sense of loss."

We all spent most of the day quietly at home, allowing a service to take all calls. Mokuba did not shun me, but he and Anzu seemed to have a more shared mourning.

We had to attend the first of many memorial services, but I spent most of my afternoon with Ryou combing through pictures he had of some of my classmates and what he remembered of them. Some of them I was able to connect to my own memories, others were vague and shadowy.

There was a handsome blond boy in one picture, smiling. He was a beautiful American with his arms draped over the shoulders of the boy I now knew was my roommate Honda and another, much shorter boy named Mutou. Looking at him made my stomach seem to twist and yet I could not say why. His name seemed to be just beyond the tip of my memory.

"Who is this?" I asked staring at the photo.

"Honda, Wheeler and Mutou." He said casually.

"Wheeler," I repeated. The name brought back something. "Do I own a motorcycle?"

"You owned a two-wheeled vehicle that was at one time a motorcycle." He smirked. "I, personally, think it's not even fit for the junkyard."

"What happened to it? Did it have something to do with Wheeler?"

"As I recall the story, it broke down the night you meet Wheeler and Honda. Joey says –"

"Joey!" That name carried a thousand intimate moments. I looked at the picture again. If that was Joey, I had extraordinarily good taste in men. However, something was odd. "I thought he had short hair."

"Joey?" Ryou shook his head. "Not that I've ever seen. It's always been about that long."

I looked at the picture again; the memory 'glitches' were disturbing. "He's..." The past caught up to the present. "He's gone now, isn't he?"

"Yes. Moved to New York and found another lover, you told me. You've been seeing this one's brother. Mutou Yami, I believe."

"Where is he?"

"I don't have a picture, but as I recall, they look very similar.

I looked at Mutou again. "I certainly hope not." I considered the name. "I have no memory at all of a Yami."

"I'm sure it will come to you. I have a few pictures of KaibaCorp staff. We should look at those."

We reconstructed my memory for most of the evening. At dinner, Anzu gave me a cursory apology. And that, too, sparked a memory.

"You used to maintain my calender, didn't you?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I did all of your administrative work."

"Wednesday at 2pm."

She smiled slightly. "That was your hair appointment – which I'm guessing you haven't kept."

"Weren't you dating Honda?"

Her smile faded. "Yes."

"Did you go to school with us?"

"No. You introduced us."

"I introduced you?"

She blushed faintly. "You called me up, at 10pm one night, told me to get dressed and come over to your place because there was a boy there that I might think was cute."

I nearly choked. "I said that?"

"I think you have your stories crossed, ZuZu-sweetie," Otogi agreed.

"Nope. It was you. You were on vacation and you were falling in love for the first time. I think you just wanted everyone around you to be as happy as you were."

"We dueled," I said, remembering. "That was the first night Joey and I... Yes. And then maybe a month later, I met you, Ryou. I think it's all coming back to me." I pointed to Otogi. "You're actually smarter that you look."

"And you're still a dick," he replied.

The rest of dinner we discussed what I remembered and who, which helped make the memories more real, less dream-like.

The next day, we all went to the KaibaCorp office. I spoke to the staff in the courtyard. A small shrine to Gozaburo sat in the eastern corner of the space and was strewn with flowers, photos, and prayers from the Kaiba staff. Mokuba and Noah joined me on a quickly erected podium. Those who could not fit in the courtyard, were able to watch on the company intranet. My voice was still raspy, but I could speak audibly without coughing too much.

"We wish to thank you all for your words and prayers. We know that you grieve as we do and that the loss of Kaiba Gozaburo is not only ours, but yours as well." I wanted Mokuba to read the statement, but Noah had pointed out that the staff needed to see me fulfill my new role as their leader. "Tomorrow we will have several memorial services here – a schedule will be posted in the lobby – and all staff members may attend one or more services at their personal discretion. We all deal with grief in individual ways and I expect department heads and supervisors to be mindful of those differences." I planned to attend the earliest service, Noah would attend three of them and Mokuba would be spending his entire day in the courtyard.

"On Tuesday, we will begin a re-structure of KaibaCorp. This is not a 'down-sizing' and I assure each and every one of you that your jobs are safe. One change that will be effective immediately is that the KaibaGames benefit's package will be extended to all KaibaCorp full-time staff worldwide." I had not had time to discuss that with personnel or accounting but Mokuba and I could afford a personal loss if need be. I glanced at my brother and was gratified to see him nodding.

"However, the KaibaGames standard of work performance will also be enforced worldwide. I expect nothing short of brilliance from each of you. If Kaiba-sama were here, I know he would have faith in each of you."

"For the rest of today, my brother, cousin and I will be coming to each department and meeting you personally. We may guide this ship, but you propel us and we are only as strong as you make us. In the future, we will be rewarding that strength in a more tangible manner. For today, we honestly and humbly say –" I stepped out from behind the mic stand and Mokuba and Noah joined me. We three bowed deeply – just a touch deeper than necessary to show our humility. "Thank you." We said in unison. The staff broke into thunderous applause.

Silently, I thanked Headmaster again. Smoke and mirrors; tell the masses that they are special and they will accept anything you want them to. Gozaburo never addressed the staff – he rarely addressed the department heads. We were already proving to be a more modern – more 'connected' – management team. And this was only the beginning.

Friday there were more memorial services – and an unexpected turn.

"Forgive me, Kaiba-sama, but I could not prevent it," Yamada said. We were on my study speakerphone with Mokuba. "The warrant was in order. They will be taking the body and, according to this document, releasing it on Monday."

"They gave us a date?" I would have expected the bastards to try to keep it indefinitely.

"They had not originally; however, a judicial acquaintance of mine informed me that your father's funeral was on the Prime Minister's calender. Once I informed the police of that fact, they were more than accommodating."

Mori did not trump the PM; I was glad to learn that he wasn't too far up the chain of power. "So what are they trying to do, exactly?"

"An autopsy."

"An autopsy?" I looked at Mokuba.

"On what?" My brother asked. "Cause of death?"

"They believe that there is enough of a blood sample to do a toxicology study. They also want to find evidence of this earlier injury."

Mokuba glared at me as I sighed. "Naturally. Yamada, there is no earlier injury – at least, not from the exercise in Hat Yai."

"Is there any truth to that story?"

"We were there; it did amount to a training exercise."

"There were a few injuries," Mokuba added dryly.

"So what will they find to support their case?"

"Nothing!" My brother snapped. "Dad tried to kill Seto then stepped out the window like it was the front door. I watched him fall," he choked, "he didn't even scream."

I pulled my brother to me as he quietly sobbed again. "Yamada, I think, Gozaburo committed a rather dramatic seppuku. But the truth is that neither of us knows why he did what he did."

"Could he have been," he hesitated and then said it. "Could he have had some mental illness?"

"My father was not crazy, you idiot!" Mokuba screamed at the phone.

"Of course not, brother." I tried to sooth him. "I believe Gozaburo was lucid and made the deliberate choice to step out that window."

"Did he say anything or do anything to indicate that?"

He said something, I'm sure, but it was gone from my memory. Part of ten-twenty minutes that were likely permanently gone. "I honestly don't know."

He sighed. "Then we will have to make use of what we do know. Incidentally, the court has granted Kawai-san custody of you and your brother. She and I will come for the funeral on Monday."

"Fine." I would meet my new guardian soon; hopefully, I would learn why I chose her to be my guardian.

"I'm afraid I have another call I must take, Kaiba-sama. Before I go, however, I would like to congratulate you on your forthcoming graduation."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, I realize it's a small achievement for you, graduating high school," he chuckled, "it is nonetheless an achievement."

"Yes. Thank you." Sunday was the high school graduation ceremony. I had completely forgotten it. I hung up the phone and thought for a moment.

"We will have to attend it," I said.

"Of course," Mokuba agreed. "It's your graduation. Even Dad will go –" he stopped and looked away, trying to not allow the tears to fall.

"Yes," I said, willing him strength. "He would have. I will need to contact the school and have security make appropriate arrangements for both of us."

Mokuba took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Nii-sama. I'm trying to not be so weak..."

I hugged him. "There is no shame in grieving, brother. I hope you show this much emotion when I die."

He laughed and sobbed at the same time. "You better not ever die! I'll kill you if you do!" We stood together for a few minutes while his emotions drained out of him. Finally, he sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Hey, isn't all that school stuff Bakura's job?"

"I don't know," I said thoughtfully. "Frankly, I don't know what anyone does anymore." I smiled at him. "Except you. We have not had a moment to discuss it, but I'd like to reduce Kaiba's weapon manufacture to a few choice guns and custom designs for those willing to pay. I want to finish out any contracts we have for military-grade arms and then discontinue those."

"That's going to close a lot of factories."

"Only temporarily and possibly not at all if RD can develop my new ideas quickly enough."

"Where do I fit in?"

"I'd like you to be VP of KaibaArms and the Senior Designer."

Mokuba more fell than sat on the corner of my desk. "Whoa."

"Of course, I expect you to finish school before assuming that title full-time. For the next two years, I expect you to do some designing and to make a few upper-level decisions, but largely allow a few underlings to handle day-to-day operations."

He looked stunned as he considered what I expected. Then, slowly a grin spread across his face. "Nii-sama!" He threw his arms around me the way he used to when he was ten.

"Brother!" I laughed. "You're too big!"

"I love you, Nii-sama!" I heard his voice catch.

"I love you, too, Baba." I held him tightly. "I love you too."

Eventually, we went downstairs and joined Ryou and Otogi in the den.

"Hey Bakura, don't you set up all Seto's school stuff?" Mokuba asked as he dropped into an overstuffed chair.

"I used to," the man answered. "Now I'm more of the executive event planner."

"Oh, is that what you do." Mokuba's tone sounded a bit snide, but I let it pass for the moment.

"Yes." Ryou looked at me, raised an eyebrow and then went on. "I arrange conferences, schedule meetings, organize client visits, I even maintain your calender, Mokuba. Or had you not noticed that your staff was always where you need them when you need them?"

My brother looked mortified.

"Busted," Otogi drawled. "I'll bet you thought all he did was sleep with the boss' son."

"Funny." Mokuba rolled his eyes. "So who's on Seto's staff now?"

Ryou opened his mouth then stopped. "I don't believe he has one. If I may make a suggestion?"

"Please," I said.

"Call Kogoro. He had no real loyalty to your father and he knew everything your father did." He shrugged. "And, I don't think you want him working for a competitor."

"Oh hell, I didn't even think about that on Monday," Mokuba exclaimed.

"I will. Thank you. In the short term, however, who should I call to make arrangements for my graduation on Sunday?"

"A car will pick you both up tomorrow afternoon. It will take you to the condo where a reception has been planned for you and your classmates – courtesy of KaibaGames. Mokuba you are officially the host of said event." Ryou actually looked smug.

"Thank you, brother." I grinned at him. "I'm honored."

Ryou continued. "A security detail is working with the school to insure that only invited guests attend the ceremony. There are eight members of the press invited to attend and they will be restricted to a zone behind the parents. They are being given strict orders not to speak to you."

"That'll work!" Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"The rest of the media will be given a disk with the event's highlights. Noah, Anzu and I plan to drive down Sunday morning."

"I'm coming to see Yugi," Otogi added. "Not you."

"Tell me again why he is allowed in my house?" I asked no one in particular. If I wasn't going to sleep with him, I was finding his presence a bit frustrating.

"Because when he thinks before he speaks," Ryou looked at Otogi pointedly, "he's really quite charming."

"And because Dungeon Dice outsells all the card games two-to-one in the junior high market," the green-eye hottie said, undeterred. "So you like keeping track of the competition."

"Oh yes." I remembered him more clearly suddenly. "Mokuba, you play the silly thing, don't you? That's why I haven't crushed him yet. I knew there had to be something."

Otogi waved me off. "He's fine."


	35. Interlude 8: Hirutani's Statement

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Interlude #8: Hirutani's Statement

* * *

Interlude #8

Wheeler was the only one of the old gang to actually graduate from a high school. I got a GED. Shi and Blackie finished in Lorton down in Virginia. Nibbles died before he could finish. But Wheeler was always the smart one, so he got to walk across the stage and got handed a diploma. His grandparents showed up. His mom called at the crack of fucking dawn. His asshole father no showed. Again.

The whole high school thing had been kind of fun since I didn't have to attend any classes. Wheeler went to school just like a day job so it didn't interfere with any of our pickups or deliveries, and every so often there was a game or something and we'd go hang out for a day.

The Prom, I have to admit, was wicked fun. I wore a tux; he wore a solid black kimono. Gotta love a boy with that much class. Wheeler's out and not shy about it so people were a little shocked when we showed up together, but not actually surprised. I like having fun with the occasional skirt and there were plenty to choose from. I would have taken one home with us if he hadn't stopped me. I love the boy, but I swear he's got that pole wedged up his ass tight.

Wheeler used to be kind of wild but now he's straight as an arrow – so to speak. No skimming cash, no skimming stock, no touching the drugs, no smoking even. He even calls his mother every other day. He doesn't fuck with skirts at all – never did, really – and gets all bent out of shape if he hears about some sweet sixteen getting it up the ass in exchange for a ride home.

I was a bit worried about bringing him on the contract with me. I mean, if he wasn't lying, he used to fuck Kaiba's kid. That's gotta be one of those things security looks out for. But security had him come into the office and grilled him for like six hours and then a couple weeks later Wheeler and Kaiba had a wicked fight and that took care of that issue.

After the graduation, we went to one of his classmate's house for a keger. Loud music, grilled meat and lots of beer. Plus the guy's mom was a total MILF. It only took a couple hours for me to eat and drink my fill, and another fifteen minutes to get mom into the basement bathroom. Then I found Wheeler.

"How long do you want to hang out with these losers?" I asked him in Japanese. I look like I just got off the boat yesterday, so around his school friends, me no speek de en-grish.

"Depends. What you wanna do when we get out of here?"

"How about you fuck me in the car out front then suck my dick until I spurt all over his face; the cute boy with the wire-frame glasses?"

"How about I take you home and fuck you all night instead."

I shrugged. "Works for me."

"I'm sorry," Joey told them. "Tani's got to go see his grandmother before visiting hours end." I barely got to the car before I burst laughing.

We went home and fucked. I love getting fucked. I'm very bottom – not submissive, just I prefer catching to pitching. And Wheeler's good. He seems to know just the right angle and just the right depth to get me off. I've been with other guys, of course, but nobody else gets me off like Wheeler does.

Kind of a shame he's gonna be the fall guy in all this.

Wheeler's smart, but he's book-smart not street-smart. He's fast, and he can take damage and that's what saved him most of the time back in the day. I'm really hoping he and I can both just disappear to Mexico or somewhere when this is over. I'm gonna be pissed if I have to shoot him because he gets all 'moral' on me at the last fucking minute.

Or if he keeps up with this fainting crap. At first, it scared the shit out of me. Now it just pisses me the fuck off. About once a week he just drops. There's no trigger. At dinner, watching TV, grocery shopping once. Never actually during a pickup or a drop. He said it can't happen when he's really wired or when he's into what he's doing.

But I'd swear it happened one night when we were fucking.

It only lasts a few seconds – a minute was the longest. That was the first time. His eyes rolled back and his body just fell. He looked dead. The first few times, he woke up screaming like he saw a demon with his name on it. Now he wakes with a gasp. And sometimes a crooked smile – like wherever he goes in dreamland, someone's blowing him. I kept telling him that if it ever happens during a drop, I'll shoot him myself.

My phone rang early the next morning. I answered it because if it was a drop, it's major money.

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow. Usual place. 2pm."

"Kind of early, isn't it?" Usually pick-ups were after eight.

"Can't be helped. We need to hit this during the funeral."

"What funeral?"

"What funeral? What are you, blind and deaf? Just be there." He hung up.

I shrugged and hung up. "Who's funeral?" Wheeler asked, as I got comfortable again.

"Hell if I know. Pick up's at two."

"Why so early?"

"Funeral."

"We could do this all day." He sat up. "If it's big enough to change the drop time, it's probably on the news." He grabbed the remote and began flipping stations, looking for news. "Probably the Mayor or some shit."

He stopped on a channel that had business news and a headline at the bottom of the screen 'Authorities investigating son in Kaiba death'

"So Chad, how does this affect the market?" The perky blonde asked.

"Well, Diane, KaibaCorp is privately held so it's not listed on the New York stock exchange and it's not regulated by the SEC. So here in the US, it's not liable to be a big concern on Wall Street. Where this is going to be an issue is the Military."

"And why is that?"

"KaibaArms is a major military supplier, not only here in the US, Diane, but around the world. Gozaburo Kaiba ran that firm with an iron fist. Now, Seto Kaiba – his eighteen year old son – has been named CEO."

"The one they're investigating?"

"That's right, Diane. There are still some questions about the involvement of Seto and a second son, Mocuba, in their father's death. But sources at the KaibaCorp office here in New York say that they believe the boys are innocent and they are willing to go ahead with the appointment."

"Let me get this straight, Chad. Japanese authorities believe that these two teens – ah, Seto who's eighteen and Mokaiba who is only fourteen – these two boys seized control of the company then pushed their father – a man who adopted them ten years ago and raised them as his own sons – that they pushed this man out of a 35-story window. And the Board of Directors is moving forward with his appointment?"

"Yes, Diane, that is correct. A spokesman for the company here in New York tells us that they do not believe that either of the boys was involved; they say that it was simply a tragic accident and that they are moving forward with Seto's appointment as CEO of KaibaCorp and as the Chairman of the Board of Directors."

"BULLSHIT!" Wheeler turned the TV off.

"Whoa!" I sat up, having found a little respect for that punk-assed bitch Kaiba. "Shoved the old man out the fucking window! Oh damn!"

"What the fuck?" Wheeler snapped at me. "No fucking way! Ok? There is no fucking way Seto killed anyone! He's not like that."

"Hey, I was thinking the bitch found a pair." I leaned back. "Would explain what you were doing messin' with some damn bishe bitch."

"Kill it, Tani. I'm not in the fucking mood." He got out of bed and found his phone.

No one he knew in Japan was answering. Even his mother was off the radar. Every time he got a voicemail, he swore and left a message.

Finally, he threw the phone against the wall, hard. "Fuck!"

"Wheeler, hey come on!" I was getting a little pissed. "Let's go grab some food. What are you so bent out of shape about anyway? He's your ex – what the fuck does it matter?"

"It matters because it does!" He snapped. "Alright?"

"What, you still hard for him?"

"Don't be stupid, Tani. I just don't want to see the guy go down for a murder he didn't do."

"He'd be damn popular inside," I said, trying to check my own temper. "He wouldn't even need to drop the soap."

"Yeah." He smirked. "He'd likely get off on it too."

Sex and booze. Wheeler's two weaknesses were sex and booze. Get him lit and get him off and he'll do damn near whatever you want. "If I get you off, can we stop talking about your ex?"

He sighed. "Sorry, dude. Yeah. His problem. Fuck him." He reached out to me. "Come here."

"Later." But I smiled so he knew I wasn't still pissed. "Let's go grab some food."

"Cock tease," he grinned.

We headed out into the world. The news of the day split between the Kaiba murder and some Senator who got caught taking private notes with underage pens. We got some grub and picked up a couple Asian newspapers to get the real story.

Not murder, they were saying in Tokyo. But not suicide either. Kaiba launched himself out a window with the honor of a Samurai Lord. The free press was calling for a full investigation into what the old guy was hiding. The State media were calling for respect of the family's privacy in the wake of the death of a National – indeed a World – Treasure.

"Assholes," Wheeler snorted. "Guy was a first class douche. I wish I'd put one of his own bullets in him when I had a chance."

"Told you you've gone soft on me," I chuckled. I saw the skirt and waved her over for more coffee. "Back in the day, you wouldn't even have paused."

"Yeah."

Neither of us said much after that. Back in the day, we were both a lot looser. I was still counting on the old Wheeler to come through for me in the clutch.

But I didn't need it yet. The pick-up was simple – the office was closed so no one around to ask what was going out or to where. The drop off was cool. I actually knew RastaMan. He and I had done a job before I got this easy contract. He and his boys were no shit island boys. They actually manned the boats and sailed the shit in and out past the Coast Guard. I saw the boat they used. Rum and weed and the best parties. Anybody who'd get in the thing was either bat shit crazy or fucking fearless.

"Hey, let me ask you something," I said on the way home, after. "When did you have a chance to put a bullet in Kaiba?"

He shrugged. "Mokuba got snatched, like, a year back. Security picked up everybody they could and grilled them. Kaiba had it out for me personally." He paused and I nodded. "They locked me in cell and raked me over the coals. Bullshit mostly – my old man and shit. It probably took them five minutes to figure out I didn't know anything useful. But they kept me for, like, a couple weeks, I think. They put me in a two-by-three closet with a hole in the floor, left the lights on 24/7, probably fed me every other day, that kind of shit. You know the drill."

"Yeah."

"So the door opens and he walks in – Seto looks just like him. Anyway, after looking at the security goons, I knew it was him just by the way he acted. Anyway, he comes in, doesn't say a word just slaps me around for a while. Then he takes off the suit jacket and I see he's packing."

"What?"

"KC-357ks3."

"Nice piece."

"I wasn't exactly thrilled to see it at the time."

"So what happened?"

He frowned and kept his eyes on the road. "First, he told me to stay away from Seto. And I told him to fuck off. He said all this crap about me making Seto's life harder than it needed to be and if I didn't end it, he would end it for me. Then he slapped me around for a bit more."

"Tell me you got at least one punch in."

"I was cuffed, dude."

"Damn."

"I'm telling you, he was a total bitch." Wheeler took a deep breath. "So he leaves for a minute. But he leaves his jacket – and the gun – on the chair."

"And you got it." It sounded suspicious, but from Wheeler, I'd buy it. "Cuffed."

"Pays to be flexible, dude." He grinned for a moment then his face turned serious again. "So I was first planning to shoot my way out. Then I figured I might get to the door before I had more than enough holes. Then he comes back in, sees the gun and closes the door. He starts going on about me not having the guts to pull the trigger and shit."

"So why didn't you?"

"You mean other than the four thousand armed guards on the other side of the door?"

I chuckled. "You could dodge them. I've seen it."

"Yeah well. He says that if Seto really loved me, then he would told me stuff about how cruel he was and if I really loved Seto, then I was honor bound to do anything I could for him. If I had a gun pointed at a man who hurt him, I had to fire. Or it wasn't really love."

"And you didn't shoot?"

He shook his head. "Cause I got it then. Seto didn't want him dead, he wanted to beat him. Cause beating Gozaburo was the only way to win. Killing him would have been pointless. The way to hurt the old bastard was make him lose. He wanted me to shoot; I shoot, he wins, Seto loses."

"So what did you do?"

He grinned at the memory. "I put the safety back on and put the gun back on his jacket. I told him, "You got a nice piece. And the gun too." We both laughed.

"Was he pissed?"

"Oh man! Beat the shit out of me, but the look on his face when I said it was totally worth it."

Yeah, Wheeler would take a beat down if he cared about you. He was like that. "So what did your boy say when you told him?"

"Tak?" He glanced at me and shook his head. "I never did. He'd get all... He wouldn't understand. But I'm telling you, the rest of the time I was there, the thugs left me the fuck alone and I got three squares a day."

"And you never told him?"

He shrugged. "Food wasn't bad."

I looked at him for a minute, realized he was serious and laughed my ass off. "Is that why you think he didn't push the old guy?" I asked when I finally could.

"Totally. That stuff in the paper about the boardroom and how he voted him out, that I'll buy totally. But he didn't push jack shit."

"What about the kid?"

He looked at me. "Mokuba? Shit! Mokuba pushed his Dad out a fucking window like I eat pussy."

He didn't. No fucking way in hell.

We went home and did nothing for a couple hours.

"So is this what you do all day?" Wheeler asked while I channel surfed.

"Yeah. So?"

"So what about new business or client service or any of that shit?"

I laughed. "Relax. KaibaCorp calls when they have work."

"Yeah but they can't be the only ones." He frowned. "This is legit, right?"

I shrugged. "We get the goods from KaibaCorp and they tell us who to deliver them to. If it ain't legit, it ain't my fault."

"So one client good, more clients great, right?"

"Man, fuck that." I put my feet on the coffee table and scrolled through the channels again. "Your old man did that entrepreneur shit and where did it get him?"

"Hey! You the one got the contract, right?" he snapped. "What's the fucking point if you just plan on sitting on your ass the rest of your life?"

"So what the fuck are you now, Mr. Blond Ambition?"

He sat down beside me and got all serious. "Diesel, I don't want either of us to look back and think we've wasted our lives, ok?" He sighed. "Do you ever wonder what these guys are really doing?"

Not the kind of questions I need Wheeler to start asking. "The only thing I wonder is when we're gonna fuck again." I tried to pull him over, but he pushed back.

"Diesel, I'm serious now. The deals are too easy and the money's too good. This can't be on the level. I mean, yeah, it looks good and I know you're trying to do the right thing and go straight here – I know that. But – but I just keep having this feeling that it's all gonna go south in a hurry."

"What makes you think that?" I did not want to have to shoot him. I really, really didn't.

"My 'spidey sense' keeps tingling. And really, why do Cavallaro and Donnafugata need a case of hardware a month? And don't answer that because I seriously do not want to know. It's just the kind of thing that's hard not to think about, right?"

"Hey, I don't ask. The Kaiba guys say deliver here, we deliver here."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed again and looked at me with those puppy-dog eyes of his. "Diesel, if this does go bad, promise me you won't be in the middle of it. I mean, if you knew this was going to be a cluster fuck, you'd tell me, right?"

I turned off the TV. False alarm; Wheeler was just having another 'moral moment'. I moved closer to him, ran my fingers through his hair. "I'm telling you, Wheeler – Joey, baby, there is nothing to worry about, ok? I got everything under control. Ok?" I kissed him and he kissed back.

Then his jaw went slack and he fell back.

"Oh you fucking son of a bitch!" I growled.

I didn't even wait to see if he came to this time. I grabbed my keys and left.

I bought a pack and lit one as I walked. Be cool, I reminded myself, be cool. Maybe it's his blood pressure or some shit. It wasn't worth screwing everything up with an unplanned body.

So far, everything was so good. But still, if Wheeler could see everything wasn't as squeaky clean as it seemed, somebody above me was fucking up bad. I found a dark alley and made a phone call.

"What?" The voice was Japanese.

"I got, well, not a problem, but..."

"What?" He sounded impatient. "This is not a good time."

"My partner. He's worried about how legit everything is."

"So get a new partner. I'll send someone to take care of this one."

"Whoa, dude! It's not like that! Ok? He's worried but he doesn't have any real clues except Cavallaro and Donnafugata and, come on, look up Italian mafia on Wikipedia and there they are."

"Do you have a point?"

"Look, I just thought that if Wheeler can smell smoke, somebody needs to tone down the fire, right?"

He was silent for a couple minutes. In the background, I could someone chanting a sutra. The same one they chanted for Nibbles. "Ok. Who's he talked to?"

"Nobody! He's not stupid! Jesus!" I took a breath. "He thinks if this is a straight up business, I should have more clients."

"Huh." There was another moment of silence. "Ok. That's actually a pretty good idea. Put up an ad. On what's that thing – Craig's List. Someone will contact you about a new job."

"What's the code name this time?"

"Konosuke." He hung up.

I went back to the apartment. Wheeler was pacing. He gave me those damn puppy-dog eyes of his which should just be illegal. "Dude, I'm sorry..." he started, but I waved him off.

"'S-cool." I shrugged. "You're right. I should be trying harder. I thought about it – but I don't want to outlay a lot of cash, ok? So how about we put up an ad on Craig's List and see what happens."

He stopped and looked at me. He actually looked excited, like a kid on Christmas. It pissed me off; I could not afford to fall in love with him or some stupid shit like that. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. But you the one want this so you gotta do the work." I paused then conceded. "Besides, I wouldn't know what to write anyhow."

He crossed the room and put his arms around me. "I got a couple ideas. I'll work on it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What Mr. Blond Ambition on vacation already?"

He blushed and grinned. "I figure I need to make the Boss happy first. I didn't expect to get taken like I did."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"You never say you passed out; you always say you got taken."

He looked away and rubbed his head against my shoulder. "Doesn't matter."

"I'm curious."

He grinned at me. "I'll tell you in bed. Come on." He pulled me and I let myself be lead. We started kissing as we lay back and clothes went everywhere.

We didn't talk about anything while he blew me. Then, after I shot my wad down his throat, he crawled up me and slid in like my hole was made for him.

I groaned. I couldn't help it. But I wasn't too far gone. "Tell me," I moaned.

"Oh, hell, I can't even think," he gasped. "It's like suddenly I'm – I'm dreaming. And there's all this evil around me. Dark – dark souls. They want to corrupt me make me evil, like them." He was slowly drilling me as he talked which gave his voice a rhythm. "But there's this – this – magic man there too. Protecting me. Guiding me. Loving me." Wheeler began speeding up. "When I'm with him, I feel strong. I can beat the evil. I can – I can – I can – FUCK!" He lost it and plowed into me for a minute or so. When he finally let go and blew his wad, we both came. I've been with other guys, but Wheeler's the only one who can make me empty the cannon twice in a row.

Suddenly, the idea of him 'being taken' when we fuck didn't bother me as much. Surrounded by evil, protected by a magic man who loved him.

Mexico. The longer I thought about it, the more I thought I'd rather escape with him to Mexico than shoot him.


	36. 28: Some Things Old, Some Things New

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 28: Some Things Old, Some Things New

* * *

Chapter 28

The rest of the evening was pleasantly uneventful and the next day Mokuba and I went back to the condo – which I remembered with surprising clarity. The Arab woman was there, waiting for us. "Welcome home, Mokuba-san, Seto-san. I had them send a few of your things down from the house, but I thought you might prefer to buy anything else."

"Oh." She was only vaguely familiar, which I was beginning to realize was how I saw people I only paid cursory attention to. "Thank you." I remembered where my room was and went there. There wasn't much in it – a bed, a few clothes, some school things.

I went to Mokuba's room. "I think I would like to buy a few clothes. Let's go to the Mall. I worked there for a while, didn't I?"

"Unless you quit last week, you still do, technically," he replied. "Hang on a second." He returned to sending his message. "I'm tweeting where we're going, so some of the guys might meet us there, ok?"

Really, I didn't care. I was only interested in meeting the girl I suddenly remembered while looking in my closet. Mokuba told me who the Arab woman was and I greeted Ishtaaru more politely as we left.

At the mall, several of Mokuba's friends met us. I gathered I'd never met them before since he took the time to introduce me to each of them. He chatted for a while then I got impatient and left him to find the store on my own. I passed several boys my age who waved or yelled to me that they'd see me later. Precious few looked more than vaguely familiar.

"SeSe-kun!" A pretty young woman snagged my arm just as I passed a make-up store. "What, don't I even rate a 'hi' anymore?"

The name was ghastly, but for some reason, made me smile. The woman, too, was...special.

"Oh My God! What happened to your neck?"

I touched it; I had forgotten the bruises were so visible. "I was," I hesitated to find the right word, "attacked." My voice was loud enough to be heard finally, but was still very gruff.

"Oh My God! You poor thing! Was it that new boyfriend?"

"No."

"You don't want to discuss it, do you? Come in. You have to meet my new crew." She looped her arm in mine and pulled me into the store. "They'll never believe I know you." She kissed my cheek.

I was introduced formally – which seemed strange at the moment – to two women and a man.

"Oh come on!" man scoffed. "The real Kaiba family wouldn't even pass through this dump, Kimura!"

"Actually, my brother and I both go to school here. It's much less distracting than, say, Tokyo or Paris." I thought a moment. "Do you think you could get the other girls together this afternoon?"

"Sure!" Kimura said. "I see Miko-chan and Chou-Chou all the time."

"Good. I'll send a car for you around four. We're having a reception and I'd like you to be there." I looked at the group looking at us skeptically. "You may bring this lot if you'd like." I looked my watch. "I have a few errands to complete, Kim-chan, I need to be on my way."

"Kim-chan!" she pouted. "I'm not KimKim any more?"

I kissed her cheek. "You've grown up since I saw you last. And you have authority now; I should show you more respect." I had known she had a pet name but for the life of me, I could not remember it until she said it.

She beamed. Then she threw her arms around my neck. "It's so good to see you, SeSe-kun!"

"If you're really Kaiba Seto," one of her associates asked, "why aren't you in Tokyo? Didn't your father just die?"

"Yes, he did," Mokuba snapped from behind me. "Say it with respect. He was far more important than you'll ever be." He noticed the girl around my neck. "Hey KimKim."

"Mitaku, God!" KimKim gasped and turned on the woman. "I was trying not to bring that up!" She turned back to my brother and I. "Hi, Moke-kun. We were all really sorry to hear about your father."

"Thank you." I kissed her cheek again and gently pulled her off me. "I really must go. I will see you around four. Do not be late."

Mokuba and I moved on. "You invited her?" he asked me.

"And told her to bring Miko-chan and Chou-Chou. I told her to bring those others if she'd like as well."

"Great," he muttered.

He led the way to a store that suddenly looked very familiar. I remembered the proper way to fold a shirt, and where the spare pricing gun was stored, and a dozen now unnecessary details related to store operations. I headed to the back office, ignoring the cashier telling me that I wasn't allowed in there.

Miko-chan and Chou-Chou were both tagging stock – which really meant that they had an open box of clothing and at least thirty minutes worth of popcorn.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," I said, grinning.

"SeSe-kun!" Miko-chan shouted as Chou-Chou said, "Moke-kun!"

They both got up, hugged us and began peppering us with questions faster than either of us could answer. Chou-Chou was still everyone's little sister. Miko-chan's soft hair brushed my arm and suddenly I knew the mistake I'd made with Otogi. It was a nice memory, on reflection, and although what I remembered of sleeping with her was pleasant, I found no desire to repeat the experience.

Finally, I had to laugh. "Enough! We will talk tonight. Go find Kimura at four o'clock; she'll explain everything. In the meantime, I need a few shirts, two pairs of pants and I think Mokuba can probably use a few things as well."

"I have a really awesome set in your locker for you. When are you coming back?" Miko-chan asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm afraid I must resign." I actually found myself feeling a bit of regret. Coming in to the store had brought back nothing but good memories.

"Aw," she pouted for a moment then brightened. "Ok. Clock in."

"Now?"

"Yeah. You can ring up one sale now and one sale before you leave. Then we can say today was your last day and use your employee discount for whatever you buy."

I laughed. "I hardly need a discount now." She pointed at the time clock and I complied, shaking my head.

I did surprise both of them by simply trying on all of their suggestions on to verify the fit and then purchasing everything. After a few test fittings to gauge his size and style, Miko-chan and Chou-Chou had as much fun dressing Mokuba as they did me. Between us, we spent several thousand yen – far more than I'd ever spent in the store before.

We left, reminding them to be on time, and receiving a flurry of hugs and kisses.

The trip home was uneventful and we had time to change into our new clothes while a banquet staff cooked and decorated. Guests began arriving and raved – many of them had become friends of mine apparently after my 'fall from grace' and had never seen the condo. Some of them I remembered on sight. Others I pretended to remember. The girls from the store arrived, dressed to impress most of my classmates – which they did quite charmingly well – and KimKim's co-workers were properly awed into apologizing for their earlier rudeness.

I heard a familiar voice behind me. "So you had to do this the night I came home."

I turned around and recognized the boy as a flood of memories fleshed out the photos Ryou had shown me.

"It hardly would have been worth the effort if it didn't inconvenience you, Honda." I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't stop the smile.

He grinned back. "It's good to see you, dude." He hugged me and as much as I wanted to deny it, it was welcome affection.

"And you."

"And us!" Mutou piped up from behind him. "What happened to your voice?"

"You had to bring the motor mouth?" I teased, ignoring the question.

"His car," Honda said with a shrug.

"My car," a woman I recognized as Mai corrected him.

I looked over again, intent on saying something clever, but the thought died. Behind Mutou stood Mai. And Pharaoh. Mutou Yami.

Or, more properly: Horus Mighty Bull, Luck of Thoth, He of the Two Ladies, Wisest of the Divine, Horus of Gold Victor Over All Opponents, Celestial of Appearance, He of the Sedge and Bee Most Prized of Atem, Son of Ra, Atemu the First, Twelfth Pharaoh of the Third Dynasty, King of Upper and Lower Egypt.

He did favor his 'brother', but to say they look alike was to say diamonds look like crystals. The quality of one far exceeded the other. Suddenly, I remembered everything – from our first meeting to our last.

It was just a bit depressing. I pushed those feelings aside.

"It's good to see you all," I said, forcing a smile. "Honda, Mutou, I'd like to speak with you in the study for just a moment." I led the two of them back and secured the room. "As I'm sure you've heard things did not go as anticipated with Gozaburo."

"Yeah." Mutou nodded. "We're all real sorry about your Dad."

"You ok about that?" Honda asked. His expression looked more curious than sympathetic.

"Yes. Yes, I think I am. My brother is grieving; you may wish to share your condolences with him." I sighed. "I have another issue. Gozaburo...injured me before he died." I rubbed my neck, thinking of the bruises again.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were going to mention that." Honda frowned. "Was it an accident?"

"...no."

"Then how did he...?" Mutou started, but Honda stopped him with a shake of his head.

I almost answered the question anyway, but I suspected that Honda could guess what happened and Mutou would be unreasonably distressed by the information. Instead, I cleared my throat and went on. "An unfortunate side affect was some memory loss – especially of people. I have re-constructed some of it –" I paused and smiled. "Sadly, I remember you two," I teased. "But I have no idea who most of the people here today are."

"So you want us to introduce you to everyone?" Mutou perked up.

"Certainly not. I would rather they not know about this short-term issue. What I would like is for you to greet people by name when I am near them. In most cases, seeing their face and hearing their name at the same time has been enough to trigger functional memories."

"Ok. I'll tell Mai and Yami..."

"You most certainly will not." I sighed; the boy wore down my patience simply breathing. "I would have told them myself if I had wished them to know."

"But..." I glared at him and he frowned. "She's gonna ask me. I'm gonna have to tell her sooner or later."

"Really!" I snapped. "Find a spine."

"You don't get it," he lamented. "She's my wife; she'll drive me crazy until I tell her."

"Fine. You may tell her." I paused to smile slightly. "After tomorrow's graduation."

Mutou moaned and I opened the study door. He left with all the drama of a reluctant ten-year-old. Honda left snickering.

"He'll never make it," he said quietly as he passed me.

"I know. But hopefully he'll try."

The only other interesting thing occurred later in the afternoon when a boy all but accosted me in the hallway as I was seeing another guest out.

"So, um, how you been?" he asked me.

Thanks to Honda, I knew the boy's name was Kajiki and we had been on the Cheering squad together, but it was clear from how uncomfortable he was that there was more to our relationship than Honda had mentioned. He wasn't particularly attractive – especially after seeing Ryou, Joey and Pharaoh – so I doubted we were lovers. But he was vaguely familiar. A study partner, perhaps.

"It has been an unusual week, to say the least."

"Yeah, me too. My sister blabbed to Mako." He looked miserable. "She heard us Friday night."

Lovers after all. "I see. So where does that leave us?"

His eyes flew open. "US?! But...but you said... I thought you didn't want, you know, 'us'! I told Mako –"

"I don't want an 'us'," I said quickly, giving silent thanks. "But I didn't want to be wholly ignorant of your feelings on the matter."

"Oh." He looked at me then looked away. "I think you're, like, the hottest guy I've ever met. I mean, anybody would want to be with you."

"Except you," I guessed.

He looked at me, startled. "Oh no! I mean, sure I want to be with you!" He looked away again. "It's just that, well..."

"I'll be in Domino as of tomorrow," I said, giving him a way to save face. "I will have little time for anyone. A personal relationship would become something of a burden, frankly."

"Well I don't want to be in the way." He shrugged. "And I kinda told Mako that I wouldn't mess around with you any more."

I nodded. "That was wise." I had an image of him calling me something related to chemistry. "I should return to my guests."

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna cut out now." I nodded. "See you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course."

He paused then stepped closer to me. He kissed me like it was the last time – which it undoubtedly was – and quickly left.

I returned to the living room, and the party, wondering how many lovers I entertained.

Early the next morning, my phone rang. "Dude, what did you get on that paper?" Honda asked me urgently.

"On what paper?" I asked.

"On the one I thought Headmaster was bullshitting about! I didn't know for sure, but we had a slow day on the boat, so Dad made me write it and e-mail it in just in case. I just got my grade and attached to it was the confirmation that I'm actually graduating today!"

I thought about it, but I didn't remember receiving such a document. "Just a moment." I turned on my computer, somewhat aware that I had not used it in several months. I opened my e-mail account, but found nothing. "Look through my things. Do you see a blue pocket calendar?"

"The one you keep all your assignments in? Yeah, I got it right here. Everything's checked off except that paper. That's kind of what made me call."

That made me pause. "What made you go through my things?"

"Sorry about that. Last night, you said you didn't remember some people, but I noticed there were little things that you didn't remember, too. Mostly dumb stuff like Ito getting caught smoking in the bathroom, but some real stuff too. So when I saw the book, I knew you always wrote homework in it, so I checked."

"And it was not checked off."

"That and your finals, but I figured you took those last week."

I dropped the phone. I did not take my final exams last week. I picked it up again to the sound of Honda calling my name. "I'm here. I – I need to make a phone call. I will see you at the ceremony." I hung up with him and scrolled through my phonebook, hoping to find the Headmaster's number. It was there.

"Kaiba-san, good morning," he said calmly, expectantly. "I was hoping I would hear from you. I'm sorry about your father."

"Thank you. I believe I may have a small issue, sir."

"Yes. You owe me a paper."

I hesitated a moment; I would not have considered that the most pressing concern. "Yes; that was brought to my attention this morning."

"I offer you two solutions. You may submit a paper to me with in the next four hours. Or, you may say a few words to your classmates during graduation." Humor underlay his voice.

I hated public speaking. I had done enough of it and was quite capable of it; that wasn't the problem. I disliked being the sole focus of attention in that manner. I felt like I was being judged by the entire room. "How many words?"

"Not many. Three to five minutes or so. We just need someone to introduce the salutatorian."

A four-minute speech would take less time to write than a full paper, which made it the lesser of two evils at the moment. "Very well. Now, about my exams, I'm afraid…."

"Don't concern yourself with those, Kaiba-san." The humor left his voice and he softened. "Your class work was high enough for your teachers to pass you even without the exam scores. I know the last week has been hard. Even for a young man as strong as you are."

"Thank you, sir." The words meant more to me than was logical. "What should my topic be?"

"The same as the paper should do nicely."

"I'm afraid I do not have access to my notes."

He chuckled. "Just tell me going to school was worth the time and effort you put in. And speaking of time and effort, did Honda-san share his paper with you?"

"Not as yet, no."

"You should read it. I found it enlightening." He sighed. "You'll excuse me, Kaiba-san, I'm afraid I have a less pleasant student on the other line."

"Of course, sir. I will see you later today."

I considered what to say to my classmates. With the media in attendance, this was a priceless opportunity to show my 'human' side. And falling the day before Gozaburo's cremation, gave this graduation a heightened sense of closure. Attending high school had been worth my time in ways I could never have guessed – and in ways I would never admit to my classmates.

I jotted down notes about things I did want to mention, a few teachers I wished to single out – most notably the Headmaster himself – and a few classmates deserving acknowledgement.

Then I speed-read through almost two years of school-related e-mails to help fill lingering memory gaps. By the time Mokuba banged on my door, complaining that I was delaying breakfast, I had as much information as I could amass from my current sources.

We ate, dressed, and went to the school. Kaiba Security and local authorities mixed to provide a crowded but orderly entrance to the grounds. Before we got out of the car, Mokuba stopped me. "Here." He handed me a wrapped box. "It's not much, but, well, I just wanted to give you something to say I'm really proud of you and I'm really proud to be your brother."

I felt my face flush as I was washed over by sudden emotion. "You honor me more than I deserve," I said looking at the box.

We both sat in emotion-filled silence before his impatience won out.

"Are you gonna open it?"

"Of course," I chuckled.

Inside the professional wrapping was a red velvet pen box. Inside that was a set of battered gold Cross pens. I knew what I was seeing.

They were Gozaburo's. He had used them for years, always in his left hand breast pocket. He signed contracts and terminations, grants and executions. The first time I saw them was when he used them at the orphanage to sign the 'Intent to Adopt' documents.

I remembered – suddenly, clearly – the moment I got the call about Mokuba's kidnapping. Gozaburo asked Anzu for a notepad. And a pen.

I looked at my brother not even sure what to ask.

"Kogoro told me where they were. When you enrolled in school, Dad put them in the safe. He said if you actually finished, he'd give them to you." He wiped his eyes and sniffed. "Look at them."

"I remember them," I said, holding back my own tears. Why would he give them to me?

"No. Look." He picked up one and showed it to me.

The simple line engraving felt cool under my fingers as I turned the pen around.

There was a new engraving.

'Always Us' it said with the kanji's for my name and Mokuba's.

I did cry then. I hugged my brother, kissed him, and told him how proud of him I was.

Eventually, we pulled ourselves together and I was able to clean my face and put on my cap and gown. We got out of the car to find almost everyone I cared to see waiting for us. Honda and Mutou were both dressed as I was in cap and gown.

"We going to send the car back for you," Honda-sama laughed.

I glanced at the vehicle. "It's my car. Why would you have sent it back for me?"

"We figured he must have forgot you, you took so long."

I had to smile. "Well, I'm glad to see the shark didn't get your sense of humor."

"It wouldn't want it," Mutou-sama commented to the group's laughter.

"Seto? Hiroto?" A woman's voice called out. I turned to see a couple and a teen-age girl hurrying over to us. "Yugi!"

Kawai Shizuka, Joey's mother, virtually my mother. She stayed by my side while I was hospitalized. She was an excellent choice to be my guardian. The girl was her daughter Serenity. The man was my wolf, Yamada.

"Congratulations!" She said throwing her arms around Honda and then Mutou. "Oh, you're all so grown! I'm going to cry all my make-up off." She let go of Mutou and gave me similar treatment. "Oh my God, Seto! What happened to you?"

"It's nothing," I said, not wanting to spoil the day.

"Of course it's not nothing!" She grabbed my chin firmly and lifted it up. "Oh my God! Seto!"

"Who is she?" I heard Mokuba ask behind me.

"Joey's mom," someone informed him.

"And ours," I added, pulling myself away firmly. "Kawai-san, please allow me to introduce my younger brother, Mokuba. Mokuba, this is our new guardian."

"Hey," he said standoff-ishly.

"Hello dear, I've heard so much about you, I feel like I know you already."

"I haven't heard a thing about you," he replied.

"Mokuba!" I snapped.

"It's alright. I understand; this is not the way we should meet, really." She smiled gently. "Although, we have met before. At the hospital when Seto was sick."

"Oh," he said with more consideration. "Right. Thank you for taking care of him."

"You're welcome." She gestured behind herself. "This is someone you haven't met. This is my daughter, Serenity."

"Nobody calls me that anymore, Mom!" The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm Sera."

"Mokuba," he said with an off-handed wave.

"Was I that obnoxious at that age?" I asked no one in particular; no one there would know. I held back a cough; already my voice was breaking.

"You all were," Mutou-sama laughed.

"At least," Honda-sama agreed. "I wanted to bring the shark home!"

"Oh I know!" Kawai-san laughed as well. "And Joey was just as bad! You all knew everything about everything."

"Except how to do the dishes or take out the trash," Mutou-sama added.

"Hey! I did my chores!" Mutou protested.

"After I reminded you a dozen times!"

"Hey! You not so bad, son – I only remind you half dozen!" The parents seem to enjoy themselves laughing.

I glanced over and saw Mokuba's distressed expression. I imagined he was thinking that Gozaburo should be with them. Gozaburo, however, would have lorded over the conversation and done his best to imply that the other parents were inferior.

But that was not the truth; Gozaburo was the inferior one.

"Excuse me," I said, breaking up the laughter, "I do have to go. I need to find out where I'll be sitting."

"Don't you remember, Kaiba?" Mutou asked. "Between Jomoto and Kimura."

"Forgot how to spell, did you?" Honda added. "I thought you were the smart one."

"I am. As a point of fact, I've been asked to say a few words of wisdom to my fellow graduates."

"Oh God!" Mai moaned. "We'll be here all day."

"On the contrary, I can really think of only one thing my classmates need to know."

"Yeah? What?" Honda had a suspicious grin.

"Always be sure to ask the customer if they want fries with their order." I walked away to both laughter and jeers.


	37. 29: The End of the Beginning

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 29: The End of the Beginning

* * *

Chapter 29

The ceremony was ordinary. The Headmaster spoke, the Minister of Education for the Prefecture spoke. The choir sang.

I was informed that my remarks should end with an introduction of the Salutatorian – Takahashi. The Valedictorian was a boy I hadn't met. I was not the best or the brightest. In fact, to judge by my GPA, I was just barely above average. I was pleasantly surprised to realize that I didn't care. I was pleased for Takahashi, but I felt no jealousy whatsoever.

When the time came for me to speak, I adjusted the mic and looked out at the sea of classmates and parents.

"Good afternoon," I croaked. I cleared my throat and heard someone snicker. I tried again. "Good afternoon." It was just as bad. The snicker spread. I was about to get angry. I opened my mouth and coughed.

Somewhere in the crowd – I suspect around the 'h' section – full-blown laughter started. I really wanted to get mad.

Instead, I found myself laughing as well.

The Headmaster handed me a glass of water. "Are you alright, son?"

"Yes, sir," I managed. "Fine. Thank you."

"You didn't sound that bad this morning."

"No sir," I had to chuckle. "I didn't." I moved back to the mic. "That concludes the dignified portion of the afternoon."

"Come back!" Several people yelled. "Kaiba!" Others replied. I realized that the Cheering Squad was starting the chant and it went for several embarrassing moments before I thought of a way to end it.

I did a backflip.

It was risky in the cap and gown – the cap went flying – because if I landed on the gown, I could easily actually break my neck. But I managed to land with my feet on the bare floor and learned the error of doing flips in Italian shoes. Plus I knew my neck was going to start aching from the sudden move. The stunt, however, won me a standing ovation.

I let them cheer for a bit. They weren't merely cheering me; they were cheering for all of us.

Then I waved them down. "As you can hear," I whispered to reduce to 'frog' effects, "I'm not the talkative type." I let the laughter subside. "So in brief, our Headmaster asked me to tell you what I learned here. I will tell you honestly, academically, I cannot imagine a less challenging program for myself – with the notable exception of Calculus V which is a new low in student abuse."

"Seriously!" Takahashi agreed behind me.

"But what I learned this year has nothing to do with academics and everything to do with people. I learned that I actually like some of them. I learned that some people will assist you even when you don't deserve to be helped. I learned that some people are not flawless but still should be held in the highest esteem. I learned – on multiple occasions, in fact – that I am not flawless."

I had to pause to cough and sip some water. "I know we should not single out people but it is rare that I get an opportunity to thank people so publicly." I named a few names. "There are two others who have been like a Father and an elder brother to me. My father –" I stopped; there was nothing my classmates needed to know about him. "Your pardon." I took a breath. "I would like to thank our Headmaster and Honda Hiroto. Because, of all the things I have learned in the last year, perhaps the most important thing was from them: Appreciate those people who *_choose_* to be in your life. Gentlemen, I truly would not be here without you. Thank you."

There was a round of applause, which allowed me to cough again. "I was asked to introduce our Salutatorian, but I'm losing my voice quickly. So I can't tell you all the things I'd like to about the young man who got me my first real job." I turned and looked at him. "Remind me to tell you a funny story about that later." I turned back to the audience. "Suffice to say, that even I consider him one of the smart ones. Please welcome Takahashi Rekou."

I stepped aside and we bowed as he approached the mic.

"I can't top a backflip," he started with. The audience laughed and applauded as I took my seat again.

I was exhausted from just the strain on my neck and throat. I should have worn the neck brace. And, unfortunately, I'd left the pain medication in the car. But I struggled to pay attention to the rest of the ceremony. And when it was time, I took my place in line and was handed the only official documentation of my educational career.

After, there was a great deal of handshaking and hugging and congratulating. I suffered it all by simply smiling and nodding.

I slowly made my way through the crowd until I found Mokuba and the others. Anzu threw her arms around me and wept.

"Anzu?" I heard a voice behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Honda looking stricken.

He didn't know she was dating Gozaburo, I realized. And he was not going to find out today.

Rather roughly, I pulled her away from myself and handed her off to Nakamura. "I think she's had enough," I whispered. "Take her back now and see that she gets some rest."

Nakamura's eyes swept past me and then back again. "Yes, sir," he said and actually picked her up to carry her off.

"Hey wait! Seto, what the hell?" Honda tried to push past me, but I held him. "Anzu!"

"Honda, listen. Please." I tried to talk over him, but I just didn't have the voice left.

It took him a minute before he stopped struggling and faced me. "What the fuck was that?"

"She saw Gozaburo fall," I whispered.

"So?"

"Honda, she watched him falling to his death."

He paused as it sunk in. "You mean the whole – the actual fall-ing?" I nodded. "Oh hell."

"I thought she should stay home today, but she wanted to be here."

He nodded. "I should go with her."

I stopped him. "So that she can feel the guilt of hurting you in addition the guilt of watching a man die?"

"I don't care about that now!" He pushed past me, took two steps and stopped. "She's a wreck, isn't she?"

"Completely."

"Damn," he said softly. "I should be there for her."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "The cremation is tomorrow. Be there for that." I could tell him why she was so upset afterwards.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'll tell Dad to leave without me."

"Actually, I'd like him to attend as well." I couldn't help the slight smile. "There will be free food."

Honda's sense of humor wasn't lost. "Can't miss that, can we?"

"Why are you two so glum?" Mutou threw himself at us. "We're free!" He held his camera up and the flash went off in our faces. "Mai wouldn't let me have a party, but Suzuki-kun's throwing one and Yoshi-kun's throwing one and..."

"Ok, Yugi!" Honda managed to laugh. "We get the point. Come on, Seto. We may as well change clothes."

A day of parties the night before Gozaburo's cremation and the press in attendance. I shook my head. "I can't," I whispered.

"Oh come on, Kaiba-kun!" Mutou pulled my arm. "This could be the last time anyone sees you!"

"Kaiba-san!" Ryou called me formally, but with a warm smile. "There you are. The press would like a statement."

I cleared my throat. "I suppose 'fuck off' is out of the question?"

"It would certainly be honest. But they'd like a photo op with you, and a few of your friends and apparently word has gotten out about Kawai-san being your legal guardian."

I sighed. "I left my throat medications in the car. Find me a cough drop and several dozen aspirin."

"Right away. We have the press corralled by the front stairs when you're ready." He moved off through the crowd.

"Should you be speaking to anyone like that?" Mutou asked. "You sound awful." He chuckled, "not as funny as your speech but still..."

"Good afternoon," Honda croaked.

"Funny," I managed. "Find me a notepad."

Mutou found one and I wrote as we walked. It was a slow meander to the front of the building. Along the way, I invited friends to join us. If the press wanted a show, I'd give them a performance.

Security – headed, I noticed, by Tamura – had roped off an area and allowed press that had not attended the ceremony to join those that had. I saw quite a few foreigners in the crowd and recognized the logos of networks from half a dozen countries.

"Hey, Kaiba-kun," Takahashi looked at the cameras warily, "are you sure you want everyone here?"

"Definitely," I whispered. "Just don't swear."

I pulled Mutou in front of the mic and handed him the first page on my notebook.

"Introduce yourself," he said. There was a bit of laughter from all around. "Oh! Duh! Hi, I'm Mutou Yugi." I gestured for him to add more. "Uh, I'm a grand champion duelist and me and Kaiba-kun have been friends for a while now. Oh yeah, that pretty girl over there is my wife, Mutou Mai and she's a champion duelist too. We're the Pegasus Pair and –"

I put my hand over the mic and pointed to the page. Honda laughed. "Hey, Yugi, don't advertise the competition!"

"Oh right, sorry Kaiba-kun! Ok. My friend Kaiba Seto has asked me to field questions because he sounds like a frog right now." He laughed. "Actually, it's the first time since I've met him he doesn't have an answer for everything."

My classmates laughed heartily and I mounted a half-hearted protest, but gave up and pointed to the sheet. In truth, that was exactly what I wanted. Mutou quickly got the hang of balancing reporters and my friends lobed answers back faster than I could have dictated. Most of the questions did pertain to school and related issues – which told me that Ryou must have given them some serious threats against other lines of questioning.

But eventually someone had to risk it. "So, Mutou-san, do you and the others believe that Kaiba had anything to do with his father's death?"

"No way!" Mutou and several others yelled out.

Honda took the mic. "Look, you people don't understand anything. Kaiba-kun –" he paused and looked at me. Then he looked back at the press. "You people think that because he's spent half his life in front of KaibaCorp, you know him. Well, you don't. Seto can be mean, nasty and downright cruel, but I've never even heard of him laying a finger on anyone." There were agreements all around. "Kaiba Seto is my friend," e stated, "and I don't believe for one minute that he did anything to his father. And before you ask, no, I don't think Kaiba Mokuba did either."

"And on that note," Ryou took the mic from Honda. "I'm afraid we need to end this press conference. These young men have other obligations and it was generous of them to stay this long."

"How about a backflip for those of us that couldn't see the first one?" Someone yelled out. Several other press core people seconded the call.

Ryou looked at me. I suppressed a smile and looked at the members of the Cheering Squad that had joined me. They gathered around me and, after a brief discussion, we took off the caps and gowns – and my shoes – and did one of our shorter cheers. I did do a pair of backflips and a cartwheel, but the most flamboyant move belonged to another boy. I wanted to show that I was part of the team, not the star.

The press bought the whole scene completely. It was, after all, the truth.

My classmates and I left the makeshift stage and headed back to where our families were waiting.

"You know Seto," Honda shook his head, "between them and the sharks, I'd rather deal with the sharks."

"You do have a point there," I agreed. I felt a vibration in my pocket and pulled out my phone. ''Kaiba."

"Where are you?" Noah asked. I told him. "Do you know where Mokuba is?"

"No. Why?"

"That son of bitch Mori got a warrant to search Kaiba Manor – today – and a subpoena to pick up the two of you and Kawai-san for questioning."

Impressive. Mori had to have rank and connections to pull that off.

"Seto?"

"I'm here. Where are the police now?"

"Here at the damn school! They've got Kawai and Yamada here in the parking lot," he scoffed. "They don't want to separate you from your legal guardian so they put her in cuffs and are waiting until they find you."

Cold rage rushed through me. "I'm on my way," I growled. "And when this is over, Noah, I want Mori. He goes down regardless of what else happens."

"Agreed. I'm heading back to the house now." My cousin hung up.

"Honda, Mutou," I snapped, "now." I started back to the parking lot at just shy of a run.

"What's wrong? Why are we running?" Mutou double stepped to keep up.

"In an effort to get to me, the police are threatening to arrest Kawai-san."

"The hell they are!" Mutou exclaimed. Honda and I both managed to spare him a surprised look. I don't think I'd ever heard the good-natured boy swear.

We got back to the parking lot in good time. There were several police cars parked next to several KaibaCorp limos. Yamada stood next to one of the police vehicles, leaning into the window. I could see Kawai seated in the back. The rest of our families were nearby, forming a kind of stand off with the authorities.

There were several local police talking to Suzuki. Mori was standing near them, no doubt taking in every detail. Presumably Yoshida was serving the warrant at the house.

I marched directly to Mori. "Under what grounds is Kawai-san being arrested?" I demanded as loudly as I could.

"Kaiba-san!" Suzuki pulled away from the officers he was speaking to and tried to get my attention. "Please forgive the intrusion, but we need to speak with you about your father's death."

"Under what grounds is Kawai-san being arrested?" I asked Mori again. My voice was already fading.

"Kaiba-san, please." Suzuki tried again. "If we could speak with you for just a few minutes, I'm sure –"

I ignored him and continued to address Mori. "Under what grounds is Kawai-san being arrested?" I had to whisper.

Mori's eyes shifted to someone past my shoulder. He tilted his head slightly then looked at me again. "Your guardian was being held under suspicion of aiding and abetting a person of interest during an investigation," he said calmly.

"I trust that question has now been resolved."

"Two counts of aiding and abetting."

Without taking my eyes off Mori, I pulled my cell phone and called Mokuba.

"Hey big bro!" he answered. "What's up?"

"I need you to return to the car now." I had to pause and cough. "The police apparently decided that our family occasion is an appropriate time to resume their questioning."

"Fuckers!"

"I agree entirely. How soon can you be here?"

"Uh..." He hesitated and I could hear rustling around him. "Like ten minutes?"

I made a mental note to ask him later what he was doing. "Thank you." I hung up. "He's on his way. I would expect him in the next fifteen minutes."

"Did you really have to put her in cuffs?" Honda asked angrily. I hadn't realized that he had followed me.

Mori's eyes flicked away from me as he looked from over my shoulder to Honda.

"Excuse me, young man," Suzuki said. "What is your name?"

"Honda Hiroto."

"Thank you, Honda-san. If you could step over here for just a moment, I have a few questions for you."

"What?"

I could not stop myself from narrowing my eyes as I stared at Mori. Honda allowed himself to be lead away and I swore silently that Mori would rot in hell when this was over.

We stood there staring at each other, waiting for Mokuba. I heard another vehicle pull up but I didn't look over. I racked my abused memory trying to determine if I knew this man or if I had heard his name before. Was he a friend of Gozaburo's? An enemy?

It didn't really matter; I had every intention that he would be nothing when this was over.

"Please forgive my delay," Mokuba said very formally as he stepped beside me. "I was on the other side of the campus."

I gave Mori an arched look. He responded by giving me a very slight nod. Then he gestured to my left. I looked over to see that a police van had arrived. I glanced the other way and saw Kawai standing, rubbing her unbound wrists.

"A moment," I told Mori. I turned and strode to the families. Honda was with them by then and looked furious. Everyone else looked worried. "I am afraid that you all will have to go to the parties without me. This may take some time."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Mutou-sama asked.

"Quite unnecessary," I answered. I realized that neither Mutou nor Pharaoh were with the group. Then I saw them several feet away. They appeared to be arguing; my classmate had a firm grip on Pharaoh's wrists. I decided to investigate that later as well. "I will call when this farce has ended for the day. Please do not worry."

"Stupidest words ever spoken," Mai remarked.

"Agreed," Ryou added.

I smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Yamada joined us. "Your pardon, Kaiba-sama, but I'm afraid they are getting a little impatient."

"Jackals," I muttered. "I will call," I repeated.

Yamada, Kawai, Mokuba and I got into the police van. We were not handcuffed, but two officers were in the van with us in addition to the driver.

"You know the funny part?" Mokuba asked me in French.

"Please enlighten me," I replied in kind.

"They're all carrying KC357s."

"Undoubtedly never fired."

We both laughed. The officers gave us very sour looks.

"You realize of course that they are no doubt listening to every word we're saying," I told him.

"You think either of these morons understands French?" My brother laughed.

"Doubtful," I agreed. "But they could be recording this and have it translated later."

"So I shouldn't say that they're assholes?"

"Certainly not. That would be rude." We looked at the officers again – who looked even sourer – and laughed again.

"No talking!" One of the officers finally snapped at us.

"Not even a little?" Mokuba asked in Japanese.

Yamada snickered, but Kawai tsked. "Boys. Behave."

"Of course," I said, nodding to her and reverting to my native tongue. "We shall all sit here in contemplative silence pondering the seriousness of the charges before us." I thought for a moment. "They are absurd."

"Ridiculous and stupid?" Mokuba offered.

"Ludicrous, perhaps?"

"Nah; that would insult the rapper."

"Ah, yes."

"Don't make me separate you two," Kawai warned but I could hear the humor in her voice.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He slumped back in his seat. After a few minutes, he gestured to one of the officers. "Hey, dude. Is that the 357 standard or a kg?"

The officer in question hesitated then shrugged. "Actually, it's a modified ks."

"No way!" Mokuba sat up. "What'd you have done?"

I spoke up. "He had the barrel shortened and the weight adjusted to compensate for a tendency to pull to the left as I recall." Everyone looked at me. "I'm not a mind-reader, but I do recognize my own kanji on the grip."

The officer's jaw dropped. "You personally modified my firearm?"

"Of course." I shrugged.

"I thought someone else did the work and you approved it."

It was a common and annoying misconception. "I will admit that I have a pair of craftsmen who do much of the initial metal casting and woodworking. But I do all the engineering and mechanical work and I test fire the finished product. There's a number next to the kanji; what is it?"

"36," he answered quickly. "Does that mean something?"

"It's the 36th firearm I modified. How is it?"

"Much better," he smiled. "It still pulls a little, but it is much better than it was."

I frowned. "It shouldn't pull at all. For a start, you should wear it on the other side. You'll have an easier draw."

"Oh no. I'm left handed."

"You're…." I glanced at Mokuba. My brother rolled his eyes and we both sighed.

"Do you have something to write on?" Mokuba asked.

"Why?" The officer looked suspicious.

"So I can give you a return code so you can send it back and Seto can fix the sight for a left-handed shooter." The man pulled out his cell phone and keyed in the number given.

The ride wasn't too much longer. We arrived at a local police station and they escorted us to separate rooms. I told Yamada to stay with Mokuba and took Kawai with me.

They made us sit for half an hour. During that time, Kawai and I didn't speak much. I knew I should be thinking about what I was going to say to the police, but all I really was thinking about was what I should say to the woman whose son broke my heart.

Yet, when I opened my mouth to speak, I surprised myself. "Do you sing?"

"Me? No. Not really." She blushed faintly. "I mean, not where anyone could hear me."

"I remember hearing you sing; something about rivers, trees and children."

"Oh!" She laughed softly. "That's a lullaby I used to sing when Sera and Joey were little. I used to sing it when Sera was in the hospital. I guess I must have sung it to you, too."

"Last week, when I was in the hospital because of my throat, as I was falling asleep I remembered hearing it. It was very soothing. Thank you."

She smiled. "Your sleep was always so fitful. I just hope it helped."

The door opened and Suzuki entered. "Please forgive the delay. Thank you for your patience. Let us begin, shall we?" He sat down and went over the basic information such as our names, our relationship to each other, how we met, and other pointless trivia.

Then he began to ask about the board meeting – what was said, what was done, who was where and when. Periodically, Kawai would make us stop to rest my voice. She insisted that a pot of tea and some honey – not sugar, but specifically honey – be brought in and made me drink some at each break.

"Kawai-san, perhaps I should ask you some questions. You say that you meet Kaiba-san when he was dating your son?"

"Yes."

"But they are no longer dating."

"No they're not."

"So why continue this? Isn't your son off-put by the attention you show his ex-boyfriend?"

"Well, first of all, Joey is my son not my keeper so if I see a homeless waif in need of assistance," she smiled at me, "I'm going to do what I can to assist him. Second, I actually like Seto. It's very clear that despite the money he may have, he wasn't raised with much love. Children need that." She was close enough to stroke my cheek. "I want him to know that it's never too late for that."

"So you have agreed to place yourself in the middle of a murder investigation out of charity."

She looked at him for a moment. "I have agreed to place myself in the middle of a murder investigation because my foster-son needs me. If my Joey were in that chair, I'd be here. And if it was Hiroto or Yugi and one of their fathers could not be here, I'd be here. I would do this for any of the boys."

"I see." He took a few notes. "Kaiba-san, would you agree that you were raised without love?"

I could not resist the derisive laugh. "Did you ever meet Kaiba Gozaburo? Were it not for his devotion to my brother, I would not have thought the man capable of love."

"So you don't believe your father loved you?"

I pulled my collar down to reveal clearly the black and blue bruises. "My 'father's' last act was to squeeze my throat so hard that I actually lost long-term memory. There is no 'belief' involved; I know Gozaburo did not love me. I was a means to an end."

"What end?"

"The continuation of KaibaCorp, of course. He had no biological children – no woman was insane enough to tolerate him long enough for that. He adopted me because I was daring enough to challenge him and that gave him some hope that he might find someone who was almost as big a bastard as himself."

"So why did he adopt your brother?"

"Because it was the only way to get me and hell will reign on Earth before I let anything happen to Mokuba."

Suzuki stopped taking notes and looked at me. He leaned back and I finally saw the intellect that he'd been trying to hide behind the obsequious exterior. "That's quite a statement. Let's say – suppose – we were able to prove that your brother was responsible for your father's death."

I felt the urge to show him what I thought of that idea, but refrained from moving.

"Just suppose. Would you be willing to cut a deal on his behalf, do prison time for him? Let him walk away from the crime and take his sentence?"

"Of course."

"Now just a damn minute!" Kawai exploded. "He would do no such thing! And how dare you try to manipulate this – this child! He's only eighteen! He just graduated high school today! He couldn't possibly make such a decision now."

"Kawai-san, please calm yourself." Suzuki tried to placate her. "I was only trying to find an extreme example of how –"

"You were trying to manipulate this poor boy into accepting the blame for a sadistic man's suicide!" She snapped. I smiled to myself; I did not know I had a lioness beside me. "If you want to ask any further questions about the day Kaiba-san died, fine, but if you have any more under-handed, misguided, dishonorable bullshit, then this conversation is over until Yamada-san is available." She glared at him, daring him to say another word.

Suzuki thought for a moment, cleared throat and picked up his pen. "So, Kaiba-san. Can you think of any reason your father would have wanted to commit suicide?"

"No." I coughed slightly. "Mother, I don't think I can speak anymore today."

Kawai looked at Suzuki. "We're done."

Suzuki nodded, closed his notes and stood up. "Give me just a moment." He left the room.

"Was that for him or is your throat really sore?" she asked gently.

"A little of both."

"You poor thing." She stroked my hair. "I think I have some cough drops in my bag. Let me see." She found some and then banged on the door until she got someone to refill my tea.

We sat for a few minutes, silently and I revised my opinion. If this is what a mother is, then everyone definitely needs one.

"Seto, may I ask you something?" she said quietly. It was a vast departure from her tone with Suzuki.

"Of course, anything."

"Is Joey ok?"

The question made me shiver, but I tried not to show it. "How so?"

"I know he's working for KaibaCorp now, but he sounds, I don't know, different. He wouldn't tell me what he's doing, only that it can be stressful. I guess I just want to know he's not doing anything dangerous."

I put my tea down. "I don't know what Joey is doing, specifically, but I will find out – and if it's dangerous, I'll fire him."

She laughed lightly. "Oh you don't have to do that. I'm being paranoid, I'm sure. I just worry when he's so far away." She smiled sadly. "I know it's really none of my business, but I'm sorry you two didn't last. I was looking forward to my sons taking me to fancy parties."

"I promise I'll take you to one, Mother," I whispered with a smile.

She looked surprised. "You don't have to call me that; I know you and Yamada have these things worked out."

"If you feel it is inappropriate, I won't," I acknowledged. "But I'd like to."

"I'd like that." She smiled.

We waited. Eventually Suzuki returned. "Thank you." He bowed. "That is sufficient for today. Please allow me to escort you out." He led us back to the main entrance where Mokuba and Yamada were waiting – my brother looked angrier than I'd ever seen him. We didn't talk until we all were in the elevator.

"How did it go?" I asked him.

"Total assheads!" Mokuba exploded.

"They were most insistent on their view of the circumstances," Yamada said simply.

"If we must make a choice, Mokuba walks," I stated flatly. "I will bear any repercussions."

"Oh stop being..." Kawai started but Yamada spoke over her.

"Very well, Kaiba-sama." The elevator doors opened and a crowd of press surged forward. Yamada stepped quickly in front of us. "We will make a statement and that is all. We will be taking no questions." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. He cleared his throat. "Tokyo authorities interrupted the Kaiba Family at a high school graduation ceremony today and brought two minors in for questioning. They were both released into their guardian's custody and there has been no discussion of charges being pressed or any further investigation into this matter."

I glanced away from the press to Yamada to see how long a statement he was planning to make and realized that the page he was reading from was a shopping list. I missed part of what he was saying trying not to laugh and managed to convert the urge into a cough.

"Akihito-san, please." Kawai stepped forward, cutting Yamada off in mid-sentence. "Seto is exhausted. I just want to take him home. Can we have a press conference or something next week?"

He refolded the paper and returned it to his pocket. "Of course." He looked at the press. "As you know, Kaiba-san is unwell. We will therefore continue this another time." Yamada began pushing forward and Mokuba followed.

Kawai took my arm. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you home." I opened my mouth but she stopped me. "Don't. You've been talking all day. Your throat's probably raw and I know you haven't taken any of your prescriptions."

The press yelled out questions, but we ignored them.

Outside, Mutou and Honda were leaning against my white limo chatting with Nakamura. I couldn't think of a better exit.


	38. 30: My Newest Incarnation

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 30: My Newest Incarnation

* * *

Chapter 30

We went back to Kame Game shop where everyone else was waiting. Mutou asked if I wanted him to attend the cremation.

"There is no need to inconvenience yourself," I replied.

"He means yes," Honda told him, "he'll just never admit that."

Mutou let the jibe go. "I'll tell Grandpa and Mai. They'll want to be there too." He walked away and I noticed that the first person he spoke to was Pharaoh.

Yamada, Kawai, Mokuba and I stepped into Mutou-sama's office.

"The police have a dilemma," Yamada started. "They do not wish to declare your father's death a suicide, however they do not have enough evidence to arrest either of you."

"So what do we do?" Kawai asked.

"We could give them a sacrifice –" I started.

Kawai's eyes narrowed. "If one of you makes that suggestion again, I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap! No one's pleading guilty to anything they didn't do."

"The lioness has spoken." I smiled.

"Our other option is to be patient and let the authorities complete their investigation," Yamada finished. "They may be able to resolve this internally."

"All of this ends tomorrow, anyway," Mokuba pointed out. "After the cremation, we'll read the will, then they'll see there's no motivation, case closed."

We all nodded and I for one, sincerely hoped that was the end of the matter. Of the inquiry at least; I was not finished with the officers involved.

I had a car collect Ryou, Otogi, and everyone else who was ready to leave. I sent a second car with the Mutou's so they could pack a few day's worth of clothes for the service and after. Mokuba had a car assigned to him already so I didn't need to worry about that.

Nakamura took Honda, Honda-sama and I back to their apartment. The mail had built up but nothing had exploded or leaked.

My bike sat rusting in front of the building. I remembered the day I bought it. It was on the back of the used car dealer lot – even they were planning to trade it for parts. But since it was the month I was 'slumming', it was the only thing I could afford. It started and so long as the weather wasn't too hot or too cold and I kept more than half a tank of gas in her, she ran. Joey told me that part of the reason he and Honda stopped was he couldn't figure out why such a clearly up-market boy had such a down-market bike. He wanted to do me - on the bike - from the moment we met.

I found the key, sat down, and tried the motor. She coughed then started. I smiled, turn it off, and tossed the keys to the Nakamura. "Take it," I said.

In the apartment, I meticulously packed my books, clothing and household goods.

Honda packed a bag for the funeral then looked at me. "What are you keeping that stuff for? Don't you already have better stuff at home?"

I held up the bowl I was wrapping. "This is the first bowl I ever bought. It's the first bowl I ever washed. It's the bowl in which I served the first meal I ever cooked."

"Yeah but it's plastic," he laughed.

"It was cheap. All of this was. But it will all be displayed prominently in my office."

"Why?"

"A reminder. I do not need Kaiba, I choose it. At any time I can collect my cheap bowls, my cheap spoons, and my torn towels, and do just fine on my own."

Honda stood there for a moment. Then he smiled very slightly. "I'll see if I can find another box."

He helped me pack the rest and the three of us rode to Kaiba Manor.

As we drove through the gates, Honda-sama whistled. "Next time I come stay with you."

"Anytime you'd like," I replied. "I'll reserve a guest room for you."

"Knew there was a reason I liked you." He grinned.

"What do you think?" I asked Honda.

He had been looking intently out the window. "I think I would have hired the service, too." I laughed; I actually remembered that conversation.

The household staff was hard pressed to find space for the twenty guests Mokuba and I brought home – my brother had taken the liberty of inviting several of his friends as well. I was very pleased by that; it was a good sign that Mokuba wasn't as isolated as I had been.

We had dinner in the main hall. Verne and Takomo combined their talents and served a meal that impressed everyone. Pharaoh commented several times on the quality and I scolded myself for caring about his opinion over anyone else's.

Noah and my Aunt joined us; I found it curious that Noah was crystal clear in my mind but my Aunt was only 'vaguely familiar'.

Anzu did not join us. Mai and Ishtaaru took a plate to her. When Honda offered to join them, they looked at each other before responding.

"We need to have some girl time." Mai looked almost guilty. "She's still really kind of wigged out about this."

"I just want to let her know I'm here, ok?" Honda said with a frustrated sigh. "Just tell her if she needs me – if she needs anything – I'm here."

"Of course we'll tell her," Ishtaaru told him. "And I know she'll be glad to know it." They hurried up the stairs.

"Time, Honda." I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him back toward the main hall. "She needs time. I do not remember the fall myself but I saw the photos afterward. They were gruesome. And remember, they were working very closely the last few months. I'm sure she's been deeply affected on many levels by all this."

"I know." His shoulders slumped as we walked. "I just want her to know that I know. That I'm still here. I don't care about anything else."

"Come. Let's take our minds off the subject for a while." It was still light outside so I coaxed everyone into a tour of the grounds. In truth, as much as I was trying to distract Honda, I still found myself trying to impress Pharaoh.

Actually, Mokuba led the tour, as there were quite a few lingering gaps in my memory. I found the detailed trip around the property most helpful. Afterward, we toured the manor house and I was able to contribute my own recollections of its history and architecture.

As I was finally turning in for the night, one of the house staff stopped me. "Kaiba-san, excuse me. This was delivered for you this morning." She handed me a small envelope with Tokyo University Hospital's logo. Inside were Pharaoh's ankh and Joey's bracelet and a note explaining that Nurse Wong had found the items in my room after I left. The chain on the bracelet had snapped and someone had strung its charm on the ankh's chain. I studied both pieces. The ankh was surprisingly delicate in design. I had no idea how they had filled the small glass shape with sand because there were no seams or blemishes of any kind. The only marks were the eye and the cartouche Ishtaaru said was my name.

The charm Joey had given me was far simpler. The metal plate, a little larger than a military ID tag, was etched with the picture of an Akita surrounded by the kanjis for spirit, loyalty, obedience and bravery. I remembered the day he bought it. Anzu had been laughing about us acting like a pack of stray dogs so I got the four of us tickets to The Tokyo Dog Show. I had given Joey a tag the same day etched with a Tosa and the kanjis courage, prudence, strength and honor. Anzu had given a bracelet with a Shih Tzu to Honda; he had given her a Bulldog.

With the damaged chain removed, the metal plate slipped behind the ankh as if they were designed to fit together. Around my neck, they hung rather long – just over my heart. I realized that I didn't have much jewelry so I decided to keep the necklace. It would remind me of happier times past. When my next romance fails, I could add a charm for him.

I went to bed. I dreamed.

Both Pharaoh and Joey were there, naked, kissing. I shivered in my dream, longing to join them. Their hands roamed freely over each other and they each gasped as one or the other touched a spot more sensitive than another.

"Dragon," Pharaoh gasped. "Take me."

"What about him?" Joey asked between fiery kisses.

"He no longer holds me in his heart," the smaller man sighed. "I have only you to hold me." I watched Pharaoh's hand moved down and begin stroking Joey to full length. "Tonight he didn't even see me."

Joey groaned. "You make me crazy like that, Tut!" Joey put his hand over Pharaoh's. "I'm gonna last like a minute if you keep that up!"

"You recover quickly," Pharaoh laughed deeply, lustfully. "Neither of us would suffer a long wait."

Joey's head fell back and he groaned deeply. "Oh God, faster." Pharaoh's hand did not speed up and I swallowed hard as I ached in sympathy for both of them. "Come on; don't be mean!" Pharaoh began kissing slowly across Joey's chest while the blond softly begged for release. I was breathless watching them.

The dreams. I remembered them then. Erotic, almost painfully vivid. I found myself lusting for both men and unable to do anything about it. I could not reach them, I could not touch them. Even in my dreams, happiness eluded me.

"For god's sake, Pharaoh," I thought, "just let him fuck you and put us all out of our misery!" If the frustration in my own loins was a dream, then it was proof of my own mind's cruelty.

Eventually, Pharaoh allowed Joey to release and the sight made me moan in tandem with them. Joey held Pharaoh tightly and they kissed passionately for an age while my mouth fairly watered at the image. Slowly Joey released the Egyptian's lips in favor of his chin. His neck. His chest. His abdomen. As Joey settled on his knees, Pharaoh's fingers caressed his short-cropped hair.

Pharaoh and I both groaned as the warmth of Joey's mouth encircled Pharaoh's length. I remembered the feel of Joey's lips and tongue. I remembered the taste of Pharaoh's skin, the smell of his sex.

"Wake up, damn it!" I urged myself. There was no reason to suffer through a dream that was making me shake, was making me actually ache with need. In my dream, I could no longer control myself and began stroking my own throbbing hardness.

They didn't even know each other and yet I had no trouble imagining Joey and Pharaoh fucking. My imagination used Pharaoh's fingers to hold Joey's face as the dream image of my first love sucked deeply. I tried to envision him biting down but my imagination instead had Joey begin lapping Pharaoh's hardness. I tried to imagine myself in Pharaoh's place, myself in Joey's place, myself anywhere but watching them.

The dream was persistent, insistent. It was as if my mental TV was locked on one channel. I began to move my hand faster, hoping that a release in the dream would release me from the dream. When I finally burst forth, even in the dream, I thought my legs would collapse under me. I stood there panting and willing myself to wake up, willing the dream – this erotic nightmare – to end.

Instead, Joey and Pharaoh changed positions.

Pharaoh slipped to his knees and Joey took up a position behind him. I watched the excruciating details of the image of my first love impaling himself in the image of my second love.

"I don't want to see this," I groaned. "Please," I whispered as Joey slowly fucked Pharaoh. "Don't." I was erect again from the sight, from the thought of them together. It was maddening.

I watched them fuck, powerless to stop it, incapable of looking away, and utterly inflamed by the vision. How can a dream move me so? Why am I even having these dreams? Please, I all but begged myself, please, make it stop; I can't take it anymore!

Or, if it won't stop, then please, please let them take me!

I woke at five am, panting, sweating, with copious amounts of my own seed attesting to the strength of my dream. My stomach muscles ached as if I'd spent a day in bed with someone virile.

I got up and showered – to my own self-loathing, I masturbated under the water as the memory of the dream surfaced over and over. After, I found the linen closet and changed my own sheets.

But I found myself reluctant to go back to sleep. If they were still there, in dreamland waiting for me, I'd be a madman by morning.

Instead, I went to my study and worked on my plans for KaibaCorp's future.

At nine am sharp, Mokuba and I dressed in black kimonos and, in my white limo, rode to Zōshigaya Cemetery. There, after much chanting and too many people sympathizing with my 'loss', Kaiba Gozaburo's sealed box was taken away.

Mokuba wept. He didn't weep when our real father died, but he wept over this man. Anzu sat beside him and wept as well. I wanted to sing. I wondered how many other people there wanted to cheer his death with me.

There was more chanting as we waited for the cremation to finish. After, Noah and I assisted Mokuba, Anzu and my Aunt in finding his bones among the ashes and filling several urns. Then my cousin and I watched as attendants gathered the remains, placed them in an ornate box and entombed them with the rest of the Kaiba family. We both lit incense when the attendants left. Noah bowed respectfully.

I gave him a slightly curious look. We both knew he was no more mourning his Uncle than I was my 'father'.

A trace of a smile crossed his lips. "The last time I will ever have to do that. I wanted to remember the moment."

I thought for a moment. "At Tokyo International, the day we returned from our Disney trip. That was the last time I'd seen him before this week."

He nodded. "Mokuba said that was a good trip."

"Yes it was, actually," I agreed. "That and the adoption may be my only fond memories of the man."

We were both silent for a moment. "He took me to the zoo. Once," Noah said unexpectedly. "My sixth birthday. Mother was sick so she cancelled my birthday party, but Uncle came to the house and took me to the zoo. I have never known why."

"They say no one is entirely evil," I remarked.

"Yes. True." He nodded. "I suppose even Hitler loved his mother."

"No." I shook my head. "As a point of historical fact, he didn't."

After a moment, we both began snickering.

"So. Gozaburo and Hitler." Noah laughed outright.

"No doubt they are meeting for tea at this very moment," I had to add. We controlled ourselves and I looked at my watch. "What time are we due at his lawyer's?"

He looked at his watch. "Shortly. We should probably go. I think we've been in here long enough to appear properly bereaved."

"Yes. My biggest concern," I remarked. We both snickered again, but controlled ourselves before we entered the public eye.

Gozaburo's personal attorney was a thin, dry little man who wasn't even memorable while in the room speaking. Noah held my Aunt's hand. Mokuba held Anzu's.

I caught my brother's eye as I took a seat. He shrugged slightly. Gozaburo included her in the will. How long had he been considering marrying her?

"I Kaiba Gozaburo, being of sound mind and body do bequeath the following: I designate my adopted son Kaiba Seto to succeed me as both the new Head of the Kaiba Family and the CEO of KaibaCorp. In addition, my shares of KaibaCorp and all its subsidiaries go to Kaiba Seto as well."

I glanced at Noah and my brother. Noah was nodding, and Mokuba smiled at me sadly. I didn't quite believe it. I knew he had no other choice and yet I still expected that he would find some way to cut me out of his estate in the end.

"If Seto predeceases me, my shares should be split evenly between my adopted son Kaiba Mokuba and my nephew Kaiba Noah. Noah will succeed me as CEO and Mokuba shall become Head of the Family."

We three exchanged a surprised look at that statement. Noah was second for CEO, but Mokuba would Head the family. It would balance power between the two of them rather nicely, but it was the kind of act that divided kingdoms. Mokuba wiped his eyes. Noah looked thoughtful.

"If Kaiba Anzu is still legally my wife and there are no proceedings against her, she receives 50% of my entire personal estate. The remaining portion is to be split evenly between Seto, Mokuba, Noah, my Sister and any conceived or living children I father with Anzu."

Anzu began sobbing again.

The dry man pushed a box of tissues toward her and went on.

"If Mazaki Anzu is the mother of my child or children, conceived or living, but not my wife, my personal assets should be divided evenly between her and my heirs as listed above.

"If Mazaki Anzu is neither my wife nor the mother of my child, I bequeath to her the indicated key and the contents of the cabinet it unlocks. She will understand what it is and why she is receiving it."

The attorney paused. "Mazaki-san, I must ask you if you are now with child."

She hadn't heard a word he'd said and when Mokuba finally got her to look up, she looked dazed. "What?"

"Are you with child, Mazaki-san?"

"No we hadn't even –" she stopped and seemed to remember something. "No." She shook her head.

"Would you like to take a test to confirm that?" he prodded. "There is a great deal of money at stake here."

"No," she confirmed. "I am not carrying Gozaburo's child. I will put that in writing if would make anyone feel better."

"Of course not," I interjected. "Although it would be to your advantage to have a test – just in case."

She shook her head. "I don't give a damn about his money, Seto. It won't bring him back." Tears slid down her cheeks again. "His child without him would be..."

"Empty," my Aunt said. "You see him in your child's eyes and wish he would see it too."

The attorney opened an envelope and pulled a key out. He got up and presented it Anzu. "You know what this is?"

She took it shakily. "Oh, Buro," she sighed tearfully. She clutched the object as if it were worth a fortune.

The attorney returned to his seat and picked up the document. "The remainder of my estate should be divided equally among my heirs as listed above." He closed the document. "I have copies and the exact numbers for each of you. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Did he –" my Aunt started to speak, then paused and looked at Anzu. "Did he leave a message for me? Anything?"

"No Kaiba-chan, I'm afraid that this document is all he left for me to distribute."

She nodded sadly.

"Were you expecting something, Mother?" Noah asked her.

She looked at Anzu again before answering. "No."

The attorney distributed the paperwork. It was the first time I had ever seen Gozaburo's personal financial statement. One-fourth of his personal net worth was just shy of four billion dollars, US. Combined with his KaibaCorp assets, I was now one of the ten wealthiest men in Japan; possibly one of the five. I was easily the youngest man on the list.

It didn't seem to make me happy to realize it.

"I will need you all to sign a form that you accept this and that you will not contest the will." The attorney passed around another sheet of paper.

Mokuba, Noah and I all exchanged a look. I had to smile. Mokuba snorted derisively. Noah inclined his head slightly. None of us signed the paper. Anzu signed without reading it.

"Anzu –" I tried to stop her, but she gave the attorney the form.

"Wait 'til you see what this key opens." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "He loved me as much as he could. Money is irrelevant."

"Money is never irrelevant," my Aunt said. But she signed the form.


	39. Interlude 9: Honda's Saga

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Interlude #9: Honda's Saga

* * *

Interlude #9

I met the Emperor.

Kaiba-sama's funeral was the biggest event I'd ever been to – the biggest event I'd ever heard of other than the coronation and that was who knows when. Kaiba brought the whole posse – except Joey of course – and even brought my Dad and Kawai-kaasan. We wandered around in dark suits looking out of place with all the rich, famous, important people. If I were smarter, I would have stayed at Kaiba Manor with Serenity and played video games all day.

I met the Prime Minister, the Minister of Defense, the Minister of MEXT and the Minister of Finance at the wake. That was a big enough deal for me.

And then, at the funeral, Kaiba and an older man surrounded by security, walked up to Dad and me. Kaiba said, "Most Imperial Majesty, this is the man who cared for me while I was in school. Honda Kenshin and his son, Honda Hiroto." His voice was still rough, but it was getting stronger finally and the coughing had almost stopped.

Dad and I almost doubled over as the Emperor nodded to us.

"We thank you for your service," he said. "Seto is like family to us."

"It nothing, your Imperial Majesty," Dad stammered. "He good kid."

"Although occasionally stupid," Kaiba said. I looked up at him and saw him grinning. He turned to the Emperor. "Honda-sama has the great distinction of being the only person who has told me directly when I was being stupid."

The Emperor looked at Dad, who was turning all but purple. "Did you? Why?"

"He sick, Sire. Wouldn't stay in bed, get well." Dad shrugged. "He real good thinker, not so good listener. He learning."

The Emperor nodded thoughtfully. "If you have taught Kaiba Seto to listen, then the Empire owes you a great debt."

"Kaiba listen. That'll happen," I quipped before my brain stopped my mouth. I wanted to sink through the floor but Kaiba laughed. And so did the Emperor.

I made a joke and the Emperor laughed at it.

"Hey!" Dad said suddenly. "I read your book! You know lot about fish."

"Thank you," the Emperor said graciously. "Are you interested in ichthyology?"

"Well, I at least interested in fish," Dad laughed. "I no thinker; I doer. My son and I, we fishermen."

"Really?" The Emperor actually looked interested. "Where?" One of the men beside him whispered in his ear, but he pushed the man away.

"Oh you wouldn't know. It small port on the Pacific side."

"I did much of my studies on the Pacific side."

"Most Imperial Majesty..." One of his aides insisted.

"Apparently I have spent all the time I may paying my respects to Kaiba Gozaburo." The Emperor actually looked annoyed. "Yu-shi, I want to meet with his woman and then I must go." The Emperor calls Kaiba 'nephew'? I was beginning to wonder what the hell I was doing even knowing a guy the Emperor calls 'nephew'.

The Emperor then turned back to Dad. "It was an honor to meet you. Perhaps we will meet again." He nodded, and Dad and I bowed almost to the ground as Kaiba led him away.

To Anzu.

It was a funeral. It's not supposed to be a happy event. But Anzu was being treated less like a distraught co-worker and more like a grieving widow. She had even sat with Kaiba and Mokuba at the viewing and funeral. People were consoling her on her loss not the company's loss. His woman.

I watched the Emperor take her hand and squeeze it gently. She put her hand on his as if they'd met before and she was allowed to touch the Emperor. And apparently she was – she kissed his cheek.

"Hiroto, you don't know what go on here." Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Wait. Watch. Learn first."

He was right. I knew he was right, but it just burned me. I didn't know why really, but it totally burned me up inside.

"Is there a problem here?"

Dad and I both looked behind us. There were two average-sized men with small earpieces. Even I knew security guys these days.

"No," Dad replied. "We just wondering who that woman is. Kaiba-sama didn't have daughter, did he?"

"No. The Emperor is consoling Kaiba-sama's fiancée."

"HIS FIAN-" I started, but Dad cut me off.

"Thank you." He bowed to them and pulled me down too. When they walked away, Dad let me up. "That explain lot," he said like he understood what was going on.

"No it doesn't!" I tried to keep my voice down. "That's even more confusing! How could she marry him while she was dating me? Don't look at me like that! She's not that kind of girl; if she said she was dating me, she was dating me."

"Son, man with that kind of money want to marry you, every girl that kind of girl."

"Maybe he forced her. Maybe he threatened her. I mean, hell, some of the stuff he did to Kaiba... He must have threatened her."

"She not look threatened," Dad pointed out. "She look like grieving widow."

She did, and that didn't help at all. I couldn't figure out if I wanted to grab her and shake her, or hold her until she stopped crying. "Who's side are you on, here, Dad?'

"Hiroto, I know this hard, but calm down. Listen. Kaiba has us at that mansion of his. You talk to her there. Until then, make sure you know what you talk about. You right though; she very pretty."

Pretty? Pretty was an understatement; she was stunning. It was like someone had taken all the time that used to be spent on Kaiba's grooming and spent it on her. She looked like a supermodel. Well, maybe not quite, but to me she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

And she was marrying some rich bastard.

Well, she was going to marry some rich bastard until he decided to jump out a damn window. Now she was just crying those lovely eyes out over a guy who couldn't possibly need her as much as I do. He had his money to love. I only had her.

A hand clapped my shoulder. "Have you spoken to her yet?" Bakura asked. I shook my head. "She missed you."

"She never called."

"It wasn't that simple," he sighed. "She wanted to; badly. At first, he didn't trust her not to call Seto. He watched her every move. Then, I think..." he hesitated. "I think he honestly fell for her. I think it was more than just a ploy to keep her occupied and confused. I think he loved her."

"How could he not?" I asked, more to myself than Bakura. "The question is how did she feel about him?"

"I wouldn't want to answer that for her," Bakura replied, ever diplomatic. "How have you been?"

I looked at him then. "How have I been? I've been nuts!" He winced and I remembered to lower my voice. "My girlfriend vanished. One of my best buds went to America and got married. The other went there and stayed. I quit school to go out on the boat with Dad because college is out of the question and until all this, my rich friend was poorer than I was. I don't know…." I realized that I was losing it again and took a deep breath. "Sorry. That was unnecessary. Yugi's in love, Joey's happy. Kaiba has his own trouble. I'm sure Anzu had her reasons."

Bakura looked at me for a moment. "You are the most amazing man I know. Any other man would be screaming at her; you are trying to see her side."

I shrugged. "I guess I'm not much of a man."

He gave me that weird look of his. "One of these days, I'm going to show you how much of a real man you are, Honda. Any other 'guy' would have been a pig about this, but you've been a virtual paragon. You've shown restraint and compassion and I cannot figure out why there isn't a string of women behind you."

I chuckled at that, glad to finally figure out he was making a joke. "That's easy. I don't look like you."

He smiled and shook his head. "Yes, well, who does? Look, after this, Kaiba has to go to the reading of the will, but he wants everyone to come to the manor for dinner. Would you make sure that your father and Joey's mother attend as well?"

"Well, Dad's right –" I turned around and realized that Dad was gone. "Where the heck?"

"The Emperor's secretary wanted to see him."

"Wanted to see my dad?"

"I believe he wanted your dad to schedule an Imperial Visit." He must have seen the shock on my face. "Don't worry. You almost get used to it. And trust me; being involved with one is easier than organizing one." He gave my shoulder another squeeze and walked away.

Ever since I met Kaiba, my life just kept getting weirder and weirder. Now Dad was buds with the Emperor.

Even for a big shot like Kaiba-sama, it doesn't take that long to chant a sutra. I got a look inside the Kaiba family crypt. It was huge. My family has a plot my Grandfather purchased. He, Grandma, Mom and Ichiro are all there and one day, Dad and I will join them. The Kaibas had a whole corporate grave site. The family temple alone had a whole lot more names than ours did.

They all had traditional – expensive – kanji. Three walls were filled, all with names in old kanji I'd never seen before. My family had cheap modern kanji, one word each. These all looked like long drawn out kaimyo. Some were marked in red – notably for Seto, Mokuba, Noah and Noah's Mother.

I tried to imagine that. Having so much money that you knew exactly where in line you would rest with your ancestors. But all I could picture was the look on Kaiba's face when he told me he'd rather be poor.

"I guess you guys think it's worth it," I said to the spirits gathered as I lit a candle in respect. "But I'd just as soon Seto be happy than stuck here."

"Oh my God!" Otogi entered behind me. "How depressingly old." He walked up to the altar and put his palms together. "Thank God I'm not a Kaiba." He lit some incense. "Come on, Honda. We're all waiting for you."

I stared at him. I mean, it's not like I'd expect Otogi to be polite, but he's not usually that disrespectful. "That's what you have to say to his ancestors?"

"Oh please! You should hear what I say to mine! Besides, these are the assholes that made Gozabitch the bastard he was. If it weren't for them, then maybe Seto wouldn't be such a little prick and my Ryou and I could be living in some Tokyo love nest instead of hoping to see each other once a quarter."

Let it go, Dad would say. "Nobody's all bad," I pointed out.

"You know, sometimes you're a bigger pussy than I am, Honda. Wasn't this the bastard who stole your girlfriend?"

I'm not going to hit him, I told myself. "He didn't steal her." I'm not going to hit him; he's just being the way he always is.

"Oh please! They did it in the office so often that the cleaning serv-" my fist hurt before I realized that I'd actually hit him in the mouth.

I left the crypt before I did it again.

Dad was leaning against a limo, chatting with Kawai-chan. He stopped talking when he saw me and opened the door. "Son?"

"Later," I said and, God love the man, he didn't ask anything more.

Unfortunately, it was an hour and a half car ride with Dad, Kawai-chan, Yami, Yugi, Mai, Bakura and Otogi. Bakura tended to Otogi's split lip and pestered him about how he managed to bruise his face to begin with. I sat there feeling guiltier and guiltier until I finally had to confess.

"He won't tell you because I hit him."

"Oh boy," Dad sighed.

"Sorry," I told Otogi.

"You hit him?" Bakura was actually speechless for a moment. Then he looked at Otogi. "Ryuji, what did you say?"

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Otogi tried to defend himself, then stopped. "Oh really, relax Ryou! I called his girlfriend a whore and he actually discovered a pair of working balls. If I were a decent person, I would be the one apologizing. But frankly, she is a whore and I'm glad Gozabitch is dead. If the whole Kaiba family went sliding into the sea tomorrow, I'd just be glad they didn't adopt you." I promised I would not hit people to solve problems way, way back when, but Otogi was pushing it.

Bakura sighed. "I'm afraid, Honda, that's as close to an apology as he gets. If you want to hit him again, I'll hold him still."

"Kinky," Otogi cooed.

"Ok! Enough!" Kawai thankfully cut in before I retched. "No more hitting, no more name calling. What are you two, twelve?"

"Well," Mai started, "it was kind of whor-ow!" She jumped. Yami snickered.

"Not now," Yugi said in a voice that sounded pretty no-nonsense.

"Ooo! Look who else grew a pair!" Otogi quipped. "Ow!"

"Not now," Bakura said in the same no nonsense tone.

The rest of the ride was pretty silent.

"Those poor kids," Kawai-chan remarked as we pulled through the Kaiba manor gate. "This place must have been awful to grow up in."

I nodded. The grounds were perfect, the gardens spectacular, the house exquisite and there was no place you could throw a baseball or ride a bike or anything a child might want to do. It just reinforced for me that being rich reeked. If Anzu wanted to be rich, maybe she should marry Kaiba-sama.

Except that, he's dead now.

As the three carloads of friends and family entered the main door, I realized that Anzu was not among them. I found Bakura – he seemed to be in charge of organizing everyone – and asked him.

"She's at the reading of the will," he said. Then he seemed to actually look at me. "Honda. Sorry. Ignore Ryuji; his brain and his mouth are not always in sync."

"I shouldn't have lost my temper anyway," I said with a sigh.

"You should have, and I'm glad you did. Maybe next time he'll think before he speaks." He faced me completely. "I know this is hard for you. If you want to slip out of the crowd for a while, the back way to the kitchen is through that door. I told the staff that you might come inspect the pantry."

"Inspect?"

He smiled. "Inspect, raid. Semantics." Someone yelled his name and he waved. "Some of these people should be taken out and drowned," he said, smiling falsely. "I don't suppose you could arrange a reverse fishing trip?"

"Sorry," I had to chuckle; I knew how he felt.

"Oh, well. Excuse me while I go pretend I like these people."

He went one way and I went to the kitchen. Never turn down free food – especially if it's good food.

The kitchen was busy as they were trying to get the buffet set up. They started to run me out but one of the older women recognized me from Seto's condo and remembered I was coming through. She made a plate for me to 'inspect'. When I finished that, she made me another.

I was on my fourth 'inspection' when I heard Kaiba's voice, "I need the kitchen clear. Everyone out!"

Then Mokuba came in – and laughed when he saw me. "We should have known! Hey, Nii-sama, I think this one can stay!"

"I think they all –" Kaiba entered fully, saw me and smiled. He stepped back out of sight. "Ok, it's clear. Come in."

Behind him came Anzu, followed by Noah, and Noah's Mother.

"Hiroto," Anzu said softly, looking pained.

I had a plate full of food and was embarrassed for having it. "I'll go." I stood, hoping to make a break for it.

"It doesn't matter," Anzu sighed. She gestured with a key she had in hand. "It's this one." She went over to a kitchen cabinet. "I sometimes get the oddest craving for..."

"Peanut butter and jelly," I said aloud. Then realized that was kind of a private thing for her and winced. "Sorry."

She blushed. "Yes. It's – well – anyway, I told Gozaburo-san and he didn't know what it was."

"He didn't know what a craving was?" Noah asked, sounding a bit puzzled.

"He'd never had peanut butter. So we snuck down here," she giggled at the memory. "It took forever to convince him that he could walk around in pajamas at 2am in his own home."

What the hell was she doing with another man in pajamas in his house at 2am? Oh right; getting her post-coital snack. I managed to keep my mouth shut.

"Of course, there was no peanut butter," she went on.

"An oversight I tried for years to fix," Mokuba said with a sad smile.

"But there was jelly – for tea when he had British guests. And there were peanuts in the pantry and I knew how to use a food processor so I made some."

"And he ate it?" Mokuba sounded stunned.

"Your father was willing to try the occasional new food." She unlocked the cabinet. Inside were jars of spreads. "But he was never simple."

Mokuba started pulling them out. "Cashew. Chestnut. Walnut. Ginko. Almond. Macadamia with chocolate. Where's the bread? I gotta try this!"

"Get enough for everyone," Kaiba told him. "I would have never guessed Gozaburo could do anything so pedestrian."

"Did you make all of these?" I asked her. She used to keep a jar of Skippy in her own kitchen.

"Gozaburo-san had the chef make most of them." She smiled wistfully. "But we made a few of them together."

"Hey Nii-sama," Mokuba yelled from the restaurant sized fridge, "Strawberry or grape?"

"Please tell me we have more than that," Kaiba sighed in reply.

"Well, yeah. I mean there's the old fart stuff. Orange marmalade, raspberry preserves, currant – what is a currant anyway – but…."

"Bring all of it," Noah's Mother said. "When we were children, Brother used to eat chestnuts until he burst." She opened up the jar of chestnut spread. "Look!" She laughed and showed us the empty jar. "The little piggy ate it all!"

"That was his favorite," Anzu sighed. She looked up and her eyes caught mine.

From the moment I heard the words 'his fiancée', I'd been trying to hate her. Her eyes took that away. I was hurt. I was confused. I was a little angry, but not enough. Not enough to be able to look in those eyes and not forgive her anything. Otogi's right; I am a pussy.

"Please, Honda, have some," she said softly. "My inheritance has an expiration date."

"What?"

She gestured to the jars on the counter. "This is what he left me."

"Cheap bastard," Noah said, biting into a sandwich.

"He left you peanut butter?" I asked. Why would you leave your future wife peanut butter?

"If we'd been married or if I were pregnant, he would have left me a few million." She shrugged. "I'm not, so…I get memories."

"Brother was a cold-blooded and cruel when he wanted to be." Noah's Mother commented.

"Oba-chan!" Mokuba bristled. "I think this is proof that he wasn't as heartless as you all think." His voice broke. "I'm going to miss my Dad." His lip trembled and before Kaiba could, Anzu moved to embrace him.

"I know, Moke, I know," she said softly. "I loved him, too."

Kaiba looked as sick as I felt.

There was a knock on the door. A moment later, Kaiba's cell phone rang. "Yes? Oh, yes. I imagine we've let everything burn," he chuckled. "Noah, door. We're opening it now."

Bakura and the kitchen staff followed Noah in and we began cleaning up our mess. Anzu and Mokuba both wiped their faces. And Mokuba managed to smile again. "Come on. Grab everything and let's go sit on the staff porch. They're all upstairs now." He picked up a tray and began loading it up.

Kaiba shrugged. "Ryou, send the others to join us. Come down when you can. You may want to make yours now; there may not be anything left later."

"What are we making?" Bakura asked, and then looked at the jars. "I'm guessing there is a long story behind this. Save me some of the cashew with chocolate." He and Anzu exchange a look and then he left. A few minutes later, Yami, Yugi, Mai and Otogi found us, and the what and why was shared with them.

We sat on the staff porch – which was bigger than a couple restaurants I know – and they ate gourmet sandwiches. Yami and Seto pretended to be just friends and not still pining for each other and the rest of us pretended to believe it. Yugi and Mai started feeding each other. I watched the group for a while and when I couldn't take seeing her anymore, I went back into the kitchen. It was empty.

"Hiroto?" Her voice followed me in. "I made this for you."

I didn't turn to look. Everyone knew I was a fiend for almonds. "I'm not hungry."

"I know you must hate me," she said as I heard her put the plate down. "But I'd like to try to explain."

"He was worth a mint. I'm not worth anything."

"Oh, Hiro, that's –"

"Financially!" I snapped to stop her from saying things she didn't mean anymore. "You know what I meant. He's rich, I'm not. And I don't want to be. So, this is probably better."

"Please. Just let me...I don't know that it makes any sense, but I think if you understood, then maybe it might be...better."

I nodded. "Yeah. Ok. I'd really like to understand." I did look at her – which was a mistake because she was crying again and my whole body just kind of squished. "Maybe later, when I'm old and creaky and I've got grand-" I shut up. I had to have kids to have grandkids and I couldn't quite see that happening now.

She took a breath. "Buro – Kaiba-sama wasn't like Seto or Mokuba. He was very closed. I think we were seeing each other for a month before I even knew we were dating. He treated me like any other employee."

"Except in the bedroom." Or his office if rumors are to be believed.

She had the grace to blush. "Yes, a few intimate times. But my point is that he was very reluctant to let anyone know that he felt anything. Feelings were a weakness to him. He habitually used them against his competitors and he hated finding himself subject to his own. Did you know he had nightmares after Mokuba was kidnapped? That was his biggest fear; that someone would get to one of the boys. Even Noah; he was terrified that someone would use them as leverage against him."

"Poor guy." I was trying to understand her point, but it was hard since I couldn't care less about Gozabitch.

"Do you know what he really wanted?" She didn't wait for me to guess. "He wanted Seto to be Emperor. Can you believe it? He wanted the Emperor to disinherit the Naruhito and adopt Seto as heir."

"Was he nuts?"

She laughed a little. "A bit, yes. He didn't think it would ever happen, but he kept looking for the opportunity. And he kept driving Seto because he wanted him to be so much more than Buro was."

"He was, like, the richest man in Japan!"

"But he never felt that was enough. He never felt like he was good enough or smart enough. All these signs of success around him and he always felt like a failure. When he asked me to marry him, I thought about how hard it was for him to open himself to that – to risk me using it against him. I thought about you Hiroto, I really did. But I knew you would fall in love again. He won't; he'd never let another woman get close to him. I'm not sure any other woman could. But any girl in the world could love you. And you know how to love; you won't ever be alone. Not for long. I thought –"

"BULLSHIT!" The word burst out of me, surprising us both.

"H-Hiro?"

"Who told you that!? Who told you I won't be alone!?"

"I just thought…."

"Since when am I some chick magnet with thousands of women to love? There are no other women, ok? I don't want any other women. What, because he's a jerk, he gets to have you? I'm sorry I'm not like that. So maybe I'm a pussy like Otogi says, but I just can't be like that. I'm a nice guy. I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean I can just pick up any girl like – like – fish in the sea! I'm not going to love anyone again because I love you, Anzu. I'm not going to let some other girl just walk into my life like you were never there!"

"Hiroto…."

"No – don't. You didn't call me for months, so you can damn well listen now! You know what life was like without you? It fucking reeked! Not one day went by when I didn't want to tell you something or ask you something. There wasn't one night I didn't want to hold you or kiss you. Or just see you, hear your voice. And I don't mean 'hold someone' I mean you – just you. I kept leaving you text messages and you never once responded with more than ten words! Ten! I counted just because I couldn't stop re-reading them."

She was weeping again, but everything I'd been holding back was just flooding out and I couldn't stop myself.

"When I emailed you that I wasn't going to college, I thought 'maybe she'll say something this time'. Anything! I got back 'Thank you for the status update. Please keep me advised.' Did you even read my email or did some staff member brush me off for you? I prayed – I actually prayed that you'd come down to the dock and see me off. I stared at the port until I couldn't even see land hoping you'd show up. I was miserable on that boat, the whole time. You couldn't even say goodbye! I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." I realized that I was crying too. I took a breath and wiped my eyes with the heel of my hand. "I don't know how this is supposed to work. I mean, you were engaged and –" And that thought stopped me. "Did you love him?"

"Hiroto, I –"

"NO! Don't! Just tell me, yes or no. Did you love him?"

"Yes," she said softly.

She loved him. I can't be mad at her if she actually loved him. I nodded. She's that kind of girl.

"You were engaged to a man you loved." I shrugged. "I guess he won after all."

"Hiroto, please don't go," she sobbed. Then she collapsed – just kind of dropped to the floor. I picked her up before she was there long. "I'm sorry!" she kept saying.

"It's ok," I whispered, feeling like weeping too. "You loved him." Not me.

"I love you both," she choked out. "How could I not love you? But how could I leave him, knowing how much he needed me?"

"Both?" That sounded more like something Joey would say, but at that moment, I would have believed anything she told me. "Anzu – Anzu, I –" she sniffed and looked up at me. Our eyes met.

I kissed her. I didn't know what else I should say. I didn't know what else I could say. I just kissed her and hoped it said everything I meant. Her arms around my neck kind of sounded like 'I missed you'. Her lips sort of sounded like 'please take me back'. When her fingers slipped into my hair, I definitely heard, 'get a room'.

But that, I suspect, was my suggestion.


	40. 31: Tomorrow Starts Today

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 31: Tomorrow Starts Today

* * *

Chapter 31

"Kaiba-san?"

I counted to ten and then pushed the intercom button. "Yes, Crawford?" I had asked my relatively new secretary not to interrupt me, but this morning had been one damn thing after the next. "What now?"

"There's a Honda Hiroto here to see you," she said.

I sighed even as I smiled. Some days are non-productive regardless of how hard you try.

"Honda should be on your list. You do not need to announce him. Perhaps you should take a photo of him – for future reference."

There was a moment of silence. "Yes, Kaiba-san. Forgive me, sir."

There was a long enough delay for me to wonder if she actually was taking his picture, but eventually Honda entered, chuckling softly. "That's not the same one who was here last time, is it?"

"No. My average is about ten days before my patience is exhausted and I call personnel for a replacement. I haven't had a decent one since Anzu and when I asked her about it, she had the gall to laugh in my face."

"Kind of a dumb question, wasn't it?" He laughed.

"You didn't hear the woman they had answering my phone. I was desperate. I almost answered it myself for a day." He laughed louder. "You're not being at all sympathetic."

"Not a bit."

I saved my document; I was more or less finished with my latest statement to the police. "I'd like to think you didn't come here to laugh at me; you can do that at home."

He stopped laughing and his smile faded some. "Yeah, I didn't. Just a couple questions I thought you could help me with."

"Of course. Anything."

"Why is the Dean of Sociology at Tokyo U calling me?"

"I'd think the obvious error would be that he intended to call for Anzu."

"He called my cell and asked for me personally."

I shrugged. "Then I'm afraid you'll have to ask him directly."

"I did. He said that he'd received my application and wanted to interview me for their program." I gestured for him to continue. "I didn't apply to Tokyo. I didn't apply anywhere."

"I helped you fill out several forms, didn't I? Before you decided the sea was calling your name."

"Yeah, but I never mailed any of them. And I sure as hell didn't write any admittance essay and he said he read mine. So I want to know what you did."

"Me?"

"Hey, not stupid, remember?"

"Indeed. Tokyo's Sociology program is one of the world's finest. You couldn't be stupid for them to even consider you."

"So what did you do?"

"Not a thing."

"Kaiba..."

"Truly." I did crack a smile. "Unless your application was in my old mail – in error, of course. I did mail a few things that I had started while I was staying with you. I could have mailed one of your applications by mistake."

"Mistake."

"I have better things to do with my time than sort your old mail."

"Riiiiiiiight." He nodded, pursing his lips. "And the essay?"

"No idea. If you didn't write one, it couldn't have been with the application. And I certainly didn't write one for you."

"You didn't e-mail him something."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why are you such a dick?" He shook his head, laughing. "Just tell me."

I shrugged again. "It's Anzu's fault, really. She put Tabanna on the Board of Trustees for KaibaEducation. He mentioned how difficult it was to find students with an interest in Social Sciences. I told him I could hand him a qualified candidate in less than a week. When he got the application, he informed me that a writing sample was required. Well, apart from a few emails, the only sample of yours that I had was your Sociology final." He moaned. "Well, it's hardly the worst paper I've ever seen."

In fact, it was quite informative. He had written about the inverse relationship between money and interpersonal skills. He made a very strong case for his stance that children raised in poorer circumstances are ultimately happier with life than children who were raised in wealthy environments. The paper had an uncomfortable ring of truth.

"And you sent it."

I made a helpless gesture. "I had to. I assured him I knew a qualified candidate. My reputation was at stake."

"You're a lying sack," he said, grinning and shaking his head.

"Quite the contrary as evidenced by the fact that he called you – I did know a qualified candidate."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to call him back?"

"I just came from his office."

"And?"

He sighed. "And yes, he did offer me a place in this year's program."

"Excellent! This calls for a celebration! I'll..."

"Relax! I told him thanks, but no thanks."

"You what?" I had been reaching for the phone and stopped midway.

"I can't afford to go to school now."

I stared at him. "You must have lost your wits. I think we can locate a source of funding."

"Seto." He smiled. "I really appreciate this. Really. But I'm not going to let you pay my way and – and the money I have saved up, well, I kinda got something else going." His smile actually grew broader.

"You understand, of course that I will not take a 'no' in this matter?" I hit the intercom button. "Get Tabanna on the line."

"I'm sorry, sir. Dr. Tabanna at the Kyoto Office?" Crawford asked.

Honda snickered while I rubbed my temple. "No. Prof. Tabanna in the Sociology Dept at Tokyo University." I released the button. "Why is good help so hard to find?"

"You want a mind-reader," he laughed.

"I would settle for someone who could make a decent cup of coffee." I looked up at him. "What could you possibly 'have going' that is more important than your future?"

He struggled for a moment, apparently warring between keeping his secret and sharing something about which he was clearly thrilled.

"If you don't tell me, I will find out on my own. You do realize that, don't you? I will use every resource –"

"Anzu's pregnant."

"– I..." the words penetrated my skull and effectively stopped any further thoughts I had. "...have…"

Honda and Anzu were with child.

Honda began howling with laughter. "Oh man! Dude! Close your mouth; the flies will get in." He laughed some more. "Man! You should see your expression!"

"Is this a joke?" I asked finally. He continued to laugh as he shook his head. "You got my Anzu pregnant?"

"I got MY Anzu pregnant," he laughed. "I don't know who your Anzu is."

I got up and came around the desk slowly. "Well, until I see proof of a greater claim, my Anzu is the only one around here who keeps this office organized."

"So if she's mine, I have to marry or her something?" He crossed his arms.

"That is the standard method."

"Well, good thing I bought that ring then, I guess."

"Yes." I could no longer stop the smile from spreading across my face. "A good thing."

"Kaiba-san?" Crawford's voice interrupted us. "I have Prof. Tabanna on the line."

"Put him through," I said and hit the speaker button.

"Good afternoon, Kaiba-san."

"Good afternoon, Tabanna." He growled slightly, no doubt at the breach of etiquette. "What did you think of Honda, professor?"

"Is this where I exalt the great Kaiba?"

"Typically, yes." I grinned at Honda. "But simply admitting I won the bet would be sufficient."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but it doesn't matter how brilliant he is, he's not interested."

"Why do you say that?"

"He turned me down! He gave some vague 'personal reasons' wind, but he didn't even mention money so it wasn't that."

"I believe he has a student loan lined up," I said. I waved Honda silent.

"Loan? Hell! I have two scholarship programs I can get him into. But I can't get these kids to see how important Social Studies are to Japan's future!" He sighed, "they're all wrapped up in your technology."

"So if Honda were to change his mind..."

"If I didn't already have space, I'd expand the program to include him."

I looked at my friend, waiting.

"Alright!" he said giving up. "I would love to enroll in a program like this, I totally agree that we think too much about tech and not enough about people, but now..."

"A-ha!" Tabanna chuckled. "I thought you were listening. Listen, son, whatever the issue is, I'm sure we can find a way to resolve it."

"Yes," I added, "I'm sure your future wife would be willing to support you as you finish your education."

"Ah! I see. Is that what the personal issue was?"

"Yeah, kinda." Honda grinned at me.

"Well, talk it over with her and give me a call in the morning. Classes started last week so we need to get you enrolled as quickly as possible so you don't fall too far behind. Kaiba, send me the contact information for your Headmaster; I'll pay up." Tabanna hung up. He promised if he lost, he'd teach a semester at my old school.

"Seto, I can't have a wife and baby at the same time I'm going to school!"

I simply smiled at him. "If I can do two degrees at once, I have no doubt that you will manage. One more change; I'm sure we can accommodate it."

There had been massive changes in the corporate structure and in the Kaiba household. It had been two months since I had taken control of KaibaCorp. I had invited Anzu to retain Gozaburo's suite. I saw no real need for her to move out – especially as Honda had virtually moved in when he was in port. Mutou and Mai were frequent house guests as well.

I had invited Ryou to move into one of the other unoccupied suites, but Otogi had preferred the two of them lease a condo in Domino. They were only ten minutes away, but it was just far enough; Otogi seemed to practice 'trust, but verify' rather than 'trust and believe'. I could not fault him for it.

Mokuba had taken a surprisingly firm grip on the Arms Division and split it into two sections; one to maintain goods that we would continue producing and one for goods that we would discontinue once their relevant contracts were complete. Mokuba was also beginning negotiations to sell off the products we were no longer interested in to Konosuke and Chikuzen who were looking for enough capital to start their own company; an idea I had not considered. Shuzo had left Tokyo and given no forwarding address.

Soichiro was locked in his lab, working on the Hard Light prototype. He had been stunned stupid for almost a week when I finally pointed out to him our basic error in logic. After that, he'd begun designing and hadn't said a civil word to anyone since. That was actually a good sign. I anticipated having a new Arena system available for the next E3 Convention.

Kogoro, as Ryou had suggested, was willing to stay on. I did not give him the Vice President of Operations position that he had been looking for – largely because I was still hoping to move Noah into that job. Instead, Kogoro was operating as my Executive Vice President and seemed pleased enough with it. The position allowed him to have a great deal of authority over issues he had a wealth of experience in without allowing him to make controlling decisions over corporate policy.

I was working on the KaibaLand Theme Parks. I had no idea how many decisions went into amusement parks, but I confess, the research and planning had been more fun than Mokuba and I had had together in years. The three-week whirlwind tour of parks around the world had included our friends as their schedules allowed, but had mostly been Mokuba and I spending time together as we always wanted to. Now, as my brother was preparing to go back to high school, I was doing the less-fun parts such as cost profiles and building permits.

I spent the larger part of my time in the office, but I asked Ryou, as a part of his standard scheduling, to make sure I had at least one event per week that was with my friends and purely for fun. If he hadn't done so, I quite literally would not have seen a living soul outside the KaibaCorp office.

The thing I was most satisfied was that, with the exception of the 20 or so minutes directly before the strangulation, my memory had returned in full as far as I could tell. I did some research on improving memory and added a few mental exercises to my early morning yoga and tai chi.

My love life, as Honda would so eloquently have phrased it, reeked.

My dreams of Joey and Pharaoh had persisted and there was no one I could use to distract myself from them. Mokuba had recognized the signs of one too many sleepless nights and had given me a few of his sleep aids, but they had not worked. In fact, they made the situation worse; when I used them, I could practically feel them touching me, feel the warmth of Joey's skin and Pharaoh's breath and I woke with all the exertion of a night of passion, but none of the satisfaction.

Instead, I found that if I tried to participate in the dreams, they were much less distracting during the day. I was just glad I no longer paid for each individual load of laundry.

Still, over all, life was good. I wasn't happy, but it was irrelevant. I wasn't miserable and that was an improvement. I had friends and I was in a position to assist them when I so wished. Getting Honda off that damn boat and into a university that would appreciate him was the last of my short-term goals.

I buzzed Crawford again. "Get Mazaki Anzu in here. Now. Do not tell her I have a guest, but tell her this is more urgent than anything on her desk."

"Right away, sir."

"What are you doing now?" Honda asked. "You've done plenty, you realize." He laughed. "I mean, you've taken this 'friendship payback' thing way out of proportion."

I had to laugh myself. "I assure you, I haven't even begun to repay my debt to you."

My door opened with practically no delay. "Ok, Seto," Anzu was looking down, reading a rather thick file and making notes. "I really don't have time for this. I have a –"

"How is the preschool progressing?" I interrupted her.

She gasped with mild annoyance. "It's been open and running for a month. Vivian is working out very well."

"Vivian?" I didn't recall any one of that name.

"Nurse Wong?"

"Ah. Yes." I had suggested her as a Resident Nurse for the program since we'd have children on-site and Anzu had agreed.

"Excellent. Will we have to expand the program to accommodate your addition?"

She looked at me then, jaw dropping. Then she closed the file and crossed her arms. "How did you find out?"

I looked at Honda and smiled. "I have my sources."

She turned and apparently noticed Honda for the first time. "Hiroto! We agreed we wouldn't say anything until I got a confirmation!" She turned back to me. "Dr. Tanaka is going to do a blood test this afternoon."

"Well, then he can do the blood tests for the marriage registration at the same time. How convenient." I smiled.

Anzu blushed and looked stricken. Honda's face blended between sheer terror and utter mortification.

"Oh, we're not…" Anzu started and paused. "I mean, just because I might be…with child…Honda and I haven't discussed…."

"Oh of all the…!" I exclaimed, suddenly realizing my error. "You haven't asked her yet?"

Honda closed his eyes then slapped his palm over his face as he shook his head.

She looked back and forth between us. "Haven't asked me what? You don't want to…. Hiroto…." She scowled at me. "What did you tell him?"

I found myself taking a step back. "I had nothing to do with this."

"Hiroto?" She turned back to Honda. "Darling…"

"I should have known," he lamented. "It was a dumb idea, anyway. I should have known you…"

"…I don't want you to think you have to…"

"…well of course I have to, but I mean, I want to, too…"

"…just not out of obligation…"

I slipped quietly out of my office and closed the door behind me.

"Yes, Kaiba-san?" Crawford asked.

I glanced back at my door, but I didn't want to disrupt them just yet. I looked at Crawford again. It occurred to me that she'd been sitting at my reception desk for two weeks, which was an office record. She wasn't the worst secretary I'd had. In fact, frightening as the idea was, she might have been the best since Anzu. "Crawford, do you like working for me?"

"Of course, Kaiba-san," she answered far too quickly.

"Honestly. I mean, honestly. If you had your choice of assignments, would you choose to work here or do you feel it is your duty to do the task assigned." She hesitated. "I am considering having you placed here permanently – which will mean you may have a great deal less free time and you will be spending much more of your time working with me directly. That will become stressful rather quickly if we do not like each other."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Forgive me, sir, but well, I don't know you so I can't really say I like you." She gave me an apologetic smile. "I don't dislike you, sir. And I have been very glad to be here. It's been difficult, but I've been learning so much."

"That's honest." I nodded. "Thank you."

I opened my door again quietly. Honda and Anzu were kissing, arms around each other, her file forgotten, scattered on the floor. They did not look like they were concerned about time. I closed my door again.

"Crawford, perhaps the solution to both our problems is an early lunch. Call Admin and get someone to cover your desk for the afternoon. Then call some place quiet and reserve a table for two. Have a driver meet us at the main door."

"Us?"

"Yes. You don't know me well enough to make a decision and I suspect my office is about to be occupied for some time."

"Sir?"

I smiled. "Honda just proposed to Mazaki and I believe she has accepted."

"Oh! How sweet!" she cooed.

"Far too long in coming; if he had any sense, he would have asked her the day they met. So, arrange our lunch. I'm going to inform Anzu's staff that she may be detained. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Yes, Kaiba-san."

I peeked into my office one more time. Their positions had not changed appreciably. I closed the door and sighed. Part of me was ecstatic for them; part of me was seething with jealousy. But Honda had sown patience and devotion his entire life. He deserved to reap this reward more than anyone else I knew.

I headed out of the suite. "And Crawford, if by some miracle, they actually come out of there before you leave, send them home."

She grinned. "Yes, Kaiba-san."

I passed Ryou's office on my way to Anzu's and stopped.

"Seto!" He stood up and smiled broadly as I stepped into his office. "What brings you down here? I always have to come see you."

"Honda dropped by, and he and Anzu are having a rather personal, ahem, 'meeting'. In my office," I chuckled.

"Oh, you're kidding!"

"I doubt they notice I'm gone."

He moved around his desk toward me. "So did they send you down here with ideas?" Judging from his expression, he could supply a few if they hadn't.

He was still devastatingly handsome and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted on a daily basis. I sighed. "No."

"Seto." He took a few steps closer to me. "You can't lie to me. I know how lonely you are."

"Not so lonely that I would use a friend."

"You cannot use someone who gladly gives." He ran his fingers through my hair, which I'd kept long, then stroked my neck. "You're carrying too much stress. At least let me give you a massage." His knowing hands found my weak spot.

"Ryou, please don't," I moaned helplessly. "I can't stay. I'm having lunch with Crawford."

"Now there's a tasty new dish," he purred. "Decided to try the fish after all?"

"What?" Then I got his meaning and actually blushed. "Ryou! She's my secretary! Even if I was interested – which I'm not – it would be completely inappropriate for me to do something like what you're suggesting." I managed to get hold of his hand. "And stop suggesting such inappropriate things." I tried to sound firm, but couldn't quite manage.

"Your resistance is breaking down," he teased. "Next time, I don't think you'll make it to lunch."

"Next time, I'm calling Otogi and telling him how you behave in the office."

He grinned. "That just means I'll have the two of you."

"You're incorrigible!" I laughed.

"And you are stubborn." He sighed and shook his head. "Well if I can't seduce you, then I can at least bring you up to date. Mokuba's farewell party is scheduled for Friday night. Immediately after, you and Noah are scheduled to go to Ganga-Con. You are scheduled to duel. As are Yugi and Mai so I penciled in dinner for the four of you."

"Thank you. Anything else?"

"Not at the moment."

"Then I do need to be going."

His voice stopped me at the door. "You know you can't hide yourself away forever, Seto. Eventually, you're going to have to let someone in again."

I looked back at him. I knew he was right. "I'll let you know if that happens."

I told Katya that Anzu was in my office with Honda and she snickered. "They are so cute together."

"They are," I agreed.

In the lobby, I found Crawford waiting at the door pensively.

"Sorry to take so long. Shall we?" I gestured to the car and we went to a small French bistro about two miles away.

"I don't even know your given name," I remarked after we'd ordered.

"Cyndia."

"So. I gather you're American?"

She nodded. "But I was raised here. My father was stationed at Okinawa and after he died, I just never went back to the States."

"And why work for KaibaCorp?" I asked lightly.

"My dad was hoping I'd go into the military so he taught me how to shoot. He had a KC-380 and a KC51mm-ks that he taught me with." She laughed sadly. "I buried him with the 380, but I kept the ks. He said I was always a better shot with the ks. Dad said I was good enough to be a sniper."

"That's hardly surprising. I designed it for snipers."

She stared at me, stunned. "You designed the ks?"

"KS stands for 'Kaiba Seto'." I smiled. "I'm sure you've noticed the new line of 'km' designations?"

She groaned as the obvious connection hit her. "Kaiba Mokuba. The old 'kg's were designed by Kaiba Gozaburo. How stupid of me. You know, it never occurred to me that you did weapon design. I always think of you on the games side."

"I started Games when I was 13? 14? Somewhere around there. But before that I spent a great deal of time designing military hardware." I refilled our wine. "I know very few people, however, who are familiar with using my designs. So why do you like the ks?"

We talked about guns, and dueling and other assorted things. We talked passed the lunch hour and into dinnertime. She was reasonably intelligent and laughed at my jokes. If she had been a man, I would have broken my own policy and taken her home with me. But I wasn't that lonely.

Yet.

Eventually, I acknowledged that the restaurant manager was standing over us. "Yes?"

"Forgive me for intruding, but we have to close the bar now. We are unable to serve alcohol after two am."

"After two..." Crawford and I both looked our watches and laughed. "I see, yes. Perhaps we should call it a night. Here." I gave him a credit card. "Just bring me the receipt."

"Thank you, sir." He hurried off – no doubt to get rid of us before we started talking again.

"I am so sorry, sir!" Crawford lamented. "I've kept you out of the office all day."

"Hardly your fault." The manager brought the receipt over. I gave him a 50% tip and signed it. "Besides," I smiled at her, "I think the time was well spent."

A few days later, I managed to get an appointment with the Minister of Justice – a Gozaburo crony, but one with a son Mokuba's age. I explained to him how unexpectedly unkind the officers had been when investigating a young boy who'd just been orphaned for the second time in his life. I asked him if he would have approved of such harsh tactics being applied to his own son.

As it turned out, he would not. I refused, of course, to name the three officers involved in the investigation. I assured him that I did not intend to pursue the matter – I simply wanted to know that this was not the standard policy when dealing with loyal Imperial subjects.

The fact that the Kaiba Family was allowed to display the Imperial kamon was not lost on him – I was wearing it prominently during the meeting. Nor was the ¥1,000,000 gift I left to thank him for his time.


	41. 32: My Life Goes On As It Should

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 32: My Life Goes On As It Should

* * *

Chapter 32

Anzu and Honda moved out of the manor proper and into one of the guesthouses. They wed in a very quiet, very private service in June. Her parents, his father, the Mutou's and myself. Rather than a large reception after, Anzu wanted a simple family dinner. Pharaoh and I spoke, smiled and laughed as if we were simply friends.

Before the wedding, I had a very brief teleconference with Noah and Mokuba and we voted unanimously to grant the newlyweds and their descendants use of the Kaiba kamon. Since they were living on Kaiba property, working for KaibaCorp, and present for nearly every personal 'Kaiba' event, it wasn't a hard decision to make them officially part of The Family. I presented the happy couple with a large marble mon as a token. Anzu was traditional enough to understand the gift and nearly hugged the life from me.

Mokuba settled in at school and was actually pleased to be there. He spent most of his time being a reasonably normal, if young, second-year high school student. Noah and I made it a point to limit his corporate responsibilities as much as possible – although, there was too much to do for him not to spend most of his Sundays in the office at the condo. KaibaCorp's stock price had fallen, briefly but severely, after Gozaburo death. Over the next few months, however, it not only rose again, but actually hit an all-time high. Sales were good and staff turnover was low.

My life was going along as it should. There were no sudden lows, but no great highs either. Everything was going well. I was pleased.

But I was not happy.

Ryou was most aware of it and – much to my chagrin – began arranging 'guests' for me when I attended social functions for KaibaCorp. They were all handsome young men, most with degrees relevant to the event we were attending. Every one offered me more than mere company and I turned down every offer. I became accustomed to my celibacy. Almost. My dreams were sustaining me.

In the past, my dreams of Joey and Pharaoh had taunted me. Now they were all I had. It seemed almost unfaithful to sleep with someone while I was awake.

I made Crawford my permanent secretary and had Anzu teach her how to make coffee properly. It was another month or so before she began truly understanding what I wanted and when. I confess, there were a few times that Anzu or Ryou talked me out of terminating the woman and starting a new search, but eventually Crawford seemed to get the hang of things. I did not have her move into Kaiba Manor; Ryou suggested that a little space between my personal and professional lives might be a good thing.

I traveled a lot still and began taking Crawford with me. Between her and Kogoro, I stayed organized – although my trips were never as much fun as traveling with Anzu and Ryou had been.

The summer passed without me taking much notice. The only bright spot was Mokuba's 15th birthday; I took twenty of his 'closest' friends to a ski chalet in Colorado where they proceeded to spend a week doing things on grass that should be done on snow. I was glad to see my brother enjoy himself and even spent some time on the slopes myself.

The last week of September, the current "Kaiba Posse" went to a convention in San Francisco. It had taken me three months – because of my schedule – to re-establish my rank as a Grand Champion Duelist, and it was my first tournament at my re-confirmed rank.

"Should they be here?" Crawford asked, pointing to the Mutous as my jet took off. "They are enemy forces."

I dismissed the idea with a wave. "I don't compete in the team events, and in a solo duel, I can defeat either Mutou in my sleep."

"In your dreams maybe!" Mutou laughed. "Besides, it's not just me and Mai you have to worry about this time; Yami's dueling too."

I looked at Pharaoh. "I wasn't aware that you were registered. Or ranked."

He smiled serenely. "I guess, then, you don't know everything."

I resisted the urge to tackle him; his physical presence was frustrating to say the least. And in what must have been an attempt at sexual cruelty, he was wearing the jasmine oil I had given him as a gift while we were still dating. I had found the scent irresistible at the time, and now he reeked of it.

"I suggest, Pharaoh, that you not equate my knowledge and your power quite so soon."

I could see the thoughts rolling around behind his eyes. "One should never underestimate an opponent."

Mutou laughed loudly. "Guys! Why don't you just pull your decks out now?"

"Or a ruler," Mai added drolly.

"Nobody needs to see that!" Honda stated.

"I wouldn't mind," Ryou teased. "Will you be participating?"

Honda rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Why did I agree to go on this trip?"

"So I'm guessing this means you all are only professional rivals," Crawford chuckled.

"These guys went to school together," Mai explained. "Actually, Kaiba kind of helped me and Yugi get together."

"A crime for which I can never atone," I said.

"You're just jealous." Mai stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh! Speaking of jealous; Anzu, you have got to see what I bought Yugi-bear!"

"Don't I get to see it?" Mutou pleaded. "You keep saying it's for me!"

"You'll see it when I wear it." His wife grinned at him.

"I don't want to see anything under a size 50," Anzu groaned. She had been lamenting her weight ever since her pregnancy became obvious.

"You're not that big," Mai dismissed the complaint as she pulled a suitcase from one of the overhead bins.

"Yet," Honda muttered.

Anzu gave him a withering look. "When this is done, you will never see me naked again," she said simply. She levered herself up – slapping his hand away when her husband tried to help – and looked at Crawford. "Come on, Cyndia. These men don't appreciate our company."

"They don't deserve it, that's for sure." My secretary gave me an undeserved look and the three women went to the back of the jet.

"I think that was highly uncalled for," I told her retreating back. "Gentlemen, I think our collective honor has been impugned."

"What honor?" Otogi pointed out.

"I think Honda has some," Ryou offered.

"He just made fun of a pregnant woman."

"You have a point there."

We laughed most of the trip. Thankfully, I did not have to duel against Pharaoh – he was still establishing his official rank – but Mutou and I did face off in a match that I won. It was far too close for most of the duel and Mutou actually swore aloud when my third Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared. We postured some at the end as good duelists should and it quickly degraded into the two of us trying to make each other laugh – a battle he won.

"The power of your mighty magician's staff?" I was still chuckling over dinner. "Really, Mutou, was that a threat or an invitation?"

"Good things do come in small packages," Otogi observed and Mutou blushed even more.

"You guys are filthy!" he protested. "And for the record, it's not a small package! Ask Mai." His wife shrugged, but fought back a grin. "Mai!"

"I wonder if there's anymore shrimp on the buffet," she mused slipping away from the table, giggling.

"Mai! Are you gonna...hey!" He went after her as the rest of us laughed.

"Do you need anything?" Honda asked Anzu for the hundredth time.

"Darling, I'm fine." She smiled at him. "You're forgiven already." She sighed deeply. "OK, I'm beat! I'm going to turn in now."

"Sure." He helped her up. "Be back in a while, guys." I smiled as they left; we likely wouldn't see either of them again until morning.

"I'm going to be late." Pharaoh said, looking at his watch. "If you will excuse me, they're showing Ouran High School Host Club from the start to finish overnight tonight."

"Sold!" Otogi stood up and pulled Ryou as well. "What were you planning to do, sleep?" he teased when his lover protested.

I watched Otogi and Pharaoh both link arms with an only mildly reluctant Ryou as they pulled him away from the table. After the thoughts that image inspired, I doubted I would get any sleep at all.

I flagged down our waiter and got the check.

"So what are you doing next?" Crawford asked me. We were the only two left at the table.

"I hadn't even thought about it," I sighed.

"The hotel lounge has a show called 'Dragon Ladies'. It's supposed to be very good." She smiled at me hopefully. "The second show starts in at nine."

I checked my watch; roughly an hour to buy tickets and get seats. My other choice was to go up stairs and remember how lonely a hotel room could be. "Fine," I replied, standing up "Shall we?"

It was a drag show with fairly well done impersonations of old stars in their heydays. Barbara Streisand, Judy Garland, Rita Moreno, Donna Summer and others spent two hours regaling us with songs of loves lost and hearts broken. The drag queen impersonating Sade did a cover of "Is It a Crime?" that made my heart physically ache. Sitting in my room alone with a box of razor blades would have been less depressing.

After the show, Crawford and I took a very awkward walk along the hotel's shops.

"They were very good," she said again.

"Yes." I nodded. "They were."

"I'll have to see if iTunes has some of those songs."

"I'm sure they will."

We were both silent for a while.

Finally, she stopped walking. "I'm sorry, Kaiba-san. I should have paid more attention when I suggested the show. I should have realized you would have hated that."

"Please." I gave her shoulder a gentle pat. "The show was fine. I did enjoy it. Truly." I sighed and decided to be honest with her. "I just found the subject striking a little too close to home." She looked confused. "Even I find it difficult to listen to 'The Man That Got Away' when spending the weekend with my ex."

She gasped. "Oh, Kaiba-san! Oh, how stupid of me! I had no idea..."

I stopped her. "Crawford, you'd need a full-time assistant to track all my ex-lovers. We broke up before you were hired. Please don't upset yourself."

"I was being selfish," she confessed. "I just didn't want to spend the evening alone."

"Neither did I." I took her hand and placed it on my arm. "We just passed a coffee shop. Shall we get a pair of lattes to drown our romantic sorrows with?"

She took my arm with a laugh. "They don't make one big enough for mine."

I went with tea instead. She liked her coffee very sweet, and after she put half a pound of sugar in a small drink, she looked at me a bit shyly. "It's sort of loud down here."

It wasn't really, but I understood her intent. "If you'd rather, we could go somewhere else."

"My room?"

"Certainly." I checked my watch as we walked. It was getting late. I had a duel early in the morning and then a meeting with Konami Games' CEO before lunch. I could drink my tea, do a little reading and – hopefully – fall asleep.

She opened her door and paused. "It's a wreck. Why don't you give me a moment to put a few 'lady things' out of sight and I'll tap on the adjoining door when it's presentable."

"Fine." It really didn't matter to me at that point.

I went into my room and took the time to change from my dueling clothes to something more comfortable. I had packed an informal yukata for lounging. I opened my side of the adjoining door, picked up my book and read while I waited for Crawford.

It was almost fifteen minutes later when I heard the door open at last.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting..."

I wasn't really listening once I looked up. She had taken the time to change clothes as well, but her choice was far more spectacular.

She had on a black negligee that flowed from her shoulders to her ankles. The top half of it was almost entirely lace; the rest shimmered in the soft light of the room. Her blonde hair, normally so tightly twisted into a bun, was loose and flowed around her shoulders.

I was not truly attracted to her, but I was not blind to the fact that she was an attractive woman – or to the implications of her entering my room dressed in such an enticing manner. Neither, I realized, was I wholly immune to the enticement.

I had to wonder again: just how lonely am I?

"I should go," she said unexpectedly.

I stood up slowly, still not sure what my own intentions were. "Of course, I would merely follow you back to your room if you did."

"This was stupid," she said, blushing and looking at the floor.

"Not necessarily. If you were trying to get my attention, it was brilliant. You most assuredly have it."

"I wasn't sure if you'd actually noticed me. I mean personally." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You're always so focused in the office."

"Well I'm not completely oblivious." I had to chuckle.

"And, since neither of us wanted to spend another night alone, I thought – I hoped – I'm making a fool of myself, aren't I?"

"Not at all. Even I have to admit, you certainly make an impression." A far greater impression, in fact, than I would have thought possible for me with a woman. "Turn around." She seemed a bit embarrassed, but did so slowly. The gown was backless down to the split of her butt. Under the shimmering fabric, I could see the outline of two round, and undoubtedly soft mounds.

For some reason, with her hair out I could just picture Joey dressed the same way. I suppressed the shiver and the accompanying groan of frustration. "Thank you," I said softly and she turned toward me again.

The 'no fraternization' policy warred in my mind against the thought of another night in an empty bed. Miko-chan had been fun; Crawford was here, now, and available. Sharing one's body was not the same as giving one's heart. One did not have to be a vegetarian to enjoy bok choy. Maybe I should try the 'fish'.

She sighed. "I just thought that you might be as lonely as I am. I mean, I haven't seen you date so I guessed that since Mai left..."

"Mai?"

She smiled softly. "It was pretty clear; you were watching her all through dinner."

Why on Earth would she think I was interested in Mai? I had barely noticed Mai – except that she was sitting next to Pharaoh at dinner. Of whom I had been rather aware of for most of the weekend.

I was convinced that he was wearing that jasmine simply to torment me; and that the pants he'd worn all day were so tight they must have cut off his circulation in key places. But unless Crawford thought I'd suddenly turned straight...

...or didn't realize I was gay.

"Oh. I…yes." I said as I tried to think of the best way to tell her. "Crawford." I crossed the room to her, took her hands and led her to sit on the edge of the bed. "I wasn't looking at Mai tonight; I was looking at Pharaoh – Yami."

She snickered. "Why would you be looking at Yami-san? He's clearly gay, obviously, but you're not..." Her smile faded slowly and I couldn't resist letting mine grow. "But...but...you don't act gay."

"I don't act gay?"

"Like right now. When I came in. Your eyes nearly popped out of your head." She blushed slightly. "You, ah, noticed me."

"Any man who didn't notice you wearing this is quite obviously dead. Even Otogi would look twice at you in this." Her blush deepened. "I don't think spectacular is overstating the effect."

"Now you're just trying to make me feel better."

"Not at all. You should know by now that 'consideration' is not my strong suit. I would not tell you this garment complimented you unless I genuinely believed it."

"Yeah," she sighed deeply. "I should go."

"You were correct about much of your assessment. I haven't seen anyone in a while." I let her hands go and nodded. "And I was not looking forward to another night alone." I smiled at her. "You have made this a considerably more interesting evening."

"You're gay." She shook her head sadly. "I can't believe I didn't know."

"Why did you think Bakura set me up with all those dinner companions?"

"He always told me about their educational backgrounds. I thought they were business related. Were they all, um, 'professionals'?"

"I have no idea. You'd have to ask Ryou. And no, I haven't indulged myself with any of them. I haven't been interested in anyone." I leaned back against the pillows. "Not since Pharaoh."

Crawford moved beside me. "Why'd you break up?"

"I refuse to compromise my dedication to KaibaCorp and he refuses to be second – as he puts it – to anything."

"He wanted you to choose between the company and him?" I nodded. "That stinks." I nodded again.

We wound up sitting there all night, comparing our love lives. First kiss, best date, worst breakup.

"First love?" she asked me.

"Joey." I flexed my arm, which was around her shoulder. "I've only had two boyfriends. Many lovers but only two loves. Yours?"

"First, last, only," she sighed. "When I was fourteen, a boy named Peggy."

"Peggy?"

Crawford giggled and yawned. "Oh, that wasn't his real name. I've forgotten that now. But we met at a party and he called me 'Cinny' so I called him 'Peggy'."

"You fell in love with a boy who called you 'Cinny'?"

"He was so sweet. We held hands all day. He gave me a rose. I pressed it when I got home; I still have it." She yawned again.

"So what happened to this 'Peggy'?" I found myself yawning and noticed the sky outside my window had gone from night black to pre-dawn blue. "Unless, of course, you broke up with him because he called you 'Cinny' more than once."

She giggled. "No. We met at a party while I was visiting my Grandparents in the US. And I got chicken pox from some kid there." Her expression turned sad. "My mom died that same month. After the funeral, I came back to Japan with my Dad and I never saw him again."

"Love at first sight?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Trite, but true. Oh my God, is that sunlight?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Oh. My. God. I kept you up all night. Oh Kaiba-san, I am so sorry." I had to laugh. "What?"

"You are virtually asleep in my arms, so I think we are well past the 'san' stage of our relationship, Cinny." I grinned. "We have another hour or so before Ryou calls to wake me. If you want to try to sleep just where you are, I won't tell if you won't."

Crawford grinned back at me and then snuggled against me again. "Thanks for being so sweet." She giggled sleepily. "Setty."

"Call me that in public," I yawned, "and I'll have you arrested for treason."

We both slept for almost two hours. I awoke to Ryou shaking me gently.

"I can't tell you how much I hate to wake you, Seto, but you have a duel in an hour," he whispered.

I extricated myself from Crawford's grasp. "Let her sleep; she had a long night. Pick something for me to wear. I'll shower and dress in her room."

I made it to the duel on time and found myself in a surprisingly good mood. The challenger was talented, but overconfident, and not nearly as attentive to details as he should have been. I used a low power monster to draw him in and then had both a trap and a spell waiting for him. In three rounds, I cut him down to half his life points; he hadn't touched mine. The duel – the semi-final – went fairly quickly after that.

I met my friends for lunch and decided to have a bit of fun.

I kissed Anzu and Mai on their cheeks – which got a few odd looks around the table. I almost kissed Otogi as well, but I thought he might make good on his threat from the last time I touched him. Instead, I took Crawford's hand and kissed it. "Did you sleep well, Cyndia?" I kept a straight face as jaws dropped around the table.

"Oh yes, Kaiba-san –"

"Ah?"

She blushed. "Seto-kun."

"Thank you. Your glass is empty; what are you having?"

"Oh, just the ice tea."

"Here, allow me." I reached across the table, picked up the pitcher and refilled her glass. "There."

"Kaiba-san –" she sighed as I grinned, "Seto-kun, you're giving everyone the wrong impression."

I glanced around the table. "I suspect they think I spent the night with a beautiful woman – which is quite correct." Someone choked and I resisted turning to see whom.

"Seto-kun –"

"Ah!" I placed a gentle finger on her lips and gave her my best 'after coitus' smile. "There is no need for them to be privy to what happens in the privacy of the bedroom of two consenting adults."

"Should I point out that technically he's not an adult?" Mutou asked.

Anzu stood up faster than I'd seen her move in months. "Excuse me. Ladies room. Mai?"

"Definitely." She stood as well and the two of them descended on Crawford. "Come on, Cyndia."

My secretary glared at me as they proverbially dragged her off. I smiled until I saw the stunned looks of Mutou, Honda and Otogi. Ryou saw enough when he woke me to suspect the truth. Pharaoh looked…disappointed.

Suddenly the joke wasn't fun anymore. "I assure you gentlemen; the details are not nearly as interesting as they appear. Crawford and I talked all night." I smiled wryly. "Believe me, no woman is that enticing." Not if I am sober.

"Although she does come close," Ryou commented. "Ow! What?"

"She does come close?" Otogi mimicked.

"She's a lovely woman."

"Yeah, Seto," Honda shook his head as he watched Crawford walk away, "not that I was looking or anything, but if you wanted to switch teams she's totally worth switching for." Mutou nodded in apparent agreement.

"Sorry, Honda." I chuckled. "I still prefer you to any woman here. And neither of you should be appraising other women; you're both married."

"Married not dead," Mutou commented as Honda said, "oh. Right."

I caught Pharaoh almost smiling, as he looked down to 'study' his plate.

"No comments, Pharaoh?"

"Only that your clever tongue may be put to better use determining a strategy for this afternoon's final versus Yugi."

I frowned at Mutou. "I thought I got rid of you."

He shrugged and looked more than a bit smug. "I just had to win the wild card round. We're in the final together."

"He's like a weed," I complained.

"Don't you talk bad about my Yugi-bear." Mai said as the ladies returned to the table. She kissed his nose. "You better beat the pants off him or no nookie for you."

"Sorry, Kaiba-kun," Mutou said. "She's the wife, you know?"

"I understand completely. If she puts you out, you can stay at my house. It will be the least I can do after defeating you twice."

It was actually another long, hard duel. We never had more that a 100-point difference for a full round. Mutou and I were evenly matched and I was hard pressed to counter his every move – he, of course, had at least as much difficulty. It had been a long time since I'd had a duel that challenging. And to be completely honest, if he weren't married – if so many circumstances were different – I would have asked him to continue the duel in my bed. I had forgotten how arousing a full on duel could be, why so many of my lovers before Joey were duelists.

In the end, Mutou won. We faced each other after the final attack, as the holographic battle was still raging above us and I noticed that he was breathing as hard as I was. Our eyes met and suddenly Mutou blushed deeply. I let my eyes shift downward briefly. Mutou and Pharaoh were indeed alike; they both got visibly aroused from dueling. It was a wonder Mai wasn't pregnant yet.

When he was declared the winner finally, I conceded. "So, Mutou, I see the power of your magician's staff has burst forth and now I must swallow the seed of defeat."

Mutou turned an even deeper shade of red trying to respond. "Kaiba-kun!" he finally sputtered, "that's just wrong, dude!"

"I remind you that you are the one who brought up the subject of your staff."

"I know, but…Geez!" He laughed. "You know I'll never hear the end of this."

"Good." I flashed him a grin then turned and exited the arena. I was trying not to be a poor loser, but it was difficult. Going home alone would have been eased somewhat if I had taken a trophy at least. I didn't waste my time attending the awards ceremony. Second place was hardly worth the effort.

My group had come on my jet, otherwise I simply would have gone home. If I still had my pilot's license, I would have flown myself anyway and made common carrier arrangement for the others. I made a mental note to renew it as soon as possible and headed for my room.

"Tough match, Kaiba-boy." A voice caught me from behind and I cringed. "Win some, lose some, eh?"

"Yes, Pegasus." I turned around and attempted to be polite. "I do hate to rush off, but…."

"Relax! The Tournament doesn't end for a few hours yet. So, how's it feel to have the big chair all to yourself?"

I paused, framing an answer. "If you are referring to my control of KaibaCorp since Gozaburo's death, it feels fine."

"I confess it was the only good thing after my father's death. I mean, of course I missed Dad, but I had just been itching to make a few corporate changes. How about you?"

"No. All the changes at KaibaCorp were initiated prior to Gozaburo's death." Which was technically true.

"Seto-kun?" I heard Crawford call out for me. "Oh! Kaiba-san, excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt but," she paused and looked at Pegasus. He was staring at her as if he'd seen a ghost. "I, uh, oh yes, Mazaki-san has a KaibaEducation discussion group going on now and she was hoping you could make an appearance."

"Certainly." It wasn't as if I could leave even if I wanted to.

"How is this possible?" Pegaus whispered. "Cinny?" Crawford and I both gaped at him. "How – Cinny, how are you alive?"

Crawford gasped. "Peggy?!"

Peggy. Pegasus. Unbelievable.

He grabbed her and held her tightly, "Oh my God! I can't believe this. It's you! How is it you?" He pulled back and looked at her. "They told me you were dead."

She turned sad. "After the party?" He nodded. "My mother and I both got chickenpox. I was fine, but Mom developed a secondary infection."

"Oh thank God!" he said and held her again. "Thank God!"

I doubted either of them noticed me walk away. I doubted either of them noticed anything. I found Anzu's discussion and said useful things.

By the time we all finally left the tournament, I was frustrated and annoyed. I pulled Ryou aside and told him to arrange a dinner guest for me when we landed. He offered his own services, but I turned him down yet again. Otogi's threats meant less to me than the fact that Ryou was happy.

I threw myself into work, spending as much time as possible on KaibaLand. I wanted it up and running in time for Mokuba's next birthday. I still had my once a week 'friendship' events, but I was more likely to arrive late or receive a call and leave early.

My 'dinner companions' were all lovely. Ryou found some of the most astounding men from all over the world. He stopped trying to find me someone I would take any interest in and simply sent me whores, which I used as such. It made the matter much less complicated – I relieved my stress, they left without comment.

Things progressed. Life continued. There were small moments of pleasure such as the day Noah and Anzu opened my office door and allowed two-dozen costumed hellions into my office. Two of the preschool teachers waited by the door.

"What is this?" I asked as the three-foot-tall creatures emptied my personal stash of dark chocolate minis and began playing with my toys.

"The preschool is having a costume contest for Halloween." Noah laughed. "We decided you should pick the winner."

"Is this penance for missing my own birthday party last week?" I asked.

"Yes." Anzu smiled sweetly. "Ok, everyone! Line up so that Kaiba-sama can see you. Oh, so scary! And such a pretty fairy! Line up, line up!"

Noah came and stood next to me. "Almost makes me want one," he sighed.

"You'd need to have at least a girlfriend for that," I teased.

"I've tried, but apparently putting up a sign that says 'rich and desperate' doesn't work."

"I'm sure Anzu could set you up with one of her friends."

"Have you met Anzu's friends?" He scoffed. "She's the nice one! The rest are pushy, stuck up, overbearing..."

"Sounds like they'd fit into our family just fine."

"Then you marry one of them. You need an heir, not me." He tapped my shoulder and pointed. "I love the red-eyes, black dragon on the end."

"As I recall, you used to go as a ninja every year."

"At least I wore a costume, unlike some people I could name."

"It's comments like that that will have you removed from my guest list," I pointed out. Noah snickered.

"Alright, Seto," Anzu called me. "We're all set over here."

She had the kids lined up and I studied their costumes. There was the usual variety – a few duel monsters, a few anime characters, a few samurai and a few geisha. There was only one I didn't recognize. She had a duel disk, a white coat and green hair. She looked ridiculous, but somewhat familiar.

"And who are you?" I asked her.

"Ishtar Auset," she said.

"Who?" The name meant nothing to me, but Anzu laughed.

"No, sweetie, he wants to know who you're dressed up as."

"Grand Champion Kaiba Seto," the child said seriously.

"Who?" I asked again. Anzu was giggling and behind me, Noah burst into guffaws.

"Oh my God! I had forgotten about that!" He posed as if he were dueling and scowled. "Screw the rules, I have green hair!" He whipped an imaginary card down.

"What was this?" Anzu looked to me for an answer as I tried to forget the reference.

"He'll never tell," Noah laughed and I could hear typing behind me. "You have to see it. It used to be on YouTube. Got it! Come here." She rushed over and they watched the video of my first Grand Championship.

I entered my first Championship-level duel unranked. I had walked into the tournament intending to leave as the undisputed winner. I had wanted people to remember me and at the time, my self-confidence covered everything but my looks. I was a rather plain, shapeless 12-year-old. I got over that phase, thankfully. Nevertheless, that day I wanted to stand out.

So, I dyed my hair.

I had wanted blonde, but the chemicals didn't mix properly. It came out green. I was miserable until I saw how much the color irritated Gozaburo. I kept it for months. I would have worn it for years if the chemicals hadn't given me a rash on the back of my neck.

Anzu laughed as the infamous line played on the video. "That's where that picture came from! It's hanging in the preschool. Oh, that's adorable."

"I hardly think adorable is the right word for a grand champion duelist," I protested.

"Oh yes," Noah agreed. "Seto and I were many things, but never adorable."

"You," Anzu pointed at my cousin, "can't lie. I've seen your baby pictures. You were cute as a button. Rokiya! Stop that!" She laughed again. "Hurry up and pick a winner, Seto, so the teachers can take them back down."

"Fine." I gestured toward the green-haired child. "She wins. The black dragon is the runner up."

"And third place?" she asked.

I looked at the children again. It was hard not to laugh at them. They were terribly cute. The shortest one was dressed as the Dark Magician with a hat that kept sliding over his eyes. "Him," I said, chuckling. "Tell me the prize is a strap to keep his hat straight."

"No," she laughed as she helped the teachers gather them. "They get to have snack time in the executive lunch room." They managed to shoo all the little tykes out. "The party is at three; I trust you'll be there on time?"

"She's quite vindictive," I observed to Noah. "Remind me not to miss one of her parties again."


	42. 33: It's All Very Nice But Not Very Good

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 33: It's All Very Nice, But Not Very Good

* * *

Chapter 33

"You wanted to see me?" Crawford approached my desk hesitantly, which was a bad sign.

But one I had been expecting.

"Yes. Please sit down." I waited, but she didn't say anything. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

She looked down. "I'm sure you already know."

"So, how is Peggy these days?"

"I swear we never talk about business!" she blurted out. "It isn't like Tamura-san said it is at all."

"Crawford, calm yourself. I have already spoken to Tamura." My number-two security man had become the head of our internal affairs department and had proven a little too good at discovering staff secrets. "I told him I would handle the situation."

"Thank you, Kaiba-san," she said softly.

"You realize, of course, that I have no choice but to terminate you with no severance." She nodded, sadly. "And that you do not qualify for re-hire ever." She nodded again. "So I only have one question and then you may clean out your desk and go." I gave her my sternest look and waited until she looked properly miserable. "What did he say when he saw the black negligee?"

She looked up at me, stunned. Then she blushed scarlet. "He hasn't – I haven't worn it for him yet."

"Good lord, woman!" I laughed. "What are you waiting for?"

"He wants to wait." She bit her lip and blushed a bit more. "Until we're, you know…."

"I see. Well." I nodded. "It's a good thing I am terminating you. I can't very well employ a rival's wife, now can I?"

"He hasn't actually asked me yet."

I laughed loudly at that. "Cyndia, I have accused Maximillion Pegasus of many things, but not of being a fool. Well, not a complete fool at least. Wear the negligee for him. Tonight. You'll be a bride by morning."

"I can't believe you found him for me!" she burst suddenly. Then, she began sobbing.

I seemed to have been surrounded by nothing but crying women over the last few weeks. Anzu was hormonal and had come in twice to weep about some crisis. Miko-chan had come up on the commuter train to weep for my blessing on her impending marriage – I hadn't even known she was seeing someone, but apparently Gorou found some courage and asked her out.

Now I was losing another decent secretary.

I came around my desk to pat her shoulder. "There, there." I never did learn what one is supposed to say to a weeping woman. "There's no need for all that."

"I know." She sniffed. She sprang up suddenly and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you, Seto-kun! Thank you so much!"

"Cyndia, truly, I did nothing." I held her for a moment and then pushed her away gently. "Now, go home, put on the black negligee, call Pegasus and tell him I fired you. If he doesn't propose five minutes after he sees you, we both must have misunderstood the situation. Send him over here; my love life could do with a boost."

She laughed. "Someday you're going to find a man smart enough to hold on to you with both hands."

"Right now, I'd be happy to simply find a man."

"You will. There's some kind of magic around you. I've been looking for Peggy for ages. Then, I tell you about him and he pops up."

"A simple coincidence."

"You introduced Anzu-san and Honda-san. Ryuji-san said he'd been in that club a hundred times before you brought Bakura-san in."

"That was Joey's idea, not mine."

She ignored me and went on. "Mai-chan said she'd dueled Yugi-san at least a dozen times, but it wasn't until he started hanging out with you that she noticed him."

"An event that was bound to happen sooner or later."

"You," she said firmly. "I'm convinced; you are a real live cupid and you smiled on me and I can never thank you enough!" She threw herself at me again and cried a bit more.

I said 'there, there' until she calmed down. "Now. Stop all this foolishness. There is no magic. You were lucky enough to find someone you care about. Believe me, if I had any magic, I'd have used it on myself." I got her out and made her promise to call me with her personal status as soon as she had an update.

Then I called Admin Services. "I need a warm body to answer my phone and type and I need them now."

I sighed and returned to the paperwork on my desk. Gozaburo's lawyer had sent me the last remnants of the deceased's legal estate and I had spent two extraordinarily dull days reading the contracts that he'd left in preparation of various circumstances.

Most involved the disposition of KaibaCorp in the event that something incapacitated him before I turned 16. He apparently presumed that by that age I would have sued for Emancipation, and that it would be granted, so all his notes referred back to his Will in the event that I was legally independent.

And then I found an envelope with a seal that was not Gozaburo's. It had the Imperial Chrysanthemum and the kamon for the House of Mikasa.

"This is an agreement of marriage, paternity and adoption, executed between Kaiba Gozaburo and His Imperial Highness Prince Katsura of Mikasa on this the fourth day of June in the year..." The date caught my attention for two reasons. First, it preceded my adoption by more than a decade. As a point of fact, it preceded my birth by several years. Second, unless my math was wrong, at that time there was no one in the Kaiba Family young enough to adopt.

I had known, of course, that Gozaburo and Prince Katsura were acquainted; most of the occasions on which I had been dragged to the Imperial Palace, the Prince had also attended. But inside the envelope were photos of a young Gozaburo – his arms around my Aunt and another woman – the Prince, and another young man. A young, handsome man smiling lovingly at the Prince. There were other photos, but they merely confirmed what the first one implied.

I read the documents attached. If anything happened to Gozaburo after he became Head of the Kaiba Family, the Prince had agreed to marry my Aunt and adopt any and all children under the age of majority in the Family. There were subsequent birth certificates and paternity tests for Noah, Mokuba and myself, signed by the Prince and my Aunt and notarized. They all asserted that the three of us were biologically the Prince's sons.

They were all, of course, complete fabrications.

But with this, if my Aunt married the Prince, I would become His Imperial Highness Prince Seto of Katsura, 9th in line to the Japanese throne. Or more realistically, since several intervening heirs were too old or too young to take the throne, I'd be 4th, behind Noah.

I e-mailed Yamada and asked him dissolve Kawai's guardianship; as Head of the Family, I didn't need one and Mokuba automatically fell under my protection. But we were both under the age of majority and did fall subject to the terms of the agreement. Kawai, however useful before, was now an unnecessary complication.

The only remaining question was: why hadn't my Aunt told me about this? Why hadn't the Prince? He was well past 60 and had never married. My aunt had an opportunity to become royalty – possibly Empress. What woman passes that up?

Finally, I simply called her.

"Oba-sama, I wish to ask you something rather odd."

"Odd and no doubt complicated." Her voice had a trace of humor. "You always ask the most unexpected questions."

I had to pause and smile slightly. "Yes. Why don't you want to marry Prince Katsura?"

"I..." She sounded stunned. "Oh, my. Oh. Well, yes. That was unexpected." I stayed silent and let her gather her thoughts. "I presume you found the agreement."

"Yes. The conditions have already been met; you could have married the Prince months ago."

"I could," she agreed slowly. "Seto, I never wanted to sign that; it was Brother's idea. Once he realized that Toshimura and Prince Yoshi were lovers, he knew he could use that."

Toshimura, the Prince's long-time aide? That explained his devotion to the position. And my Aunt was close enough to the Prince to refer to him by his personal name; an interesting fact in its own right. "So Noah is not Prince Katsura's son?"

"No more than you and Mokuba are mine. All of those documents are lies Brother and the Prince created in case they ever needed them."

"And you don't want to join the Imperial Family?"

She sighed. "You are Head of our Family now, nephew. If you want me to marry him, I will. I always did as Brother asked me; what I want is irrelevant, isn't it?" She hung up abruptly, but I let the rude act go. Clearly, she was against the marriage.

Yet I knew, she would do the honorable thing.

It was my first Family decision to make. It would become my last if I decided to go through with it. Be head of my own family or yet another prince in the Imperial Family. For some reason, my role of KaibaCorp's CEO suddenly seemed simpler than being Head of the Family.

It was difficult to put the decision aside, but I needed some time to consider it. I spent the rest of the day working on KaibaLand.

We had chosen two sites to start the worldwide chain – one in Japan and one in the US – and had already broken ground on the construction. I was still designing the parks, however. Actually, it was a fun project. It was a puzzle, working out the optimum usage of resources with the most return of actual fun. I hated standing in line for the better rides so I tried to integrate the lines and the waiting into the ride experience. I wanted a day at KaibaLand to be worth the price of admission.

And I was keeping the promise Mokuba and I made to each other a lifetime ago.

Orphans can attend for free.

Working on the park occupied the bulk of my time. What was left was largely spent attending to other KaibaCorp issues. KaibaGames retail stores were doing well. We carried all our own stock, of course, but also competitor's games – including Otogi's Dungeon Dice – and each store had a gaming room for local groups. Noah and I agreed that we would not open a store within 20 miles of Kame Game so long as a Mutou owned it.

There were also issues on the tech side of the 'house'. I had gotten two requests for sniper rifle designs for users with specific needs. Both offered challenges that I couldn't resist. I had also made some time to work with Soichiro on the hard light technology. The problem we had was retaining the form we wanted without generating unsafe amounts of heat. I had an idea of how to solve the problem, but the initial design was too bulky.

Too many projects I wanted to work on and not nearly enough time to work on them.

"Excuse me, Kaiba-sama?"

I hit the intercom button. "Yes?" I had no idea who was at my front desk any more. I bought a single-cup coffee maker for my office and let Kogoro handle everything else.

"The tailor is here."

I thought for a moment before realizing who and why. "Oh, yes. Send him in."

It was nearly Christmas, which meant new kimonos. I was being frivolous and spending far more money than was prudent. Simple silk handmade garments for the Mutous, the Hondas and Otogi. A bit more elaborate for Ryou and Noah. I had a wild hare and personally designed garments for Mokuba and myself. And one for Pharaoh.

Not that he would ever see it.

But in my dreams, I could see him wearing it. Like the wings of ancient Egypt spread across the horizon. Joey was dressed in sunlight and shadows. The dreams often woke me, feeling like if I called out, they'd both be close enough to hear me.

Sometimes I even tried it.

But once a week, the tailor brought what he was working on to my office and we spent two hours actually working on the garments together. I learned to sew both with a machine, and by hand. At the bottom of each robe, I laboriously stitched my name and the year. On several, I embroidered – with no small amount of guidance – the Kaiba family kamon. On Mokuba's, Noah's and mine, I was allowed to add the Imperial kamon as well.

I had never known why we had earned that honor, but now it was a pressing reminder that I needed to make a decision about my Aunt's engagement.

This time when I opened my office door to let the tailor out, Mokuba was waiting to come in.

"Brother!" I greeted him with a hug. "Headmaster let you out already? When did you get home?"

"Yesterday," he said with some disgust. "Which you'd probably know if we lived in the same house. Oh, wait. We do."

I stepped back and he entered my office. "Hold all calls." I told the man seated out front before closing my door. "Since you know you are always welcome to interrupt me, I fail –"

"Maybe I don't want to interrupt you!" he snapped. I refrained from pointing out the obvious. "Maybe I was hoping you'd want to see me enough that you'd be waiting."

"I'm afraid I don't always have the luxury of putting what I'm working on aside."

"Yeah, that's what Dad used to say too. For someone you won't talk about you sure act a lot like him."

"Do you have a point or are you simply angry because I missed your homecoming?"

"I'm angry because you promised you wouldn't lock everyone out and work all the time like Dad did and that's all you do!"

"That's hardly all I do!" It was a common complaint among my circle of friends, but the first time Mokuba had voiced it. "I've been to a number of dinner parties. And we had a shower for Anzu and Honda; I attended that."

"Late."

"I even took a day off last week."

"And spent it doing what?"

"Honestly? Sleeping."

He rolled his eyes. "And you're not trying to give yourself a stroke or an ulcer or something."

"Brother, I'm fine. Truly."

"Nobody sees you anymore, Nii-sama." His tone softened. "You do what Bakura schedules and the rest of the time, you're either in here or locked in your study at home."

I sighed. "You have a point. I concede. How's this: while you're home, I'll spend my free time with you."

He snorted. "No deal! You don't have free time! How about a four-hour block of time, daily from 4 to 8, for us – no office stuff."

"Only four hours?" I would have guessed he'd try for eight hours.

He grinned sheepishly. "I kind of have things on my desk too." He looked away and cleared his throat. "And I, uh, kind of brought a guest with me."

"How does one 'kind of' bring a guest?"

He conceded the point. "I brought a guest. Her name's Hawkins. She duels; she's in my duelist club at school."

"I see." I paused and then asked, "is she staying in a guest room or your room?"

"She's sleeping in the guest room," he replied.

"I see," I said again. I stared at him until he caved.

"We're not doing it yet. We just kind of fool around and kiss and stuff."

"I see."

"I'm teaching her to shoot. She's pretty good considering she'd never even seen a gun before I showed her mine."

"I see."

"But her family lives way out in the country and she's staying with another family, at school so I invited her to spend the holidays with us."

"I see."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"So far it's been very effective." I tried not to smirk. "You've told me quite a lot more than you would have if I'd asked you outright."

"You jerk!" He laughed. "I'm not telling you anything else about her. Except that, she's really pretty. And very cool."

"I see."

He opened his mouth then stopped. "Ok, I'm going to my office now."

"I see." I tried not to laugh.

"Quit it!" he scowled. "You'll like her."

"I see."

"Quit it!" he whined. "I'm gone; I'll see you at four."

"I see." I couldn't resist, but I also couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. He groaned and marched out.

I made sure my schedule was cleared for the evening and at a little after 4pm, I went to Mokuba's office and waited patiently as he argued – in French – with one of our major buyers about the price for some impressive modifications.

"Henri, I don't think you understand who you're dealing with," he snarled at the speaker-phone as I took a seat on his couch. He frowned at me but I gestured for him to continue. "This is my company."

"Your brother's perhaps," Henri replied. "But you are a child. Cancel our contract. Go on. Your brother will reinstate it before I finish my lunch. And you will have proven that you are a petulant child who cannot be trusted with authority."

"Henri, fuck off. If I pull this contract, not only can I promise you that my brother will tell you to go take a flying leap off the fucking Eiffel Tower, I can guarantee that no one else can do those modifications."

"And why is that?"

"Because, you moron, they're my fucking designs and what I will charge anybody else to buy them from KaibaArms will make you cry. Au revoir." He disconnected the call. "Fucking bullies! They think because I'm young they can push me around."

"I remember the problem." I nodded. "It was easier for me – I had Him standing behind me half the time. But they will learn. Some German arms company called my office this morning. I told them to talk to you."

"What did they say?"

I shrugged. "They already had. I told them that they had their answer and that there was nothing I could do if the owner of KaibaArms could not satisfy them."

It had taken a few months to restructure the Kaiba-entity ownerships. We had several entities to which I had never actually paid attention. We owned Zaibatsu Bank and Trust outright and 49% of ZKM Securities. In addition to Technology, Arms, Games, and Security, KaibaCorp owned controlling stock in companies in Construction, Shipping, Agriculture, Energy, a Race Course outside Chiba City, a chain of luxury onsens, and a restaurant in Kyoto. Plus there was 'significant interest' in another dozen smaller companies. Mokuba, Noah and I had spent a week just getting a feel for what KaibaCorp actually controlled. I had known we were large, but I had no idea that we were a true keiretsu.

Noah took 75% ownership of the financial entities and 25% of rest of the holdings. Mokuba and I split the rest of the ownerships 55/45. Mokuba took control of Arms, Security, Energy and Shipping and I took the rest. I had been afraid that it would be too much for the three of us, but I refused to give voice to those doubts.

Instead I concentrated on the industries I understood and studied the ones with which I was unfamiliar. Mokuba had risen to his challenges and had show more business acumen than my cousin or I expected. Customers, employees and vendors were all learning that my brother's lack of experience did not hinder his ability to recognize opportunities. Or fools.

Mokuba's intercom buzzed. "Excuse me, Kaiba-san?"

"Yes?"

"There's a call for Kaiba-sama."

My brother growled as I chuckled. "I'll take it," I said. "Kaiba."

"Bonjour, this is Henri Valmont; I'm with –"

"Monsieur Valmont," I responded in French, "yes I remember you quite well. I trust you are well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"And your wife? You have a daughter my age as well, don't you?" Otogi was right about idle chit-chat.

"Oui, oui. They are both well."

"Good. How may I assist you today?"

"It's about your brother."

"Ah yes. Quite the little executive, isn't he? We've all been most surprised by him."

"Really? Have there been many complaints?"

"Complaints?"

"Asswipe," Mokuba muttered.

I gestured him silent. "Quite the contrary. He has impressed everyone with he abilities. Several have compared him favorably to Gozaburo directly. I'm thinking of turning everything over to him."

"I wouldn't be too hasty about that," Valmont said. "Not only did he threaten to cancel my contract today, but he took credit for designs that he obviously isn't capable of. I think his temper has gotten the best of him." Mokuba was rubbing his temples. "He may not be suited for management. Perhaps when he's older –"

I decided to end this before my brother's temper did get the best of him. "Valmont? Do you have the design specs in front of you?"

"Yes, actually."

"Who is the lead designer?"

"Well of course it says Mokuba Kaiba, but that's because he's nominally the head of the department."

"No, that is because my brother's design work is better than mine – and I do not say that easily. And as a point of fact, he is CEO of KaibaArms, not the department head."

"Kaiba, let's be honest, shall we? He's a thirteen-year-old boy. How is he CEO of anything?"

"He is a fifteen-year-old boy who is directly responsible for a ten point increase in stock value over a three month period. How has your stock done this quarter?"

He ignored the question. "If he has advisers then they need to control him."

I grinned. "M. Valmont, not only would I not attempt to control my brother, I would suggest anyone who attempted to do so would be risking bodily injury."

"Now look here! The boy is unreasonable!"

"No, Valmont, he's simply not stupid. If you don't want to pay a fair price for fair work, then contact another manufacturer. I'm sure some cut rate Russian firm will give you a substandard weapon at a bargain price."

"Just a min–"

"And next time you have a contract issue, call my brother directly. Here; allow me to transfer you back to him now." I hit the call transfer button and dialed Mokuba's extension.

The second line rang and my brother snickered before he hit the speakerphone. "Kaiba."

"Hello?"

"Valmont?" He almost managed to sound surprised.

"Uh. Yes. It is me. I, uh, I had a few questions." He asked about a pair of technical specifications and Mokuba give him a pair of intelligent answers. "My God; you really did work on these designs."

"I didn't even use my crayons. I have big boy pens."

"Yes. Well. I still need to discuss –"

"Tomorrow. I'm late for a meeting already." He smiled at me. "And then I have a hot date."

Valmont laughed. "Ah oui! Much more important. Tomorrow will be fine. I will e-mail you my concerns."

"And I trust you will wire the deposit?"

There was a deep sigh from the other end of the call. "Oui. Yes. We will pay this exorbitant bill. But I expect the order to be filled on time."

"Yeah, yeah!" Mokuba dismissed him. "You're covered. I'll answer the e-mail as soon as I see the deposit. Later, Henri."

"Later, Henri," I added.

"What –" Mokuba hung up on him.

"Cheap douche!" he spat. "I'm already doing the design work free; he wanted me to take build costs down by another six percent."

"What's the margin?"

"Fifteen but I'm not going to let him think he can just push me the hell over."

"Agreed." I stood up. "Shall we go?"

"Definitely."

As we waited for the elevator, my cell phone rang one of the four special alert tones I use. I answered it with an apologetic shrug to Mokuba. "Yes, Ryou. I was just on my way out."

"You seem to have forgotten someone. Ah." He hung up, and I looked up to see him and a model with short-cropped hair and a more rugged then usual face coming down the hall. In English he said, "Kaiba-sama, this is Taylor Tristan. Tristan, this is Kaiba-sama and his brother Kaiba-san."

"What up?" he said with an upward flick of his chin. Joey used to greet people the same way. He was a stereotypical urban American complete with leather jacket, thin leather tie and tight black jeans. He had an electronic keyboard slung over his shoulder. His short dark hair, cut in a perfect, sharp wedge, was in strong contrast to his rumpled shirt and razor stubble.

"Tristan is in town working on an anime project for us, but his evening was free and I thought you might enjoy attending I2's holiday party with him."

"Tonight?" I shook my head. "He may take my regrets. Mokuba and I are spending the evening together."

Ryou arched an eyebrow. "So, Kaiba-san, you are not escorting Hawkins-san to this event? She spent the day shopping so I think she'll be disappointed."

"Huh?"

Ryou laughed humorlessly. "Do either of you own a calendar?" We both answered affirmatively. "Well, look at them occasionally!" he snapped in Japanese. "It is the holiday season. You two are booked for damn near every night for the next two months and I don't have time to go chasing after you every time you leave the office to make sure you know where your dinner is being served. And you!" He turned on Mokuba. "You could have at least mentioned to Hawkins-san what spending the holidays with you would entail! She packed three pairs of jeans and a few sweaters. She said you told her you'd hang out and stuff. 'Stuff' includes an Imperial luncheon next week! We had to get her an entire wardrobe!"

He took a breath and I touched his arm. "Yes, of course. We were both remiss. Please accept my – our – apologies." I looked at Mokuba pointedly.

"Yeah, sorry," he smirked. "Dude, take a pill."

"Take a day, actually," I said. "Tristan, forgive my manners." He looked at me blankly and I switched back to English. "Forgive me, Tristan-san. I would be honored to attend Pegasus' event with you. Shall I meet you there?"

"No," Ryou said tersely. "He'll go with you now."

"Mokuba and I had planned to spend some time together," I pointed out.

"And you'll do what you always do – go home and play video games," Ryou countered. "Tristan, do you play video games?"

The man smiled broadly. "Every chance I get." He had a strong New York accent.

"Gentlemen." Ryou bowed, turned and strode back down the hall.

"Drama Queen." Mokuba rolled his eyes as he called the elevator.

As we rode down to the lobby, I made a phone call. "Otogi?"

"Hello, Kaiba," he said with that lilt of his. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I truly do not have time for chat at the moment, but I was just publicly lectured by a rather stressed Bakura. Please remove him from my office and do not allow him to return until his stress is at a more tolerable level."

"I could stretch that out for months," he chuckled. "I have a class in ten minutes, but I'll come get him straight after."

"Thank you." I hung up.

"Yeah, good call." Mokuba said in Japanese. "He needs to get laid. So do you, actually. Are you ever gonna call Yami again?"

I glanced at the American, but he seemed intent on staring at the wall. "I have no intention of discussing my love life now." I switched back to English. "And it is rude to continue in this way knowing our guest does not speak our language."

"Oh, I know a couple words," he said good-naturedly. "Domo arigato. Ko-ne-che-wa. Otearai wa doko desu ka? Stuff like that."

"'Where's the bathroom', yeah, that last one's a useful phrase," Mokuba laughed. "So do you work for Bakura or are you one of his 'contractors'?"

Tristan looked confused for a moment. "Oh, the pretty white-haired dude? Nah, he's just been helping me get my schedule straight for the next two weeks. I been working with Noah on an anime game tie-in for the new system you guys drop next year."

"Urban Legend 2?" Mokuba nodded. "Very cool."

I nodded as well, but I was more interested in his characterization of Ryou as 'pretty'; I wondered if it was a turn of phrase or more telling. He was handsome in a rugged, he-man way. Most of the men Ryou 'contracted' were beautiful; this one was rough. I could believe he spent time in dark alleys doing dangerous things.

Mokuba and Tristan talked for most of the ride home; mostly about games. I listened, but looked toward the window – really watching Tristan's reflection so that I wasn't simply staring at him. I sighed to myself; why is it always the bad boys?

Hawkins met us at the door. "Moke!" A blonde girl with long legs and glasses threw herself at my brother breathlessly. "Did they tell you? We're going to the Imperial Palace on Wednesday!"

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to mention that. Sorry." He pulled her off with a bit of a struggle. "Hey look, this is my brother Seto. Seto, Becka." She bowed to me politely. "Oh, and that's Tristan. He works for us." She bowed to Tristan as well.

"Moke-san's taking me to the Imperial Palace," she said excitedly. I didn't think she was particularly pretty but her rather buoyant chest may have swayed my brother's opinion

"So I've heard." I struggled not to laugh.

We stopped in the informal dining room first for a snack, but we did eventually make it to the game room and the four of us played Call of Duty until a staff member informed us that it was time to change clothes for the event.

"A suitcase arrived for Taylor-san," the butler informed us. "We placed it in the west guest room."

"Thank you." I dismissed the man. "Well, I suppose that means playtime is over. Back to work."

Hawkins laughed. "It's a party! You call that going to work?" She hit Mokuba. "You said your brother was always crabby. But he's really nice!"

He rubbed his arm and grinned at me. "Nah, he's just being that way 'cause he's trying to impress Taylor-san." Tristan looked as embarrassed by the comment as I felt.

But he recovered well. "He don't have to do much. Dude's damn impressive."

"Thank you. Tristan."

"Yer welcome, Kaiba."

I paused and then decided. "Seto. Please."

He seemed to understand the etiquette involved because he hesitated and then smiled. "Alright. Seto. Thanks."

"Shall I take you to where your things are?"

"Lead on."

We went upstairs, to the west wing. Past Gozaburo's empty suite. The room beside it was well appointed and had a battered old suitcase on the luggage stand.

He laughed, seeming a bit self-conscious. "I only own two suits so I hope I don't embarrass you at this thing."

"I doubt that would be possible, knowing our host tonight. He delights in embarrassing me whenever he can."

"Sounds like my ex." He half smiled. "Once she found out I was…. Well, I guess she had a right to be pissed."

"Found out you were what?" I asked softly.

"I think you know." He leaned his keyboard against the side of the bed. "Should I leave everything packed after I change? I still have a hotel room."

"It will be late when we return tonight." I took a step closer to him. "Perhaps we should leave it for now and deal with it in the morning."

He took off his jacket and tossed it aside. He took a few steps closer to me. "I don't suppose you got a place I could shower and maybe shave?"

"Of course." I closed the remaining gap. "I think a shower would serve us both."

He was taller than I, and wider. I tilted his face down and still had to stretch up in order to kiss him.

"Mmmm," he purred. "Now that translates real good."

"Are you sure? I speak four languages fluently. Allow me to say it again." I pulled him back down.

We didn't play games for long. We didn't even fully undress. I fucked him. Fast, hard. He protested being uke only a moment before gasping loudly and pushing against me, trying to thrust me in deeper. It didn't take long to relieve us both. After, we showered and I let him fuck me under the hot water. Then I went to my own room to dress.

Hawkins and Tristan both 'cleaned up well'. Hawkins wore a low-cut, impossibly short red dress with white fur trim. Each time something delighted her, her 'excitement' threatened to bounce over the top or under the bottom of the dress. 'Moke' seemed absolutely enchanted and began looking for things to delight her. Tristan's off-the-rack suit was less stunning but the pants were tight enough in interesting places. I had asked him not to shave after we'd showered.

"You look more wicked this way." I'd said and in the black suit with the tight black silk dress shirt, he was every inch the bad boy I wanted to be naughty with.

The four of us arrived at Pegasus' absurdly opulent house at the appointed hour. Mokuba laughed out right as we entered. He pointed out the security guard to me. "Look who got a new job."

It took me a moment to recognize the former homicide detective but the sour look Yoshida gave us as we passed him was eloquent. One down, two to go.

Cyndia – looking lovely – made a fuss over our guests for a few minutes before pulling me aside.

"So? Him?" she asked, hopeful.

"No," I laughed, "no magic."

"You'll find him," She promised. She bit her lip then took a breath. "Seto, Maximillion asked me to marry him."

"What on earth took him so long?"

She blushed. "Actually, he asked a while ago, but he didn't want me to answer until we'd lived together long enough for me to see what he's like."

"And have you?"

"I could have answered when I was seventeen! He's so silly!" She sighed fondly. "But he wants to do the ceremony tonight – so he can present me as his wife at midnight, the goof – and I was hoping...will you be our nakoudo? Please?"

"Cyndia, I would be happy to attend if you'd like, but I hardly qualify as anyone's matchmaker!"

"Oh please, Seto! I know it was you; I would never have found him again on my own."

I sighed. "You're going to harass me until I say yes, aren't you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," she said with mock innocence.

"Then I should cut my losses and leave now." I turned as if to leave.

"Oh, Seto, no! Please!" she panicked. I laughed.

"Oh very well!" I sighed. "If it will make you happy."

"Really?"

"Really."

She squealed and hugged me. Then she all but dragged me back to the party. She whispered something to Pegasus, who made a brief sour face and glanced in my direction. They whispered back and forth for a moment then she kissed his cheek and hurried away. His gaze lingered on her and a warm expression crept over his face. Suddenly, I had no doubt that he loved her.

I wandered through the crowd and found Mokuba, Hawkins and Tristan – they were talking to Mutou, Mai and Pharaoh. I moved next to Tristan and he put his arm around me. It was far too familiar, but Pharaoh's eyes virtually turned green so I allowed the touch. As soon as Pharaoh moved away, I moved Tristan's arm. But every time Pharaoh was in sight, I made a point to flirt outrageously with the musician.

Later in the evening, a Buddhist monk arrived and Cyndia and Pegasus were married in a very brief and private service. It took place in his butsudan room. Photos of his ancestors and her father were on an elaborate altar with burning incense. Pegasus took a moment to turn the photos so that they appeared to watch the proceedings. I was the only living witness.

Later, after the announcement and holiday-party-turned-wedding-reception, after we finally left for home, Mokuba and Hawkins fell asleep in the car, curled around each other. Tristan and I sat apart.

"That guy. You used ta know him, didn't you?"

"Which guy?" I asked, but I knew whom he meant.

"Kinda short, striped hair, kept looking at you like a cat at the Fulton Fish Market."

"We dated for a while."

"Am I a problem?"

I looked at him. "Why would you be an issue at all?"

"Well, if we –"

"We?" I dismissed the idea. "We had a rather pleasant fuck. Do not fool yourself into thinking it was more than that."

He didn't say anything further; simply looked out the window away from me.

"Ok, Nii-sama?" Mokuba's voice nearly made me jump out of my skin. "I know it's none of my business, but that was a total dick thing to say." He'd switched to Japanese again, but this time I did not correct him.

"I merely reminded him of the truth."

"Maybe. I think you really hurt him, though."

"Better a painful truth now than a harsh reality later."

"You wouldn't have said it if you hadn't seen Yami."

"Pharaoh had nothing to do with it."

"You're always in a bad mood after you run into him."

"You are imagining things."

"Maybe you should just get back together with him," Mokuba suggested. "You haven't been really happy since you broke up with him."

"Maybe you should have a relationship before you start advising me on mine!" I snapped.

There was a moment of silence. Then he said, "yes, Nii-sama."

No one else spoke in any language until we got home.

Tristan decided that, despite the late hour, it would be more convenient if he returned to his hotel. I had a car take him back and spent the rest of the night in my study.


	43. Interlude 10: Atemu's Legend

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Interlude #10: Atemu's Legend

* * *

Interlude #10

It was my own fault; I had known for thousands of years that the man could not be trusted. Priests never can be.

It was my own foolishness to fall in love with a priest. Their duties often include sexual congress thus finding naked slaves writhing beneath them is to be expected. Seto's personal carnal appetites had always lent themselves to the occupation. In his current incarnation, he had lost none of his libidinous nature. Sex was still a tool for him – although he seemed to think it was also a pleasure.

I am a living God. I will not be used as a tool.

It would be so easy to punish him for this. It was a constant temptation. The Shadow Realm had spirits that sold their souls long ago for creatures like him. Indeed, his own evil side lay in wait. I tried to tell myself that I was not that cruel.

But the truth was that Yugi was not that cruel. I saw no reason not to make my enemies suffer for all eternity.

Still, despite knowing that Seto's ego often outpaced his heart, I have loved him for millennia. Seeing him – even ill – I could scarcely contain myself. That I was the first person he requested to see when he woke warmed my heart beyond all joy. The time we'd spent together since, however, had been bittersweet. He would not give his heart freely to me.

And I could not give mine freely to him.

Joey plagued us both.

I wasn't sure, when I first heard the name, if Joey was the one I had known in the Shadow Realm. What one sees and hears there was sometimes distorted; the soul's face was not always the body's. Seto was unique. He had been a constant through time and space. But Joey... Joey was different.

I was still joined to Yugi, a cursed spirit seeking an answer to a riddle I did not know. Playing a game without rules, but trying to score points without knowing how. Without Yugi, I could have spent all of eternity as an unbound soul locked beyond nothingness. Even now, after going to the Afterlife and returning to the physical world, the thought of returning to that state threatens to drive me mad.

Yugi grounded me, gave me purpose beyond my literally meaningless existence. While we were joined, I could see through Yugi's eyes, but not his intellect. Had I realized who 'Kaiba' was then, I would have used Yugi's body in other, more intimate, ways. I could only see what Yugi saw of the people around us except in the Shadow Realm. There, I saw his friends as their aspects.

Yugi and I learned from each other, temperance, strength and wisdom. He saw the light in all around him; I saw the dark.

Fighting his battles was a chance to repay him. But I was half mad. And the Shadow Realm was always so near. I used it at will to protect Yugi.

Then I discovered that others in this time could use the Realm as I did.

Marik used it. He captured several of Yugi's friends, planning to take control of the Gods and enslave the world. To open the very gates my sacrifice sealed. Joey dueled against Marik. He promised me that together, we would not be defeated; that we would save the world together. He nearly succeeded in defeating Marik too; but in the final seconds, he did not have the strength to prevail and was banished to the Shadow Realm.

Yet, it did not consume him. He was able to fight the Shadows and dueled his way to my side. My Dragon was able to reach Yugi's essence within the shadows and give him the key we needed to win.

But no mere human is a match for the Realm's power and helping me cost him the last of his will.

Time flows differently in the Realm. It has no linear meaning. I healed him and thanked him for his sacrifice with the only coin I had. Myself. My strength. I held him, touched him, poured my essence into him. He awoke from the Realm's grasp and supported Yugi and I from the sidelines as we defeated Marik.

Months later, Yugi and the others helped me restore my true name and take my rightful place in the Afterlife among the Gods and my ancestors.

With the Gods' assistance, I used the Realm's power to erase some of Yugi's – and much of his friends' – memories. Leaving them with the truth of the ancient magics they possessed after I was gone to the Afterlife would have been too dangerous.

I wanted to divide them all; separate them so that their friendship did not revive memories best lost. I pushed the Mage Girl and the thief away. But I could not leave my Other Self alone that way. He needed friends; brothers he could count on until I could be reborn and join him. And so, I left the Warrior and my Dragon to care for my Light until the next life.

The Warrior was pragmatic enough that it took little effort to erase the ancient magic from his mind. He scarcely believed what he'd seen, and thus, I took nothing meaningful from him. Dragon's memories, however, were part of the strength that saved me; much of that I could not take from him.

As for the others who witnessed those mystic events, I shrouded their minds letting them believe the events were a dream and the magic merely a part of the game.

The Shadow Realm is a magic place and dueling in it - whether with cards or bodies - casts powerful spells. Controlling, Summoning, Banishing.

Binding.

I didn't know. I didn't realize that Dragon and I were bound until I reached the Afterlife. Seto had chosen to be reborn at the end of his mortal life and though the Afterlife was not empty, I did not wish to spend endless ages with my ancestors.

So, I challenged Set. He professed all mortal souls to be alike. I disagreed and wagered that if I could find one soul in all time and space, he would restore my life to that place and time and allow me a normal lifespan. I had assumed that the depth of my love would lead me to Seto and choose him as my prize. We were blood-bound when we were twelve.

I followed the thread wrapped around my heart. I found it lead to two dragons entwined, black and white.

In my Priest's arms, I found my Dragon. Such is the humor of the Gods. Three souls, three bindings. Like Orion and the Temples at Giza. Mintaka, Alnilam, Alnitak; we were Triad.

But I did win the wager. That Set restored me while Yugi was visiting my collapsed temple was a gift and, I suspected, proof that the God may not be as chaotic as he claimed to be. That Seto's symbol of office – the delicate glass ankh I restored to him at Christmas – survived all the millennia and the temple's collapse was another gift.

The moment I saw Seto again, with my own eyes, I knew that my love for him was truly eternal. But when I heard Joey's voice, I had to stop myself from running to him; from finding him wherever he was and prostrating myself like a slave before him. I knew that to hold true to my Priest, I could never see my Dragon again.

The fact that, somehow, Seto was as bonded to him as I am was maddening. I could not have one for the other. Set is truly the God of Chaos.

"Yami?"

Grandpa's voice pulled me from my dreary thoughts and back to my current time and place; Kame Game Shop at 4:30 on a weekday afternoon.

"Yami, would you get another box of BattleTech figs from the back room? Thank you, son."

Then, I was Pharaoh. Now, I am Stock Boy. I was beginning to tire of the difference.

I could compete again. My dueling had called into question some of Yugi's past victories, but we had been able to resolve most of the issues at the tournament in September. I had done well – achieving the rank of Champion over the two-day event – but there was no longer any personal challenge. I long ago mastered the art of dueling. I had recently placed highly in a Go tournament. The game was challenging, but dull. I was entering a chess tournament soon and expected a similar result. I found video games more entertaining, but sitting for hours on end playing them aggravated me.

I needed a new game. I was tired of the old ones.

"Of course, Grandpa," I replied. Mutou Solomon was every bit the authoritarian that Grand Vizier Shimon Muran had been, even if the centuries had mellowed his personality. I would never have suggested it to him, but 'Shopkeeper' suited him.

I brought out the figs, and some cards and a few other pieces of stock that needed replenishing. Then I watched the register while Grandpa went home for the evening. It occurred to me that with Yugi traveling so frequently, this small shop might become my new kingdom. I did not relish the prospect.

I got through the evening somehow. Business was slow, but steady, and should have been made that much more tolerable when Mokuba and Isis arrived.

"I live to serve, Pharaoh," Isis greeted me in Coptic.

"Priestess," I said. She was the only one I'd met in this time that spoke the old tongue – although Mokuba was learning it. "Brother," I greeted him in Japanese, "what brings you here?"

"Boredom," he laughed and sat on the counter next to the register. "I'm stuck here until the semester ends. Seto won't let me quit school altogether and I don't want to waste a semester transferring in the middle. So since Nanny here won't let me have any real fun, we thought we'd come see you."

"You are still a child," Isis said calmly. "And you're still in my care. You can have all the fun you want when your brother is responsible."

"Responsible he can manage," I said more bitterly than I intended.

"You know, what happened with Shuzo had nothing to do with you." Mokuba rifled through the card packs on the counter. "He would have fought Seto's budget every step of the way. The new woman, Edo, she's more interested in making the new structure work than fighting us."

"I have no disagreement with the way your brother runs his business," I said simply.

"Just with the way he runs his life."

"I am second to no one."

"What's the big deal?" He shrugged. "Get over it already. He fucked that guy months ago."

"Mokuba!" Isis admonished. "Language!"

"My language is perfectly appropriate," he went on. "They didn't make love which might imply an on-going relationship. It was a one-time, carnal event expressly for the purpose of entrapment. The opportunity presented itself and Seto took it." He looked at me sharply. "You would have done the same."

"That is different," Isis leapt in before I could answer. "Atemu is Pharaoh. He is allowed some freedoms."

"Atemu might have been," the boy countered, "but Yami isn't. And Seto IS Kaiba. We are allowed certain freedoms as well."

"I do not share my affections," I snapped.

"Neither does my brother. It wasn't affection he shared." He jumped off the counter. "You're the reason he's miserable again! Get over it, already! Why does everybody want to make him suffer? Hasn't he been through enough?" He stalked out of the store.

Isis sighed. "Forgive him, Sire. He and Seto have been arguing as well recently."

"The Prince is very disagreeable these days."

"If I may speak freely?" she asked tentatively.

I laughed. "You've never hesitated before. Do you know how rare it was to have a Priestess so high in the royal court?"

She smiled sadly. "You have been less than agreeable recently as well." I frowned. "I don't think him cheating on you was right, but perhaps you should talk to him about it."

"Perhaps," I agreed.

She left. The rest of the night was empty. I restocked everything, swept, and closed the store at the proper time.

I went to the apartment above, slipped out of the window and sat on the roof looking out at the night sky.

I wanted to talk. To Dragon not Priest. Except that this unfaithful act of Seto's was the very same act that parted Seto and Joey in the first place. I would be provoked beyond reason if they both proved unfaithful.

But Dragon could not be unfaithful to me. Not in his heart.

There was a way I could speak to Dragon and see him too. I could open the Shadow Realm and Summon his spirit to me. He was open to the Realm, easier to summon because he believed in its existence. I found myself summoning him more frequently as I looked for ways to distract myself from loneliness and boredom. Dealing the cards, calling my Dragon.

Making love to him in the Shadows.

In theory, I could Summon my Priest as well. He had once taught me all I know about the Realm, but Seto no longer believed. Summoning the unwilling was dangerous. The more resistance, the more power needed; the more power, the greater the risk of taint, of darkness, of madness.

But Summoning Dragon was easy now. I did it often. I rarely had to finish dealing; it was more of a 'call' than a 'summons'. Dragon was almost always willing to come to me. I didn't even need my deck anymore for something as simple as opening the door for him. Yugi would undoubtedly protest my using the Realm in place of a telephone, but my other half was not here. He and his wife were content.

I reached into the air and pulled at emptiness. A dark patch appeared, spread and blocked the stars with nothingness. A moment later, the void was around me.

There were Dark spirits in the darkness, but here my spirit was Light. Dark spirits shied away from me. From Yugi, they scattered even faster as his pure spirit blazed like sunlight in this place.

Summoning – without cards – was much like remembering. His face, his hair, his voice and the way he spoke...

"What the fuck!"

I turned. Behind me stood the Black Dragon. A dragon in human form; I saw him as I saw him when we met, not the blond young man pictured on Yugi's dresser. He was glowing but not as brightly as I recalled he should be. His hands seemed hidden in shadow, but it could have been my imagination.

"Do you know me?" I asked. Sometimes, when I called him, he did not.

He was shaking, but not too much to smirk, "yeah. King Tut."

"Dragon." I reached out and instantly he was in my arms.

He looked around us. "Am I tripping or did something truly fucked up happen?" He didn't try to pull away from me. "It seems darker here this time."

"I Summoned you."

"And, what, that's different than what you normally do?"

"A bit. Usually when I call you, you are willing." He gave me an arched look. "More or less. This time I pulled you whether you were willing or not."

"You can do that?"

"With someone bound to me? Easily."

"What does that mean, bound to you?"

"It means that your soul and mine will always have a connection. We can choose to ignore it, but it will always be there."

"I thought you said you were bound to Tak?"

I sighed. "I am."

"Then how can you be bound to both of us?"

"I do not know. And here, in this time, I would not know whom to ask. The old ways, no one here knows them."

"What about Tak?" he asked.

"He has chosen another."

"Over you? Ha! You are so full of shit!" he laughed. "You're still pissed off 'cause Tak stepped out on you. Tell the truth; you're just fucking around with me to get back at him, right?" There may have been some truth to the statement. "Man, why do I get all the psychos? You do not know how much I wanna knock boots with you, but this is seriously not a good time."

"What were you doing?"

His expression changed. His eyes circled our surroundings. "This is where evil shit winds up, isn't it."

"It can be."

"I dream about this place sometimes. I mean, real asleep dreams. I keep thinking…. Promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't bring Tak here." He looked at me directly. "You are so fucking beautiful. You know, it damn near killed me. Seriously, for months, I thought it was Yugi. I made a total play for him, I mean the whole 'I love you, let's be together' shit and he totally freaked out."

"I'm sorry. Truly. But I could not allow Yugi to remember much of what happened that day."

"Yeah, no doubt. I just didn't think you'd zap us." He sighed deeply. "I should go back; someone's waiting on me."

"You've hardly been gone a minute."

"Trust me, they noticed." He jumped. "What the fuck was that?"

I shrugged. "A spirit. One not so afraid of the Light." He was in my arms still; I could feel his heart racing and his member throbbing. "This place still excites you."

"Yeah, so does being shot at, but I'm not trying to do that every day either." He tucked his head against my neck. "Oh shit! This place freaks me out. I wanna see you, but not like this. Come back with me."

I could. I had once before. An afternoon when he had been home, alone. I sacrificed a dark soul and willed myself somewhere else. But it was a Dark Act. As it was, I would be playing with the balance to return the Dragon to a moment near his original time. If I merely released him, it could be hours later. More precise placement required greater power.

"I...shouldn't."

"Then send me back before I wet myself."

"A kiss first," I whispered.

He lifted his head and fastened his lips to mine. Time shifted. Reality shifted. A true black dragon appeared, encircled us. A white dragon joined it. The Dark Magician loomed over us all. And then suddenly, we were one.

All three of us.

Unexpectedly, magically, Seto was there.

He looked as I remembered him from the old times. The original times. He was shaved of all body hair, as was proper for a High Priest, but his face was unlined, unmarred by time. There were spells written across his chest and back that seemed to glow with the Realm's power. All Dark spirits near us fled. Yugi was brighter than my Priest was, but I had never seen anyone else with as much raw power among the Shadows.

The aura around him was that of a White Dragon.

I could feel my Priest touching us. I reached out and touched him. He pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. Then he reached out and pulled Dragon forward, kissing him deeply as well.

The three of us joined in spirit in a way our bodies had never shared. It was beyond personal, beyond sexual, beyond intimate. I could feel Priest and Dragon, both souls connected to mine, connected to each other. Like a circuit that must have all connections before it has power. Priest moaned, Dragon growled. I gasped, as I felt suddenly whole. Content. Completed. Satisfied.

The light around us intensified, becoming almost blinding and the power it contained made me almost giddy with the desire to use it. I returned Joey to mere seconds from where he left. Priest faded away as mysteriously as he appeared.

I found myself on my roof with Ra's first rays bathing me. I was exhausted, sweating and shaking.

And deeply, emotionally, physically, sexually satisfied. I slept for a time.

The sun was still up when I woke to Yugi shaking me. "Are you ok?" He asked with wide-eyed concern.

My Other Self. Not my lover or brother, but the part of me I lost in the Shadows – my Light. We are two halves of one soul. I smiled and pulled him down to me. He lay beside me, curled into my arms and kissed me lightly.

Then he pinched me hard.

"OW!"

"Have you been up here all night?" he scolded. "Grandpa's been worried all morning. He called me and Kaiba and Honda! I only looked up here because I saw the window open."

"I didn't mean to worry everyone." I smiled lazily.

He sat up and pinched me again. "You've been doing Shadow Magic up here! Yami, you swore you'd stop!"

"What makes you think that I've…?"

"You look like you banged the whole population of China," he scowled. "Twice. You always get a charge out of working magic. I think that's why dueling gets you up; they're too similar."

"You needn't be concerned…." He pinched me again. "Stop that!"

"Yami, I'm serious. You have to stop going to the Shadow Realm like that. You could lose your soul. Really. And I'd have to go in and get it back. And I don't know if could, Yami, I really don't."

"You can do whatever you set your mind to, Yugi. You've proven that time and time again," I said, sitting up beside him. "Something happened this time. Something I've never experienced before."

"Something bad?"

I smiled. "Something amazing."

"What?"

"Yugi?" Grandpa called out from somewhere below us. "Now I've lost both of them!"

"Oops!" Yugi scrambled to the edge of the roof and leaned over. "We're up here, Grandpa. I found him."

"Mai's on the phone," he yelled back. "And – Good Lord, boy! What are you doing up there? How did you two even get up there?"

"We'll be down in a sec." Yugi looked at me. "Come on, you can't languish in afterglow all day."

'I wouldn't mind trying', I thought as we both made our way back down from the roof and into the window. It was much harder going down than going up.

Seto was waiting in my apartment.

"Kaiba-kun!" Yugi sounded stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"There was a shipment coming here anyway so I decided to bring it myself," he said, but his eyes never left mine. "I like to check our distributors personally on occasion."

"Oh. Right," Yugi said. I detected a note of disbelief in his voice, but my eyes hadn't left my Priest's. "I'll just go get that phone call."

If he left, I didn't notice.

Neither my Priest nor I spoke for a few minutes. I still wanted to be indignant, but after touching his soul, it was difficult not to throw myself into his arms.

"I dreamt about you," he said finally.

"It wasn't a dream."

"How would you know?"

"I was there. You, Joey and I consummated the ties that bind us."

His expression barely changed. "I see we had similar dreams." He swallowed hard. "That is not why I am here."

"Then why?"

"I have an event tonight, an embassy dinner party. I am here to see if you wish to attend."

The gall of the man! "You are asking me to dinner without even acknowledging your betrayal?"

"There was no betrayal to acknowledge. A business opportunity arose and I took advantage of it. It had nothing to do with you and if a similar situation were to arise again, I would use the same methods to achieve my ends."

"Do you honestly think that I should accept that absurd excuse? Would you?"

He smiled thinly. "Of course not; there is no valid reason for you to sleep with another man. I'm not sure if I'd ever forgive you, to say nothing of allowing you back into my bed."

"And I should have no similar response?"

He took a step closer to me. "You, I am confident, understand that the interests of KaibaCorp supersede my personal needs. My mind, my body, very soul belong to the company."

I shook my head. "You gave your soul to me five thousand years ago."

"Then you should know I would never do anything to deliberately betray your trust." He paused and looked around the room. "I could, however, perhaps not bring my work home with me in such a brazen manner. I have no secrets from you, but I had not considered that you may not be interested in how I obtain support in all cases."

The amusing part was that it was almost word-for-word exactly the concession that he made to me when I caught him with a courtier five thousand years ago. I found myself smiling. He will never change.

Of course, at the time, I was able to have that courtier executed.

"So where is this dinner?" I asked. "And why not take Honda; surely he would appreciate a good meal."

He laughed softly. "Anzu is already escorting him to the affair. The embassy is welcoming the new Egyptian Ambassador. I thought you might wish to meet a few of your countrymen. Mokuba is bringing Isis."

"So in fact, I am your third choice."

He smiled and moved a few steps more toward me. "You were always first. I just wasn't sure you'd accept."

I smiled back. "I suppose this is a formal affair?" He nodded. "I should probably dress appropriately."

"I took the liberty of purchasing a formal kimono for you," he said. "It's waiting at my condo."

"Your condo?"

"Yes. I thought we could go there to verify how well it fits."

"You had it custom made?"

"Yes. I believe I know all of your," he leered at me, "key measurements."

I stepped forward and closed the distance between us. "You seem to have thought of everything." I tilted his chin down and kissed him.

His demeanor changed entirely. He wrapped his arms around my neck and attempted to devour my mouth. He moaned softly and let his fingers play in my hair.

It was glorious, but it was not enough. It still paled in comparison to our souls joining. I wanted to feel that again, feel we three blending into one. Here, in my arms, I could slip him into the Shadow Realm without him noticing until it was too late. I took one hand from his silky tress and performed the first gesture to open the door.

"Hey Yami," Yugi's voice rang out, moving closer up the stairs, and reminding me of my promise and of how dark an act it was to pull the unwilling into the Realm with me. "Do you know where the – oh geez! Guys! You could at least close the door." I heard it latch as he pulled it shut for us. "Grandpa, he's going to be a while," he said in the muffled distance.

My Priest released me. "We should go." He was panting. "My place. More privacy. We can take as long as we need." I should have said no, but ten months without him had been hell.

We went back to his place – kissing frantically the whole trip in the car. At the condo he shared with Mokuba, he took me to his rooms and showed me the kimono he'd purchased.

It was royal blue and gold with copper threads and alabaster beads. If my people had traded with the Orient, my artisans may have made something similar. The montsuki was royal blue silk with a dusky gold pair of hakama. The haori was black silk and longer than typical. Across the back, he'd inscribed my true name in gold thread above an image of the temple housing my tomb.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It is sufficient," I replied. It was stunning. "I suppose I should thank you for it."

He smiled. "The thanks will be seeing you wear it. It was a pleasure to make."

I looked between him and the garment. "You? Made this?"

"I assisted, would be more accurate. Such a garment takes far more time than I had available. But I designed it, chose the materials, did some of the hand-stitching." He laughed, "I'm sure if you look, you will find my less-than-perfect seams."

The kimono said more about the depth of his feelings than his words ever had. I reached out to him and he took my hand. We led each other into the bedroom.

We made love, and this time it was enough.


	44. 34: The Meaning of Dreams

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 34: The Meaning of Dreams

* * *

Chapter 34

Mokuba, Noah and I were invited to bring one guest each to spend New Year's Eve at the Imperial Palace. Mokuba took Hawkins and I took Kawai.

Noah took Tristan. As a friend.

It was an impressive event. The Emperor does not throw inferior celebrations and to say that my lioness was dazzled would be an understatement. I took great pleasure in introducing her to some of the most powerful people in Japan and mourned every second that her son was not beside us.

The high point of my evening was when I asked the Minister of Health if he would like to hear my 'mother's' honest opinion on the current state of health care and he – foolishly – said yes. Kawai did not hesitate and roared at him without reserve.

Midway through the event, I spotted Prince Katsura – an old man, wheelchair bound, and quite unassuming apart from the large Order of the Chrysanthemum hanging around his neck. Toshimura was hovering near him. I excused myself from Kawai and left her with several of the Imperial wives.

I found Noah and Mokbua, and lead them to the Prince. "Your Imperial Highness." We bowed as was proper.

Toshimura frowned at us, but the Prince smiled fondly. "Seto, Noah. Not-so-little Mokuba. Happy New Year." He looked past us slightly. "Kaiba-chan did not join you?"

"Mother was feeling a bit under the weather, I'm afraid," Noah answered. "She sends her regrets."

"I see."

"Sir," I glanced at Toshimura and saw his scowl deepened. "May I speak with you in private for a moment?"

The Prince looked at me oddly and then nodded. "Yes, it must be past time that we spoke."

"Thank you. Mokuba, would you do me a favor? There is a gift for the Prince in the car. Would you have it brought here please?"

"Of course, Nii-sama." He bowed formally to Noah and me, then more so to the Prince, and then sped off. Noah and I both chuckled.

"A handsome lad," the Prince sighed. "And so exuberant. Not at all like your father."

"No," I agreed. "Not like him at all."

The three of us made some small talk until Mokuba returned with the gift-wrapped box.

"Thank you, Brother."

Prince Katsura turned his chair, pulling away from a surprised Toshimura. "This way, if you please, son." He had always called me that and I had presumed nothing from it. Now I had to wonder if it was Gozabura or the Prince who initiated the agreement.

The Prince led me out of the crowds and to a bay of elevators. We rode up two floors and then walked down a short hall to a small den.

"Close the door, please," he directed me. "We shall not be disturbed here."

He gestured to a seat across from his chair, but I preferred to stand. "I'm sure you know why I am here."

He nodded. "Of course. After the marriage, I will step aside – as will my brother and my cousin. My father is nearly senile. None of us are young enough to care about power now. The boy, Hisahito, can be handled. The problem, as was always, is Naruhito and Akishino. They will not abdicate."

I sat.

Becoming part of the Imperial Family was one thing. Plotting to take the Empire was quite another.

"And you will have to contend with your brother, Noah. He precedes you for the throne." The Prince shrugged. "But I am sure that you have a plan for that."

A plan. For removing my cousin so that I become heir to the Chrysanthemum Throne. I still could not find words for the moment.

The Prince continued, "I will make arrangements for the marriage to take place as soon as you'd like. There is no reason to delay. There will be some controversy over your lineage, but the birth certificates were signed by the Imperial Physician and should be beyond reproach." I nodded. "Beyond that, I don't foresee any problems."

No problems. "Of course not. May I ask, Imperial Highness, do you love my aunt?"

"Love?" He chuckled. "What was your father's word? Irrelevant. I love the Empire. I do not agree with this 'new' Imperial Household Law. It is how the American occupation changed us. It has thinned the Imperial bloodline. In sixty years, Showa's direct line has produced three sons. The Oke have produced ten – including you three." He paused. "The Kaiba line would still be part of the Imperial Family had the Americans not poisoned us."

"Part…of?"

"Kaiba was a Daimyo, part of Nashimoto-no-miya. Emperor Showa took your great grandmother as concubine and your grandfather was his illegitimate son. The Household Law abolished him from the Imperial membership. Otherwise, your father would be Emperor now and you, the proper Crown Prince. I am restoring the family."

He was senile. He had to be. He wanted to overthrow the Emperor simply to restore a bastard bloodline to the throne. "You would do this for me?" I asked finally.

There was a tap on the door. "Imperial Highness? Prince Katsura?" Toshimura's muffled voice called. He opened the door. "My apologies, sir, but…" He saw me and entered the room, closing the door behind himself. He came to the Prince and knelt on the floor beside him. "You must not do this, my love. Please. You endanger yourself and your position. I could not bear it if you were dishonored because of me."

The Prince stroked Toshimura's face. "No risk is too great for you, precious." The Prince looked at me. "For you, Kaiba? No. But for my Toshi, I could do no less if it protected him. I am sure you saw your father's files. If the truth about Toshimura's past were revealed, he could be imprisoned – or worse. I cannot allow that. Gozaburo found a way to protect him; restoring you to the line of succession was his price. I would have paid twice as much."

This old man was willing to destabilize – possibly assassinate – the Imperial family for the love of one man. And the irony was that Gozaburo had left nothing about Toshimura; whatever his past was, there was no evidence to support the blackmail.

It was all moot point. I had already decided that I did not want the complications of the Imperial life and since my aunt did not wish to marry anyone, I was hoping to dissolve the contract. Still, it never paid to lose an advantage. "Toshimura, the Prince would sacrifice much for you. What would you give for him?"

He looked at me. "What would you ask of me? I have nothing his highness did not give me."

"You have yourself," I pointed out.

"Myself?" He repeated. Then he looked back at the Prince. "My love. Forgive me." He stood as he turned to me. "If you will release his highness from the marriage contract, you may do as you will with me."

"Toshi – please." The Prince reached out to him and, to my shock and discomfort, I realized that there were tears in both men's eyes.

"Not quite what I had in mind." I swallowed hard. Would Joey have ever made such a sacrifice for me? Would Pharaoh? Would I have made any sacrifice for either of them? I sincerely doubted it and found it depressing to realize.

I picked up the gift box and handed it to the Prince. "If I allowed my aunt to marry you, the Kaiba Family would be absorbed into Katsura. I mean no offence, but I do not wish that to happen. This box contains the contract and most of the information Gozaburo had. In exchange, I ask that he be given a posthumous Order of the Paulownia Flowers." If I asked for nothing, they would always suspect my intentions; they would always look for the other proverbial shoe to fall. The Paulownia was the highest honor the Emperor could bestow.

They looked at each other. "Is that all?" the Prince whispered.

Toshimura snatched the box and fairly ripped it open. He searched through the papers and photos. "It's not here," he complained after sorting through it all.

"I prefer to keep my options open." I bowed to the Prince. "But the Order would certainly support my current position to forget the matter. I wish you both a happy new year." I left without waiting to be dismissed.

At midnight, the couples around me kissed and I felt more alone than I had ever before. The Prince and Toshi were willing to give everything for each other. I couldn't find someone willing to give me anything. I took a vow of celibacy on the spot and resigned myself to a life without passion.

Two weeks later, Anzu went into labor – almost two months early – and delivered a healthy girl, six pounds, eight ounces, ten fingers and toes. Honda was at her side for the entire delivery. He even got to cut the cord. I was unaccountably proud of my friend and touched beyond all measure when Honda came out of the delivery room and introduced Honda Hianko to me. I was the first person she met – even before her grandparents. I realized suddenly that this child was as close to fatherhood as I would ever be. I promised myself that she would never ever want for anything.

I threw myself into KaibaCorp completely. I told Ryou to discontinue my 'dates' and concentrated on getting KaibaLand1 open in time for Mokuba's sixteenth birthday. I began spending a lot of time flying back and forth between Domino and the US site in Arizona so I was able to get the flight hours to renew my pilot's license. And I learned – finally – how to drive a car and got my driver's license. I bought a condo in Phoenix and discovered that I liked Southwestern cuisine enough to have Verne come to the States to attend classes for it.

I found that two of Mokuba's sleeping pills and a glass of sake were quite effective at providing me with a dreamless sleep.

"Hey Big Bro!" Mokuba called me bright and early one morning. "When are you coming home?"

"Two weeks or so, I expect." I sipped my coffee and flipped through the mail Kogoro had forwarded to me. "Why?"

"Think you could come back this Thursday?"

"I doubt it. That's rather short notice."

"Yeah. Sorry about that, but I just got a call from one of my high school buds; he works at the Egyptian Embassy now. They just appointed a new Ambassador to Japan and Friday night's the reception to welcome him. Egypt's one of the arms deals we cancelled and they've been bugging me to re-negotiate it." He laughed. "Until I do, though, I get invites to every fancy, high-brow party they throw. The food at these things is unreal!"

"Sound more like an event Honda would appreciate. Why not take him and Anzu?"

"Well," he hesitated, "I kinda thought maybe you might want to go. You could take Yami – he's Egyptian, right?"

"As is Isharru," I countered. "You could take her." He didn't comment. "In fact, you could take all four. No need for me to be there at all." Certainly, no need for me to see Pharaoh again; the mere thought of him was beginning to frustrate me. Taking him on a date would be intolerable.

The last envelope in my package was on rice paper and bore the Chrysanthemum seal. "Just a moment, brother." It was the official notice that the Emperor was awarding Gozaburo an Order of the Paulownia Flowers. "Well, this should please you. The Emperor has chosen to give Gozaburo a posthumous Order." Mokuba didn't know about the contract with Prince Katsura and I saw no reason to tell him.

"Really! Awesome! Which one?"

"Paulownia Flowers."

My brother gasped. "Holy fuck! That's – that's – just – wow."

I smiled; I hated to honor the man, but anything that left Mokuba speechless was worth the price of admission. I glanced at the date of the award ceremony. "And you get your wish. I'm getting this notice a bit late, but they are honoring him on Saturday so I may as well return Thursday for your event."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah."

"But do invite Honda and Anzu. I don't believe they've left the house since Hianko was born and, as adorable as she is, I'm sure she could use a night without either of them."

"Yeah. A Paulownia. Fucking awesome!"

I laughed. "Was there anything else?"

"After that? Does Noah know?"

"I just opened the envelope so I would doubt it."

"Can I tell him?"

"Yes. And Oba-san. In fact, please send a company-wide email after you tell them. This should be considered good news for the entire KaibaCorp family."

"Really! Cool! I'll go tell them now. Later, Nii-sama. Oh, wait – Friday. Are you going to bring a guest?"

"I sincerely doubt it." Who was there to bring?

He sighed. "OK. Well, you are coming, aren't you?"

"Yes, brother. I'll attend." I finished my coffee. "Now. I have things to deal with if I'm going to be flying back this week. I'll talk to you this evening."

There wasn't really much to resolve, but there were several reports I wanted to read about Arizona's deserts and how they differed from the more familiar sand deserts of Africa and Asia. I decided to use a pilot this time and spent most of the Thursday/early Friday trans-Pacific flight reading.

I woke, or at least thought I was awake, in a dark world. It was nearly pitch black and yet I could see the vast emptiness around me. There were beings in the darkness, just as dark. Moving, watching. They seemed to stay back from me with a definite air of fear. I felt different – not wrong or uncomfortable just different. That feeling of putting on clothes you have worn before, but not for a long time. They don't seem to fit at first and it takes a few minutes to remember how they hang.

I began to realize that part of why I could see was because I was glowing. I looked at myself and could see words written across my chest and down my arms. It was not in any language I recognized and yet I could read it. Words of protection and power. Strength. Guidance. Health.

The air moved and I noticed that I was naked and, most confusing, bald. The only thing I wore was the necklace with Pharaoh's ankh and Joey's dog tag. For some reason, I always wore that – even, apparently, in my dreams.

'Where am I?' I thought and in the air before me began appearing an image. A duel card. The Shadow Realm. I reached out, touched the image, and seemed to absorb the card's information at the touch.

A dangerous place of mystic power. A place where souls can be banished and dark souls often linger for dark purposes. I had been here countless times before; the card showed me all of them in a flash of memory.

'How did I get here?' was answered by the appearance of three cards – the Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon – they merged and became one card. The Triad.

'That means nothing' I thought. 'It's not even a real card. How do I leave?' I had the feeling of waking, yawning, stretching and shaking off the Realm as one would a bad dream.

And then, I began to remember.

I closed my eyes and reached into the darkness, into the raw power of the Realm and pulled the cards I wished from the air. Time, Rejuvenation, Purification. I arranged them in the air before me and called their essences to me.

I found myself refreshed. Restored.

I, who had been High Priest of Set, Most Trusted of Pharaoh.

I, who became Horus Mighty Bull, Blessed by Set and Isis, He of the Two Ladies, His Heart is Most Pure, Horus of Gold Wealth of All Ages is His, Divine in Form and Beauty, He of the Sedge and Bee Most Prized of Atemu, Son of Set, Atemuseto the First, Thirteenth Pharaoh of the Third Dynasty, King of Upper and Lower Egypt.

I, who am Kaiba the Dragon.

The Shadow Realm: as much a home to me as once was the desert sand. Power I once commanded in mystic forms as easily as I now command it in commercial forms. I was beginning to recognize what I was seeing. Banished Souls. Dark Spirits. Evil, inhuman things that had never been part of mankind and hated its existence. I gestured and dismissed them all.

There were lines of power connected to everything. Many of them ran through me. I found I could draw them in and use them, but the entity the line stemmed from withered and died if I was not careful. Two of the power lines in particular were thicker and seemed to glow more brightly. I sensed that power was flowing to me along them, but flowing from me to them as well.

Slowly, I became aware of sound. There hadn't been any when I found myself in the Realm, but something was forming in the distance. The sound seemed to be attracted to me, the power I was tapping giving birth to something.

The sound grew. It was not an unpleasant sound, nor was it pleasant. It was simply the absence of silence. There was a brighter glow around me and I noticed the writing on my body began pulsing.

'Kisara' I thought. 'Come to me Kisara. Show me your full glory.'

The glow began to take form, like the hard light Soichiro and I were so diligently trying to form in the lab. I knew it could be done because I had seen it. Here. Like this. The form grew solid and the tone shifted from a glow to a metallic white. Wings expanding across the darkness. Claws large enough to hold me, strong enough to crush me. Tail extending to infinity. Eyes so white they appear to the human vision as blue.

She circled above me twice and then flew off in the same direction as the two thicker power lines. I followed. I did not walk so much as will myself to be in the next place and then found myself there. And there. And there.

Until I found Them.

Above, swirling overhead, were Kisara, a black dragon and a dark magician. They almost seemed to play like children, chasing each other around, flowing through each other, blending and splitting and starting again.

Below, in front of me, Pharaoh and Joey were locked in an embrace.

Pharaoh Atemu, my king, my predecessor, my cousin and my love. Joey who once was my slave, my joy, my heart and my Consort. And later – much later in his soul's life – was Yosef, a Twelfth Dynasty slave made King of Egypt.

I willed myself to them. I understood now. I was not dreaming, I was watching. For months, I had been the voyeur. In the past, my dreams, I was merely watching the Realm. I could see what was happening here, but I was not truly here. Pharaoh called Joey and my dreams gave me the path but not the power. Tonight, Pharaoh had pulled Joey into the Realm and, perhaps unintentionally, pulled me as well.

Pharaoh and Joey had been meeting in the Shadow Realm and, despite the dangerous nature of such an act in such a place, had been fucking like dogs in heat. Seeing the bond between them, however, I couldn't blame them. The additional bond linking me to both of them might explain why I was incapable of walking away from either of them.

I touched Pharaoh and could feel him, his skin, his warmth, his power flowing. I pulled him to me and took the kiss for which I'd been longing. Then I pulled Joey to me and kissed him just as deeply. Like a starving man, I devoured them both. I knew we would build a tremendous amount of power, but I didn't care. I wanted to feel them. In me, within me, around me. I needed to feel them. I needed to hear them. Above us, the mage growled, the dragons roared. We three mirrored our aspects. We flowed through each other, blending and splitting. We kissed and licked, sucked and squeezed, took and gave at will. Joining and parting and joining again until we all simultaneously reached our peaks.

Power poured into Pharaoh who was between Joey and I, receiving us both in an act I'd never have thought possible with a man as small-framed as Pharaoh, and as his form blazed with the sheer force of it, I could see the places where his soul was scared by his own Dark Acts. There were many. Too many.

Pharaoh was virtually drunk with the power and seemed to struggle with it before I saw a flash of light and time extend around Joey and return him to the Natural Realm. I stepped back into the shadows and watched Pharaoh as he looked for a way to release the remaining power and then allowed himself to slip back into the Natural Realm.

I gathered some of the power Pharaoh had expelled and wrapped myself in light and time. I returned to the Natural Realm as my flight touched down at Tokyo International.

I woke to immediately discover that my erotic dreams had returned and with a vengeance. I did not remember much of this one save that it included both Pharaoh and Joey and left me with a strong desire to try double penetration at my next opportunity. I slipped into the only private compartment, thankful that I had another pair of casual pants to change into. And clean underwear.

I knew the dream had been different this time, stronger, more visceral. But I couldn't remember many details from it. My body seemed to remember the sensations, though.

As I rode into the office, I got a rather odd phone call.

"Kaiba-san? Hello, son; this is Mutou Soloman, Yugi's Grandfather."

"Of course I know who you are. How may I help you?"

"Well, I know this is an odd question, but have you seen Yami in the last day or so?"

I started to say yes, then stopped myself. It was a dream. A very profound dream. "No, I'm afraid not. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, I'm certain he's fine. He just usually leaves me a note if he goes out and this morning the store was locked tight when I got here, and there's no note and no Yami."

Could my dream have been a warning? Doubtful. It was erotic, leaving me drained and with phantom aches in all the right places. I suspected that I had no clues to any deeper mysteries. "I'm sure he simply forgot."

"Of course," he agreed. "Well, I won't keep you. Thank you, son. Oh, if you do happen to see him, ask him to call me."

"Absolutely, sir."

Throughout the morning, I found flashes of the dream taunting me. I could not get it out of my mind. If I hadn't known it was impossible, I would have sworn that I was remembering being with them not dreaming of it.

"Kaiba-sama?" My secretary touched me and I focused with a start.

"Yes?" I could still feel Joey's lips working down my spine, Pharaoh's fingers teasing my nipples.

"You were dictating and just stopped."

"Was I? Yes. Sorry. Read the last paragraph back to me." She did so. I finished that letter and sent her back to her desk. "Get my tailor on the line as well."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama."

What if something had happened to him? What if Mutou-sama had not told the complete story? Pharaoh and I had been apart for almost a year – why would Mutou-sama have called me in the first place?

The blue and gold kimono was finished, boxed and waiting for pickup. I cancelled everything except the Emperor for the next two days, and then called my brother.

"I've found myself with some free time, brother, I was wondering if you would mind if I attended the Egyptian affair. It's tonight, isn't it?"

He laughed. "Of course not! I RSVP'd for six guests. I was hoping you wouldn't change your mind. Tonight at 8pm."

"Six guests?"

"In case you changed your mind and decided to bring someone with you."

"I see. Would it matter who?"

"Nii-sama, if he can make you smile, bring Ghangis Khan."

"I presume Hianko would be a bit young?"

"She does make you smile. But for your date? Yeah, a bit. If you want a young guy, there's this kid in the lower grades, totally queer."

"Excuse me?"

He laughed. "No, you have to meet him. He switches, he lisps, I mean gay, OK, but this guy is way over the top."

"I see; I think I'll pass."

"So are you bringing someone?"

"I don't know yet." I hung up before he could ask more.

Nakamura didn't ask any foolish questions when I told him to take me to the condo. We stopped at the Manor long enough for me to pick up my own formal wear. I willed myself to sleep, but my earlier dream was gone leaving a vaguely disturbing memory of a bad place and an ache of loneliness that I could no longer ignore.

I went straight to my rooms, opened the kimono to let it breathe. Then I went to Kame Game Shop.

"Kaiba-san!" Mutou-sama exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you today. You didn't come all the way down here over that call this morning, did you?"

"Of course not." I put a box on the counter. "These are a new accessory. We haven't launched the sales campaign yet, but I thought I'd use your store as a test market."

"Well, let's see what we've got here." He opened the box.

"I presume he made an appearance," I asked casually.

"Yami?" He studied the new clips. "No, I still haven't seen him. Now, these will be darn useful." The phone rang and he answered it without looking up. "Kame Game. Hello my dear! Yes, he's right here. Yugi?" he shouted. After a pause, he looked up. "Yugi? Now where did he get to?"

Mutou-sama left the counter and I followed him up the stairs to Yami's apartment. "He said he was going to look around again in case there was a note and I missed it. Yugi?" he called out again. "Now I've lost both of them!"

Something moved on the roof above us. "We're up here, Grandpa." Yugi's voice floated in from the window. "I found him."

"Mai's on the phone," he yelled back as he peered out the window – first down, then up. "And – Good Lord, boy! What are you doing up there? How did you two even get up there?"

"We'll be down in a sec," Yugi replied.

Pharaoh must have fallen asleep on the roof. He was always a light sleeper, though, so that he would sleep so late surprised me.

They slipped in through the open window one right behind the other, Yugi first. I smiled slightly, remembering the difficult stretch to reach the window ledge without losing hold of the roof's edge. Then Pharaoh's eyes met mine and I felt my whole body shake.

"Kaiba!" Yugi sounded stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"There was a shipment coming here anyway so I decided to bring it myself," I said, but my eyes never left Pharaoh's. "I like to check our distributors personally on occasion."

"Oh. Right," Yugi said. He sounded dubious, but it was irrelevant. "I'll just go get that phone call."

If he left, I didn't notice.

Neither Pharaoh nor I spoke for a few minutes. I realized that the reason I came was the fear that something had happened to him. Seeing him, unharmed, I recognized how worried I was. How badly I need him in my life. How deeply I cared for him. It was difficult not to throw myself into his arms.

"I dreamt about you." I wasn't sure what to say.

"It wasn't a dream." He spoke as if he had orchestrated the visions.

"How would you know?"

"I was there. You, Joey and I consummated the ties that bind us."

"I see we had similar dreams." My throat went dry as I tried to control my emotions. "That is not why I am here."

"Then why?"

"I have an event tonight, an embassy dinner party. I am here to see if you wish to attend."

"You are asking me to dinner without even acknowledging your betrayal?" His tone didn't seem as outraged as his words.

"There was no betrayal to acknowledge," I stated. "A business opportunity arose and I took advantage of it. It had nothing to do with you and if a similar situation were to arise again, I would use the same methods to achieve my ends."

He gave me an arched look. "Do you honestly think that I should accept that absurd excuse? Would you?"

"Of course not." Even I was aware of the appalling double standard. "There is no valid reason for you to sleep with another man. I'm not sure if I'd ever forgive you, to say nothing of allowing you back into my bed."

"And I should have no similar response." He seemed somewhat amused.

I took a step closer. My heart was racing as I accepted the inevitable. "You, I am confident, understand that the interests of KaibaCorp supersede my personal needs. My mind, my body, my very soul belong to the company."

He shook his head. "You gave your soul to me five thousand years ago."

"Then you should know I would never do anything to deliberately betray your trust." I knew I had to make some form of apology. I also knew that were the situation to arise again, I would make the same choice. "I could, however, perhaps not bring my work home with me in such a brazen manner. I have no secrets from you, but I had not considered that you may not be interested in how I obtain support in all cases."

Slowly his expression changed, passing from bemused to acceptance. "So where is this dinner?" he asked. "And why not take Honda; surely he would appreciate a good meal."

I laughed; it was the very reason I told Mokuba to take them. "Anzu is already escorting him to the affair. The embassy is welcoming the new Egyptian Ambassador. I thought you might wish to meet a few of your countrymen. Mokuba is bringing Isis."

"So, in fact, I am your third choice," he said, giving me that arched look again.

"You were always first." I wanted to throw him to the floor and show him he was never third. I moved a few steps more toward him. "I just wasn't sure you'd accept."

He smiled slowly. "I suppose this is a formal affair?" I nodded. "I should probably dress appropriately."

"I took the liberty of purchasing a formal kimono for you," I told him. "It's waiting at my condo."

"Your condo?"

"Yes. I thought we could go there to verify how well it fits."

"You had it custom made?"

"Yes. I believe I know all of your," I paused as my eyes roamed over his fondly remembered form, "key measurements."

He stepped forward and closed the distance between us. "You seem to have thought of everything." His fingers caressed my face briefly, before he pulled me gently down into a kiss.

Desire and relief swept through me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer, kiss him deeper. I could not repress the moan of pleasure as I slipped my fingers into his soft hair to hold him even tighter. His fingers mirrored mine.

For a moment, there was nothing but bliss, as our mouths seemed to merge. Parts of my dream came back to me. Blending and parting only to relive the joy of blending again.

I felt Pharaoh's hand slip out of my hair and desperately hoped that it was moving south.

"Hey Yami," Yugi's voice rang out behind us. "Do you know where the – oh geez! Guys! You could at least close the door." There was a slight click. "Grandpa, he's going to be a while," he said in the muffled distance.

That was bound to happen again. Or the other issue – that we were often too loud during the shop's business hours. "We should go." I couldn't catch my breath. "My place. More privacy. We can take as long as we need." I was going to need a long, long time.

He seemed inclined to agree.

We went back to the condo. Nakamura discreetly closed the partition and I took full advantage of the kindness to kiss and suck every part of Pharaoh that I could reach during the fifteen-minute ride.

I took him back to my rooms and showed him the kimono. His face remained almost impassive – only his eyes gave away his emotion.

"Do you like it?" I had to ask.

"It is sufficient," he answered mildly, but his gaze lingered on the details. The front was desert and sky, the back was a temple he'd once shown me and claimed was his. I put the Mutou kamon in the traditional places; across the back of the shoulder, the tailor had someone skilled embroider the absurdly long cartouche Pharaoh claimed was his name. "I suppose I should thank you for it."

I smiled. "The thanks will be seeing you wear it. It was a pleasure to make."

He actually did a double take, clearly stunned. "You? Made this?"

"I assisted, would be more accurate," I admitted. "Such a garment takes far more time than I had available. But I designed it, chose the materials, did some of the hand-stitching." I laughed, "I'm sure if you look, you will find my less-than-perfect seams."

He looked at the kimono again, caressing the silk once more. His eyes were moist when he reached out to me. I took his hand.

We led each other into the bedroom.

We did not fuck – we made love. And for the first time in ages, I was happy.


	45. 35: An Unhappy Anniversary

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 35: An Unhappy Anniversary

* * *

Chapter 35

Life was better then. Mostly. Pharaoh moved into the manor after less than a month of us commuting back and forth two hours. He moved in on St. Valentine's Day and I decided to make it a romantic weekend. Over a candle-lit supper, I gave him a pair of earrings I'd seen in a painting of one of the real pharaohs. It was an ankh atop three columns. I'd had to have a goldsmith make them so they were absurdly expensive. The pendant design was so obtrusively large that I hadn't actually expected him to wear them, but he put them on immediately, declaring that they were perfect and he actually did wear them daily – much to my shock.

I didn't think either of us was happy, really. He was constantly looking for something to fill his time. While I was working on KaibaLands1 and 2, he seemed to sleep a lot if he wasn't traveling to competitive events.

Pharaoh was seemingly attempting to earn his title of 'King of Games'. To all appearances, he didn't even care what the competitions were; he entered games of skill or chance at random just to prove he could win them. And he usually made it to the final rounds. He frequently placed in the top five even in games he'd never played before.

Construction on both KaibaLands was going well. I wanted to place KaibaLand1 in a town I found in Aichi Prefecture called 'Seto', but we couldn't find a 'Mokuba' and my brother claimed I would have an unfair 'home field' advantage during any competitions. For some odd reason, Noah agreed with him. Actually, Noah wanted to build it in Iwate Prefecture solely because of its new Chief Superintendent of Police.

Apparently, Mori had been given a promotion to the largest and least populated jurisdiction in Japan. He went from managing eight million people in a single city to managing one million in the entire Prefecture.

We decided that a KaibaCorp presence might make Mori feel more at home in his new job and opened a KaibaGames store and two Kaiba onsens there. We placed KaibaLand1 in Gifu – virtually the center of Japan. As a practical matter, Mokuba pointed out that the central location would reduce travel time for most of the park's guests.

We put KaibaLand2 in Arizona. It was dry and dusty and I thought Pharaoh would enjoy spending time with me there, but no, he did not.

"Merely because it is hot doesn't not make it like my homeland," he said as I was packing for yet another trip. "I don't understand why you purchased a condo there, but never use it."

"Because." I tried to muster some patience. "I am trying to be sure I include you in my plans. If I live in the US and you live here, we will see each other even less than we do now. You already complain that you are 'second'. I am making an effort to keep you from sliding to third." I closed the suitcase and took a breath. "What will you do while I am gone?"

"A tournament in Germany. A new one. I don't even remember the game now." He shrugged and crossed the room to me. "I'll learn it when I arrive if need be." He circled his arms around my waist. "And as we will not see each other for some time, I have another game I'd like to play."

He kissed me. I resisted for only a moment before giving in. The passion between us had not decreased and we still spent most of our time together in bed. Or in other convenient locations.

"Have I told you how much I hate this infernal company, my Prince?" he panted between kisses, unbuttoning my shirt. "I much preferred having you all to myself when you were poor."

"Come with me then." I got his shirt over his shoulders and began running my lips over his neck and ears. "We can fuck in the car. Screw on the plane. Make love at the hotel."

"Stay here," he moaned. "We can find new places to leave stains."

I laughed softly. We had left quite a mess for housekeeping in the living room one evening including one stain they had not been able to remove. They had to replace the cushion. "You know my price," I whispered. "Say the word and I will cancel the trip."

"Tempting," he cooed. "But not this time. Besides, if anyone is going to be handcuffed to the bed, it should be you. I am Pharaoh."

I got my hand inside his pants and began stroking him. "When I have you like this, you're my slave not my king. Deny it."

"I promise I will teach you what a slave is," he gasped. My pants loosened and then slipped to the floor. His hand grabbed my ass and squeezed firmly. "You will call me 'Master'."

We shoved the suitcase on the floor and fell back on the bed. The nice thing about owning the jet is that your flight always waits for you. This time it waited until we'd both satisfied ourselves, showered and I'd changed clothes and repacked.

The conversation was coming up more frequently. Pharaoh's love of games included sexual games. We played a few – role-playing, cosplay – but he wanted to explore more. I had been handcuffed before. I did not enjoy it. I knew the experience would be very different with Pharaoh, but I had not been able to convince myself that it was worth attempting. So I told him that he could bind me after I'd bound him, that I would even change my plans if he'd play 'slave' for a full day.

My relationship with Pharaoh was very different from the one I had with Joey. With Joey, there had never been any discussion of 'dominance'; we were equals. Or perhaps it was because my station was so far above his, it was meaningless. Pharaoh and I vied constantly, seeking to master each other and generally resolving the question in bed. The sex was certainly keeping my tension to a minimum, but it no longer satisfied me the way it had when we first dated. There seemed to be something missing, as if our bodies were involved, but our hearts were not.

And yet, each time I considered ending our relationship, I was overwhelmed with the knowledge that I could not leave him. I felt as if living without him would be impossible. But living with him was empty. I knew something was wrong, something was missing from our relationship, but I could not understand what. I tried not to think about it and instead tried to drown him in the passion I once felt for him.

Mokuba called me while I was in the air. "So did you look at the school paperwork yet?"

"I haven't had time." More correctly, I hadn't taken the time.

"Nii-sama, please!" He sounded almost desperate. "The application deadline is this week! It's the only program like it in the world."

A college in California started a degree in green energy engineering. Mokuba had talked about the program ever since seeing the brochure. He'd done two campus visits. Even Ishtaaru was impressed with the facilities. I had pointed out that he had a year and a half before he finished high school.

He responded by accelerating his studies, doubling his course load and finishing high school in time to start at the college during the summer session.

If I signed off.

I hated the idea of Mokuba being so far away again. At least now, he was only two hours away. In the US, it would be almost two days. The idea actually made me anxious. I had been avoiding the issue.

However, I could not get past the simple fact that my brother had earned the right to attend this school. He'd worked harder than I had anticipated and succeeded beyond my expectations. My personal desires were irrelevant; Kaiba's best interests were the important thing, and it was in both the company and my brother's best interest that I stop being irrational and sign the form.

"Yes, time is running short. Fax the document to me now and I'll sign it. You realize, of course, that I am sending Ishtaaru and a security team with you."

"Just to ensure I have no fun whatsoever," he scoffed. "Yeah, I realize."

"I know what they do on college campuses and you are too young to be involved in any of it." The document arrived and I used my touch pad to sign it. I sent it back before I could consider it further. "And I will be visiting frequently to verify your activities personally."

"I know, I know!" There was a pause. "Okay, I got it." He paused again. "Thank you, Nii-sama," he said softly.

"Brother, there is nothing to thank me for. You earned this." I got off the phone before I became irrational and changed my mind. I had a few months to prepare myself and hoped that it would be enough.

KaibaLand2 was a comparatively easy construction using existing technologies. KaibaEnergy and KaibaConstruction were doing most of the work, but we used local workers and local subcontractors wherever it was practical. And thanks to the relative ease in getting permits, licenses, and the like, the project had remained largely free of delays. KaibaLand1 was considerably more complicated with the number of steps needed – or the number of undisclosed 'fees' – dictated by the City, Prefecture, and Imperial governments. Still both sites were nearing completion and I was genuinely excited about opening the amusement parks that Mokuba and I had conceived as children.

The week after I returned, I had one of those days where nothing seemed to be going right. The Manor staff was tense and error prone. Nakamura, who was ordinarily very pleasant, had been sullen during the drive to the office. No one was at their desks to return my calls.

There was something about the date – but every time I tried to think about it, I found my mind wandering to other subjects.

Mid-morning, my desk phone rang. "Are you coming down or what?" Mokuba snapped at me. "Everyone is looking for you."

"Well, that would explain why I seem to be the only one working today!" I snapped back.

He was silent for a moment. "You forgot, didn't you?" he asked quietly. "Today's the first anniversary," he said before I could respond. "We're having an all-staff memorial in the courtyard." He hung up.

My hand was shaking when I put the phone down. I took several deep breaths, but they did nothing to calm my nerves.

The first anniversary of Gozaburo's death. I actually had forgotten. I had tried to forget his existence as much as possible. The service in the office was the first of four. The Imperial Family would be attending the afternoon service. I would be expected to speak at all of them. The Press would undoubtedly attend, waiting to hear glowing words about the great man.

My stomach turned, but I managed not to empty its contents.

I went to the courtyard, steeling myself for the ordeal ahead.

The monks were still chanting as I took my seat next to Mokuba and Noah. My Aunt sat beside Noah looking stone faced with apparent repressed grief. "A rather urgent call," I said as an explanation. "I was detained."

My brother just frowned deeply; Noah rolled his eyes.

Along with the KaibaCorp staff, I noticed that Honda, Pharaoh, and the Mutous had attended. Honda gave me a look that I'm sure was supposed to communicate something, but I had no idea what. Pharaoh's expression was more curious than anything else.

As the monk chanted for Gozaburo, it occurred to me that I was honoring him in a way I never honored my real father. My Dad; the man who wore glasses and cooked and had brown hair like mine. I never honored his first year or his fifth or his tenth. I could hardly remember his face. I had no altar, no pictures, no burning incense. I didn't even know his name. This man, this Gozaburo, his name I knew. But he was not my father.

He was not my father.

I looked at Mokuba. My brother had one hand over his eyes to hide his tears. He could weep for this – this person. Maybe he was Gozaburo's son. But I was not. I realized I was having trouble breathing.

He was not my father.

I could not get the thought out of my head; it grew louder and louder until the urge to shout it aloud became almost irresistible. I stood up suddenly, causing everyone to stare at me. I looked at my brother; I knew his grief was real, but for a moment, for the first time in our lives, I resented him. He shouldn't grieve, he should rejoice. That 'person' was dead.

Then I saw in Mokuba's eyes the pain he was feeling and I was certain that he knew how hard this was for me. He nodded sadly and looked away, and I left the courtyard. In the building's main lobby, I took several deep breaths, trying to settle my nerves and my stomach.

He was not my father.

"Seto?" Honda's voice was worried. "Are you okay? I know you and your dad had -"

"He wasn't my 'dad'!" I snapped. "Your 'dad' is more my 'dad' than that – that – thing ever was."

"Ok," he said slowly. "Why don't we go somewhere and talk this out? I know -"

"There is nothing to 'talk out'," I said simply. I took another breath and turned to face him. Pharaoh was with him and they both looked overly concerned. "I'm fine. I needed some fresh air. You should return to the service; I will be in shortly."

"I'll wait here with you," Pharaoh said.

"Yeah, it's kind of stuffy out there," Honda agreed. "Outside. In the courtyard."

"I do not need either of you standing around, watching me." I waved them both away. "Consider yourselves dismissed."

"Seto," Honda started and then stopped with a slight sigh of apparent frustration. "No." He shrugged. "You can yell if you want, but I'm not leaving you alone. I mean, you don't have to tell me about how bad your father was…"

"He was NOT my FATHER!" I stopped myself and took a deep breath again. "My father died when I was eight. That…thing…being honored out there was the person who adopted me. A legal guardian. Nothing more."

"When you were eight?" Pharaoh had an ironic smile. "Your lives parallel again; when you were my Priest, your father abandoned you when you were eight and the High Priest that trained you – Akhenaden – he was much like what Mokuba has told me of this Gozaburo."

Honda rolled his eyes. "Yami, knock it off with the mystic stuff, okay? You know it makes him crazy."

I shook my head. "There is no truth to this past life of yours – and if there were, is knowing that I have been raised by psychotics in both lives supposed to be helpful?"

"It is simply an observation." Pharaoh looked momentarily troubled. "And in truth, you had no cause to mourn his death either." He glanced back at the courtyard and gestured to someone. "I'm sure this dreary event will proceed without you. Shall we go?" It wasn't really a question.

"Of course not. I'm expected to speak shortly. Say something about his honor." My stomach churned again.

"Riiiiiiight," Honda smirked.

Then, unexpectedly, Honda grabbed my upper arm and dragged me to the elevator just as the doors opened. A very startled pair of employees got off as Honda and Pharaoh pulled me on. Honda pushed the button for the roof.

"And just where do you think you are taking me?"

"Someplace we can talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." I repeated, pulling my arm from his grasp. "And even if there were, frankly, it's none of your business."

"Yeah, well, since that's never kept you from sticking your big butt where it doesn't belong, I figure I owe you one."

"Clever doesn't suit you," I snipped, then I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "I understand you think that there is something wrong and you are expressing concern for me. I appreciate that. You are, however, wrong. I do not need your assistance. Nothing is wrong. The air was foul, I have cleared my head, and as soon as we stop, I will return to the service and say a few words."

"Ok, again – not stupid," Honda smirked. "Did you believe any of that, Yami?"

"I believe he intended for you to believe it," Pharaoh replied. "He surely knew better than to think I would swallow such a load of swill."

We arrived at the roof. I had never actually been on the roof of the building. There were a few tables with benches and umbrellas gathered at one end and several ash cans at the polar opposite corner. No one was using either at the moment.

"Seto," Honda started. "You have got to deal with this thing about your father –"

"HE WAS NOT MY FATHER!" I screamed. "He was a sadistic, evil, cruel, deceitful, hateful..." I couldn't even hear myself anymore. I realized that I was telling them about my childhood and I couldn't stop. His clever method of hitting me without leaving visible bruises. How he broke my arm in three places. Why he sent Mokuba to school in Paris. The burn scar on my shoulder. Things I had sworn I would never tell anyone.

"My Love!" Pharaoh exclaimed suddenly and threw his arms around me. "Stop! Please!" One of us was shaking. It was not the first time he called me 'my love', but it was the first time that it had meant something to me to hear it.

We stood there for a while just holding each other as I tried to force all those emotions back inside where no one – including myself – could see them.

"Ok." Honda put his hand on my shoulder. "I can't believe Mokuba would –"

"My brother doesn't know," I pointed out.

"How could he not? The kid's not stupid."

"He knows things happened, but not what." I let go of Pharaoh and wiped my face with my hand. "Gozaburo was a nearly perfect parent to my brother. I will not have that image tarnished."

"Seto, he needs to know this." Honda's eyes were as red as Pharaoh's and mine. "He needs to understand why –"

"What my brother needs is for me to live up to my responsibility; return to the service and honor the Kaiba name."

"A king must sacrifice all he has – all he is – for his people." Pharaoh observed. I hadn't expected him to understand why this was important, but I was very glad he did.

"Yes. 'Kaiba' is my kingdom now; it is my duty to honor all that came before me. Including Gozaburo."

"Even after what he did to you?" Honda was livid. "You don't have to honor that! Hell, the world should know what kind of –"

"No," I said simply. I had my emotions controlled again. "He is dead. I don't care what the world knows; I will not have my brother's hero soiled – however well deserved."

"He should know the truth."

"The truth is that Kaiba Gozaburo was a friend to the Empire and to the Imperial Family. He even received an Order of the Paulownia Flowers for his efforts to improve the economic lives of our citizens."

Honda snorted. "The real truth!"

I looked a Honda sharply. "Hiroto, you are, perhaps, my only true friend. But if you say anything to Mokuba about what we have discussed today, I will never speak to you again." I took one final deep breath. The whole emotional episode was irrational and inappropriate. What Gozaburo was or was not was irrelevant. The only thing that mattered now was what I was.

And I was Kaiba.

Honda, however, could not let it go yet. "Yami, talk to him! Don't you think Mokuba deserves to know the truth?"

Pharaoh gave me a faint smile, took my hand and kissed my palm. "It is far too late to return to that drab memorial; let us retire to your office and find more creative ways to spend our time."

"Yami!"

I pulled Pharaoh close to me and kissed him softly. "I am Kaiba, my love." It was the first time I'd returned the endearment. "That must take precedence over my personal desires." I let him go and walked toward the building entrance. Toward my responsibilities.

It was time to forget the man with glasses and brown hair. Who he was only served to distract me from being Kaiba – a distraction that did not serve me well.

They rode down with me and we returned to the memorial. Noah was speaking; Mokuba looked mournful, but better than he did before I left. I took my seat again and when Noah finished speaking, I stood and spoke some empty words I didn't mean that sounded right and appropriate. We lit the appropriate incense, mouthed the appropriate chants and rang the appropriate chimes.

Then I went to my office and emptied the contents of my stomach in my private bathroom. When I returned to my desk, my friends were waiting for me.

"Are you okay, Seto-kun?" Mutou asked. "That sounded bad."

"I'm fine." There were files on my desk that needed attention. "Surely you all have more important things to do with your time than spend the day on these incessant memorials."

"Not me," Honda shrugged.

"We had the day off anyway," Mai agreed.

"Well..." I didn't want to be touched, but it was hard not to be affected by their presence. Honda, Mutou, Mai and Pharaoh – the four of them were there solely because they cared about me. "I clearly won't get any work done with you all around." I shut down my desk. "We have an hour or so before I should leave for the next event. Come. I'll show you the games currently in RD."

The rest of the day went tolerably well. I could not manage to eat lunch and developed an excruciating headache shortly thereafter, but both conditions served to make me appear properly distressed over Gozaburo.

Mokuba and I returned home just before ten pm, both of us drained from an exhausting day.

"Come on, Seto, let's raid the kitchen." He loosened his tie and headed for it. "I haven't seen you eat all day and I'm starved."

"I'm fine," I lied. "You go on. I have a contract I need to review before I turn in for the night."

He paused and looked at me, his expression mournful again. "Yes Nii-sama."

"Wait!" I cupped his chin with one hand and brushed the hair out of his eyes with the other. He was so young and had endured so much. "You carried yourself with honor today. He would have been pleased. Maybe even as proud of you as I am. You are a phenomenal young man, Brother. It is for you that I do all that I do."

His eyes filled with tears. "I'm not worth it." His voice wavered. "Nii-sama, please, just be happy. I couldn't make him happy, please..."

I couldn't let him finish and pulled him fiercely into my arms. "You are worth everything and more, Mokuba! Giving you the world makes me happy." We held each other for a few minutes – until I realized that the staff had noticed us. I let him go and straightened myself. "I'm sure we both have better things to do than stand here entertaining the staff."

"Yeah." He sniffed. "Nii-sama, promise me something."

"Anything and everything, Brother."

"Take care of yourself when I go to California."

"Of course!"

"No, I mean seriously. You don't eat, you never sleep, you only go have fun if someone drags you to it –"

"I am hardly endangering my health."

"– you don't even notice how much weight you've lost!"

I did have to have several pants taken in at the waist. "I have noticed, but it isn't serious –"

"That's just what he always said! Seto, you're the only real family I have. Please – please..." His lip began trembling.

"I'll have a physical this week," I offered. "If Tanaka believes there is an issue, I will address it." I smiled. "And I will make Pharaoh sleep in his own room from now on, which should insure I get a few hours of actual sleep."

Mokuba smiled slightly. "Yeah, help reduce the overall noise level in the house too."

"If you don't want to listen, then turn off the intercom."

"Oh, so you know that's on!" he crowed. "That's kind of twisted, big bro! Kind of incest-ish, voyeur-ish, weird."

"You've been listening to us?" I had to agree; there was something disquieting about the idea.

The smile he gave me was creepier. "Only after I figured out what I was hearing." He laughed. "How are you such a prude, big bro?"

"I have a sense of decorum, Mokuba. That is not prudish. How long have you been listening in?"

He laughed again. "I turned it off the second time Yami stayed the night. I'm not that weird." He sighed. "You really should eat something."

"Truly, I'm not hungry. I think I'd be better served by sleep. The contracts can wait until morning."

"That sounds good."

We wished each other a good night and parted company. In truth, I did believe I could use a good night's sleep, but I wasn't in the mood to sleep alone.

Pharaoh had returned hours before Mokuba and I so I went to his room instead of mine. I found his door locked.

I stood, shocked, for a moment. How dare he lock the door against me in my house! It was a futile act, of course. I had a passkey that opened every lock on the property.

In the time it took me to get the passkey and unlock his door, I began to reconsider the act. Most likely he locked the door to have privacy from the rather large staff we had.

The suite Pharaoh was using was a bit smaller than mine, but provided enough space for him when he wasn't sharing my bed. I found Pharaoh in a deep sleep from which I could not rouse him. I had found him in that state occasionally. It frightened me actually; nothing I did would wake him when he was like that. He had even slept through a security drill once. Tamura assured me that he wasn't drugged or poisoned, and it didn't appear to happen often.

But it was worrisome. I left him a note to come see me when he woke and returned to my room.

My headache had eased somewhat, but it was still a dull throb pulsing against the back of my skull. I took a handful of painkillers and, after a brief glance at the documents I brought home, went to bed.

I dreamed of Pharaoh and Joey. I hadn't had such a dream since Pharaoh and I got back together, but tonight's dream was as vivid as ever. Pharaoh was on his knees allowing Joey to abuse his mouth. Joey's fingers caressed Pharaoh's hair and cheeks, stroked his ears, playing with the earrings I had given him and an ear-cuff – a piece of jewelry my dream added. I could almost hear Joey groaning. 'Oh yeah, King Tut, suck it, suck it.' I knew I would wake to sticky sheets if the dream continued to be so intense.

It did. I watched Pharaoh and Joey fuck for my amusement. At times, they seemed to know I was watching and performed acts just to torment me. At other times, they seemed oblivious to me and repeated to each other words they'd said to me at the heights of passion. In my dream, I could see their expressions as they groaned and gasped. Joey bit his lip as he sank hilt deep into Pharaoh and Pharaoh snarled. Doggie style – how else would I imagine my sweet puppy? What better way to dream of my Pharaoh, but submissively under a mutt and loving every stroke?

I could hear them, in my dream. It was maddening and compelling and further exaggerated the erotic nature of the experience. Pharaoh turning on Joey, both of them growling as my current love mounted my former. 'Yes. Yes. Yes,' Joey's voice softly whispering, his eyes clinched shut. I panted with him, as his voice grew louder, faster. As Pharaoh's hips moved faster. I could virtually feel the need for their release as I watched, helpless, unable to stop my own dreams from torturing me so exquisitely.

My own orgasm woke me. My room was pitch black and my sheets were damp with sweat and my own seed. My whole body throbbed with the desire to find someone to act out my dream. I didn't even glance for my robe as I went down the hall to Pharaoh's room.

If he would not wake, I would take him in his sleep.

But he woke as I entered the room, lifted the sheets as I approached his bed and engulfed me in kisses as I climbed in beside him. I did not have to say 'I want you' because he wanted me just as much.

Later, when I was coherent and pleasantly worn out, I called the office and cleared my schedule for the day.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Pharaoh asked as I hung up the phone.

"I dreamt another man had his way with you." I rolled on top of him. "I wish to dispel the image." I found myself stroking his earlobe and admiring the ear-cuff that he was indeed wearing. It was engraved with the kanji 'luck'. Odd the things the subconscious chooses to recall.

Several expressions crossed his face before he allowed a smile to linger there. "Dreamt or remembered?"

I sat up. "Should I remember seeing you with another man?"

"There was a time when our bed was a reward for Nubian slaves and Roman Ambassadors alike. You used enjoy seeing me have my way with any number of other men. And women."

"Those are your dreams not mine. In mine, any man who touches you should have his hands bitten off." I took his hand and gently bit his wrist.

"Just the men?"

"Anyone," I clarified, "man, woman or other."

He laughed, softly, lustfully. "I remember your favorite distinctly – it was an 'other'." His free hand caressed my hair as he elaborated on his favorite past life delusion. "An Aegean slave, a hermaphrodite. A gift to the temple to appease the God of Chaos."

"A hermaphrodite slave?" I shook my head then moved my teeth slowly up his arm.

"It was marvelous. Hair like spun gold and the most alluring brown eyes I have ever seen. It would follow you around on all fours when you allowed it to."

"Really, Pharaoh. Your perversions have perversions."

"It was most talented. And not just with its hands. What if it did not touch me with its hands?" Pharaoh purred. "What if it was its lips?" I leaned forward and nibbled his lips. He groaned. "And what if it used its cock or other parts?"

I worked my way down.


	46. 36: Spring

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 36: Spring

* * *

Chapter 36

"Hey, Nii-sama! Let me see your phone." Mokuba bound into my office with all the excitement of a child half his age. And with no concern for the meeting I was having with the Marketing Dept.

I looked at my brother, more amused than annoyed. "You do see that I am in the middle of something here, yes?" He shrugged. "It's on the desk. Continue, Gorou."

"Yes, uh, well we found that 61% of users..."

"Okay dude, I switched it. Send me the signal." Mokuba's voice cut over my new section head's and I waved him quiet again as I turned to watch my brother. He was on my desk phone and watching the screen on a new handset. "Okay, I've got a signal. Hang on a sec. Hey big bro, what's your password?"

"Really?"

He looked at me and grinned. "No. I didn't think you'd actually tell me." He walked over and handed me the unit he was working on. "Just enter it here." I typed and handed it back. He returned to my desk. "Dude? Call me." A moment later, the unit rang and he answered it. "Awesome! Okay. Seto's in a meeting so I gotta run. I'll call you from Noah's office next." He hung up and returned the new unit to me. "Okay, you're all set."

"A new phone?" I looked it over quickly. It was black, but with a good texture and a good size and weight. In the upper left corner was the Kaiba dragon. "Ours?"

"Yeah. I got tired of my old phone and thought I'd try designing a new one. The phone's through KaibaTech, the battery's new from KaibaEnergy. 22 hours of talk time and like a month of stand-by. Plus a bunch of the standard Smartphone shit – you know camera, high speed processor, video player, internet, email."

"Etcetera."

"Right. I uploaded all the data from your old old phone – the one you had at the condo – when I was testing data transfer. We can move your current stuff when you're done with these guys."

"I thought that phone's memory was wiped."

"It was." He shrugged with a grin. "I recovered it."

I wasn't sure if I was proud of him or unnerved. "Maybe you being on another continent will be a good thing," I commented.

He laughed. "I didn't read anything! Honest! Not even the emails from Joey," he teased. I tried to keep the pained expression off my face and he stopped laughing. "Sorry, Nii-sama, I…."

I tried to smile again. "You know, eventually you'll have a relationship that lasts long enough for me to tease you about. As it stands now, we'd need a new division to track them all."

He blushed faintly. "There haven't been that many."

"Close." I put the phone down. "I'll call you when we're done. Now go annoy Noah so I can get some work done."

"Cool. I'll email you the specs as well," he promised as he left.

It was several hours later when I had a moment to actually play with my new 'toy'. Mokuba had set it up with every personal and professional networking account he knew of and I had to spend the first half hour entering passwords to set up links. Then I spent some time personalizing layouts, icons, and quick links. The contacts list I noticed included virtually my entire high school class. I spent some time deleting names I would never contact again.

Until I reached 'Puppy'.

Joey's old number. Of course, it could not still be active. He'd been in the US for almost two and a half years. Two years, five months and two weeks. Or so. In any case, he had undoubtedly blocked my number. I certainly wouldn't accept a call from him.

I decided not to delete the number. In case he ever did call, I would know who it was and I could ignore or cancel it without answering.

I put the phone away and went back to productive work. When Mokuba came by at the end of the day, I gave him a temporary password and let him add the data from my current phone. It was an impressive bit of technology and I praised him for it.

"I am very impressed with this."

"It wasn't that hard, really. A lot of this is standard so it was mostly just putting the parts and the software into the frame."

"Still. Very good work. When do we roll out the product line?"

"Ha! Never," he smirked. "The three I made cost a load. They're not cost effective unless we enter the telecom industry and that just looked like a mess to me."

"Three – you, Noah and myself?"

"Yeah." He looked a little sheepish. "I know it's supposed to be just you and me, but it seemed kind of wrong to leave him out."

I nodded. "Yes. He's almost like having another brother."

"I suppose I should take that as a complement?" Noah asked from my doorway.

"Hardly. I'm trying to get rid of this one not add another."

"Yeah, I don't need to be the youngest of three," Mokuba added. "Although, you'd be a nicer big bro."

"I'm nice," I protested.

"I see." Noah came in a sat next to Mokuba. "And how long have you been suffering under these delusions of nice-ness?"

"I point out that I haven't killed either of you."

"Oh well, that's certainly proof of nice," Noah chuckled, "or the current high costs of hit men."

"I'm sure I could get a two-for-one price deal."

"How?" Mokuba snickered as he put my two phones down and took the two Noah was carrying. "Pay him a bonus?"

"Of course not." I joined the two of them on my couch. "That would defeat the purpose of the cut price." They both agreed. "I'd be nice and let him have me for a night."

"Cost effective," Noah agreed. "But what if he doesn't want you?"

I smiled thinly. "No one's said 'no' yet."

"Wow, we really are a bunch of sick twisted freaks." Mokuba shook his head. Noah and I laughed; my cousin knew more details about the truth than my brother did. "Here." Mokuba handed Noah and I our handsets. "Everything should be up to date. Oh, and something else – they're as water-resistant as we could make them and you can't turn the GPS signal off. Tamura says with that, if you keep the phone on you at all times, none of us can get snatched again."

The thought sobered us all. Another time I failed him; he should never have been in France in the first place. If I hadn't been so intent on my own selfish needs...

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba shook my leg gently. "You can't blame yourself for everything that's happened to me. I knew that fucker was a sicko. I should have dealt with him in the first place."

"You wouldn't have been there in the first place if I weren't so stubborn," I reminded him.

"And neither of you would have been in that position if Uncle hadn't been an evil asshole using children against each other!" Noah snapped. "And, for the record, he wouldn't have adopted either of you in the first place if I had been good enough to be his heir; he wouldn't have needed anyone else."

Mokuba and I both looked at Noah. It was the first time he'd ever said anything about his position in the family.

"You don't know that," Mokuba said quietly. "He wasn't like –"

"He told Mother," Noah spoke over my brother. "He didn't know I was awake. He told her I was too soft to be his son. That he'd rather adopt an outsider than adopt me as his heir."

There was a moment of silence before Mokuba spoke again. "He wasn't good at telling people how he felt, but he wouldn't have included you in his will if he didn't love you, Noah. Look, I know he was harder on you guys than he was on me. But I got to know him, kind of. He really did love you." Mokuba wiped his eyes. "I know he did."

I looked at Noah. My cousin sighed and shook his head. I put my hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "I think you must have known him better than anyone, brother. I'll trust your judgment. I'm sure time will give us all some perspective." An idea occurred to me and rather than analyze it, I simply went with it. "And I think it is us three now. No more cousins, just the sons of the House of Kaiba. I could, as Head of the House, legally adopt you both."

Noah laughed honestly. "And I call you 'Dad' from now on? Not on your life!" He put his hands on both of our shoulders. "No, I'll admit that when you first showed up, I was a bit jealous. OK, a lot jealous. But that's long gone. You two have always been more like brothers to me." He smiled. "I like that title though. Sons of the House of Kaiba."

"I think Dad would have liked it, too." Mokuba brightened some. "We should put that in a kanji and use it on stuff that's just for us."

"Like the new phones?" I offered.

"Yeah. And memos and stuff."

"Should be easy enough," Noah agreed. "I'll work up something and order notepads."

"Hey, I'm starving!" Mokuba stood up suddenly and stretched. "Since no one seems to notice we're all missing, why don't we sneak out, grab some take-out somewhere and go catch a movie."

I shook my head. "I can't; I…." I stopped. "Have we ever gone to the movies together?"

"Of course." Noah frowned in thought. "We must have." We all thought about it for a few minutes. Finally, Noah shrugged. "Fine. What's playing? I don't want to see anything mushy. I've had my fill of romance for the last month."

"I thought I saw a bunch of girl's numbers in your contacts!" Mokuba teased.

"Hey! What happened to privacy?"

"I should point out that you were the fool who gave your cell phone to a 15-year-old." I chuckled. "Find something I don't have to think about. If we're going to escape, let's truly escape."

We each made the necessary calls to clear our evenings and got out of the building before anyone managed to stop us. We stopped at a sushi bar Noah knew and then went to a martial arts comedy that was actually very entertaining. Afterward, Mokuba suggested a bubble tea bar with karaoke – which the two of them indulged in while I refrained.

We made it home before dawn, but not much before.

Pharaoh was waiting in my room when I arrived. "Where have you been?" he demanded. His tone was decidedly possessive.

"Excuse me?"

"Where have you been? It's four am, and you have ignored my calls. I am not in the habit of accepting such treatment. I will allow, however, that with the park opening so soon, there may have been extenuating circumstances. I am therefore giving you an opportunity to explain yourself."

"I don't think I need to –" I started, outraged and then suddenly realized why he was so upset. "We had plans for this evening, didn't we?"

"Yugi and Mai send their regards," he answered dryly.

"Mokuba, Noah and I found ourselves with a free afternoon. We went to a movie." I had completely forgotten about meeting Yugi and Mai for dinner.

"A movie?" His brow knit. "You stood me up for a movie with your brother?"

"As odd as it may sound, the three of us have never done anything that simple. Go to a movie, sing karaoke, relax."

"You? Sang karaoke?"

"They sang," I chuckled. "I watched. And laughed." I looked at my phone. "I turned it off so the office wouldn't call." There were four missed calls from Pharaoh. "Forgive me. I didn't think."

He frowned again. "Even with Yugi, it was embarrassing."

"I'll make it up to you," I promised, crossing to him and slipping my arms around his waist. "I truly did not intend to embarrass you."

He thought it over while I kissed his neck. "Well, I guess I could be persuaded to forgive you. I suppose I know a way you can make it up to me."

"Name it," I whispered.

"Let me bind you tonight."

I stopped. The thought gave me chills.

"No pain, I promise. Just a harmless little game." He pulled my hands from around himself and held my wrists together. "You'll enjoy it."

"I..."

"What are you afraid of?" he whispered warmly.

I took a step away from him. "I am not afraid. My...hesitation...stems from the fact that I understand we are both competitive men. Our tendency to try to win at all costs may lend itself to us taking actions that later prove counterproductive." I took a deep breath and felt more secure. "Now would be a bad time for such games at any rate. In four hours, I need to leave for Gifu. I'll be there until the park opens."

"Yes, and Yugi and Mai are also leaving for two weeks. That was why we scheduled dinner for tonight."

I frowned this time. "I have already apologized." I could see he was hurt, however, so I decided to give a bit. "Come with me. I'll make it up to you there."

"I have my own plans."

"Those being?"

"Mine."

We looked at each other for a moment. Something was between us, but neither of us could move past it. I finally asked the question in the back of my mind. "Who is he?"

"Who is who?" He looked confused. Then his expression became dark. "Surely you don't mean Yugi?"

"I meant who is your other lover. Unless, you mean to imply that you are still..." The words faded from my lips as I realized that that was exactly what he meant. "Are you and Yugi still –"

"Are Yugi and I still one soul divided into two bodies? Yes. And, although our intimate contact is rare these days – and no, not tonight – it will never stop just as I will never stop worshiping Ra. Or loving you, unfortunately." He smirked. "Just as you will never let go of your precious Joey."

Heat ran through my body as his words cut straight to my weakest point. "How dare you –"

"Presume such? I don't. You still call for him in your sleep." I had no idea. The revelation left me temporarily speechless. "You have on several occasions, held me in your arms and called his name. I accept this solely because I understand, Priest, that you and he are bound by ties you cannot deny – just as you and I are."

There it was – the thing between us. The reason I could not give myself to Pharaoh wholly. This irrational desire for a boy that could no more care for me than Gozaburo did. It was maddening. Disturbing. Unfair.

"Leave," I said with as must poise as I could retain.

"For how long? A day? A year?" He laughed humorlessly. "To what end? I'd return to you or you'd return to me and the cycle would begin again. Five thousand years ago you swore on your life's blood that nothing would take you from my side; you even still have the scar." He pulled my hand, and turned my wrist up to show a birthmark – a faint line that paralleled my vein. "And cursed fool that I am, I swore the same to you."

He put his wrist beside mine. There was an old scar. I'd seen it before but I'd never noticed how similar the two marks were. I pulled my hand away from him.

"Then I release you from your oath to me."

"Would that make you happy?" He sneered.

I tried to say it would, but I couldn't even pretend to lie. I could almost love Pharaoh. I could almost fool myself into thinking he was enough. If I lost him as well as Joey, my life would be truly empty.

'I choose to believe' Fujita Tenchi had said at his wedding. He chose the happy fiction over the lonely truth. There was no magic after all; it just took me a little while to see through this particular smoke. 'Love' is merely what we call compromise with someone we fuck.

"No," I replied with a heavy sigh. "I should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. Then he seemed to understand my position and nodded slightly. "Later in the week I will be going to a Mah-Jong competition with Grampa. We will be returning in time for the opening of KaibaLand."

His plans; a concession. "I'm sure you will do well. Please give my regards to your Grandfather. I will see that hotel arrangements are waiting for him. I'll be sure my key is at the desk for you."

"Thank you." He turned and left the room.

I stood, shaking, unable to master any of the emotions swarming me. I wanted to scream, to break things, to cry, to run and grab him and never let him go.

To go back. To go back to being simple. To just Tak and loving Joey and not knowing there was anyone named Pharaoh in the world.

In an almost blind impulse, I pulled out my phone, scrolled through the numbers, and dialed Joey's. This time, I would beg. This time, I would let go of my pride and say the things I should have said at the airport before I let the only man I'd ever really love fly away.

"Mmm." I heard someone kissing when the call was answered. "Yeah?"

I was too paralyzed to speak, but a second voice responded. "You know what I like, baby."

"Later," Joey chuckled. I heard the screech of several buttons being pushed simultaneously on the phone, but the call did not disconnect. "Gimme that cock," Joey purred.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" the other man groaned. "Oh God, I love how you do that!" He moaned as I remembered exactly what Joey's mouth felt like when he wrapped it around my cock. I could hear the sucking, the slurping. The moaning and groaning. The orgasm when the man – Hirutani, no doubt – was finally allowed to release.

"Fuck me, Joey," he begged. "You know you want to."

I should have hung up. I did not want to listen to the man I was planning to pour my heart out to making love to someone else. But the simple truth was that I was absolutely riveted – by mind and libido – to the call. It was like a train wreck from which I could not tear my proverbial eyes away.

"Like this?" Joey teased.

"Oh Fuck! Come on, baby! Put it in!"

"It is in."

"Deeper, damn it!"

"I'm getting there," Joey snickered as his lover groaned.

I could all but hear each stroke, knowing Joey's control and imagining him slowly pushing in by half inches while the man under him went mad with desire.

"Please, baby, faster!"

"What's the hurry? Don't you like this?"

"You make me crazy you fucking sonovabitch! Oh God! Fuck me, please, fuck me!"

"Like this?" The bed creaked and both men groaned.

"YES!"

"You like this?"

"YES!"

"You want me to cum?"

"Oh fuck yes! Please!"

"Say you love me."

"Oh fuck!"

"Say it. I can do this all day, Tani." He chuckled evilly and I knew he had every intention of making that man suffer exquisitely. "I won't cum til you say it."

"Oh God!"

"Say it. I know you do."

"Oh….fuck…"

"Say you love me."

"Oh…shit…oh God!"

"Say it!"

"Oh shit, Joey!" the man finally burst. "I love you!"

"Again!"

"Fuck! I love you, Joey! I love you! Iloveyou! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouI…"

They both howled. I was panting with them, my lips moving, whispering the words too.

"I love you, Joey."

"What?"

Joey sounded surprised and I heard someone fumbling with the phone. "Oh Shit! Hello?"

I gasped – I hadn't realized I'd spoken out loud. I disconnected the call. Seconds later, the phone rang. I cancelled the call. And then realized that that act would have sent it straight to my voicemail.

I threw the offending handset across the room hoping it would shatter into a thousand pieces. Instead, it bounced loudly and dropped intact on the floor.

I, too, dropped to the floor and did not shatter into a thousand pieces.

I had never felt helpless before. Not when my mother died, not when my dad followed her. Not when we passed from aunt to uncle to cousin, each more foreign and less caring than the last until Mokuba and I were taken to the orphanage and forgotten. Anger, sadness, confusion, yes, I felt those. But I always knew what to do next. I always could see a plan for what I wanted. My plans didn't always succeed, but I could always see the goal and a path to it. I always had hope.

This 'love' – this was hopeless. I opened my heart and let this boy in. I would have given up Kaiba for him, if he had asked. And he couldn't care less. I am merely another fool he can make beg for his attention. I trusted, I had faith and I let him make a fool of me. Two years after he leaves me, I still can't let him go. He haunts my mind yet I'm not even a thought to him. And I can't see a way to change that – I have no hope of getting him back.

I growled in frustration. Even Gozaburo had never tormented me as well as this. Throwing myself out a window was beginning to sound pleasant. Maybe…

Maybe Gozaburo was right about relationships, lovers, love. Maybe he was trying to protect me from wasting my energy on emotions that hurt so much they become all-consuming. He would never have let someone in, never have been reduced to being the pawn of one lover and the toy of another. Friends, Gozaburo was wrong about – friends were useful.

Lovers? Maybe he was right about them.

I began packing. I called Nakamura and had him drive me to the airport early. There was always work to do and the sooner I got to KaibaLand, the sooner I could start.


	47. Interlude 11: Otogi's Confession

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Interlude #11: Otogi's Confession

* * *

Interlude #11

I hate admitting it, I really do, but the truth is – I like Kaiba Seto. I'd never tell a soul that, of course – not even Ryou – but he's actually a nice guy if you can get past his ego. His very flexible both physically and mentally and that's the highest compliment I can pay anybody. People who are stiff break under pressure. You have to know how to bend, to weather life's storms.

That's how I know he's not completely the bastard he wants people to think he is; he's weathered too much. I mean, even if you only read his official biography and don't know the details I witnessed, you can tell his life has had some truly shitty moments. He's like one of those Tokyo skyscrapers; life's earthquakes come and he just sways with that arrogant 'don't you wish you were me' expression of his.

The fact that he's a sexy sonovabitch doesn't hurt, either. I was way more tempted than I should have been the one time he made a move on me.

And Kaiba's an honest businessman; at least he was with me. He gave me a decent deal for retail rights to Dungeon Dice. I still can set up booths at conventions and handle internet sales, but the income from KaibaGames Retail was enough to cover the rent and most of the bills. Of course, with what Ryou was making, my income was moot point even after subtracting 20% for his pimp.

I mean 'House Mother'.

Her, I don't like. Not one bit. In fact, the only person I've ever met that I liked less than HouseBitch was Gozabitch, Kaiba's father. Two of the most inflexible people I've had the misfortune to meet. The two of them got along just swell. Apparently, Kaiba-sama was a delight when he came to negotiate Ryou's contract. She thought using my love as a sperm bank was just fine so long as Gozabitch was willing to pay top dollar.

And Ryou just shrugs! "That is the way of things." He says if the subject comes up. He still goes back to the House the first weekend of every month to make sure she's okay.

He stopped taking me with him when I called her a money-grubbing whore witch to her face. It was the nicest thing I could think of. It was her birthday, after all.

But apart from her, life was wonderful. Ryou and I had a cozy little condo in the suburbs, only fifteen minutes away from his precious Kaiba. I was doing well enough with the game sales that when I wasn't on the convention circuit, I could spend most of my free time doing yoga and tai chi.

I still taught the occasional class, but mostly for a dojo near the condo. I stopped paying attention to my rank and concentrated on my forms. I even had time to start learning Aikido so that Ryou and I could spar in the evenings. I made him start doing yoga when working for Gozabitch started pushing his stress through the roof. Now he was almost as flexible as I was.

It made for some very interesting antics in the bedroom. We had already worked through all the positions in the Kama Sutra. Now we were trying to see how many standard yoga positions we could make love in. Everyone needs a hobby.

I was at the dojo stretching when my friend Sato Aya called me.

"Are you busy tonight?" she asked. "And for the rest of the week?"

"I might be," I said warily. "Depends on what you want me to do."

She laughed. "Take my sister-in-law to dinner."

"The one with no chin and one eye smaller than the other? Oh my God, I am so busy you would not believe it!"

"You are such a liar!"

"Yes, but I can't be seen in public with ugly people."

"I would never do anything that cruel to you."

"Huh. Well maybe I'm free then. What do you need, sweetie?"

"Easy one – teach my classes this week. I have to go out of town."

"Oh! I thought you wanted something real. Sure, no problem. Have to go or want to?" Since my schedule was so loose, there was almost never an issue with last minute changes.

She groaned. "My parents. My cousin is getting married and my father wants me to meet all her rejects." She snickered. "Who knows? Maybe I'll come back with a husband."

"Really, I don't know why you haven't found one yet!"

"I'm not traditional enough."

"Thank God for that!" I laughed. "Traditional girls are boring."

"Boring but married," she sighed. "Well, I have to go; I still have to pack. Thank you so much! I'll email you my schedule."

"No prob, sweetie. Have a good trip. Snag yourself a rich one."

Among Sato's other contracts were actually ten classes a week at KaibaCorp's main office. So I never minded taking over for her because it usually meant I could go at least steal a kiss from my honey.

I let the dojo know that I would be unavailable for the rest of the week and headed to the Kaiba office for the late class.

I got there a bit early so I went up to the top floor. At the main lobby desk, I always show my driver's license and sign in as a guest; on the Executive Level, I had to show the security desk my KaibaCorp ID. I hated showing it because it made people believe that I worked for Kaiba – which I do not. He may own everything else in Japan, but he doesn't own me. Ryou got it for me so that I would never have to go through the security screenings and I confess it was an ego trip to watch KaibaCorp staff bend over backwards to please me when they saw it. But generally, I preferred to just slip in, teach the class and slip out.

"Good afternoon, Otogi-san." Ryou's secretary stood and bowed as I approached his desk.

"Hello, sweetie. Is he in?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll let myself in. Thanks." I opened his office door to a bit of a surprise.

HouseBitch and a pair of Geisha-in-training dressed in full regalia were having tea.

"Otogi-san!" Ryou rose smoothly to meet me at the door. "You remember my House Mother, of course." Under his breath he added, "be civil." He led me to the group. "I don't believe you have met my Little Sister Kousui and my Little Brother Keusetsu."

Rainfall and Snowfall. Ryou was Peachblossom. HouseBitch did love giving them precious names. Neither was 'little' although both were young; eighteen or so. "I presume they are 'professional' siblings?" Ryou's smile didn't waiver as he nodded once, but I know he hates it when I use 'professional' in that tone. "Pleasure, I'm sure. Mother. Siblings." I bowed – from the shoulder, not the waist. "Well, don't let me interrupt this little family scene. I just happened to be in the neighborhood so I'll just run along."

"Otogi-san, actually, this involves you. Mother, Otogi and I are living together – with Kaiba-sama's permission, of course." She frowned and shook her head. "Otogi, Mother is retiring and has asked me to replace her as, well I guess, House Father."

"What?"

"I'm too old," Mother interjected. "It is Momoka's responsibility to train the next generation. I'll give Kaiba-sama these two."

"Oh you horse-trading b–"

"Ryuji!"

"You know, it's just a good thing that Kaiba won't take that deal." I looked at Ryou and knew the expression on his face. "Oh, do not tell me you are considering this idea!"

"Not exactly. I agree with you; Kaiba-sama would not accept another person simply inserted into my position. He has, however, mentioned that it would be useful if he had one of 'me' in every office."

"How does your being in Kyoto help him?" Or me?

"Actually, I was thinking of me being here. Mother could keep the actual house – for all the years of service you have given it." He bowed to her then turned back to me. "And I could take the students and open a new Okiya. Here."

"What, KaibaGeisha?" He seemed to consider the name. "You are kidding me, right? Tell me you are kidding me."

"Ryuji, we have a new generation now. Forgive me, Mother, but flower arranging and fan dancing have limited uses in the modern era."

"I love your fan dancing," I reminded him.

A sultry smile cracked his professional demeanor for just a moment. "Music, art and formal dance will always be part of what Geisha do, but we must grow with the times. Event Planning, Dueling, Facebook – even the art of the striptease – these are the skills we need to entertain men like Kaiba. And Mother, I assure you, during my contract with both Gozaburo and Seto, many executives have asked what it would cost to pry me away from Kaiba."

"More than I could afford," I remarked to the wall.

"My point, Otogi-san, is that there is a demand for people with the skills and training of a true Taikomochi or Geisha. I had been thinking of working on a program with KaibaEducation, but I hadn't thought of my own House."

"Not yours," Mother interrupted. "It must be Komo River Okiya."

He bowed to her. "Of course, Mother, I would never let our name fade away. Mother, Kaiba-sama will be ready to see us in just a few moments, and I'm sure Kousui and Keusetsu would like to freshen up. There is a dressing room through that door. Please excuse me for just a moment while I attend to Otogi-san's needs."

They all bowed very formally to each other and the two little ones hurried off to make themselves even prettier. Ryou gestured me toward the exit, and, rolling my eyes, I went.

In the hallway, he put his hand over my mouth before I could even start. "I know Ryuji, don't say it, I know. You don't like Mother, you want me to retire. Please, for once just be quiet and listen. Mother was there for me at a very dark part of my life. You didn't know me then, Ryuji, and I assure you, you would not have liked me. I was cruel. Those piercing scars you found on my chest and stomach were nothing compared to what I was willing to do to others. Mother guided me through that and helped me tame my darker nature. I owe her. And you will be civil from now on, is that clear?" I looked down at his hand then back at his face. "Just nod."

I nodded and he removed his hand. "Now, I'm sorry I don't have more time to visit with you, but I want to discuss taking over the Komo River Okiya with Mother and Kaiba."

"You do realize that I don't understand why you're considering this at all."

"Because you're not looking at the larger picture. If I become House Father, then I will retire as an active Geisha. And if I can get Seto to back Komo River financially, then I will retain my position here, and be able to train the next generation without having to worry about turning a profit immediately."

"Is that the happy part?"

He smiled. "No, my green-eyed beauty, the happy part is that there is no prohibition against a House Mother being married. I would be free to give my heart to whomever I choose."

My mouth fell open. Ryou had sworn on any number of occasions that he would never be mine to have and to hold. That he would never even consider the idea. No matter how often I said 'I love you', he never returned the sentiment. 'I will never promise you forever, not even in my heart' he'd asserted from the start.

"Now then, since she may well become your Mother-in-law if this all works out, do you think you can be nice to Mother from now on?" I could only nod dumbly. "I think I like you silent and stunned. I may have to shock you more often."

I wanted to say something clever, but all I could think was 'I would be free to give my heart to whomever I choose'.

He glanced at his watch. "I should return to them. Kaiba should be about finished with his meeting." He gave me a light peck on the lips. "I may be late tonight." He got two steps away before I caught his hand and stopped him.

"Ryou," I felt shaky and stupid, but I had to ask. "Would you choose to give your heart to me, if you could?"

He smiled again. He pulled me into his arms. He kissed me deeply. "You stole it long before I could have given it to anyone." He left me melting like butter in the middle of the hall.

I managed to float my way to the classroom. I arrived a minute or two late and the usual array of secretaries had no trouble recognizing a lovesick queen when they saw one. I took just enough teasing to get my head back into perspective.

It didn't matter whether he took over the Okiya or not, if he stays in Domino or goes to Kyoto. I'll be with him. Maybe the Geisha should learn yoga.

I pulled everyone together and started class. We were about ten minutes in when someone let out a loud, frustrated sigh.

"There, now see? You made me late!" I glanced at the door and saw one of the women I vaguely remembered from past classes. She reached down and hit the little girl beside her a bit harder than I felt comfortable watching. "You ruin everything!"

"Okay, you need to take a deep breath," I said. "Come in and take a mat. I'll let you take this class as a freebie, but don't make it a habit, okay?"

"Thank you, Sensei!" She bowed and hustled the child to the back of the room. "Sit over there and don't cause trouble," she snapped.

"Why don't you get a mat for her too?" I said. "Here, I'll help. Everyone deep-breathe for a minute. In-two-three-four-" I counted out the pattern as I got the two settled and breathing with the rest.

The woman frowned at me; the child looked at me quizzically, but followed my instructions thoughtfully.

'Must be short for her age', I thought as I sat down again. Most children as young as she appeared to be have trouble sitting still long enough for the breathing part; this one got the hang of it faster than her mother did. "Okay, one more in, one more out then we'll move on." I spent a little more time than usual explaining each position and we went a few minutes past our regular time, but it was a good class.

Afterward, the latecomers came over to me. "Is Sato-chan still going to be teaching this class?" the woman asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm just filling in while she takes care of some family business. Did you need something? I can pass on a message."

"Oh. No. I just wanted to know if she teaches anywhere else. Thanks to her, I can no longer get here on time." She glared at the child.

"Oh, well." I wasn't sure what to say, but she went on before I had to say anything.

"She has some special class in the afternoon so she has to stay late and the preschool won't keep her until this class ends so I'm stuck waiting for her to hurry up."

She was around preschool height, so not 'short' just better focused that most kids her age. "Well at least your daughter's smart." Dumb kids should be drowned before they become stupid adults.

"Oh, I don't have any children," she protested, horrified. "I don't even want children! That is my sister's child."

"Oh." How awkward.

"It's a long story," she lamented.

"Really?" I tried to sound uninterested, but either she couldn't tell or didn't care.

"My sister died three years ago." I couldn't help wishing it was the woman speaking who'd died. "Her husband ran out on her. I told her he would. Her fault for marrying a damn towel-head and not finding a proper Japanese boy like I said to. Got her pregnant and then went running back to whatever desert spawned him with some weak story about his family temple having collapsed! Who has a family temple? Really!"

She took a breath and I got a word in. If the sister was anything like her, no wonder the boy ran off! "That's a shame, really. How good of you to take the girl in."

"I've only had her two weeks and she's been one trial after another! At least I don't have to worry about school yet since she can go to the preschool here. But they're talking about not being able to challenge her or some nonsense!" She sighed. "My mother had the girl first but she decided that she was too old to run after a toddler anymore. So, my brother took her for a while. But he has three of his own and this one did everything she could to make their lives miserable!"

I glanced at the child; she was quietly watching me, listening to our conversation. I'm not the type of person who gets along well with children, but this one seemed all right. She was quiet, thoughtful and learned yoga quickly. Worked for me.

I knew I was going to regret asking, but I simply could not resist. "And just how did she do that?"

"Oh she's always showing off how much better she is than everyone else, and how smart she is, and how her mother was so much better than my sister-in-law."

"She was," the child said simply.

I nearly choked trying not to laugh at the serious little expression. "Well aren't we special? You must spend too much time with Kaiba. He spends a lot of time showing off how smart he is, too."

"Thank you," she replied.

Her aunt hit her. "Arrogant whelp! You are nothing like Chief Executive Kaiba! You should be ashamed of yourself."

I took a half step forward, which forced the child behind me slightly. I don't particularly like children, but I'm not about to watch some crone smack one around. "Look, I don't know Sato's full schedule, but I'll let her know you want to try a different time. Until she gets back, though, why don't I call Anzu and see if they have someone who can stay a little late this week and watch her for you. You seem just a little stressed." And I seem just a little queer.

The Aunt's eyes widened. "Vice President Mazaki? Oh no, I wouldn't want to bother Management with her!"

"Oh I'm sure it's no bother; ZuZu loves kids. Have you met her daughter, Hianko?" I pulled out my cell and speed dialed Anzu. "She's a little doll. I'd have one if they were all like that." I glanced at the child beside me and gave her a wink.

"It's Uncle Ru-ji!" Anzu answered brightly on speaker. "Say 'hi, Uncle Ru-ji'."

"Hi, Uncle Ru-ji," Honda replied dryly.

"Hi, ZuZu, hey there sexy!" I answered. "How's my favorite old marrieds?"

"Annoyed," Honda sighed.

"Don't blame me this time," Anzu groaned. "This is Ryou's mess."

"Oh My God!" I couldn't help squealing. "Is Kaiba going to back the Okiya?"

"Oh so you knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"He told me today, when I was on my way down for class. You could have knocked me over with a feather! Did Moneybags say yes?"

"Are kidding? He's thinking making about key staff attend before they get promoted!" I squealed again and they both laughed. "You sound excited."

"I am! Ryou said if Kaiba backs the Okiya, we can get married."

"Oh Ryuji!" Anzu cooed. "Congratulations!"

"'Can' get married or 'will' get married?" Honda chuckled.

"Oh, honestly! You're almost as bad as Mr. Nitpick himself," I huffed. "He said 'can' not 'will', but that is entirely beside the point."

Honda laughed warmly. "I know. Congrats."

"Thank you, sweeties." My eyes flicked up and I saw the aunt giving me an impatient look. I guess she forgot that I was friends with the dreaded Upper Management people. She blushed and looked away when her eyes met mine. "Okay, so I actually had a reason for calling. One of the students in the yoga class has a niece in some special ed thing in the preschool downstairs."

"Ishtar," Anzu said. "She scored so high on our placement test we had to bring in a new teacher for her. She's very bright."

"I can tell. Well, unfortunately, the little one's class runs right over the big one's and I was wondering if there's anyone who could watch the little thing for a half hour or so in the evenings this week while her aunt takes my class." My eyes darted between aunt and niece. "I think the poor thing could use a break." I left it vague which poor thing I meant.

"Oh," Anzu sounded thoughtful. "After hours care for parents trapped working late." I could hear typing. "Of all the stupid things not to think of…."

"Yeah," Honda drawled, "some people's mommies don't know when to go home."

There was some movement, and some Hianko sounds, and Anzu's voice in the background indistinctly. Then she came back to the phone.

"Okay, Ryuji? I should have something in place downstairs by Saturday. In the meantime, Katya said she'd come get Ishtar and bring her up here." My friend laughed. "She said if the kid knows hiragana, she can help with the filing."

Just as a gag, I looked at the child. "Do you know hiragana, sweetie?"

For a moment, she gave me almost the identical offended sneer that Kaiba would have given to that question. "I can read. Kanji and Kana."

"Oh. Well." I had no idea kids her age were reading. Not that I actually know when kids started reading or how old she was.

"I can also add, subtract, multiply and divide," she added without either undue pride or shame.

"Vain mutt," her aunt muttered and tried to reach around me to hit the child again. I put my arm out and she hit me instead.

She started apologizing profusely, but I just rolled my eyes. "ZuZu, sweetie? Ok, yes, I'm sure the little one and Katya will get along just fine – although I think I'd throw her in Kaiba's office just to see what he'd do with her."

"She is very bright, isn't she?" Anzu laughed. "I told you about this girl, Honda."

"If you say so," he answered. "I only worry about one kid."

"He never listens to me," Anzu lamented. "And that's Seto on my other line. I have got to run. Have Sakurai-san call Katya tomorrow morning to work out the details. You have her number, don't you?"

"No. Hold on." I looked around. "Either of you have a pen and paper?" They both shook their heads. "And I have nothing to write with. I'm sure she can find it."

"And she'll never call anyway," Anzu tsked. "Let's do one better. Why don't I send Honda and Katya down there now? Katya can work out the details and you can take Honda to dinner and fill him in on this Okiya idea." It wasn't the first time the three of us had eaten without Anzu and Ryou, and I doubted it would be the last. The three of us were becoming our own little family; of course, Hianko was as close to a child of my own as I wanted to get.

"Are you buying?"

She laughed. "Bye, Uncle Ru-ji!" I heard the line click.

I hung up. "Ok. Anzu's assistant is coming down and –"

"Oh, God!" the woman gasped. "I told you, you shouldn't have called!"

"Take a breath, really. You seriously need to calm down." I was definitely feeling sorry for the kid. "If it were a problem, she would have said 'no'. Anyway, she said she'd set up a babysitting service this week and Katya will watch your niece until then."

"Senior Secretary Borski Katya? But she's –" the woman shook her head. "No. And besides, I couldn't possibly afford to pay for –"

"Honey, seriously. You need to relax!" Sato was so going to owe me after this. "Katya won't charge you a fee." I looked at the kid. "Are you freaked out about this, too?"

She shrugged. "Am I in trouble?"

"Well," I hesitated. "Not with me, Anzu or Katya."

"Oh." Her brow knit for a minute then she looked past me at her aunt. "Oh," she said again.

The aunt, however, was fretting. "We should have just taken her straight to the orphanage when Mana died. I wish that Mahad had taken the little cur with him when he ran like the desert rat he is!" She paused and looked at the two of us. "Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault that I'm stuck with her; she's just lucky to have family that will take her in at all!"

"Yes." I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "So lucky. After all, look what happened to Seto and Mokuba after they got dropped in an orphanage. You really need to learn how to bend more."

Thankfully, Honda and Katya showed up before the aunt and I got into it. Katya took the aunt and niece and went back upstairs. Honda and I took Hianko and went to a noodle bar around the corner. I love noodles; I can't think of anything more flexible.

Except, of course, me.


	48. 37: Highs and Lows and Things In-between

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 37: Highs and Lows and Things In-between

Chapter 37

I wanted each KaibaLand park to be different so that attendees would want to go to each parks and not feel like seeing one was seeing both. So KL1 became 'Duel Monster World' and included the largest, most state-of-the-art arena complete with the new hard light holograms.

KL2 we titled 'Sands of Time'. It housed 'Millennium Duel', the world's longest indoor train ride. It guided 25 riders at a time through a dueling scenario that started in modern Japan, and then transported the riders to ancient Egypt, before ending in the heart of New York City. Throughout, the riders collected seven holographic objects that unlocked various parts of the story. The objects could be collected in any order, but the specific sequence changed the ride, meaning that every group that went through the 17-minute event had a different experience.

It was early May when we finished KaibaLand1 and only two weeks before Mokuba had to leave for California. The KaibaCorp employees were going to have a day before the official opening to spend in the park with their families. A separate day had to be arranged for the Imperial Family and their guests. The official opening day, we invited the usual irritating group of executives, competitors and Press. And we arranged for almost every orphanage in the country to spend opening day in the park free of charge – including arranging travel and overnight lodging.

Of course, Anzu and Ryou were there for the whole week. They had brought Honda, Hianko and Otogi with them, but left the trio to their own devices for most of the time.

In an effort to add some 'edutainment' to KaibaLand, Anzu had commissioned several Learning Stations that used the Duel Monster's tech to make games for math, science, history and other subjects. Like the other gaming booths, players won prize tickets good for stuffed animals, dueling cards and the like. To encourage kids, we attached tickets for many of the better prizes – including KaibaTech items – to the harder questions. Unfortunately, a wiring error rendered all the stations useless and Anzu and a team of technicians spent the week bringing the system on-line and testing it.

Ryou, Amane and Valon – Kousui and Keusetsu's real names – were putting the finishing touches on the Black Dragon Teahouse. Keusetsu would be the Geisha in residence and seemed to be handling the title and the unusual responsibility with the grace under fire that I associated with Ryou himself. Kousui would be performing the same function at KaibaLand 2's Red Dragon Teahouse. Ryou – Momoka when in 'uniform' – would run the White Dragon a block away from the KaibaCorp office in Domino.

I was pleased with the entire concept. The Dragon Teahouses were accessible without having to come through the park and allowed local business executives and tourists alike to experience a true Japanese tea without the absurd costs. If they actually turned a profit, I was planning to expand the chain.

As for the Komo River Okiyo itself, Ryou had hired another retiring Geisha to handle the daily functions and the first few years of traditional training. Most Okiyo only trained one or two Geisha at a time. I wanted Ryou to have a dozen more available within three years. Ryou was responsible for selecting candidates and, later, would oversee the new 'modern' training.

I had spent most of my week making sure that every ride, every booth, every wire and every employee was perfect. I inspected or tested everything personally and oversaw all the corrections as needed. It was exhausting but necessary. In the end, KaibaLand was mine. If there was any fault, I wanted to know who to blame. By demanding that everything meet my personal approval, I then truly held all accountability. Not KaibaCorp, not Noah, not Mokuba.

Me.

The fact that I was too busy to think about my love life or the lack thereof was irrelevant. There was nothing about which to think.

I realized that you earn the things you get in life. You sow the seeds of things you want and then pay the costs through sacrifice and effort. Then, when you have earned it, you reap what you deserve – money, power, love.

Love was not smoke and mirrors. And faith and belief may help once you have earned it, but there was no magic involved. Love was a crop like any other and it must be sown to be reaped. I didn't receive love because I hadn't earned it. I had sown wealth and power and I had reaped them - KaibaCorp was everything I wanted and more when I determined that Mokuba would not grow up in that hell of an orphanage.

I had never sown love because love had never been a desire of mine. It was not something I had ever truly wanted or needed. I had a House to care for, brothers to share it with, friends to entertain me, and lovers to warm my bed. There was nothing else I needed. Nothing more I wanted.

Maybe if I had wanted love, I could have seen a way to have Joey. I didn't and I couldn't and no irrational, hysterical emotional breakdown in the middle of the night could change that.

Pharaoh, however, seemed to love me as much as anyone could. It was time for me to grow up, accept reality and let go of this foolish image of a love that did not exist. Pharaoh was here, now. Joey was over. Pharaoh was as close to love as I could get. That would have to be enough. I could not afford to open my heart again.

The last night before the opening, I returned to the hotel around ten pm hoping to get a few hours sleep only to find Honda circling the lobby with a fussy Hianko.

"Hey, hey! Look who's here!" He bounced the whining baby in his arms. "It's Uncle Seto! You like Uncle Seto, right?" She buried her face in his neck and I had to smile as she shook her head. "Oh come on, kid!" Honda groaned. "Gimme a break."

"May I?" I reached out to take her from him.

"If she'll let you," he sighed. "Come on, honey, be good."

She whined a bit, but let me take her and clung sleepily to my neck.

It had been a curious thing to discover, but I enjoyed holding my 'niece'. And she, much to the shock of many, seemed to enjoy spending time with me. On days when neither of us could sleep, Honda occasionally walked her over to the main house, and then I would walk her around and we'd 'discuss' the running of KaibaCorp. I'd actually made quite a few decisions with her 'input'.

Of course, once she became fussy, or needed feeding or changing, I returned her to whichever parent was available.

"Actually," Honda said with a shrug. "I'm kinda glad I caught you. I talked to Yugi earlier."

I looked at him as the three of us wandered around the lobby. "Using the child as entrapment? That's impressively devious."

"Dad's idea," he said with a nod. "Anyway. Their flight was cancelled. So they had to make other arrangements."

"Alright. I'll reschedule their exhibition."

"Actually, they should be here first thing in the morning, but there is a catch."

I groaned. "Let me guess – he's bringing his employer, isn't he."

Honda chuckled. "Pegasus-sama owns the plane. And Cyndia's coming too, so it's not all bad."

I looked at Hianko. "Now listen young lady, this is important. As a member of the Kaiba household, you must uphold certain standards. So. No fraternizing with Pegasus." She began playing with the collar of my shirt. "Listen to me, this is very important. Honda, tell your child to listen to me."

"Just as soon as she starts listening to me," he laughed for a moment. "There's a couple other things too. Grampa and Yami are coming with them."

"Of course."

"Yugi said you and Yami were off again?" I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

"We had a spat before I came here, but my understanding was that we were still current rather than ex lovers."

"Okay. Good."

"You were told something else?"

"Yugi wasn't sure and you've been making everyone miserable so I figured, off."

"I wasn't aware I was making everyone miserable."

"You never are. I don't know what the problem was –"

"Joey. And Yugi."

"– I – what?" He looked stunned.

Hianko began fussing and I handed her back to her father. "Pharaoh and Yugi are still lovers and, apparently, I still lust for Joey in my dreams."

"...uh..."

"Pharaoh and I have agreed to tolerate these issues and continue our relationship."

He closed his mouth, pondered something for a moment and then nodded sharply. "Remind me to smack Yugi when I see him."

I felt the ghost of a smile around my lips. "With pleasure."

"Okay. So, now that I've made a complete jackass of myself, how was your day?"

I laughed. "Hiroto, truly, I appreciate it. Yes, it is an invasion of my privacy." He snorted. "But I do recognize that very few people have either the nerve to ask me such questions or enough concern for me to do so." I clapped his shoulder. "And you are the only one with both."

"Yeah, well, what are friends for, right?"

"Indeed. Your wife's philosophy is beginning to rub off on you." I looked at my watch. "I think this one has kept us up late enough. I need to get some sleep if I'm going to have to face the press and Pegasus at the same time."

"Yeah, I hear you."

We went up to our separate rooms and I tried to sleep. The whole time I'd been in Gifu, I had not dreamed of either Pharaoh or Joey. In fact, I had not dreamed at all. I spent most nights either tossing and turning or sitting in front of my computer, dozing occasionally.

I needed a release. Desperately. Badly enough that twice I almost called Ryou. I could not bring myself to call Valon even though, technically, Ryou was no longer my Geisha and Valon had made it clear that he had no objections to my calling upon him if I chose to.

I had called him once; three days after I arrived, and he allowed me to use him like I would my right hand without even a pretense of affection or gratitude. I hadn't even taken the time to undress him. It seemed wrong to call him after that. As if I were cheating somehow.

The next morning at seven am, Mokuba, Noah and I greeted thirty-six busloads of orphans. We opened the gates and let them and their teachers have the run of the place. There were others – KaibaCorp friends and competitors, members of the press and government officials, but I didn't care if they enjoyed themselves.

Around nine am, I was called back to the front gate to meet the Mutou family. As soon as she saw me, Pegasus Cyndia came running forward.

"Oh Seto-san, I have the most wonderful news!" she cried, throwing her arms around me.

"If you don't name him after me, I'll be very disappointed," I quipped.

She gasped and stared at me. "How did you know?"

"It's hardly a surprise. You're positively glowing." Actually, I was shocked. I thought I was being facetious.

She hugged me again. "You are amazing! I owe you so much!"

"You're choking me, Cinny," I gasped with something of a chuckle. She let go and I took an exaggerated breath. "Thank you. Now, shall I see to my other guests? Hopefully none of them will throttle me." I grinned at her and she laughed.

"Alright." She took my arm. "Setty." She laughed as I threatened to have her banished. "Yami said that you two are dating again," she whispered. "So, magic?"

I laughed. "I promise you, if I ever find 'magic', I will notify you immediately." I greeted Pegasus civilly and congratulated him on his impending fatherhood. "You seem to be falling behind in this, Mutou," I commented.

Mutou turned dark red. "Drop it, Kaiba," he snapped. I had never seen the man in such a temper. Clearly, it was a sensitive topic.

"Consider the matter dropped," I said, nodding to Mai and his grandfather.

Pharaoh was standing a bit apart from the rest of the group. He looked at me with dark rimmed eyes. "You look tired, Pharaoh. Do you want to go to the hotel and sleep?"

"Is that what you would prefer, Prince?"

I cupped his cheek in my palm. "I would prefer you stay by my side." I kissed him softly. "I know we have much to discuss, but I need you. Whatever else I may want, I need you. Can that be enough? For now?"

He smiled softly. "There is so much you don't understand. And – and something I must tell you." I almost thought I saw tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to know. You have your demons and I have mine. They own part of each of us. The rest I give to you. Can you be happy with such a poor gift?"

"My love," he placed his hand on my face and kissed me. "Only if you will accept the same from me." We kissed again.

"Hey, hey!" I heard Mokuba behind us. "I don't think that's PG-13."

"Oh please!" Mai laughed. "For those two? They have clothes on still; this is a G-rating for them!"

Pharaoh's lips released mine with a smile. "Perhaps we should continue this later with less of an audience."

I turned toward the group, my friends, slipping my arm around Pharaoh's waist as I did. "Surely you all have things to do other that watch us. There's an entire park to explore."

"Yeah!" Mokuba grabbed Yugi and Mai. "Come on; you guys gotta see the Arena. We got the hard light holograms running."

"Cool!" The two boys went running and practically dragged Mai with them.

I waved over an employee. "This is Pegasus-sama and his wife. Please give them a tour of the park. Take as long as they'd like. Who's your supervisor; I'll clear your day." I made similar arrangements for Mutou-sama, Honda-sama and my Lioness Kawai.

An hour or so later, as Pharaoh and I were wandering around and making sure everyone was enjoying themselves, I saw Noah and my Aunt.

"Oba-sama!" I bowed to her respectfully. She was the oldest living Kaiba now. "I feared you would not join us today."

She laughed – something I couldn't remember ever hearing before. "My son and your brother can be quite persuasive when they choose to be."

"They can be, yes," I agreed. "Oba-sama, I believe you know Mutou-san?"

She nodded to Pharaoh. "We've been introduced, but we've never had an opportunity to get to know one another. I understand that Ryou has opened a teahouse here. Would you please escort me there?"

"Of course, Mother," Noah started but my Aunt stopped him.

"You and Seto have guests to tend to. Didn't you tell me that the Ootori Group would be here today? And several representatives from Suo Financial?"

"Yes, Oba-sama," I said as Noah said, "that's true."

"Well then, that should keep the two of you busy while I have a moment to speak with the man who spends so much time with the Head of our family." She pinned Noah and I with a look I would have expected from Gozaburo. "Or do I no longer have an opinion in Family matters?"

"Certainly, Mother." Noah and I both bowed to his mother. "Of course, Oba-sama."

When I straightened again, my Aunt and my lover were arm-in-arm, heading into the park. "Noah, what just happened?"

"I honestly don't know," my cousin said thoughtfully, "but I can't imagine that it was good."

There was laughter behind us and we turned to see Anzu leading it. "You two look gob-smacked!"

"Gob-smacked?" Noah and I exchanged another confused glance.

"Oh really you two! She is a daughter of the House of Kaiba! Gozaburo wasn't the only smart one in the family, you know. How do you think she bought that house you grew up in, Noah?"

I looked askance at Noah; he shrugged. "She manages a few small investments. She even does her own taxes – she said it wasn't worth wasting an accountant's time."

"She not bad looking," Honda-sama added from behind us. "Maybe she could use some company."

"I'm sure she'd be more interested in a fellow businessman," Mutou-sama countered. They both moved past us – in the same direction that my Aunt and Pharaoh went.

Noah started to follow, but I stopped him. "Neither of them is serious and we can have Tamura kill them if they are." He nodded and chuckled darkly. "Besides, we're all here to have fun. Even your mother could use a bit of that."

"True," he sighed. "Ah well; Ootori Group is here so I should be having fun where I can watch them. I'll catch up with you later, cousin."

The rest of my day went well. I didn't see much of my friends or relations, but I did see lots of children having fun, eating too much junk food and generally enjoying themselves. Orphans didn't have a chance to do that often.

At sunset, we'd planned a huge fireworks and laser light display. I was not involved with the set up so I confess that I was looking forward to the show as much as any of the guests. As I guided a group of children from my old orphanage to the main viewing area, I caught sight of an odd thing.

Noah and my Aunt were stepping out of a supply shed, grinning at each other. He straightened her shirt. They looked for all the world like lovers finishing a stolen kiss. I sent the group on without me, and watched Noah and his mother. They had not seen me so they seemed unconcerned with their appearance as he brushed her hair aside with his fingers and tenderly kissed her cheek. He gave her hands a warm squeeze and then hurried off.

Then my aunt turned and, in brief traffic lull, our eyes met across the walkway. She smiled at me and moved in my direction.

My mind raced. In our early adolescence, Noah had become sexually active before I had. It had made me insanely jealous at the time. Not that I cared with whom he was sleeping, but more I was envious of the fact that someone cared enough to share that much affection with him. It was especially galling because he was so hopelessly naive about sex even after we were both active. He often said things that made it sound like he was having sex with his mother.

It never once ever occurred to me that he might have actually been having sex with his mother.

Every time I was at his house, I spent part of my time trying to determine which maid was sharing his bed. He refused to name anyone so I refused to divulge my lovers' names to him. We discussed actions not actors.

Noah rarely dated and to my knowledge, my aunt never had – not since Noah's father died. I didn't know the full history, but I had overheard a conversation between Gozaburo and Konosuke. Konosuke suggested that he and my aunt should wed to solidify the ties between the two families and Gozaburo had flown into a rage. He swore that my aunt had made her choice and so long as he lived, he would never consent to her marriage. I had always assumed that she had never gotten over Noah's father. More recently, I thought Gozaburo must have been keeping her free for the contract with Prince Katsura.

Now I had to wonder what really was going on. Was Noah the reason she declined becoming royalty?

"Nephew? Is there something wrong?" she asked as she drew near. "You look a bit pale."

"No," I lied, trying to smile. "How have you enjoyed your day?"

"It's been lovely. I had a very nice chat with Atemu. He loves you very much." She sighed. "It will be nice to have a happy couple at the head of the family. I think it's a good omen."

"Are happy couples so rare in our family?"

She frowned. "There has never been a happy couple in Kaiba." She smiled at me again. "I'm glad I was alive to see the first. You must marry him, and adopt lots of children."

I had to laugh. "Yes, Oba-sama. I promise. The family will not end with us."

She looked at me for a moment. "I'm proud of you, Seto. I tried to be a mother to you – as much as Brother would let me – but he was so protective of you –"

"I do not wish to discuss your brother, Oba-sama," I cut her off. "And I have always felt your affection for Mokuba and I. Thank you."

"Always so formal." She stroked my cheek. "Always trying to be so grown up. I just wanted you to be a child." She looked around us. "I'm glad you built this. I'm glad you gave yourself a place to be a child sometimes. Promise me you'll come here and play at least once a year. Please?"

"You are the family matriarch. How could I refuse?" I laughed. "I promise. On your birthday, every year."

"My birthday!" She laughed. "Why then?"

"So that you will come with me, of course. And Noah and Mokuba. And Atemu. And whatever children we have born or adopted or stolen." She laughed even more. "We'll make it Kaiba Family Day."

"Excellent!" She stopped laughing with a contented sigh. "Of course, you must help Noah find a wife. I think Mokuba will do well on his own, but Noah.…" She shook her head.

"Perhaps he has not found a woman that rivals his mother?" I asked just to see how she'd respond.

She laughed again. "Perhaps he has not found a woman who prefers spreadsheets to love notes! He could resolve the world's debt crisis sooner than ask a woman on a second date."

"Which keeps him close to his mother's heart," I pointed out.

"Which keeps me from being a grandmother!" she countered. "And he has the worst tastes! If there's a gold-digger in the room, that's the one he finds!" She smiled at me. "You on the other hand, have excelled at finding charming, handsome, suitable young men and driving them out of your life."

"Me!" I protested. "Surely you mean Gozaburo. He despised the fact that I am gay."

"True," she agreed. "But he never said a word about that handsome young German boy. What was his name? Siegfried?"

I sighed deeply. "The boy was vain, egotistical and foolish."

"Was he?" She sounded amused. "Sounds familiar. What about that American actor…?"

"Jean Claude? Please!" I couldn't help scoffing. "I only went out with him in the first place to prove he was gay. And I deleted his number as soon as he lost his dueling title."

"I see. And what about Sergei –?"

I cut her off. "And what about Atemu, who is here – where I intend for him to stay?"

"Yes. You are correct; his is much better than all the rest. After our discussion today, I think even Brother would have found him a suitable match." She grinned at my no doubt shocked expression. "I will go to the temple first thing and give an offering for your long life together and many children. If I can't be a grandmother, maybe I can be a grand aunt!"

We both laughed. I could not think of a thing more absurd than me raising a child.

"This day has been nearly perfect," she sighed.

"Nearly?"

She looked away. "There's only one thing missing."

"Name it; I'll get it." I hesitated. "Or him, if he's not already here."

"No. He's not here." She looked at me suddenly. "Of course, I'm being foolish."

If he was not there, then it was not Noah she was thinking of. My concern about a public scandal abated, but my curiosity rose. "Oba-sama, do you have a secret admirer you've been hiding?"

She actually blushed. "Seto! There's nothing as scandalous as that." She looked at me then looked away. "There has only ever been one man in my life."

"Well, it wasn't the Prince, I presume." She smiled softly. "And you have never had any other lover?" She blushed again. "You have! Don't deny it! I can see it in your eyes."

"It's not –"

"It's wonderful, Oba-sama! Gozaburo forbid you to wed, I am revoking that – effective immediately. Forgive me; I should have said that after I got rid of that ridiculous contract."

"Seto, I don't think –"

"Don't. Don't think. Go, now. Be with him." I took her hand and pulled her toward the gate. I thumbed my phone. "Have Kaiba-chan's car brought around."

"Seto!" She laughed. "You don't know who I'm thinking of or where he is!"

"Are you thinking of someone, Oba-sama?" I caught her eyes and asked seriously.

She blushed even deeper and smiled. "Yes, nephew, but it's not someone I can go to so easily..."

"I don't care!" It wasn't Noah so it could hardly matter. "Gozaburo did everything he could to make you miserable. I want you to be happy. So take a car – take a jet! Use whatever you need to go be at his side." I pulled her again and we reached the main gates as the fireworks started.

I saw Noah and the rest of our group at the viewing stand and took her over to say good-bye to everyone.

"Mother, are you sure you want to leave?" Noah asked, confused.

She looked at me and smiled again. "Quite sure, darling. You all stay here and enjoy the rest of the night." She kissed Mokuba, smiling at him. "You remind me of my sister."

"I hope that's a good thing," he laughed and kissed her back. "Dad never even mentioned you guys having another sister. I found a picture of her once, I think. Did she live in Osaka?"

My Aunt smiled softly. "She didn't have time to live anywhere; she died very young. But she was very inquisitive and very impulsive and very, very persuasive." Mokuba actually blushed and we all had a good laugh at his expense.

Everyone said his or her goodbyes – including Pharaoh who also kissed her cheek – and then Noah walked her to her car.

"Oba-sama tells me you two had a nice long chat," I whispered to Pharaoh.

"And I will not tell you a word of it," he snickered in reply.

The fireworks and laser light show was spectacular and the children loved it. Most were laughing and smiling as they got on the buses to leave.

A few realized that it was all a trick, that behind the magic of today lay only smoke and mirrors and the cold life of a child without a family. I knew those were the ones with the hardest paths. The illusions would never be enough for them. They would struggle to either make the lights real or burn themselves out trying. I found myself smiling coldly. Some of them would be my future competitors.

A pair of arms slipped around my waist and soft lips brushed against my neck. "They are shutting the park down now and it's been a cold two weeks without you. Are you ready to go?"

Pharaoh was another illusion, another part of the smoke and mirrors. I took his hand and kissed it. "Yes."

Chose to believe, I told myself again, you cannot make it real.


	49. 38: Let Go of the Old, Embrace the New

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 38: Let Go of the Old, Embrace the New

* * *

Chapter 38

I was still in Gifu when Noah called me. He had left the day after the opening, while Mokuba and I had remained. It was pre-dawn when the sound woke Pharaoh and I, and the only light in the room was the glow from the ringing cell phone. Noah's voice was thick as if he'd been crying. "Seto. It's…Mother…" he gasped. "They found her at the family crypt. She…she's…"

I knew immediately what he was trying to say. I had a sudden, uncomfortable feeling of dread. It reminded me of the long forgotten day my elementary school headmaster pulled me out of class.

My Aunt was dead.

"Oh my god," I said. She'd only ever had one love and I told her to go be with him. Use any means, I said. She'd never gotten over Noah's father. "Oh my god," I repeated. My cousin began weeping over the phone. "Are you at home?"

"What's wrong?" Pharaoh asked beside me, but I waved him silent for the moment.

"Yes," he managed.

"Stay there. I'm on my way." I started to hang up, but caught myself. "Call me before you do anything, Noah. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Seto," he gasped. "I will." Not that I truly was concerned, but I felt better with his promise.

I hung up, called for my car and then called Mokuba's hotel room as I got out of bed. "It's Oba-sama, brother. I think she's…I think she's dead."

"What?" I heard over the phone and beside me.

"Noah just called me. He said they found her in the family crypt."

"FUCK!" Mokuba swore, but I could hear tears too. "What happened?"

"I don't know what happened yet," I said for both Mokuba and Pharaoh. "Noah sounded like a wreck. I've already called for a car."

Pharaoh got out of bed. "You go, my love, I'll tell the others." He kissed me softly and slipped on a robe as he left the room.

"She was so happy." Mokuba sniffed and I could hear drawers opening in the background.

I put my phone on speaker and began dressing as well. "She was. I thought she…brother, I may have done this." I realized my hand was shaking. "Inadvertently. I think I may have told her to…to…"

"Seto, don't do this! You didn't tell her to kill herself." He sniffed again. "She did, didn't she?"

"I think…I don't know. Noah didn't say. He didn't actually say she was dead, but I can't imagine anything else that would bring him to tears." Or why else 'they' would find her at the family crypt.

"I gotta use the john, Seto. I'll hurry up and meet you in the lobby. You can't blame yourself, big bro. You aren't responsible for everything, okay?" He hung up.

I am the head of Kaiba – both the family and the Corporation. By definition, I am responsible for everything. I told her to go be with the man she loved. I should have specified 'if he is alive'.

And Noah. If what I saw at the park was correct, if what my cousin had implied for years was true, then I have taken both his mother and his lover. When one loses a parent, one turns to a lover for comfort. And if one loses a lover, one may turn to a parent. Where does one turn when they have lost both?

Noah had no one – no parents, no partners, no siblings, no children. Noah truly was orphaned now, just as Mokuba and I were. We were his only family. Just us.

I used the bathroom and, as I finished dressing, I called Morimoto. "Status."

"Sir. We found Kaiba-san this morning, dead, at the Kaiba family crypt. A single pistol shot to her right temple."

"Suicide?"

"We haven't confirmed that yet, sir, but it's most likely. There is no sign of any struggle, it was her gun and it was found in her hand. The blood spray matches the body position."

"How long?"

"Less than forty-eight hours. Probably around sunrise yesterday." He sighed deeply. "Sir, I had a great deal of respect for Kaiba-san. She –"

"Yes," I stopped him. "Thank you. Mokuba and I are on our way to her house. Transfer me to Kogoro; it's going to be a while before any of us are in the office."

"Yes sir."

He transferred me and I had Kogoro inform the staff and handle the other corporate issues. I wrote a statement for the press while Mokuba and I were in the car.

When we arrived at my cousin's house, Noah was sitting on his mother's bed. He had stopped crying, but still looked shocked. Mokuba and I didn't say anything. The three of us sat together, arms around each other. There was nothing I could think of to make things right.

I sent my Aunt to her grave.

This time Noah, Mokuba and I went together to both the Emperor and the Prime Minister to inform them in the traditional manner that a loyal vassal had died. When we told him, Prince Katsura wept openly upon hearing the news.

This time all the chanting, and the incense, and the ceremony meant something to me. At the funeral, Noah accepted his mother's posthumous Order of the Rising Sun from the Empress herself.

After the cremation, Noah and I again were the last ones in the family crypt. 'Red-eyed daughter of the Dragon' read the kaimyo. The monks had moved it to fall between 'Blue-eyed daughter' and 'Black-eyed son'.

"You blame yourself, don't you?" Noah asked after we'd stood there in silence for too long.

"I told her to go be with the man she loved," I admitted. "I should have realized that was impossible."

"You set her free," he sighed. "I spent so much time desperately holding her that I didn't realize how truly unhappy she was. You did for her what I could never do." He touched her kanji – the red paint representing the living had been scraped away hastily. "Thank you." He began weeping again.

I almost asked him if they were lovers. Then I decided that some things are better left alone. If he needed to tell me, he would, and if I ever needed confirmation, I could ask him then. I put my hand on his shoulder and we stood there. He was now the oldest living Kaiba. At nineteen.

Eventually he pulled himself together and we went to my Aunt's attorney for the reading of her will. There were a dozen or so people there. She left the bulk of her estate – an unexpectedly sizable estate – to Noah and considerable sums to Mokuba and me. But she also had friends and charities to which she left gifts. Among them was one million yen to the orphanage where Gozaburo found us. I could not stop my tears when I heard the attorney read that. Did I ever truly appreciate this woman? I would never know.

It was hard to return to business as usual.

Only days after my Aunt's cremation, I went to California with Mokuba. We found a house near the campus and moved in my brother and a small staff. Ishtaaru and I went with Mokuba to the Dean of Admissions. We explained my brother's unique circumstances and registered him officially as Morio Abdulatem, with myself and Ishtaaru listed as his legal guardians. Then, we signed various forms granting my brother access, rights and privileges that no sixteen-year-old boy should have.

His grades, however, I had addressed to me. "You are here to study," I reminded him when he complained. "If your GPA slips below a 3.0, you will be back in Japan so fast, your head will spin."

"Yes, Nii-sama," he huffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not a kid. I know why I'm here."

The Dean went with us to speak to an admissions counselor and registered him for the appropriate classes. I made sure that the counselor was aware of my brother's age and unsupervised status.

When we finished there, we went to the campus security office and spent several hours getting his weapons permits and extra security measures confirmed. We arranged to have a detail from KaibaSecurity working with the campus police under the agreement that they would respond to any call for assistance when they were on campus, not just situations involving Mokuba.

"Ok, we should get someone from KaibaSecurity to sign this," the police administrator said when we finished the contract. "Or are you authorized to do that, Mr. Kaiba?"

I smiled slightly. "I am, but as the CEO of KaibaSecurity is holding the pen, I see no reason for me to sign."

He looked at us, brows knitting. "How in the hell...?"

"You still have the website open. Look at the staff link." He clicked the tab then stared at his computer screen.

"How do you like that?" he said as he read. Mokuba signed the contract and then called the local KS office to arrange the staff.

It took three days to settle everything, get his books and supplies, and make sure that the house was running acceptably. Then Ishtaaru pulled me aside.

"Kaiba-sama, forgive me for saying it, but you should go now."

"Excuse me?"

"You should leave. He needs to start making his own decisions." She paused. "And you have to learn to let him go. He can't be a child forever."

"He's hardly a child now," I said out of habit. Still, I knew she was right. I was beginning to make up reasons to stay longer. I felt a knot in my chest as I took a deep breath. "While I'm here, this would be a good time to check on KL2. It will be opening in another month or so."

"I think that would be a very good use of your time."

I swallowed hard. "I'll leave the things I brought with me. Have my suit cleaned and then find some space for me in the guest room closet."

"Of course, Kaiba-sama."

"Thank you, Ishtaaru." I found Mokuba and told him I was leaving.

"Already? But you've only been here a couple days!"

"And I have a park opening in a month. There is quite a lot left to do and not much time in which to do it."

"And you have to do it all." He frowned. "Yes, Nii-sama."

"I sincerely doubt you need me to show you around campus and choose your friends."

"No, I just...never mind. Do you have to go now?"

"I can be in Arizona this afternoon and at the park first thing in the morning."

"Yeah, sure," he muttered. "See ya." He turned back to his computer screen and slumped down in his chair.

He can't be a child forever, but he was a child now whether he wanted to be or not. Kawai said that I was raised without love and I was determined that my brother's childhood would be different.

"I suppose I could leave tomorrow," I offered. "Isn't there some kind of pizza restaurant on campus?"

He shrugged. "It'll probably be loud and crowded. You'll hate it."

I laughed. "I'm sure. But it would be irresponsible of me not to investigate the place personally."

He looked at me over his shoulder. "There's supposed to be an arcade just off campus too."

"Then I should probably take some time to see that and the places you'll be spending your time when you're ignoring your studies."

He smiled a bit bashfully. "I'll keep my grades up."

I nodded. "In the classes you care about. I have no doubt that you will completely ignore classes that do not hold your interest." I paused to smile. "That is what I did," I couldn't help admitting.

I spent another day in California, mostly doing nothing productive and going to places that Mokuba would undoubtedly be spending massive amounts of his free time.

Then, I went to Arizona. After the completion of KL1, we knew many of the issues to look out for, but as with any massive undertaking, new issues always arise. We had to delay the official opening by a week, but I allowed the scheduled orphan day to proceed as planned. Many of the facilities attending would not be able to reschedule a later visit and the idea of disappointing the children actually pained me.

The official opening was a financial success and a personal blow as it reminded me forcibly of my Aunt. Pharaoh had arranged his schedule and spent most of his time at my side, which brought me more joy than I anticipated. Noah, however, could not attend and Mokuba and I saw little of each other. Anzu, Ryou, Honda, Yugi and Mai had all attended, but I hadn't seen much of them either. On the third day, I decided that particular dog would no longer hunt.

I called Ryou at 6:45 in the morning. "Clear everyone's schedule including yours. I'll need Honda and Otogi as well, so if they have anything, cancel it. I will see everyone at the Red Dragon for breakfast at 8:30." I hung up with a slight smile. I sent Pharaoh to help Ryou – promising he's understand my plan at breakfast.

When I arrived, I came dressed to make a point. I made a quick trip to the local 'big box' store and bought the loudest Bermuda shorts I could find. I topped it with a striped, sleeveless shirt that deliberately clashed with the shorts. I added a pair of lime green crocs and a very dark pair of sunglasses so that I didn't risk seeing myself in the absurd outfit.

As soon as I walked into the room, Honda and Anzu nearly went into convulsions laughing. The rest of the table stared as I ordered breakfast.

Finally, Mai's patience gave out. "Ok, is anyone gonna let the rest of us in on the joke?"

Anzu recovered somewhat. "I'm sorry; I forgot that you all didn't know him then." She cleared her throat and tried to be very formal. "I regret that Kaiba-sama is on vacation today. Please allow me to introduce his replacement, Tak."

"As in 'tacky'?" Ryou asked, as Pharaoh chuckled, "I think you look divine."

"As in I plan to enjoy my day off completely."

"You look ridiculous," Mokuba laughed.

"Good." I smiled. "After breakfast, I plan to ride everything in the park. Twice."

"I'm in!" Honda and Mokuba said at the same time.

"I'm in so long as I don't have to wear that." Ryou chuckled.

We laughed our way through breakfast and then my 'employees' exchanged their suits and KaibaLogo clothes for garments not quite as casual as mine. Then we acted like tourists and managed to have a great deal of fun. I had forgotten how much fun it was to live like 'Tak' – no responsibilities, no limitations, just friends.

It was just after lunch when Mokuba's phone rang with the theme song from 'Taiyo Ni Hoero'. We all paused as my brother swore vehemently.

"Oh my fucking Christ! You are kidding me!" I asked what was wrong, but he merely shook his head as he answered the call. "What the fuck now?" He listened for a few minutes, eyeing me and frowning. "Yeah. Yeah. Shit! When?" He looked at his watch. We're in Ari-fucking-zona, dude. I can be in LA in like an hour." He listened again. "So who's in Miami? Shit! God damn it! No, no, I'm just pissed at the timing – I never get to see Seto anymore. Ok. You take Miami; I don't trust Malik as far as I can throw him one-handed. I'll get to New York as fast as I can. The FBI guys in San Francisco aren't completely stupid. Send them down to LA." He hung up and looked at me mournfully.

"I think this is the first time your duties have ended our time together rather than mine," I said. "I can hardly hold it against you."

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed deeply. "This is a really big deal. We're doing a worldwide bust on those gun runners."

"And it sounds like you're short-handed." I didn't want to intrude on Mokuba's area of control, but the truth was I more than a little envious that he'd worked so closely with the investigation. "If I can be of assistance, I seem to have a free afternoon."

He thought about it. "LA is going to be a cake walk, but New York's going to be a train wreck. Tamora was going to coordinate from the office while I went with the team..."

"I sincerely doubt that," I commented.

"That was the plan. Anyway, he's going to Miami because the Interpol guy decided that we didn't need a team to watch the port there and sent them to the Texas border to tag stragglers. I mean, yeah, we knew that was going to be a weak link, but I'm way more concerned about the drug runners out of the Islands. Tamora is taking his team down." Mokuba grinned. "That's gonna be wicked."

"Hold a second." Honda stepped between my brother and I. "Are you talking about a serious police bust?" I had forgotten that he and the others were still there.

"Of course."

"Then shouldn't you let the police handle it? I mean especially since this is the U.S., not Japan," he reminded us.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and went on. "So if you could –" he paused, then shook his head. "Crap! You'd have to go with the field team; I'd have to coordinate from the office."

"A moment of sanity?" I asked with a smile.

"I already know the plan and all the players. I can't get you up to speed fast enough for you to coordinate." He smiled ruefully. "And anyway the team's gonna be on a rooftop and you're still a better sniper than I am."

"Hold on!" Honda exclaimed.

Only to be cut off by Pharaoh. "I absolutely forbid you to place yourself in harm's way over some American foolishness!"

I turned to him. "Forbid?"

"You have a veritable army at your disposal. Send them. I see no reason for you to take foolish risks."

"These criminals have been stealing from me. They have used my property in any number of illegal activities. If marauders attacked your kingdom, would you sit idly by and send someone else to resolve it?"

"That is what a competent general is for." He gestured to Mokuba. "The military is expendable."

Expendable. Mokuba. I couldn't even begin to respond. I turned back to my brother and pulled out my cell phone. "We need immediate transportation to New York City. Get the fastest jet we have available prepped and on the runway. Get a helicopter to KaibaLand now. I want to be in the air in the next twenty minutes."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama. How many passengers, sir?"

"Two." I had hoped to bring Pharaoh with us when the subject first came up. Now I wasn't sure I could look at him. "Mazaki-san will make the necessary arrangements for the rest of our guests." I hung up.

"Seto..." Pharaoh started, but I waved him off. "You must know that I did not intend to imply your brother is expendable."

"The fact that you did say it tells me all I need to know." I snapped at him. "But in the unlikely event that there is more to say, now is not the time to say it. Later – if I can tolerate your presence – maybe you can find some – some – I can't imagine what you could possibly say."

"I love you," he said simply. "I find the thought of you being shot at unbearable."

"A poor justification."

"It is the only one I have." He did look distraught. "I'll go with you then."

"Don't be absurd. This is a private matter; and you are woefully unprepared for this type of mission even if I weren't beyond livid with you at the moment. Have you ever fired a gun before?"

He conceded reluctantly. "No."

"I have been using them since I was ten. And while I do not like the idea of my brother being in the line of fire, because he is assuredly not expendable, I have no doubt that whomever he targets is in danger graver than he is."

"And just so you know," Mokuba added, "Seto has been the Champion sharp shooter at KaibaCorp for seven years running. He's actually been the Tokyo Champion four of those years and the Japanese Champion twice." He looked up as I heard the distant engine. "That's probably our ride coming in. We should get down to the landing pad, Nii-sama."

"Yes." I looked at Pharaoh, but I was still too angry to be civil. Instead, I turned to Honda. "Join us in New York. We can have dinner somewhere extravagant and return here tomorrow."

"Just keep your head down." He embraced me. "I'd still rather face the sharks."

"I'll keep that in mind." I moved to Anzu. "I trust you can handle things without us for a few hours."

"Oh sure! You two go run along. Don't let us worrying about you worry you."

"We won't." Mokuba laughed. "Trust me, we are not the ones you have to worry about."

I nodded to Yugi and Mai and would have moved on, but Mai threw herself at me, and her husband followed suit. "Oh no you don't! I at least get a hug before you go off into armed combat!" She pulled back. "And do me a favor – make sure it's in your will that I'm having my wedding next June at Kaiba Manor. It's too late for me to find a new venue if you die."

I grinned and shook my head. "Glad to know that I would be missed." I looked at Pharaoh again. Expendable. My brother tugged my arm before I could think of anything civil to say.

The helicopter was just landing as Mokuba and I got to the pad so we were able to board and take off again immediately.

"Hey big bro? Just for the record, I kinda like the idea of being your competent general."

"You are not 'expendable'," I groused.

"I really don't think he meant to say it like that."

"I don't care how he meant to say it! He said it."

"He loves you, Seto. He's just worried about you."

"He chose a poor way to express that worry."

"Yeah, well, sometimes people say stupid things. Just promise me you won't break up with him over this."

"I will make no such promise! Anyone who could consider you expendable is expendable as far as I'm concerned."

"He doesn't consider me expendable." Mokuba laughed. "I'm like the only person other than Isis he can have a conversation in Coptic with!" I rolled my eyes. "Nii-sama, please?"

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't really. I mean, I stay out of your love life. But if you're worried about whether you two are breaking up, then you won't really be paying attention to the take down."

"I see. And if I make the decision now not to end the relationship, you think I'll be more focused."

"You're always more focused after you make a decision."

He was right. And it wasn't a binding choice; I could always end the relationship later. "Very well. I will be guided by your wisdom. I will not break up with Pharaoh because of an allegedly hasty remark."

"Cool."

The jet was ready and waiting when we arrived and shortly thereafter we were in the air to the East Coast. Mokuba made a few phone calls while I read the files he had available on the investigation.

"There's quite a lot here that I was never informed of," I said when he hung up.

"We knew that Konosuke had to still have contacts inside KaibaCorp, but we really weren't sure who, so we kept almost everything need to know basis. There's a lot of stuff I don't know, too."

I nodded. "So the plan today is to hit the whole network?"

"Yeah. We've got ten teams across the US, ten in the Soviet Union, two in Mexico, one in Turkey, a couple in Pakistan plus one in India just across the border. And a few others here and there. This net was trading arms, drugs, slaves, and laundering money. If all this goes right, it might wind up being the biggest raid in Interpol's history!" He sounded excited.

He looked excited. His phone rang again and I listened as he took in information and then made command decisions about deploying resources. It was difficult to let go of the image of the small boy who used to fall asleep in my lap.

He looked up from his call. "What?" he asked me.

"What?"

"You've got this weird look on your face. Is something wrong?"

I laughed a little. "No. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."

"Oh." His line rang again. "Kaiba. Yeah. Cool. Hey, my brother's coming with me. I figure he can take charge of the B-team at the dock. So what? Because he knows this kind of drill and he's a better shot than anybody on the team." He grinned at me. "Oh right, forgot about that. Seto, what do you want? Phil's gonna get you a permit and munitions."

"51mm-ks."

He ordered the weapon and a few other things then hung up. "They should have everything when we land." He hesitated. "Hey. Thanks for trusting me with this. I really appreciate it."

"From the reports I did receive you have more than earned that trust." They really do grow up too fast. Where was that boy who trusted me for everything?

"Are you sure you're ok? You can stay at the command post if you think that's better."

I had to laugh, more at myself than anything else. "No, your original assessment was correct. There are too many details that I am unaware of; I would only compromise the mission if I tried to take control now."

"But you'd do the right thing, big bro. You always do." For an instant, my baby brother was back, looking at me with adoration and faith.

But the reality was that that child was gone and in his place was a young man capable of running an Interpol investigation and sting without my assistance. I smiled. Somehow, with all he'd been through, he turned out well.

He gave me a wary look. "Are you sure you're ok? You're kind of freaking me out."

I had to laugh again and this time ruffled his already disheveled hair. "I'm fine. And no, I have no intention of undermining your authority in the command center when I'd much rather prove my marksmanship in real time."

He smiled. "Cool. I kinda wanna be in the field, but I'm kinda digging this command thing, too."

"You are Kaiba; we are natural leaders."

He blushed. "I'm not really good at it. I just try to figure out what you or Dad would do and do that."

"Most of those conversations sounded to me like 'what Mokuba would do'. I've only run training exercises. You're in charge of this entire –"

"Just New York and LA." He corrected me. "Agent Malik is heading up the whole investigation. He's this shithead with Interpol. The only thing he's any good at, though, is finding the right people to do the job. As an investigator, he fucking bites."

"We really must discuss your language at some point."

He blushed slightly. "Yeah, I know. Isis keeps threatening to wash my mouth out with soap. But most of these security guys act like I'm some kid who's in the way. When I swear at them, it kind of throws them off balance and by the time they catch up, I've already said what I needed to say."

I could understand the problem. And the solution was effective if not elegant. "You may wish to consider other methods of getting their attention in the future."

"Yeah. I know." His phone rang again and this time he put it on speaker so that I could listen in.

After that call, he took a breath. "Ok. I gotta call Konosuke."

"Why on earth?"

He grinned. "Just play along." He left the call on speaker.

"Konosuke."

"Uh, hi," Mokuba managed to sound sheepish. "Its, uh, Kaiba Mokuba."

"And who else, since you have me on speaker?"

"Kaiba Seto," I said. "Go on, brother."

"Yeah. Ok. I'll take the deal."

"Which deal?" Konosuke asked.

"The last one," Mokuba said, sighing dramatically. "Four billion yen, plus stock in the new entity."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

My brother grinned at me. "My brother TOLD me to." I gave him an arched look, but didn't say anything. "But I can't come home right now – I've got this huge mid-term and it's totally killing me. So, could you come here and sign everything?"

"There's no rush, surely, we can wait until the end of the term –"

"No we can't," I interjected trying my best to sound put upon. "My brother has wasted entirely too much time on this matter as it stands. I want this resolved. Today if possible."

"Well obviously I can't be there today, unless…."

"….Unless, of course, transportation is provided for you." I finished for him. I rolled my eyes but Mokuba gave me a thumbs-up. "Fine. My personal driver will pick you up and the KaibaCorp jet will be waiting for you."

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," he said with no sincerity whatsoever.

"Then stop playing games and be ready when my car arrives." I hung up the line.

"Perfect!" Mokuba crowed and dialed a new call. "Gene? Konosuke's coming via private jet. Where do you want him, New York or LA?"

"Kid, you are unbelievable! Drop him at Kennedy; we've got a pair of Russians coming in there too so we can arraign them all at once."

Mokuba grinned at me. "I can't take all the credit this time; my brother sold it."

"I merely reeled him in," I deferred. "You did the hard work."

"You two can finish patting yourselves on the back without me." The man laughed. "Let me know when he's in the air." He hung up. I called Nakamura and made the appropriate arrangements.

"I think this might actually work," Mokuba said, leaning back.

"Had some doubts?"

"Well yeah! I mean, getting all of the syndicates in the right place at the right time with all the goods? I figured there was no way we'd pull it off."

"We shall see shortly, won't we?"

A few hours later, we were in the New York FBI office. Thankfully, there was a store nearby where a staff member was able to buy me attire more suitable. They made me take a sniper test before allowing me to take part in the raid and were stunned when I took every target with one shot. I didn't mention that they were using a test I designed.

I was issued arms and armaments and I had just enough time to suit up. Just before I left with the team, I called Anzu.

"Status."

"We are at the park having a wonderful time," she said in a voice I think was meant to sound chipper.

"You are an appallingly bad liar."

"Would you rather I tell you that we're all out of our minds with worry about you two?"

"I assure you, I am taking every precaution."

"An outright lie – if you were taking every precaution, you'd be here."

"Every reasonable precaution," I amended. "This won't take long. Are you all coming here for dinner or shall Mokuba and I return to the park?"

"We haven't even discussed it."

"I'll call you when the exercise is finished." I sighed. "I don't wish to see Pharaoh, but you're going to bring him regardless of what I say, aren't you?"

"Glad you understand how this works," she said blithely.

"I should have you fired."

"Please do; I could go back to the secretarial pool and eight-hour work days."

"Hmm. You're right; that would be a reward. I should give you a promotion."

"Oh! You're impossible! Please, Seto, please just be careful ok?"

"I assure you, there is no one to worry about here."


	50. 39: Now Cracks a Noble Heart

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 39: Now Cracks a Noble Heart

* * *

Chapter 39

There were three agents with me. From the top of the warehouse, we had a clear line of sight for three miles east and south. The river was north of our position and, while we didn't have a completely clear line of sight intervening, we could see most of the dock itself and the water for a good five miles out. The west was blocked by other warehouses, but we had two-man units deployed on every other roof. With radar set up on the areas we were reasonably sure would not be at issue, I felt comfortable that we would be able to net all our participants when the time came.

The SWAT Team was waiting a quarter mile away. When the participants arrived, they would move in.

"Sir?" The headset flared to life. "We have a boat in the distance. ETA forty minutes. Over."

"Understood," I acknowledged. "Any sign of the money or the bait?"

"Bait's here, sir," Agent Howard on my left answered.

"Why wasn't I informed?" I snapped.

The three agents looked at each other. Then the only woman on the team, Rao, said 'ah'.

"The love birds. Sorry sir, habit. That blue mustang we were talking about – that's them."

I had thought the conversation was irrelevant gossip and chided them for it. "You didn't think it relevant to clarify?"

"No sir, sorry sir." She moved to the west side and pointed straight down. Carefully, I looked over.

There was a blue mustang convertible and two men passionately engaged.

"The bait," she said. "We call this 'lovers lane'; if they get to a drop early, they park back here and kill time. FBI wants the brunette; the local's have dibs on the blonde."

"I see. Are there any other code names I should be aware of?" I smiled slightly to show I wasn't too annoyed.

She smiled back. "If any come up, I'll let you know." We returned to our positions and I radioed Mokuba to update him.

There wasn't much to do at the moment. The group had already introduced themselves to me and we'd compared weapons and preferences. Everyone under my immediate command was a sharp shooter. Our basic assignment was to make sure no one left before the arrests were made. Until the rest of the actors arrived, we were simply to remain vigilant.

"You're a lot more serious than your brother, Mr. Kaiba." Rao sat next to me. "He's very impressed by you. When he talks about you, though, you seem so much older."

"I'm qualified for this assignment, if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh, that's not what I meant." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and I realized that she'd unbound it in the last few minutes. "I'm very impressed myself. You're very accomplished to be so young."

I flicked my eyes past the other two team-members. They seemed unusually attentive to their assigned posts. "Agent Rao –"

"Aileen," she supplied.

"Agent, how much about me did my brother tell you?"

"Quite a bit; I was on his security detail for a while."

I looked at her. I did have to admit that the most stunning women wound up on Mokuba's personal security team. Mine had always included stone-faced brutes. I sighed with a chuckle. "Did he happen to mention my long string of male lovers?"

She paused, "no, sir."

"Shouldn't we be on the lookout for the buyers?"

"Yes, sir." She moved back to her position and rebound her hair. After a minute, the other two began snickering. "Shut up, you idiots," she snapped without looking at them.

"Stay focused, gentlemen," I reminded them. "I give her points for trying. It's more nerve than you have, Underwood."

"Ouch," Rao snickered.

"Busted," Howard agreed.

Underwood didn't seem to respond. Instead, he grabbed his binoculars and looked into the distance. "Black caddy just turned onto 5th. Yeah, that's them." He grabbed his radio. "Money's in sight. Over."

"What's the status on that boat?"

"They're heading toward us. Should be docking in ten minutes. Six targets."

I glanced down the west side. The 'love birds' were finished and were straightening their clothes. I radioed in. "Command. This is New York. Shut the gates; I believe all of our guests have arrived. Over."

"Copy." Mokuba's voice came back. "Be careful, big bro."

I looked at my team. They were now all business. There was an occasional voice over the headset telling me where each player was as the boat docked and the drug runners arrived. Underwood watched the bait pair as they unloaded an impressive amount of KaibaArms weaponry.

The bait was the first to arrive at the dock. The brunette was smoking and one of my teams was close enough for their argument about it to carry through the headsets.

"Look, you taste like a fucking ashtray," the blonde complained. "It's not sexy." They were speaking Japanese and his voice was strangely familiar. From the back, with his buzz-cut hair, he looked like my dreams of Joey.

"Je-sus! Give it a fucking break, will you? What are you, my wife? Quit nagging!" He tossed the lit cigarette to the side. "There's RastaMan. Be cool, this time, ok?"

"Yeah, Tani, I'm cool."

Tani.

How many men named 'Tani' were there? I snatched a pair of binoculars from someone, but the 'love birds' still had their backs to me. "The love birds, who are they?" I asked.

"The money is out of the car and on its way, sir," someone said. "Four targets."

"All units: acquire targets," I ordered over the headset. "Rao, names, now!"

"I'm looking! Give me a second. Here – Diesel Hirutani and Kat Jounuchi."

I watched as the three groups converged. I still could not see the blonde man's face, but it could not be Joey, I told myself. There were billions of blondes in the world. Millions of them spoke Japanese. I was simply hypersensitive to the combination.

The criminals all seemed on edge, all looking over their shoulders as the goods switched hands. "Is the SWAT Team in place yet?" I asked over the headset. The blonde seemingly refused to look in my direction. "Stubborn damned mutt," I muttered.

"Ready and waiting, sir."

I wanted to see him first, but if I waited any longer, the criminals would have a better chance of escaping. I swore silently. "Move in," I ordered. "Take them down." I put one hand on my own rifle in case I needed it.

Ten seconds later chaos erupted. SWAT Team units poured in from all sides and a loud speaker started calling for everyone to drop their weapons and put their hands up. Someone opened fire and everyone went scrambling for cover.

And at that moment, the blonde turned and, somehow, looked directly at me.

"Joey!" I gasped. It was him. There was no mistake, no confusion. My Joey was in the center of a firefight.

How was he here? Why was he here? Why wasn't I informed of his involvement in this operation? Did Mokuba know and not tell me? My mind raced with questions as I watched Joey dive for cover and apparently argue with Hirutani. He didn't pull a gun. Was he even armed?

Then Hirutani pulled out two guns and shoved one into Joey's hands. I let out a sigh of relief as my love reluctantly cocked the semi-auto and peered around the crates behind which they had taken cover. He glanced back at his partner and took a step forward.

For no reason I could imagine, I suddenly found myself thinking of Pharaoh. Below me, Joey's body went suddenly stiff and time seemed to slow down for me. The world appeared to be going dark around me. I could still see, but dimly. I had this bizarre feeling that I should be somewhere else; that I was needed somewhere else. Joey fell forward as if he'd been shot and I felt an almost out of body experience. I felt like I was being pulled to Pharaoh.

As Joey fell in slow motion below me, Hirutani aimed his gun and fired. There was no sound around me – not the guns, not the headset, not my own cry as I watched the red blossom form on the back of Joey's shirt.

In my mind, Joey screamed. Pharaoh screamed. I screamed as I felt the burning entry in my/our shoulder, and the pain of the impact against my/our breastbone, and then the subsequent tearing of the bullet's fragments inside my/our chest.

Abruptly, reality snapped back into place and I could hear the SWAT Team calling in arrests and my team calling in all clears. Rao was next to me. I was crumpled in a heap, panting.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

I shoved her away and looked over the edge again. Joey lay on the ground, a pool of blood under him but none on his chest. Hollow points; they shatter on impact inside the body.

Hirutani was still there trading shots with the SWAT Team. A stray bullet whizzed past me. I picked up my rifle and took aim.

"Sir?" Rao sounded shocked. "We were ordered to stand down."

"Fed's need him alive, sir," Howard added.

I put one bullet in Hirutani's wrist and he dropped his gun. I put two more in his abdomen. "He'll live," I spat. I pulled out my phone as I ran down the stairs. "I need a medical chopper at my location yesterday."

"Yes, sir!"

By the time I got to Joey's side, there was a field medic tending to him.

"Joey!" I stopped myself from shoving the man aside, but took my love's hand. "Joey, damn you, what are you doing here?" The medic had ripped open Joey's shirt; around his neck was a silk rope with the Tosa etching I had given him. With it, lay another charm – an alabaster scarab. Pharaoh once told me that scarabs were good luck charms. I desperately hoped he was right.

"Somebody get this guy out of my way!" The medic shouted.

"I'm his next of kin," I lied. "Status."

"He's been shot and he's losing blood," the man snapped. "I can't find the damn exit wound!"

"There isn't one. Hollow points." How I knew, he didn't ask and I could not have told him.

The medic stopped. "Fuck me." He sighed deeply. "I've got some morphine in the kit but that's about all I can do. We can put him on the first ambulance…" He stopped speaking as we both heard the helicopter arriving.

I started hearing chatter and realized that I was still wearing the headset. I couldn't manage to focus on what was being said although my team was frantic about an unknown person suddenly appearing.

"By Ra!" Pharaoh knelt down next to me. "Dragon!"

How Pharaoh got there – how he even knew how to find me – was lost on me.

He had called Joey 'Dragon' a thousand times in my dreams.

"You've been having an affair with him?" I asked, not really caring at the moment. Still holding Joey's hand.

It was cold.

Pharaoh didn't respond as he took Joey's other hand and began praying. "Anubis, please stay your hand!" Then, he began whispering in Coptic, leaning against Joey and weeping. I reached across Joey and put one arm around Pharaoh; there would be time for anger and accusations later. We waited for the medics with the stretcher. We rode in the helicopter with him.

The nearest trauma center was fifteen minutes away, the longest minutes of my life. They managed to stop the bleeding from the visible wounds in route. They treated the graze on my face; I hadn't noticed the injury and wouldn't have let them touch it if there was anything they could have done for Joey. Pharaoh wept inconsolably beside me. I held him as if it brought either of us any comfort.

"What have I done?" he asked occasionally. "Oh by Ra, what have I done?"

At the hospital, Joey's lung collapsed and the emergency medical team fought to re-inflate that before they could begin to look at the bullet wounds. Pharaoh and I were pushed aside until I demonstrated enough knowledge about Joey to fill out the necessary paperwork to admit him. I did so under his real name – Wheeler Joseph. The name he was born with.

The name he should die with.

While I was trying to stop shaking long enough to write legibly, an ambulance arrived with another trauma case. This one had several police officers with him and, to my surprise, several KaibaSecurity officers as well. One of them recognized me. "Boss." He bowed deeply.

"Who is that?" I hadn't heard that we had casualties on our side. Then again, I may not have been listening at the time.

"One of the men we arrested today, sir. The Americans want to save him so that that can put him in jail." The officer's expression eloquently told me what he thought of that.

I nodded and took a breath. "How many casualties did the operation sustain? I haven't heard yet."

"None for our unit, sir. NYPD had six wounded – all SWAT Team – and the US Federal agents had none here, but I understand that things were worse in other cities. Of our twelve targets, eight sustained injuries. The worst two are here."

"Gunshot wounds, I presume."

He nodded. "One of the snipers got this one, sir. Two in the belly, one to his gun hand."

"I…see." Hirutani. They should have let him rot where he fell. "And the other one?"

"I don't know. He was airlifted out first." Someone called the officer's name and I let him go back to his post.

Joey was still being considered one of the criminal targets. Once he was well, I would fix that. Once he was well, I would fix everything. I would take him home. I would show him how dear he was. How precious he was. I would give him anything he wanted. I would give him the world.

One of the doctors stopped me. "Excuse me, you're with Joey Wheeler; does he have any other family or friends?"

"Many," I whispered.

"You may want to call them. If they can get here, soon, they may be able to see him."

My hand was shaking as I pulled out my phone. I had fifteen missed calls from Mokuba. The phone rang again as I was looking at it.

"Brother," I said.

"Oh thank God! Nii-sama, where are you?"

"Trauma center. I – I don't know which."

"Fuck!" he swore. "Are you – are you –?"

"It's not me." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "It's Joey."

"Who?"

"Wheeler Joey," I gasped. "He was there, brother, one of the love birds."

He said something to someone with him that I didn't catch. "Keep talking. I've got you on GPS. You're at Bellevue Trauma Center; that's the same place they take the NYPD when they get shot in the line of duty. They know what they're doing there, ok? I'm on my way."

"He's dying, Baba."

"Not Wheeler, he's tougher than that. He'll be fine. You'll see. Seto, I've got to hang up for a sec. I'll call you right back, ok? Like two minutes."

I hung up. He had things to do.

I had things to do. I should call Kawai-san. Honda. Yugi. I couldn't make myself dial any of them. I turned off the phone.

Someone touched my arm. "Excuse me." The young woman's face was tear-streaked. "I know this is odd, but are you Japanese?"

"Yes," I answered, not caring. I should call Ryou; he'd know what to say to everyone. I should call Joey's grandparents; I never even met them. How could I tell them he was...how could I tell anyone?

"Do you have a moment? Would you speak to my Grandfather?" She sniffed. "He's – he's in the final stages of organ failure, but he still wants to find a husband for me." I actually looked at her then. Tears were slowly spilling down her face. "Oh, I don't mean agree to marry me, just his English is bad and I think he'd – he'd let go if he thought I was going to be ok. Could you?" She tried to smile, but her grief overwhelmed it. "Please?"

I was about to say 'no'. What did I care if some old man was appeased? If this girl found a husband or not? My Joey was dying. My love. He had always been my love. He would always be my love. What light there was in the world was fading. I had pushed him out of my life and now I was going to lose him forever. I had enough grief; I didn't need to share anyone else's. Someone else will come along and...

...and buy her one gallon of gas.

Joey was walking that night. He and Honda didn't have transportation, they had precious little money. It was late. They were tired. They had their own problems. But they stopped to help me regardless.

For Joey. I looked at the woman and nodded. For Joey, I would stop and buy her one gallon. It was enough to get me home; maybe it will be enough for her, too.

She led me just a few feet away, to a room with a frail old man. She leaned close to him. "Grandpa?"

His eyes fluttered open, but it took him several minutes to focus on the voice and turn his head toward her. "Grandpa, there's someone here to see you." She pulled me closer.

He looked at me, confused. "Do I know you?" he asked in Japanese. His voice was so faint it was hardly a sound.

"No sir. You wanted a husband for your granddaughter; I will take care of her."

He had so little life left, but all of it became agitated. "No husband! No husband!" He insisted in thick English. His granddaughter tried to calm him, promising to marry soon, but it only seemed to upset him more.

I realized her mistake almost immediately and gently moved her aside and spoke in Japanese. I suspected that the language barrier was upsetting him further. "Sir, I promise, I won't let her marry."

He suddenly stopped and gasped, "you understand?"

"Yes. You do not wish your granddaughter to get married."

He seemed to sink back, drained, and nodded weakly. "I tried to tell her, but she doesn't understand." I had to lean even closer to hear him. "Tell her she is my most honored child. She took good care of me. I'm ready. Her grandmother is waiting." I felt a tear hit my hand and realized that it was mine. He reached up as if to wipe it, but didn't have the strength. "No husband," he sighed weakly. "She can take care of herself." His eyes focused on mine finally. "You are a good man. You understand."

He closed his eyes and for a moment, I thought he had died. Then I heard the rasp of his paper-thin breath and knew he hadn't faded yet.

I turned to the woman again. She was biting her lip to keep from crying aloud which did nothing to stem her tears. She handed me a tissue.

I gestured to the door and wiped my face as we left the room. Outside I took a deep breath.

Before I could speak, someone called my name. "Mr. Kaiba! They're looking for you in surgery recovery."

"Oh!" The woman seemed, for the first time, to realize that I might have been in the waiting room for my own reasons. "Oh, sir, I'm so sorry – I didn't mean to..."

I took her hand. "My lover was shot during a police incident. He's been in surgery. I was trying to call his mother." I closed my eyes, trying desperately not to cry yet again.

"Oh my God! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Her voice quivered. "I had no right to..."

I shook my head and pushed all the emotions down. "Please. Don't." I cleared my throat and tried to focus. "Your grandfather does not want you to marry. He said you are his most honored child, that you took good care of him and that he is ready. That your grandmother is waiting. You should take care of yourself now."

"Oh Grandpa," she moaned, weeping. She nodded. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I glanced down the hall at the nurse who was still waiting for me. She looked as well then tried to pull herself together. "You should go. Can I do anything? A shoulder maybe?"

"Thank you, no. The damage – he's –" I had to stop. My Joey was dying. He may already be...

I took a breath. I refused to think it. I would know. I would have felt it if he had...if he was gone.

"Go," she said softly.

I nodded and moved down the hall, behind the nurse, to the waiting room where Pharaoh sat despondent. I sat beside him.

"They wanted to know if he's an organ donor," Pharaoh said in a hollow voice.

I began crying again, my whole body shaking with it. I felt Pharaoh's arms around me, but they brought no warmth, no comfort.

It seemed like either an instant or an eternity before I could calm myself. Kaiba Seto does not sob uncontrollably. I could hear someone giving orders down the hall and then shouting my name. I didn't even have the will to sit up when Mokuba burst into the room.

"Seto!" He rushed to me, enveloped me. I could feel his heart racing. "Nii-sama! I was afraid..." He didn't finish the thought. "Everything's going to be ok, big brother, I promise." He whispered. He touched the bandage on my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I didn't know how to answer him. How could I be 'okay' with Joey dying?

Time passed; my usual perfect awareness of my surrounding had deserted me along with my emotional restraint and any enthusiasm I had for life. I may have slept there, clinging to my brother. I felt him shake me. "Nii-sama? The doctor's here."

I managed to sit up. The doctor looked grim, but he did not look away from us. A nurse was with him.

"You are Mr. Wheeler's family?"

"Yes," Mokuba answered. "And his employer. What's going on?"

"He was shot in the back at point blank range with hollow point bullets. I don't know what you know about gunshot wounds, but –"

"A lot," my brother snapped. "They hit the bone, right? Can you get the shrapnel?"

The doctor sighed heavily. "We were able to remove most of the larger pieces of the first bullet. That one struck his scapula. However, the second bullet passed through the rear of the rib cage and fragmented against his sternum."

"Fuck!" Mokuba was shaking and I couldn't stop the moan of anguish that escaped me. I sank against my brother. I understood thoroughly the extent of such an injury.

"What's wrong?" Pharaoh sounded alarmed and I could hardly blame him. "What did he say?" I had forgotten that Pharaoh speaks little to no English.

"A hollow point bullet is basically an explosive device," the nurse explained in Japanese. "Regular bullets do damage entering and exiting the body in more or less a straight path. Hollow points fracture on impact with bone or denser tissue - things that might stop a normal bullet. They become shrapnel and cause massive internal trauma. Because this one struck his sternum, that resulting trauma struck his heart, lungs, spleen, left kidney and any number of veins and arteries. Even if we could remove every piece of the bullet, we cannot stop all of the internal bleeding. It's a waiting game now."

Pharaoh wailed, "Ra, help him!"

"Who can fix this?" Mokuba asked.

"There isn't a way..."

"Dude, do you fucking know who we are? I can have anyone or anything on the planet here in a day! Less! Tell me what you need and we'll buy it! Tell Me!"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, son. There's no way to fix this kind of damage. We have him on pain medication and resting as comfortably as possible. He is conscious, but his lucidity may not be good."

"Fuck this!" Mokuba shouted. There was a pause and I heard his phone dialing. "Get Tanaka on the fastest thing moving and get him to Bellevue now! What's the ETA on Kawai-san and the others?" He listened for a moment then I heard the phone click shut. "Think you can manage to keep him alive another ten hours?" he snapped.

"I can't guarantee –"

"Asshole! This is supposed to be the great America! You guys deal with this shit all the time! If you can't fix him, find somebody who can! GO!"

Mokuba's arm stayed around me, but he began whispering to someone else. Coptic, I realized. He was trying to comfort Pharaoh and me at the same time.

I was the elder brother. I should be stronger than this. It was dishonorable of me to fall apart and force Mokuba to do my job. I tried to sit up, but he held me tightly. "It's okay big bro, I got this."

I pushed away from him. "No. I should..." What? I couldn't even think. Joey was dying; why wasn't I? Yugi, I remembered. Yugi and Honda and my poor lioness. "I should call –"

"I called everyone," he said. "They're all on their way already." He leaned closer to me. "Did you know Yami was at the bust? Anzu didn't even know he'd left the park. No one at the dock had him on radar either; he just popped in from out of nowhere."

"I –" Did I know? I must have; I heard his voice before the shooting, felt him pulling me. I must have seen him, somehow.

"It's not a big deal," Mokuba said in a rush. "It doesn't matter, you're both here and everyone else is in the air. They'll be here really soon."

"Kawai-san," I actually simpered. Pathetic.

"I had security pick her, Honda-sama and Mutou-sama up. We didn't tell her what was going on until they were in the air."

I nodded. They could hold her hand through this. Honda had lost a son; he knew some of what she would be going through.

"Why don't we go see him, okay?" Mokuba suggested gently. "That American quack probably doesn't know what he's talking about. We'll get an expert in here real soon. Wheeler'll be fine." He kissed the top of my head and stood up. "Come on, Nii-sama. It'll be okay, Yami-san."

He coaxed us both out of the waiting room and down a hallway. He stopped in front of a door and took a deep breath. "Okay, remember, this always looks worse than it is. Hospitals suck, right?"

He opened the door.

Joey looked dreadful. He was pale; as if all the blood had already seeped from his body. They had several IVs attached to him pumping painkillers and blood and heaven knew what other fluids into his body. He was attached to at least three machines. He lay still. Too still. Only the humming, beeping and droning of the machines showed signs of Joey's life.

"By Ra, what have I done?" Pharaoh moaned again.

"Yami, you didn't do anything," Mokuba said quickly. "You weren't even there!"

Pharaoh went to Joey's side and took his hand. "I Summoned him. I was arrogant and foolish, and didn't think beyond my own hurt feelings."

I nodded as I crossed the room and took Joey's other hand - carefully, as most of the IVs were on that side. "You called him and you think because of the distraction, he was injured? No. I saw the whole event. Hirutani shot him. Joey turned his back on that jackal and he shot him in the back. Coward."

"I'll make sure they add that to his charges," Mokuba said softly.

The door opened. "Mr. Kaiba?" Mokuba and I both looked up. There was a man in a dark suit looking properly distressed. "I'm sorry to intrude, but they need you in command."

"Tell them to –"

"No, brother, go." I stopped him. "You have responsibilities."

Mokuba frowned, looked at Pharaoh, then I, then back at the man at the door. "Crap!" He leaned past Pharaoh and kissed Joey's forehead. "Stay with us, dude." He paused and looked at me one more time. "Are you sure?" I nodded and he left.

Joey's hand was cold. His chest barely moved. If it weren't for the constant machines, I would have thought we'd already lost him.

"He loved you," Pharaoh said at last. "The whole time you were apart, he never stopped loving you."

"How could you know that?" How could it matter now?

"I knew his heart."

Tears threatened my eyes again. "How many of those trips of yours were to see him?"

He shook his head. "None. We always met in the Shadow Realm. When I needed him, I'd call him and he'd come to me. He told me that it was not always convenient; that sometimes he could not come." Pharaoh let out a shuddering gasp. "When you left today, I was angry and hurt. I wanted him to console me. To council what I should say to you." He looked at me. "I never meant to suggest that Mokuba was dispensable. If anything, I would have preferred neither of you to be in harm's way."

I nodded. I knew that. I had overreacted.

"I called him and he would not come. So I Summoned him. And you. I Summoned you both." He lips quivered and his tears began falling again. "We may lose our Dragon because of my arrogance."

I found myself confused. "What do you mean, 'summoned him', 'summoned me'? My phone didn't ring. Nothing happened to distract Joey."

"I did not call you through the natural realm." He composed himself again. "I Summoned you to the Shadow Realm. You do not believe me, but I assure you it is real. You resisted my Summons, but we were linked together when he was shot. You felt the bullet, didn't you?"

I touched my chest. I had felt it. Distinctly. Even now, I could feel the dull throb in my shoulder as if an old injury was fading.

"Each time Dragon and I have met, it was in the Shadow Realm." He almost smiled. "The last time I Summoned you both, we made love so passionately, you almost remembered being there. The night before you took me to the Egyptian Embassy."

I remembered the night, even parts of the dream itself.

Joey groaned, and Pharaoh and I both turned our attention to him. His eyes opened slowly and took time to focus. Then he didn't seem to understand what he was seeing.

"You're both here?" he whispered. "My two guys. That's nice. Tell Tani I'm sorry, okay? I love you." His eyes closed again then almost immediately opened again. "Tak?"

"I'm here." I knelt beside the bed. "I'm here, love."

"Don't be mad at Tut, 'k? He loves you."

"I won't be." I wasn't sure how my body had any tears left.

"Where's he?"

"I'm here, Dragon." Pharaoh knelt down as well. "I'm here."

"Good," he winced. His eyes closed again.

Pharaoh and I wept.

Sometime later, the door opened and I heard Yugi gasp. Honda touched my shoulder.

Someone was kind enough to find us some chairs. The four of us sat there as Joey faded in and out of consciousness, waiting for the inevitable.


	51. Interlude 12: Tamura's Observation

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Interlude #12: Tamura's Observation

* * *

Interlude #12

I have a tendency to live in the now. I plan for the future - especially with operations - and I acknowledge the past. But I live in the now because I can only change now; yesterday is gone and tomorrow may never come.

Many people cannot live that way. The 'now' eludes them. They allow 'then' - the past and the future - to control their decisions. That is why Moke-san often surprised his security teams; they were seeing in the past not in the present. It was much easier 'now' to surround him with beautiful, deadly women with whom he wanted to spend time, than use the same no-nonsense men that worked well 'then' with his older brother and father. It was easier 'now' to set up a parameter than to tail him - which he frequently slipped. It was easier to let him solve most of his own problems - making sure he was trained properly - than to send a team in to rescue him each time it looked like he was in some sort of trouble.

As a result, the number of assassination and kidnapping attempts against him was much higher than the number of incidents reported. We handled them 'now' when the suspicious activity occurred instead of 'then' when Moke-san was involved. Resolve the issue now and there is no incident.

Over the years, Moke-san had become much like a son to me. There were even times when he, Ishtaaru and I pretended to be family - when it simplified travel or other things. I liked the boy; he seemed to like me. Over the years, he had come to me for advice or solace as he would an uncle. I cared deeply for the boy; felt a certain amount of pride over the man he was becoming.

But he was no longer my responsibility - not directly, at least. Kaiba Seto, our new Boss, had outlined my new responsibilities.

"Do you trust his current security team?" he asked me after he had assumed the mantle of control.

"As much as I trust any team I am not a part of," I replied.

He nodded and flipped a page in the folder on his desk. "I notice that Ishtaaru Isis' payroll is through your department and that her personnel file is sealed. I gather she is more than a simple nanny?"

"She has a few...related skills." Her full background was something he could open, but I appreciated the fact that he didn't unseal the file. "I would not reassign her."

He smiled thinly. "Mokuba will be disappointed to hear it. I think he's quite tired of a babysitter."

We were both silent for a time.

Finally, he closed the file. "I am retaining Morimoto as Security Alpha. I find gaps in your personnel file that are disturbing." I nodded, but offered no explanation. He gave me another moment to speak, and then nodded. "Instead, I'd like you to create an internal security division. Take over the investigation on that missing KaibaArms inventory for a start. I'd like a full report on the status Monday morning. In addition, I'd like you to review protocols company-wide."

"Yes, Boss. What sort of protocols?"

"Any. All. Add a forensic auditor to your staff if there isn't one already and audit every department and every procedure. I'd like your primary concern to be the ongoing safety and health of KaibaCorp, but if you see something that is out of compliance, unsafe, or suspicious, investigate it."

"That will give a very broad range of access, sir. Many will feel threatened."

"Good." For a moment, he reminded me of Kaiba-sama. "Those that fear an audit, have something to hide. But I want you to understand - you have no authority to act. Yours is an investigative mandate. I want weekly updates on anything we determine is critical and monthly updates on the rest. I will determine what actions are taken and when. Is that clear?"

"Very clear, Boss."

"Good." He turned toward the window. "I have a personal matter I'd like you to resolve."

"Certainly, sir."

"Wheeler Joseph in currently contracting for our New York office. My understanding is that he was supposed to be blacklisted. All my friends were."

"After Hat Yai, yes. I was not involved in the administrative aspects, but that was my understanding as well."

"Do a full background check on all of them. If they pass, clear them. Including Wheeler. I don't know what Joey is doing -" he paused. He sighed heavily. "Irrelevant. Find out what he's doing for us. If it's dangerous, have him terminated. If it's not, contact his mother and assure her of that."

"Would you like to know -?"

"No," he cut me off quietly. "I would prefer not to know anything about him or about Mutou Yami. Just do the investigations and file the data."

"Very well, Boss." I paused. "Sir, there are some investigations for which it is better that you not be apprised of the full details. I don't know if you are familiar with the term 'plausible deniability'."

"Intimately," he said with a wry smile. "Naturally, if I was never informed of some small matters that later turn out to be of consequence, well, I am young. I don't have the experience to address all issues." He smirked, "or to recognize when I am not being given the full story."

"I'm sure you will gain such experience over time," I replied.

"I'm sure," he agreed. "Monday, seven-am. Do you have any issues I should address now?"

"Not at this time, sir." He nodded and dismissed me with a wave.

At the door, I paused. There was one matter. "Boss. The day Kaiba-sama died, he asked me to clear my schedule to handle an overseas matter for him. He had scheduled a full briefing for six-pm, but obviously…."

"Yes, there was a change in plans." He looked curious. "Do you have any idea what it was regarding?"

"No. Only the nature of the assignment."

"That being?"

I hesitated. "I often cleaned up loose ends. As I did in Hat Yai."

His expression hardly changed. "And you believe Gozaburo needed your...cleaning services." I nodded.

He considered his response before opening a drawer. He tapped in a code and then tossed me a key card. "His office. I see you have a number of investigations to start. I want to know who and why as soon as you know."

"Should I complete the assignment?"

"That will depend on who and why."

I nodded, although that wasn't the response I expected. He was more like Kaiba-sama than I thought.

I hoped Moke-san's faith in his brother was not mislaid.

Nonetheless, I relished my new assignment. It did not take long to cull a group of security investigators from KaibaSecurity and other sources. Boss only questioned one of my new employees - Suzuki Ichiro. The man's qualifications for the position were impeccable and we knew that his dismissal from the Tokyo Police force had been in retaliation for being involved with the investigation after Kaiba-sama's death. We agreed to hire him in the lowest paid security position and on two-year probation. If he managed to prove himself - which I was confident he would - he would qualify for a modest raise and a permanent position then. I applied him to the most tedious tasks I could find and Kaiba-san seemed appeased. I was happy to note that, in the end, Boss was able to put his personal grudges aside and make a decision based on the facts presented.

For the Internal Security division, I already had several questions I wanted answered. Most of them turned out to be inconsequential. As typical with such things, however, the investigation of the innocuous revealed signs of other questionable practices - some of which lead to issues requiring action.

I regretted that Crawford had to be terminated, but it was clear that her relationship with the I2 executive was going to continue. I was also disappointed to discover a number of other staff members who had engaged in personal activities expressly forbidden by KaibaCorp policies. Internal Affairs is always the most hated department in any agency - even if it is one of the most necessary.

I spent the first several days in Gozaburo's office, checking files, reviewing voicemails and recreating the last week before he died. I had Morimoto also spend a day searching - although I did not tell him why.

There were several questionable files and calls. Many people and places coded by chess terms. I had to spend some time learning the game itself to determine a pattern in the codes. After a week of fruitless searching, I gave a list of the codes - but not the underlying data - to Boss. He knew Kaiba-sama's chess strategies; he might recognize a pattern where I did not.

I had one of my staff run the background checks on Boss's friends. We blacklisted the Mutous because of their involvement with I2. The Hondas we cleared; luckily, Mazaki-san had always been an employee in good standing and Boss decided to 'overlook' her breach of the fraternization policy. Otogi Ryuji had a few misdemeanors on his record, but nothing that actually breached corporate policy, so we cleared him as well.

Which left Boss's lovers. Again, I had to wonder about Moke-san's faith in his brother.

Mutou Yami did not exist. No one in the world had ever been given that name at birth or had it awarded by any court. No legal ID had ever been issued - and after a search of some rather shady sources by my entire team, it was unlikely that any illegal ID had ever been issued either. He had no citizenship number for any country, no birth certificate, not even a pay stub. We couldn't even determine how he arrived in Japan - although his movements after he arrived were easily followed. With one exception.

Two hours after he was confirmed to be at Kame Game Shop, he was spotted in New York in the company of Wheeler Joseph. Four hours after that, he was confirmed back in Japan with Boss in Domino. It was not simply unusual; it was physically impossible.

Mutou's future was unknowable; his present, unknown. I did have, however, one source for obscure Egyptian data. I went to see Ishtaaru-san.

Moke-san had often accused me of having unspoken feelings for Ishtaaru-san. She was undeniably lovely and I had played the roll of her husband often enough. I found it a comfortable role to play; she seemed to find it equally acceptable. If there was a woman that I could - that I would want - to take as a wife [REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

But 'now' Ishtaaru had her own duties and it would be dishonorable to distract her from them. The past cannot be recaptured. The future may never come. Now, we have our own roles and that is all that matters.

She smiled when she saw me. "Akio-san." She bowed and I returned the gesture. "How may I assist you?"

"I need information about the Egyptian, Mutou Yami."

"Ah. Yes." Her eyes darted away from me. "Please, sit. I'll make us some tea."

I followed her into the kitchen rather than sitting down in the den where we usually meet.

She has never avoided my eyes before.

"I don't know much about him, I'm afraid," she said as she filled the kettle and turned on the burner. "He's allegedly related to Mutou Solomon; although usually, the family tries to pass him off as Yugi's elder brother. They resemble each other enough that most people accept that. And since the boy's parents are all but invisible, no one has bothered to verify the story."

"But you did?" I asked. She continued to keep her back to me as she gathered tea, honey and cups.

"Of course." She looked at me then. "When he began spending time with Seto, I knew, eventually, he'd be spending time with Mokuba."

"And what did you learn?"

"The obvious. He is not Mutou's grandson. He is Egyptian. He -"

"How do you know?" I cut her off.

She paused. "He's fluent in Coptic. First language. He barely speaks a word of Arabic; his Japanese is better." She waited for my next question.

The native speakers of Coptic were a very small tribe of Egyptian desert dwellers. Indeed, the only reason anyone else cared if the language survived was due to its biblical connections.

A few tribes spoke it, a few priests.

And Ishtaaru's family. Coptic was her first language.

"Do you know him?" I asked finally.

She turned back to her tea preparations. "No. We'd never met before Kaiba-san introduced us. It was at -"

"Did you know OF him?" I didn't move, but my voice seemed to grab her.

She took a deep breath and turned to face me. "Did I know of an 18-year-old boy who speaks my language and claims to be a third dynasty Pharaoh? No, Tamura-san. I can honestly tell you I neither knew nor knew of anyone like that."

She was lying. About something. She'd lied to me twice before. Both times were over the same issue.

"Was he involved with your brother's death?"

Her eyes shifted, for just a split second, and then she met mine, holding my gaze. "Yes, I did speak to my family at length about Mutou Yami and, no, none of them believe that he is", she paused and chose her words carefully, "at fault for my brother's death."

"That is not what I asked."

"The temple collapsed. The desert reclaims its own. It has for millennia." She turned back to the shrieking teakettle and smoothly transferred the hot water to a delicate pot. "Do you think a boy called 'Pharaoh' can command the desert?" She picked up the tray and turned to me. "If I had to decide, I would say the boy named for the God of Sand was more able to do that. Shall we sit?" She led the way to the den.

She poured our tea as I sat. "As far as I can tell, Mutou-san found the boy in the desert and informally adopted him. He must be an orphan; none of the tribes in that area acknowledge a lost son. And I would be willing to believe that the boy is related to Mutou-san. There is a physical resemblance and the man did spend much of his younger days in the region. More than one desert girl has found herself in a tent with a foreign archaeologist."

"So you believe that the boy came out of the desert as the long lost bastard of Mutou Solomon only to come to Japan for no particular purpose.

"Yes." Her eyes dipped away from mine again as she picked up her tea. "And more importantly, I do not believe he is a threat to either Kaiba son."

I finished my tea and left. She was lying about Mutou, but she loved Moke-san. That, I believed. Ishtaaru came to KaibaSecurity while Moke-san was in France. We were already planning to employ her when his kidnapping occurred and I still believe that it would not have happened if she had been his Security Alpha at the time.

Employing a double agent was difficult; you never knew where you stood in their priorities. They lived in the future; their 'now' changed as you discovered their past. Whatever she was before however, now she was his guardian. Now, I trusted her. Whoever Mutou Yami was, he was not a threat.

All the same, I placed his name on the blacklist.

Wheeler was another problem altogether. For him, I had information. The file in the security office was a full gigabyte of data. That did not include the video of his interrogation or subsequent detention. We did have copies of his American criminal record and data on the gang members with whom he used to associate. There was no way - even without Hat Yai - Wheeler Joseph could have ever been hired by any KaibaCorp entity in any capacity. And technically, he wasn't. Wheeler's staff photo was attached to a payroll file for 'Jounouchi Katsuya' and that payroll was attached to a sealed personnel file. The sealed file had two birth certificates, one American and one Japanese, issued ten years apart, both for the same child, and listed 'Jounouchi' as an employee - not even a contractor, a full-time employee - in the New York office's security department.

I verified that my ongoing investigations could do without me for a day or two and then went to New York.

"Mr. Tamura." Gene Roland, the New York office's security chief, met me at the airport. "Good to finally meet you, sir." He bowed and when he straightened, I offered my hand. He shook it with a smile. "This way. I've rented a car."

We went to the rental agency together and selected a vehicle. Rentals are difficult to plant bugs or explosives in and unlikely to be identified or associated with a specific target unless they were being followed - which we were not.

"So what is this actually about?" Roland asked as we got on the highway.

"Two purposes: I have been overseeing the arms trafficking in Asia and Europe. But I want to see how things are going here. In detail. I also want to know how Wheeler Joseph got on your staff."

I expected him to be dismayed, but Roland laughed. "That's one purpose and pure dumb luck! Second biggest break we've had with this case - right next to finding out that it was international."

"Explain."

"Well, I know most of the KaibaCorp offices have been stuck doing this on their own. We just got Interpol involved last month and it seems they just want to review everything we've done so far. Mr. Kaiba's been a big help with them, I gotta say."

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Mokuba Kaiba." I nodded. "I gotta tell you. When I heard they were putting a kid in charge of half the company, I re-did my resume. I mean, I figured we were done for. But that is one damn sharp kid."

"He is," I agreed. "Wheeler."

"Right. We've been working with ATF and the FBI right from the start. Once we realized that guns had gone missing, we wanted Federal authorities on our side. The trick of it was - you know, of course - we couldn't track the goods in any way that we could pin it on anyone." He gestured out the window. "You hungry? There's a diner in Jersey far enough off the beaten path that we don't have to worry about who's listening."

I nodded and he took the exit.

"Ok, so, Wheeler. We knew we had to get inside. So Harry - he's ATF, you'll meet him at tomorrow's meeting - Harry's got a guy in with drug cartels who knows this small-time thug name Huritani. Now, Huritani's been around for years, could have been a crime boss, but he's never been ambitious. So a few mid-sized hustles, some drug deals; his name comes up a lot, but it's always someone else that winds up doing ten-to-twenty. But we figure this is right up his alley if we can get him to courier."

"So we get one of our under-covers to bring him in - says the contact's Japanese and he'll cut Huritani in if he'll translate. We waited a couple months then pulled our guy out and, sure enough, the contact switches to Huritani!"

"This does involve hiring Wheeler, yes?"

"Get this. We've got Huritani, but now all the deals are in Japanese! We can translate in-house, but the FBI and ATF go ballistic because once you have to start translating, you start losing the jury and it's hard to get a conviction. Juries don't like convicting people when they can't read the alleged evidence. So, we start making things hot for the boy. Not enough to spook him, just enough for him to want a second pair of eyes. And in walks Wheeler!"

"How did you find him?"

"We didn't - sheer luck! The kid just appeared. A couple weeks later, HR calls me, saying that one of our contractors wants to hire an assistant, but it's a restricted contract and when can we do a clearance."

"So you hired him?"

"He was tailor made for us!" He shrugged. "I mean, we were suspicious at first, yeah of course. We ran his background and found his record. Then, just as a routine thing, we ran him internally and found the blacklist, but in the notes, someone wrote in that he was banging Seto Kaiba. So, we had him come in. We'd planned to go hardball on him, but as soon as we told him the shipments were hot, he rolled over! When this is over, the Feds have enough to put Huritani away for life."

"So he is now our inside man."

"Yeah, twice a week, he calls in, tells us everything he's got - who, where, when, code names, the works. So far, everything checks out. Problem right now is that the next level up doesn't trust them enough to give up the big names, so we've kind of stalled out."

I nodded. "We will have to move all these investigations up a level if we are going to put an end to this."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that too. And we need a lot more coordination between teams. Getting info out of Turkey is like pulling teeth."

We discussed the matter over lunch. We needed more logistical cohesion and more speed.

Once we finally arrived at the KaibaCorp office, they introduced me to the Security staff and provided me with an office. The first thing I did was call Kawai Shizuko.

"Kawai-san?" I said when she answered the phone. "This is Tamura Akio. I work for KaibaCorp. Kaiba-samama asked me to contact you regarding your son, Joseph."

"Oh, he didn't have to do all that!" she said but her tone was guarded.

"I understand that you had some concerns about the nature of Wheeler-san's position. He is working as a courier in our Security Division. Much of the information he works with is classified which, I'm sure, is why he seems reluctant to discuss his position."

"Oh!" She sounded relieved. "Yes, of course. I didn't even think of something like that."

We chatted for a little while and I hung up the phone knowing that I had just assured this woman of a complete fabrication. I also had a tail placed on her. Wheeler was close to his mother. It made her too dangerous to not know her whereabouts and too much of a target if he was ever exposed.

A month later, we got the teams from four countries on a secured video call to cross-reference data and plan joint strategies. We started having these meetings every other month and the groups participating grew to include other arms manufacturers and distributors.

It was interesting to watch Moke-san interact in these meetings. There were several company executives involved, but Moke-san seemed to take the theft as a personal affront. He was both the youngest person involved and the most innovative as to planning. We implemented many of his suggestions.

"Hey, guys," He exclaimed in the middle of one meeting. "I'm tired of this. Every time I try to take a day off, one of these assholes does something fucked up. I don't want to deal with these fuckers while I'm going to college this summer."

"Crime doesn't take time off," Malik from Interpol offered; he was the lead agent and he'd never truly accepted Kaiba being part of the process. "Perhaps when you are more mature, you will see -"

"Shut up and let the smart people talk." Moke-san cut him off. "We need to end this. We have enough data to put away the whole fucking network! Pakistan, come on - are you telling me you really don't have enough to get arrest warrants for your end? Is anybody?" Most of the group agreed. "So what are we waiting for?"

"It is not that easy." The Russian rep had conciliatory tone of voice and I saw Moke-san's eyes narrow in the video screen. "There are many details which need to be planned. And, as we have seen, when we move against one group, they shift operations underground."

"Yeah, because they can shift to the next country in line. Duh!" Moke-san shook his head. "Look, if we're right and Konosuke is that asshole I know, we will never be able to get at him. He's fucking Yakuza! Why do you think the Japanese Ministry won't work with us on this?"

"They have agreed to issue arrest warrants," I pointed out.

"Yeah, if we can make a strong enough case." He laughed and I found myself shrugging. It was unlikely that we would make a strong enough case. "We need to get him here, in the States, and then drop the hammer on everyone."

"They would all simply slip out to Mexico," someone disagreed, but I could see his idea dawning on several participants.

"Not just here - everyone, everywhere. Coordinate a strike against New York, LA, Moscow, Peshawar, Bihar, and wherever the hell the rest of you are from. We pick a day and time and get them all in one place."

"En mass?" Malik scoffed. "How?"

"I don't know!" Moke-san frowned and thought for a moment. "In New York, it's easy - we set up a drop. LA, too. Give them a hash pick up. Hell, we don't even need to schedule those two. Once we get everything else set up, we can call them."

"We could have an urgent shipment arrive from somewhere." The Russian said thoughtfully. "Maybe Juarez; they would be difficult to reach and confirm the shipment."

"I think that might work everywhere," Roland said, nodding. "Use bait of choice - guns, drugs."

The FBI rep leaned forward. "We have six girls that work with us on pedophile cases. They are all over 18 - hell, two are over 21 - but they look twelve. If we can keep them safe, I think we can set up a drugs-for-girls exchange, Peshawar."

There was an exchange off screen. "Yes, we may be able to arrange this. You must understand, however, our laws are very different regarding what constitutes Entrapment."

"I'll call you later. We can hash out the details."

"Yes, I think we all need to do that," Malik agreed, looking thoughtful. "See where the logic of this takes us. I think the exchanges should all be set up between jurisdictions with similar laws governing the crime in question. This will only work if we can draw them all out at the same time."

"Get them all in the middle of the floor then turn on the lights." Moke-san sounded almost gleeful. "Then spray them like roaches."

"What about Konosuke?"

He shrugged. "He's been trying to buy KaibaArms for a year, but I've been stringing him on 'cause I want a better offer. The day we go, I'll call him and tell him Seto told me to dump it." He smirked. "Everybody knows I do what my brother tells me to do. I'll get him on a plane like that." He snapped his fingers his fingers.

The call broke up at that point and I got started on the Japanese end. I updated Boss on the status of the arms trafficking case - including Moke-san's contributions to the group. Then I requested a meeting with Kaiba Noah and asked him to schedule a meeting for me with the Minister of Justice. I gave him a general understanding of why.

Japanese Ministries can be very slow. It was another three months of conversations, data transfers, petitions and bribes before the combined weight of KaibaCorp and the evidence convinced the correct people to sign the correct documents. They would not arrest Konosuke, but if he were arrested on foreign soil, they would cancel his visa - effectively trapping him in that country. They did agree to arrest anyone on Japanese soil identified as part of the operation on the date we choose - if, of course, they were not Yakuza. We would have to seek other methods to move against them. It was more than we had expected.

A week later, I was in New York again when Wheeler's call came in. They put him on the speakerphone so that the whole team could take notes. "Gene! Dude, Tani's contact - that Jamaican guy? He thinks a bust is going down. A serious one. He said guys they knew were undercover agents have vanished and no bodies have been turning up. They've got a hit tomorrow night and then he's pulling his boys out."

"Do you need to be pulled out?"

"Not yet. Tani thinks the guy's been smoking his own weed, but, shit if you guys are doing something, there's like, red flags all over the street."

"Ok, Joey, just stay calm. We'll get this taken care of."

"Mom! Don't ask me stuff like that!" Wheeler laughed and his tone changed. "I mean, I could tell you...yeah, that's what I thought."

"If Huritani's back, just hang up."

"Ok, Mom. I love you too." Wheeler hung up and the team looked at each other.

"I am not losing RastaMan," Harry from ATF snarled. "We need to move tomorrow am."

Malik nodded. "Make it happen."

Suddenly, everyone in the room was moving to phones or computers. I stepped into my office and called Moke-san.

"Moke-san? I'm sorry to call you on your trip, but I knew you wanted to be here for this."

* * *

Author's Note:

Want to know what KaibaSecurity redacted from Tamora's Observation? Check out Tamora: The Redacted File. It's a separate story. SJ


	52. 40: Darkness and Sacrifice

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 40: Darkness and Sacrifice

* * *

Chapter 40

Over the hours, Yugi, Honda, Pharaoh and I took turns sitting with Joey, rotating an hour or so at a time in pairs. None of us wanted to be alone when the machines went quiet.

Pharaoh and I sat beside Joey's bed. We had placed two extra blankets over him because he was shivering in his sleep. I was beyond tears. Pharaoh had stopped praying.

Joey groaned and we both looked up. He winced. He had requested that we reduce the amount of pain medication he was receiving and that had improved his lucidity, but each time he woke he was in more pain than the last. "Oh fuck," he sighed. He turned his head and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled lazily. Any other time that smile would have thrilled me; now I could feel new tears forming.

"I don't think I'm gonna get that three-way," he said. "Ow. That was a joke guys." I couldn't speak and, apparently, Pharaoh was equally as distraught. "Guys, come on, talk to me. I – I –" he swallowed hard, "I feel like I'm alone here."

"You are never alone, Dragon," Pharaoh gasped. "We will follow you to the Afterlife, I promise."

"Soon," I added.

"Hey, Tak." Joey's eyes searched for me for a moment and I touched his hand so he could feel my presence. "Don't be like that. You gotta be here for Tut, right? Someone's gotta look after him."

"It would not be for long," Pharaoh said, putting his hand over both of ours. "A matter of minutes."

"Don't talk like that, guys. I don't want to hear it." He winced again.

"Do you need more medication?" Pharaoh asked.

"Naw. Stuff puts me out." He smiled again. "Rather see you right now. Okay?"

"Of course, Joey." I was weeping again. "Anything you want."

"I want a steak and the two of you in bed," he teased, "but I don't think I'm gonna get it."

"No," I agreed. "The bed's far too narrow."

He laughed then winced again. "Yeah. We'd do better on the floor." He sighed. "Pity we can't do that Shadow thing. Just one last time."

"You would not survive the calling," Pharaoh said. His voice sounded virtually clogged with tears. "If only I had –"

"Hey, hey Tut! Come on, don't. I'm glad we had that time together. We'd have never been together otherwise." He sighed and tried to get comfortable. "I just wish we'd had more time." His eyes fluttered shut again.

Pharaoh leaned forward, weeping, and I found myself weeping with him.

A woman softly cleared her throat behind us. "Gentlemen, I'm sorry, but Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler are here. They'd like a moment with their grandson."

I nodded and tried to pull myself together. "Pharaoh, come. She's right. They are his family; they must both want..." I nearly broke down again. They both must want to say goodbye.

We left the room and managed to hold some semblance of calm. Mai had two cups of tea waiting for us. She served them with red eyes.

"Last time I saw him, I was so angry." Her voice trembled. "He told me to trust him, but I –" she covered her face and her shoulders began to shake.

Pharaoh put his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "He knows, sister, he knows. It's all right."

She took a harsh breath and wiped her face. "It's not all right. I should have trusted him."

Suddenly Pharaoh stood up. "The Shadow Realm!"

"What?" Mai's brow knit.

He ignored her. "Priest, come. We must speak now." He strode away.

Confused and reluctant, I followed him to a vacant room. He closed the door behind us. "You must believe, Priest, for magic is the only thing that can save our Joseph now."

Magic did not exist. It was false hope to pursue it. And yet Pharaoh believed. Joey believed. "What must I believe?"

"The Shadow Realm! Dragon's life could be saved there."

"In this dream world of yours?" I shook my head. "Even if it existed, you said he would not survive the trip."

He nodded. "He would not. But we could revive him. It would be a Dark Act – it may damn us for eternity – but we could save him there." He gripped my arm. "But, my Prince, you must believe you are the Priest you were. And you must trust."

I wanted to. I wanted to believe in anything that would save Joey's life. But magic was faith in fantasy.

"What risk could it be to believe this one small thing now?" he coaxed, placing his hand on my chest. "Here, in your heart, do you trust me?"

He had been having a long-distance affair with Joey for a year. Yet beyond logic and reason, I did trust him. When we were apart, even when I was angriest with him, I still trusted him. It was foolish, but….

Magic, like dueling, was nothing but a series of rules and rituals. Even science could seem like magic if you are unaware of the possibilities. I could believe in science. I could follow rules and rituals. I nodded. "What must be done?"

"We must take Dragon to the Shadow Realm and allow his aspect to take host of his mortal body." It sounded like utter crap, but Pharaoh went on before I could disparage the idea. "There is a complication. In order to bring him back, life must be exchanged for life."

"A sacrifice."

"Yes. It must be living and it must be a human soul."

"I will do it."

He smiled sadly and stroked my cheek. "As would I, but neither of us can. We will need all of our power and skill to perform the spell to bind Dragon's soul to the new energy."

"Then this is irrelevant without a willing soul."

"It need not be willing," he pointed out, "just living."

A Dark Act he called it. I nodded. For Joey's life, there was no act too dark.

"How do we begin?"

Pharaoh hesitated. "We must find a soul, and then we must take it and Joey to the Shadow Realm."

"And then?"

"You, my Priest, are the only one who knows what needs to be done from there. You must have faith and believe this is so."

The idea was absurd. Find a victim, take them to a magical dreamland, and then trust that I will remember how to do something I have never done. But now, I wanted to believe it. I had to believe it. Medical science would not save Joey. Only hope, faith and magic could do that.

We may be damned for eternity. I nodded, more to myself than to Pharaoh. If that was the price, the cost was cheap.

"Can you take us to this Shadow Realm?" I asked him.

"I believe so." He sounded unsure for once. "I must retrieve my deck; I left it in my haste."

"Then that is first." I thought of the old man. "I may know our sacrifice."

We left the room. Honda and Yugi were in the waiting area looking miserable.

"Status," I said.

Yugi sighed heavily. "He slipped into a coma. The doctors don't know if he will come out."

Pharaoh and I looked at each other. Time was short.

"I will find what I need," he told me. "Go to the one you were thinking of. Be ready for my call." He paused then took a step closer to me and whispered. "You must touch him for me to be able to take you both. I will not have time to summon an unknown."

He hurried down the hall and I turned toward the unit where I met the old man and his granddaughter. He was ready to end his life; maybe he'd be willing to give it.

I had to pause and clear my mind before I could remember where I had seen them, but when I arrived, I knew I was too late. His granddaughter was cradling a weeping woman. I left them to their grief.

My mind spun. I needed a soul and I needed it now. It was impossible and bizarre and if it held even a mythic chance of saving Joey, I was willing to try it.

Then I saw the door. Before it, sat an American police officer. Two Kaiba Security officers stood nearby. There was only one room under that much security.

I calmed myself and approached the group. The American stood up as soon as it became apparent that I was moving toward them. When I was close enough, my security snapped to attention.

"Status," I said calmly.

"He was awake, sir, but there has been no change in his condition."

"Fine." I started for the door, but the American moved to stop me.

"You can't go in there." He blocked the door.

"Henson!" one of my security team snapped. "This is Kaiba-sama. We do not bar his path."

"Hey, my orders are nobody but my CO, the suspect's mother, and maybe his girlfriend goes in there."

I seized the obvious opening. "Boyfriend."

"What?"

"Hirutani has a boyfriend." I looked at him rather pointedly. "Do I need to spell this out for you?" The man flushed, looked at the Kaiba security men and, apparently, received some kind of confirmation. He stepped aside and I entered the hospital room. I paused to give the men a coy look. "I'll try to keep the noise down, you try not to peek." My men bowed respectfully; the American looked slightly sick. I closed the door firmly.

Hirutani was sleeping. I could see some of what attracted Joey to this man. He looked like a criminal – like the ultimate bad boy. As I approached the bed, I wondered about the ritual we were about to subject him to.

I hoped it would hurt.

He had the same pain medication IV drip that Joey had. I stopped it; he would not need it. He continued to sleep as I pulled the bed covers down. He was in impressive physical shape – apart from the extra wide bandages covering the wounds where I shot him. He shifted in his sleep. He seemed cold.

Then he should appreciate the fires of hell.

As I climbed on the bed, I realized that I was aroused. Not by Hirutani himself, but by the rush of knowing that this man would not get away with killing Joey. If, by some miracle, Pharaoh's magic worked, this creature would give his life for Joey's. If the magic failed, Hirutani would die in the process.

I had no idea how long it would take for Pharaoh to contact me – I had no idea, even how he would contact me. But sex had been a large part of this dream Shadow world. Pharaoh and Joey had used it to consummate their relationship. It would certainly qualify as touching.

I opened my pants, crawling over him. He moaned and stirred as if he was about to wake. The hospital robe offered him no protection as I pushed open his legs and smoothly slid my cock into his rectum.

The sudden intercourse or the no doubt excruciating pain of my body crushing his abdominal injury woke him and he cried out before I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Did you think I would let you get away with touching that which is mine?" I whispered. I heard the door open and then quickly shut again. I smiled. "My merchandise." I pulled back and shoved in hard, causing him to groan in agony. "My lover." I stroked again, harder. Hirutani convulsed under me.

I nearly came.

I stroked again and maintained a slow pace. "I promise you," I hissed in his ear, "if you survive this – which I sincerely doubt you will – this pain will be nothing compared to the hours of agony you will endure if Joey dies." I kept drilling him slowly. "Tell me, do you love the way I fuck as much as you loved it when Joey fucked you? Am I in deep enough? You let him fuck you, you claimed you loved him, and yet you shot him – in the back, no less. I'm just reversing the order. I shot you, now I'm fucking you. Perhaps, when you scream for mercy, I'll make you say you love me, just as he did. Say it. Maybe I'll come for you, too."

I sped up my strokes as Hirutani moaned under my hand. His eyes were wide with fear. There were even tears leaking from them.

"Yes, Diesel," I panted, picking up my pace even more. "I am enjoying this." After another few minutes, I did come. Hirutani convulsed and whimpered beneath me.

Then I became aware of the silence. The hum and ping of the machines had stopped. I looked up to see nothing but blackness around us.

I looked down. I was naked and covered in glowing tattoos. I could feel the cool air on my bald scalp. Hirutani was still beneath me – also nude – his abdomen was a field of pulsating red. I knew it was the injury and how my abuse had spread it. Even if we had not gone to the Shadow Realm, Hirutani would not survive the night.

I stood up. A simple gesture cleansed my body of Hirutani's bodily fluids.

Pharaoh had been successful, it seemed. He had brought Hirutani and I into the Shadow Realm. Already, my memories of my life as Priest Seto had begun to reform. I knew what I must do.

First, I had to find Pharaoh and Joey. It was easy enough; we three were bonded together. I wondered, only briefly, why the three of us were tied so, but it was an idle thought. Divine Set, in Chaos and Wisdom chose my path. It was not for me to question it. I used the power around me to lift my 'lover' and followed the bonds of my heart.

Even before I found them, I could feel Joey's life ebbing away. I saw Kisara soar overhead and join their aspects as I drew near. The Black Dragon was as gray as death. Joey's entire body was pulsing red. Pharaoh knelt beside him holding his hands.

I dropped Hirutani and knelt on Joey's other side. "My Love?"

His eyes opened, but they were glazed. "Wow," he whispered. "You look like some damn God." I could feel power flowing from me to both Joey and Pharaoh. The power flowing from Pharaoh was strong, but bitter; the power from Joey was weak. "I love you guys. I always did, even when I was doing stupid shit." He voice was fading and I could feel his life quickly ebbing away.

It must be this way, I reminded myself. The vessel must be empty. Nevertheless, my heart was breaking and even as I told myself it must be, I could not bear to see him dying.

"You should go, Tak," Joey said suddenly. "It's not safe for you here."

"My place is at your side," I choked out.

"No." He became agitated and Pharaoh and I both sought to calm him. "You gotta get out of here. Something here wants you."

"I will leave shortly," I promised him as I felt what seemed like the last drops of his strength grow even fainter.

"I want you to be safe." It wasn't even a voice anymore, it was so faint. "Both of you. Promise…." There was nothing after.

Pharaoh and I cradled his body and wept. For a moment, neither of us could do anything but despair.

Joseph Wheeler was dead.

But we could not grieve for long. Joey's body was an empty vessel and around us dwelled untold legions of lost souls seeking just such a thing.

Behind me, I heard a scraping and turned to see Hirutani slowly being dragged into the darkness. I stood and banished that which held him. He dropped to the ground with a dull thud. With a gesture, I lifted him again and drew him nearer to us.

"Come, He-who-was-Pharaoh. We have much to do and little time to do it."

Pharaoh's eyes widened as he looked at me, past me. "Seto! Behind you!"

I felt the spirit's touch a moment too late. It was cold, but familiar. Anger, fear, hate and a burning desire for revenge filled my mind, blinding me briefly to all other thoughts. I knew every grievance, every pain.

They were my own. My Evil Side had returned.

Pharaoh stood and faced me.

"I banished you once." He gathered light around himself.

"There is no Exodia here," I chuckled. I glanced at the body I was still holding. "This one is fading." The red pulse was spreading. "We have little time."

"Why would you do this?"

There was no reason to speak. I gestured to the bond still tying me to Pharaoh.

Pharaoh contemplated for only a moment. Then he absorbed the spell he was considering. "What must I do?"

"Black Dragon is fading. We must find this one's aspect before that happens. I will begin the process to restore our Joey, but it will fail if there is no anchor."

He nodded once and pulled a card from his unseen deck. A moment later, he and the Dark Magician were gone.

My first act was to remove the veil that covered my memories in the Natural Realm; that particular offence against my person Pharaoh and I would discuss later. At length. In the meantime, I had a task to complete; I had to call my beloved pet back from the arms of Anubis.

'Kisara!' I called to her. 'Black Dragon must live.' She resisted me. 'Do not be so shortsighted, my beauty. If you wish to see my end, you must know that Pharaoh cannot banish me alone. Not now. He will need our precious Aegean gift restored.' The White Dragon rose above me. 'That's it. This one must be purified and for that, I need your light.'

I began summoning the cards I'd need. The Gods Ra, Set, Anubis, Isis, Bast and Thoth. Purification. Rebirth. Sacrifice. Polymerization. Transformation. Permanence. I brought power. Pharaoh brought skill. Joey, if he could, brought luck.

'Kisara, take hold of Black Dragon, lend him your strength.' She did so.

The Dark Magician returned and carried with him a Dark Hunter. Pharaoh emerged from the darkness a moment later. He had a pair of bleeding scratches across his shoulder.

"Problems?" I asked.

"Nothing worth mentioning," he replied.

I nodded and pointed to Joey's vessel. "Join him to the sacrifice. Their bodies must be touching, but you must not be touching them when the chanting begins." 'Dark Mage, join the Hunter to Black Dragon.' He resisted me.

'Do it!' Pharaoh roared. The Dark Magician eyed me warily, but took the proper place.

Once the pieces were in place, it was a simple binding spell. If the Gods approved. If they all approved and granted the binding of a life to the chosen vessel.

For a time, there was only the swirling of power around us, and my chanting. For a time, I could see nothing, feel nothing. 'Time' had no meaning; we may have stood there an instant or an eternity. I had to believe I spoke the correct words. I had to trust Pharaoh and our aspects were holding fast to their positions. I had to have faith in my Gods.

Slowly the swirling power began to twist and roll becoming smaller and smaller until it was a ball of light hovering over the vessel. The red pulse was gone from the sacrifice; now it was an empty, dark shell.

The light floated up, passing around a healed Black Dragon. Kisara and the Dark Magician backed away, but Black Dragon and the light seemed to know each other. The Dark Hunter was gone.

After some time – minutes? days? I could not tell – the light descended and circled Pharaoh. My lover held his hand out and the light circled it twice then seemed to rest on his palm.

"Come back to us, Dragon." Pharaoh's voice trembled. "Please."

The light floated up and circled Pharaoh again. It almost seemed to be playing.

"Enough of this Joey!" I yelled. "Take your rightful place." The light zipped to me and circled me slowly. Then it floated above me. "Take your place so that I may finish the ritual." It circled again, this time doing figure-8's around Pharaoh and I.

If I did not finish the ritual, the spirit would be lost, unbound and loose in this Shadow Realm. Knowing that Joey was here, like that, would be unbearable.

I moved closer to the vessel; Pharaoh moved as well. The light weaved around us and then around the vessel. "Stop this foolish game Joey!" I snapped. "Enter the vessel now!"

"His body," Pharaoh said pointedly. "It is not a nameless vessel; it is Dragon's human body."

"If he wishes to retain access to the form then he had best not waste any more of my time." There was a great deal of power at play and I could do more with it than a ball of light could. I began calling forth new cards.

Integration. Absorption. Exorcism.

"What are you doing?" Pharaoh sounded concerned.

"What needs to be done."

I reached to call forth the next card and Pharaoh grabbed my arm. "What are you doing, Priest?" he repeated angrily.

"If Joey does not wish to return, I am not leaving him here as an unbound soul. This is power I – we can use and I will not waste it."

"Geez! Tak relax!" A familiar voice said behind me

We both turned. Joey was sitting up, radiating light. He still seemed dead, as if the light was animating his body rather than reviving it. Like some kind of macabre puppet without strings.

"I knew this place was bad for you," the light said with Joey's voice.

"My soul has been reunited." I looked at Pharaoh. "I am whole again."

"But not for long," Pharaoh promised.

"You two always did fight like cats," the light commented. "Can't I at least get a hug?"

"When the ritual is complete," I told him. I erased the cards for the second spell and began arranging the next step to restore Joey.

"I'm cold, Seto." The light reached out with Joey's hand. "Hold me, please?"

Pharaoh stepped forward and hugged the animated corpse. I sighed deeply, knowing that time was short, but also knowing how stubborn Joey could be. I stepped forward and put my arms around them both.

The light flared and engulfed us all. I could see the darkness in each of us – some in Joey, much in Pharaoh, much, much more in me.

"They won't let you do it, Tak." Joey – a whole Joey, within the light – shook his head. "Your Evil side has to be part of the sacrifice or they won't let me go."

"Who won't?" I snapped. There was no one I could not defeat.

"The Gods, Seto," Joey said formally. "The Gods want it gone."

He raised his hand. The light burned brighter. I felt as if I were being invaded by it, consumed by it. It was blinding and all encompassing.

And when it faded, I found myself waking with a slight crick in my neck. My cheek was resting on a hand. I sat up slowly, my back cracking as I did.

I was seated beside Joey's hospital bed. Joey's hand had been cradling my face tenderly. It was warm, soft. Living. Joey's face was still too pale, but he no longer looked dead. I realized that the machines were silent, and the only 'annoying' sound in the room was Joey's soft snoring – a sound I would never complain about again.

Pharaoh was on the opposite side of Joey's bed, also just waking, also looking as confused as I felt. I watched as he took Joey's other hand – positioned as if our love had been cradling Pharaoh's face as well – into his own and looked at Joey's face. I saw Pharaoh's lips tremble and his eyes fill with tears.

There was a commotion outside the door just before it opened. "I'm telling you, Lady, he's not here. The guy in here just vanished and – what the hell? Where did –!"

Kawai shoved the orderly out of her way and hurried to the bed. "Joey!" She just barely acknowledged me before stroking his face. "Oh baby! What have they done to you?"

"He's..." Pharaoh and the orderly both started to speak, but Joey himself cut them off, his voice still too quiet but stronger than it had been before.

"I'm okay, Mom," he said with a soft groan. "I think I kinda died there for a while, but I'm all better now."


	53. 41: Repelled By Magnetic Attraction

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 41: Repelled By Magnetic Attraction

* * *

Chapter 41

There were a great number of questions.

Joey was alive and mending, and there was no medical reason on Earth for that to be possible. The doctors had to perform several surgeries to remove most of the shrapnel in his body, but the hundreds of lacerations that were internally bleeding seemed to heal on their own. It was, by all accounts, a miracle.

Hirutani was dead. A vein in his lower abdomen ruptured and he bled to death before hospital staff could reach him. I had no guilt over Hirutani although I was certain, on every level, that I was responsible for his death. I would have made the same choices had I to do it again. Pharaoh and I tacitly agreed that we would not tell Joey anything about the process we used to restore his life. He would learn of Hirutani's demise in due course and I saw no reason to distress him in his delicate health with petty details.

After Joey slipped into the coma, and Pharaoh and I left the waiting area, Honda had gone into Joey's room to sit with him only to find his bed was empty. There was a mass search of the hospital building and grounds, but for several hours, the dying man was simply gone without a trace.

No one could explain how I left Hirutani's room – indeed, apart from the American guard's testimony, there was no evidence that I had even been in his room. The KaibaSecurity officers were strangely silent on the matter. They acknowledged that I did ask about the prisoner, but they both seemed unsure as to where I went next. There were no fingerprints of mine anywhere in his room and no trace of my alleged sexual tryst with Hirutani. No one saw me exit the building, but after the time of my alleged visit, no one had seen me anywhere in it, either.

Pharaoh had been seen leaving the building, but no one had seen him return. There was no record of him returning on any security camera and yet no one could explain how he – or I – were found several hours later in Joey's room – with the missing Joey returned.

KaibaCorp booked an entire floor of a nearby hotel. All of Joey's friends and his Mother stayed there. Anzu had to go home to get Hianko, but returned quickly bringing Sera as well. Ishtaaru came in from California to take care of them – and, in truth, the rest of us as well. After she arrived, however, none of Joey's friends or family left New York until the hospital released him in the middle of July.

In an act that I will never understand, Joey insisted on going to Hirutani's grave site directly from the hospital. Pharaoh, Lioness and I watched as Joey laid flowers and said prayers for the creature that was responsible for his near-death.

"I know you don't get it, Tak," Joey said as we helped him back into the car. "But Tani's kinda like you - not a whole lot of people loved him." He shrugged and winced. "I - I think -" he hesitated and looked out the window. "I had to at least say goodbye."

We all were recovering.

For Honda and Anzu, Yugi and Mai and most of the others, it was purely emotional. Kawai and Sera seemed to handle the situation with more ease; Sera even confessed to me that she was glad it was not her this time, that it was not her hospitalization that upset everyone.

Pharaoh and I both had physical wounds to go with our concern for Joey. The bullet that grazed me left a line the length of my cheek and a nick in my ear. Everyone claimed that it was hardly visible, but I'd caught all my friends staring at it at least once. I could have covered it with make-up, but it seemed appropriate to have a scar as a badge of honor for Joey's life. The scratches Pharaoh received in the Shadow Realm – and refused to explain candidly – healed but did not fade, leaving him with twin marks from the front of his shoulder to the back of his arm. He, too, bore them somewhat proudly.

Joey's torso had always been scarred, but his many surgeries added to the collection. Now, he had two bullet holes on his back and, just over his heart, was a mark that looked more like a scarab had been carved into his chest. Joey laughed when he saw it and promised to have the good luck symbol tattooed there.

All Federal and Local charges against Joey were dropped. Interpol offered him a job, starting after he recovered. I turned it down for him; neither Joey nor Pharaoh would ever have to work again.

August was a blur. Pharaoh and Kawai were spending the bulk of their time taking care of our beloved. They were constantly assisting him with medications, therapies, or simple things like relieving himself – which literally turned my stomach when I tried to assist.

But they seemed to handle his physical needs with more aplomb and so I saw to his financial and legal needs alone. It was a fair trade as far as I was concerned. I spent twenty hours a day talking to doctors, talking to police, talking to press or arguing about inflated invoices with innumerable vendors.

In the remaining time I had available, I tried to make sense of what had happened – was happening – to Pharaoh, Joey and I. Key to this was that I remembered what had transpired in the Shadow Realm. The history, the magic, the power. The death and rebirth. I remembered what I had been and what Atemu and I had been to each other; I remembered what Joey had been to me, and to us.

I remembered the day Atemu and I first met – the beautiful young prince who became King – rather abruptly – shortly after our meeting. Only a month later, we performed the ceremony making me Pharaoh's Priest – which would have been a formality only and not a true mystic bonding had we not taken each other's virginity on the temple altar. That had been the real blood bond – the wrist scars we both carried meant nothing.

I remembered the Aegean Ambassador who brought a young sacrifice to my temple; they had named it 'Jocxiph' – literally "joke sword" – because the boy was so androgynous they originally thought it a girl. When I discovered the child was a true hermaphrodite, I consecrated it to Set and kept it as a temple slave. Pharaoh and I treated it like a treasured pet. I remembered becoming Pharaoh in my own right and taking Jocxiph as my First Wife – becoming Joey's Groom both for my own joy, and to eliminate any maneuvering by my royal court.

My heart still belonged to Joey; my soul still belonged to Pharaoh.

I didn't see much of Pharaoh or Joey, however, even after we moved into a three-bedroom condo in September. Most often, when I was home, the others were sleeping. On the rare occasions they weren't, none of us had the energy to do much more than talk quietly.

It made things easier for me. The less I saw of Them, the less I thought about Them. The less I remembered feeling Joey die.

For those few minutes, I felt a despair I have never known. It was worse than the day Mokuba got lost; worse even than his kidnapping. It was worse than any physical pain could ever be.

With the 'evil' side of my nature intact, I had wanted to gather as much power as I could and kill everyone involved with Joey's death – the thieves, the security operatives, the gun makers, Pharaoh, myself...

The Gods – or whatever really controlled the Shadow Realm – stopped me. They took that 'evil' energy from me and gave it to Joey. It had helped to bring him back. That was good.

But without it, I felt ten years old again. I wanted to do nothing except hold Joey and Pharaoh in my arms and never let them go.

When I was ten, that behavior annoyed Gozaburo. Doing it now would cripple KaibaCorp. I had to separate my emotions from this. I had to stay focused on things other than Joey bleeding, Pharaoh weeping...

I awoke suddenly. I had fallen asleep in the chair beside Joey again and someone was shaking me gently. "Come on, dude. It's totally bedtime for you."

It took me a moment to realize that it was Joey waking me.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I asked him, trying not to yawn.

"Trying to get you in it," he laughed softly. "I must be losing my touch. It didn't used to be this hard."

"I'm fine," I yawned again. "You need to rest."

"Only if you do." He pulled me forward. "Lay with me. Bed's cold."

I found myself too tired to argue as he pulled me under the covers with him. We had been warned not to sleep with him – in either sense – until the stitches were removed and even then, nothing athletic. I'm sure I protested my being there, but honestly, I wasn't entirely sure I said the words out loud.

When I woke again, Joey's head was on my shoulder and Pharaoh's arm was across both of us. There was sunlight streaming in from the one spot where the drapes were not closed tightly. Part of me never wanted to move again.

Muffled from down the hall, however, I could hear Kawai-san arguing with a male voice.

I flexed my shoulder until Joey turned of his own accord. I had fallen asleep fully dressed so I was more or less presentable. I pulled myself up and tried not to stagger to the door.

Once I was in the hallway, I stretched and tried to put myself into some semblance of order. I could hear the argument more clearly. I quietly moved to where I could see them as well.

"I don't care who you are!" My Lioness was telling someone in the living room. "You can either wait until he wakes up or you can go back to Norway –"

"Nawlins," The man snapped back with a rather thick accent. He was a stocky, with shoulder-length black hair and arresting green eyes. Under other circumstances, I would have found him delightfully attractive. "Look, lady, this stuff is serious and I –"

"I would suggest you stop yelling at the woman I've chosen to call mother," I said, yawning yet again as I entered the room, "or I may react badly."

"Seto!" Kawai moved to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Go back to bed," she told me in Japanese. "Morimoto is already sending security to get him."

"Thank you, Mother," I replied in English. "Yes, coffee would be lovely."

"Wait!" the American exclaimed. "You're him, ain't you – Set Kaiba, right?" He picked up a handful of papers and tried to shove them at me. "If you'd just look at this mess and tell them there's been a mistake…"

"Send it to my office. I am in the middle of another issue."

"I been sent it there! I done talk to yo' office a dozen times. They keep saying you'll deal with it when you get back, but if-n we wait any longer we gonna lose that green building permit and..."

Green building. 'Nawlins' he'd said. Or 'New Orleans' to the rest of the world. "Who are you?" I took the papers.

"Duke Devlin, Senior Engineer for KaibaLand Nawlins. Not for long after this stunt, I know, but..."

I waved him silent as I read the papers and tried to piece together what had happened over the last few months. "Kawai – coffee!" I snapped as I sat down and spread the papers out on the coffee table.

The KaibaLand parks were designed to be a 90% solar energy. In Arizona, it was the most cost efficient way to keep people from dying of heat stroke at KL-2 – use the sun itself to power the air conditioning. In Japan, the method was so efficient, KL-1 was actually selling power back to the Prefecture.

Now, with KL-3 under construction in Louisiana, we decided to experiment with hydro-solar power and make half of the rides water rides to reinforce the theme. Someone, however, made an error and sent a standard generator to the site. It had been installed to keep construction moving, but it could not work with any of the other systems. Now, construction was at a complete stop – needing either the generator replaced or the park redesigned. As an added complication, the State agency that had issued building permits based on Green construction had inspected the site and now we were accruing daily fines for non-compliance.

"Get my phone," I said to no one in particular.

The front door opened abruptly and a security team pushed in, guns drawn.

"Stand down," I snapped before Kawai or Devlin had recovered from the shock of their entrance. "Kawai, get my phone. You, who's your CO?"

"Lt. Hopkins, front!" he yelled over his shoulder.

A young woman with several insignia stepped forward. She looked at me, the paperwork around me and made a gesture. The men behind her dropped to 'at ease' as she bowed respectfully to me. "Kaiba-sama, Morimoto-san asked us to secure this address."

"Thank you. We are secure." I sipped the coffee Kawai finally brought me. "How did this man get in here?"

She hesitated. "We were told to watch the parameter and not interfere with movement inside the building, sir."

I shook my head. "This man should never have gotten in here. As a point of fact, I am very glad he did, but he could just as easily have been an assassin and this could be a very different conversation. Above your head, Lieutenant, I will deal with the appropriate persons. For now, station two men outside this door, two at the elevator and return the rest to their former positions."

"Yes, Boss!" she pointed to two men and signaled the rest to exit with her.

"Kawai," I said when the door closed. "I realize that you want things to be as quiet and home-like as possible, but safety is not an area where we compromise."

"I was feeling like I was living in a prison."

"Better to live in a prison than die with a very quick bullet."

"Seto!"

"Joey surviving means that he will, eventually, be able to testify against some very unscrupulous people. Killing you and anyone else in front of Joey will mean nothing to them." I had to smile. "I'd like to retain at least one parent."

She tried not to smile, but failed. "Honestly, Seto. I don't know why I bother." She handed me a cell phone. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Ah! You do know how to say it. I was wondering."

I glanced at Devlin who was grinning at the floor. "Yes. Thank you for the coffee as well. Pardon my rudeness; I was distracted."

"And exhausted. You should go back to bed and deal with this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, I may have lost the whole site." I dialed Mokuba. "I promise; I will take a day off as soon as this is resolved."

It was a disaster. The generator we needed hadn't been built because the design specs were so new, no one knew how to achieve them. Neither Mokuba nor Noah was apprised of the problem because it was KaibaLand specific. Mokuba sent a team of engineers from KaibaEnergy, then pulled Soichiro kicking and screaming out of his lab, and flew him to the Louisiana site to design and build there with Devlin.

The next day, I joined them. Gratefully.

"When are you coming back?" Pharaoh asked when I had neither returned nor called after three days.

"This will take time to resolve," I told him. "I don't know when I will be able to visit again."

"Visit! When are you coming home, Priest? Your place is here."

I glanced up at Soichiro and Devlin even knowing that they could not hear him. "I have asked that you refrain from calling me that."

"It is who you are."

I took another few steps away from the worktable. "I do not have time for this discussion now. I will call you when it is convenient." I hung up.

Everything was fine so long as nothing reminded me of 'Them'. Of the torment of feeling Joey die. Of the older, but still-visceral anguish of seeing Pharaoh step into the living death of the Void. Of the heartbreak of knowing that I will lose them again – and they will lose me. Joey and Pharaoh both returned from the Afterlife, but there will be no return from the Underworld for me.

The claw marks on Atemu's shoulder were visible scars on his otherwise perfect skin, his blood given for Joey's life. For me, restoring my 'puppy' was more costly. Divine Set, in Chaos and Wisdom, had made his claim on my soul clear. The price I paid for Joey's life here was my Hereafter.

How could I love Them? All love ends in death. Only Kaiba was eternal. I could put my hope, my faith, my belief in Kaiba. The only cost was my heart; I could live without that.

I put the phone away and took a few deep breaths until I stopped shaking. There was no reason for a simple phone call to cause such a response.

Soichiro and Devlin had continued working without me, Soichiro's short salt-and-pepper mop contrasting against Devlin's long black waves, just as Soichiro's wild theories had contrasted against Devlin's practical applications. I had bridged the two and, between us, we were creating hydro-solar innovations that used the Mississippi River flood patterns to power the system. We were actually looking forward to hurricane season and its floods.

We were working a lot – many days we were in the lab for ten hours and in the field for twelve more. My birthday came and went without my notice – I discovered the flood of voice and e-mails the next day. For Soichiro and I, this was nothing new. We'd set up a pair of mats and slept in the lab on some nights. For Devlin – married only two years – it seemed more difficult. His wife called daily.

Their conversations seemed odd to me. He was constantly telling her that we were working and assuring her that we were all 'good Christian' men. After one particularly long conversation, he hung up and sighed.

"So look here, fellas. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. My momma makin' a turkey with all the trimmings, a mess of ribs and greens and Lulu made her famous cornbread and a sweet potato pie and if I don't bring ya'll round fer supper tomorrow, I'm gonna be in a world of trouble." He smiled weakly.

I paused and looked at Soichiro. "I think we can take a day off."

"You go on," Soichiro said, studying our latest model. "I want to adjust all the switch points."

I shrugged and arranged for a car.

On the way to his home the next day, Devlin seemed nervous. "My Lulu," he said again, "she a real pistol. Now if-n she say anything strange, don't you never mind."

"Strange how?" I was beginning to wonder what sort of evening I should expect.

"Well, like I say. We're a good Christian family with good morals. Lulu turned me away from a dark path and I'm forever grateful to her for it. And I haven't strayed – not even once. But sometimes Lulu sees what might be a temptation and, well, she just loves me with all her heart."

"Drugs?" I asked and he shook his head. "Alcohol? I can assure her you have not associated with any loose women."

"I told her that! I told her that you were not the kind of boy that did that sort of thing. I told her, you were good to yer momma and all that kind of thing."

"Then I'm sure there will be no problems tonight."

"Yeah." We rode in silence for a while. "Thing of it is, see, and I guess I should have told you from the start, but, well it don't really matter now so..."

"Devlin, you don't have to justify your past to me. I could care less about your religious practices. And if she asks, you do realize that I'm more Buddhist than any other faith." I smiled faintly. "Although that's not accurate either."

"Oh, I know. And she'll be alright once she sees you're Asian – I mean, Japanese." He winced.

"We all look alike," I said mildly.

He blushed faintly. "You don't look like anybody else."

I started to say he didn't either, but I stopped. "Actually, you look remarkably like a man I know in Japan. He's the only other person I know with green eyes." His blush deepened. "They're quite attractive, you know."

"Now see that's just the kind of comment that would set my Lulu off!" He looked away from me. "Ain't Christian."

We arrived shortly thereafter to a small home in a quiet suburb. I was introduced to Momma, Lulu, Bubba, Sissy, Uncle Lou and PawPaw. They all looked at me with suspicion, but Lulu was almost hostile. I was becoming quite curious as to what Devlin's temptation was.

Dinner was heavily soaked in Creole spices and quite good. I complimented Momma and Lulu several times. Momma began to fall under my charm, but Lulu's eyes narrowed even further.

"Does your wife cook, Mr. Kaiba?" She asked me finally.

"I'm not married," I admitted. "I have a professional chief – although this meal easily compares to any of hers."

Momma demurred, but Lulu went on. "That don't give your girlfriend a fair shot, what with a real cook making all your meals."

"I don't have a girlfriend," I pointed out. "And my boyfriends don't seem to mind."

"Boyfriend!" Devlin exploded.

"I KNEW IT!" Lulu whirled on her husband. "You done gone back to the devil!"

"No, now wait just a minute!" Devlin put up his hands in defense. "He never said nothin' 'bout no boyfriend!"

An argument ensued and I was virtually forgotten as Devlin was all but demonized for his apparent sexuality. He swore repeatedly that he had not strayed from the 'righteous' path, but my presence was taken as proof positive that Devlin had been consorting with evil.

Finally, I stood up. "Enough! That you would insult any guest in your home is rude to be sure, but perhaps you have forgotten that I am Devlin's employer as well – the bias I have listened to tonight would be more than enough to terminate the man." They fell silent.

Except of course for Lulu. "Now you just see here, Mr. Kaiba…!"

"Mrs. Devlin, I assure you that your husband's job is quite safe. I would never fire a man simply because his family was rude." I bowed low enough to make a point. "In Japan, we acknowledge even our foes with some respect and we do not judge his morals by the thoughts he keeps to himself." I tried to meet Lulu's eyes, but she was looking at the floor. "Devlin, this evening has been illuminating. I will expect you tomorrow morning at eight AM, sharp." I left.

In the car, however, I tried to remember even a moment that might have suggested Devlin was gay. I couldn't think of any. 'Perhaps he's not attracted to me', I thought, chuckling, as I returned to the lab.

Soichiro was asleep on the mat so I returned to the drafting table and began working on our initial renderings for the next stage.

Devlin returned before Soichiro woke. "Morning, Mr. Kaiba." I glanced up – we had long since dispensed with honorifics so it caught my attention – and noticed his suitcase.

"Devlin-san. Did things not go well last evening?" He shook his head. I paused then nodded. "You are welcome to stay here although the suite Soichiro refuses to use at the Hyatt is more comfortable."

"Thank you, sir," he sighed. "But I won't be needing it." He stopped and swallowed hard. "The truth is that Lulu is right. I have the devil in me."

I gave him my full attention. "How so?"

"I have sinned in my heart."

I suspected that I knew which sin he was guilty of, but sleeping with an employee was expressly against KaibaCorp policy. Still, once the idea entered my mind, I could not dislodge it. "And just what sin have you committed?"

He disregarded the question. "I just came here today to resign. I don't think it would be right to –"

"May I ask you something?" I cut him off. "Would it be right to walk out in the middle of this project? Is that a 'Christian' way to treat Soichiro and I?"

He thought for a moment. "I suppose not. But I just can't see how –"

"And this God of yours – would you say that he is prone to making good people unhappy?"

"Not at all!" he answered quickly. "God makes you happy. It's the Devil that makes your life hard."

"Then I would suggest that if Lulu has put you out or asked you to resign from a job you clearly enjoy that she is the one siding with the Devil."

"Now see here, Kaiba!"

"Devlin," I sighed deeply. "I am gay. I have always been gay – I was never confused or unsure about my feelings. So, I'm afraid that I cannot empathize with you in this matter. Frankly, if someone tried to force me into a relationship with a woman, it would not go well. My point, however, is this. You can accept that you prefer sexual relations with men and get on with your life or you can wallow in self-delusions and doubt and make everyone around you miserable as you force yourself into situations that are, at best, meaningless to you personally." I picked up my pen. "Go away. Take a day off. Think about what you really want." I smiled faintly. "I would not be offended if that included me. Come back tomorrow, ready to work or go back to her and continue living in denial. But I do not wish to hear about that shrew you married again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," he said slowly.

"Good." I went back to the plans I was working on. "Dismissed."

He was back in the morning. I awoke to find Soichiro and him building a prototype of the new pump we'd be using. For the next three weeks, we all worked virtually around the clock, as if there had been no changes.

Then Soichiro left for the Holidays. "My wife," he complained as he packed. "Every year, she does this to me! I'll be back the first flight after New Years."

"His wife?" Devlin asked as the door closed.

"Their wedding anniversary is also this month. It's the only time his wife insists that he spend the whole day with her. I had HR write these two weeks' vacation into his personnel file just to insure that it would never be an issue."

"I didn't even know he was married."

"It is hard to tell when he's in the middle of a project. When we finish, he'll take a month off and be just as obsessive about his sons."

"Wife and kids?" Devlin looked shocked. "They never call."

"They e-mail him occasionally, but generally, no, they do not contact him even when he's in Japan." I laughed at Devlin's expression. "I admit, it does seem a bit odd, but it seems to work for them. I believe this is their fifteenth anniversary."

"Lucky man." He sighed. "I didn't even make three." Those green eyes looked suddenly mournful.

And I could think of nothing but taking them to bed.

The Dreams had returned – just dreams, not Shadow Realm excursions. But my subconscious mind was enough. It woke me nightly with dreams of Joey or Pharaoh – or more often both.

Usually they were sexual; those were exhausting, but pleasant. Sometimes I relived Joey's death – of bullets shredding his heart and those final Shadow Ream moments. From those I usually woke sweating and shaking. Occasionally, I dreamed of Pharaoh's sacrifice – of how he consigned himself to the Millennium Puzzle to save our people, to save the world. From those dreams, I woke weeping.

Between the dreams and the project, I was sleeping less and less and my resistance to physical release was breaking down. I found myself watching Devlin and wondering if he still had the Devil in him.

I saved and closed the computer file I was working on. "I think we can afford some time off."

"Won't Soichiro be mad about that?" I shrugged. "Right! I keep forgetting you're the boss. You're so young, I keep deferring to the old guy."

"The truth is that, with Soichiro, I forget too sometimes. It's rather why I like working with him."

Devlin busied himself with shutting down his workstation. "So, Boss, did you have plans for your day off?"

"Why don't you suggest something?" He was heavier than Otogi, I'd noticed, and not as flexible. But he was stronger than Ryou's lover and his hands were deft. I had already learned that age was meaningless with a good lover. I wondered which – weight, flexibility or strength – was the important detail in this case. "I'm afraid I still know nothing about this city."

"Oh, well I was just going to go back to my room, maybe catch a little shut eye. I don't know how you two keep going like you do."

"Lunch perhaps then, before we go our separate ways?"

"Alright." He snapped his fingers. "Tell you what. There's a couple places reopened down on Bourbon Street. Real Nawlins, not them tourist places. We'll go down there, have a bite and take a look at the levees – you wanted to see them, right?"

"Excellent idea."

Devlin took me to a place little better than a greasy hole in the wall. It reminded me of some of the noodle shops Honda, Joey and I used to frequent when I was just 'Tak' and my life was simple for a brief moment of time.

Even to his end, Joey still thought of me as 'Tak', as the poor boy he'd fallen in love with. His last thoughts were of keeping me safe...

"Kaiba!"

Devlin and the waitress were both leaning over me and I realized that I was on the floor.

"You all right, sugh?" The woman asked as I slowly sat up.

"Hell of a thing, Mr. Kaiba; you damn near scared the life out of me."

I looked at Devlin and grimaced. "This is the crash side of all that work. I suspect I simply need a good meal and a full night's sleep." I couldn't resist leering at him. "I find a little recreation before bed often helps me rest."

He blushed deeply even as he looked sheepishly around. "Uh, Mr. Kaiba, I, uh..."

"You could help me up."

"Oh! Sorry, sir."

He pulled me up and I brushed myself off. If anyone had noticed my fall, no one cared now. They were all involved with their own conversations.

"Rib platter," a thick accent barked and placed half a cow in front of Devlin. "Bourbon chicken," it said before putting down a plate with enough bird flesh to feed a large village.

"Are we expecting several hundred more people?" I asked as cornbread, coleslaw and something called 'squash casserole' were added.

"Aw, you could do with a bit of meat on them bones!" Devlin laughed. "That's likely why you so weak – don't eat enough."

"I am not weak," I protested. "I simply haven't had my usual resources since I've been here."

"Yeah? What resources?"

'Joey and Pharaoh' almost slipped out of my mouth, but I caught my breath in time. The fear that saying their names aloud would send me rushing back to them sobered me. "Nothing. I should perhaps eat something more substantial." The chicken was...empty. Empty and cold and miserable.

The levees were impressively empty, cold and miserable.

The jazz club was loudly empty, cold and miserable.

Finally, Devlin and I returned to the hotel. I thanked him for the tour. "I can see why people fall in love with this region," I said mechanically.

"Are you sure you all right?" he asked. "You been kinda dazed since lunch."

"I've had things on my mind," I sighed, realizing that there was no way I was going to get any sleep. "I believe we're scheduled for a soiree tonight at any rate. We should dress." Ryou had begun leaving calendar reminders of dinners and events I would be attending non-stop, it seemed. I had called Kogoro and he had handled all of my Christmas shopping so that was done – including the annual kimonos. The holiday season, I realized, was going to be empty, cold and miserable.

"I realize I'm about the last one should be given' advice on love lives and whatnot," Devlin smiled wanly. "But you look like a man with a woman on his mind." He blushed. "I mean a – a boy."

"Concerned it might be you?" I teased just to watch him turned even brighter. I also noticed the words had an affect below his waist as well.

He was an employee – no fraternizing.

I opened my door. "I can't help but wonder what you decided about the Devil."

He swallowed hard and nodded. "I thought you might ask." I gestured and he entered my room with me.

He was an employee – no fraternizing.

I had use of the Executive Suite, so we sat in the living room not the bedroom. He'd never had sake before so I called room service and ordered a bottle. I tried not to imagine black hair trailing down my body as I poured two glasses and sat across from him.

"So, I gather you have moved out?" I said, plunging in directly. "You're not just staying here because of the project?"

Devlin nodded sadly. "Momma and I talked about it and thought it would be best."

"Your mother, not your wife?"

"Momma ain't too fond of Lulu no how."

"My esteem for your mother rises even further."

"Lulu's a good woman."

"Very Christian, I'm sure."

"She is," he asserted firmly. "And she wants what's best. She's a good, God-fearing woman."

"I find God-fearing often equates to foolish."

"Mr. Kaiba." Devlin sat up straight and measured his words carefully. "I realize that you don't follow the same faith that I do, but I would appreciate it if you would mind what you say. What do you believe, anyhow?"

A far more complicated question than I wanted even to think about for myself. "I believe my statement was rude and I owe you an apology. And I believe you find religion a more interesting topic than I do. May I ask a rather impertinent question?"

He relaxed again. "Sure!"

"Why do you think you're gay?"

He choked on his drink. He was an employee – no fraternizing, I reminded myself yet again.

"Wow, uh. Well. Uh…I…"

"I never questioned." I lay back on the sofa and spoke more to the ceiling than to Devlin. "Even when I was very young – five or six – I was much more interested in kissing little boys than little girls. When I was twelve, Gozaburo threw a party and invited a number of foreign businessmen and their families. There was a boy, older than I was. Egyptian. Very tall. Black hair with blond highlights." I looked at Devlin and smiled. "Not green eyes – violet. I kept staring at those eyes all night and finally, he caught me alone on the stairs, and he kissed me. If I had any doubts, that night allayed them. He was my first, there, on the staircase, virtually in full view of the entire party."

He was silent and I looked at the ceiling again. "I've always had doubts," he admitted finally. "I dated girls all through high school and college, but I never felt right. I'd catch myself looking at the guys in gym class and knew it was wrong. One night, I was in the dorm shower and another boy was looking at me." Duke hesitated and then cleared his throat. "He – he touched my – me. He kissed me and I – I disgraced myself. Lulu was my best friend all through high school and when I come back home after college, I broke down and told her everything." He sniffed. I looked over at him. He lay in the same position I had been in. There were tears streaking down his cheeks.

"She said it was okay. That she and God loved me anyhow and that she could fix it. She could make me right."

This was not fraternizing. This was a mercy. A healing act. I crossed the room and sat beside him. "It's okay," I said softly. "I can fix this. I can make you feel right." I kissed him softly.

After only a few seconds, he responded, moaning softly and kissing me back. The kiss rapidly deepened and he pulled me up, on top of him. I slipped my hands inside his shirt and caressed his smooth chest. He shivered when I teased his nipples. I did it again. He reached up and did the same to mine.

I nearly slipped and decided that the couch was too narrow. I pulled back and got up, pulling him with me. "Come. The bed is much wider. Trust me. Wide is good."

"Mr..." He shook his head. "Kaiba..."

"Seto," I supplied. "Even in Japan we are not that formal in the bedroom." I pushed him down on the bed even as I began unbuttoning his shirt. "When you fuck me, I shall probably cry out 'Duke, yes'." I kissed him again, aggressively, needy. "When I fuck you, I want to hear you call my name." I leaned forward and took his nipple between my lips.

He panted and gasped as I leaned him back on the bed. "This is crazy! I've never – God Lord, boy! I can't think!"

"Don't think." I pulled his shirt all the way off. "Lie still. Enjoy." I began kissing across his chest.

"I don't think I can lie still with you doing that." He groaned. "Lulu never did nothing like that."

"Did she do anything like this?" I opened his belt and pulled his zipper with my teeth.

"Oh sweet Jesus," he moaned.

He was rock hard and actually dripping. I lapped him from nuts to tip. "Take notes. It will be your turn next." He groaned again.

I curbed my usual impatience and slowly coaxed his orgasm out of him. I brought him to the edge and eased him back twice before I kissed him again and purred, "Say my named when you're ready."

I resisted laughing when he gasped, "Seto, Seto, Seto" as soon as my lips touched him again. I didn't swallow when he burst – nearly screaming – into my hands. Instead, I took a finger full and rubbed it against his panting mouth.

"Oh. My. God." He panted for a moment before he pulled me bodily into his arms. "I have never cum like that."

"Any more doubts?"

"No, sir," he sighed. A moment later, he was asleep.

After that, my dreams were less disruptive thanks to the presence of Duke in my bed nightly. I informed him early on that I was only using him for sex and our relationship would never become more than that. At first, he was dismayed by my insistence, but I was persuasive enough to convince him that fun, not a deep emotional attachment, would be of more long-term benefit to him. Especially during the divorce from Lulu.

I promised him that I would teach him to be an excellent lover. I forced him – gently, of course – to accept and perform even the most depraved sexual acts of which I could think. I kept it all within the privacy of our hotel room, but I used him in ways I'd only dreamed of using anyone previously. Of using Joey and Pharaoh. Of seeing them use each other in the Shadow Realm.

To simplify my personal life, I turned off my personal contact phone number and e-mail address. The only calls or emails I took were internal from KaibaCorp.

Duke and I attended everything Ryou sent me to as a couple. I contacted my tailor and had my new kimono and several others shipped overnight so that I would make a more impressive entrance. Duke had to buy a tuxedo. I decided to suspend most of the work and gave the current site employees the last two weeks of December off.

Most of Duke's family lived in another area of the state so I arranged for Duke's mother to spend Christmas Eve with us, attending dinner at the Governor's Mansion in Baton Rouge.

New Years Eve, we attended a string of parties in the French Quarter. None were as dignified as the Imperial Palace, but I doubted the Emperor ever attended anything like the deliciously wicked events where Duke and I found ourselves. We returned to our hotel on January 5th.

Soichiro returned that same week and it took the three of us most of January to get the site back on track and complete the innovative new power system. Soichiro went back to Japan as soon as we'd installed the primary hydro-solar generator.

I stayed in New Orleans to oversee the completion of KaibaLand3: Mississippi Madness. Duke and I determined that if we could keep the project on its new schedule, we could open on the first day of Mardi Gras with a party for local orphans.

Mokuba was settled again at school in California and working out of our San Diego office, but he, Noah and I were having daily conference calls about management issues. Noah systematically purchased all outstanding shares and split them among us so that KaibaCorp and its many subsidiaries became wholly owned and managed by 'the Sons of Kaiba'.

It was fun, actually, almost like dueling as we borrowed or traded assets, won and lost 'bets' and generally ran KaibaCorp as our own private corporate playground.

I receive several calls from Pharaoh – all of which I ignored, but which left me shaking for a few minutes after I dropped the calls. When Joey's number appeared, I actually had an anxiety attack in the middle of a construction site meeting. Duke managed to cover for me as I returned to the hotel and used half a bottle of very expensive plum wine to wash down a handful of tranquilizers.

I was in a very altered state, therefore, when my phone rang and 'Lioness' appeared.

"Calling to roar at me?"

"Seto?" She sounded confused, which I'm sure was for a reason. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, Mother. Your sometime cub is quite well. How are you?"

"I am worried about you." She sounded concerned. "When are you coming home?"

I laughed. "Home is where the heart is. I don't have one of those. Either of those. You can't have one without the other." I was rambling, I realized. "I'm sorry Mother, I don't think that made much sense. I'm afraid I haven't been sleeping again and I've just taken something to assist that."

"Oh, I see." She still sounded worried. "In that case, you go to sleep and you can call me back when you wake."

"I can," I agreed. "But I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll roar at me then."

"Roar?"

"Mothers yell, lions roar, wolves howl, cobras hiss, cats meow, puppies bark – no, dogs bark, puppies yip…" I was drifting again and shook my head to clear it. "You are my lioness. You roar. And frankly I don't wish to listen to a great deal of 'Joey needs you' or 'Atemu misses you' or whatever else you want to roar about."

"Well, you're going to hear it."

I sighed. "Yes. I know. Eventually you will catch me when I am unable to avoid you and you will demand to know why I have been avoiding them and I won't tell you the truth. I will tell you it's because they don't mean anything to me and that they are in the way and preventing the growth of KaibaCorp. And while you stare at me in disbelief, I will think of something to say to you personally that is so irredeemably cruel that you will make it a point never to speak to me again."

"Seto! I think that's the medication talking."

"Oh not at all; I'm quite good at being cruel. Let's see." It took only a moment. "Oh, yes. Has it occurred to you that Serenity's vision problems are getting progressively worse and that she will no doubt go completely blind soon? And as a point of genetic fact, you are more than likely the parent that supplied the defective gene that caused the problem in the first place so in a very real way, you are the direct cause of your daughter's suffering."

The other end of the line was silent. "Still there? I'll have to try harder." I thought for another moment, and then recalled the obvious. "Oh, of course. Joey has a series of scars across his chest given to him by that ass I raped and killed. Have you seen his chest? Gorgeous. Like something Da Vinci carved. Where was I? Right, the gang cuts. Had a series. You can't see them now because his chest had so many scars from the surgery trying to repair the damage that asshole caused. I'm glad I killed him. I wish he were still alive so I could rape and kill him again. If for nothing else, that gang leader deserved to die because he scarred Joey's beautiful chest. And Joey joined that gang in the first place because you abandoned him to a man you knew could no more love your son than he had loved you. So you are also the cause of your son's suffering as well."

She was silent for another moment. "You don't mean that," she said quietly.

"Oh, probably not," I agreed. "They were the first two things I could think of to deliberately hurt you." I corrected myself, "except the part about killing 'Tani'. He touched my puppy; I rolled up a newspaper and hit him."

"I'm hanging up now. I'm going to forget this conversation happened and I am going to call you tomorrow when you are rested.

"I won't answer," I chuckled. "You're going to roar at me." She hung up.


	54. 42: The Beginning of the End

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 42: The Beginning of the End

* * *

Chapter42

I woke up still in the living room chair; phone in one hand and a panicked Duke slapping me.

"Seto? Please, God, wake up!" he slapped me again.

I grabbed his wrist. "That is not high on my list of ways to wake up, Duke. If however, you are interested in trying more adventurous games, I would advise that you handcuff me first next time."

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" he exhaled. "Thank you, Jesus!" He shook his head. "What the hell got into you, boy?" He stood up before I could reply. "Come on, on yor feet." He pulled me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Takin' you to All Saints."

I pulled away from him. "Why on Earth? I have seen quite enough of hospitals."

"Look, I don't know why you all a sudden want to Cobain your way out of here, but -"

"I'm sorry – Cobain?"

He rolled his eyes. "I come home, find an empty pill jar, an empty wine bottle and you in a heap, and well, I'm not stupid."

"I needed to sleep. I took an aid. I take them often."

"How many you take?"

"Two, three. I have no idea." Then I connected the proverbial dots. "If you believe this was a suicide attempt, you are sorely mistaken."

"There ain't no shame in admitting you need help, Seto."

"Words never spoken in Japan," I laughed. "Entire families have been shamed by such things. I assure you, I'm fine." I looked at my watch. "You should have awoken me sooner. Ryou's plane arrives any minute now. I was hoping to meet him at the airport." I tossed Duke my phone. "Call my driver and make sure he's at the airport to pick Ryou up."

"You have a message light, you know."

I had a vague memory of speaking to Kawai and the conversation not being pleasant. "Yes. I'm going to shower. I'll deal with it later." I went into the bathroom and bathed.

When I came out, drying, Duke was sitting on the bed, looking rather cross.

"Joey called," he said.

I opened my drawer and pulled out a clean shirt. Dressing badly around Ryou was simply asking for trouble.

"He said a few words I won't repeat. You wanna tell me why some boy in New York just called me all kinds of wrong?"

"Jealousy, I'm sure. Joey is my ex-lover," I said, selecting a pair of pants. "One of many."

"He said you made his momma cry."

"Our Mother," I corrected as I choose shoes. "Since, as a point of fact, she was my legal guardian for ten months or so. A legal fiction to keep the scribes busy." I had to smile slightly. How many millennia had it been since I'd heard Pharaoh say that?

"Boy, what the hell game you playin' at?"

I finished dressing and looked at him. "First, call me 'boy' again and you will regret it. How I handle my affairs is none of your concern. Joey and Pharaoh are past. You are merely a vessel – some place to deposit my stress when I release it. If you find that offensive, the suite next door is still empty." I turned back to the mirror and addressed my hair. Maybe it was time for a trim. "Or perhaps you wish to return to Lulu. I'm sure she will welcome you with open arms."

Duke got up and left the room.

I decided that I was still not at my best. I found another bottle of sedatives, dry swallowed one, and went to bed.

This time, I woke in darkness. Complete darkness. Unnatural darkness and ominous silence.

The Shadow Realm.

I had been Summoned. Like a common spirit, Pharaoh had the audacity to Summon me.

I stood, and willed myself to 'Them', gathering power as I went.

Joey looked as angry as I felt. Pharaoh looked drained. The bonds between the three of us glowed strongly, but I refused to be tempted by that.

"How dare you Summon me like some petty spirit!" I howled.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You asshole!" Joey yelled back. "What the hell did you say to her?"

I had no idea. "Nothing she didn't know herself, I'm sure," I said to cover my ignorance.

"Okay, you know what –?" Joey took a step forward, but Pharaoh had recovered and held him back.

"Don't. Not here." Pharaoh glared at me. "He will not hesitate."

Joey's eyes fairly flashed. It was actually strangely arousing. It gave his human form the presence of Black Dragon and showed his true power. Still, I was annoyed to be Summoned and unnerved to be so close to Them again. I wanted to give in and be with Them, but I dared not.

"Was there a purpose to this or did you simply wish to annoy me?" I tried to feign indifference.

"Oh, I will so annoy you, motherfucker!" Joey moved again, but again Pharaoh stopped him.

"He's baiting you." His sensible observation did not stop him from glaring at me as well. "We Summoned you because we wished to see you."

"I have not been difficult to find."

"Dragon should not travel."

"Then you have a dilemma."

"Tak, come on! Why are you being like this?"

"I am not being like anything. You wished to see me and you have seen me. Was there more to this or are you satisfied?"

"What is with you?" Joey snapped. "Tut, that's the same thread that runs between you and me, right? This bonding thing affects all three of us, right?"

"It would appear so."

"Then why are you being such a heartless prick, Tak?"

"I am being what I am," I answered simply. "I cannot be anything else." I found that if I absorbed power around me, I could remain tethered to one spot and resist the desire to sweep them both into my arms.

"I can see the truth, Priest," Pharaoh said in that arrogant manner of his. "You are fighting to resist the bond. Give in and return to us. You cannot win."

"There is nothing I cannot do."

Pharaoh's eyes narrowed. "You will not win this, Kaiba." He sneered my name; I wasn't sure for a moment whether I wanted to smack him or kiss him. "You will fight and you will lose."

"Do not be so sure. I have lived for millennia without you." I shrugged. "One more life time is meaningless. Goodbye Atemu, Joseph. Do not summon me again." I used the power I had been holding to dismiss Them from the Shadow Realm. I returned myself to the Natural Realm and sat up.

I was in bed, my face wet, my body shaking. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I threw up. When my stomach was empty and my mouth rinsed, the door opened and Ryou stepped in.

He didn't comment, he simply picked up a clean towel and wiped my face. He helped me back to bed. He looked miserable. I reached up and stroked his cheek. "I –"

"Shh." He kissed my fingertips. "Tomorrow. For now, just sleep."

We didn't speak the next morning either. Instead, he woke me at six-thirty, laid out my clothes, had coffee served and gave me an itinerary for the day.

Devlin came in while I was still dressing. Ryou was braiding my hair and Devlin paused in the bedroom door, apparently unsure how to respond to the perceived intimacy.

"Devlin, this is Bakura, my employee," I said. Ryou cleared his throat softly and I chuckled. "My ex-Geisha."

"Ex is a technicality, surely," Ryou murmured.

"Bakura, Devlin is the Senior Engineer for KL3. He is also my current lover."

Bakura bowed politely. "Devlin-san."

Devlin looked confused. "We met; we talked half the day yesterday."

I glanced to Ryou who shrugged. "I see. Well. Did you want something?"

"It was...personal. I can wait."

"I have no secrets from Bakura." I chuckled, "never for long, at least."

Devlin frowned, looked at Ryou then seemed to decide. "Fine. Are you seein' this Joey boy or what?"

"I believe, as of last night, our status is officially 'broken up', but that should hardly matter to you. We aren't dating to begin with."

"Yeah, well it's one thing we all just havin' fun. It's another to be the home-wrecker."

Ryou finished my hair and spoke up. "If I may be so bold, Devlin, Kaiba's relationships, especially the one with Joey, are complicated. To say they are 'together' or 'broken up' is –"

"No," I cut Ryou off. "It is over this time. Joey is very much like a pet dog – no matter how hard you strike him, he will always come when called. But I very much doubt even Joey well accept the blow I struck yesterday. That relationship is over, as is Pharaoh. In fact, I spoke with Noah last week and I have hired a matchmaker. When I return to Japan – and yes, Duke, I am returning – I intend to arrange a wife, have a child and hire a stable of companions to relieve any physical needs."

"I won't offer my opinion of that plan, Kaiba-san," Ryou said quietly. "This morning you are having breakfast with The Green Commission. They are an energy group; ordinarily I would have brought Mokuba in for this, but they are interested in the new generator for KaibaLand."

I looked over my shoulder. "Are you attending, Duke?"

Duke looked absolutely flabbergasted. He looked past me at Ryou. "Is he always nutty as a fruit cake?"

"He has his moments," my former Geisha replied. "I do find, however, that moods like this one pass with less bloodshed if we simply abide his wishes."

"Bloodshed?"

"Figurative."

Duke shook his head. "What time we leavin'?"

"We should leave in the next twenty minutes," Ryou answered; as I watched, his eyes scanned Duke. "But if you'd allow me a moment to choose something more suitable for you to wear, we could delay."

I had to laugh. "Couldn't resist, could you? I confess that is what attracted me at first."

"What?" Duke asked, looking between us.

"You bear a remarkable resemblance to a close friend of mine," Ryou demurred.

"To Bakura's lover," I specified. "One of at least two." I stroked his cheek. "Although it has been far too long."

Ryou arched an eyebrow. "If that is an invitation, I can cancel the breakfast. In fact, I can re-schedule your entire day if you'd like."

"No." I stepped away from him. "One relationship in ruins is quite enough for one week." I crossed the room to Duke. "Besides, I wouldn't want this one to think I was tired of him quite yet." I kissed him softly, but he didn't respond. "I have some paperwork to attend to; work your magic on Duke. I'll be ready to go when you are."

I went to the living room, opened my laptop and spent about fifteen minutes scanning e-mails until Ryou and a surprisingly well-dressed Duke came out. I'd seen all the pieces he was wearing, but not in the current combination. It managed to highlight his broad shoulders and diffuse his wide waist. "I think I'll have Ryou re-do your wardrobe as a public service," I commented.

"I feel like a fruit," Duke grumbled.

"You certainly look edible," I agreed. He rolled his eyes.

Ryou only stayed for half of the speeches, needing to arrange several other appearances. Duke and I finished the breakfast and then went to an engineering seminar at Tulane University. In the car, on the way to KaibaLand, Ryou called and updated our evening schedule.

"And – oh, hold on! Hello, love. How was the flight?" I heard him kiss someone.

"Long," Anzu answered in the background. "Is he here?"

"At the park. Here." The phone transferred hands.

"Hello, Seto. We're here." Anzu's voice sounded as cheerful as one could expect after a 20-hour flight.

"Welcome. We just arrived at the park now. Are you on your way?"

She groaned. "Yes. Do you know if the learning stations are working?"

"No idea. Duke and I will check that as soon as we get to the office. Duke, we need to make sure the learning stations are up."

"Got it." He added them to a growing list.

"I need a map, too," Anzu went on. "I want to check every one of them personally."

"I'll see to it. Did Honda come with you?"

"And Hianko. Are Joey and Yami here yet?"

I swallowed hard. "I doubt they're coming. Ryou can fill you in. We're at the office now; see you when you get here." I hung up before she asked me for details.

After that, I was extremely busy troubleshooting details and overseeing last minute completions. I didn't have time to think about the disaster my personal life had become. I met all of the management and most of the permanent staff. We were less than a month from opening and every issue was urgent.

I was stunned when, as I was testing the timing of the Dragon's Arise roller coaster – with red, black and white 'dragons' running on three overlapping tracks simultaneously, the timing had to be flawless – a familiar voice yelled out to me.

"Awesome, Big bro! Can we ride it today?"

I turned around to see Mokuba bounding toward me. It may have been my imagination, but he seemed taller already and it had only been a few months since I'd seen him.

I grinned at him. "When Noah arrives. Dibs on the white dragon."

He scowled, but recovered quickly. "I call black."

"How did you find me?" I asked. The park was almost four hundred acres.

He pulled out his phone and showed me the flashing GPS tracker. "Which reminds me. We got the employee ID's GPS tagged too. Once anyone clocks in, we can find them anywhere in the park."

"Really?" I borrowed one of my brother's favorite phrases. "Very cool."

"Very cool would be if you let me at least run the trains for a while. Please?" I let him plead for a few minutes before turning over the controls.

We finished there and moved on to the next task on my list, chatting and catching up on his school life. We spent the rest of the afternoon together.

It was almost 8pm and dark when Ryou called and essentially ordered us to The Green Dragon Teahouse for a management dinner. I had met its resident Geisha – a stunning woman named Komorebi – and I was confident that this branch would be as wildly successful as the other three.

"Nii-sama?" he asked as we walked back. "Can I ask you something? I mean, something kind of personal."

"Of course, brother. You can ask me anything."

"What's 'it' like with two guys?" He stressed 'it' in just the wrong way.

I stopped walking, stunned thoughtless. "Uh..." I tried to re-start my brain. Mokuba was a healthy teen-age boy. Of course, he would have questions about sex. "I will answer, but do you have a particular reason for asking?"

He actually blushed. "Well, see, there's this guy at school named Jayden."

"I see."

"And he has a boyfriend, but he told me that they're both kinda into me. And I mean, I haven't been with a guy, but I was, you know, curious."

I nodded. I'm sure I would have been too. "I am presuming that you find the prospect of sexual contact with another boy at least somewhat appealing."

"Jayden's really cute," he replied thoughtfully. "I mean, I still like girls – mostly. I just really like Jayden too, and..."

"You don't have to justify it, Mokuba." I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's possible to find both genders attractive."

"Yeah, I know but..." He paused. "Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you, you know, look at girls sometimes? I know you look at boys." He grinned at me.

"Often." I grinned back. I started walking again, slowly. "Do I look at girls, sometimes?" I took a few steps, finding myself actually embarrassed by the question. "Well, I do think there are some very attractive women, so I guess –"

"Like who?"

"Like who?" I repeated. "Oh. Well. Anzu is very pretty." He snorted. "What?"

"Okay, I love Anzu, seriously, but come on! She's all blah!"

"She has a very simple beauty, very classic."

"Yawn!"

"So who do you find attractive?"

"Inoue Mao's pretty hot. And Kikuchi Rinko."

"I thought you meant girls we knew. Of course professional performers are beautiful. And for the record, with a professional make-up artist, Anzu could look like anyone of them."

"Whatever! Okay, of the girls we know, who do you think is hot?"

I stopped walking again and thought about it. "Okay. Pegasus Cyndia."

"Okay."

"There's a woman on the tenth floor, I have no idea what her name is, but she catches my eye every time I see her."

"Brown hair, sits by the manager's office?" I nodded. "Yeah, she's on my list too. Who else?"

I laughed. "There aren't many, really. Miko-chan. I can't think of anyone else." I turned the question on him. "Now. Of the boys we both know, who do you think is hot?"

"Aw! Okay." He thought for a minute. "Well, Ryou, but duh."

"Agreed."

"Yugi – but only 'cause he's such a slut."

"Really?" I said with genuine surprise. "I had no idea."

"He's hyperactive; all that energy has to go somewhere."

"I thought he was married."

"Yeah. So?" He grinned at me. "What, like she's the innocent one?"

"Both of them?" Yugi had once implied that they would both welcome me in their bed; I hadn't believed him at the time. "I never would have guessed. So have you –?"

He turned scarlet. "No! I mean, they offered, but I – it was – never mind."

I began walking again. "So Ryou, Yugi and who else?"

"Well. Okay. Pharaoh."

A spike of jealousy move through me before I controlled the response. "Really."

"It was just a crush, big bro! I never actually, like, hit on him or anything. I just thought, you know, wow, they're just amazing together."

We walked in silence for a minute before I couldn't resist it anymore. "They are?"

"Oh come on!" he burst in protest. "You know what I mean! Not you; you're my brother! God!"

I laughed at him. "Actually, if you weren't my brother, I might consider you." I shrugged. "If I was desperate."

"Yeah? Well I might look at you – with all that hair, you're like a flat-chested girl anyway!"

"Hardly! No one has ever accused me of being effeminate. Not with Otogi around."

"Are you ever going to cut it?"

"I've gotten rather used to it long."

Mokuba's phone rang. "Kaiba." He listened and frowned. "Dude, we're on our way! Chill! Okay. Okay!" He hung up. "Stress boy's sending a cart."

"We have been taking our time," I acknowledged. "I'm sure the others are getting impatient."

"Fuck 'em!" Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I get to see you, like, once a year these days."

I nodded. "Yes. We need to change that."

"Totally. But now we only have, like, a minute before he gets here and I really need to know what you think. He kind of wants an answer when I get back."

"If this man is pressuring you –"

"No, it's not like that. I mean, he told me in the car on the way to the airport and I told him that I'd call him as soon as I got back." He shrugged. "I just didn't think I'd be so, you know, nervous about it."

I thought about it. "Tell me, honestly. Would it be your first time?"

"With a guy? Kinda." I gave him a look and he ducked his head. "I mean, I kissed a boy once, but nothing real."

I heard an engine in the distance and swore silently. "I would say, if you are attracted to these boys, anything is worth trying once. Protect yourself, of course – a condom is mandatory."

"You use them?"

"Of course," I lied, "always."

Devlin arrived before Mokuba could ask for advice in brands and sizes. "Devlin, I don't believe you've met my brother yet. Mokuba, this is Devlin, the Senior Engineer for KL3."

"Oh, hey. Soichiro mentioned you. Said something about – I don't know. I only listen to about half of what he says. But it was good and from Soichi, that's pretty rare. Yeah, and speaking of rare, you know he gave Yoshi a raise, right?"

"Good. Anyone who deals with Soichiro deserves a raise."

"What do they give your staff?" Devlin asked. "Combat pay?"

"Oh SNAP!" Mokuba howled. "Burn!"

I gave Duke a sidelong glance, but found him biting back a grin. "You will pay for that, you realize." His expression slipped, but I leered at him. "I know all of your weaknesses."

His eyes shifted back to Mokuba for an instant. "Maybe we should discuss that later."

"Discuss what?" Mokuba leaned between the seats. "I figured my brother was doing you as soon as I saw you so that's no secret."

"Good lord – two of you!" Duke sighed. "The world ain't need that."

"Three," Mokuba corrected. "Noah's just like Seto except he gets all jizzed about money not tech."

Duke looked at me. "He use that kind of language around his momma?"

"He's never had a mother," I pointed out.

"Kawai's kinda like a mom," Mokuba said. Then his tone changed. "Hey, I talked to her last week and she said you'd gotten all mean and stuff. What's up with that?"

"Later," I said, thankful that we'd arrived at the meeting site. "Everyone's waiting."

By the end of the next day, Noah had arrived. My brother, cousin and I held a private party and opened all the rides for our friends, the staff and their families.

"Seto," Noah stopped me as we got off Dragon's Arise. "Let's name them. For Mother, Gozaburo and Aunt Kisara – the one that died."

Mokuba wholeheartedly agreed so we called maintenance and had them paint the names on overnight, but it made me think. Gozaburo never discussed having had another sister, one who died before our adoption. I didn't learn her name until all three siblings were dead. I had to wonder if there was a connection between his sister Kisara and my Shadow Realm aspect – the name was too uncommon for it to be simple coincidence. In wisdom and in chaos, how much of my current life did Divine Set control?

The next day, Fat Tuesday, at 8am, busloads of orphans began arriving at the park. Mokuba and I greeted as many of them personally as we could. The day after, KaibaLand was swamped by Mardi Gras revelers who were not religious enough for Lent.

Financially, the opening recouped its full costs. Fortune Magazine began hounding us for an in-depth interview. In less than two years, my brother, cousin and I had surpassed Gozaburo's largest profit margin by 18%.

The first full week after the opening, Duke's days were full, running around the park fixing issues as they cropped up. I tagged along, frankly, because I was tired of being easily located. Shortly after lunch on the second day, we were called to one of the music pavilions to determine why the sound system wasn't working. The pavilion was in a section of the park themed around KaibaGames.

When we arrived, the scheduled performer was on the stage assisting the on-site tech. The singer had a keyboard set up and a heavy New York accent. The man looked at me and frowned. He was handsome in a rugged sort of way; not the male beauties I usually opted for, but very much the urban American bad boy.

"Tristan Taylor!" Duke said excitedly. "I'm a big fan, sir." He put his hand out. "Duke Devlin, Senior Engineer. This here's…."

"Kaiba Seto," Taylor inserted. "We've met. I talk to Noah pretty often. How's your brother?"

"Well, thank you." I tried to place him in my memory, but he wasn't even vaguely there. "I'm afraid I don't recall where we met."

He smirked. "Sure you do. I was a rather pleasant fuck."

Duke pulled his hand back. "Uh, Seto, is this a conversation you need to have in private?"

"No." I shrugged as I recalled when and how I'd met this man. "We had one, well, 'night' may be over-stating the amount of time we spent together. Ex-lover, met my current lover. I believe the sound lines run under this building, Duke. I'll go down there; call me on the radio when you're ready to begin." I walked away without giving either of them time to respond. Of all the things I did not want to deal with, an angry ex-lover was at the top of the list.

We resolved that problem and several others before the week was out.

Saturday night was the Marketing Manager's birthday and Duke coaxed me into attending the party with him at one of the local bars. Most of the KaibaLand staff was there as well as many contractors. Even a few of the guest performers attended. Duke introduced me to several people I hadn't had a chance to meet at the park and I gave the celebrant a $500 dollar KaibaCorp gift card.

Duke gave me a dark red drink.

"What's this?"

"Cherry Daiquiri." He saw my hesitation and laughed. "It's 'bout as sweet as that Plum Wine you like. Even Lulu'll drink two or three of these."

I took a sip. It was quite pleasant and I did order a second. And a third.

There was a round of applause from the makeshift stage and Tristan Taylor stepped up to the mic, laughing. The karaoke machine began and he sang, "I'm All Shook Up" with all the hip action of Elvis himself.

"So you an' he had a one night stand, huh?" Duke asked.

"Oh, yes," I said, remembering just how energetic those hips were. "He's quite a lover."

"An' you don't mind leaving a string uh men behind you?"

"Should I?" He frowned. "Devlin, I enjoy sex; I was at one point in my life forced to perform at someone else's discretion. Now, I choose my own lovers – as many and as often as I decide. I have no shame about it. Nor do I ever make commitments I have no intention of honoring." I eyed both men lewdly. "Actually, I wouldn't mind fucking Taylor again; he's quite well hung. You've never been with two men, have you?"

"Hell! I ain't never been with two anybody!" He glanced around the room as Taylor finished and another round of applause broke out. "An' lower your voice; you want folks to hear you?"

I laughed. "Only at key moments. But seriously. Your education has been lacking a threesome."

"Kaiba!" He hissed, but his cheeks were flushed and his breathing was rapid. "Sides, I don't think you high on his list 'bout now."

"No, but you are."

Devlin couldn't help glancing toward Taylor and blushing deeper. "Can't be. We only met that one time."

I leaned back and finished my drink. "Once was all he needed. I saw how he looked at you when we arrived tonight. You wouldn't have to ask twice."

"You think so?" Devlin looked at me and laughed, embarrassed. "Aw hell, you just makin' fun of me."

"Oh, no. I would have fucked you the day we met. I'm sure Taylor would welcome an opportunity with you." I saw the waitress and ordered another drink.

I awoke in my hotel room with no memory of how I arrived, but with a headache strong enough to answer the question. A few telltale aches in my jaw and posterior summarized my more interesting activities for the evening. But I could hear someone in the living room in worse pain than myself and got up to see who was moaning.

It was Duke. It was not pain. He was leaning over the couch, moaning, clutching the side to keep his balance as Tristan Taylor slowly stroked in and out behind him. They were exquisite together – the quintessential bad boy and the epitome of the good son. It was a pity I didn't have the pair on video.

If the disarray of the room and the amount of sweat pouring off both of them was anything to judge by, then Duke had put several of my lessons to good use. Or perhaps, given my own condition, I had more to do with the condition of the men and the room than I currently remembered. I did vaguely remember discussing the subject of threesomes.

I watched them fuck with a cold rage building inside me. Apparently, they didn't need my presence for a second tryst. In my room –not even the grace to use the empty hotel room next door – and with me asleep not twenty feet away; as if my catching them was meaningless.

But it was meaningless, I reminded myself. Duke was a vessel. Taylor was less than that. Neither of these men meant anything to me. No one did. For me to be hurt by this act, I'd have to have a heart.

I no longer had one of those, I reminded myself.

I went back to the bedroom and dressed. I called the airport. It was past time I returned to Japan. I had other obligations that I had been ignoring. These two were proof that lovers were more trouble than they were worth. Better to be celibate than deal with the constant irritation of nagging, needy men. I would take a wife, produce an heir and be done with it. Be done with Lovers.

"Seto?" Duke called my name as I passed through the living room to the front door, just one bag. I could send for the rest. "Oh hell, Seto, wait! I'm –"

"Please." I put a hand up. "Don't stop. It's not necessary. Really, Duke, I did tell you I was returning home. This saves me the trouble of making some trite speech. We were not meant to be; you'll find someone new. There. New lover." I gestured to Taylor who didn't even have the good grace to appear contrite. "Enjoy. This suite is paid for through the end of the month. Stay as long as you'd like. Enjoy yourselves thoroughly. And don't worry; our activities had nothing to do with your employment with KaibaLand. You are an excellent engineer and I do not wish to replace you."

"I just – I wasn't – I didn't mean to hurt you." He stammered. Even from across the room, I could see his bloodshot eyes and slightly inebriated sway.

"Hurt? Me? Duke, to hurt me, you must have meant something to me." I made a dismissive gesture. "I assure you, you did not. Actually, I think the two of you are quite well suited. I wish you well. Truly. Do let me know if this develops into anything more than a pleasant fuck." I left the room.

There was nothing in America worth staying for any more.

* * *

**INCEST WARNING**

If INCEST disturbs you, please skip the next chapter (Interlude 13/section 55). Be sure to read the Noah Recap at the beginning of Chapter 43 (section 56).


	55. Interlude 13: Noah's Narrative

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

**INCEST WARNING**

_**If INCEST disturbs you, please skip this chapter. Be sure to read the Noah Recap at the beginning of Chapter 43 (section 56).**_

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Interlude #13: Noah's Narrative

* * *

Interlude #13

"In our family, loneliness and isolation are not merely frequent, they are ubiquitous. They are what define us and, in an odd way, unite us. No one understands the feeling of quiet desperation quite as well as my cousins and I," I told the woman.

"I think you'll find that isn't true," she said with a reassuring smile. "Many of my clients feel that they are the only ones who feel that way when, really, you all understand it."

I nodded. "Good. That means you've dealt with emotionally detached men before. What do you charge?"

"Well, of course, that depends on a number of factors."

I held up my hand to stop her. "I am not here to negotiate. I will pay you one million yen – total. I am prepared to give you ten thousand today; the remainder, I will give you at my wedding. If that arrangement is not acceptable, I thank you for your time."

She began taking notes. "Alright. So you need someone who takes direction easily, but is capable of being on her own when you don't have time for her, correct?"

I smiled. "That would be sensible, but no. Independence is not a requirement for me. I don't care what she looks like or what race she is, either, but she must be fluent in both Japanese and English. She must be young enough and healthy enough – and willing – to bear at least three children. Nothing else matters to me. She will be required to sign a prenuptial agreement, of course."

"Of course," she agreed, nodding and writing.

"In truth, I don't care if she only wants me for the life of luxury I can give her. I want one thing from her. I want an affectionate woman. I want someone who will make up for all the years of emptiness. I want hand holding and hugging and kissing." I had to laugh at myself. "I guess I sound childish and pathetic."

"Not at all, Kaiba-san." She wrote for another minute and then looked at me again. "Actually, this might be very easy. I have two young ladies in mind already. They are both under 25, employed, but want to raise families. To be honest, they both were rejected by another client because he thought that they were more interested in his wallet than in him."

"If either of them can fool me into feeling that I am the most important thing in her life, she will have all the money she can spend."

"I believe I can arrange an introduction soon. Shall I have them call you directly?"

"No." I gave her Bakura's card. "Have them meet with our Geisha. If he approves of them, then he will fit them into my schedule."

"A Geisha?" She actually looked impressed.

I stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Nakodo." I gave her an envelope with a check. "I look forward to hearing from you soon."

She stood up and bowed more deeply. "Thank you, Kaiba-san."

I went back to the office, checked in with my secretary, and then called Seto.

"Kaiba," he answered. I could hear construction behind him.

"Are you going to be back in February?"

"I doubt it. We should be opening or close to it by then. Why?"

"I was hoping to get married on Valentine's Day." I grinned, imagining his expression.

"Hold on." I heard some movement and then the noise around him muffled. "Did you say 'get married', Noah?

I laughed. "Yes. Don't sound so shocked. People do that. Not Kaibas, but normal people."

He laughed as well. "Yes, I think even the Emperor would have to attend the first Kaiba wedding in history. Of course I will come home for that. When and who?"

"Unknown. But I hired the matchmaker today and she thinks I'm not too ugly to mate."

"She's entitled to her own opinion," he teased.

"She's supposed to be very good. Takei Hiroko found his second wife through her. Have you seen her yet? Astounding!"

"I saw her picture. Yes, very impressive." He was silent for a moment. "Give me her number."

I looked at the phone receiver as if I could see him through it. "What?"

"Was it a complicated statement? I want the matchmaker's number."

"Why?"

I heard his frustrated sigh. "So I can unlock the secrets of the universe. Do not be difficult. Give me her number."

I pulled out her card and gave it to him. A thought occurred to me, but I had trouble accepting it. "You're not going to arrange a wife too, are you?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"I can't think of any reason why you should!" I didn't mean to sound harsh, but the idea was stunning. "Surely you aren't looking for a lover."

"Lovers are irrelevant. But I do need an heir and it occurs to me that having one near Hianko's age would be good for the child."

I nodded. If I married soon, there could be three of them. All growing up together – and possibly avoiding the traumas that Seto and I grew up with.

Which sparked another thought for me. "I think I will create a Kaiba Trust fund for the next generation. It will need assets to secure it."

"Through which entity?"

"I think the S&L. It's comparatively small, but solid, and the senior investor there is quite good."

"Alright. I'll transfer twenty percent of Agriculture and ten percent of Land."

I did some mental math. Seto was contributing roughly a half a billion in assets. "I'll take half of that. I'll pull some real estate investments and get the rest from Mokuba. He'll have kids eventually."

"Ye Gods," he chuckled. "Mokuba as a father. Should such a thing be allowed?"

"In a reasonable world? Of course not!" I agreed. "But then, what sane person would allow you or I to reproduce?"

He laughed loudly. "Oh I'm sure that contravenes the Geneva Conventions."

"No, the Geneva Protocols – it would qualify as biological warfare, after all."

"Yes, of course. Hold on." He muted the phone briefly. "Americans! Send me the documents and I'll sign off on the trust. Oh, if things stay on track, we'll have the pre-opening on March 4th and the official on the 8th."

"I'm sure Ryou will clear my schedule."

"I'm sure. Are we still conferencing at lunch?"

"As far as I know."

"Good. I should have – just a moment, damn it, Duke – I should have this month's financials to you by then."

"Ah, yes. You're way over budget, you realize." I grinned, knowing how he'd reply.

"Irrelevant, you penny-pinching swine. I plan to pay double bonuses the week we open and I'll bet I still beat you and Mokuba by twelve percent for the quarter." He hung up, chuckling.

I hung up and sighed. My cousin was the only person in the world I could share some things with. Things like hiring a matchmaker. We never discussed feeling lonely; only things we did to avoid feeling so.

With my mother, I never discussed anything unhappy. She always smiled with her mouth, but never in her eyes. After Uncle Gozaburo's passing, she rarely did even that much. In truth, part of my sudden rush to marry and reproduce was the hope that becoming a grandmother would give her a reason not to follow her brother's footsteps.

It was inevitable that she would. I had not rushed enough.

Mother was in love with Uncle. Romantic love. And although she never said anything to confirm it, I have a sick feeling I know who my father was.

She had a picture she kept on the mantelpiece. A man who looked nothing like me. She told me that he was a businessman who died overseas before I was born. She told me that they were engaged, but he died before they could wed. She told me that Uncle approved of the man – which only made the story less believable.

Throughout my life, Uncle always treated me as well as could be expected. He assisted with my education, helped with my sometimes outrageous medical expenses, made a place for me in the corporation and generally supported my right to the 'Kaiba' name. But Mother he hardly acknowledged. It was as if she was a servant and I was the one with whom he was concerned. I never understood the dynamic between them.

Until I found the letters.

Our home is a modern mansion three miles from Kaiba Manor. It is opulent and grand, but sterile; as if professional decorators and not its residents chose all its contents. Only three rooms had any warmth. Mother's bedroom, my office and the second floor guest room – which, to my knowledge, had never been used.

My office I decorated as a haven away from, honestly, everyone. My bedroom had become a place of either sleep or recovery so, if I had a choice, I wanted to be anywhere else. My office was some place where I could be active without straining my heart.

Mother's room held furniture she said belonged to her parents and grandparents and contained fond memories.

The second floor guest room, however, contained an oak carved bed with a pink canopy, a music box, and a black lacquered dresser. There were other pieces but those are the ones that always caught my attention. The dresser had a series of scratches in the side, deeply and purposefully made. There were 68 of them. They meant something I was sure, but I didn't know what. The music box didn't play – the music wheel had been removed. The bedspread had embroidery on it – as if it were a practice piece for someone. Uncle and Mother's names were there; along with another name 'Kaiba Kisara' whom Mother would only tell me was her elder sister who had died young. The Kaiba kamon was there and a dragon very similar to the KaibaCorp logo. There were, of course, flowers and other stitches as on any sampler. The times I found Mother there, staring at the patterns, she was always looking at the same two faint stains. There is no stitch work hiding them. When I suggested to her ways of removing them, she nodded sadly, but never took action.

It was under the bed that I found the letters.

They were written while Kisara was in college – older than I would have suspected for someone who 'died young'. They spoke mostly of obvious, girlish things – clothes, studies, and of course boys.

Two very specific boys.

The early letters discussed 'Buro' – a name I would never have associated with Uncle until Anzu referred to him by it. My mother and aunt loved him passionately. They wanted to please him. They feared him.

Then Kisara began discussing another boy, an Arab named Aden she had met in school.

Mother wrote that she was pregnant with no mention of how or by whom. A few months later, Kisara was as well. They shared the joys, fears and pains of their conditions in writing. Some of the letters, I realized were written while they were both home at Kaiba Manor, only a few doors away from each other, and yet still only able to share their true thoughts in secret letters.

There were several letters discussing names – a long one about should it be 'Noah' or 'Noa' and the meanings of both. They considered a few other names, but Mother kept returning to 'Noah'. A few months later, when Kisara's child was born, she chose one of the names Mother rejected.

Seto.

The tone of the letters began to change. Mother was desperate for Buro's attention, but he lavished it on Kisara. Kisara, however, longed for the Arab boy and, after what seemed to be two or three years, finally plotted to run away with him. Mother pleaded with her not to, fearing that they would never see each other again. But Kisara was adamant.

Kisara's last letter was tear-stained. Buro had come to her, at school, and raped her. She had said no to him and he ignored her. She said that Buro wanted her to bear again. But she was leaving with Aden. He was like a father to her first child and if she was indeed pregnant again, Aden promised he would raise it as his own.

I did not want to believe that Seto and I were half cousins and half brothers by birth. That even my uncle was cruel enough to father children by force on his sisters. Yet reading the letters, it was difficult to come to any other conclusion. So many questions plagued me. If indeed, Seto and Mokuba were Kisara's children, why had Uncle not told my mother? Why, when Aunt Kisara died, had he not simply claimed them as his own instead of letting his own blood – his sons – be placed in an orphanage? How did Aunt Kisara die?

Part of me thought it best to let it stay buried in the past. Mother deserved peace from it. Especially since, as much as the idea that Mother desired Uncle sickened me, I could not help feeling sorry for the unrequited love she'd suffered with my whole life. The idea that he knew how she felt – her early letters spoke of unrestrained passion – and yet hardy acknowledged her presence, angered me. One more cruelty from Uncle.

I was, however, keenly aware that I did not wish to fill either of their roles. I wanted a wife – even if arranged and not for love. I wanted children who knew me. I did not want my only solace to come on rare occasion when my child would find me weeping, alone and forsaken.

I could not bear it. Her weeping. It broke my heart to hear it. I hadn't found the letters then – although if I had found them at that age, I may have thrown myself out of a window.

But I was twelve and devoted to Mother. One night her weeping seemed more pitiful than usual. Often I crept down the hall and slipped into her bed. Normally she would hold me, and that seemed to soothe her.

This time, she pushed me away and cried harder. I found myself frustrated and somewhat indignant. I was there to provide her comfort and my ego did not know how to accept being rebuffed. I pulled her closer, held her tighter and would not be pushed away.

A very brief struggle ensued and I learned several things very quickly.

I learned how arousing it was to feel naked breasts rub against my chest. I learned how a body writhing in my arms felt warm and inviting. I learned that in the height of strong emotions, one often does irrational things. Passion and anguish, fear and desire, the labels are meaningless when one is so overcome one can't tell what one is doing.

I was doing my mother.

At first, to be honest, I was too giddy to be ashamed. Sex was the most affirming thing I'd ever felt. In a life where my only real connection came from Mother, to discover something that made me feel so elated was truly fantastic. For almost a year, I would slip into Mother's bed on Saturday nights – I didn't have school or work on Sunday morning. I would kiss her tears away, suck the breasts that nurtured me and then slip my adolescent cock into the folds I first came from. We would rock back and forth until we both fell asleep – because I was early enough in my puberty that I did not ejaculate yet.

Then we went to dinner at Uncle's house. It was Valentine's Day and Mother – still desperate for his attention – had dressed to impress. She had retained her figure and, in my eyes, was the most beautiful, most sexually alluring woman I'd ever seen. I suffered in a silent, jealous rage through dinner and then after, had to listen to Seto brag about his first sexual conquest.

"We did it standing up," he told me. "Right in the main stairway."

"You can't do it standing," I countered. "How'd you find her hole?"

He grinned that egotistical grin of his. "It wasn't a 'her'!"

"Huh?"

"I like boys way better than girls." He shrugged. "And this one was older too – 16!"

"I've been with a girl older than that!" I scoffed. "Mother's over thirty."

"No one has sex with anyone's mother," he dismissed. "She doesn't count. I mean a real girl – or boy. Boys are better."

"Boys don't have boobies," I pointed out and, reluctantly, he agreed that I had a point.

Before I went home, we did agree that his liking boys and my liking girls was good because it meant that we would never compete over the same people.

That night, I brazenly followed Mother into her room. "You were flaunting yourself at him!" I snapped, grabbing her arm. "He doesn't care and you still act like his whore!"

"Noah!" She tried to pull away, but I was stronger.

"Don't you see? He'll never look at you as I do. He'll never see how stunning you are. I want you to wear this dress for me – just for me. I want to caress you in it." I started rubbing my hands all over her body. "And hold you and kiss you and –" I pulled the plunging v-neck to the side and pulled out the bare breast I'd been thinking about most of the evening.

She moaned as I sucked it and then again as I exposed its twin and sucked it. I lifted the bottom of the dress and held it above her waist.

"Noah? Darling, what are you doing?" She gasped as I pulled down her stockings and then her panties.

I reached between her legs and found her sopping wet place. I was indeed able to find her hole while standing. She groaned as my fingers slipped in and out for a few minutes. Then she opened my belt, unzipped my fly. My cock slid in with almost no friction. We moved with more drive, more passion, more need than ever.

This time, she came, screaming in my ear as she did.

And this time, I came right after she did. My whole body seemed to explode with a kind of physical pleasure that I had never conceived of. For a few moments, I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't even make a sound. My whole body was on fire, my heart racing.

My heart.

It wouldn't slow down. I collapsed at Mother's feet. It was almost a full minute before she realized that I was having a heart attack. I spent the night I lost my virginity in the ICU.

Thank God my heart was much stronger now.

Thank God Tanaka never figured out who I was with, although he did guess what I was doing.

After that, Mother was terrified to touch me and we stopped for a long, long time. Months. At 13, it was an eternity. But eventually the night came when her weeping was more than I could stand again and I went to her room. This time, I would not take 'no' for an answer and held her in my arms, kissing and stroking until she gave in and began responding in kind. This time, we made love slowly, gently and my heart handled the strain without complaint.

After that, we were infrequent lovers. She never looked at other men and I was a bit too young to date.

The night we cremated Uncle, she came to me – rare, but not a first. We made love most of the night. Over the years, I've learned a few things. 'Boobies' and 'holes' were no longer the extent of my sexual knowledge. I took pride in being able to make her come each time we were together.

"I don't think I will be a grandmother," she sighed, as we lay in afterglow that night.

"Think you have spoiled me for other women?" I laughed softly.

"I'm too old. I've outlived my generation."

"You're barely forty; you're hardly old enough to be a mother."

"You flatter me."

"I adore you."

She looked at me and sighed. "Hold me," she whispered and I pulled her into my arms. "You are the only man who's ever loved me. Not my father. Not my brother. No stranger has ever noticed me."

"You don't see them," I countered. "They look, they long for you, but you don't realize how beautiful you are."

"I think it might have been nice to have grandchildren. Maybe in my next life, I'll be a peasant and live on a farm. I'll marry a farmer. We'll grow rice and raise little peasant children."

"You have plenty of time in this life to be a farmer's wife." I chuckled, but I didn't think the conversation was at all humorous. "You can have children and grandchildren and great grandchildren." Indeed, it was a miracle that she and I had not created a scandal already.

"Hmm." She began breathing deeply and either fell asleep or pretended to.

That's when I decided it was time for me to get married; to find a woman to provide those children and grandchildren.

For several months, I tried to meet women on my own. My lack of social skills, however, made bars, clubs and parties awkward at best. My few friends tried setting me up on blind dates, which failed miserably. Finally, with the holiday season approaching, my fear that Mother would do something rash grew. I went to Bakura's office. Having an actual Geisha on staff did have more than a few uses.

"Noah-san!" He stood and bowed. "It's not often you drop by. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need your assistance."

"Of course!"

"I'd like you to find a wife for me and arrange the marriage."

He paused. "Oh. Well, that's not something I've ever done. Honestly, I don't think I should." I frowned, but he went on. "I can, however, find a qualified matchmaker and do the personnel and security screening of potential candidates. And, of course, arrange them into your calendar."

Two days later, he provided me with a name and number. I did not call.

Instead, I coaxed Mother out of the house on every occasion I could. She refused to go almost anywhere that reminded her of Uncle, so I frequently took staff members to formal events. The staff loved me for it, but made my lack of dates – female or male – rather obvious.

Still, after New Years, Mother seemed better. More at peace. I thought she was better. I stopped worrying. She could not avoid attending the first anniversary services for Uncle, but throughout the day, she seemed almost at peace.

In April, KaibaLand1 opened. We had a week's worth of parties before we opened the doors to the public. Seto had several orphanages bused in for a day. In my entire life, I have never seen my cousin happier.

It took Mokuba and I both, but we convinced Mother to go for the official opening day ceremony and she actually got on most of the rides. I could not remember ever seeing her happier or looking younger. She smiled – really smiled – for the first time in a long time. After lunch, we found an out-of-the-way storage shed and made out like teenagers. I'd never heard her giggle before, but she did so when I nibbled on her neck.

I would have spent the day with her, but even a day at an amusement park is an opportunity to network. If there wasn't an investor I wanted to impress to cater to, then someone who wanted to impress me was calling me. I contented myself with a few kisses stolen throughout the day and the knowledge that we'd have the whole night together to indulge ourselves.

Around sunset, however, she had her driver take her home.

"I have a hotel room, Mother, you can stay here with me," I reminded her.

"You don't need your mother standing over your shoulder all night." She laughed. "You young people enjoy yourselves. I have something I need to do. Something I want to do." She squeezed my hand. "Thank you, darling. I had forgotten how to have fun."

The fireworks had started so there was no one but mother's driver near us. He learned our secret long ago. I kissed her deeply. "You're beautiful when you smile. You should have fun more often." I told her.

She smiled again and left.

When I returned home a day or so later, Mother was gone. On her bed, I found her will and a note.

"Look under my sister's bed. Everything you need is there." The guest room, I presumed. It had to be. I looked and found the box with the letters. I called Morimoto and told him to search everywhere for Mother.

They found her in the family crypt the next morning. A single gunshot wound to the temple. She had been dead for at least a day.

I grieved, of course, as did Seto and Mokuba. But I was relieved as well. She had been miserable her whole life. Now, she was at peace. I burned the letters with her. The past was gone. The future needed our attention now.

I called the Nakodo, made an appointment, and vowed to name my first daughter for mother.

Three months after I hired the matchmaker, Bakura called me. "Kaiba-san, please forgive the intrusion, but I have a young woman I'd like you to see. Do you have a moment before you leave for the Banker's luncheon?" His formal tone told me that she was listening.

"I have to leave shortly, but if it is a brief meeting I can spare fifteen minutes."

"I will bring her to you immediately sir. Thank you."

A candidate at last. Bakura had rejected the first four – one had a history of violence, I wasn't sure why the others failed – and I was beginning to think that no one would ever be found suitable by his standards.

There was a light tap on my door and then Bakura peered in. Behind him was Wong Vivian from the Preschool. "Kaiba-san, forgive me, but I knew you hadn't been feeling well recently and I thought I should send Sister Wong to look after you."

"I'm fine." I wasn't sure what game he was playing.

He looked at Wong and shook his head. "As stubborn as his cousin." She blushed faintly. "Kaiba-san, there is no need to deny anything. I saw Sister Wong this morning – out of uniform and looking lovely, I might add – and thought it would be good to have a nurse with you in case you felt under the weather later."

I was allowed to bring a guest to this affair. Still, why Bakura was suggesting a Preschool employee, I had no idea. She wouldn't understand a thing we discussed. "I appreciate your concern, however, I'm sure you would be bored to tears. And truly, I am fine." I got up from my desk. "If that's all, I should be going."

Bakura moved quickly, placing Wong's hand around my arm. "There! I feel much better seeing someone holding onto you. Sister, do not let him out of your sight. And don't worry about this." He gave her hand on my arm a gentle pat. "Unlike Seto, not every Kaiba man protests when a pretty girl touches him."

She blushed deeply and suddenly didn't seem to know where to put her eyes. I looked at Bakura and he gave me an arched look. I must have looked confused because he frowned and mouthed 'possible wife'.

She was pretty – very pretty – and already well liked by everyone I knew. Even mother had liked her in the once or twice that they'd met. She was smart enough to be a nurse and clever enough for Seto to personally hire her.

I hadn't even thought of Sister Wong – I hadn't thought of anyone I already knew. I glanced down at her just as she was looking up at me again. She blushed again and looked away. My hand caught hers before her fingers slipped off my arm.

"Yes, Bakura, I think you're right. It might be better if there was someone to look after me today. Thank you for the suggestion."


	56. 43: Ties and Bindings

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 43: Ties and Bindings

* * *

Noah Recap:

Noah hires a matchmaker. He muses about his mother's suicide, and her depression which he believes stems from her romantic love of her brother, Gozaburo. Noah finds letters his mother wrote to her sister, Kisara, that seem to confirm Gozaburo is both Noah and Seto's biological father, and probably Mokuba's as well. Noah reflects on the incestuous relationship he had with his mother, but turns that aside to focus on the future, and on not repeating the same mistakes of the previous generation. He takes Vivian Wong on a date.

* * *

Chapter 43

The day was flawless. The skies were a clear azure blue, the trees a bright spring green, and the cherry, plum and peach blossoms peaked in shades of pink and white on schedule as if they too were all following Mai's instructions to the letter.

As I knew nothing about wedding planning, I let Mai and Ryou make all the arrangements – from the date and time of the event, to the favors and gifts given to the guests. Komo River Okiyo more than justified my investment in the school; they provided all the labor for the event. They collected Shugibukuro envelopes and kept the money in them secure. They also distributed the Hikidemono – a red-and-white parasol with a matching fan, both with the KaibaCorp logo – to every guest. In addition, every guest would receive a dried fish in an ornate wooden box, which Ryou had informed me was traditionally associated with great joy, and would be talked about with envy by high society for months after the day.

For the couple themselves, I provided formal kimonos complete with the Kaiba kamon – I could hardly justify not granting them the use of it. One kimono for the groom and three for the bride. The wedding was costing me a staggering ¥10,000,000.00, but Pegasus had paid for a lavish, if impromptu, ceremony in New York, and I did not intend to allow him to have the last word, so to speak.

I did ask Auzu if she wanted an equally lavish affair to make up for the quiet service she and Honda had. She laughed. "And make myself as crazy as Mai is right now? Never! Too much complication. If you're feeling generous, you could give me a bigger staff." I laughed.

My kitchen staff was preparing enough food to feed several armies and for the first time – ever, to my knowledge – virtually every room in the house was occupied with guests.

Yugi and Honda were sharing my suite – a veritable two-day sleepover of pizza, video games and male bonding – while Mai and her family were using the East cottage. Honda-sama, Kawai-chan and Serenity had arrived the day before and were using the West cottage. We had all been pleasantly surprised that Honda's father and Joey's mother were holding hands any time they thought no one was watching.

We had expected Mutou-sama to arrive with them, but he called the day before, laughing, saying that there was no reason to close the shop a day early just to watch Yugi and Mai coo. I sent a stylist and a limo for him early on the morning of the wedding.

Stuffed into every corner of the main manor was every friend for whom Yugi or Mai could dig up an address. The only vacant rooms, in fact, were Mokuba's and that was only because he insisted that he was bringing friends home with him. Even non-bedrooms were pressed into service: the den had been given to Yugi's parents – whom I'd never even meet before they arrived – and the game room had been given over to all guests under the age of twelve. Those guests that could not fit into the Manor, had been packed in with Noah and Vivian – on the condition that we reverse the process for their wedding in September.

With Mai's permission, I had sent a few invitations of my own. This was the first formal event that I had hosted and, while I did not want their wedding to become a circus, I did want to show off just a bit.

The invitations to the Emperor and the Prime Minister were a matter of form; I did not expect either of them to attend, but the formal letters of congratulations were one of the highlights for Mai. The Imperial Jade Chrysanthemum bowl with the Empress' handwritten good wishes was a lovely gift, and was prominently displayed in the center of the other gifts they'd received in advance of the happy day. Prince Katsura and Toshimura did attend, and brought with them an Imperial Iwai Bukuro for their monetary gift, and the four youngest Imperial Princesses as their guests. The eldest of the four, her Imperial Highness Princess Ayako, had been a classmate of Noah's at The Gakushūin School. She mentioned to my cousin, casually, that Kaiba Manor would be a perfect venue for her own future wedding.

Fujita Tenchi came with his wife, two sons and his sister. Miko-chan greeted me with her usual affection and I took it with my usual good grace; Gorou was cordial but kept his arm firmly around his wife's waist. Shortly after, KimKim brought her new husband, and Chou-Chou arrived with her openly acknowledged girlfriend.

I made something of a production of introducing Fujita to the rest of my friends. "This gentleman taught me a very important lesson," I told them. "And I wish to repay him."

"Really?" Yugi looked surprised. "What did you teach Seto-kun?"

Fujita laughed and shook his head. "I haven't the faintest idea. Nothing he could not have learned elsewhere."

"Quite the contrary," I disagreed. "For instance, I knew nothing about how to throw a bachelor party prior to yours. You should thank the gentleman, Yugi."

"Oh, yeah?" Yugi grinned slyly, and then he and Honda both glanced around for their significant others. "Thanks."

"So for that and other lessons, here." I handed him an envelope.

"Kaiba-san, please…" He tried to hand it back. "That's really not necessary."

"I also owe you a wedding gift, so I believe this will make up for that lapse." I smiled. "Please. At least open it before you refuse it."

He relented and opened the envelope. Inside was a check for ¥300,000 and the arrangements for a romantic 5-day cruise. "Kaiba-san! This is too –"

"I'm afraid I did not realize you had children. I will, of course, arrange a service to care for the boys when you go."

"Kaiba, you are deliberately missing my point."

"I have also already emailed this entire package to your lovely wife."

"Ouch!" Yugi winced.

"Yeah, dude." Honda shook his head. "You are so going."

Fujita laughed again. "Thank you, Kaiba-san. My wife will be very pleased."

"I'm sure. I also expect you to cash that check." I pulled out another envelope. "Just as I expect you to honor this one, Yugi."

"Seto-kun!" Yugi turned bright red. "You don't have to do that!"

"It is traditional."

"But you're practically family! And besides, you're hosting this!" I continued to proffer the envelope. "Honda –"

"Don't look at me! He made me take one and I didn't even get to see mine. Anzu took it and put it somewhere. You'd better either hide that or give it Mai out right."

"Give it to her," I suggested. "As I understand it, you are not allowed to play with money."

"Thanks," Yugi moaned as the rest of us laughed. "I'm going to put this away before Bridezilla 3.0 finds me." He headed back to the house.

When Yugi returned, he brought 'Momoka' and Otogi in tow and the six of us stayed in the courtyard, greeting guests as they arrived, and avoiding the over-emotional women and the over-exuberant children.

The wedding was scheduled for 2pm. Around noon, I was beginning to worry a bit until I saw a white limo with the "Sons of Kaiba" logo pulling in.

"Finally!" I said with a happy sigh.

"Mokuba?" Honda asked.

"Yes. I send Nakamura for him just to ensure he would not get side-tracked."

"Good plan."

Honda waved Yugi forward and we three moved to meet the car.

Mokuba leapt out as Nakamura rolled to a stop. "Nii-sama!" my shaggy, black-haired, six-foot-plus-tall brother shouted as launched himself at me.

"Good Lord!" I huffed as his unexpected weight hit me. "What have you been eating?"

He laughed. "I guess I'm 'big bro' now, huh!"

"I guess!" He was tanned and muscular. "I think you may have been spending more time on the beach than in –"

"YAMI!" Yugi shrieked with apparent surprise and joy, and then pushed past my brother and I.

Mokuba turned slightly, and past his now broad shoulder, I saw Pharaoh and Joey, dressed in formal attire, leaning against the car. Pharaoh and Yugi embraced in much the way Mokuba and I had, but Joey was looking at the ground.

"You ok, dude?" Honda asked me quietly.

"Of course," I answered. "Please. Greet him." I looked back at Mokuba. "There are still a great number of details to attend to 'little' brother. I'd better check things at the house."

"Seto, I just…." Mokuba began.

"No, you were right to bring them. They should be here. I'm fine." I reached up, ruffled his hair and smiled. "Get a haircut." I teased before turning toward the house.

There were people everywhere. I went straight to my rooms to avoid Them.

I didn't want to see Them here, now. I didn't want to see Them ever again. No, I corrected myself. I wanted to see Them every second of every minute of every hour of every day.

But I can't have Them. I can't run KaibaCorp and worry about Them at the same time. If one of Them was sick or injured or – God help me – dying again, I wouldn't care if the company faded to nothing.

And I can't do that. KaibaCorp was the size of a small country. Two hundred thousand people depend on it – on me – for their livelihoods. I did not have the right to allow two people to steal my time and attention from so many others.

I had learned to believe in love, in magic. And I would have been happier if I had only seen the smoke and mirrors.

"Seto?" Anzu's voice accompanied by a tap on my door. "Are you there?"

I swore silently and grabbed my hairbrush. "Come in, Anzu." I said as I began trying to tame my hair – and considered, for a moment, cutting it short again.

"Seto, I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Have you seen Honda?"

"With Joey and Yugi, I expect." I said casually. My hand was shaking. My hair was definitely too long.

"Joey! Here? Oh, Seto! Are you –" she stopped speaking, shook her head and turned me to face her. She had Hianko in one arm, but put the other around me. "Oh, Seto! Why don't you come with me?"

My eyes started burning – no doubt something in Anzu's cologne. "I have guests." My voice cracked. "Where are you going for which Mai would possibly forgive you?"

"The daycare called. One of my students needs to be picked up. She's an orphan and the teachers can't reach the home."

"How is an orphan attending our school?"

"Her aunt works in processing. She used to have custody of the girl, but apparently couldn't take care of her and gave her to the home. But she's a good student and I didn't want to see her slip through the cracks. So, we amended the enrollment eligibility to include any family member between the ages of 3 and 6."

"I see. Send Ishtaaru."

Anzu shook her head. "Isis is watching all the kids except this one as is."

"I see." I could go to the office, get some work done. Now that Mokuba was there, he could play host for the event. "Yes. I think I will go with you. I'll meet you at my car."

She kissed my cheek, encouraged Hianko to kiss 'Uncle Seto' as well, and left me to gather my wits.

I envied her. I envied Honda. They found joy and comfort where others would have found loss and betrayal. Honda, like Fujita, was able to sow faith and reap hope. I sowed emptiness and reaped only loneliness.

I took a breath and a moment to stretch. Then I smiled and remained smiling as I passed through a house celebrating a love I would never know.

I made the decision. I would marry the last girl the matchmaker presented, and be done with it. If I couldn't have love, at least I could fulfill my obligation for an heir. As I thought about it, I suspected the girl was on the day's guest list. I had met her once for tea at the White Dragon and once for dinner with the 'family' at Kaiba Manor. Nosaka Miho was pretty and educated – which, frankly, was all I noticed. I made a note to ask the officiant if he would do a second wedding before he left; that would resolve the issue.

I managed to smile, nod and bow my way to the car without anyone stopping me only to find Nakamura wasn't there. I started to call him when I remembered that I'd given him the day off – swearing to Mai that once Mokuba arrived, I wouldn't need a driver.

"Damn it," I growled under my breath.

"Sir?" I turned to see another of our drivers nearby. "Did you need someone?"

"Yes. Mazaki and I need to go to the office."

"I'll get Nakamura-san right –"

"No, you take us."

He stopped, a bit wide-eyed. "Yes, sir." All our cars are combination locks, so he didn't need the keys. I got in and he drove up to the front to pick up Anzu. I tried not to seethe as I watched her hand over Hianko to Honda and exchange one last kiss before she hurried to join me.

"Sorry about that. I had to change her first."

"Perfectly understandable."

"I told Honda that we'd pick up, drop off and be back before anyone noticed."

"An excellent plan."

"I'm going to make you talk about it whether you want to or not."

"There is nothing to discuss."

"I still don't understand…."

"This is not complicated. I do not want the distractions that relationship and family cause. Surely, you can appreciate that now that you have a family of your own."

"Of course not! Family is simple. My child, my husband, my friends, my job."

"My job, my brother, my friends," I replied.

"And what about this wife you've been looking for? What's that all about?"

"I have an obligation to produce an heir. I'd like to do it while I'm young enough to enjoy it."

"And what about your obligation to your wife?"

"I don't see that I have one. She'll understand that her role is to produce and raise my children not to provide companionship. And on that subject, what do you think of Nosaka?"

"The woman you got from that service?" I nodded. "I think she's a gold-digging shrew and if you marry her, I'll quit. Don't try to change the subject, Seto. I don't understand! Even the blind can see how you feel about Joey and Yami! Even you admitted it."

"I'm I somehow less perceptive than the blind?" I quipped.

She hit me. "You are not charming your way out of this discussion. KaibaCorp is not more important than the people you love."

"KaibaCorp is the only important thing in my life." I looked out the window. "I have dedicated my life to KaibaCorp so that you and Mokuba and him," I gestured to our driver, "can all dedicate your lives to what you love."

"But Seto, we don't want you to sacrifice everything you love."

"Life doesn't work that way. The cost must be paid." I tried to smile at her. "Imagine it's a duel. The points on the cards must be exchanged – bought, given, sacrificed – somehow in order to have any value. I have the greatest number of points." I looked out the window again. "And the least amount of value."

"Oh stop!" She snapped. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

"I don't."

"You do! You do it all the time!"

I looked at her. "I think perhaps this conversation is over."

"Oh Seto, be reasonable! You're just as stubborn as your father! Honestly!"

"I am nothing like Gozaburo," I hissed. "Say something like that again, and what friendship we have left will be at an end."

"Why, because it's true and you don't like hearing it?" She huffed. "Well here's another truth that you won't like. No one likes you when you're miserable."

"I hardly care who 'likes' me."

"And do you know who is the most likely person to make you the intolerable, miserable wretch you frequently are?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me it's me."

"Yes, Seto, it's you. Of all the horrible things I've seen done to you, you have by far done the worst of them to yourself."

"Did I? Did I really? Did I have an affair on myself? Did I kill myself just so I could be accused of murder?" I realized I was yelling and took a breath. "No, Mazaki. I have not done the worst to myself, and as carefree as your life has been, don't you dare presume to judge me."

"Carefree?" She laughed derisively. "You have no idea what my life was like before I met you! You never cared what anyone's life was like before you met Joey! Carefree! Ha! Honda wants a divorce."

"Don't stoop to dramatics, it doesn't..." I realized that she was cringing as if she hadn't meant to say the words. "You can't be serious." She nodded. "Why?"

"Hianko isn't his."

I looked at her in shock. "But...why...you said, at the reading of the will, that you were not pregnant."

"I didn't know at the time."

"You were not early." She shook her head. "You never told him."

"No. He found out a month ago. She had a blood test and the nurse mentioned that Hianko's type B. I'm O, Honda's A."

"And Honda would destroy everything you have together over such foolishness?"

"It's rather unreasonable to ask him to raise another man's child."

"How absurd! What difference could it possibly make? The child adores him and has since birth. Her paternity could not matter less." Except that, as a point of fact, Hianko's paternity made her my younger sister. I pulled out my phone and began dialing. "Mokuba, Noah and I will have to make some adjustments to concede the appropriations in Gozaburo's will, but –"

She closed my phone. "Please. Don't."

"But…."

"It will only make matters worse."

I put the phone away. "I'll speak with him tonight. Make him see reason." I smiled gently. "You realize, of course, that this simply adds to the reasons I must concentrate my full attention on KaibaCorp."

She burst, laughing and crying at the same time. "Oh Seto! What are we going to do with you?" She hugged me. I think she cried for a few minutes, but I held her while she released her frustrations and worries.

We arrived at the office with little further conversation. I was seriously considering sneaking around and unlocking the rear entrance, but Anzu ordered the driver to pull up to the front and be ready to leave immediately.

I started for the elevators, but she grabbed my arm. "The daycare is this way."

"Anzu, you hardly need me for this."

"If you go to your office, you'll never leave it," she accused. "You'll go hide out in there."

"I just want to pick up some contracts and bring them home with me."

"So you can hide out in the study. Oh, that's much better."

"You have been spending entirely too much time with Mai."

She rolled her eyes and let me go; I was halfway up to my office when my phone rang.

It was Yugi. "WHERE ARE YOU!? Mai's threatening to kill you, and I think she might mean it this time!"

"You two hardly need me for this."

"But you and Anzu are supposed to be here!" he lamented. "The ceremony won't be the same without you!"

I sighed and stopped the elevator. It took a moment for it to reverse, but it did. "We should be back within the hour. Anzu's probably on her way already."

She was not. Anzu was leaning against an open car door waiting for me, holding her phone. "And if that hadn't worked, I was going to call Honda-sama."

I tried not to smirk. "I think motherhood has made you positively devious." She moved and I got in.

Inside was a very withdrawn girl around five or six. She didn't look up as I sat down nor did she acknowledge Anzu.

"Driver?" Anzu tapped on the glass. "This is the address we need to go to next."

"This is the orphaned girl?" I asked, suddenly recognizing her. "She's the same one who won the costume contest, isn't she?"

"Yes. Her aunt was able to bring her in today, but no one was able to take her back."

"Is there any reason, then, why we cannot take her there after the wedding?" The girl looked up at me with tentative hope. "At her age, I would have gone to a mosquito feeding if it kept me from going back to the orphanage for half a day."

Anzu smiled. "I guess that would be ok." She told the driver and then called the appropriate people.

The orphan and I traded glances as we both pretended not to study one another. The green dye had long since grown out. Otherwise, her hair was dark brown, her eyes hazel blue. On reflection, she looked a bit like me. "What is your name?" I asked her finally.

She looked at me for a long moment before she said softly. "Ishtar Auset."

"That's not a common name," I observed.

"Neither is Seto," Anzu pointed out.

"My name is unique."

"Her's is Egyptian."

"Really." I looked at Anzu more closely. "Is it my imagination or is KaibaEducation spending a great deal of resources on this child?"

"Actually, no. But it may seem that way because she attends the daycare in the building as well as the preschool."

"I see." I looked back at Auset; she was staring out the window, watching the world go by.

"This little one is becoming something of a problem, however."

"How so? She seems quiet enough."

"Oh, she's quiet. But the preschool doesn't have a program for advanced students."

"Advanced?" I sighed. "Yes, fine, I authorize whatever expenditure you think appropriate. But I will not let you manipulate me."

"You could consider it your obligation to Kaiba's next generation."

I turned toward the window and wondered how quickly I could return to the office.

Upon our arrival, Nakamura was waiting in one of the property golf carts to greet us.

"Mutou-san promised to have my head if I didn't get you to the shrine instantly." He shook his head as the three of us switched vehicles. "And I believe her!" He dropped Anzu and I at the shrine and promised to take Auset to the children's play area.

The Kaiba family Shinto shrine was placed on the bank of a small natural lake on the west of the property. It was surrounded by fruit trees and included a half-moon bridge. On nights with a full moon, the water reflected the temple and the moon in one circle. It was one of the most perfect places in the world. Gozaburo had allowed Japanese State TV, National Geographic and The Discovery Channel to do articles about it. It was inspiring. It was romantic. Even by my standards, it qualified as magical.

Everyone else was waiting for us.

I had to admit Yugi and Mai both looked resplendent in their wedding finery. For a moment, I almost regretted not taking Yugi's offer to share their bed. But my love life was complicated and unsatisfying enough for one; I did not need to inflict unhappiness on them. Still, Mai looked elegant and chaste and Yugi, somehow, managed to look virile and confident.

Anzu walked over to Honda and this time I saw her take his hand. Instead of his usual affection, he gave it a quick squeeze, and then let it go.

I moved to Mai – who was dabbing her eyes – and bowed deeply. "I must profoundly apologize. I had an issue, which delayed our return. Please forgive me."

Of all the reactions I expected, I got one I hadn't considered. She flung her arms tightly around my neck and sobbed for a moment. "I was afraid you weren't coming!"

"There, there," I said for lack of anything more useful.

It only took her a few moments to pull herself together and then we all entered the shrine and arranged ourselves as best we could. Most Shinto ceremonies were private, involving a monk, the participants and a very limited number of immediate family members, five or six in total usually. Yugi and Mai had fifteen of us squeezed in.

We were so close; I could smell that God-awful jasmine Pharaoh insisted on wearing again. Joey had on something more masculine, more carnal. It was hell to be near them both.

There was some chanting and sharing of some very expensive wine. The happy couple exchanged all the traditional gifts, gestures and phrases. The whole thing took fifteen minutes.

Fifteen minutes to make Yugi the happiest man in Japan and me the most miserable.

If either of Them had asked, I would have gone back with them to America and tried to forget I'd ever heard the word 'Kaiba'.

But they didn't, and the ceremony ended, and we all exited the shrine to a hail of rice thrown by every other guest on the property – lead by Momoka and Otogi.

"I get to kiss the bride first!" Otogi squealed and swept Mai into a dramatic dip. He gave her a wet smacking kiss to the hearty laughter of nearly all around. Slowly, we all made our way either by cart or on foot back to the house for the reception.

I held Honda back. "Anzu told me about Hianko."

"Oh," was all he said.

"And that you want a divorce."

"I don't want one," he said slowly. "I just don't see how I can raise his kid." I nodded; I could see myself having the same problem. "I told you about the day she was born, right?" I was there, but I let him tell it again anyway. "I was right there. The doctor put her right in my hands and I cut the cord. And then I held her. And I swear to God she smiled at me. They tell me that that's impossible, but I know what I saw. Every time I used to see her face, I could see that smile. Now I look at her and I see him. I never even met the jerk and all I can see is him looking back at me."

We walked slowly falling further behind everyone else. Honda sighed deeply. "My smile is gone, Seto. I don't know if I can raise his kid."

"I can well understand that." I stopped walking. "Hiroto, I'm not asking you to raise his child. I am asking you to raise my sister. To show her the love I never had. To give her a father she can depend on and trust."

He stopped and looked at me. "Three years I've known you. You have never asked me for anything."

"I'm asking for this."

"As a friend."

"What else are friends for?"

He shook his head. "This is what you ask for."

We began walking again. I saw a cart in the distance moving toward us. Even louder than the engine was the crying child. Honda sighed. "Now what?"

Ishtaaru arrived with another staff member and a crying Hianko who was already straining to reach Honda and calling, "Papa!"

"Papa's right here, little missy. Who was making all that fuss? Was that you?" He took her in his arms and gave her a little bounce that erased her tears and made her giggle. I envied her emotional flexibility. "Anything serious or is she just spoiled rotten?" he asked Ishtaaru.

"I think there was just too much excitement and she wanted her Papa." Ishtaaru grinned. "You two should hurry up before all the food's gone." She laughed and sped off.

"And didn't even offer us a ride," I remarked. "Remind me to fire her."

"If we miss dinner we will, won't we?" He bounced a squealing Hianko. "Won't we?"

"Honda, do you know what I see when I look at her?"

"What?"

"A child and a father who adore each other."

He looked at me and sighed. "I'll think about it, Seto. I mean, it's not like I've already moved out or something."

"Don't. As difficult as this is, I assure you, the emptiness without them would be worse. You'll find yourself looking forward to seeing them when you get home only to remember that they are no longer there and the loneliness becomes ten times worse. There will be a hole in your life that neither school nor work will fill no matter how hard you try. Nothing will replace them and the harder you try the worse it becomes." I started walking again.

"Wow." He walked beside me. "You think Uncle Seto is speaking from experience?" He nodded and she nodded in response. "Yes. Uncle Seto should go tell Uncle Joey and Uncle Yami that whole speech, should he? Go on, tell him."

"Go tell," she told me.

"She is too young to realize that there is a difference between you and I."

"You mean, besides you being miserable and me just being a little stubborn?"

"You are being unreasonable. I, however, have responsibilities and cannot indulge my personal preferences."

"Bullshit."

"Bullshit!" Hianko repeated, giggling.

"Language."

"No, she needs to know bullshit when she hears it." He stopped walking again and put her down. "Go play for a moment, honey. Seto, come on, level with me. I know for a fact that you could hire both of them and solve the whole 'KaibaCorp first' issue. You never run from anything, but you can't even look at them anymore without shaking."

Anyone else, I would have walked away from. But Honda.…

Honda probably already knew what I was thinking; he was just waiting for me to say it.

"I felt Joey die."

"Almost die."

"Die, Hiroto. For eight minutes, he was gone. And for eight minutes, I died too. Yes, I know, by some miracle, he was revived, but I realized that one day, he would die again." Honda opened his mouth and I stopped him. "I'm sure it will be 80 years from now, but it will happen. And Pharaoh will die too and it won't matter if it's one year or one thousand, I will never be prepared for it, not for either of them."

"No one's ever prepared."

"Hiroto, I'm shaking thinking about it," I confessed.

"They're not going to die, Seto."

"They will."

"Eventually! Not today. This really freaks you out, doesn't it?" He clasped my shoulder. "Dude, you can't do this to them. To yourself. Believe me, I know. I remember what it was like when my brother died. I ran home from school every day just to make sure Dad was there. Yugi was out sick from school one day and I cut class just to make sure he was okay."

"I'm sure it was very difficult." I began pulling myself together. "I suspect that you are, in fact, stronger than I am."

"See, honey?" He tilted his head in Hianko's direction, but continued to look at me. "I told you, you needed to know it when you hear it. That was bullshit."

"Anzu will never forgive you if Hianko says that in front of someone."

"Probably not," he agreed. He glanced around, found his daughter, and moved in her direction. "But the fact remains that you are the strongest guy I know when it comes to anything except this emotional stuff. Then, you fold like a lawn chair." He looked thoughtful. "There's this theory that people have different types of intelligence. Some people are good with words and language skills; some are mathematically inclined, like you. Guys like Inoki are physically intelligent. And there's emotional intelligence."

"I'm afraid I missed that class."

"No kidding. You are, like, the emotionally dumbest guy I know."

"That didn't sound complimentary," I quipped.

He laughed. "It wasn't supposed to. Okay, I'm sorry. I'm giving you a hard time and I know this is serious. Look, you can't keep hiding from them. Don't eat the grass!" He stood her up and tried to wipe the dirt and grass off her pretty, white dress. "Let's go find Mama, ok?"

"Papa, no-no-no!"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah. Come on." He tried to pick her up, but she pulled away. "You want to walk? You have to hold my hand if you walk." He reached out and, obediently, she took his hand.

"You have no intentions of leaving either of them, have you?"

"I'd probably lock myself out of the garage trying." He sighed. "I just have to get over this."

"I'm sure you will. You are very intelligent." We were closer to the house; I could hear distant music and the sounds of a large crowd. "We should probably rejoin everyone. Oh yes, on an unrelated note, what do you think of Nosaka?"

"Miho? The one from dinner, Thursday?" I nodded. "Really? Wow, you really are gay, aren't you?"

"What does that mean? You said she was lovely when you saw her."

"That was before I spent four hours in the same room with her. I'll take the sharks, thanks - and for the record, Yugi doesn't like her either. He used the words 'shallow, vapid, money-hungry harpy' as I recall."

Strong words for our diminutive friend. "I wasn't aware that there was anyone he didn't like." It would be a problem if she irritated my entire household. "Very well; I will have the Nakodo find someone else." I headed toward the south lawn where most of the guests were.

"Hold on, there." He barred my path. "Not stupid, remember? I'm not buying this marriage thing for a second. Are you going to talk to Joey – or Yami? I don't care which one; I mean I'm staying completely away from the whole three-of-you side of this. But – hey, sweetie, come here." He dropped down next to Hianko. "Uncle Seto has to have a very important talk to someone today and you can help him. Would you like to help Uncle Seto?" She nodded, but Honda was suddenly looking at me. "Do you mind if we let her call you that? I mean, 'brother' would be more correct, but I don't want to complicate..."

"No, I agree. Uncle is fine. I will let Mokuba and Noah know the truth, but I think they will be as pleased as I am with the arrangement. When she's older, we will resolve her birthright."

"Papa, go dance!"

"Birthright?" Honda repeated, confused.

"She should have inherited one-sixth of the Kaiba fortune. Roughly, two billion US or so – as I recall – plus a few other assets."

"Uh…."

"Papa, go dance!" Hianko tugged his arm. "Go dance!"

"We can discuss that when you've had time to absorb the numbers." Including the fact that, technically, his wife should receive an equal sum. My friend was soon going to be rich whether he wanted to be or not.

"…yeah, like when she's 20."

"Papa, go dance!" Hianko's voice was more insistent.

"Yeah, okay, honey. Let's go dance." He started to get up then stopped. "Oh right, my plan. Can I get a kiss?" She kissed him sweetly. "Good girl! Now, give one to Uncle Seto." She pulled my arm until I leaned down and allowed her to kiss my cheek. "Good girl! Now, take Uncle Seto to Uncle Joey and let Uncle Seto give him a kiss, okay? Uncle Seto kiss Uncle Joey." He smirked at me.

"Uncle Seto kiss Uncle Joey," she giggled. "Papa go dance?"

"Yeah! Let's go find Uncle Joey!" He stood up. "She loves giving kisses," he said happily.

"This isn't remotely funny," I said. I could feel my stress rising as the child tugged my hand. "Hianko, stop that!" I snapped.

"If she cries, I will tell Mai and Anzu it was you, just so you know."

We moved through the crowd, me reluctant, Hianko persistent and Honda smug.

A single kiss. On the cheek. Proof positive that I am able to master my own emotions and fears, and that I am capable of going on with my life without the complications that They present.

"There he is, Honey!" Honda had to reach down and physically turn the little girl, but once redirected she barreled straight for my ex-lover with a grip strength on my arm that shocked me.

Joey, Pharaoh, Ryou and Anzu were sitting at a table together. Joey looked a little glazed over as Ryou – finally out of his Geisha garb and wearing a more conventional suit – and Anzu were laughing uproariously about something.

Anzu's eyes lit up and she spread her arms wide. "Baby!"

Hianko let me go and ran to her mother. I would have turned away to go anywhere else except that Honda clamped his hand tightly on my shoulder.

"Hiroto, what did you let her do? She has grass stains everywhere!" Anzu complained.

"Kaiba and I were talking."

"Oh," she said and let it go.

"Kiss kiss," Hianko said and Anzu kissed her.

"Can I get one too?" Ryou asked.

"No-no-no!" Hianko shook her head firmly. "Uncle Ru-ji say no!" They all laughed at that.

"Wha 'bout me?" Joey slurred as he leaned forward. "You wanna kiss me?"

"Sit back, Joseph," Pharaoh snapped, livid.

Hianko pointed to me as she looked at Anzu. "Uncle Seto kiss Uncle Joey."

Anzu blushed slightly. "I don't think so, baby. Not today."

"Papa!" she scrambled away from Anzu and threw herself at Honda.

"You have to help him, honey," My ex-friend told the child. "Take Uncle Seto's hand and take him to Uncle Joey."

I glared at him, but let the child led me. "Uncle Seto kiss Uncle Joey," she said pointedly – more as an instruction.

"I don' wanna kiss Tak," Joey pouted. "Still pissed at you."

I could smell the whisky on his breath even at a distance. "You're drunk."

"Much like his father, when Joseph is depressed, he drinks," Pharaoh informed me

"I see." Maybe it was a good thing to remove him from my life.

"Uncle Seto kiss Uncle Joey," Hianko insisted.

I sighed deeply and leaned forward. If no one moved, my lips would land harmlessly on Joey's cheek and I could politely take my leave. I could go see that the buffet was satisfactory, check that the music was appropriate, verify that the light display for after sunset was ready to go. I could go to my study and make a few phone calls that I had put off. Then I could return to the festivities and toast the bride and groom. I could even take a bride of my own; I was marrying Miho to produce children, not to socialize with her. All other opinions were irrelevant.

Joey moved.

"Hey! Wha –"

He turned his head and my lips caught Joey's open mouth. His response was instant – as always – and his tongue slipped between my less than resistant lips with ease. Desire and joy swept through me. The urge to follow through and carry him – carry Them – up to my room was excessive.

One night. How terrible could one night with Them be? I reached out and found Pharaoh's shoulder. One night to have Them. To hold Them. To say goodbye.

That thought broke the spell and I was able to force myself to let Joey go. I said goodbye for the last time. Never again, I swore.

Never again.

I looked at Pharaoh, but I knew if I kissed him too, I was lost.

I fled. I was thoroughly ashamed of myself, but I fled to the house and to the solitude of my personal study. No one could see me or hear me there. No one could touch me with all the intervening doors locked. My phone rang several times; I turned it off.


	57. 44: If One Sows Trees, One Reaps Forest

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 44: If One Sows Trees, One Reaps Forest

* * *

Chapter 44

There was always work to be done. Designs to review. Contracts to revise. New projects to consider. I was being very open to new ideas; anything that was scientifically sound, I was approving for short-term funding. Long-term backing I would give after some time and effort yielded signs of results. Thus far, the tactic had been reasonably successful with some unlikely concepts developing some useful benefits. Two were unintentional and one was, in fact, the opposite of its intended goal. But that was part of the fun of science. The unexpected.

By the time I'd done enough real work to feel productive, the house was silent. I stepped out of my study and onto my balcony. It was quiet, apart from crickets and dark, aside from moonlight. I made a mental note to apologize to Mai and went to take a shower.

When I came out, I could hear raised voices in another room – a testament to how loud they were. I couldn't identify whose voices, but they were arguing and it was escalating. I grabbed a robe, put it on as I left my room, and went next door to chastise such rude guests.

I did not bother to knock. "Was it your intention to wake the whole house or –" my voice stopped as my brain registered what I was seeing.

It looked as if Joey and Pharaoh had been about to make love before the argument started. Joey was in nothing but an open tuxedo shirt. Pharaoh was wearing his black silk house pants – the ones he never wore anything under. They both looked at me – Joey surprised, then amused; Pharaoh annoyed.

"So Yugi is my replacement?" He drawled.

"Excuse me?" The statement hardly made sense.

"I can't think of another reason you'd be nude apart from wearing his robe," Pharaoh rolled his eyes.

But Joey chuckled, "I guess you got Honda to fill in for me?"

"I have no idea what either of you are inferring. Honda and Yugi stayed in my rooms this week, yes, but I have not had a lover in months." They both laughed.

"No lovers," Joey smirked, "just a string of two-legged tissues."

"Vulgar," I commented.

"Accurate," Pharaoh countered.

"Do not presume to judge."

"Fuck this." Joey grabbed a pair of pants from the floor. "I'm out!"

"Sit down, Joseph!" Pharaoh snapped. "You are still in no condition to go anywhere."

"Oh, and you're gonna stop me like you stopped him?" He pointed at me. "That'll work!"

"What do you propose I should have done, strapped him to a bed?"

"You are being childish, Joey."

"And you, Priest, are being selfish. You are the reason he drinks."

"How am I responsible for his weakness of character?"

"Yeah, Tut, don't blame him for my bad habits."

"You left him when he needed you most!" Pharaoh hissed at me.

"I left him with you to care for him."

"I swear!" Joey nearly screamed. "You are the stupidest fucking asshole I have ever met! I want you! I love you! I'm stuck with him because – shit! I love you too, Tut! I don't know, this whole bonding thing. But, Tak, I fell for you." He stopped and looked helplessly at us both. "Atemu, I love you, really, and I don't want to live without you. But I can't live without you, Seto. Life doesn't mean anything to me. I'd rather be dead."

Pharaoh and I both crossed to him, both held him. I heard someone weeping before I realized it was me. "I could not bear it again, Joey. I could not live knowing you were gone."

Holding them, both of them, was magical. It was as if the ache in my soul was suddenly healed. The pain was gone. The void filled with life.

"Please stay," someone whispered.

"Yes," I replied. I could not say no.

We did not make love, but only held each other tightly through the night as we talked, and cried, and laughed, assuring each other and ourselves that it was not a dream.

Mokuba awoke us the next morning.

More precisely, his retreating voice woke us. "FOUND HIM!" He shouted loud enough for the entire estate to hear.

"I think that was our brother." Pharaoh sounded amused.

"I think that was my fucking head," Joey slurred. "What kind of cheap white wine was that, Tak?"

"Dom Pérignon, 1990," I replied. "I do not serve cheap wine in my own home."

"My brain feels like it's pounding out of my skull."

"I did warn you." Pharaoh kissed him softly, then leaned a bit further and kissed me. "He'll be fine after breakfast."

"I suppose, then, we should go down and have some."

"You guys go," Joey whined. "I'll stay here."

"Never," I whispered, kissing them both. "Never again." I didn't know how I would manage to be with them 24/7, but I knew I needed to find a way. The first part was easy. "We will need to move you two into my rooms today. Perhaps we should have this wall removed and expand the suite."

"There's another thing I gotta do." Joey was already beginning to sound more alert. "We were kind of planning on coming back to Japan, but I gotta fix my citizenship."

"Fix it?" I asked.

"Yeah. After you turn 20, you can't be duel American-Japanese."

"That will be simple enough." I nodded, planning our day. "We can go to the Ministry this morning. You need to select a new name, don't you?"

"Yeah. That doesn't make the Japanese come off as xenophobic at all." Joey rolled his eyes.

"Hence, why I refuse to deal with them." Pharaoh sat up. "You will forgive me if I retain my heritage."

Joey laughed. "Get this, Tak! Tut over here actually got those Egyptian idiots to declare him part of the royal family! The kicker? They don't even use a monarchy any more!"

Pharaoh shrugged. "I was able to demonstrate knowledge that only a Third Dynasty Pharaoh could have." He changed the subject. "Do you still have that shower large enough to fit the entire royal court?"

I smiled. "Come. We'll bathe and then eat. I'm sure Mokuba – and a few others – are waiting for us."

The hallway was clear as we went back to my room. I could see what must have worried my brother – the doors were open, my bed untouched.

"Whoa!" Joey gasped when he saw the size of my private bathroom. "I thought your condo was way too much! Look at all those jets! And all pointing the wrong way." He snickered. "Your body's nowhere near as filthy as your mind."

"I think I should resent that remark."

"I think you mean 'resemble' that remark, Priest."

"This from a man that once suggested sexual congress during a funeral."

"Oh, he's a slut too. You both have gutter minds."

"You should talk." Pharaoh helped Joey take off his shirt. "If I didn't keep you on a leash, Dragon, you'd have befouled half of New York with unclean acts."

Joey's shoulder wouldn't turn the full arch. With the shirt off, I could see the two holes where the bullets had entered, but not exited, his body. Two scars on his otherwise flawless back; his chest and abdomen were a mass of scars. I traced the bullet holes with my fingers. Pharaoh's fingers joined mine. I felt a spasm of fear as I remembered seeing the marks the first time. Feeling the bullets hit him. Joey dying….

Pharaoh's hand closed around mine. "I know," he whispered.

Joey turned around and placed an arm around each of our waists. "Guys, come on. It's okay. I knew the risks I was taking."

"You should have told me." Pharaoh's voice cracked.

"Yeah, but I didn't." He kissed our love's cheek. "You can't blame yourself for this."

"You saved his life," I reminded Pharaoh.

"Only because of your skill, Priest."

"Guys!" Joey smiled slightly. "Are we doing this shower thing or what?"

Pharaoh smiled – smoldered – and let us both go. "I imagine the water is hot enough now." He stepped out of his pants.

I had never seen both of them naked at the same time – not in the Natural Realm at least – and the effect was exhilarating. Oddly, I couldn't stop the mental comparison. Pharaoh was lean and sleek. Very much like a cat – lithe and deliberate. Seductive. Joey was a retriever. Wider, bigger. More obvious, but in some ways more fun. Open. Honest.

I wanted them both. I dropped Yugi's robe on the floor and was flattered when both my lovers looked me over with undisguised lust.

"Still killer, Tak."

"So glad you approve." I stepped into the shower and closed the door behind us.

"Excuse me, Priest." Pharaoh turned me to face himself. "I believe you owe me a kiss." He pulled my chin down and claimed it.

It was everything I remembered and more. I was breathless and literally aching with desire. I felt Joey press against me, his arms around my body, his lips nipping my neck in just that right spot. I could not stop the low moan that escaped me.

There was very little washing done over the next hour, but a great deal of rubbing, squeezing, groaning and gasping. The hot water ran out, which was the first time that had ever happened to me at home. We left the bathroom laughing and dripping and still kissing.

"Maybe we should forget about breakfast," I sighed.

"I want to see Yugi before he leaves." Pharaoh smiled. "You should eat; you're going to need your strength. Come, Dragon. I think we should dress more formally than this."

"What's wrong with towels and skin?" Joey asked with exaggerated innocence.

They both moved for the door and I had a mild panic attack. "Wait!"

"What up?" Joey paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"Give me a moment." Shirt, pants, briefs; I yanked open drawers and flung hangers as I ripped clothing off them.

"Tak, we're just going next door."

I looked at them and Pharaoh must have seen the truth in my face. "After breakfast, we'll move our things," he said gently.

We dressed in their room quickly – Joey was hungry – and went down. I still had several guests milling around the property, but our circle of friends were lingering over coffee at one large table with three empty chairs.

Honda, Yugi and Mokuba stood and applauded our arrival – complete with whistling. Joey bowed as I rolled my eyes and took a seat. Pharaoh ignored them and greeted Mai and Anzu with a kiss on the cheek each.

"Hey, where's Bakura?" Joey asked. "And where's the coffee?"

"Ryou and Ryuji never get up before lunch if they have a day together," Anzu chuckled. "They act more like newlyweds than the newlyweds."

"I want to get my hair cut before we leave," Mai said simply. "And Seto's stylist isn't free until after lunch."

A staff member brought coffee and juice, and a tray of pastries. He took our breakfast orders as well.

"So are you guys settled?" Honda asked. "This is going to be hard enough to explain to Hian so I don't want to go through it if this is just a one night thing."

"We're settled," I said, happy for the first time in a long time. "It may require a bit of construction to make us all comfortable, but we are settled."

"Hey, if we're doing construction anyway, can I get a hot tub?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't be absurd," I said, sipping my coffee. Although I could expand my balcony and have one put in.

"How about making that swing set out back permanent?" Honda asked. "Hian and the rest had a ball climbing that thing."

"And covering themselves with dirt," Anzu observed. "We'll need to put something under it."

I began making notes on the table.

"Seto!" Anzu yelled. "You're as bad as Hianko!" She buzzed the staff to bring a pen and notepad.

"Dude, you write on the table?" Joey laughed.

"That's why we used paper table covers at informal meals." Mokuba chuckled in reply. "Dad did it too."

"Yes, but he stopped, and this isn't paper," Anzu fussed. "You promised to help set a good example, Seto."

"Motherhood suits you." Pharaoh smiled. "One daughter and three sons."

"Five if you two are moving in," Mai pointed out.

"Oh. My. God!" Anzu moaned as several others laughed.

A servant arrived with supplies – and breakfast – and I gave orders to keep several pens and pads around the house.

"There, 'Mother', I can be reasonable." I copied over my notes and made a few more.

We needed to see to Joey's citizenship, which would likely mean a trip to the Ministry of Records for his birth certificate. I needed to call Yamada in case we needed any legal work done. He also needed to update my estate. I'd need to get a contractor out to the manor. Rather than remodeling my suite, I'd prefer to take the whole east wing and move Mokuba to the west – with a hot tub of his own. Anzu and Honda should have enough space in the West cottage; with six bedrooms, it should take them a few years to use them all. We could construct a new guesthouse on the edge of the southern garden...

"SETO!" Joey yelled in my ear, shattering my concentration and my eardrum. Around us, everyone at the table was laughing. "Geez! Dude! Work on your own time; you're home now."

"There are things that need to be done if we are expanding our household. Especially – oh, yes. Mokuba, right after breakfast, I need to meet with you and Mazaki in my office."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Yes, Nii-sama. Kaiba never sleeps."

"Mama!" We all looked up to see Ishtaaru arrive with Hianko and, to my surprise, Auset.

"Baby!" Anzu swept the child up and I noticed we all wore the same sentimental looks watching them. Mother and daughter went through a morning checklist – teeth, hands, hair – and then she handed the girl to Honda.

"So how come you don't do all that?" Joey asked me, teasing.

"Do all what?" I replied.

"All that affection stuff."

"Why should I?"

"Well, you know..." He looked confused. "Isn't –" he glanced at Auset then leaned close to me. "She's yours, isn't she?"

I had time for my jaw to drop before Anzu gasped. "Auset! Oh, sweetheart, come here!" She gave the child a hug. "I completely forg- uh... We just had so much going on yesterday! We need to get you back to the home, don't we?"

The child shrugged and Joey looked back and forth between her and me.

"But...!" He seemed at a loss for words.

I pointed out the obvious question. "How could I possibly have a child?"

"Ooo! Ooo! I know that one!" Mokuba waved his hand as if in class. Yugi and Honda joined him. I ignored them.

"Dragon, what even gave you that idea?" Pharaoh asked.

"Her name is 'o-set', she looks like Tak, she acts like Tak, she's smarter than hell, she duels like a pro, she..."

"When did you learn all this?" Anzu and I both asked him.

He smiled ruefully. "Last night when I was supposed to be taking a walk and sobering up, I found her and we got started talking. We dueled for a while."

"With a child?" Pharaoh sounded incredulous. "A bit inequitable wasn't it, Dragon?"

"Is that where you vanished to!" Ishtaaru huffed. "I nearly had heart failure."

Anzu smiled a little sadly at Auset. "Did you have fun last night, sweetheart? I'm sorry we didn't get you home."

"It's okay," she said quietly.

"Why don't you and Hianko go play outside for a little while, okay?" Ishtaaru took both children and Anzu sighed deeply. "Thank you gentlemen." The sarcasm dripped from her tone. "That was just the discussion she needed to hear."

"What's wrong?" Joey looked confused again.

"She's an orphan." Anzu shook her head. "I know she seems fine, but that is a very depressed little girl. That was possibly the most thoughtless discussion I have ever witnessed."

"Oh." Joey looked contrite. "Sorry. She didn't tell me that."

"It's not something she wants to discuss."

"So why don't you guys adopt her?" Yugi suggested, looking at Honda.

"No." Honda's voice was flat. His sharp tone made all of us look at him. "Besides," he tried to laugh, "it's your turn."

"Not anytime soon, it's not," Mai answered before Yugi could.

"Okay, so we'll adopt her," Joey said causing me choke and Pharaoh to spill his tea.

There was some snickering around the table that I ignored as I cleared my throat and realized that Joey was serious.

"Really, Dragon, jokes at a child's expense." Pharaoh frowned. "Not even remotely funny."

"Who's joking? I think we should."

Everyone stared at us. "I think perhaps this is a discussion we should have at another time." I went back to breakfast.

"Why not?"

"What would be the point?" Pharaoh asked. "I can't see any reason we need a child, and I certainly don't want one."

"I want kids," Joey countered, leaning across me to confront him. "I thought you knew that."

"Gentlemen," I reached a hand toward both of them, "not here."

"Yeah, here!" Joey snapped. "It's not like they're not going to know! Anzu, you know her – tell me she doesn't act like Tak already."

Anzu looked at me and shrugged. "You are her hero. But adoption isn't a decision you should rush into."

"You gave Dad the length of a chess match," Mokuba pointed out soberly. "A short match, as I recall."

"She's a kid, not a trophy!" Mai snapped. "You can't just duel, loser takes her home."

Joey's head popped up. "Why not?"

"Joseph..." Pharaoh started, but Joey was already on his feet and on his way out of the room. "Jos-"

I stopped Pharaoh. "Are you against us raising a child?" I asked him.

He scowled and then realized that I was asking seriously. He glanced around the table, and then sat back down.

"We should give you guys some time," Honda said standing.

"Why?" Pharaoh shrugged. "You all are who we would consult for advice. You may as well hear the debate." He looked at me. "I'm not against it, no. I had not considered it. Especially not now; we are in no way prepared for this."

Mokuba was right, however. Gozaburo, whatever his internal motivation when I challenged him, took the responsibility of two children without hesitation. Unprepared or not, we could hardly be worse parents than he was.

"And," Pharaoh pointed out, "we are assuming that the girl has no opinion. She may want a more normal family."

The peel of a child's laughter rang out and the sound of running followed it. "No running in the house!" I heard Ishtaaru yell.

A moment later a breathless Auset whipped into the room followed a few seconds later by a laughing Joey.

"That may not be an issue," Yugi chuckled.

"Are you guys really this nuts?" Mai tried to be the voice of reason. "She's five!"

"They could do a booster pack duel," Yugi suggested. Mai glared at him. "Or not," he said meekly.

"Seto, maybe this has gone far enough today," Anzu started. She would have continued, but Honda pulled her ear toward him and whispered something. Her expression hit surprise, shock and then soured significantly, but she remained silent.

"What's a booster pack duel?" Joey asked.

"Kind of a mini duel. You take an unopened pack and play it like a full deck. Best hand wins."

Joey thought about it then looked at Auset. "How about, everyone lays the cards out in the best case scenario, best hand wins?"

"Excellent idea!" I saw a moment to put the matter to rest. "The next time she's coming over, we will pick up a pair of boosters and –"

"Or you could go get one of the thousand packs left in the living room." Mokuba gestured. "Pegasus made himself useful and gave them out yesterday."

I looked at my brother. "What on earth was Pegasus doing here?"

"We had to invite him!" Yugi piped up. "He paid for everything in New York. Cyndia was here too; she was looking for you."

"Boys! So not the point!" Mai sounded exasperated. "You can't –"

"Found 'em!"

I hadn't noticed Joey leave, but he returned waving two foil packs – one pink, one blue. He gave the pink one to Auset and dropped the blue in front of Pharaoh and I. "I'm already voting yes, so you guys can do this."

The pack had a stylized drawing of Yugi and Mai as if they were dueling in a manga wedding. Above the picture, was the I2 logo and 'Congratulations to the Pegasus Pair' and below was the wedding date. I was a little annoyed that Ryou hadn't thought of a Kaiba wedding favor as clever, but it wasn't important.

"She doesn't even know what you're doing," Anzu sighed.

"If I win, Jounouchi-san gets to be my new Daddy," Auset stated simply. We all stared at her.

"Who the hell is Jounouchi?" Mokuba asked, being the first to recover his wits.

"Oh, uh, that's me." Joey smiled. "That's my new name – I mean, when I fix my citizenship. Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Katsuya?" Pharaoh considered the name. "I like it."

"It sounds dreadful!" I countered, latching onto any subject to move away from the supremely bad idea of 'dueling for adoption'. "Kaiba Katsuya?"

"Jounouchi Katsuya," Joey corrected me. "It's a long story, but it's for my Mom."

"That's the name you were using in New York, isn't it?" Mokuba asked.

"Guys, guys! Shut up a minute!" Honda got up and went around the table. He sat on the floor in front of Auset. "Okay, sweetheart. You said that if you win, Joey – Jounou – whatever. That guy, right? Okay. That guy gets to be your new Daddy, right?" She nodded.

"Those guys," Yugi amended.

"Dear God," a new voice said.

"I told you it was too early to get up." Ryou and Otogi were standing in the dining room doorway, looking at us. "You didn't want to listen." Otogi snickered.

"Honda, there's too much going on here." Anzu stood up and moved toward them. "She can't really be following all of it. Let me take her…."

"Jounouchi-san wants me and Kaiba-sama and Tut-san to all live together like a real family." Auset's voice was small but clear. Anzu gasped, but we all seemed to express some kind of surprise. "Kaiba-sama and Kaiba-san won a chess match and that's why their father picked them to adopt. So Jounouchi-san said that we could duel and if I win, he could be my father."

"Tut-san?" Yugi snickered. I heard the 'thwack' of Mai hitting Yugi fairly hard. "Ow!"

"Not funny, Mister!"

"Okay." Honda held up a hand, hushing the adults for a moment. "Sweetheart, that's a really big decision. What happens if you lose?"

"I have to go back to the home." She frowned. "That's why I have to win."

"And if you win?"

"I get three daddies." She looked puzzled as she thought about what Honda was asking. "But no mommy."

"Did I drink far more than I thought last night?" Ryou asked.

"Coffee?" Mokuba held up a pot and the newcomers moved around to his side of the table. "Seto, Yami, and Joey got back together last night. They're going to adopt this kid."

"Maybe," Yugi added helpfully. Mokuba made a derisive sound.

"And here I thought anime plots were outlandish," Otogi sneered. "You people should write a soap opera." Mokuba shushed him.

"You guys are making this a big deal!" Joey snapped. He softened, stepped over to Pharaoh and me, and took our hands. "Look, I know it's crazy. But, I want a kid and she's perfect. And – more importantly – she needs a family."

"I'd hardly call us a family." Pharaoh arched an eyebrow. "More of a den of iniquity."

"Joey," I whispered, "I can hardly make a commitment to you."

"Trust me," he replied.

He looked so earnest. So hopeful. He had told me years ago that he wanted to adopt, but I had imagined something less … unscheduled.

"As if I could deny you anything," Pharaoh said warmly. He leaned forward and kissed Joey. "But only if she wins."

"Ok. If she wins." His face lit up as he repeated it. "Thank you, Atemu." He moved over to me. "Seto?"

Trust. The thing that I could not give him – the thing that parted us to begin with. I sighed. When I trusted Pharaoh, I got Joey back. What would I get if I trusted Joey now? Sow trust, reap love? "I trust you, Joey." I found myself smiling softly.

He kissed me. "Thank you, Seto." He turned and tapped Honda, "Move dude."

Then he picked up Auset and sat with her in his lap. "This cool?" he asked her.

"Cool," she replied, grinning, puzzlement gone.

"Ok. Now, Tak's a grand champion so he's kinda tough. Tut's not on the circuit any more so he's not ranked, but he was a grand champion too. What do you think?"

She looked at Pharaoh and I with serious intent. "Kaiba-sama." She decided.

"You have been challenged, Priest."

"So it seems," I sighed. I picked up the pack and started to open it.

"Careful!" Mokuba teased. "She might want to keep that when she beats you."

I gave my brother what was intended to be a quailing look, but he and Otogi both snickered. I opened the package carefully – remembering a certain chess set buried in the back of my closet.

The cards were themed – as I should have expected. Half were male and half were female. They were, at least, real cards and not those ridiculous toon cards Pegasus favored. As there were only ten, there was a limit to what I could do, even in this arena.

"No coaching, Dragon," Pharaoh said, even as he looked over my shoulder.

"Who's coaching? I'm looking for pointers."

Auset, I noticed, never looked up from her cards. "Can I go first?" She asked.

"Do we have an official?" Yugi asked.

"I'll do it." Otogi laughed. "Sure, honey, go for it."

Auset placed two cards face down to her right and a card face up, in attack mode. She put the rest of her deck face down to her left and looked at me.

I looked at her attack card. It had 1600 defense points, but only 400 attack points. I looked at my cards again. Even if I wanted to let her win, I didn't have a card that would not destroy her first move. I selected my lowest card. "Are you certain, Auset, that is what you want to do?"

She nodded, but Otogi spoke out loud. "She put the cards down, that's her play. Are you playing or forfeiting, Kaiba?" He grinned smugly.

"I'm playing." I pulled the card and stopped.

Two cards in reserve. A defense and a trap. The weak attack was to draw out one of my attackers and incapacitate me unexpectedly. I beat Gozaburo because he was too arrogant to consider that I might have known what I was doing. I used his own tactics against him just as the little witch was attempting to use mine against me. Despite myself, I was impressed.

I switched cards, laid a binding spell of my own and played a monster in defense mode.

She leaned across the table to study my cards. 'She duels like a pro' Joey had said. Looking at her intense expression, I could believe it. As Anzu said, she was extremely bright. She didn't sound or act like a child and, given how quickly she grasped Honda's questions, she didn't think like a child. This was an intellect that needed to be nurtured.

Anzu was right; I didn't think any preschool was advanced enough for her. Not even the lauded Gakushuin. She needed a new kind of school. One that allowed her exposure to everything her mind could absorb. And, of course, allowed her time to duel.

Auset added a second card in attack mode and I could not ignore it. I used the least amount of force I could.

As soon as I said 'attack', she flipped over both of her hold cards and reached across the table to take all four of the cards I'd played.

Everyone reacted to stop her. Otogi actually got up and came over to the game, but Yugi was already reading the trap card aloud.

"'Once the player is attacked, the trap is activated and all offensive and defensive cards in play by the opponent are captured and moved to the same positions in the player's hand.' Wow! I have got to find one of these."

"Give me that!" I managed to snatch the card from Yugi and read the description for myself. Then re-read it. In a full on duel, she could decimate an opponent who was unprepared. I gave the card to our 'official' and sat down. "She is correct."

Four of ten cards lost in the second round. In addition to remarkable skill and remarkable intelligence, the child had remarkable luck.

I did a brief analysis of my remaining cards. If she was as good as I suspected, I was unlikely to defeat her in this duel. I looked at her position on the table and noticed her second hold card.

Infinity Isis.

I leaned forward to read the card's description. 'Keeps any trap in play for a number of rounds equal to the card's remaining defense value' – which at current was 2000 for her capture trap.

Any card I played would get its attack, but would immediately transfer to her unless I destroyed Infinity Isis first. Math was not on my side.

"Priest, it is getting late and unless I am mistaken, we have quite a lot on our plates today." I looked over and saw Pharaoh had done the same equations I had.

I looked at Auset. At least I wouldn't have to tolerate a wife to have an heir. And, if I sowed faith, would I finally reap happiness as Honda and Fujita had? I was about to find out the hard way.

"Yes, I agree entirely." Nearly the entire table protested and Auset looked as if she would cry. But Pharaoh simply smiled and Mokuba gave me a 'thumb's up'. I stood up and held up my hand for silence. "Ryou, I am afraid I need to cancel your day off. Please find a contractor to start this project." I tossed him my notepad. "And get all the guests out of here as quickly as possible. Brother, I still need to see you and Anzu for a few minutes, but after that, Anzu, I need to meet with you about an idea I have for an academy that may solve the problem we were discussing earlier."

I looked at Pharaoh. "We'll handle Joey's citizenship tomorrow."

"I think we can handle the paperwork without you." Pharaoh stretched.

I swallowed hard. I was no longer ten; I could not cling like a lost child no matter how much I felt like one. "Very well. If you run into trouble, call me. It is amazing how quickly people move – if your name is Kaiba." I looked pointedly at Joey.

"Tak, finish the duel," he said, not smiling at all.

"There's no need. Mathematically it is not possible for me to win this hand therefore, I concede." I gestured to Auset. "Do you know what 'concede' means?" She shook her head.

"It means you win!" Joey cheered.

"But we didn't finish!" Auset looked confused and, actually, a bit vexed.

"Oh, he's finished, kid," Mai chuckled. "That was awesome!" She wiped her mouth with her napkin. "You'll excuse me if I just go help out with the housekeeping." She got up and briskly left the room.

"Dibs on a pink pack!" Mokuba yelled. Then suddenly he, Yugi and Honda were all running out after her.

"If you'll excuse me, Love." Pharaoh stood, stretching again, and kissed me. "Love." He kissed Joey. Then he knelt down beside Auset. "I think the Gods are smiling on this," he held her face and kissed her forehead, "Daughter of Pharaoh." He stood again. "Yugi!" he yelled. "You better not take all of them!" And followed the others.

For an instant I wanted to follow him, but I resisted. I knew it was foolish. It was fear. And trust could conquer fear. I had to believe that. Sow belief, reap trust; sow trust, reap...

I looked at Auset again. She was watching me. "If I trust you," I asked her, "will you be faithful?" I wasn't sure what kind of answer I expected.

She looked a little confused, but considered the question seriously. "I don't know what that means," she said finally.

Laughter sputtered from Joey, "neither does he, sweetie!" He kissed her cheek. "Hey! Let's go get some cards, okay?"

"Okay!" Auset scrambled out of Joey's lap. Then she stopped and faced me. "Are you really going to adopt me?"

"Yes. Joey and Pharaoh and I are really going to adopt you. You will live here and go to school and I expect nothing less than brilliance from you."

"Can we duel again? A real one?"

"Yes…." I hesitated. Then I had a flash of memory. Jocxiph, too, had adopted a girl-child the shortly after we wed. I smiled at Auset, at Joey. "Yes, Daughter. Yes, we can."

Sow trust, reap joy.


	58. 45: The Binds that Tie

Title: Sow and Reap

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Chapter 45: The Binds that Tie

* * *

Chapter 45

After we discussed Hianko's birthright with Mokuba and - via speakerphone - Noah, Anzu and I called my High School's Headmaster.

I wanted him to be Headmaster of the new academy. "I do more good helping students that are not smarter than me," he laughed. "I fear a whole building full of students like you would be more than I could manage." He did agree to assist Anzu in establishing the school's charter and in finding faculty.

After that, I wound up going to the office for a few hours and then to our facility in Yokohama. It was after 8pm by the time I returned home, tired and preoccupied.

I was greeted by a butler and informed that dinner was waiting for me in the dining room.

"I'm not hungry," I sighed. "Have something light brought to my study."

"Uh, sir. I was asked to escort you personally."

"By whom?" I snapped.

"Bakura-san, sir. He said to say 'your spouses', but it was Bakura-san who gave the instruction."

I literally ran to the dining room. I had actually forgotten they were back. I feared that I'd never be able to function without them at my side and ten minutes after they were out of my sight, I forgot them altogether!

It wasn't possible – how could anyone maintain a relationship and run a corporation as large as KaibaCorp?

I skidded to a stop a few feet from the door, pausing to catch my breath and straighten my clothes. I walked in trying to appear composed, but fell apart as soon as I saw Them. "I..." Everyone was there – Honda, Anzu, Mokuba, Ryou, Otogi, Joey, Pharaoh. "...can't." I left the room and went to my study.

It won't work. It can't. There isn't enough magic in the universe to make me the kind of man who could truly love – and truly be loved.

I turned on my computer. There was always work to be done.

"My poor Priest," Pharaoh said softly from the doorway. I hadn't heard him enter. Apparently, I'd forgotten to lock the door behind me. "So unwilling to accept any truth he cannot touch."

"He can touch me," Joey said. "I'm true."

"But to touch us, he'd have to admit that he wants to."

"You don't understand," I said, logging in and not looking at either of them.

"What's to understand?" Joey scoffed. "You're here, we're here, roll credits, happy fucking ending."

"If it were that simple, Joey, everyone in the world would have a happy life."

"So let it be that simple, Tak."

"I will add simplifying the world to my to-do list."

"You do not have to simplify the entire world, my Prince." Pharaoh's hands began rubbing my shoulders. "My Priest." They slipped upward and moved my hair. "My Love." He kissed my neck.

"Stop." My will was quickly turning to jello. "I don't have time for this."

"Yes, you do," Joey said. He reached past me and turned off the computer. He nudged my chair and Pharaoh helped pull me back from the desk. "You're home now. Work is done."

"Work is never done," I groaned as Joey's lips mirrored Pharaoh's. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it," Pharaoh whispered.

"Kaiba comes first," I sighed. It was impossible to think with them both peeling my shirt off slowly. "People...counting on me."

"Out there, yeah," Joey murmured. "Not in here."

I was quickly reaching the limit of my ability to resist. "It will only lead to heartache," I moaned as Pharaoh kissed the weak spot on my neck and Joey's hand caressed less subtle pleasure zones. "Oh god, don't do that!"

"Priest, you cannot deny us. You cannot defer us." His breath sent shivers down my spine. "We need you as much as you need us."

I reached up and captured Pharaoh's head, pulling him down and kissing him deeply. With my free hand, I caressed Joey's cheek and neck – promising that he was next. Passion swept through me and the only things I could focus on were Pharaoh's nipples, Joey's shoulders. The hand caressing my ass, the cock rubbing against my lips.

It was a puzzle discovering how to give and take pleasure from both of them at once. Relearning each other's hot spots and responses. I found I knew a few new tricks and surprised them both at least once, but then they surprised me once or twice as well.

I took Pharaoh, lying on his back and opening his arms and his heart to me. Joey took me and we all moaned with the thrill of it.

The world fell away. For a moment, I thought I was hallucinating. Then I recognized our Shadow Realm aspects. All of my senses seemed heightened. As if we were more than simply touching. I could feel both of their heartbeats with mine, within mine. Joey's strength, Pharaoh's skill, my passion – all blending, pulling us together.

And exciting my libido far beyond anything I'd ever imagined. Pharaoh and Joey shared a fiery kiss over my shoulder. Then Joey shared one with me.

I could still feel my study floor beneath us – even needed to shove my chair aside at one point – but I could see our aspects making love as our bodies did. I could feel the ethereal power of the Shadow Realm surrounding us.

We switched positions and put Joey between Pharaoh and I. I could feel the lines of power shifting. I could hear my cell phone ring.

Out of habit, I reached toward it.

Joey laughed. "Oh shit, dude! What does it take?"

Pharaoh pinned me with an engulfing kiss. "Touch that phone before dawn and I'll have you drawn and quartered."

I had to laugh. "Just to turn it off."

Joey slipped from between us and found the offending device. He pushed a button then casually tossed the phone across the room. "There. Now your turn, sexy." He coaxed Pharaoh closer to me then settled behind him. "The two of you together are so unbelievably hot."

"Odd," Pharaoh mused. "I was just thinking the same about the two of you."

"It must be a matter of perspective," I suggested. "I find it strange that I'm not jealous at all seeing the two of you together."

"Yes! Ordinarily, I am quite against sharing anything that is mine and yet with both of you, it seems quite natural." Pharaoh pulled us both closer. "I think I enjoy seeing you together as much as I love being with you."

"And it's more convenient," I added. "When one of you is exhausted, I can use the other."

"Fuck you, Tak." Joey grinned at Pharaoh. "I say we exhaust him."

"Agreed," Pharaoh said, looking serious. "But it's not a simple matter. It will take time. And effort."

"So lock the doors and pin him down until he cries 'uncle'," Joey replied evilly.

Pharaoh gestured toward the study door. I felt the power lines twist and heard the click of the lock.

"You promised you would refrain from such acts," I reminded him.

He and Joey both grinned at me. "I'm sure you will think of a way to punish me for my misdeed."

We thought of several. I was thoroughly exhausted when we finally ran out of ideas several hours later.

We were comfortably tangled on the floor dozing when someone banged – loudly and continuously – on my study door. "Ignore it," I said when Joey started to get up. "They'll go away eventually."

He chuckled as he kissed Pharaoh and I. "Gotta drain the lizard anyhow." He got up and opened the door. "Yeah? Oh hey – shit!" He suddenly moved and cowered behind the door. "Anzu! Warn a guy before you bring the kid up! Geez!"

"Don't we have slaves to handle the child rearing?" Pharaoh groaned quietly.

"Servants," I corrected him. "And not yet. But I assure you, we will soon. I do not intend for all of our trysts to end with a child."

He chuckled warmly. "That would be somewhat inconvenient."

I kissed him softly and sat up. Joey's shirt was relatively close to me and he was still using the door as a shield. I tossed it to him.

"Okay, Anzu!" He sounded stressed as he put the shirt on. "Thanks. Give us a sec to get, you know, civil and we'll be right down." He crouched down. "I guess we've got a lot to learn about this 'father' stuff, don't we? Sorry, kid. We haven't seen each other in a long time and we kinda lost track of time."

"It's okay." I barely heard Auset say.

"It is not okay." Anzu admonished, actually angry. "This is shameful! She's been here two days and you three have been locked in here…."

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on!" Joey threw a mystified look at Pharaoh and I. "Two days?"

"The Realm?" I asked Pharaoh softly.

He looked as stunned as I felt. "We must have slipped in."

"How does one 'slip in'?" I asked, incredulous.

"Skill, power and luck," He said with a shrug.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Anzu was peering around the door, scowling at Pharaoh and I. "Is this what you all have been doing?" Joey, Pharaoh and I exchanged a somewhat guilty look. "Children! You're like a bunch of hormone-addled adolescents!" She yanked the door from Joey and slammed it shut.

"Whoa. Remind me not to piss her off again," Joey said as he raced to the bathroom.

I sighed deeply. "I fear this is the beginning of the difficulty not the end." I stood up and found my clothes.

Pharaoh lay back and looked thoughtful. "Our joining creates a tremendous amount of power. Even now I can still feel it." He reached toward me and I felt the power lines he referred to as he used them the tug my shirt out of my hands. I concentrated and 'cut' the line. The shirt fell to the floor.

"You swore you would stop such things."

"The power is in us, Priest."

"Yeah, you and power. Me and alcohol. Tak and work." Joey came out of the bathroom, stretching. His shirt was on, but open. "Things that need to be avoided." He kissed me deeply. "Do I want to know what the fuck happened or should I let you guys figure that shit out?"

"Your language is appalling," I said as he kissed Pharaoh and helped him stand. "Please do not speak that way in front of Auset."

"Yeah, right. Anzu's pissed enough at me as is!" He laughed. "She catches me swearing in front of the kid she'll probably yank my dick off."

"Well we certainly can't have that, now can we?" Pharaoh draped his arms around Joey's neck and kissed him deeply. "I think we should explore this phenomenon more deeply. This could become a revolutionary new way to use the Realm."

"No." Joey freed himself with far more restraint than I could have mustered. "You two are a pair of sex fiends." He remarked as he bent over to pick up his pants.

"I can't imagine why," I sighed, looking at his perfect ass. I picked up my clothes and dressed. "I do have a number of issues I need to address." I turned on my computer.

"Hang on." Joey stepped between me and the screen. "We need to discuss that."

"We need to discuss what?"

"Your addiction to KaibaCorp." Pharaoh was dressed and primping in the mirror. "Obviously, you need to work, but I will not tolerate being second to anything."

My spirit fell. The joy I felt was washed away by cold reality. "Then I am afraid we are at an impasse. I will not allow anything to interfere with my responsibilities."

"Tut, stop. Tak, relax. We're not trying to interfere. We know the company's important. We're just asking that when you come home, you're home. Leave the office at the office."

"I can't simply drop what I'm doing because of my physical location."

"You're going to have to if you want this to work." Joey caressed my face. "Tak – Seto – I know you think you have to do everything. But trust me. The company won't fold just because you took a day off."

"No one is indispensable, Priest." Pharaoh slipped his arms around my waist.

"Not to the company, at least." Joey embraced me as well. "We need you way more than they do."

"This is foolish and irrational." I maintained. "In a week, you will both be complaining that I am not spending enough time with you. And I refuse to risk my economic standing for the sake of a good fuck."

"Is that all we are?" Pharaoh's voice was soft but icy.

"Guys!" Joey snapped. "Seto, don't be a dick about this." I tried to pull away, but they both held me. "Look, if in a week this isn't working out, then we'll try something else. But Atemu and I talked this out earlier. That's how Honda and Anzu do it. Work as late as you want. Go wherever you need to. If we need to see you, we'll come find you. But when you come home, you belong to us. No Kaiba bullshit, no 'I'll be in my study', no you and Anzu slipping off to do some deal. You come home, you're home. Just us."

"It won't work," I said simply.

"You won't let it work," Pharaoh countered.

"Atemu, kill it!" Joey shook his head. "Nothing will work if you're both going to be stubborn pricks about it! Can we just try this?"

"Since when have you the right to call anyone stubborn?" It was just a bit offensive.

"Since I got shot and realized that there are worse things that giving in," He said frankly.

"Joey…." I started, stricken.

"It's okay." He smiled slightly. "You two both act like I'm going to die any minute whenever the subject comes up. I got shot, you guys fixed it. I'm all better now, okay?" He let me go. "I'm going downstairs, grab some food, see Auset, and find out what we missed yesterday. You two can stay up here and be all pissed or you can come with."

Pharaoh was still holding me. I leaned into his arms. "I'm not at all sure I like this more dominant persona he's adopted."

"It has its uses, but generally, he does seem to think he has some authority."

"Oh please!" Joey scoffed with a laugh. "You both like being bottom. One of these days, I'm gonna get the two of you matching dog collars."

"This from the mutt," I observed.

"Aw, you know you love it." He kissed us both. "How the hell did we lose two days fucking?"

"A better question would be what did you do with my phone."

Joey laughed as he left the room.

Pharaoh helped me find it and we joined him in the dining room relatively quickly.

The rest of the household residents had already left for jobs or school. Mokuba had already returned to California, confident that all was well. I ate quickly and arranged for permanent drivers to be assigned to Pharaoh and Joey.

I paused at the front door. I could still feel the power we'd generated like a spiderweb overlaying everything I touched. Each line connected me to Them. It was far more effective than a cell phone; I could feel them as I could feel my own heartbeat. There was no fear. I understood faith, but I still preferred proof. I went to the office.

Anzu gave me a stern lecture on responsible parenting when she delivered the adoption papers to my desk. "She's been at the manor for two days now. When the Home found out that you wanted to adopt her, they packed her up and more or less put her out! I'm having Child Welfare investigate them. At any rate, Yamada drew up the papers yesterday morning and her aunt just signed them. It normally takes months to arrange an adoption, you realize."

"The beauty of being Kaiba." I smiled as I started to sign. Then I stopped. "No. This is wrong. Have Yamada change this; Joey should be her primary parent. Has he finished this citizenship nonsense?"

"I have no idea. I do have a job of my own," she snipped.

I came around my desk, lowered to my knees and bowed abjectly - forehead-to-floor - to her. "Anzu, I cannot thank you enough for your services over the last few days – years, really – and I agree with you that I have been a poor excuse for a parent. My only excuse is that I did not know I had a child officially." I peeked up to see her response.

She rolled her eyes and tried not to grin. "Humble doesn't suit you." She sighed. "Let me get hold of Interior. I'm sure they can speed up the process."

"No, I'll give it to someone else. I want to you to concentrate on the Academy." We discussed a few other details before she left and I got Kogoro to handle Joey and Auset.

"You're in today." Even Ryou couldn't hide the smug grin as he dropped off my social calendar for the next week. "I wasn't sure if you were still 'occupied'. So to speak."

"I would advise you not to throw stones, living in a glass house."

He laughed. "A day in bed, sure! But you easily beat our record. I'm shocked any of the three of you can walk."

"I am Kaiba."

He laughed again. "It's good to see you happy again, Seto. I notified Saito-san that you will be bringing two guests for dinner on Thursday. I also told Fujimoto-san that she'd be responsible for doing admin and maintaining a calendar for Joey and Yami. She's good."

"Thank you. Nakamura is seeing to their transportation this week as well."

"Oh, and tonight go to the West cottage. You're moving in with Honda while the contractors are working on your end of the house."

"You seem to have everything in hand."

"We can live without you for a day or so." He nodded and left.

Around lunchtime, I noticed that my connection to Joey and Pharaoh was fading. It was unnerving. I was in a finance meeting and after struggling not to think about Them for almost half an hour, I ended the meeting and called Them.

"Jounouchi Katsuya," Joey answered cheerfully.

"I will never call you that, you realize," I replied.

"Told you," he said to someone else. "You owe me a yen. Hey dude, when are you done for the day?"

The office really didn't need me. Not today. KaibaCorp was immortal; Joey and Pharaoh were not.

"Give me an hour to clear my schedule," I said. "I'll come home then."

"We're in Tokyo now. How about we come pick you up?"

"I'll be ready when you get here."

I found it surprisingly easy to delegate several issues that I had previously seen to personally. In fact, I was genuinely excited about seeing them soon. Although, it seemed to me that 'soon' was not soon enough. I managed not to go wait in the lobby, but just barely.

When Pharaoh and Joey arrived, I was playing the prototype for a game based on one of the movie rights we'd recently obtained.

"No wonder you work all the time!" Joey laughed. "Fancy office, slick console, hot chick out front." I looked at him, shocked that he even looked at her, and he laughed. "That got your attention."

"Move." Pharaoh took the game controller from me. "I want to try for a few minutes."

I kissed Pharaoh then got up and greeted Joey properly. "And if I catch you with Ito, I will sell you as a boytoy in Dubai. To the lowest bidder."

"Not my type, I swear."

"See that it stays that way."

He kissed me softly. "Trust me. Let's get out of here."

We had to unplug the game to get Pharaoh to leave. On our way out of the building, I called RD and gave them the green light to take the game to stage two.

The trip home was too long to behave ourselves yet too short to do more than kiss and stroke.

Nakamura took us directly to the cottage – for which I was grateful because I'd already forgotten about the contractors.

We made love on Honda's couch. His couch, his coffee table, his living room floor. When I entered Joey and he entered Pharaoh, it happened again.

This time I could see clearly that we were suspended between the Shadow Realm and Natural Realm. I could feel our connection growing stronger. "Pharaoh!" I gasped.

"Yes," he groaned. "I can feel it." We stopped moving and returned to the Natural Realm. The power stayed with us.

"Is that shit going to happen every time we do this?" Joey panted.

"I think so," I said.

"By Ra, I hope so." Pharaoh looked ecstatic.

I could still see the power around us, flowing through us. I shifted slightly and Joey moaned. Then I saw it.

We were creating power, but power without a purpose – hence, the unscheduled Shadow Realm excursions. But I could find a use for the power.

I caressed Joey with it and he groaned with pleasure and need. Then I stroked Pharaoh and he responded similarly. Pharaoh smiled.

Then I felt a wave of pleasure wash over my entire body. It was as if every nerve was having an orgasm in sequence. It completely stole my conscious thought and I was lost to my body's delirium until it ended. When I could open my eyes again, Pharaoh was giving me that arched look of his.

"I think we're going to enjoy this," he purred.

It was sex and it was the physical release I craved, but it was more too. Every touch connected us physically, spiritually, mentally. Magically. I wanted to hear Joey and Pharaoh screaming in sheer bliss as much as I wanted to feel bliss myself. We were sweating and panting; kissing and licking and fucking.

And with everything else, it was even more – it was fun. We laughed with the unbridled joy of it and often as we howled with unrestrained lust.

When I finally felt sated – and my loves seemed equally satisfied – I noticed a note hanging on the lamp by the couch. It was hard to miss as it was currently casting a shadow across half the room.

I was too lazy to get up and there was still power flowing between us, around us, through us. I used the power to pull the note down and drifted it across the room.

"No fair," Pharaoh groused sleepily. I kissed the patch of skin closest to my lips.

'Avoid Anzu for a couple days; she's extremely pissed about this. We've got Auset and we've gone to the movies. Here's a concept you guys should consider: BEDROOM!'


	59. Interlude 14: William's Epilogue

Title: Sow and Reap {Final Chapter}

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for use of the f-word and some sexual content

Genre(s): Romance, Angst

Pairing(s): Primary Seto/Joey/Atemu

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: When Seto takes an impromptu vacation, he turns everyone's life upside down.

Interlude #14: William's Epilogue

* * *

Interlude #14

"Good evening," I said to the assembled crowd. "Thank you for coming." I had my welcome speech memorized, but I was still nervous. This was the first time that I was the 'host' – usually my older sister, Auset, did the honors. This year she had her PhD defense at Nagoya University – which was running much, much later than anyone expected – so since I'm the second oldest, I had to give the speech.

"On behalf of my fathers, my siblings and myself, I welcome you to the annual Kaiba Family New Year's celebration." We actually have our party on the first Friday in January rather than on New Year's Eve itself – mostly so that my fathers can go to bigger parties on the holiday. We also celebrate three birthdays – Papa's, mine and Nobuyuki's – in January so it doubles as a birthday party.

I told everyone when dinner would be served, and where, and what was on the menu. The three newest Geisha from Komo River would be performing after dinner. The ballroom this year had been turned into my gallery and I had filled it with Egyptian-style portraits of the whole extended family. I was very proud of them – especially because Dad pronounced them better than anything he'd ever seen. Since he's an unqualified expert on ancient Egypt, that's as high as praise can get.

The main hall, however, was where we all were and that was the important part tonight. "Next month, my brother will be performing at Carnegie Hall, but he wanted to premiere his new composition here for you tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, Mutou Nobuyuki."

I sat down and listened to my brother play. There were actually five people on the temporary stage – including Uncle Noah's daughter, Ryuka, on koto – but Nobu composed the piece and, naturally, all the good parts were piano solos anyway, so it was hard to miss him. It was a long piece – almost forty minutes – but despite that, I didn't find it boring. I did have my sketchpad, though, and I got a pretty good set of chalk drawings of Nobu's quintet. When he finished, the applause was ridiculous. I could see Nobu trying to hide behind Ryuka so I went and got him, and made him stand up front to bow. Father does not approve of hiding. Ever.

He was okay afterward, when it was only one or two people at a time asking him how old he was – 'nine' – or how he learned to play like that – 'don't know, just did'.

My siblings and I are so different, that we often meet people who don't believe we're family. Auset, was an orphan that my Aunt Anzu found. She has dark brown hair naturally, but it's almost always dyed something strange – blue, orange, pink. She was as smart as Father when it came to technical things but she preferred chemistry and physics to engineering and computer tech. She was the youngest Duel Monsters Grand Champion ever when she won the rank at 9, and held the rank until Father made her 'retire' and "give someone else a chance." She still holds the record for Championship wins – she's even beaten Uncle Yugi, Father and Dad.

They actually adopted Nobu before me so, even though he's younger, he's been in the family longer. He's the only one my fathers adopted at birth – Dad claims that the God Set gave Nobu to him at Deir el-Bahari on New Year's Day, but that would have amounted to international kidnapping so there has to be more to the story than that. Auset was there, but she just shrugs and says that strange things happen around people named 'Mutou'. The weird part is that Nobu has spiky blond hair and violet eyes - just like everyone else in the Mutou family. Father named him 'Nobuyuki' because in means 'true happiness'. He's a musical savant; I've never seen an instrument that he couldn't play within five minutes of touching it.

Ryou-Sensei found me four years ago, when I was still homeless in Agra, India. I was selling Taj Mahal souvenirs I had made out of broken glass and other 'found' materials. I thought he wanted me for a night – which would have been much more lucrative. Boy, was I wrong! I lived with Ryou-Sensei and Uncle Ryuji for almost a year. They taught me to serve tea, and to dance in several different styles, and a bunch tai chi forms. To play chess and go, and the violin, and the flute. And calligraphy. And a bunch of other arts. I was awful at all the physical stuff and the music. Uncle Ryuji still says I have the natural rhythm of a brick wall. But I can beat him at Dungeon Dice and I'm excellent with anything that uses a brush or pen. I'm really good with languages, too – I speak six fluently plus a bunch of others pretty well – so Father used to take me with him when he traveled. Of course, he was still 'Kaiba-sama' then. On our way home from one trip, Father asked me if I liked living with Ryou-Sensei. I said it was a little better than the streets in Agra – mostly because I was angry at the time. Father laughed, and said I was almost as ungrateful a bastard as he was. Two days later, he adopted me.

Officially, each of them only adopted one of us, so it's Jounouchi Auset, Mutou Nobuyuki and I'm Kaiba William. But really they are Papa, Dad and Father to all of us. Dad calls it 'legal fiction to keep the scribes busy'.

"Good job, dude!" Papa came over and ruffled my hair. "Nobu, that was awesome!" He gave my brother a hug. "I'm just sorry the Brain Trust missed it."

"I'm sure she'd rather be here," Dad replied. "William, a rather large number of people want family portraits like the one of the Hondas. You may need a larger studio soon."

I had done them like the ancient kings and queens, facing each other, hands touching, with their three kids standing in place of the Gods. It was pretty cool, but I was kind of done with the Egyptian phase. A US gallery had seen some of my paintings in a traveling exhibit of young artists and e-mailed me, asking if I had a collection I was willing to loan them for the summer. I was planning to pack most of the Egyptian stuff up and send it off as soon as I could. I wanted to talk Father into letting me go to art school in Paris in the coming Spring which was as artistically far from Egypt as I could get.

"Do I have to?" I asked him.

"I would think that if the Minister of Culture commissioned a portrait, you'd be honored." Dad arched an eyebrow. "Of course, I would never force you." Which, translated, meant 'yes, you are going to have to do it'.

That wasn't all that bad. My fathers were pretty cool, actually. Mostly, we kids got to do what we wanted. Occasionally, we had to 'pay the cost' as Father put it. We always had to get good grades and behave ourselves and, every once in a while, we had to entertain some politician or buyer or something. Sing a song, paint a picture. I've done much worse things for much less reason. In Agra, Ryou-Sensei wasn't the first person I had thought wanted me for the night; in fact, he was the first time I was wrong about it.

Once, at a dinner party we had about a month after my adoption, Father asked me to 'entertain' one of the bankers who was asking about some of the art around the house. The banker thought he meant sex – which was kinda what I secretly thought, too – and when we got to the main hall, he tried to undress me. I yelled, and one of the servants came in, and then everyone came in, and it was a mess! Father tried to strangle the banker with his bare hands; Papa and Uncle Hiro held Father back while Uncle Yugi called the police.

I hadn't really been sure that I was part of the family until then. After that, Father told Auset, Nobu and I that the cost we pay for being 'Kaiba' was in our minds and in our hearts. And that if anyone ever tried to hurt one of us again, he would kill them. "You are my daughter, my sons; no one touches that which is mine with impunity." Later, when we were alone, Father told me that the same thing had happened to him once, and that his father had done nothing to stop it. I understood, then, why he had adopted me and, for the first time, I felt like I really belonged with the family. Now, when I had 'entertain' someone, I knew what Father meant. He meant, 'show them what it is to be Kaiba.' And that, I didn't mind doing at all.

I resigned myself to painting more Egyptians as Papa, Dad, Nobu and I went to the ballroom and wandered around; mostly looking at the people looking at the art. There were a lot of people around the picture of Aunt Cyndia and Uncle Maximillion – I'd done them as Antony and Cleopatra. Uncle Noah and Aunt Vivian were actually standing next to their portraits – I'd used Ramses II for them and their three kids.

I'd done everybody – Grandpa Mutou, Grandpa and Grandma Honda, Uncle Moke, Aunt Sera. My personal favorite was a recast of "The Three Muscians." I put Aunt Miko, Aunt Chou and Aunt KimKim in the same positions as the famous piece, but instead of musical instruments, they were holding clothing. Aunt Mai hated the one I did of her and Uncle Yugi, but Dad said it was only because I made it look like she worshiped Uncle Yugi like he was Ra. Except she does, so I don't know why she was so mad about it.

The portraits that most people were going on about, though, were the ones of my three fathers. It had been easy to do Father's – the god Set standing over an image of Father as a High Priest mirroring an image of him as an Executive. And Dad's was pretty straight forward too; the god Atem standing between Pharaoh Atemu and duelist Yami.

Papa's had been the difficult one. I used the god Khepri because his symbol is the scarab and Papa has a scarab tattoo on his chest. But the way Father and Dad told the story, it sounded like Papa was a sex slave in their past life, and I really didn't want to depict that. Plus, if he had to write it down, Papa listed his occupation as 'stay-at-home Dad', but I'd heard him more than once tell people that he was the resident 'Host'. So I had Papa in Egyptian dress with the scarab visible, kneeling in front Khepri. Then, I had him, standing behind the god in modern clothes, giving fish and grain to three children. Papa hadn't commented on it, but I'd seen him wipe his eyes the first time he saw it. Dad told me that he wanted to hang Papa's portrait in the family room permanently. That was the only one I'd planned to keep when I sent the rest to the US; I'd send a copy of it to keep the set complete.

Papa stopped us at the picture of Ryou-Sensei and Uncle Ryuji. I had done their faces together, one behind the other in profile, but their coloring was so different that if you'd never seen them together, you'd think I got the wrong box of crayons.

"I'm telling you, no 12-year-old paints like that." A British guy was telling his companion. "The brush work alone takes years to learn."

"Not really," I said.

"Busted," Papa snickered.

"I studied several of the temples and tombs and just copied the patterns. It was pretty easy to learn."

"You?" the man scoffed. "You did these?" I nodded. "Forgive me, but I find that difficult to believe. Where did you train?"

"Well, I haven't really formally trained anywhere."

"So where did you study the temple art?"

"Karnak, Akhenaten, and Atemu." I grinned at Dad. We had a great time digging around his old tomb – which wasn't nearly as creepy as it sounds. "We went to Tutankhaten and Ahknemkhanen as well."

"Tutankhamun," he corrected me. "And who is Ahknemkhanen?"

"Tutankhaten," Dad said. "My distant cousin prefers the original pronunciation." Papa snickered some more.

The Brit looked at Dad as if he were nuts then looked back at me. "In the actual tombs." I nodded. "They don't let people in the tombs. Not where they could study this. "

I shrugged. "They let us."

"And just who are you?" The Brit asked.

"Who are you?" I asked in response. Now Nobu was giggling with Papa.

The Brit looked at his companion. "What a rude upstart! I, young man, am Colin Smythe-Windsor, the Undersecretary of the British Ministry of Antiquities." He gave me a smug look as if I should now be quaking in fear.

"I see." I bowed. "I am Kaiba William, son of Kaiba Seto. These are my parents Jounouchi Katsuya and Mutou Yami. I'm sure you heard the music earlier, so you've seen my brother, Mutou Nobuyuki – oh, but he's nine so that could not have been him at the piano."

"Or me practicing for all those hours," Nobu added.

"Hey, guys, come on. Give him a break." Papa was still snickering, but he offered the man his hand. "All our kids are prodigies so it's hard to keep the egos in check."

He did not shake Papa's hand. "To have one child prodigy in a family, Mr. Jounouchi, is astounding. To claim to have two, well, it's quite beyond belief."

"So if I said we had three, plus several close friends who all qualify, you'd say..."

"That you were exaggerating to say the least."

Papa nodded. "Ok. Who invited you, anyhow?" He wasn't smiling.

"I happen to be a close personal friend of Anzu Mazaki."

"The Director of the Duel Academy?" Papa said, sounding fake-stunned. "Wow, she invited you?"

"Yes." The Brit tilted his head. "Who invited you?"

"Me? I live here." Papa smiled, not his bright, friendly smile, but the one he gets right before he punches someone. "It's my birthday."

"Colin! You made it!" Aunt Anzu appeared before things could get ugly. "And I see you've met the family."

"I –" Colin looked flustered. "Oh."

"William, I am so excited! Colin's going to Head the new Fine Arts department at the Academy."

That killed it for Nobu and Dad; they both nearly fell over laughing.

"No kidding," Papa scoffed.

Aunt Anzu looked at each of us in turn. "Alright, out with it."

"Anzu, who painted this?" Colin asked, pointing to the portrait.

"William did." She gestured to me, a bit confused. "This is his gallery; he did everything."

"But – but – but he's 12!"

"And our other painting savant is 14. Of course, he's not as advanced as William is, but his watercolors are just spectacular." She looked at Papa and I and then back to Colin. "A few other faculty members are here; I think maybe you should meet them." She pulled the man and his companion away.

"I know that look, Dragon," Dad said. "Don't try it." Dad pulled Papa into his arms. "Don't think I won't make you sleep on the couch again."

"At least I got some sleep!" They kissed and Nobu and I groaned. "'Sides, that was more to punish Tak than me."

"True."

After a couple minutes of watching Papa and Dad coo and neck like my cousin Hianko and her boyfriend before Uncle Hiro gets home, Nobu looked around. "You think Uncle Yugi's here yet?"

"I don't know, but anything's better than watching them! Come on." We went to the main hall and the living room and stopped by the buffet in-between. Our estate is huge and, at parties like this, can easily host more than a thousand people between the main house, the gardens, and the basement dueling arena.

"Downstairs or outside?" I asked Nobu.

"Outside," he replied and we went out to the playground. Not that Uncle Yugi was likely to be there, but, well, we are kids.

'Playground' was a bit of a misnomer. It was, more or less, outside – you did have to go out the back door to get to it – and it did have all the usual playground stuff – swing set, sandbox, jungle gym, basketball hoop, wall climb, etc. It was huge. It also had a retractable roof and walls (if we bothered to use them), HVAC (if we remembered to turn it on), and a foam tile flooring that was softer than hitting the ground, but was still hard enough to let you know you hit it. Aunt Anzu had wanted an air cushion flooring, but Papa said that getting your butt bruised was the best way to learn how not to fall on it. I think he's right; after you fall off the jungle gym once or twice, you learn how to hold on tight as you climb up.

Uncle Yugi wasn't there. We found his daughter Mutou Valentine playing with Ryuka, Kimura SeSe, and the twins Honda Ichiro and Ken. A little while later, Ryuka's brothers Noa and Aden and Pegasus Maxi showed up. The lot of us hung out and played until Ishtaaru-san found us.

"Alright, enough!" She yelled. "All of you, inside now! It's late, it's cold, and your parents have been looking for you." We all groaned as we climbed off the jungle gym/fort/curly slide set and headed for the house. "Straight to the main hall, all of you! Aden, where is your coat? Now, Valentine!" I heard her radio in. "I have them, Security. Will someone please check the outdoor cameras? I think we have another saboteur." She was looking at Ken and Ichiro when she said it. They were good with electronics.

Everyone was seated in the main hall again, but this time Father was in the front of the room demonstrating new KaibaCorp tech. A green-haired Auset was sitting between Dad and Papa, scowling. Papa kept giving her a hug and a peck on the forehead.

Father looked up from his presentation. "Ah, the lost are found. I'll install this in the arena this evening, so that anyone who wishes to may study it further. We anticipate saving several thousand lives a year in places like Indonesia and the Philippines, where conventional communications simply do not work. And in some homes, it may make gathering the children more efficient." Everyone laughed.

Father went on. "This is our annual New Year's celebration, but it is also a birthday party for three of our family members. So, my sons, William, Nobuyuki? If you will both join me?" My brother and I headed for the stage. Usually, this was when Father gave us our birthday gifts. "Joey." Father gestured to Papa, and then sighed deeply and rolled his eyes when Papa didn't move. "Fine. Katsuya, please join us as well." Papa kissed Auset one last time then jumped up on the stage. Father gave him a quick peck and turned back to the guests.

"Katsuya, most of you know, is my first partner, and I tell you honestly that I could not draw breath if he were not at my side."

"Drama Queen." Papa grinned and put his arm around Father's waist. "Make with the expensive gifts, hair boy." Everyone laughed except Father, who was trying not to look annoyed.

They whispered back and forth then Papa kissed Father's nose – which made him scowl. "Ok, I promise I won't call you 'hair boy' in public ever again." He did not look the least bit apologetic and, really, Father's hair is pretty long. It's past his shoulders these days. I've seen the pictures from when he was young and wore it cut around his ears, but he looks weird with short hair.

Father 'hrrmuphed' and then continued with his speech. "I do not have an expensive gift for you. In fact, I did not spend a single yen on your birthday this year."

"No?"

"No." This time it was Father who was grinning. "Go get me that box over there."

Papa glanced at the box Father indicated. There was a large box and a small bag. He smirked, but got the box.

"Come here, Nobuyuki." Father called him forward. "My youngest son. His birthday was the first, and frankly I was hoping to put an end to the incessant banging you heard earlier as soon as possible." He ruffled Nobu's hair so I knew he was teasing. "To that end, I commissioned this." He indicated the box, which Nobuyuki tore into. "My problem, you see is that if he's not banging on something, he's constantly under foot wanting attention and asking questions." A few people laughed as Father did his best to look annoyed at the thought of one of us asking him to explain something.

"Whoa!" Nobu gazed into the box with awe before carefully, almost reverently, pulling its contents out.

It was a harp, made in the old Egyptian style to look like a long boat with a tall, curved staff at one end and a woman – probably Hathor – at the prow. The strings went between them like a sail. Nobu plucked a few of them, then turned a couple knobs and plucked again.

He frowned. "It's not tuned."

"Will it keep you quiet and well behaved for an hour or two?" Father asked, but Nobu was already engrossed in tuning the new instrument. "I think I've been dismissed." He chuckled. "William, forward."

I nudged Nobu out of the way and stood next to Father. He smiled at me.

"The beauty of the family," he sighed. "We almost made him a Geisha." He told the guests, which embarrassed me to no end. "You, I am sending home."

"Home?" I thought I was home. It was a bit scary to think he was sending me somewhere else. I could see Dad from where I was and he looked curious too; as if he didn't know what Father was planning either.

"Yes. As I recall, you were born in India. Correct?"

I nodded, not sure how else to respond. Father seemed to delight in tormenting me with 'pranks' like that. Like the time he had a car pick me up from school and leave me at an orphanage – in Okinawa. I was there for half a day before he arrived with art supplies, a check, a news crew, and instructions that he wanted me to help the children paint the whole building. He claimed that he forgot to tell me about the plan, but Father has never forgotten anything in his entire life! It turned out to be a lot of fun and all the rooms looked really great when we finished, but I spent the time I was there afraid that he wasn't coming back for me.

"I have a number of issues," Father continued. "First, I'd like to be able to dance in my ballroom. So after tonight, do something with those 'pictures' of yours."

"The MET asked me to send something," I said, feeling even more uneasy.

"Excellent! Have the staff start packing tomorrow. I want to see the contract before you ship them, of course, and make sure Ryou gets a copy as well. Second issue: I want to replace the statute of Buddha that sits in the west garden. In fact, I believe the whole property would benefit from new statuary. Therefore, I am sending you to India. Then to China, then Florence, and then to New York to study sculpting."

I gasped, going from distressed to delighted in less than a minute.

"Yeah, you'll be needing these." Papa handed me the bag with a chuckle. Inside was a hammer, a chisel and a digital camera.

This was much better than April in Paris! I'd never done sculpture before, and I was getting a bit tired of painting. Anyway, Uncle Moke said that France was boring if you weren't sleeping with anyone.

"Well? Have I earned the honor of being 'father' for another year?"

"Yes, Father!" I hugged him and gave him a kiss as well. It was nice to know I'd earned the honor of being 'son' for another year, too. "Thank you, Father." I paused then had to ask, "can I go to Greece too?"

"You'll have a jet and a full staff, my son. You may go anywhere you choose."

"I love you, Father!" I hugged him again.

He smiled. "So I gather." He kissed my forehead, then turned back to the guests. "Now, I have two more things and then you may return to drinking my wine and eating my food."

"Never stopped!" Uncle Hiro yelled out. There was a lot of laughter from everyone.

"Do you know what Anzu's first mistake was?" Father asked me.

"No." I wasn't aware she'd made any.

"She feed Hiroto the day they met. He's like a stray cat; once you feed them, they never leave." Even I laughed at that.

Father looked at Dad and Auset, and gestured for them to join us. "You must forgive my daughter. This is not simply a fifteen-year-old throwing a temper tantrum and acting like a spoiled brat at a family occasion."

"Sorry, Father," she muttered.

"In fact, she has some cause to be disgruntled. Nagoya University remanded her PhD thesis in organic chemistry for further review."

"It's already been published twice," she groused. "How much more review could it need?"

Father pursed his lips and gave her a rather arched look. "Would you care to know what they said after you stormed out of the room in a rage that put many of my own tantrums to shame?" Auset had the good grace to be embarrassed by that one. "They said they wanted Dr. Noyori Ryoji to review it because, honestly, they didn't fully understand it. They want a Nobel Prize winner to judge it."

"But he's retired!" She looked crestfallen. "He'll never say yes."

"On his weekend, no. But, when I called him and explained the issue, he assured me that he'd be happy to look at it first thing Monday."

"Really?" Father nodded and Auset threw herself at him.

"Please!" Father pushed her away gently. "A little restraint. I do have a reputation to uphold." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I told this one that I expected nothing short of brilliance from her, and she has yet to disappoint me."

"Now lastly, but assuredly not least. Katsuya, Atemu. There are a good deal more people invited here today than usual. That is because this is another celebration, in addition to being the New Year and a birthday gala; this year is our tenth anniversary as a triad. As I said earlier Katsuya is my first partner. Atemu is my life mate." He reached a hand out to each of them "One holds my heart, one holds my soul."

There were several oohs and aahs from the group. Father wasn't usually the sentimental one, so I wondered what he was planning.

"The two of you are my reason for being," he continued. "Tenchi – yes, I still blame you – once told me that I must have faith, belief and trust. And he was right. I have always said that you reap what you sow. For you, I believe in magic. For you, I can have faith. In you, I have sown faith and trust even when it seemed impossible, and from you I have reaped more happiness than I could ever deserve. And for you, I would like a more formal acknowledgement of our relationship." He pulled a pair of ring boxes from his jacket pocket. "I trust these will be satisfactory."

As Dad and Papa opened the boxes, I saw Father pull a ring out of his own pocket and slip it on. It was a wide gold band with three lines of inlay – one lapis lazuli, one purple jade and one deep brown amber. I nodded when I realized the significance; Father had managed to match their eye colors perfectly.

"Seto –" Papa started to speak, then stopped, overcome. The three of them hugged and everyone applauded. I could hear Uncle Hiro and Uncle Moke cheering. Father pulled away from Dad and Papa with what, for them, was a little kiss and looked back at our guests.

"Effective immediately, I am taking a vacation. I'll be gone for at least a year. My brother has kindly – foolishly I might add – volunteered to cover my responsibilities for the duration. I am taking my husbands and my motorcycle. I am leaving my cell phone."

* * *

\- * - * - * - * - * - * - Author's Note - * - * - * - * - * - * -

SR was my first attempt at a fanfic for any series. It took a year to write and almost another year to finish the first edits.

So this is where I beg. Silence may be golden, but it kills me. I write for an audience. So, if you could tell me what you thought, I'd appreciate it. It doesn't have to be an in-depth review, in fact, it doesn't have to be verbal. :-), :-, :-( are enough. Thanks. SerenaJ


End file.
